Lien interdit
by Ocehamada
Summary: "Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et essuya alors précautionneusement son vêtement trempé. Elle fit cela, et Harold ne cessait de la regarder. Il ne comprenait pas. Non , il comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi venir le voir ? C'était inexplicable. Elle était Outcast, et lui Berkien. C'était une Traître. Une ennemie. C'était complètement.. Insensé. " [HiccupXOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! :D me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur ce fandom ^^ après 3 semaines de vacances , j'ai trouvé assez d'inspiration pour avoir écrit 4 chapitres d'avance et pour avoir toute la fic dans ma tête ^^ hihi vive les vacances ! *chante* seaaaaa , sex and suuuuuun ! oui bon . Rhm . Alors cette fic est encore une fois , une romance avec du HaroldXOC . J'aime tellement ça , je sais pas pourquoi X) . L'histoire se déroule à la suite du premier film et n'utilisera pas le deuxième . Omg et pourtant j'aime tellement le deuxième ! bon c'est pas le problème . ****Les chapitres seront moyens , certains courts et d'autres plus longs . Je n'ai pas de rythme spécial , un toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines , cela dépend . Voilà le prologue , assez court et le premier vrai chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine , même jour . Voilà , voilà ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire savoir si çette fic vous interresse ou pas ! **

**Et je tiens à dédié cette fiction à Little Sayuri. Joyeux anniversaire grande soeur ! 3**

**/!\ RATED T POUR VIOLENCE ET SCÈNES SENSIBLES. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LEIN INTERDIT**

Chapitre I 

Prologue

Un rêve. Impossible , impensable , irréalisable .

Les vikings autour de moi m'acclamaient , me félicitaient pour avoir amené la paix . Une paix que personne aurait cru possible . Une paix que nul n'aurait pût apporter . Et pourtant , elle était parvenue . Grâce à moi .

\- Bienvenue chez toi .

Je tournai la tête vers le forgeron , et lui sourit sincèrement . Chez moi , j'étais chez moi , accepté , aimé .

Enfin .

Il me donnait un nouvel équipement , un nouvel aileron pour mon dragon , mon meilleur ami . J'allai pouvoir voler de nouveau , toucher le ciel alors qu'il y avait quelques jours j'en tombai pour en perdre ma jambe . J'allai pouvoir me sentir vivant , caresser les nuages , aller encore plus haut .

Comme avant .

Krokmou sortit et me rejoignit en passant à travers la foule de vikings , comme si il avait toujours fait parti du village , comme si l'époque de la guerre contre les dragons n'avait jamais existé . Et pourtant , cette guerre s'était bien déroulé durant des siècles entiers . Il me regardait , et ronronnait , me faisant rire innocemment et je souriais à Astrid à mes cotés .

Ça non plus je n'aurai jamais cru possible . Astrid , cette jeune viking courageuse , belle , forte et fière qui m'a toujours fasciné et émerveillé sort désormais avec le pauvre petit boulet qui n'est autre que moi . Le monde tournait à l'envers , et les dieux ne me haïssaient plus à présent .

La selle installée , mon pied mécanique s'enclencha parfaitement avec le nouveau mécanisme relié à la prothèse du Furie Nocturne . Je constatai alors que j'avais perdu le même membre que celui de mon meilleur ami : le gauche . Quelle ironie . Il me l'avait bien rendu . Je levai alors les yeux face à moi et admirait le résultat d'une bataille sans merci que j'avais mené seul avec Krokmou : la justice et la paix .

J'affichai un sourire et je m'envolai dans le ciel comme avant , sans un seul poids dans mon cœur , sans responsabilités sur mes épaules , sans secret à protéger .

J'étais libre .

Ça avait l'air d'un rêve . Impossible , impensable , irréalisable .

_Si seulement j'avais su que la guerre n'était pas terminée . _


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! :) alors me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre qui est plutôt moyen . l'écriture se déroule bien jusqu'ici et je tiens à remercier les favoriters , les reviewers et les fallowers ! ^^ voilà voilà , et je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas de rythme de publication , ça peut venir dans une semaine ou deux , ou même quelques jours .. m'enfn bon , je suis pas régulière X) et puis ça rajoute un coté surprise ! :P hihi . Bonne lecture ! et laissez des reviews !**

**\- Sissi1789 :** voici la suite ! :p bonne lecture ^^

**\- Little Sayuri** : hihi et oui me voilà de retour ^^ je suis contente que le prologue t'ai plu :) j'espère que ce chapitre aussi ! m'enfin oui surement :P et t'inquiète pour la dédicace ;) c'est normal et félicitations aussi pour tu sais quoi ! ;) bonne lecture !

**\- ArianaGryff's **: aaah contente que le prologue t'ai plu ! quoi ? tu pleures déjà ? mais non pas tout de suite m'enfin ! :P toi aussi tu prefère que Harold soit avec un OC ? je suis pas la seule ! et omg je t'aime , tu déteste le Hiccstrid aussi ! :D c'est trop cool ! ^^ voilà le chapitre 2 , bonne lecture !

-** elotstl :** merci beaucoup ! ^^ et si , Astrid est bien evidemment dans la suite ! ne t'inquiète pas :P merci pour ta review , et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre II  


1 an plus tard  


Haut dans le ciel , le soleil surplombait la mer bleutée que reflétait le ciel . Les timides rayons de l'étoile du jour descendait sur une île où la glace s'étendait bien loin sur le Méridien de la misère . Les hauts monts escarpés étaient entourés d'une épaisse foret de pins. En faisant le tour de l'île par le Sud , on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses totems façonnés à même le roc, accueillant de leur masse imposante les visiteurs -si il y en avait- qui auraient l'idée de venir dans ces eaux froides et reculées pour s'arrêter dans le village Viking basé sur l'île .

_« ça , c'est Berk . Pas terrible vu comme ça , mais ce tas de cailloux trempés et gelés , cache bien ses mystères . » _

Des dragons Vipères descendirent sur l'île et atterrirent sur des passerelles par dessus les maisons en bois vikings . Les villageois se dégourdissant les jambes dans les rues de Berk , accueillirent ou saluèrent les reptiles comme des habitants , ou comme des _amis_ .

_« Cela fait 1 an déjà que la guerre contre les dragons est terminée , et jamais la vie ici n'a été aussi géniale. Mon père avait au début un peu de mal à se faire à Krokmou puisqu'il habitait avec nous -après tout , c'était Stoik l'immense , le viking connu pour sa force à combattre les dragons !- puis finalement , il avait finit par s'y habituer , et appréciait même la compagnie du Furie Nocturne. » _

Stoik sortit de son foyer et vint rejoindre d'autres vikings qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur . Ils rirent un instant ensemble de leurs voix graves et ils finirent par tous se diriger vers une partie de la forêt , où un chantier se trouvait . Des constructions étaient prévues pour leurs nouveaux amis domestiques et le village allait être agrandit .

_« Oui . Plus rien n'était comme avant . Même si les dragons nous causait parfois quelques petits problèmes , ça restait provisoire . La bande avait chacun leur dragon depuis le temps , cependant la maturité n'avait pas grandi et des constructions sont avancés pour un futur sport qui se nommera « Courses de dragons » . Nous sommes les premiers sur la liste à participer au tournoi le jour venu ! »_

Rustik , Varek , les jumeaux Krane et Kogne , et Astrid sortirent de la grande salle , en se poussant et donnant des coups . Comme d'habitude . La blonde secouait la tête et recula , bichonnant sa dragonne Vipère avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres .

_« Astrid . Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle sorte avec moi , alors qu'elle voulait ma mort il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça . Et même si elle a encore un peu de mal à dévoiler ses sentiments , j'adore le fait qu'elle se montre attendrissante envers moi . J'aurai jamais pu rêver mieux . » _

Ils se taquinèrent tous , et ils grimpèrent sur leur dragon , avant de s'envoler vers l'Académie des dragons qui était autrefois l'arène dans laquelle ils les tuaient . C'était fou comment tout avait évolué et progressé en une année .

_« Voilà , c'est bien ça Berk . Les dragons vivent avec nous , les vikings cohabitent , le village s'agrandit et quant à moi ..bah si je devais décrire avec un seul mot ce que je faisais depuis tout ce temps : **J'explore **. » _

Une flèche noire traversait les nuages comme un mirage et disparut dans le ciel . Je poussai un cri de joie , collé au dos du Furie Nocturne alors qu'il montait de plus en plus haut . Une fois à une bonne hauteur , le dragon ouvrit ses larges ailes , le faisant vaciller en arrière et donc tomber en un looping . Je fermai les yeux en savourant cette sensation et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se mette à planer avec douceur . Je gardai encore un instant les yeux fermés et je finis par les ouvrir , admirant le paysage qui s'était sculpté face à moi . Voir la mer qui s'étendait à l'horizon d'une vue aérienne était simple mais tellement beau et rare , et les quelques morceaux de glace qui flottaient sur l'eau faisaient penser à un puzzle géant . L'hiver a ses avantages de temps en temps .

Je souris doucement face à ce portrait et je laissai pousser un soupir , tapotant le cou de Krokmou .

\- à ton avis , on est loin de Berk ?

Le dragon me répondit par un gémissement qui se voulait neutre et je haussai les épaules .

\- Un jour , on ira encore plus loin que n'importe qui dans ce monde . Tu verras . J'ai le temps de faire ça jusqu'à ce que je devienne chef de toute façon .

Et pourtant ça faisait un an de moins au compte à rebours pour succéder à mon père . Le jour précis de mon vingtième anniversaire , le village sera sous mes responsabilités . Et aujourd'hui , je fête mes 16 ans . Ce n'est qu'un an de plus . Je finis par secouer la tête , chassant ces idées de mon crâne et j'aperçus au loin un arc de glace . J'affichai alors un sourire , et me penchai vers la tête du reptile .

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Il acquiesçait sous un ronronnement . Sa vitesse s'accéléra , et j'enlevai mon pied du mécanisme . Je sentis Krokmou vaciller , et je me mis debout , prenant un élan tandis que l'aileron à sa queue se repliait .

\- Doucement …

Il s'abaissait de plus en plus et une fois face à l'arc , je pliai mes genoux et sautai . Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi libre , aussi indépendant qu'à cet instant . Le vent était d'une pureté que je ne croyais pas possible et mon cœur battait aussi vite qu'un tambourin . J'étais resté quelques secondes face au soleil se couchant sur la glace et j'avais l'impression qu'un voile de lumière m'avait recouvert lors de mon envol . La réalité revint aussi vite que le rêve s'était installé , et je retombai sur le dos de Krokmou qui était passé juste en dessous des stalactites .

Je remis mon pied dans le mécanisme et nous reprîmes de l'élan, longeant de près l'eau de la mer glacée . Je poussai un cri de victoire , levant les bras au ciel et je remis d'un revers de main le casque de viking sur ma tête .

* * *

\- Installez les tables de ce coté là , et mettez les offrandes de l'autre coté . Baquet se charge du banquet et les dragons allumerons le feu central à l'instant venu .

Ce fut une agitation générale dans la grande salle , des vikings partaient à gauche , puis à droite , d'autres sortants et rentrant tout en parlant , formant un véritable brouhaha dans la pièce . Stoik s'avança , donnant des ordres à tout ceux qu'il rencontrait sur son passage . Il poussa un soupir , ayant un mal de crâne à cause de tout ce bruit , et il finit par taper dans ses mains .

\- Allez ! Du nerf tout le monde ! Les préparations ne vont pas se faire toutes seules !

\- Du calme Stoik , ils auront finit avant l'heure , fit Gueulfor en s'approchant de son ami

\- Je le sais Gueulfor , mais c'est plus fort que moi .

Le forgeron éclata alors un rire , accentuant un peu plus son accent .

\- Quoi ? Fit le roux en haussant un sourcil

\- Rien , c'est juste que y'a un an tu ne t'aurais pas donné autant de mal à préparer l'anniversaire d'Harold .

Le chef baissait un instant les yeux . C'était vrai , il ne s'était jamais autant appliqué pour son fils qu'à cet instant .

\- C'est vrai , mais cette fois ci c'est différent .

\- Tout est différent maintenant grâce à lui .

\- Je sais . C'est pour ça que j'y mets du cœur . Parce que c'est grâce à lui que le village à progresser.

\- Et parce que tu es fier de lui .

Stoik regardait le forgeron et affichait un sourire . Il le connaissait vraiment par cœur , et lui aussi d'ailleurs . Ce qui avait ses avantages , mais parfois aussi ses inconvénients .

\- C'est ça , dit-il en hochant la tête

Le blond lui rendit son sourire . Ils se regardèrent un instant , et sans raison , celui-ci s'évanouit vite . Il baissa alors les yeux et se dirigea alors vers la table du banquet sans prononcer un mot . Stoik cessa de sourire et fronçait les sourcils , s'approchant de lui .

\- Gueulfor ? , dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule

Le forgeron lui répondit par un « mmh ? » grave que Stoik interpréta facilement .

\- Qui y'a t-il ?

Gueulfor finit par décrocher son regard de la table et poussa un soupir en se grattouillant nerveusement sa moustache avec son crochet .

\- Non , c'est juste que .. (il haussa les épaules , levant les yeux vers lui) j'aimerai avoir la même chance que toi .

Stoik le regardait et compris aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire . Il se souvenait de cette tragédie qu'il lui était arrivé . Il se souvenait de son désespoir et de sa colère , il se souvenait de tout . Le roux soupira et serra son épaule , le regardant les yeux remplis d'une sincérité incomparable .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas . Tout se passera bien . Je te l'ai promis , ne l'oublie jamais .

Ils se regardèrent un long moment , et Gueulfor finir par sourire , chassant la mélancolie et la tristesse dans son regard . Le Gueulfor heureux et plein de vie était de retour .

\- Bien ! C'est pas tout ça , mais on a une fête à préparer ! Allez , au boulot tout le monde !

\- C'est moi le chef , c'est moi qui donne les ordres , taquina le roux en reprenant son chemin

Ils reprirent leur rôle dans la préparation et le brouhaha ne cessait d'augmenter pour le malheur du mal de crâne de Stoik .

* * *

Les aurores boréales . La vue la plus belle qui puisse être dans ce monde de glace . Allongé sur le dos de Krokmou , je regardai les bras derrière la tête les couleurs des aurores zigzaguer dans le ciel étoilé . Mes cheveux en arrière , le vent sur mon visage , je ne pouvais me sentir plus bien qu'à ce moment . Krokmou continuait de planer par dessus les nuages , ne faisant aucun mouvement brusque me permettant de continuer de contrôler son aileron tout en étant allongé . Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là , je ne savais combien de temps j'étais en vol avec Krokmou , je ne savais pas quelle heure il était . Tard sans doute .

\- C'est beau , hein ?

Krokmou acquiesçait à sa manière . Je fermai un instant les yeux , savourant l'agréable sensation sur tout mon corps et je finis par pousser un gémissement , n'oubliant pas que pour cette fois , il ne fallait pas rentrer trop tard .

\- Il va falloir rentrer .

Je soupirai moi-même . C'était tellement dommage d'interrompre un moment pareil . Mais la pensée que tout le monde m'attendait à Berk me convint de devoir le faire . Je me redressai alors , des fourmis se faisant sentir dans mon dos courbé et je repris ma posture de contrôle .

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée , et nous arrivions enfin sur l'île . Les torches étaient allumées ainsi que la salle des fêtes . Je sentis une appréhension se former dans le creux de mon estomac . C'était la première fois que je fêtai mon anniversaire depuis ma nouvelle réputation de 'héros' . Avant , je ne le faisais qu'avec mon père , ou bien même tout seul , haïs de tous . Me retrouver avec autant de monde me faisait même peur , et je n'étais toujours pas habitué à autant de chaleur humaine . Krokmou dû sentir mon stress et secoua légèrement son dos , me sortant de mes pensées .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , ça ira .

On se posait alors sur le sol et je descendis de son dos , restant un instant bloqué sur mes pieds -mon pied plutôt- avant de m'avancer . Il n'y avait personne dans la rue , et le silence qui faisait écho le prouvait bien . Je ravalai ma salive et m'avançai finalement vers la grande salle illuminée . Face à la porte , je jetai un regard au dragon qui me poussai à rentrer . Ok , c'était parti . J'ouvris la porte et tous les vikings tournèrent leur regard vers moi .

Je me sentais à cet instant , tout petit .

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harold ! , me souhaitèrent-ils en chœur

Je me sentais incroyablement embarrassé , et les cris de joie de tous n'arrangeait rien , tandis que je promenait mon regard sur la foule .

\- Euuuh … merci . Merci à … tous .

Ils applaudirent à l'unisson et j'avais l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'incroyable . J'étais le centre d'attention générale . Mon regard se posa sur Astrid , et je lui souris . Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire , ni quoi dire . J'étais piégé . Heureusement , mon père arriva et me libéra du poids des regards posés sur moi . Enfin !

\- Oui , merci à vous tous d'être venus ! , dit-il avec une conviction que jamais je n'aurai face à autant de monde , aujourd'hui , cela fait seize ans que mon fils est parmi nous , et nous sommes réunis pour fêter ça !

La foule applaudit , puis il reprit la parole :

\- Je ne passerai pas en revue les derniers événements, car nous les connaissons tous . Mais je rappelle que c'est grâce à Harold que nous sommes encore là aujourd'hui , et que nous vivons enfin en paix avec les dragons . Je pense que je peux être fier de mon fils comme aucun chef ne l'a été auparavant , car je suis certain que ce qu'il a fait restera à jamais gravé dans l'histoire de notre peuple . Je …

Il commençait à perdre ses mots . Il tournait la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent . J'étais à la fois gêné , mais par dessus tout ému par tout ce qu'il venait de dire . Il finit alors par achever .

\- Je pense qu'il mérite .. qu'on le remercie . Joyeux anniversaire Harold.

À ces mots , il me regardait de nouveau droit dans les yeux , avec une lueur que j'avais toujours espéré voir dans son regard : de la fierté et de l'admiration . Mon père m'acceptait enfin tel que j'étais . Ce qu'il venait de dire , d'avouer publiquement était tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre . Depuis mon enfance , je rêvai de ce jour où il sera fier de moi .

Ce jour était enfin arrivé .

La foule approuva et applaudit, puis Stoïk annonça le début des festivités et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Je me détendis , soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire de discours. Je finis par m'approcher de mon père.

\- Papa… merci. Je… tout ce que tu as organisé juste pour moi, le banquet, la fête, le reste…

\- C'est normal, fils. Tu… tu le mérites. Harold, ce que je viens de… de dire dans mon… discours, je… je le pensais vraiment, tu sais.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Ni lui , ni moi n'était très à l'aise, on exprimait rarement nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et le fait d'être en public n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'étais tellement heureux, j'aurais voulu montrer à mon père combien son discours m'avait touché, mais j'avais du mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais . Surtout avec mon père. Nous restions quelques secondes face à face, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Gueulfor m'interpelle , sautant sur l'occasion pour achever cette conversation embarrassante. Il me souhaitait mon anniversaire à son tour et Je le remerciais , soupirant intérieurement à l'idée de devoir encore supporter toute cette attention.

Je dû cependant me résoudre à recevoir encore des compliments et des remerciements de la part des villageois, qui vinrent me voir presque un par un pour me souhaiter personnellement mon anniversaire, et même parfois m'offrir des cadeaux. J'étais tellement honoré que j'en étais mal à l'aise . Mais fallait que je me l'avoue : c'était le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie .

Surtout quand je le comparais à celui de l'année dernière .

La nuit était tombée , et le vent de l'hiver soufflait très fort . Je m'étais réchauffé face au feu , me frottant les bras et j'avais entendu mon père sortir de sa chambre au rez-de-chaussé . En l'ayant entendu , je m'étais redressé et je l'avais regardé , tandis qu'il préparait un sac de provisions . Je l'avais regardé et je lui avais lancé un regard inquisiteur .

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Il levait les yeux vers moi .

_\- Je prépare mes affaires . Nous partons à la recherche de l'île des dragons . _

Encore . Je l'avais regardé et sans rien ajouter , je m'étais avancé et je m'étais assis sur une chaise à la table à manger , dos tourné à mon père . Il finit de préparer son sac , et il s'était levé , se dirigeant vers la porte .

_\- Je rentrerai d'ici quelques semaines ._

Je n'avais pas répondu .

_\- Bon . J'y vais ._

_\- Non ._

Il fut surpris . Il s'était retourné , mais je ne m'étais toujours tourné vers lui .

_\- Comment ça , « non » ?_

_\- Tu peux pas partir . Pas aujourd'hui . _

_\- Et pourquoi ça ?_

J'avais écarquillé les yeux , mais j'étais tout de même resté dos à lui , jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts .

_\- Tu as oublié ?_

Il n'avait pas répondu . Je finis par me tourné vers lui , et je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux .

_\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ._

Sa surprise se fit sur son visage . Il se raclait la gorge et tentait de reprendre .

_\- Oh . Et tu as .._

_\- 15 ans . J'ai 15 ans aujourd'hui papa _.

Il m'avait regardé encore un instant dans les yeux et il se massait la nuque avec mal à l'aise . J'avais baissé les yeux vers le sol , et il avait prit son sac de provisions sur son dos . Il ouvrit la porte , laissant un courant d'air glacé entrer dans la maison et il soupirait .

_\- Joyeux anniversaire Harold ._

Il refermait la porte derrière lui , coupant net les rafales de vent . Je m'étais trouvé désormais seul chez moi , le silence faisant écho dans mes oreilles . J'ai toujours été seul , haïs , mépris . Je poussai un soupir .

_\- Merci . Papa ._

Ma voix avait résonné dans le vide .

Après quelques heures de festivités , mêlant musique , joie , bonne humeur et tirs de dragons , Je poussai un soupir et je sortis de la grande salle , fidèlement suivi par Krokmou . À peine j'avais ouvert la porte , que je pris une bouffée d'air frais par le vent glacial . Ce fut un choc, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Je pris alors une grande inspiration , et refermait la porte derrière moi , faisant taire les bruits de la fête à l'intérieur.

Ce fut un grand soulagement . Krokmou me donna un coup de bassin et je tournai la tête vers lui , lui souriant innocemment .

\- Je sais . Mais comprends moi , j'ai pas l'habitude de ça !

Il gémit avec amusement . C'était fou , j'avais l'impression de pouvoir le comprendre , et qu'il me comprenait , qu'on se parlait . Notre lien était plus fort que je ne le pensais et j'avais vraiment l'impression de parler à une personne humaine . Je tournai la tête et j'aperçus encore les aurores dans le ciel . Elles étaient toujours là . Je souris et je frottais mes bras à cause du froid .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Y'a plein de gens qui font la fête pour toi à l'intérieur .

Je décrochai mon regard de l'arc-en-ciel de la nuit et je regardais Astrid qui s'était posté à coté de moi .

\- Je suis ... fatigué , trouvais-je comme excuse

\- Tu es fatigué , où ils te fatiguent ?

Je la regardais et souris . Toucher . Comment elle faisait ? Elle lisait dans mes pensées , c'était évident .

\- Ils me fatiguent pas , c'est juste que … j'ai pas l'habitude d'être assailli comme ça dans ce village .

Elle me fixait et finit par hausser les épaules , soupirant .

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire . Et t'inquiète , tu vas bien finir par t'y habituer . Tu vas y être obligé de toute manière pour devenir chef , si tu veux un jour y parvenir .

\- Merci pour ta consolation , Astrid .

Elle me comprenait , elle lisait dans mes pensées , mais elle ne savait pas du tout consoler . Ce qui est plutôt un inconvénient . Elle se pinçait la lèvre , n'ayant pas bien calculé ses paroles -comme d'habitude- , et son esprit de guerrière reprit le dessus , ne prenant pas en compte ce qu'elle venait de dire .

\- Alors ? , dit-elle en changeant de sujet , qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Comme d'habitude . Allez plus loin .

\- Et tu n'as pas peur ?

\- De quoi ?

Je fus surpris de sa question . Je savais que j'étais encore le petit Harold , mais je n'avais pas peur d'explorer des terres inconnues . Elle me dévisageait .

\- De partir trop loin , et de rencontrer des personnes qui ne sont pas la « gentillesse incarnée » .

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle s'arrêta alors de marcher et me regardait avec une légère surprise que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer .

\- Me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu de leçon ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Dis-je avec impatience

\- La dernière fois que tu as exploré une terre qui t'étais inconnue , tu t'es fait capturer par Alvin .

\- Ah .

Ah oui , j'étais passé à coté de ça . J'avais oublié son plan qu'avait parfaitement marché sur moi: il avait laissé des plans à la forge de Berk qui conduisait à une île lointaine où soit disant vivaient des centaines de Furie Nocturne . Et par évidence , j'y suis allé et je me suis fait prendre par son piège.

Je savais parfaitement son objectif à présent : connaître tous les secrets des dragons pour s'en servir contre le monde .

Très gai , je suis au courant . C'est pour cela qu'il me voulait absolument . Comme si il pouvait croire un seul instant que je lui dirais tout .

\- Et en parlant des personnes qui ne sont pas « la gentillesse incarnée » , tu pensais à lui , n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hochait la tête . Je poussai un soupir et je la pris par les épaules , plantant mon regard dans le sien .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , tant que Krokmou est avec moi , je ne risquerais rien . Et puis , ça va faire des mois qu'il n'a donné aucun signe d'attaque !

\- C'est bien ça qui me tracasse .

Je poussai un énième soupir et j'aurai voulu l'embrasser pour qu'elle évite de dramatiser . Mais le fait est que je n'y arrivai pas . Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas le fait que je sois timide , non . C'était juste que … à chaque fois que j'essayai , elle me frappait , me rejetait ou bien me traitait d'abruti . Et quand moi je me laissai faire , il était hors de question que je laisse un commentaire , oh non. Et au final , c'était comme si j'avais besoin d'une sorte d'autorisation . Je sentais qu'un jour , ça allait m'énerver . J'étais censé être l'homme dans le couple ! Non ? Et puis , je sais que je suis encore jeune , mais j'aurai voulu aller un peu plus loin avec elle . Mais vu comment elle réagissait rien que quand je tentai de l'embrasser , je pouvais vite refouler mes montées de testostérone !

Je la regardai et je me mordis la lèvre , oubliant vite ma propre hésitation.

\- ça ira , ne t'inquiète pas .

Elle sourit et quand elle remarquait que je la tenais toujours par les bras , elle me donnait un coup dans l'épaule . Qu'est-ce que je disais !

\- Aieuh ! , gémissais-je , c'était pour quoi ça ?

\- ça , c'était pour m'avoir fait culpabilisé .

Je secouai la tête avec incompréhension . Elle me regardait , m'attrapa par ma veste et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes . J'aimerai pouvoir faire ça moi aussi un jour .

\- Et ça , c'est pour tout le reste , dit-elle en se séparant de moi , Joyeux anniversaire Harold.

Je lui rendit son sourire .

\- Merci .

On se regardait et Krokmou me poussa pour me faire réagir , me faisant rire .

\- Merci à toi aussi mon vieux .

Je levai alors les yeux , et vis les aurores boréales disparaître une à une dans le ciel illuminé par les étoiles .


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon . Il ne se passe pas grand chose encore dans ce chapitre , mais les choses sérieuses devraient arriver dès le prochain chapitre :) voilà voilà et encore merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**-Little Sayuri :** et ouai ! un bon anniversaire ! :) c'est vrai que j'ai été cruel pour ses 15 ans .. rooh je regrette rien enfaite XD ahah et pour ce qui arrive à Gueulfor , le mystère reste entier ! et oui Alvin a déjà réussi à le capturer dans un des épisodes des cavaliers de Berk :) mais rien de spécial ne s'est passé , tkt ;) ahah ! Astrid t'enerve ? c'est cool ça :D nan pour une fois j'essaye d'être sympa avec elle dans les prochains chapitres .. j'ai dis j'essaye ! contente que ça t'ai plu ! bonne lecture ;)  


**\- Oanah :** et voici la suite pour madame ! ^^ je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes le début et que mon style d'écriture de plaises :3 ah la la je devrais vérifier mes chevilles .. bref , bonne lecture ! :D

**\- Mama : **contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! :) ouai c'est vrai que quand je me relis ça fait grave poésie XD mais que m'arrive t-il ? ahah effectivement , le hicctrid c'est beuk X) ! pas mal :P Enigmatique . C'est exactement le mot à employer :p ce qui arrive à Gueulfor , le mystère reste entier ! :D Maëlle .. ah oui je me souviens de toi ;) contente que la fic t'intrigue ! bonne lecture !

**-elotstl :** et voilà une suite ! :D contente que le précédent t'ai plu ! bonne lecture ! ^^

**Laissez des reviews ;) biz!**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre III 

Du feu .

Du feu , des hurlements , des rugissements de dragons ,

Une ombre .

Dans un cri de terreur , elle se redressait sur son lit la respiration trouble et irrégulière . Enfin sortie de son cauchemar , elle reprit peu à peu conscience que tout n'était que son imagination , comme à chaque nuit . Après quelques minutes interminables , l'adolescente cligna des yeux , et écarta ses mèches de cheveux roux foncés collants son visage trempé , poussant un long soupir .

\- Encore .. , murmura t-elle pour elle-même

Toujours ce même cauchemar , qu'elle voyait de plus en plus souvent , qu'elle voyait depuis 15 ans maintenant . Elle se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur , toujours en haletant et pourtant quand elle y réfléchissait , tout était flou , brouillon . Elle ne se souvenait de rien . Dans un autre soupir de fatigue , elle se passait une main dans sa nuque essayant d'oublier . Encore une fois .

Elle regardait sa chambre , plonger dans l'obscurité . Elle passait sa vie dans l'obscurité . Puis , après quelques secondes de silence , elle entendit des voix étouffés contre les parois des murs . Des personnes parlaient à l'extérieur . Elle se retint du mieux qu'elle pouvait , mais la curiosité reprit le dessus . Elle fit alors valser la couette de l'autre coté du lit et à pas de biches , sortit de sa chambre .

L'adolescente pénétra dans un couloir sombre, faiblement éclairé par des lanternes dont les flammes tremblotantes peinaient à guider ses pas. Peu lui importait, elle était habituée à se guider dans toutes les conditions possibles. Elle continuait de marcher avec lenteur , et arriva jusqu'à une grande pièce circulaire au centre de laquelle brûlait un feu.

\- Je .. plan .. dragons ! …

En entendant parler , elle se plaqua contre le mur en pierres allant vers la salle , et seul des bribes lui revinrent aux oreilles . Elle inclina la tête sur le coté et aperçut une silhouette massive de l'autre côté du foyer, et un autre homme en face , mais éclairé. C'était un brun , ses cheveux dissimulés sous un casque , il était mince et avait une expression de visage neutre, presque dominé . Il n'avait pas l'air effrayant et dangereux . La silhouette se mouva jusqu'à être partiellement éclairée par le feu.

\- Tu en es sûr Sauvage ?! Et les Vipères ? Les Gronks ?

\- Tous les dragons , Alvin . Aucun Traître n'arrive à les dompter .

La silhouette s'avança un peu plus , et ses yeux noirs exprimaient toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant . Sa barbe épaisse entourait son visage , il avait un casque de viking avec des cornes cabossées , des pics acérés sur ses épaulières et ses poignets , et il était grand et trapu . Il faisait largement plus penser à une éventuelle menace que l'autre homme en face de lui .

Après l'avoir entendu dire ça , il grogna et projeta une table à l'autre bout de la pièce sous un fracas assourdissant . La jeune fille retint son souffle , gardant son calme .

\- On n'y arrivera jamais avec ces imbéciles ! Hurla t-il , la seule façon d'y arriver c'est avec le Conquérant des dragons !

La jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés écarquillait ses yeux couleur océan .

Le Conquérant des dragons . LA légende des îles . On raconte que c'est le plus fort et le plus courageux viking qui ai jamais existé , qu'il a réussi à tuer la Mort Rouge à lui seul , le dragon mythique , qu'il a réussi à dompter un Furie Nocturne , le dernier de son espèce , et qu'il a apporté la paix sur son île d'origine , Berk . On raconte qu'il a fait tout ça .

Le Conquérant des dragons était un exemple , un héros . Pour la jeune fille , c'était un modèle . Elle baissait les yeux et sourit légèrement . Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'Alvin ne le prenait pas du même point de vue qu'elle . Il voulait le capturer pour qu'il lui révèle tous ses secrets sur les dragons . Alvin voulait prendre aussi le pouvoir , et lui faire du mal .

\- J'ai tout essayé ! Hurla t-il de nouveau en faisant les cents pas , j'ai tenté de le piéger , de le résonner , d'attraper son Furie Nocturne , d'utiliser Ingrid contre lui , d'avoir le livre des dragons , mais aucun résultat ! Vous n'avez même pas été foutu d'approvisionner UN SEUL dragon ! Bande d'incompétents !

Sauvage recula d'un pas sous la menace dans sa voix et se racla la gorge . Il était vraiment dominé face à lui .

\- On .. a vraiment tout essayé , les prendre en douceur ..

J'ai déjà utilisé la douceur , pensait Alvin en continuant de tourner en rond

\- On .. on a utilisé la force ..

ça aussi , et plus qu'une fois .

\- De les prendre en surprise ..

Tout essayer . Il a tout tenté pour le capturer .

\- Et on même essayé de faire diversion .

Alvin se stoppait .

\- Mais rien à faire , les dragons-

\- Sauvage , tais-toi .

Un léger silence se fit . Le barbu tourna son regard vers le feu central et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage . Un sourire vicieux , las , mauvais .

\- Je crois avoir une idée . Préviens nos alliés .

La jeune fille le regardait sans comprendre , et quand Sauvage hochait la tête pour partir , elle se relevait et repartit en vitesse vers sa chambre .

* * *

Soudain un dragon noir traversa le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse. Après une vrille au dessus de Berk, le reptile fit une large courbe dans le ciel laissant m'apercevoir sur son dos , le montant .

On s'échangeait un regard et un sourire. Suivant la même pensée, il s'élevait soudain dans les airs, perpendiculaires à l'horizon. Krokmou poussa un rugissement d'excitation alors que ses ailes se confrontaient au vent et à la gravité. Se laissant soudain tomber en arrière, le dragon fit un looping avant de se laisser à nouveau porter par les courants. Je bougeai mon pied artificiel sans même y penser. Les contrôles de la queue endommagée du dragon étaient instinctifs et non réfléchies. Lui et moi ne faisait qu'un.

Le vol m'était presqu'aussi vital qu'à Krokmou.

Battant des ailes rapidement, le Furie Nocturne se posa avec aplomb sur la colonne de granite où les autres jeunes vikings de Berk m'attendaient, perchés chacun sur leur dragon.

\- Ok les gars, fis-je sans descendre de mon dragon, compétition du meilleur tour. Qui y va en premier ?

\- Moi ! S'exclama Rustik en se redressant sur sa scelle.

\- En fait, je crois que c'est … commença Varek avec hésitation.

\- Moi !

\- Cool, et bien maintenant petit bébé né prématurément , va ! S'exclama Astrid énervé

\- T'inquiète Astrid, on va y aller, et quand on y va, Crochefer et moi on met le AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH.

Sans attendre l'adolescent qui lui servait de cavalier, Crochefer s'était tout simplement laissé tomber de la falaise. Hurlant à plein poumon, Rustik vit le paysage défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le Cauchemar Monstrueux zigzagua entre les rochers, virant de bord à la dernière seconde. Le garçon faisait de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts les poings serrés sur les cornes de sa monture.

\- Oh non, fit-il avec appréhension en voyant que la bête ailée indocile se dirigeait à grand vent vers une faille pas plus large d'un ou deux mètres.

D'un mouvement fluide et le regard vicieux, Crochefer se mit à la verticale, frôlant le versant de son dos à dessein. Le casque cornu du brun se mit à faire des étincelles alors qu'il raclait la paroi rocheuse. La dragon lança un regard amusé à son maître. On aurait presque pu deviner un sourire sur son visage. A la sortie de la faille, il s'élança haut dans les airs. Après un bref looping, il fendit le ciel à la verticale, toujours sous les cris de son cavalier, et plongea dans la mer.

Entouré de bulle d'air, Crochefer sortit très vite de l'eau telle une torpille. Il s'éleva rapidement et vint se poser brutalement à sa place initiale à côté de ses camarades.

-Vivant ! S'exclama Rustik les mains sur sa poitrine histoire d'être sûr que son cœur y était encore présent. Je suis vivant !

Remarquant alors le regard ennuyé d'Astrid et le mien presque moqueur , sa joie soudaine se fit remplacer par son air assuré et plein de dédain habituel.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, termina t-il avec sérieux pensant leur faire croire que les sauts périlleux de Crochefer avaient été totalement planifié.

Il me désespéra toujours celui-là.

\- Ok, maintenant mon tour, dit Varek avec impatience. Prête Bouledogre ? Ajouta-t-il à son Gronk. C'est parti.

La dragonne et son cavalier arborant le même air de pleine détermination, la bête agita ses courtes ailes et quitta la falaise. Avec douceur et prudence le Gronk parcourut quelques mètres dans les airs faisant un cercle parfait pour revenir à son point de départ gentiment.

-Oui !, s'exclama t-il avec fierté , C'est notre tout nouvel essai.

Il se pencha ensuite avec amour sur sa dragonne, lui caressant le cou tandis que la grosse langue du reptile lui léchait le visage.

\- Mon tour, se défendit Kognedur à l'adresse de son frère

\- Non, mon tour, argumenta aussitôt Kranedur

\- Les gars, les interrompais-je avec une voix fatiguée

D'un même mouvement, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Même dragon.

-Ah c'est vrai, se calma aussitôt Kranedur

Les deux frères et sœurs échangèrent un coup de poing puis donnèrent le signal à leur Hideux Braguettaure . Étendant les ailes, la bête s'élança dans les airs. Mais alors que le dragon se dirigeait droit sur une colonne de granite, les ennuis commencèrent.

\- A gauche, fit Kranedur en tirant la tête de son dragon dans la même direction.

\- Non, à droite, lâcha Kognedur en faisant de même.

La colonne se rapprochait rapidement.

\- Non non non, à droite !

\- Non à gauche !

Écartelées, les têtes de Braguettaure revinrent soudain à leur place originale tel un élastique, les jumeaux se heurtant au passage. Évitant de s'écraser à la dernière seconde, le dragon à deux têtes sembla échanger un regard de malice avec lui-même. Dans un bel ensemble, les deux têtes lancèrent leurs cavaliers dans les airs.

Hurlant à plein poumon, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent en chute libre. Alors que la mer se rapprochait dangereusement, Kranedur se fit soudain rattraper par l'une des têtes de son dragon, tout comme sa sœur. La tête le balança alors vers le haut et il se retrouva assit à sa place en une fraction de seconde. D'un battement d'aile, le Braguettaure vint se poser à nouveau sur la colonne de granite.

\- On a failli mourir, déclara Kognedur totalement éprouvée et étalée sur l'un des cous de la bête.

\- Je sais, répliqua son frère dans le même état , On le refait ?

-Hey, les interrompit alors Astrid avec autorité. Mon tour.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard de défi

-Tu ferais bien de prendre des notes. Allons-y, hya !

Tempête décolla comme une fusée , tandis que je les regardai partir avec un léger sourire .

\- Ok Tempête, dit-elle alors qu'elles étaient dans les airs. Tremblement de terre.

Le dragon vipère descendit alors au niveau de l'eau et laissa sa queue pourfendre la surface. L'écume qui s'en éleva suivant leur sillage.

\- Douze, ordonna Astrid.

La dragonne se lança alors dans une vrille, les ailes plaquées contre son corps d'écailles, tournant sur elle-même à une vitesse phénoménale. Après douze tours, Tempête redressa son vol, prête pour la nouvelle acrobatie demandée. Celle-ci ne se fit pas tarder.

-Attaque du moineau !

La dragonne vipère s'éleva dans le ciel telle une torpille accomplissant une autre vrille. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin. Astrid leva les bras avec fierté dans les airs. Les autres adolescents émirent des exclamations approbatrices et impressionnés. Excepté pour Rustik, qui lâcha d'un ton acide :

\- Ok, mais tu pourrais le faire sans le dragon ?

Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule en réponse.

-Bien, apparemment on a pas mal de boulot à faire, dis-je tranquillement en grattant Krokmou derrière l'oreille.

Il poussa un léger ronronnement, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas du tout inquiet pour notre performance. Sur ce, il décollait dans les airs . Étendant ses ailes gracieusement, Krokmou fit un looping arrière et se laissa tomber ensuite le long de la falaise. La vitesse qu'il gagnait s'accrut de secondes en secondes, faisant siffler le vent à mes oreilles . L'océan se rapprochait dangereusement, pourtant j'étais loin d'être inquiet, mais plutôt concentré et déterminé. Je comptais les secondes en l'attente du bon moment pour me redresser. Ce que je fis juste avant que nos deux corps ne percutent l'eau de plein fouet. Deux vagues jaillirent de chaque côté du dragon alors qu'il filait au ras de l'eau.

Il fit un demi-tour autour d'une colonne de granite et se mit alors à zigzaguer entre les piliers de granite naturels. Il se dirigea alors vers ceux qui l'intéressait. On s'était entraînés maintes fois à cet enchaînement. Il s'agissait de deux colonnes reliaient entre elles par un fin pont de pierre recouvert légèrement des restes de glaces de l'hiver . Alors que la scène qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes semblait ralentir, je me redressai sur ma scelle défaisant mon attache de la prothèse.

Alors que le corps fin de Krokmou passait sous le pont, je sautai par-dessus. Je me mis à courir, le regard sûr et confiant, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ressentis à cet instant les même sensations que lorsque j'ai sauté par dessus l'arc de glace .

J'étais libre , face au vent , face au monde , face à lumière .

Libre .

Un pas, puis deux, puis trois … au cinquième, je sautai dans le vide. Avec un rugissement, Krokmou me rattrapa et monta en piquet.

Les autres échangèrent des cris d'admirations en m'ayant vu effectuer un tel exploit.

Le Furie Nocturne lança des boules de feu bleues qui explosèrent juste devant les yeux du groupe d'adolescents.

\- Il est encore le meilleur, fit Astrid non sans admiration dans les yeux.

Krokmou traversa les restes de fumées bleues de sa propre attaque , et je me penchai vers son oreille.

\- Encore une victoire, dis-je , bravo mon vieux.

Nous partîmes alors et je fus heureux de ce que notre travail d'équipe ai encore pût faire .

* * *

1 heure était passée , nous laissant le temps de découvrir deux autres archipels non loin de Mourir Gelé . Nous survolions l'île et je descendis un peu à l'écart des autres . Quoi ? Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à eux ! Je descendis du dos de Krokmou , m'étirant les bras après une demi-journée de vol .

\- La prochaine fois , on mettra un peu moins de temps . Je suis littéralement en train de me bousiller le dos !

Krokmou poussa un gémissement neutre . Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien mon vieux ! Aurais-je dis si Gueulfor n'était pas arrivé face à moi .

\- Enfin de retour ! Tu en as pris du temps !

\- Oui je sais , mais tu ne devineras jamais tout ce qu'on a découvert !

\- Je n'en doute pas .

Je lui souris .

\- Ah et au fait , il y a ton père qui te cherche .

\- Encore , soupirai-je en me passant une main sur mon front , et c'est pour quoi cette fois ci ?

Il haussa les épaules . Je grognai pour moi même et je poussai un autre soupir pour me donner du courage .

\- Ok . Merci Gueulfor .

Il me fit un clin d'œil et au mieux de monter sur le dos de Krokmou , je préférai prendre la marche . Pas que j'en avais marre , mais parce que je voulais prendre mon temps . Je marchais alors , avec à mes cotés Krokmou et je regardai le village avec un léger sourire . Ça faisait tellement plaisir et étrange de voir des dragons ici , à Berk .

\- Ils arrivent ! entendis-je soudainement

Je tournai la tête et aperçus un viking regardant vers le ciel. Celui-ci se précipita alors vers un abri. Je levai mes yeux à mon tour .

\- Fientes de dragons ! S'écria un autre viking alors que les habitants du village, se mettaient tous à l'abri.

Je compris aussitôt ce que cela voulait dire , et je reculai prudemment en voyant un vol de centaines de dragons passer au dessus du village. Alors que tous semblaient céder à la panique,je reculais encore .

\- Oh fientes, dis-je en montrant vainement l'un des excréments. Ah c'est dégoûtant.

Je tournai la tête et me rendis compte que je n'étais pas soumis à la soudaine pluie qui ravageait Berk.

\- Salut Mulch ! Salut Bucket ! Fis-je aux deux vikings se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre avec des parapluies improvisés à base de couvercle de tonneau. Désolé à propos de …

\- Tous les jours à six heures, lâcha calmement Bucket, qui avait un seau renversé sur la tête en guise de couvre chef. Ils sont réguliers au moins.

\- Ça me rappelle les jours où c'étaient tuer où être tué, ajouta Mulch avec un air songeur.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules , restant neutre , essayant de ne pas trop me rappeler de cette époque de guerre , de sang , et de … mépris .

La « pluie » fut enfin terminée , et je sortis de sous l'abri , accompagné de Krokmou . Où il était passé celui-là ? Ah c'est vraiment dégoûtant . Ah peine c'était terminé , qu'une sorte d'équipe de nettoyage était passé nettoyer les dégâts .

\- Encore des dragons ..

Ce grognement , pénible et grondeur , je le reconnaîtrai entre milles . Je priai pour moi-même pour ne pas y rester longtemps et je me tournai vers Mildiou . En le voyant , Krokmou ne put s'empêcher de grogner .

\- Il faudra s'y faire , ils vivent avec nous maintenant .

\- Et par la faute de qui ?

Je serrai les poings .

\- Je suis obligé de faire garde constante maintenant sur mon potager de choux ! Les dragons n'arrêtent pas de le détruire et de le ravager .

\- Ce sont des dragons , et ce n'est pas moi qui vais les changer .

\- Tu as bien réussi à changer un village tout entier .

\- Ce n'était franchement pas la même chose .

Ça y ai , il commençait à m'énerver , et Krokmou continuait de grogner à mes cotés .

\- Et donc , fit-il en changeant de sujet , tu continues d'explorer ?

Sa question me surpris . Assez . Depuis quand il s'intéressait à ce que je faisais ?

\- Euh .. euh oui .

\- Et tu découvres des îles ?

\- Certaines oui , répondis-je pas très sûr de moi

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Deux archipels .. à coté de Mourir Gelé .

\- Bien .

Je comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait , et comment la conversation ai pût virer à ce point . Il me regardait un instant , et je le jaugeait du regard , le regardant de haut en bas avec incompréhension . Lui qui se plaint tous les jours des dragons , s'intéressait à ce que j'avais découvert ?

\- Et .. ta prochaine expédition se déroulera où ?

Je continuai de le regarder , et je parlais avec hésitation .

\- à l'Ouest .

\- L'Ouest , hein ? Très bon choix ..

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Dis-je soudainement avec méfiance

\- Oh je ne sais pas , juste une intuition ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre vieillard ..

\- Mmh.

Je continuais de le regarder et je me tournai donc vers Krokmou , qui lui avait les pupilles encore fines .

\- Allons-nous en . Mon père m'attend .

Je lui lançai un dernier regard et je montai sur le dos du Furie Nocturne , m'envolant . Mildiou regardait le dragon s'éloigner et affichait un sourire las .

\- l'Ouest … Mmh. Ça peut être une bonne information pour le plan d'Alvin .


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ^^ le prochain sera poster un peu plus tôt parce qu'il sera largement plus court .. voilà voilà . Merci encore pour les reviews ! n'hésitez pas à en poster ^^**

**\- paige Lucile : **coucou toi ! ^^ je suis contente que tu apprecies cette fic ! :D j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant ;) et pour répondre à ta question (je sais plus si je l'ai déjà fait XD) , j'ai vu les épisodes sur Cartoon Network ou en streaming sur internet et youtube . Après .. c'était pas forcément en français :) voilà voilà ! merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**\- Guest : **Ah oui ? et je vais me justifier ;) enfaite cette fic se déroule un peu dans les moments de la série et je réecris certains passage des épisodes . Mais ça s'arrête là ! parce que tu verras , la suite n'est pas DU TOUT comme dans les épisodes . Tu verras par toi même ;) sur ce , bonne lecture !

**\- Little Sayuri : **Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! :D et .. ah bon ? elle te fait penser à Merida ? moi je l'imagine pas du tout comme elle X) après c'est qu'un premier aperçus , tu verras par la suite , ton image va changer , crois moi ! ^^ et oui , j'ai repris quelques passages des épisodes pour le chapitre précédent X) mais tu verras , ce sera pas tout tout la meme chose pour celui là et les prochains !oh non X) ahah ! ah ouai ce serait pas con de faire ça XD merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! ^^

**- nono : **merci je suis contente que la fic te plaise :P et ouai , Kogne et Krane sont ... bah .. Kogne et Krane X) les même ! ouai moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir un dragon .. aaaah j'en veux un *-* . Oui , evitons de parler de Astrid et Harold merci XD merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**\- Mama : **ah ! toi aussi tu détestes Mildew ? toujours avec ses choux X) et en parlant de choux , j'ai absolument rien compris à ton combat de l'homme hybride chou XD j'étais en mode 'What ?' X) merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! bonne lecture !

* * *

** Ah , et je bénis mon nouveau beta-lecteur qui n'est autre que Naemos ^^ il a eut le courage de corriger toutes les fautes depuis le début de la fic ! merci pour ce que tu fais ;) **

**Bref , Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre IV

Nous ne prîmes que quelques minutes pour arriver devant chez moi, la nuit tombant sur Berk. Et, comme par hasard, notre maison était la plus éloignée et la plus haute sur l'île... ce qui avait parfois - non, surtout des inconvénients. Je lança un regard à Krokmou, et il descendit, se posant juste devant la bâtisse.

\- À ton avis, pour quelles raisons veut-il me parler cette fois ?

Il sembla hausser les épaules, l'air neutre. Je descendis de son dos, et entra dans ma maison. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir le feu central allumé et mon père installé dans son grand fauteuil, sculptant dans un morceau de bois. J'aurais voulu être assez discret et filer directement dans ma chambre pour éviter cette conversation que j'appréhendais légèrement, mais bien évidemment, le simple fait de pousser la porte avait indiqué ma présence.

\- Te voilà Harold.

J'étais resté bloqué dans ma position, une jambe en l'air et les bras écartés de chaque côté. Je serrais les dents et tournais la tête vers mon père, qui, lui, continuait de sculpter le bois.

\- Euh... oui. Je suis rentré.

\- Très bien. Il faut que je te parle.

Je repris une position normale, poussais un soupir tout en retirant ma tenue de vol pour la mettre de côté. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se tourna vers moi.

\- Si c'est au sujet de l'Académie, je suis désolé de ne pas y être passé, mais on s'entraînait avec les autres sur les roches de granites ! Et puis je me lèverais un peu plus tôt demain matin, et je m'occuperais de la gestion dès que j'y serais. Tu verras, les dragons vont-

\- Harold, me coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas de l'Académie dont je voudrais te parler.

J'arrêtais de parler et je le regardais, le regard inquisiteur. Alors c'était de quoi ? D'un truc que j'avais oublié ? Des dragons ? Ils ont encore fait des misères ?

\- C'est à propos de tes excursions.

\- De... de mes excursions ? Dis-je perplexe.

\- Oui.

Il semblait affreusement sérieux. Je tentais de prendre la situation à la légère, et m'installa à table, où mon dîner était déjà prêt.

\- Et... pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai découvert depuis ?

\- Non, c'est pas-

\- Parce que la carte s'agrandit de plus en plus ! J'ai trouvé plusieurs îles et archipels au sud et à l'est. Tu verras, un jour, avec Krokmou, j'irai-

\- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes.

Je me tus immédiatement. Ma fourchette resta plantée dans ma viande et je lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension à mon père.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Il finit par poser le canard en bois qui était maintenant terminé, et se leva de son fauteuil en se frottant les mains devant le feu qui brûlait au centre de la pièce.

\- Tu as de plus en plus de responsabilités, fils. Dans 4 ans, ce sera toi qui devras prendre la gestion du village, et tu as maintenant les dragons à t'occuper. Je sais que ce ne sera pas très simple, mais il faudra le faire.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête mes expéditions ?

Il soupira.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? Dis-je soudainement

\- Tu dois-

\- Prendre mes responsabilités ? le coupais-je sur un ton qui m'était inconnu et en me levant de ma chaise, j'ai encore tout le temps pour ça !

\- Non, il ne te reste que quelques années. Tu auras à peine eu le temps de souffler que tu auras déjà le village à ta charge !

\- C'est pas une raison pour que j'arrête d'explorer les environs !

Il poussa un autre soupir d'exaspération. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me demander. Arrêter d'aller plus loin, c'était comme m'interdire de voler avec Krokmou.

J'aimais ça, et c'était ça que je voulais faire.

Je ne voulais pas être comme mon père.

\- Je... je découvre de plus en plus d'îles, et même de nouvelles espèces de dragons... et...

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Harold. Ton travail commence même maintenant, tu vois ? Les dragons sont sous ta responsabilité, ainsi que l'Académie, qui a besoin de toi.

\- Je croyais que c'était pas de l'Académie que tu voulais me parler, dis-je avec un ton maussade et amer.

\- Fils. S'il te plaît, c'est très sérieux.

\- Je sais bien que ça l'est ! Mais je ne veux pas arrêter.

\- Harold, ce n'est pas une question.

\- M-Mais papa ! Tu comprends pas ce que ça signifie pour moi !

\- Si je le sais, mais tu dois commencer à te préparer pour ton avenir.

\- Tu peux pas juste me laisser en profiter ?!

\- Tu as eu 16 ans pour en profiter !

Soudainement, une montée de colère prit le dessus en entendant cette phrase. J'avais fais le contour de la table, me trouvant à l'autre bout du feu, fixant mon père les sourcils froncés.

\- Non ! Qu'un an ! Les 15 autres années de ma vie, je les ai passé à me faire tout petit, a tenter de me faire accepter et à me réfugier dans la forêt ! Ose me dire que ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Harold, ce n'est pas le moment de ressortir les tabous de la famille, soupira-t-il avec agacement.

\- Les quoi ?! M'écriai-je outré. Tu sais ce que signifient toutes ces années à être le bon à rien du village pour moi ?!

\- C'est du passé tout ça.

\- Ça l'est pour toi ! Dis-je en le pointant du doigt, mais pas pour moi. Tu crois que j'arrive très bien à m'endormir le soir ? Non ! Tous les matins je me réveille avec la crainte que tout n'a été qu'un rêve, que je sois encore le boulet de service ! Tu sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant 15 ans !

De la colère. De la haine. De l'envie. De la tristesse. De la rancune. Du chagrin. De la déprime. De la honte. C'était tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir.

\- Harold, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de dire tout ça.

\- J'en ai envie ! Ok ?!, m'écriai-je, tu ne sais pas tout de moi !

\- Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir des trucs à dire ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à repenser à cette époque ? À avoir souffert ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Il soupirait et croisa les bras, tandis que des questions me brûlèrent les lèvres.

\- Certains peuvent aussi repenser à cette époque-

\- Non. À avoir souffert, précisais-je avec impatience

\- Oh...

Il se gratta la barbe avec anxiété. Il ne faisait ça que rarement et seulement quand ça en valait la peine.

\- Quoi ? Dis-je

\- Non. Rien.

\- Je voudrais savoir.

\- C'est juste...

\- Qui ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

\- Gueulfor.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il parlait de notre Gueulfor ? Ce fou à la grande joie de vivre ? Et puis comment ça, il a souffert ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

\- … Gueulfor ?

Il me regardait un instant et finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non, oublie ça.

Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Non, attends, j'aimerais savoir.

\- Tu veux savoir beaucoup trop de choses, Harold, il faudrait que tu te fasses une raison.

\- Une raison ? C'est moi qui devrais me faire une raison ? Non mais je rêve ! M'écriai-je avec un rire amer, et toi ? Tu repenses souvent à cette époque, hein ?

Il baissait un instant les yeux.

\- Et bien...

\- À quoi tu repenses ? À ton succès ? À ta honte envers moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors à tes petites tueries ? Dis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait plaisantin.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Mon sourire disparut aussitôt.

\- Tu repenses à ça ?

Il continuait de me regarder.

\- De temps à autre.

\- Et alors quoi, ça te manque ?

Il ne répondit pas. J'ouvris un peu plus grand les yeux et secouais la tête avec un air indigné.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, dis-je en regardant en l'air, Tuer te manques. Qu'est-ce que j'avais cru ?! T'as beau essayer de changer, ça ne marche pas ! Et tu oses me demander d'arrêter mes expéditions ?!

\- Fils, ne le prends pas comme ça.

\- Non ! Non, je veux rien entendre, j'en ai assez entendu.

\- Harold, ne prends pas tout sur moi, je ne suis pas le seul !

Je n'en revenais pas. Et vu son regard, il regrettait subitement d'avoir avoué ça.

Moi je ressentais en cet instant... du dégoût.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire, dis-je écœuré, vous faites vos mignons avec les dragons alors qu'au fond vous regrettez cette époque où la guerre faisait rage. Tu oses me demander d'arrêter d'explorer, et en plus de me préparer à diriger un village comme celui-là.

\- Harold...

\- C'est bon, le coupais-je en secouant la tête, pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'ai compris.

Je fronçais les sourcils et fit claquer ma langue avec dégoût.

\- Je vous déteste tous.

Il soupirait.

\- Allez viens Krokmou. On n'est pas chez nous ici.

Le Furie Nocturne se leva et me rejoignit.

\- Harold, s'il te plaît…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

\- Laisse-moi au moins m'ex-

À peine j'avais ouvert la porte qu'un champ de flammes traversa l'allée. Je reculais et écarquillais les yeux face au désastre qui se présentait sous mes yeux.

\- À l'attaque ! s'écria un homme à la hache aiguisée

Les hurlements de guerre résonnèrent sur Berk, alors que les dragons chevauchés pas les Hooligans ripostèrent contre les attaquants. Les champs de flammes s'agrandirent, les combats commencèrent et j'aperçus une vingtaine de bateaux aux abords de l'île. J'eus pendant un instant un flash. Celui de la guerre d'autrefois, celui où les dragons massacraient les vikings et emportaient nos provisions avec eux.

Une vision d'horreur.

Une marée d'hommes armés descendait des bateaux, se répandant comme la peste dans les rues du village. J'entendais des cris et des bruits de combats. Ici et là, des petits incendies avaient été déclenchés. L'apocalypse s'était abattue sur Berk.

Krokmou grognait en voyant les attaquants et je secouai la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Je m'avançais un peu plus, et vis déjà toute la bande d'adolescents attaquer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et qui pouvait nous...

Je plissai les yeux et aperçus quelqu'un en bas.

\- Trouvez Harold ! Et apportez-le-moi vivant !

Le casque lui recouvrait la moitié du visage, ainsi que ses peintures de guerre, mais je pouvais reconnaître entre mille son sourire.

\- Dagur..., murmurai-je en comprenant la gravité de la situation, les Berserkers attaquent !

Stoïk sortit de la maison et fronçait les sourcils en courant vers le village, empoignant une masse.

\- Soufflez dans la corne !

Hoark n'attendit pas deux fois l'appel, et se dirigea vers la corne géante, avant de souffler dedans. Le son qui en sortait, grave et dissonant, résonna sur l'île entière. Je souffla un bon coup et fronça les sourcils. Il était temps d'agir.

\- Ok Krokmou, allons-y !

Le dragon rugit et je monta sur son dos, m'envolant dans les airs.

\- Allez Tempête ! S'écria Astrid, alertée.

La dragonne ne se fit pas prier et s'éleva dans les airs pour tirer à vue sur les assaillants. Les jumeaux étaient déjà en pleine action à l'ouest, provoquant explosion sur explosion. Pourtant, l'ennemi semblait se multiplier sans fin. Les Vikings combattaient valeureusement, mais je n'avais pas besoin de calcul pour comprendre que nous étions en infériorité numérique. Et même aidés de nos dragons, les pertes seraient considérables.

Je sentais l'adrénaline affluer dans mes veines, et j'entendais mon cœur battre sourdement dans mes oreilles. Le combat était un chaos sans fin. Montant dans le ciel, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil, des dragons barrer la route à un nouveau flot d'hommes. J'aperçus aussi Gueulfor faire bon usage de son crochet, ainsi que Stoïk en se mêlant à la bataille.

Krokmou poussa un rugissement aigu et ouvrit sa gueule avant de tirer sur les ennemis, provoquant une explosion. Les cris retentirent, et Dagur leva les yeux vers nous.

\- Il est là ! VITE !

Je poussai un léger cri quand des filets et des bolas furent projetés vers nous à grande vitesse, mais nous fûmes plus rapides et Krokmou les esquiva parfaitement.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, trop de questions m'embrouillaient l'esprit. Pourquoi étions-nous attaqués ? Pourquoi Dagur me voulait ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je baissais les yeux et aperçus les Berserkers se regroupés avec des catapultes pour tenter de nous attraper.

\- Ok mon vieux, j'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir faire un détour !

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase que des filets furent, de nouveau, tirés avec plus de force et de précision.

\- Fais attention !

Krokmou rugit et tira sur une des catapultes qui explosa, blessant quelques attaquants. J'aurais voulu pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais quelques secondes après, un bola fut lancé et il réussit à emmêler les pattes du Furie Nocturne. Je poussa un cri et lui un rugissement alors que nous chutions vers le sol. L'atterrissage fut lourd et extrêmement douloureux. J'avais senti mon dos craquer et ma tête heurter la selle, mais je m'en sortis quand même. Je grimaça et ma tête se mit à tourner, les voix et les cris autour de moi résonnèrent et s'étouffèrent dans mes tympans.

Les Berserkers arrivèrent en courant, enroulant Krokmou dans des cordes tandis qu'ils tentèrent de m'attraper sur son dos. J'aurai voulu me débattre mais j'étais encore trop sonné pour me rendre compte de la situation présente.

\- Yiah !

Astrid arriva debout sur le dos de Tempête et sauta, hache en main, pour repousser les envahisseurs. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte et parvint à les éloigner.

\- Rustik ! Varek ! appela-t-elle

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent aussitôt et avec un cri de joie, qui ne semblait pas des moindres, les combattirent, les éloignant de Krokmou. La blonde hocha la tête et se rua vers Krokmou, sortant son couteau pour défaire les liens. Le reptile pût se dégager et Astrid m'aida ensuite. Je secouai la tête, clignant des yeux avant de me reprendre en main. Cette fois-ci, j'entendais parfaitement et vis parfaitement clair.

\- Harold, m'appela-t-elle, il faut que tu partes d'ici !

Je leva la tête vers elle, et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Hein ? Non ! Il est hors de question que je parte !

\- Mais tu dois le faire ! C'est toi qu'ils cherchent !

Je continuai de secouer la tête, persistant.

\- Non, non. Hors de question que je vous laisse seuls les combattre !

\- Harold, dit-elle durement, ils te veulent, toi. Il faut que tu t'en ailles le temps qu'on se débarrasse d'eux, et vite ! Sinon on n'en a pas fini !

Je soupira et jeta un regard autour de moi. Tout le monde se battait pour tenter de repousser les Berserkers, et même la bande y mettait du sien. Les dragons enflammaient les catapultes, brûlant sans faire exprès quelques maisons, et il n'aurait manqué que les torches géantes montant dans le ciel pour créer une reconstitution parfaite de la guerre contre les reptiles.

Dagur hurla contre eux pour réussir à passer la barrière Rustik-Varek-Dragons pour venir me chercher au plus vite. Je soupira.

\- Astrid...

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Maintenant. Trouves-toi un refuge, une île, quelque chose et caches-y toi. Le temps qu'on se débarrasse d'eux.

Je la regarda un instant droit dans les yeux et soupira une énième fois. Était-ce la meilleure chose à faire ? Je tourna la tête vers mon père, et le vis combattre les ennemis avec fureur et... plaisir.

Ça devait lui faire du bien.

Je fronça alors les sourcils et me tourna vers Krokmou qui ne cessait de grogner devant tant de combats.

\- Krokmou, partons vite !

Le Furie Nocturne me lança un regard inquisiteur et gémit alors que je montais sur son dos.

\- Maintenant !

Il ouvrit ses ailes et nous décollions dans les airs à une vitesse vertigineuse. Astrid nous regardait et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle remonta sur le dos de Tempête en poussant un terrible cri de guerre avant de repartir à la bataille. Même à notre âge, elle savait parfaitement se défendre contre des ennemis de ce genre. En volant vers le ciel, Krokmou pivotait sur le côté, survolant Berk. La vision du massacre d'une vue aérienne était quelque chose d'abominable, d'apocalyptique.

D'autres filets furent lancés sur nous et le dragon les esquiva de justesse. La vitesse s'accrut, et nous partions par-delà la mer et de la nuit noire, loin de Berk.

Vers l'Ouest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! alors me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre , un peu plus court c'est vrai. En espérant que ça vous plaira ! ;) le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être avant la rentrée, et à partir de là le rythme de publication restera constant, au minimum un chapitre par semaine. Voilà voilà :) **

\- Neziioux : ahah désolé je crois que tu t'es trompé :P ce n'est pas la suite de Différent, mais une autre histoire :) la suite arrivera prochainement, le temps que je travail encore l'hisoire et que j'écrive des chapitres en avance :) le résumé arrivera lui aussi sur mon profil ;) voilà voilà ! ^^

\- Unefeerique : cc ! ^^ je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise ! :D et .. oh la vache tu me laisse sans voix XD ahah ! surprise ! tu verras par la suite si tes théories sont fausses ou non ! ^^ merci pour ta review ! bonne lecture !

\- Little Sayuri : hihi contente que ça t'ai plu ! ^^ et ouai , Stoik est un peu vache, c'est vrai. Et ça sent le barbecue en effet ! XD et non ! pas de bisous ! pas le temps ! :D ... ET PAS ENVIE ! XDD merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois Naemos pour avoir corriger les petites fautes d'orthographe qui se sont balader dans le coin ! :P**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre V

Mes pires cauchemars avaient pris le dessus . Le fait de m'endormir le soir par peur que tout redevienne comme avant m'avait hanté toute une année . Mais maintenant , Berk était en feu , Dagur attaquait et moi , je fuyais . Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais , ce que je devais faire . Surtout depuis la dernière discussion avec mon père . Je ne savais plus du tout quoi penser de ce tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire . Je repensais à ça , et aussi au jour de la paix , celui où il m'avait dit qu'il était fier de moi pour avoir mis fin à la guerre .

_Bienvenue chez toi_ , m'avait souhaité Gueulfor . J'étais vraiment chez moi là-bas ? Pourquoi je me posais cette question . Il y avait ma famille , mes amis , Astrid , l'Académie .. mais en même temps , cette question me rongeait l'âme et l'esprit .

Bienvenue chez toi ..

Krokmou secouait son dos et poussait un gémissement , me réveillant soudainement .

\- Hein .. ? Quoi ?

Il faisait toujours nuit et j'étais à bout de forces , mort de fatigue . Ça faisait des heures qu'on volait , et la nuit était noire. Il devait être dans les 3 heures du matin . Du moins , je croyais . Je bayais lourdement , me passant une main sur mon visage et regardais face à moi . La mer . Il n'y avait que ça à l'horizon qui pourtant défilait devant la vitesse de Krokmou . Et encore , j'arrivais à peine à distinguer la mer du ciel , si ce n'est les étoiles qui trônaient les cieux . Je poussais un soupir , faisant un peu plus froid qu'il y a quelques heures et me penchai vers le Furie Nocturne .

\- ça fait trop longtemps qu'on vole .. , dis-je avec fatigue , et y'a encore rien du tout .. pas d'îles , d'archipels , de terres … ni même de navires .

Krokmou gémit pour réponse . C'était sûrement une sorte d'approbation , et il devait sûrement commencer à fatiguer lui aussi . Après tout , c'est lui qui volait depuis la tombée de la nuit , pas moi .

\- J'espère qu'on va pouvoir trouver quelque chose avant le lever du jour mon grand .. et je parle pour toi .

Un ronronnement . Je soupirais , et regardais même derrière moi . Pas de surprise , même décor qu'à l'avant . Ainsi que sur les cotés . Nous étions entourés et encerclés par l'océan . Je secouais la tête et baissais un instant les yeux , replongeant dans mes pensées .

\- Tu crois que Berk est toujours attaqué ?

Il aurait été humain , il aurait sûrement haussé les épaules . Cette question commençait à me trotter dans la tête et je me repassais en boucle les dernières images qui me restait en mémoire . Je caressais alors la tête du dragon avec affection , et mon geste fut tellement répété et régulier que je fermais un peu plus les yeux , je perdais un peu .. plus .. conscience .. et …. je ….. euh …..

Krokmou gémit et je me réveillais en sursaut sur son dos , tournant la tête de tous les cotés .

\- Hein .. ?! Non je .. j'étais réveillé !

Krokmou gémit un peu plus fortement .

\- Roooh c'est bon ! J'étais juste ..

Je me tus en gardant mon regard face à moi . Je plissai les yeux et je parvins à distinguer entre le ciel étoilé et la mer noire ..

une terre .

\- Tu vois ce que je vois mon grand ?

Il acquiesçait . Un léger sourire se formait sur mes lèvres et je repris une position de vol convenable .

\- Allons y Krokmou .

Il reprit un peu plus de vitesse . Il a fallut encore une vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la terre . À peine étions nous arrivé que Krokmou se posait et se laissait tomber à terre , épuisé . Je tapotai sa tête écroulée sur le sol , lui disant de se reposer et je descendis de son dos , mes jambes engourdies . De plus , je sentais encore cette douleur insupportable dans mon dos et j'essayai de l'oublier au maximum . Même si je ne voyais pas grand chose , je pouvais quand même conclure que cette île était petite , et déserte . Encore une nouvelle découverte .

C'était une véritable terre de cailloux . Il n'y avait que des rochers , qui coupaient l'île en un labyrinthe géant et seulement quelques arbres vivaient dans les alentours . Cet endroit n'était pas très accueillant , mais c'était mieux que rien .

\- ça va aller mon vieux ?

Il répondit par un faible gémissement . Je me penchai vers lui et le caressai avec douceur .

\- T'inquiète .. on va se reposer . Jusqu'au lever du jour , ok ?

Il n'avait même plus la force de répondre . Je m'allongeai alors et posai ma tête sur la sienne , fermant à mon tour les yeux .

Je pus m'endormir cette fois-ci tranquillement .

* * *

_Une explosion éclata derrière Astrid , donnant presque l'impression qu'elle soit au ralenti , son encadrement dans une boule de feu . Les autres se joignirent à elle , dans une démarche impressionnante et héroïque .  
_

_Je me mis à sourire , un air béat sur le visage , ne quittant pas des yeux la belle blonde . Je me penchai vers le bord , essayant de les apercevoir , mais je fus aussitôt hissé à l'intérieur , suspendu en l'air par le crochet du forgeron . _

_\- Non ! S'il te plait , laissez moi sortir ! J'ai besoin de faire ma marque . _

_\- Oh , tu en fait beaucoup des marques . Là où il fallait pas ! ._

-_ S'il te plaît , juste deux minutes ! Je vais tuer un dragon , et ma vie va prodigieusement devenir meilleure . Je pourrai même avoir un rendez-vous !_

_\- Tu ne peux pas soulever un marteau , tu ne peux pas lancer une hache ... , Gueulfor attrapa un bola , ... tu n'arrives même pas à jeter un de ces trucs là !_

_Un Viking se pencha et attrapa celui dans la main du blond , le lançant sur un Gronk qui chuta vers le sol en piquet . Le bola lia ses jambes , l'envoyant dans une lourde chute ._

_\- Bon très bien, mais ..._

_Je me précipitai vers un coin en arrière de la boutique et je présentai fièrement un truc bizarre , une sorte de brouette comme engin .. _

_\- ... ça , ça le fera pour moi !_

_Je tapotai le dessus de l'engin , et un bras surgit , équipé avec des arcs jumeaux . Ils lancèrent prématurément un bola , manquant de justesse Gueulfor et en frappant un Viking au comptoir en pleine tête_

_\- Arggh ! , grogna le Viking ._

_\- Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !_

_Le moustachu soupirait et semblait légèrement irrité quand il me parlait ._

_\- C'est juste une petite question de calibrage .._

_\- Harold . Si tu veux un jour partir combattre les dragons , il faut d'abord que tu te débarrasses de tout … ça , dit-il en me pointant de haut en bas_

_\- Mais ... c'est tout moi que tu viens de montrer_

_\- Oui ! C'est ça ! Cesse un peu d'être tout toi .._

Un craquement de brindille me réveillais aussitôt .

J'ouvris grand les yeux , me sortant de mon rêve remplis de souvenirs , et redressai doucement la tête . Je regardai face à moi , mais ma vision était légèrement floue et la nuit encore présente n'arrangeait rien . Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je dormais , mais l'aurore n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Enfin je croyais . Je regardai attentivement les immenses rochers gris et levai les yeux vers les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel encore noir .

Un autre craquement , plus persistant .

Je fronçai les sourcils et Krokmou dû l'entendre aussi , puisqu'il relevait la tête , les oreilles relevés et les pupilles fines .

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui murmurai-je

Il se mit à renifler . Il y avait vraiment quelque chose . On se relevait , regardant face à nous et je lançai un regard au dragon avant de m'avancer prudemment . On avançait sur l'île et on passait à coté des rochers . J'effleurai du bout des doigts le roc , tandis que je regardai autour de moi avec méfiance . Tandis que je me posai des questions, Krokmou reniflait et me dépassai en s'avançant . Il ne cessait de tourner la tête de droite à gauche et grimpait sur les plus grosses pierres sans aucunes difficultés .

\- Hey ! Attends moi ! Dis-je en essayant d'être le moins bruyant possible

Je grimpai à mon tour l'énorme pierre , qui devait faire 3 mètres à moitié couché sur le sol , et tentai de ne pas glisser à cause de mon pied prothétique . Je passai derrière et Krokmou m'avait bien devancé . Et voilà ! Reptile inutile . Une autre session d'escalade , et je sautai de l'autre coté , un genou relevé et l'autre à terre .

Je relevai les yeux et Krokmou était resté bloqué là , devant une lignée de buissons .

\- Krokmou ?

Il s'était penché en avant et il grognait . Il était en position défensive . Je fronçai les sourcils et je m'avançai prudemment jusqu'à lui . Je regardai les arbustes attentivement et je fronçai les sourcils . Rien ne se produisit , jusqu'à ce qu'une autre brindille craqua et que le feuillage d'un d'entre eux ne bouge et se secoue légèrement . Mon cœur s'accéléra alors , et la méfiance et la crainte montaient subitement en moi .

Je lançai un regard au Furie Nocturne et je poussai un souffle pour m'encourager . Je fis un léger pas en avant , anxieux , et je me trouvai face à la broussaille la respiration un peu plus rauque dans ma gorge . Je finis par lever une main , ravalant ma salive , et je pris une grande inspiration .

Je pris mon courage à deux mains .

J'écartai soudainement le feuillage et au moment où je sentis mon cœur exploser , le cerf qui se trouvait derrière partit aussitôt , apeuré . Je le regardais s'éloigner et je poussai un long souffle de soulagement , fermant un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir , soulagé . J'affichai un léger sourire et je me tournai vers Krokmou .

\- Tu vois ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Y'avait vraiment rien à-

Un sac recouvrit ma tête et me coupa la respiration , me plongeant dans le noir complet . Je poussai un hurlement étouffé contre le tissu , alors qu'on me tenait fermement , m'étranglant .

\- On le tient ! On a le Conquérant !

Je ne voyais absolument rien , et j'avais la respiration bloquée par le sac qui recouvrait ma tête . Je tentais de me débattre , mais en vain . J'entendis Krokmou rugir , et des gens hurler autour de moi . Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient , ce qu'il se passait . Mais j'avais peur .

\- Attrapez le Furie Nocturne aussi ! On doit les apporter vivants !

Ils voulaient Krokmou . Je ressentis une montée d'adrénaline , et même en train de perdre le souffle , je tentai en vain de me défendre . J'entendais derrière moi l'homme pousser un rire grinçant et sadique , et j'en profitai pour lui donner un coup dans le tibia avec mon pied en acier . Il hurlait .

\- AAAh ! Fils de ..

Il me lâchait , et je tombai lourdement au sol . Mon dos me fit un mal de chien et j'enlevai ce sac de ma tête , prenant une grande inspiration remplissant mes poumons . Je toussai grassement et je relevai la tête face à moi . Il y avait une dizaine d'hommes ici , et Krokmou tentait de se débattre face à eux . Mais quand il voulait tirer une boule de feu , une corde volait et le dragon fut attaché , alors qu'il tentait de se défaire des liens .

\- Krokmou ! M'écriai-je

Je me relevai et courus jusqu'à lui , mon cœur battant vite , très vite . Je sortis mon couteau et je tentai d'enlever la première corde . Mais ce fut peine perdu quand des hommes s'approchaient de moi pour m'en empêcher .

\- Attrapez le ! Vite !

Je me tournai aussitôt et le poignard que je tenais en main entailla le bras d'un des attaquants . Il hurla de douleur et les autres hommes furent alertés . J'écarquillai les yeux et je me retournai pour vite couper les liens .

Il aurait fallu un miracle .

Les autres hommes se jetèrent sur moi et m'arrachèrent le poignard avant de me tirer par les bras . Je hurlai de me lâcher , mais rien à faire . Krokmou rugit fortement , et ils lui bloquèrent la gueule en continuant de l'attacher . Je ne le supportais pas .

\- Krokmou ! Non ! Laissez le tranquille ! , hurlais-je au désespoir

Il fut complètement bloqué au sol .

Un homme, s'approcha alors avec un sourire las . Il me regardait me débattre et je levai mes yeux vers lui . Il prit une hache , et mit le manche en bois vers ma direction . Je reconnaîtrai cet homme entre mille .

\- ... Sauvage ?

Il frappait le manche contre mon crâne.

Et puis ce fut le noir .


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! oui je sais je suis en retard ... c'est juste que la rentrée à été longue et que l'emploi du temps est affreusement serré. Alors j'aurai un peu moins de temps pour écrire, et donc, pour publier.. mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance ! :D Merci beaucoup TOUTES ces reviews ! je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise et que vous l'appréciez autant ! ^^ Je n'aurai pas le temps de vous répondre désolé .. mais n'hésitez pas à quand même laissez des reviews ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Merci encore à mon bêta lecteur Naemos qui a prit la peine de corriger ce gros paquet d'erreurs ! :P**

* * *

**/!\ RATED T POUR VIOLENCE ET SCENES SENSIBLES ! **

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre VI

Le noir .

Le noir le plus complet .

Ma tête était brouillée , tout était flou , et j'avais mal . Affreusement mal . Mon crâne était douloureux , mon corps était relâché et mon dos ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal .

Je gardai les yeux fermés. J'étais en train de me réveiller, mais instinctivement, je ne cherchai pas à ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il valait mieux donner le change. J'étais confus , où j'étais ? Je ne sentais plus l'odeur de bois brûlé de Berk, ni le dioxyde des pierres sur l'île , mais une odeur d'humidité iodée. J'étais allongé sur un sol humide et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner. D'après le léger balancement que je sentais , je devais être sur un bateau. Qu'est-ce que je faisais sur un bateau ? Je tentais alors de me rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé .

L'île . J'étais sur l'île avec Krokmou , celle découverte après des heures de vol . On avait entendu un bruit et ..

Les Outcasts .

Ils nous avaient enlevés .

En me souvenant de ça , mon cœur battit plus vite en pensant à Krokmou . J'ouvris alors lentement les yeux et la vue encore floue , j'essayai de reprendre connaissance malgré cette sensation de tournis et de picotements dans ma tête . Je bougeai alors les épaules et je sentis mes mains liées dans mon dos . Douloureusement liées . Je sifflai entre mes dents et fermai fermement les yeux quand j'eus la mauvaise intention de bouger . La douleur de ma colonne vertébrale était insupportable et ils n'ont pas dû y aller en douceur avec moi . Et vue au bruit de métal qui cliquetait derrière moi , je compris que j'étais attaché à une chaîne .

Comme une bête .

Je gémis légèrement , me recalant correctement et rouvris les yeux , cette fois ci voyant plus clair . Je n'avais plus ma combinaison de vol , je n'avais que ma tunique , mon pantalon et mes bottes . Et comme il faisait froid , c'était vraiment pas très agréable . Je levai les yeux et regardai autour de moi. J'étais entouré de caisses et de tonneaux , le bois grinçait et en regardant face à moi , il y a avait un escalier et une trappe en haut . Je conclus alors que j'étais dans la soute du bateau . Mais en entendant du bruit ,

Je compris aussi que je n'étais pas seul .

Je tournais doucement la tête et je vis sur un mur voisin , 8 femmes attachées entre elles , assises sur le sol . Elles devaient être à peine plus âgées que moi , elles étaient à peine vêtues et 3 d'entre elles avaient la peau plus foncée , la peau noire . Je n'avais jamais vu des gens de couleurs auparavant . Elles avaient toutes la peau éraflée , des entailles , et elles avaient les cheveux en bataille , une d'entre elles n'en ayant pas .

Je commençai à me poser des questions et je continuai de les observer , mon cœur battant légèrement plus vite . Elles avaient toutes la tête baissée , sauf une . La femme à la peau plus foncée et sans cheveux avait plantée son regard noir dans le mien . On se regardait droit dans les yeux et je ravalai difficilement ma salive , me sentant très mal à l'aise . Ses yeux si expressifs me figeait sur place .

\- .. qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je pas très sûr de moi

Elle me regardait un instant de ses yeux poignants et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler .

\- Elp ons asseblief ..

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait , je ne connaissais pas cette langue , mais je pouvais ressentir la détresse dans sa voix brisée . On se regardait encore un instant droit dans les yeux et la trappe menant en haut s'ouvrit soudainement . Je fermai les yeux et gémis à cause de la lumière aveuglante du jour . Un homme descendit de l'escalier , la trappe se refermant derrière lui me permettant de voir correctement , et il s'approcha de moi . Les femmes sur le coté en le voyant approcher , se recroquevillèrent ensemble en gémissant légèrement . Je me sentais impuissant et j'aurais voulu les aider, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

\- Enfin réveillé , Haddock ?

Je levai la tête et regardais Sauvage les sourcils froncés et le regard dur.

\- Où est Krokmou ? , me pressais-je de dire

Il me regardait et sourit . Je détestai ce sourire et j'aurai tout fait pour l'arracher de sa face de rat.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

\- Au mieux de t'occuper de son cas , tu devrais plutôt te soucier du tien .

Je fronçai un peu plus les sourcils et grinçai des dents . Il lâchait un rire sadique et m'attrapait par les cheveux . La douleur au crâne revint comme une flèche et je gémis de douleur quand il tentait de me soulever . Et l'enfoiré savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas puisque j'étais attaché à la chaîne .

\- C'est assez amusant en fin de compte , dit-il avec un sourire las , le garçon le plus intelligent et le plus futé de Berk se retrouve piégé ici pour la deuxième fois . Tu ne dois pas être aussi malin que l'on le raconte …

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier et en me tenant toujours par les cheveux , il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture , jouant un instant avec .

\- Comment avez-vous fait cette fois-ci ? Hésitais-je à demander

Il rit sèchement , continuant de jouer avec son poignard avec agilité . Une agilité qui me fit froid dans le dos .

\- On n'a pas fait grand chose en fait, dit-il banalement , on a appris par Mildiou que tu comptais aller vers l'Ouest , on est tout simplement allé vers cette direction , jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve cette fameuse île ..

\- Mildiou .. , grognais-je entre mes dents , il n'a pas changé ..

\- Personne ne peut changer .

À cette simple phrase , je repensai automatiquement à la discussion que j'avais eu avec mon père .

\- Il nous fallait une diversion . Et Dagur s'y connaît très bien .. J'espère qu'il n'y ai pas allé trop fort avec ton petit village ..

\- Comment vous avez su que j'irai à l'Ouest ? J'aurai très bien pu aller sur l'île des dragons , ou même autre part .

\- Tu es beaucoup trop têtu pour aller là-bas . Et tu n'aurais pas pris le risque d'aller là où ils pourraient te trouver .

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieure . Ils m'avaient eu .

\- Mais maintenant que tu es de retour ..

En me regardant , il approchait la lame de ma tête et fit traîné la pointe le long de mon visage avec lenteur , mais avec force .

\- le traitement qu'on te réserve ne sera pas aussi doux que lors de ta première visite ..

Les dents fermement serrées , je regardai du coin des yeux la lame qui descendait ma joue .

\- La première fois , tu as pu t'échapper facilement … mais cette fois-ci , ne t'attends pas à rester une journée . Noooooon … ton séjour sera beaucoup plus long .. enfin , cela ne dépendra que de toi .

Il appuya sur la lame et je gémis légèrement en la sentant presque traverser la chair . Les femmes crièrent légèrement de peur et Sauvage pivota subitement la tête vers elles .

\- LA FERME !

Elles se turent et se replièrent un peu plus . Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai la mâchoire alors qu'il descendit le couteau jusqu'au bord de ma gorge .

\- On va te faire subir le pire des traitements , et je rêve déjà du moment où tu vas craquer ..

Je le toisai du regard et quand la lame fit le tour de ma gorge , il me regardait avec envie . La même envie qu'à un chasseur en voyant une proie à l'horizon .

Celle de tuer .

\- Tu sais pas à quel point je meurs d'envie de te faire la peau .. Je te déteste Harold . Et Alvin ne cesse de me traiter d'incapable depuis que je tente en vain de t'avoir . Maintenant que je t'ai enfin , je résiste à l'envie de te trancher la gorge . Je me demande quel goût doit avoir le sang d'un Haddock …

Sa poigne dans mes cheveux se serra et quand ses lèvres se mirent à trembler , ses deux mains se pressèrent aussitôt sur ma gorge et il m'étrangla . Mon cri de surprise fut étouffé et étranglé et comme mes mains furent attachés dans mon dos , je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose . Je le regardais droit dans les yeux , ne faillant pas et je sentais déjà le sang monter à mes oreilles . Ma tête allait exploser .

\- STOP SOORT MONSTER !

Sauvage s'arrêta alors et tourna la tête vers la femme qui m'avait parlé il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça . Il la regardait et après un instant , il me lâcha et se leva . Je pris aussitôt une grande inspiration , à manque d'air , et toussai pour me soulager . Cet homme était complètement fou .

\- Pourquoi tu te la ramène , toi hein ?

Les autres filles se renfermèrent , tandis que la femme de couleur eut la tête haute , n'ayant peur de rien . Sauvage s'approcha avec menace et quand j'eus repris mes esprits je tournai la tête vers elle .

\- Tu veux faire la maligne , hein ? Tu sais bien comment tu vas finir , salope !

Il s'approcha et il attrapa son cou d'une main . La femme écarquillait les yeux et tentai de se débattre , plantant ses ongles dans son poing . Il sifflai entre ses dents , retenant ses gémissements et il fronçait les sourcils . Il se redressait et la souleva avec lui .

\- Toi , tu viens avec moi .

Il la détacha des autres , et en la tenant fermement par le bras , il se décida à monter les escaliers . Elle s'était mise à hurler , de toutes ses forces , se débattant , criant , jurant dans sa langue . La trappe s'ouvrit et ils montaient jusqu'au pont . Et même quand la trappe se refermait derrière , je pouvais encore entendre ses cris de terreur à l'extérieur .

Le silence trônait de nouveau , hormis le continuel grincement du bois de la coque , et je baissai les yeux vers le sol , prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer . Les autres prisonnières à l'arrière restèrent ensemble , commençant à pleurer en silence .

J'étais parti en enfer .

* * *

_\- Non c'est trop tôt ! Ils … tueront Krokmou . Non Astrid , nous devons réfléchir à ça avec soin ._

_Je détournai la tête et m'avançais vers le dragon , repensant au dragon monstrueux qu'on avait découvert sur leur île . Tout s'expliquait maintenant ._

_\- Harold , nous venons de découvrir le nid des dragons ! La chose qui a échappée à nos recherches depuis que les vikings ont navigué ici . Et tu voudrais que personne le sache pour .. pour protéger ton p'tit dragon domestique ! Es-tu sérieux ?_

_Je revenais pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire . Je me tournais alors vers elle , le regard plus que sérieux . Jamais j'ai été aussi déterminé ._

_\- Oui ._

_Elle me fixait , et écarquillait les yeux . _

\- Allez ! .. venez … dépêchez vous ! ..

_Elle devait pas s'y attendre à celle-là . Elle soupirait , alors que je tentai d'analyser la situation . C'était devenu vraiment difficile ._

_\- Ok . Qu'est-ce qu'on fais alors ?_

_\- Donne moi jusqu'à demain . Je vais penser à une solution ._

_\- Ok ._

\- Levez vous ! Bande de feignasse !

J'ouvris légèrement les yeux , et ma vue était floue , brouillée , juste des bribes me vinrent aux oreilles . Et comme j'étais à moitié conscient , mon rêve se mélangeait à la réalité .

_\- Ah ! Fis-je quand Astrid me donnait un coup dans l'épaule_

_\- ça , c'est pour m'avoir kidnappé ._

\- Jy verkeerd doen , fit une fille en pleurant

\- La ferme ! Et dépêche toi !

_Elle baissait un instant les yeux et au moment où je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me frappe , elle s'approchait pour m'embrasser sur la joue . J'en restai bouche bée ._

\- Asseblief ! Jammer !

\- Tais-toi !

_\- Et ça c'est pour … c'est pour tout le reste ._

_Je souris . _

Le son sourd de la trappe résonnait , et ce fus de nouveau le noir .

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque mon ventre gargouillait que je me réveillais enfin . Je serrai les dents quand mes épaules et mon dos devinrent douloureux . Très douloureux . Ça devait faire deux jours que j'étais dans cette position et que je n'avais pas mangé . Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir mal . Je ravalai ma salive et je levai les yeux vers la trappe fermée . Je pus seulement voir les faibles rayons de lumière traversé le plancher , et il ne devait pas faire très beau là-haut . L'humidité était plus présente et la lumière était grisâtre . Le ciel devait sans doute être orageux à l'extérieur .

On n'allait pas tarder à arriver .

Je regardai les caisses , et je commençai même à apprendre par cœur ce qui était marqué dessus tellement je l'avais lu et tellement je m'étais ennuyé . Je tournai la tête de l'autre sens et je fronçai soudainement les sourcils avec incompréhension .

Les jeunes femmes n'étaient plus là .

Je regardai les chaînes traînant au sol et le vide qu'avait remplacé leur corps recroquevillé . Je finis par soupirer , baissant les yeux . Je commençai alors à bouger la mâchoire , bougeant la langue pour trouver encore la moindre trace d'eau ou de salive dans ma bouche . Ça faisait aussi deux jours que je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte .

C'est alors que j'entendis au dessus les faibles rugissements de dragons et les cris des Outcats . Je fronçai les sourcils , grinçant des dents avec haine et nervosité . Si jamais ils osaient toucher à Krokmou , je vais-

Je relevai les yeux vers la trappe lorsque j'entendis les voix et les pas précipités des marins résonner sur le pont au-dessus de moi . Je me redressai , les yeux plissés, l'air menaçant, prêt à me défendre coûte que coûte. Sauvage entra . Il m'attrapa pas le bras et me relevai , détachant derrière moi les chaînes qui me retenait à la coque .

\- Nous voici arrivés. J'espère que tu as profité de ton petit voyage , parce qu'ici ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir .

Le foudroyant du regard , je grinçai des dents mais ne répondit pas , et me laissai conduire vers le pont. L'escalier, rendu glissant par les embruns marins, fut une véritable torture pour mes jambes engourdies et mon dos courbé . Lorsque l'on débouchait à l'air libre, je dus fermer les yeux tant la lumière soudain m'aveuglait , même à un jour pluvieux . L'air vif et froid me fouettai le visage et je respirai à pleins poumons l'air iodé.

J'étais arrivé en enfer.

Ou en tout cas à ce qui s'apparentait à l'enfer. Un seul autre bateau avait jeté l'ancre dans la baie, en plus des trois bateaux qui venaient d'arriver. Des hommes allaient et venaient, peu nombreux mais offrant une vision terrifiante du pire de l'humanité. De la violence, de l'alcool, tout était sordide et effrayant. Je remarquai alors un groupe à l'écart, et j'ouvris de grands yeux ronds. Elles étaient là-bas , les femmes , enfermées dans une cage sur un bateau voisin , entourées par des traîtres qui ne cessaient de siffler et de rire entre eux . Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner .

\- HEY ! , leur hurlais-je , Laissez-les tranquille !

Certains d'entre eux se retournèrent et me lancèrent un regard meurtrier. Si j'avais pu , et si j'avais Krokmou , je me serai jeté sur eux . Sauvage serra sa poigne autour de mon bras , se penchant vers moi .

\- Si j'étais toi , je me tairai . Si tu tiens à ta vie bien sûr.

Je retins au fond de moi cette envie de jurer et de cracher à son visage . Oh oui je me retins . D'autres traîtres vinrent et me tirèrent à leur tour pour m'obliger à avancer . Ils oubliaient que j'avais les mains liées ou comment ça se passait ?! Je gémis en silence , et j'ignorai complètement où ils m'emmenaient . L'île des Bannis était un véritable labyrinthe . Je tournai la tête quand j'entendis des rugissements de dragons , et aperçus des Cauchemars Monstrueux se défendant contre les lances de ses ennemis , rugissant et crachant des flammes même attachés . J'aurais tellement voulu faire quelque chose , mais j'en étais incapable .

Pourquoi je me suis laissé prendre dans leur piège ? Sauvage avait raison , j'ai vraiment pas été malin sur ce coup là . On continuait à avancer , et on entrait dans une grande bâtisse circulaire . D'après mes souvenirs , ça devait être l'arène . On entrait à l'intérieur et on marchait dans les couloirs dans une direction précise . C'était sale , mal illuminé , ça sentait horriblement mauvais . Tout ici me dégoutait . Je lançai un regard à Sauvage , et nous arrivions dans une grande salle , illuminée par des torches accrochées sur les murs et par le feu central qui brûlait .

\- Dépêche toi !

Sauvage me poussait et la porte derrière nous se refermait . Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi , avant de le reporter face à moi . Un silence s'installa , et le brun s'avançait vers le feu central .

\- Alvin , appela t-il , le plan à fonctionné . Nous l'avons .

Il regardait face à lui , et une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité . Je regardai le Traître droit dans les yeux et je sentis la haine monter en moi quand il affichait un sourire victorieux .

\- Et bien .. , dit-il d'une voix grave et amusée , tu as fait un bon travail .

Sauvage se sentit fier à mes cotés , serrant sa poigne autour de mon bras . Je serrai la mâchoire , gardant mon sang froid et reportait mon regard sur Alvin .

\- Comment on se retrouve , Conquérant des dragons ?

\- Tu peux pas changer de disque un peu ? J'suis pas un conquérant , mais un dresseur .

Il éclata un rire , secouant la tête en me jaugeant de haut en bas .

\- T'as pas changé , Conquérant .

Je fis claquer ma langue , sourcils froncés . Il se tournait alors , mains dans le dos , et commençait à faire les cents pas dans la grande salle . Il faisait ça un certain temps , et je commençai à perdre patience , ne le lâchant pas de vue .

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? , me risquai-je à demander

Tout en continuant de marcher , il tournait la tête vers moi , et me lançait un regard incrédule .

\- Je veux savoir comment tu fais . Comment tu fais pour contrôler les dragons .

\- Je ne les contrôle pas .

\- Tu les contrôle .

Il est encore plus têtu que les Berkiens eux-même !

\- Je veux savoir comment tu fais pour qu'ils t'obéissent , je veux le faire aussi .

\- Ah ouai ? Et pourquoi ? Pour ensuite les utiliser comme machines de guerre ?

Il éclata un autre rire , levant les yeux vers le ciel en hochant la tête .

\- Pas mal . T'es assez futé .

Je grognai et fronçai un peu plus les sourcils . Il me dégoutait lui-même .

\- Je veux pouvoir moi aussi contrôler les dragons . J'aurai enfin un moyen de défense plus grand qu'une simple armée de Traîtres , et je pourrai me venger de Berk grâce à eux .

\- Mmh mmh , fis-je en hochant la tête , c'est bien beau tout ça mais comment tu comptes faire ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu es là , Harold .

Je continuais de le fixer , ignorant encore et toujours la douleur insupportable dans mes épaules et mon dos , le regardant de haut en bas .

\- Je veux que tu me montres comment tu fais . Je veux que tu montres comment tu contrôles les dragons .

Un petit silence , et j'explosai soudainement de rire . Tout le monde me regardait le regard inquisiteur , tandis que je tentai de reprendre mes esprits .

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais tout te dire ? , dis-je avec un ton mélangeant amusement et pitié , tu as déjà réussi à me capturer une fois et je ne t'ai rien dis . Tu crois vraiment que je vais tout t'avouer ?

\- Tu le feras , dit-il avec certitude , j'arrive au point le plus intéressant .

Je défronçai légèrement les sourcils en entendant le ton assuré et sadique qu'il avait prit . Il sourit et appela alors avec une voix forte et résonnante .

\- Amenez le Furie !

J'écarquillai les yeux .

Des rugissements se firent entendre dans un des couloirs voisin , se rapprochant de plus en plus . J'entendais des personnes parler et hurler auprès du dragon et je vis enfin le Furie Nocturne . Il était attaché , son corps allongé et relié à une planche roulante . Cinq hommes entouraient la charrette et tiraient sur les cordes qui entourait sa tête , tandis qu'il se débattait et poussait des rugissements infernaux .

\- KROKMOU !

Je tentai de me débattre , bougeant mes épaules douloureuses pour me dégager de la poigne de Sauvage , mais rien à faire . Alvin éclata de rire .

\- Laissez le tranquille ! , hurlais-je , il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

Alvin s'arrêtait peu à peu de rire , et se tourna vers moi , s'avançant .

\- Alors voilà . Tu nous dis ce que tu sais , ou nous emprisonnons ton Furie Nocturne avant de l'utiliser comme dragon d'entraînement .

Un dragon d'entraînement. Le pire destin de ces reptiles . Ils les emprisonnent , les occupent à peine et ils les combattent dans l'arène , parfois même jusqu'à la mort . Je voulais pas de ça pour mon Krokmou . Je tournai la tête vers lui , et le regardait . Il me lançait un regard remplis de pensées et de sentiments , et je pus facilement lire à travers ses yeux . Il allait bien , mais il avait peur . Et même si je le leur disait tout , ils ne le laisseront pas partir . Et puis je pouvais pas tout dire aussi rapidement .

Je pouvais pas craquer aussi facilement . Ça aurait été trop simple pour eux .

\- Non .

Alvin cessait de sourire et fronçait les sourcils , me toisant du regard .

\- Ouai … ça aurait été trop simple .

Il fit claquer sa langue .

\- Mais ne crois pas que tu va t'en tirer aussi facilement .

J'aurai pu rester impassible , mais son sourire mauvais et cruel pouvait arracher à n'importe qui sa sûreté et sa fierté . Je défronçai lentement les sourcils continuant de regarder ses yeux si expressifs de haine , et il finit par avoir la tête haute , dérivant son regard sur Sauvage .

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir utiliser une vieille technique de force . N'est-ce pas Sauvage ?

\- Oh oui ..

Il en salivait d'envie . Et j'avais soudainement peur de ce qu'il pouvait bien s'agir de cette vieille technique . Il me lâcha le bras , un autre homme prenant le relais , et se dirigea vers une table dissimulée dans l'obscurité . Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il trafiquait , mais il revint après quelques instants . J'ouvris un peu plus grand mes yeux et ravalai difficilement ma salive .

Il avait dans une main un poignard aiguisé , pointu et tranchant , et dans l'autre un fer rouge déjà extrêmement chauffé , au point que sa couleur fut un rouge flamboyant vif .

\- Euh .. euh c'est quoi ça ? , dis-je pas très à l'aise

Le brun se tourna vers son chef avec un sourire sadique et lui lançai un regard inquisiteur .

\- Je peux ? , demanda t-il

\- Fais toi plaisir .

Le sourire de satisfaction qu'eut Sauvage me fit froid dans le dos . Vraiment . Et je ressentis une tâche froide se répandre le long de mon échine quand il s'approchait de moi à pas lents et menaçant . Je me raclai la gorge , et je regardai Sauvage de plus en plus nerveusement .

\- Alvin ..

Je voulais des explications de ce qu'il se passait . Une fois face à moi , il écarta le Traître qui me tenait et d'un coup sec , détacha une main dans mon dos , avant de l'apporter brusquement à l'avant . La douleur revint aussitôt et je faillis gémir . Mais je me retins du mieux que je le pu , me mordant la lèvre inférieure . Je regardai Sauvage , et il souleva la manque de ma tunique , regardant mon bras . Je me sentais très mal à l'aise , et reculai de plus en plus la tête face au regard qu'il me lançait . Il sortit le poignard et le leva devant mon bras .

\- Euh .. euh qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'étais terrifié , et mon cœur battait vite . Très vite .

Il le posait alors sur mon poignet et en me jetant un dernier regard , il trancha à coup sec la chair et mes veines .

Je me mis soudainement à hurler , fermant fermement les yeux et essayant de me retirer de sa poigne , mais rien à faire . Je rouvris doucement les yeux , ma respiration forte , très forte , et regardai du coin des yeux le sang dégouliné et recouvrir mon poignet . Sauvage ne fit que sourire , et ce n'est qu'après qu'il levait le fer rouge .

Mon cœur s'était arrêté .

Je hurlais , de toutes mes forces , de toutes mes tripes , quand il posa le fer rouge sur la plaie ouverte et saignante . À tel point que tout le monde me fixait les yeux exorbités et Krokmou avait baissé ses oreilles en arrière . Je serrai mon poing , retenant du mieux que je pouvais mes cris de douleur . Mais c'était peine perdu . La douleur était insupportable , horrible , mon bras s'enflammait .

C'était une douleur que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent , et je priai les dieux pour que cela s'arrête à tout prix .

Sauvage se relevait , et retirait le fer chauffé . Je retins encore mes cris entre mes dents et rouvris difficilement mes yeux mouillés . Je baissai les yeux , et regardai mon bras qui tremblait énormément , même beaucoup trop . Il y avait maintenant sur mon poignet une large cicatrice de cinq centimètres de longueur , rouge et boursouflée qui ne cessait de me brûler et de me lancer . C'était encore insupportable .

\- Alors , qu'est-ce ça te fais ?

Je décrochai mon regard de mon bras ébranlé , et je serrai les dents en regardant Alvin dans les yeux .

\- Tu ne veux toujours rien nous dire ?

Son regard victorieux me donnait envie de lui arracher la tête . Jamais je ne lui donnerai satisfaction , jamais . Je redressai la tête , ravalant mes larmes et le toisai du regard .

\- Jamais . Jamais je ne vous dirai quoique ce soit , vous avez entendu ?!

Il fronçait les sourcils . Il me regardait encore un instant et ne faillait pas .

\- Très bien . (il levait les yeux vers les traîtres) , enfermez le Furie dans une cage à l'Arène extérieure .

Ils hochèrent la tête et emmenèrent le dragon qui ne cessait de rugir .

\- Krokmou ..

\- Et toi.

Il s'approchait vers moi et se penchait , plantant son regard noir dans le mien .

\- On te fera le même chose , le même traitement toutes les demi-journées . Toutes les demis-journées , on te tranchera la peau jusqu'à ce que tu craques . Et crois-moi , la douleur sera tel que tu en perdras le fils du temps .

Je me raclai la gorge et ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à ma cicatrice , repensant à cette douleur insupportable , inhumaine . Il se redressait et regardait les hommes qui restaient , ainsi que Sauvage .

\- Enfermez-le dans une cellule à l'arène intérieure .

Comme une bête , pensais-je . Ils hochèrent la tête et je foudroyais une dernière fois du regard Alvin , avant d'être emmené de force vers l'arène .

Le cauchemar venait de commencer .

* * *

***Elp ons asseblief : Aide nous s'il te plaît**

***stop soort monster : arrête espèce de monstre !**

***assieblef ! Jammer ! : s'il vous plait ! Pitié !**

***Jy verkeerd doen : vous faites mal**

**traduction Français/Africain**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! alors désolé pour ce retard, mais depuis la rentrée vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les journées sont longues et mouvementées ! c'est horrible x) j'essayerai d'être un peu plus présente, même si ça risque d'être compliquer. Merci encore à toutes ces reviews, fallowers, favoriters ou je sais pas quels trucs chelou X) ce chapitre est assez court, désolé, mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long :) j'espère qu'il vous satisfera tout de même :)! Ce sur bonne lecture !**

**\- Harya : **C'est vrai que j'y vais un peu fort avec lui X) et j'ai pas fini ! pourtant je l'adore mon harold je comprend pas X) merci pour avoir laissez une review et bonne lecture !

**\- Kitty couture :** Je suis contente que ça t'es plu ! oui, c'est vrai que Sauvage ,c'est un gros salaud je l'admet X) et ne t'inquiète pas tu en auras du sadique ! jusqu'à la fin je te rassure si tu es une grosse sadique comme moi ! j'aime torturer et les scènes glauques X) oui bon je vais arrêter la. Ah bon? mon écriture est mature ? je ne le savais pas à ce point là mdr. Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurai en réalité en fin d'année 15 ans. Et oui, je suis une petite pousse lol X) bonne lecture à toi et n'hésite pas à laissez une review !

**\- Little Sayuri :** coucou ! c'est vrai que ça change de mon registre en effet X) mais j'aime trop le sadisme, je me devais d'écrire un truc comme ça ! et puis ça me défoule du lycée mdr ! Y'en aura tout le long crois moi :P hihi si t'as eu envie de gerber c'est que c'est bon signe ! ahahah XD bonne lecture !

**\- ArianaGryff's** : je suis tellement contente que tu ai aimé et apprécié ce chapitre ! ah bon? je t'ai fait pleurer? encore? ah ba c'est bon signe! mdr! merci pour ta review! et j'ai pas fini de faire souffrir Harold crois moi ;P bonne lecture !

**\- Julia :** je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! :3 et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'autocensuré, j'aime trop le sadisme pour ça X) et au fur et à mesure je demanderai même si ça doit passer au M ou non .. après cela dépendra :) merci beaucoup et pour la réponse de la suite, li juste en dessous ! :) bonne lecture !

**\- Loupanda84 :** e suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! :3 et tu me rassures ! j'ai eu presque peur de partir en OCC ! tant que je respecte le caractère des persos ça me va .. merci encore ! C'est bien mon but dans chaque fic que j'écris : faire entrer le lecteur dans la fic :) merci bcp de me l'avoir confirmer ! X) merci encore et bonne lecture! pas besoin de faire les gros yeux :P

**\- Quitterie G :** Et bah ! merci pour ce gros paquet de reviews que tu m'a offert ! ^^ je suis contente que tu apprécie l'histoire et que tu la suive ! merci et bonne lecture ! :)

**-Tite-lilidu58 :** Et oui ! ce sont de gros salauds ! il est jeune non d'Odin ! l'auteur est une grosse sadique ! ah merde c'est moi XD oui c'est vrai je suis très méchante avec lui.. et j'ai pa fini ! :D bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

**\- Guest :** voici la suite tant attendu ! :D bonne lecture !

* * *

**Merci encore une nouvelle fois à Naemos pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ! ^^ et tous les autres aussi ! **

* * *

**Et pour ceux qui ont suivi la fic "Différent", je tiens à dire que le premier chapitre de la suite sera publier la semaine prochaine ou dans peut-être deux semaines, cela dépendra du temps que j'aurai ^^ voilà voilà ! le résumé est disponible sur mon profil ! ^^**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre VII

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque sur Berk . La bataille avait duré plus longtemps que prévue , engendrant morts , blessés et destruction . Elle avait durée quelques jours , mais ce n'était pas du non-stop , bien sûr . Mais au bout d'un moment , les Bersekers ont battu en retraite et sont rentrés sur leur île . Berk était devenue maintenant un immense champ de bataille , un endroit apocalyptique , où les dégâts étaient considérables . La plupart des maisons étaient détruites , il y avait des cendres éparpillées , quelques traces de sang de part et d'autre , et des restes de lave de Gronks et de Cauchemar Monstrueux .

Le soleil venait de se lever , et les faibles rayons illuminaient déjà le désastre . Seuls quelques vikings étaient encore dans les rues du village , montant sur des échelles pour reconstruire les toits des maisons avec fatigue . Les autres Hooligans , eux , étaient dans la grande salle réunis autour du grand feu central . Certains , morts de fatigue , ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'asseoir sur les bancs des tables environnantes . Ils parlaient entre eux , mais pas aussi énergiquement que d'habitude .Après un instant de murmures qui se mélangeaient , Stoik monta sur une marche qui le rendait plus imposant , et se raclait la gorge .

\- Tout le monde , s'il vous plaît .

Tous se turent et portèrent leur attention sur leur chef . Celui-ci les regardait tous en instant , et se frottait alors les mains , poussant un long soupir .

\- Je sais .. que vous êtes tous épuisés et exténués par les récents événements .

Il entendit par la suite des « nan sans blague » dans la foule .

\- Et vous avez désormais tout le temps pour vous reposer et pour vous rétablir . Ceux qui le veulent , m'aideront à reconstruire Berk .

Les villageois se lancèrent des regards et ils décidèrent ensemble de ceux qui iraient ou non travailler . Certains décidèrent même de ceux qui voulaient le faire à tours de rôles . Après un instant à préparer et à répertorier les bénévoles , Un viking s'avançait et levait la main en l'air .

\- Oui Aslak ? Fit Stoik

\- Savons-nous pourquoi les Bersekers nous attaquaient ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur leur chef . Il haussa alors les épaules .

\- Je l'ignore encore .

\- Moi je sais .

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers Astrid . Stoik la regardait le regard inquisiteur .

\- Que sais-tu Astrid ?

Elle balayait du regard l'assemblée , et finit par faire un pas en avant .

\- Ils cherchaient Harold .

Tous se mirent alors à murmurer et à chuchoter . Dagur ? Vouloir Harold ? Ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient plus qu'ennemis, mais ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi il le cherchait ou pourquoi il aurait déplacé toute son armée pour le capturer ! Stoik fronçait les sourcils . C'est vrai que depuis que la bataille avait commencé et depuis leur « discussion » , il ne l'avait pas revu .

Il se remémorait alors leur dispute . Sa colère , il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça . Et tout ça , juste pour une histoire d'excursions . Il poussait un soupir et relevait les yeux vers la blonde .

\- Poursuit .

Elle finit par s'avancer jusqu'à lui et soupirait .

\- Et comme il le voulait , je lui ai conseillé de partir .

\- Partir ?!

Il regardait autour de lui , comme essayant de l'apercevoir , et reportait son regard sur la blonde .

\- Il est partit où ?

\- Euhm .. je .. je sais pas .. je lui avais dit de partir se cacher et .. j'ignore où .

L'inquiétude commençait à monter en lui et ne la quittait pas des yeux .

\- Et il est partit depuis quand exactement ? Demanda t-il

\- Depuis le début de la bataille .

Le roux écarquillait les yeux et se redressait .

\- ça fait une semaine , dit-il pour lui-même , et tu ignores où il est ?

Elle aquiesca . Il soupira et caressa sa barbe , songeant en silence . Gueulfor s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stoik . Il est avec Krokmou et il est malin Mon' Harold ! , s'exclama t-il en faisant la liaison , il va bien et il ne tardera pas , j'en suis sûr !

Stoik soupirait .

\- Et puis pour l'instant , tu as plus important à t'occuper . Le village est en dégâts ! Comme la bobette que j'avais portée ce jour là !

Le chef sourit et hochait la tête , reprenant confiance .

\- Tu as raison Gueulfor . Je vais m'occuper de la reconstruction . Merci mon ami .

Il lui tapota l'épaule et s'en alla vers ses citoyens . Astrid le regardait s'éloigner , et baissait les yeux vers le sol .

\- Astrid ?

Elle levait les yeux vers Gueulfor .

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles vérifier avec tes amis l'île des dragons et le gouffre des corbeaux .

\- Quoi ? Mais tu as dis-

\- Oui je sais , mais je préfère être sûr . Partir une semaine sans nourriture , ni rien peut être inquiétant .

Elle le fixait et hochait la tête , l'air déterminé . La blonde reculait , et fit un signe discret à ses amis dans le coin de la pièce .

\- Les gars , venez . Vite .

Ils sortirent de la grande salle , et montèrent sur leur dragon avant de s'envoler .

* * *

Sauvage traversa le couloir sombre , illuminé par seulement quelques torches accrochées au mur , sans un mot et sans sentiments ou expressions apparentes sur son visage . Les poings serrés et le visage fermé , il continuait sa marche jusqu'à arriver dans la grande salle circulaire , où brûlait en continuité le feu central . Alvin faisait les cents pas dans la pièce et se tourna vers son inférieur , lui lançant un regard mélangeant interrogation et lassitude .

\- Alors ?

Le brun ravala sa salive et soupirait .

\- Il ne veut toujours rien dire .

Alvin haussait un sourcil , impressionné .

\- Il tient bon pour un maigrelet .. j'ai vu des hommes craquer pour moins que ça .

\- Il dit protéger les siens .

Alvin éclata un rire .

Il reprit sa marche continuelle , les mains dans son dos jouant avec un canif pointu .

\- Et le Furie ?

\- Il refusait les premiers jours de manger et de boire , mais il a finit par craquer et accepter les repas .

\- Même les dragons ne supporte pas mes traitements .. , dit-il fier avec une pointe de cruauté dans sa voix , je suis un génie .

\- Oui , un génie .

Ce Sauvage , un vrai lèche-cul . Alvin soupirait et tournait de nouveau la tête vers lui.

\- Combien ? Dit-il simplement

Le moustachu comprit .

\- 14 .

Alvin sifflait entre ses dents , comme pour compatir _sa_ douleur . Sauvage sourit sadiquement et son maître hochait la tête avec sûreté .

\- ça se passe bien . Je ne m'inquiète pas . Ah !

Il regardait en l'air un instant , et se tournait vers Sauvage avec un sourire extrêmement mauvais .

Le sourire d'un barbare , d'un bourreau . Ce qu'il était au fond .

\- Il est l'heure de déjeuner , non ?

Sauvage comprit , et sourit .

\- Je vais les prévenir que c'est l'heure .

* * *

Seuls quelques faibles gémissements de dragons se faisaient entendre à travers les barreaux des cellules de l'arène circulaire et plongée dans le noir . Les seules choses qui illuminait l'arène morte , ce fut les torches qui donnaient seulement quelques points de lumières . Les pavés ébène au sol étaient humides et sales , ainsi que les murs en pierre brute . Le plafond était formé en dôme , comme toute arène typique et était aussi noir que le sol , donnant l'impression d'être enfermé dans un bloc obscur géant . Toutes les prisons étaient occupées par des dragons , notamment des Hideux Braguettaure , des Dragons Vipères et des Ébouillantueurs . Certains , les moins amochés , pouvaient encore gémir de douleur .

Ce fut les plus courageux .

Mais seule une cage ne renfermait pas de dragons . Elle était encore plus sale , plus poussiéreuse , plus froide encore .

Harold était là .

Ses poignets étaient attachés à de longues chaînes accrochées au mur , et il était assis à terre, la tête baissée vers le sol , comme un corps sans vie . Il avait un foulard sale attaché autour de la bouche , l'empêchant de parler .

Mais la fonction première de ce bout de tissu , était d'étouffer ses cris de souffrance quand il hurlait .

Sa tunique était sale , couverte de terre , de poussière et de quelques fines traces de sang . Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine qu'il était ici , mais le changement était radical . Harold , déjà maigre , l'était encore plus . De la peau sur les os . Au point que l'on voyait ses cotes quand il inspirait . Ses joues étaient creusées , ses cheveux étaient étaient un peu plus foncés par la saleté , et il avait des cernes hideuses , noires comme du charbon . Mais son visage était légèrement rougi , par les larmes séchées .

Le voir ainsi , fut un spectacle de pure pitié .

Il restait comme ça , ne bougeant pas , ne respirant presque pas , les poignets en l'air , la tête baissée , les yeux fermés .

Enfermé .

Comme une bête .

\- T'as tout pris ?

\- Bah oui attend .

En entendant des voix arriver , l'adolescent relevait doucement la tête , ouvrant ses yeux verts émeraude . C'est alors qu'il vit arrivé dans l'arène , deux hommes bourrus , trapus . L'un était blond et l'autre était brun , tous les deux habillé d'une armure en écailles et en acier . Le blond avait une longue cicatrice linéaire sur la joue droite , et l'autre sur la joue gauche , faisant penser que leur visage se reflétait dans un miroir .

Mais ce ne fut pas le détail le plus terrifiant .

L'un des deux avait un poignard et un fer rouge chauffé .

Ces hommes , Harold les connaissait bien maintenant .

\- Héhey ! Devine qui est de retour mon p'tit oiseau ? , fit un des hommes avec une voix sadique et perverse

En regardant les deux Traîtres approcher , Harold écarquillait les yeux

et paniquait .

Il secouait la tête avec vitesse et se mit à reculer avec peur , se plaquant contre le mur humide . Il criait contre le foulard recouvrant sa bouche , se protégeant avec ses bras en les mettant par dessus sa tête . Il était piégé . Il hurlait de terreur , d'effroi ,

de peur .

Il était complètement pétrifié par la peur .

Se recroquevillant contre la paroi , un des hommes sortit les trousseaux de clés et ouvrit doucement la porte , laissant son grincement glaçant se répandre dans l'arène entière .

\- Ding , ding , dong … , dit-il avec lenteur , c'est l'heuuuuurre ...

Harold continuait de crier , tentant de se recroqueviller au maximum , ce qui fit rire les deux hommes qui s'échangèrent un regard mauvais . Ils s'avancèrent dans la cellule , faisant augmenter les cris de pitié du pauvre jeune homme .

\- Conan , les chaînes , signala le blond

L'autre hochait la tête dans un rire mauvais , et se dirigea à la droite de l'adolescent . Celui-ci ce décala au sens opposé , et l'homme tira alors sur un levier . Il le montait , puis le descendait en continuité , tirant peu à peu sur les chaînes retenant le prisonnier . Harold se retrouvait bientôt les bras écartés , abandonné par ses bras qui le protégeait . Le Traître bloqua les chaînes avec un crochet , le stabilisant dans sa position . Le prisonnier tentait de se débattre , mais rien à faire , il perdait .

Comme à chaque fois .

\- Tu vas te calmer oui !

Conan attrapa alors son cou , le forçant à s'arrêter et à le regarder dans les yeux . C'était à en avoir froid dans le dos . Le blond ricana , et attrapa son bras tremblotant , enlevant sa manche tâchée de sang .

Ce fut une vision d'horreur .

14 cicatrices recouvraient son poignet . Elles étaient rouge sang , boursouflées , virant parfois au violet . C'était horrible . Et c'était un coup à mourir d'infection au bout de quelques temps .

\- Et bah alors ? On a peur ? , ricana le brun , Et bah il est beau l'Conquérant ! Hein Ronal ?

Les deux hommes rirent , sous les cris du garçon et le blond approcha son poignard de son poignet , plaçant la lame sur un coin de la peau épargnée . Il lança un dernier regard au brun , et trancha lentement la chair , faisant ruisseler les gouttelettes de sang .

L'adolescent ferma fermement les yeux , commençant déjà à hurler face à cette douleur abominable , affreuse , ingérable . Il fermait le poing , et la peau fut encore une fois ouverte .

\- On a mal ? Mal pour une toute petite égratignure ? , fit le brun en tenant toujours son cou

\- Oooh .. c'est bien triste .

Harold ouvrit légèrement les yeux , la respiration forte faisant monté et descendre son torse en continuité .

\- Tu veux toujours rien nous dire ? Rien du tout ?

Un petit instant de silence , où Harold continuait de regarder droit dans les yeux Ronal qui tenait son poignet . Le regard noir , le blond fronçait les sourcils .

\- Très bien . Tu es un méchant p'tit oiseau . Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux oiseaux qui se comportent mal ?

Harold eut une énième montée d'angoisse en voyant ses yeux sombres qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la haine et de la cruauté .

\- On leur coupe les ailes .

Il prit le fer rouge , et sans un autre regard le colla contre la plaie saignante . Harold hurla , courbant son dos douloureux tout en déversant toute sa souffrance dans ses hurlements . Le brun tentait de le stabiliser , mais il n'arrêtait pas de bouger par cette douleur infernale , inhumaine .

C'était inhumain .

Ronal finit par le lui enlever , laissant de la fumée s'échapper dans les airs . La cicatrice était rouge , gonflée , horrible à toute vue . Sauf pour celles des Traîtres . Harold continuait de gémir , les yeux mouillés et Conan ricana .

\- ça ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert ta bouche , Conquérant , cracha Ronal à son visage

Il lâcha son bras , et le brun enleva le crochet , permettant à l'adolescent de ramener son poignet tremblotant contre sa poitrine . Ronal et Conan rirent et se relevèrent , sortant de la cellule en claquant la porte en barreaux . Le son du métal résonnait dans l'arène entière , faisant peur aux dragons qui se trouvaient ici , et les deux hommes partirent .

Harold tremblait encore , serrant son bras contre lui malgré les chaînes qui le retenait et se recroquevilla sur lui-même . Il jeta un regard à sa droite, où un miroir brisé se trouvait au pied du mur. Il voyait son reflet divisé et brisé en plusieurs visages qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ne se supportant plus , il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à basculer en avant puis en arrière , marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles , et lâchant parfois quelques sanglots .

Il continuait ainsi le reste de la soirée , jusqu'à ce que les hommes ne reviennent encore une fois , puis encore , et encore une fois . Il ne cessait de paniquer , de se renfermer , et de hurler . Et quand il se retrouvait seul , il pensait à sa famille , à Krokmou , à son village , marmonnant dans sa prison , et basculant d'avant en arrière , malgré la vive douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale .

Comme un fou .


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde ! :) et oui, voilà la suite promis ^^ bon, plutot... moyen. C'est pas vraiment mon chapitre préféré en fait. M'enfin, le chapitre 9 arrivera la semaine pro ! :P Merci encore aux reviews qui m'ont fait enormement plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que le nouveau résumé vous plait aussi :3 après relecture, l'autre semblait plus nian nian X) m'enfin bon, enjoy ! :D**

**\- QuitterieG : **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! et aussi je suis désolé de vous faire patienter :P disons qu'en ce moment c'est super chaud, et j'essaie d'écrire le plus de chapitre possible avec l'autre en cours... c'est plutôt chaud X) m'enfin bon. Hihi peut être bien qu'il va finir par ne plus rien sentir par la douleur, va savoir :D sadisme activer ! mais pour l'instant , c'est pas le cas et vive la torture ! ouh la je pars loin là XD bonne lecture !

**\- Tite-lili-du58 :** Oui c'est vrai, Harold a résister alors qu'il est à la base 'faible'. Il est peut-être plus fort et brave qu'on ne le crois ! :P bonne lecture à toi !

**\- Julia : **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! et aussi je suis désolé de vous faire patienter :P Peut-être qu'il va devenir complètement fou. Comme une bête comme tu dis ! :D hihihhi ! bonne lecture à toi ^^

****\- Layton4ever44 : ****ahahah tu m'a tellement tuer tu sais X) t'es une fan irréprochable, j'en suis persuader ! rien qu'avec tes PM tu m'a fait peur mdr :P voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, en espérant qu'il te plaise :) avec toujours du sadisme ! toujours! X) bonne lecture !

****\- Harold : ****awwww merci beaucoup ! c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de courage avec les cours et tout X) j'ai pas fini ! hihi :D et pour te répondre, j'écrirai beaucoup d'autre fics après celle là ! j'ai déja plusieurs idées sur le fandom de dragons, et je ne compte pas m'arreter de si tot :D merci encore pour la review et bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

****Merci à Naemos pour sa correction éclair ! ;) ****

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre VIII

Les Traîtres riaient ensemble à l'extérieur . Le ciel était comme toujours gris dans ces eaux reculées , et le grondement du tonnerre se faisait déjà entendre au loin . Un groupe de cinq hommes était sur les quais , une choppe de bière en mains et ricanant ensemble comme des sadiques . C'étaient des hommes mauvais , sans cœur et sans raison . Un peu comme tous les Traîtres sur cette île en fin de compte . Alors qu'ils continuèrent d'échanger ensemble , un bateau arriva et accosta sur la baie . La sirène du bateau résonna dans un écho sans fin , et la rampe en bois descendit . Des Traîtres crièrent sur les quais des ordres , et les marchandises descendirent du navire .

Des femmes , attachées les unes aux autres se suivirent la tête basse . Les hommes , après une autre parole , tournèrent leur tête vers elles . Un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur leurs lèvres , et ils lancèrent des regards pervers et cruels vers les pauvres prisonnières .

\- Vous ! , appela l'un d'entre eux

\- Tu sais que t'es mignonne toi ?

\- Ça te dirai de venir 5 minutes avec moi ?

Ils continuaient de les appeler , l'un d'entre eux sifflant , les femmes se renfermant un peu plus à chaque seconde .

Au même moment , une adolescente passait dans le coin et aperçut ce spectacle offrant une horrible vision de l'homme . Les Traîtres s'avancèrent vers elles , et osèrent même en toucher quelques unes .

\- Fais pas ta timide ..

\- Ouai , laisse toi faire ..

\- Hey !

La jeune fille de 15 ans s'interposa , et les écartaient des femmes qui continuèrent d'avancer avec plus de rapidité . Les cinq hommes se tournèrent vers elle , lui lançant des éclairs .

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Respectez les au moins !

\- Si on les respectait , elles ne seraient pas attachées entre elles avec des chaînes autour du cou , cracha l'un d'entre eux

L'adolescente secouait la tête , dégoûtée .

\- Vous me faites pitié .

\- C'est plutôt toi qui nous fait pitié , Lissa . Fit un homme en la jaugeant de haut en bas

\- Toi et tes discours à deux balles . Tu crois vraiment que t'arrivera à faire changer quoique ce soit avec tes jugements ?

\- Moi au moins , j'ai encore un minimum de dignité humaine .

Lissa fit claquer sa langue avec mépris et s'en alla d'un pied ferme .

Elle levait un instant ses yeux bleus vers le ciel orageux et soupirait . Un vent glacial traversa le pont , et la jeune fille s'enroula de ses bras , resserrant sa veste courte en fourrure autour d'elle . S'avançant sur le quai , elle fut confrontée encore une fois aux regards critiques des Traîtres , aux murmures .

Comme toujours .

Lissa et ses manières de pensées , Lissa et ses discours sur la dignité humaine , Lissa et ses différences .

C'est pas une Traître , avait dit un jour un homme en colère .

En avançant , elle entendit parler un autre groupe d'hommes sur les abords du quai .

\- … plusieurs coupures ? Il résiste encore ?

\- Oh , tu sais , je ne l'ai peut-être jamais vu , mais c'est le Conquérant des dragons .

\- Crois-moi , je l'ai déjà vu , et il n'a RIEN à voir un grand viking qui-

\- Attendez ..

Ils se tournèrent vers Lissa et la regardèrent l'air lassé , alors qu'elle leur lancèrent un regard inquisiteur .

\- Vous voulez dire .. vous voulez dire que le Conquérant des dragons est ici ?

Ils rirent avec sarcasme .

\- Faudrait te renouveler un peu si tu veux te faire accepter .

La jeune fille essayait de ne pas déglutir .

\- Il est là depuis 12 jours . Mets toi un peu au courant !

Ils rirent de nouveau , et l'adolescente partit .

Elle n'en revenait pas . Le Conquérant était ici , sur l'île . Son modèle , l'exemple à suivre . Elle avait entendu toutes les histoires sur lui, racontées dans toutes les versions possibles . Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était l'ennemi premier de son peuple . Mais au fond d'elle , elle ne pouvait renier cette fascination pour cette légende .

Qui ne voudrait pas avoir un Furie Nocturne ? Ou contrôler les dragons !

S'avançant dans les couloirs sombres mal illuminés par les torches verdâtres, la rousse arriva dans la grande salle circulaire , où Alvin se trouvait , mangeant une cuisse de poulet dans un coin de la pièce .

\- Papa , appela t-elle

\- Ohh .. Alissa .. , fit-il avec un soupir qu'elle interpréta facilement , qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Elle s'avançait et lui lançait un regard mélangeant interrogation et espoir .

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Que le Conquérant est ici ?

Il levait les yeux au ciel, abaissant sa cuisse de poulet sur la table. Il tournait la tête vers elle , un sourcil levé .

\- Et pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça au juste ?

\- Parce que .. euhm ..

Elle tentait vainement de trouver une excuse. N'importe quoi.

\- j'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai . Apparemment il est là depuis presque 12 jours , e-et j'étais pas au courant . Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien papa ?

\- Parce que tu veux toujours en savoir trop .

Elle soupirait , baissant un instant les yeux vers le sol en cachant son malaise . Alvin finit par se masser les tempes , tournant son bassin et ses jambes sur le coté de sa chaise , fixant sa fille avec exaspération .

\- Oui , c'est vrai . Il est là . Et on essaye d'obtenir des informations , comme toujours .

L'adolescente levait les yeux vers elle et ne put réprimer un léger sourire .

\- Et .. par simple hasard .. , dit-elle l'air innocent , tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

Il grognait , laissant sa tête basculer en arrière . Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et ne put résister plus longtemps .

\- Ok . Mais promets moi de ne pas me sortir encore tes belles paroles sur le respect des humains , et patati et patata .

\- Promis .

\- Il est dans l'arène intérieure , enfermé et torturé les demi-journées .

\- Quoi ?! , cria t-elle , mais c'est-

Il lui lançait un regard noir, et elle se tut en se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Elle tenu le plus longtemps qu'elle pouvait, le sang lui montant aux joues. Oh et puis tant pis.

\- Tu … tu n'utiliserais pas le fer rouge comme torture ?

\- Bah si .

\- Papa ! Tu sais bien que c'est .. horrible .. et .. raah ! J'ai même plus la force d'essayer de te raisonner , dit-elle à bout de nerfs

\- Oui , bah n'essaye pas . Va plutôt dans le village t'occuper de tes affaires .

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien à faire là-bas ..

Il soupirait et continuait de la regarder . L'adolescente finit par baisser les yeux au sol et se massait nerveusement l'avant-bras , le mal-être rongeant encore une fois son âme .

\- Liss , insista Alvin

\- Ok . J'y vais .

Dans un autre soupir , elle se retournait et partit de la pièce .

Mais au moment de tourner dans les couloirs , elle réussi à saisir discrètement les clés des cellules accrochées sur le mur , souriant intérieurement .

* * *

Le même silence accablant trônait l'arène depuis longtemps déjà . Les dragons étaient tous à moitié conscient , leurs gémissements se répandant dans un écho sans fin . Les quelques torches illuminaient seulement quelques cellules par ci , et par là .

C'était tellement angoissant .

Lissa arriva alors à pas de biche , n'ayant pas l'habitude d'aller ici , dans un endroit aussi glauque et sale . Elle regardait un instant l'immensité de l'arène en la balayant d'un regard , et finit par s'avancer à pas lents .

Elle tournait la tête vers un Ébouillantueur écroulé au sol , n'ayant plus la force de faire quoique ce soit , et elle s'avança doucement vers les barreaux de sa cage . L'adolescente l'observait , son visage exprimant de la peine à son égard . Il était vraiment mal au point , et la seule chose qui permettait de constater qu'il était vivant , c'était sa respiration forte et régulière .

Elle effleurait les barreaux du bout des doigts et continuait de regarder le pauvre reptile à peine conscient .

\- J'aimerai pouvoir faire comme lui .. , murmura t-elle alors en pensant au Conquérant

L'Ébouillantueur ouvrit doucement ses yeux océan , et la fixait . Son regard mit mal à l'aise la jeune fille , mais elle fut tout autant intriguée.

Ses yeux exprimaient tellement , qu'ils la figeait .

En observant ses iris , elle fut soudainement .. fascinée.

Il s'était passé quelque chose à cet instant . Elle en était certaine. En penchait légèrement la tête sur le coté , et l'Ébouillantueur tentait de faire la même chose en redressant légèrement la tête .

C'était incroyable.

Après un instant à le regarder , l'adolescente finit par reprendre ses esprits et reculait d'un pas , se raclant la gorge .

Pourquoi elle était venue ici déjà ? Elle fermait et rouvrait les yeux , regardant encore une fois l'arène entière en essayant de retrouver ses repères . Elle regardait toutes les cellules , longeant chacune d'entre elles en voyant le même spectacle terrifiant à chaque fois .

Continuant d'avancer , elle arrivait enfin devant sa cellule .

Elle regardait à travers les barreaux , et ne vit qu'une silhouette dessinée dans l'obscurité . Elle put le distinguer dans le noir , les poignets attachés par les chaînes et la tête baissée vers le sol . Il ne bougeait pas , ne faisait rien , ne disait rien . C'était à en avoir froid dans le dos . Après un instant à songer en silence , elle finit par s'avancer et ouvrit la porte , faisant cliqueter les clés en métal contre les barreaux .

* * *

Ce bruit familier . Celui des clés et de la porte . Je le reconnaîtrai entre milles .

Ce simple son fit accélérer mon cœur à une vitesse folle .

Je relevai alors doucement la tête , ouvrant les yeux , et je vis une ombre . Quelqu'un entrait dans la cellule . Et quand la porte fut ouverte ,

je paniquai .

Je me mis à hurler contre le bandeau qui scellait ma bouche , et reculai , glissant sur le sol humide avant de me coller contre le mur .

Je pouvais déjà ressentir _la_ douleur .

Celle qui hantait désormais mes cauchemars . La douleur la plus insoutenable de toute une vie . J'avais perdu mon pied dans les flammes , et j'avais perdu conscience avant même d'en avoir ressenti la douleur . Et pourtant , j'étais sûr que c'était tellement moins horrible que celle que je ressentais chaque jour .

Mes poignets étaient engourdis , j'arrivai plus à les sentir correctement , ni à les toucher tellement les plaies étaient affreuses , saignantes , boursouflées . Je n'arrivais même plus à décrire ce que je pouvais ressentir .

Ils arrivaient à enlever un peu plus de mon humanité chaque jour qui passait .

Ils arrivaient à me faire _mourir_ chaque jour qui passait .

Quand mon dos heurtait le mur derrière moi , mes cris s'accentuèrent . C'était encore horrible et la douleur dans mon dos était encore horriblement présente . Je me mis presque aussitôt à me protéger avec mes bras , même si je savais pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien . Je perdais à chaque fois , je souffrais à chaque fois . C'était moi le prisonnier dans l'histoire .

J'avais peur , j'étais effrayé . Je n'avais jamais senti mon cœur battre aussi vite , ou ma peur s'accentuer à ce point là .

J'étais _terrifié _ .

J'étais devenu une bête , un animal que l'on battait sans pitié , sans remords .

J'étais devenu fou .

Je fermai fermement les yeux , attendant et redoutant les rires des deux bourreaux qui mettaient un certain plaisir à me faire souffrir .

\- Woh woh ! N-Non ! N'aie pas peur ! I-Ils ne viendront pas avant .. avant deux heures je crois .

Cette voix . Je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant . Et je compris facilement que le visiteur était en fait une visiteuse . J'analysai la phrase qu'elle venait de dire et je rouvris doucement les yeux , gardant mon visage dans mes manches tachées . Son ombre était entrée , et elle était particulièrement prudente .

Je ne savais pas si elle avait .. l-les outils ou non . Cette simple idée me fit frissonner .

Elle s'avançait d'un pas , et mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond . Je me mis de nouveau à crier , mes hurlements étouffés contre le tissu sale , et je me recroquevillai de nouveau contre la paroi humide .

\- Non ! Arrête ! S'il te plaît !

J'eus encore un spasme horripilant , et mes bras continuèrent de trembler . Bien trop fortement .

Je tentais de rouvrir les yeux , et la regardais . Elle s'était approchée , et elle avait mit ses mains devant elle comme pour tenter de me calmer .

De me calmer ?

\- Je .. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal .

Je tentai de ralentir ma respiration et elle fut assez proche pour que j'arrive à la voir entièrement . Je l'observai alors de haut en bas .

Elle devait être à peine plus jeune que moi .

Elle avait les cheveux lisse roux foncés, presque cuivrés, attachés en tresse dans son dos , laissant des cheveux entourés son visage , et avait les yeux bleus ciel . Elle avait une tunique similaire à la mienne -si la mienne n'était pas trouée ni tachée ou sale- mais de couleur bleu nuit , une veste courte en fourrure , un pantalon et des bottes banales . Je pus même voir qu'elle avait les mêmes tâches de rousseur que moi et avait des lèvres rosées . Ça avait juste l'air d'une fille ordinaire , rien de craintif .

Et pourtant , elle était ici , sur cette île de bannis .

C'était une Traître .

_Une ennemie_ .

* * *

Il avait paniqué alors que j'étais à peine entrée dans la prison . Je comprenais pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça . C'est lui qui m'avait fait peur ! Les yeux écarquillés , j'essayai de le calmer et de montrer que j'étais pas venu le torturer , ou quoique ce soit qu'il pouvait penser .

\- Je .. , articulais-je , je ne veux pas te faire de mal .

Il tentait alors de se calmer et je vis ses bras tremblés par dessus sa tête .

Il semblait mort de peur .

Il finit par se calmer et il relevait légèrement la tête , me permettant enfin de voir son visage .

Il était ..

Je n'avais aucun mot qui pouvait compléter cette phrase.

Bah .. pas comme je l'avais imaginée. Vraiment pas . Il était mince , très fin , ses vêtements étaient tachés et sales , ses cheveux lui cachaient les yeux , et il semblait .. faible . Loin de cette image de viking grand , fort , trapu , qui aurait vaincu un dragon mythique et défier plusieurs fois mon père .. même un viking « normal » ne serait pas comme lui . Le voyant , je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer en train de contrôler les dragons .. ça me semblait impossible .

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux , ne faisant rien et je ne pus m'empêcher de ravaler ma salive . Je devais en avoir le cœur net .

\- Tu ..

Il ne paniquait pas , ça allait alors .

\- Tu es bien le ... le Conquérant des dragons ?

Il ne faillait pas , et continuait de me regarder . J'imagine que si ce n'était pas lui , il aurait sûrement parut surpris , ou aurait réagit . Je crois , du moins .

Et puis , il n'y avait que lui , dans cette arène . Ça ne pouvait qu'être que lui .

Un « tict » se fit dans mon crâne à cet instant . C'était lui , mon modèle .

Après avoir eut une sorte de confirmation , je poussai un soupir et j'eus un grand sourire sur les lèvres . Mais n'oubliant pas le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment , je me raclais fortement la gorge , cachant du mieux que je pouvais mon sourire .

Je ne pus tout de même réprimé un rictus .

Je finis par m'avancer avec lenteur , essayant de ne pas le brusquer , et je m'assis en tailleur face à lui , gardant un espace entre nous .

\- Je ..

Il n'avait pas bouger de position , et me regardait droit dans les yeux , le regard ferme et froid , me rendant légèrement anxieuse . Il était à moitié recroquevillé contre le mur , ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et collées contre la paroi et ses bras étant au niveau de son cou . Je ravalai ma salive , réalisant de nouveau que c'était _lui _.

\- Je suis .. très heureuse de faire ta connaissance . Même si je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer dans ces conditions là , tentais-je de détendre l'atmosphère

Il ne bougeait pas . C'était raté.

\- Et puis t'es pas tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginé .. tout le monde dit que le Conquérant est un grand viking qui … rhmm . oui bon , c'est pas grave .

C'était pas le moment de dire ça , en effet . Ses yeux verts étaient plantés dans les miens , et j'étais en train de me poser de plus en plus de questions . Je baissai un instant les yeux , et j'aperçus alors une prothèse qui remplacer son pied gauche . Je souris légèrement .

\- Alors c'est vrai .. , murmurai-je , c'est vrai tu .. tu as perdu ta jambe après avoir vaincu la Mort Rouge ? Whoua .. c'est .. incroyable .

J'étais vraiment en train de me demander si il était vraiment aussi sociable qu'on le disait . Je relevai les yeux vers lui et il me fixait toujours me rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise . Je finis par m'installer correctement en tailleur et je lui souris .

\- Ah oui euhm .. c'est vrai . Je ne me suis pas encore présenté , dis-je en poussant un soupir , Je m'appelle Lissa . Je .. je suis la fille d'Alvin .

À cette simple phrase , je le vis froncer les sourcils et me regarder de haut en bas avec méfiance . J'étais vraiment obligé de lui dire ça ?

\- Non t'inquiète pas ! Je .. je n'ai rien à voir avec lui .

Son expression de visage n'avait pas changé , et je compris assez facilement que c'était mort pour tenter de le raisonner . Pourquoi personne ne m'écoutait ? Super première rencontre avec le Conquérant en tout cas ! , pensais-je ironiquement .

Mon sourire s'était dissipé et je soupirai . Et puis même je parlai et lui posai des questions alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas me répondre . Je me sentais affreusement idiote à cet instant . Et lui continuait de me regarder droit dans les yeux en plus de cela . Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose , j'entendis alors :

\- Qui a pris les clés ?!

Cette voix résonnait comme un écho . C'était la voix de mon père . J'écarquillai les yeux et je me tournai pour essayer d'apercevoir son ombre trapu .

\- Je .. je vais devoir y aller .

Je me relevai alors , et refermai en vitesse la porte derrière moi , avant de courir vers la sortie de l'arène . Je regardai un instant la cage de l'Ébouillantueur et repensait à ses yeux...

Je décidais de sortir. Mais avant, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière , fixant un instant la cellule du Conquérant plongée dans l'obscurité , et partit .


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite! désolé pour le retard, disons qu'il y a eu beug d'internet, et cours oppressant ! voilà, j'ai pas d'autres excuses X) désolé! Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les reviews qui ont été mise ! ça me touche, vraiment! ^^ Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous ai plus, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi celui là :3 bon, j'avoue, c'est pas non plus un de mes préférés. Pour répondre à une certaine question, je tiens à rassurer, la fic ne partira pas dans un coté un peu nian nian de la romance et tout, non! y'aura toujours du sadique, du sang, de la rancune, .. bref, tout ce que j'aime ! XD Bref, merci encore et bonne lecture! ^^ **

* * *

**Merci encore à Naemos pour la correction ! :)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre IX

_Les vikings autour de lui l'acclamaient , le félicitaient pour avoir amené la paix . Une paix que personne aurait cru possible . Une paix que nul aurait pût apporter . Et pourtant , elle était parvenue . Grâce à lui ._

_\- Bienvenue chez toi ._

_Il tournait la tête vers le forgeron , et lui sourit sincèrement . Chez lui , il était chez lui , accepté , aimé . _

_Enfin . _

_Gueulfor lui donnait un nouvel équipement , un nouvel aileron pour son dragon , son meilleur ami . Il allait pouvoir voler de nouveau , toucher le ciel alors qu'il y avait quelques jours il en tombait pour en perdre sa jambe . Il allait pouvoir se sentir vivant , caresser les nuages , aller encore plus haut . Comme avant . _

_Krokmou sortit et le rejoignit en passant à travers la foule de vikings , comme si il avait toujours fait parti du village , comme si l'époque de la guerre contre les dragons n'avait jamais existé . Et pourtant , cette guerre s'était bien déroulée durant des siècles entiers . Il le regardait , et ronronnait , le faisant rire innocemment et il souriait à Astrid à ses cotés . _

_La selle installée , son pied mécanique s'enclencha parfaitement avec le nouveau mécanisme relié à la prothèse du Furie Nocturne . Il constatait alors qu'il avait perdu le même membre que celui de son meilleur ami : le gauche . Quelle ironie . Il le lui avait bien rendu . Le brun levait alors les yeux face à lui et admirait le résultat d'une bataille sans merci qu'il avait mené seul avec Krokmou : la justice et la paix . _

_Il affichait un sourire et il s'envolait dans le ciel comme avant, sans un seul poids dans son cœur , sans responsabilités sur ses épaules , sans secret à protéger . _

_**Il était libre **. _

Le bruit soudain des clés qui claquaient contre la porte réveillait Harold en un seul bond . Il regardait face à lui , voyant atrocement flou , et plissait les yeux en essayant de chasser ce brouillard. Je n'aurais pas dû dormir , pensa t-il , Je ne fais qu'aggraver la situation en baissant la garde .

\- Ohhhhh .. on t'a réveillé ? , fit une voix remplis de mauvaises intentions

Il clignait des yeux , et vit cette fois-ci plus clair .

Les deux bourreaux étaient là .

Il écarquillait alors ses yeux fatigués , et se mit à hurler contre le tissu qui entourait sa bouche . Comme d'habitude . Il l'avait tellement fait , que sa voix était cassée , brisée , arrachée .

Ronal et Conan se mirent à rire sadiquement et s'approchèrent de lui . Mais Harold avait réagit trop tard. Il essayait de reculer pour se coller contre le mur , mais il se faisait devancer par les deux Traîtres . Ils lui attrapèrent les bras et le plaquait violemment contre la paroi . Assez violemment pour faire hurler d'avantage l'adolescent .

Il sentait un bruit sec dans son dos , et sa colonne vertébrale lui faire un mal de chien .

\- Ouille .. j'espère qu'on n'y ai pas allé trop fort … si ?

Harold ouvrait les yeux et fusillait du regard Ronal , tout en continuant de se débattre comme il le pouvait . Son deuxième tortionnaire levait et baissait le levier , jusqu'à ce qu'Harold soit bloqué les bras écartés . Il continuait de hurler , et Conan lui attrapa les cheveux pour le calmer , tandis que le blond attrapait son bras .

\- Oh ne te débat pas comme ça mon p'tit oiseau . Ça sert à rien , tu le sais pertinemment .

Harold gardait les yeux fermés , refusant de voir la réalité en face . Il refusait . Il voulait les rouvrir , et voir son père en face de lui le consolant de ce cauchemar , voir Krokmou sain et sauf , le village indemne .

Mais c'était pas la peine de rêver .

Il oubliait la douleur de son crâne et de son dos pour se concentrer sur celle qui allait arriver à son bras . Pourquoi se concentrer ? C'était tellement stupide . Ronal passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure comme un sadique , approcha alors le poignard de son poignet avec vitesse , et-

\- Hey !

Il se stoppait dans son élan et les deux hommes tournèrent leur tête en arrière , pour apercevoir Lissa à l'entrée de la cellule .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?!

\- Tu vois pas que tu nous dérange ?! Casse toi !

Ils la toisèrent du regard et se tournèrent de nouveau vers le pauvre adolescent qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait .

\- Où j'en étais ..

Le blond ravança son poignard et la rousse intervint de nouveau avec plus de fermeté .

\- Arrêtez !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as dis ?! CASSE TOI !

\- Alvin vous attends .

Ils la regardèrent un instant, un léger silence prenant place.

\- Quoi ? , fit Conan

\- Tu m'as entendu , face de rat .

\- COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU M'AS-

\- On a un travail à finir , coupa Ronal avec froideur , on arrivera .

\- Il veut vous voir . Tout de suite . Et si vous ne voulez pas que votre tête finisse au bout d'un pic comme trophée dans la grande salle vous feriez mieux d'y aller . Maintenant .

Les deux hommes la fixèrent un instant , puis se regardèrent . La simple pensée de se faire taillader par Alvin leur firent froid dans le dos . Après un soupir , Conan se pencha vers Harold , lui attrapant fermement le cou , manquant presque de l'étouffer .

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois , crois-nous .

Il le lâcha , et Ronal lui lança violemment son poignet , décrochant par la même occasion les chaînes . Le prisonnier ramena son bras contre sa poitrine , tremblant .

Beaucoup trop.

\- J'espère que ça vaut le coup , grogna le blond en passant à coté de l'adolescente

\- T'as qu'à le lui demander si t'en as le cran. Ronal.

Il fit claquer sa langue et ils partirent avec fureur . Elle tournait un instant la tête en arrière , et attendit qu'ils furent bien sortis de l'arène . La porte claquait derrière eux en un bruit sourd .

\- C'est bon .

Elle se tournait et s'approchait avec vitesse d'Harold , qui lui était légèrement recroquevillé .

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessé ?

Il levait les yeux vers elle , et la regardait les yeux légèrement brillants .

Il la regardait toujours avec ce même regard , mais cette fois ci , il la dévisageait un peu plus . Et avec un peu plus d'incompréhension .

Lissa soupirait avec soulagement , constatant qu'elle était arrivé à temps . Même si elle savait d'avance que son père lui fera un sermon pour avoir fait venir ces deux abrutis à lui ..

\- J'espère que ça va ? , demanda t-elle tout de même

Et sans surprise , il ne répondit pas -même pas un gémissement- et continuait de la regarder tout en tenant son poignet gauche .

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissait les yeux vers son bras . Elle ne pouvait voir que la manche tachée de sang . Après un temps d'hésitation , elle approcha sa main , et Harold eut pour réflexe de reculer en serrant un peu plus son membre contre lui avec méfiance .

\- Non ! Non je .. , dit-elle avec douceur , je vais rien te faire . Je veux juste regarder . S'il te plaît .

Un léger silence .

Il la regardait un instant de haut en bas , toujours méfiant et finit par baisser les yeux , succombant . Plus ça allait , plus il succombait facilement . Ça pourrait un jour lui causer sa perte .

Lissa soupira , et tendit une nouvelle fois sa main , prenant doucement son bras tout en évitant de le faire paniquer . Elle regardait le jeune homme un instant , Harold la regardant faire , et reportait son regard sur le bras .

Elle enlevait lentement sa manche .

Ce fut une vision d'horreur .

Maintes et maintes cicatrices boursouflées , rouges ou violettes , encore saignantes ou non se répandaient le long de son bras fin et rougi .

Elle aurait juré en avoir vu une pulsée devant ses yeux .

L'adolescente écarquillait les yeux et plaquait aussitôt une main sur sa bouche , sentant la nausée montée en flèche . Elle fermait les yeux en détournant la tête , et poussait sans le vouloir un bruit vomitif horripilant .

\- Oh par Thor .. , articula t-elle , … c'est .. c'est horrible .

Harold ramenait son bras contre lui , et Lissa rouvrit difficilement les yeux , les gardant baissés et détournés .

\- Comment il peut faire ça … , murmura t-elle , pourquoi il ..

Ne m'écoute jamais , aurait-elle finit sa phrase .

La rousse secouait la tête et finit par inspirer profondément , levant les yeux vers le Conquérant en retirant sa main de sa bouche , essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir au plus vite . Elle forçait un sourire .

Au moins , je t'ai épargné une autre cicatrice , reprit-elle en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère , ils sont assez stupide pour croire que mon père veuille voir des abrutis comme eux .

Harold ne réagissait pas , la regardant toujours avec cette lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux . Pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? Pourquoi l'avoir épargné ?

C'était une Traître , une ennemie , pas une sauveuse .

Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il ne comprenait pas . Tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui était insensé .

Il en perdait la tête .

Lissa le regardait avec un léger sourire rassurant , et fixait son bâillon en tissu .

\- J'imagine que .. ça doit te gêner ?

Il plissait légèrement les yeux , et elle se penchait doucement , pour abaisser le foulard qui tombait autour de son cou .

\- Ça va mieux ?

Il prenait après ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité une inspiration . Il fermait les yeux , mouillant avec le peu de salive qu'il lui restait ses lèvres sèches , et tentait d'oublier l'horrible sensation du tissu sale et puant contre sa bouche . Il rouvrit ses yeux émeraude , et fixait toujours avec incompréhension l'adolescente qui souriait . Toujours cette même question résonnait en écho dans sa tête :

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

Il la regardait encore de haut en bas , et hochait la tête en prenant une inspiration .

\- Merci.

Ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas parler et sa voix arrachée le prouvait bien .

Lissa affichait alors un sourire et haussait les épaules , entendant enfin sa voix . Son modèle le remerciait . C'était super non ?

\- C'est normal , fit-elle en haussant les épaules

Non justement , aurait répondu Harold s'il n'était toujours pas aussi méfiant . Il la fixait toujours avec ce même regard déstabilisant , ses iris littéralement enfoncés dans les siens , et finit pour la première fois par baisser les yeux , mouillant ses lèvres qui avaient prit un horrible goût à cause du bandeau .

* * *

Assise sur le bord de son lit , Lissa essayait d'effacer l'image qui s'était formée dans sa tête depuis la nuit passée . La torture qui était affligée au Conquérant des dragons était simple , mais horriblement douloureuse . Et ça se voyait au résultat .. elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça , à ce qui pourrait lui arrivé .Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ..

Elle s'inquiétait .

Peut-être parce que c'était le Conquérant , son exemple . Elle ne savait pas .

Elle secouait la tête en repensant à ce bras boursouflé . Le pauvre . Il ne méritait sûrement pas ça .

_Une Traître ne peut pas penser ça. _

Elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés et se levait de son lit . Elle sortit de sa chambre en silence , longeant les murs noirs tout en fixant ses pieds . La jeune fille se mit à fredonner doucement , tournant dans les couloirs sans raison ou sans indication valable . Elle finit par se trouver dans l'arène extérieure , laissant le vent glacial mordre sa peau . Elle frissonnait et eut pour réflexe de s'enrouler de ses bras . L'adolescente levait les yeux vers le ciel rayé par les chaînes du dôme et constatait qu'il était encore et toujours gris et orageux . Vive l'île des bannis et sa météo favorable .

Elle inspirait , et expirait avec fatigue , se demandant comment elle était venue ici . Surtout qu'elle détestait les arènes . C'était ici que les dragons vivaient- non . Pourrissaient . Ils subissaient les tentatives et les attaques des bannis , et essayaient de se débattre coûte que coûte pour se protéger , et survivre malgré leur emprisonnement . D'un coté , ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les dresser . Vu comment ils les traitaient .

Arrête Lissa avec tes jugements et tes belles paroles de respect ! Tu es une Traître , une barbare ! , avait répété Alvin tellement fois qu'elle se répétait ça à chaque fois qu'elle pensait _différemment_ .

En regardant encore une fois l'arène , elle grognait et décidait de faire marche arrière .

Mais au moment où elle allait partir , un rugissement se faisait entendre .

Elle se stoppait dans son élan et tournait la tête vers la cellule d'où provenait ce son . Elle ne voyait que l'obscurité à travers les barreaux , ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos . Elle n'avait jamais entendu un dragon rugir de cette manière . L'adolescente plissait les yeux et la curiosité prit le dessus . Comme toujours . Elle fit un pas en avant , mais elle s'arrêtait quand des hommes arrivèrent de la sortie de l'arène , allant jusqu'à la cage . Ils poussèrent des cris et brandirent des lances . Elle se raclait la gorge et quand ils entrèrent avec force dans la prison , leurs cris se mélangeant aux rugissements du dragon , elle décidait de reculer et de partir de l'arène avec vitesse .

* * *

Les gémissements d'un des Ébouillantueurs résonnèrent un peu plus fortement dans l'arène . Il avalait encore une gorgée d'eau qui lui restait dans l'énorme récipient de sa cage , et levait légèrement la tête du sol , ses gémissements résonnant en continu sur les murs de l'arène .

Bam ! Un coup de massue fut donné sur les barreaux faisant taire le dragon .

\- Tu vas la fermer sale reptile ?! , s'énerva Sauvage

L'Ébouillantueur baissait la tête , dominé .

Le brun fit claquer sa langue , et s'approcha alors de la cellule d'Harold . Ses pas se firent entendre jusqu'au bout de l'arène , et il arriva face aux barreaux . Le jeune Hooligan était à moitié recroquevillé contre le mur , le fixant les yeux mi-ouverts et fatigués . Il était exténué , et ses lourdes cernes creusés le trahissait bien . L'adolescent se pinçait une nouvelle fois les lèvres sèches , fixant Sauvage , qui lui ouvrit la porte .

\- J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ici . Ça fait deux semaines aujourd'hui , tu tiens bon .

Harold fronçait légèrement les sourcils , le visage de l'homme se faisant plus ferme .

\- Mais plus pour longtemps . Tu les sens venir hein ? , dit-il avec un air rêveur , La fatigue . Et l'envie de tout arrêter . N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas .

\- P'tit oiseau , finit Sauvage avec un sourire narquois .

Le brun détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça .

Il détestait .

Il haïssait .

Le Traître éclata un rire , fier de lui . Il secouait la tête , et balançait l'assiette de soupe sur l'adolescent . Tout se versa sur lui et le métal de l'assiette résonnait sur les pavés au sol .

\- Bon appétit .

Harold se recroquevillait sur le moment et finit par regarder ses vêtements trempés sous les rires mauvais de son tortionnaire .

Encore un repas de moins .

Sauvage essuyait une larme et quand il refit marche arrière , il croisait malencontreusement la route de Lissa qui arrivait . Elle avait vu avec effarement ce qu'il s'était passé .

\- Comment tu peux faire ça ?!

Le Traître poussait un soupir qui aurait sûrement pût dire « oh non pas elle , pourquoi elle vient me faire chier celle là ? »

\- T'aimerais bien qu'on te balance le seul plat de la journée à la tronche ?! Tu n'as pas honte ?!

\- Tu veux savoir ? Non . Pas du tout . J'en n'ai rien à foutre . Alors la ferme et fiche moi la paix , compris ?

\- Tu me dégoûtes . Au plus au point .

\- Je me fiche royalement de ce que tu peux penser , gamine . Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Tu n'as rien à faire ici .

En le regardant , l'adolescente cherchait une excuse . C'est vrai , elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette arène . Elle ne venait jamais ici , et ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle était pourtant là . C'était à s'en posé des questions , en effet .

Elle fronçait les sourcils et répondit d'un ton ferme , impassible .

\- J'ai mes droits . Je fais ce que je veux , où je veux . Et c'est pas un énergumène de ton genre qui va me dire quoi faire .

Sauvage grinçait des dents et il s'approchait avec menace de l'adolescente , la regardant de haut .

Elle détestait qu'on la regarde de haut .

\- Tu n'aurais pas été la fille d'Alvin , ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais fais la peau , dit-il en se penchant vers elle

La jeune fille se faillait pas , au contraire .

Elle le défiait .

\- Alors imagine que c'est pas le cas .

Elle s'avança à son tour , et levait la tête , son visage à quelques centimètres du sien .

\- Vas-y , dit-elle en haussant un sourcil , .. qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Elle le tentait . Dangereusement .

En observant la scène , Harold aperçut le visage de Sauvage . Il la regardait avec ce même regard qu'il avait eut dans la soute du bateau. Cette envie sur son visage , de tuer , était mortellement dangereuse .

C'était une envie que certains tentaient de combattre , mais que d'autres profitaient aisément .

Harold fut surpris par l'audace de l'adolescente . L'audace de son ennemie .

Après un instant à se toiser du regard , Sauvage fit claquer sa langue avec mépris et s'écarta sans un mot . Il partit .

Lissa le regardait toujours les sourcils froncés , et quand elle entendit la porte de l'arène résonner , soupirait en se passant une main dans ses cheveux attachés en tresse . Elle fermait les yeux , inspira profondément , et expira .

Elle finit par se tourner vers la prison , et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur . Harold la regardait toujours avec ce même regard , et elle s'agenouillait devant cette flaque de soupe .

\- Non mais je rêve .. , marmonna t-elle

Elle se passait une main sur son front , et en regardant un instant le jeune homme qui implantait ses iris dans les siens , soupira . Dans un claquement de langue , elle baissait la tête et arracha d'un coup sec un morceau de sa tunique océan .

\- Je vais m'occuper de ça , t'inquiète pas .

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et essuya alors précautionneusement son vêtement trempé . Elle fit cela avec beaucoup de concentration , et Harold ne cessait de la regarder .

Il ne comprenait pas . Non , il comprenait pas . Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi venir le voir ? L'aider ? C'était inexplicable .

Insensé .

Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche , fronçant légèrement les sourcils .

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

L'adolescente se stoppait . Il venait de lui parler . Elle levait les yeux vers lui et lui lançait un regard inquisiteur .

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? , répéta t-il sans grandes émotions dans sa voix

Elle le fixait encore un instant dans les yeux , son regard toujours aussi intense ( rendant toujours aussi mal à l'aise) , et continuait de lui lancer un regard incompréhensif .

\- Fais quoi ?

Il ne faillait pas .

\- Ça . Pourquoi tu viens ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Moi ?

Elle réfléchissait à ces questions , et continuait de le regarder .

\- T'es une Traître . T'es une ennemie . T'es pas censé aider un prisonnier . Et encore moins moi .

Elle restait sans voix . Le ton qu'il avait prit était froid et sec . Elle baissait un instant les yeux vers le sol , et fronçait les sourcils .

\- T'es une ennemie , répéta t-il avec une voix pesante , t'es pas censé m'épargner . Et surtout pas la fille d'Alvin .

\- Et alors ? , coupa t-elle soudainement en gardant la tête baissée

Harold ne la quittait pas du regard , et elle finit par lever ses yeux vers lui . Son air rassurant s'était transformé en un air ferme et impassible . Comme celui qu'elle avait eut face à Sauvage .

Comme celui d'un Traître .

\- Ça n'a rien à voir . C'est pas la peine de me comparer à ce que je ne suis pas .

Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir .

\- Oui . Alvin est mon père . C'est vrai . Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je lui ressemble pour autant .

Le Hooligan continuait de lui lançait un regard inquisiteur , tandis qu'elle poursuivait .

\- J'suis pas comme lui . Et où cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué , j'suis pas tellement apprécié ici .

Harold avait déjà entendu ces phrases . Oui , il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part . Pas authentiquement , mais ça y ressemblait . Un peu trop même . Alors , il se vit , dans l'arène , devant ce Cauchemar Monstrueux , jetant son casque de viking devant le public effaré .

_« J'suis pas l'un d'entre eux . »_

\- Et puis je n'ai rien à voir avec mon père , reprit-elle en sortant Harold de ses pensées , je peux vivre ma vie sans pour autant lui ressembler . Et ça , tu dois le comprendre .

Sa dernière phrase surpris l'adolescent .

\- Toi aussi t'es pas comme Stoik . T'es le futur chef de Berk et tu ne lui ressemble pas . Toi aussi tu sais ce que ça fait .

\- Comment tu ..

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses .

Harold restait perplexe . Savait-elle pour toutes ces années de solitude ? De mépris ? Et puis comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il n'était pas comme son père ? Simple conclusion en l'ayant vu physiquement ?

Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions pour un captif .

\- Toi t'es pas comme ton père . Pourquoi moi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

Elle le regardait encore un long instant dans les yeux . Cette fois ci , c'était elle qui avait le regard intense et captif au mieux du contraire . Bientôt , cet air de fermeté disparut , et elle baissait de nouveau les yeux vers le sol .

Elle se mordit la lèvre et essuyait alors le reste de sa tunique humide sous le regard légèrement surpris du garçon .

\- J'ai fini .

Lissa se relevait , se frottait les mains , et reculait pour sortir de la cellule .

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir aider , dit-elle avec un sarcasme évident dans sa voix

Elle ne jetait pas de regard derrière elle , refermait la porte de barreaux , et sortit de l'arène sous le tapage bruyant de la porte en acier .

Harold regardait un instant dans le vide , puis baissait les yeux sur ses poignets attachées par les épaisses chaînes en acier . Les questions se mélangeaient et se fracassaient dans son crâne . Mais il dût reconnaître une chose , comme il y a quelques minutes :

Il était surpris par son audace .


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ! et voilà, je suis de retour avec un bon gros chapitre ! désolé pour le retard, en espérant que cette suite me fera pardonner :3. Et ce chapitre là, je vous rassure je l'aime bien! hallelujah! X) Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews et vos suivis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! ^^ désolé, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à chacune de vos reviews.. dorénavant, je vais répondre à certaines questions que vous m'avez posé en échange :)**

** Tu aimes vraiment aucun de tes chapitres ? Si bien sûr que si, c'est juste qu'il y en a que j'ai pris moins de plaisir à écrire que d'autres.. et celui là je l'aime bien! en espérant que vous aussi :P. Mais où sont passé les Berkiens? ça, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^. Lissa va t-elle aider Harold à s'échapper? en y pensant il y a énormément d'hypothèses à se faire : Harold va t-il s'échapper? Lissa va t-elle l'aider? Les Berkiens vont-ils venir le chercher? .. ou va t-il tout simplement craquer? mystère mystère je ne dirais rien du tout! :D. et enfin, comment Harold fait-il pour survivre? Pourquoi il est aussi passive alors que c'est un viking? Disons qu'il est plus fort qu'il ne crois, et est persuadé de protéger les siens. Et même si c'est sensé etre un viking, n'oublions pas qu'il est différent des autres et même un grand homme fort aurait du mal à supporter la torture.. **

**Voilà voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté Dimanche ou lundi, cela dépend, il y aura plus en vacances! Voilà, je crois que c'est un peu près tout ce que j'ai à vous... OH LA VACHE LE GROS PÂTÉ XD merci encore et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT **

Chapitre X

J'étais bloqué , paralysé .

C'était impossible pour moi de pouvoir bouger .

Je gémis légèrement , les yeux toujours fermés , et j'essayai d'oublier le tissu que les deux bourreaux ont rattaché autour de mon cou pour étouffer mes cris lors de la torture . Ça devait faire deux heures que je n'avais pas bougé .

Le cœur mourant dans ma poitrine, je bougeai doucement les épaules, réveillant mon corps fébrile et paralysé . Je papillonnai des yeux , et je m'aperçus dans le reflet brisé du miroir, donnant une vision d'horreur de moi-même. Je finis par garder les yeux fermer , succombant une nouvelle fois à mon sort . Dans un dernier geste , je bougeai les jambes les faisant basculer du coté de ma prothèse , sentant les fourmis parcourir ma jambe droite engourdie . Même ça , ça me faisait mal .

Tout en gardant les paupières closes, je bougeai mes mains tremblantes et j'essayai de les amener jusqu'à mon visage pour enlever le bandeau sale . Un cliquetis sec bloqua mes mains attachées .

Les chaînes étaient trop courtes .

Je déglutis difficilement et je laissai retomber mes bras sur mes cuisses sans me brusquer . Ma tête me tapait fortement, et j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un malaise profond à chaque fois que je tentai de bouger ou de réfléchir . C'était une horrible sensation .

J'ai voulu bouger une nouvelle fois mes épaules, mais ce fut mon dos que je sentis . La douleur de ma colonne et de mes côtes me ranimais , et je me crispais en poussant un gémissement . Un long gémissement de souffrance , comme ceux que poussaient les dragons dans les cellules autour de moi . Je devenais comme eux .

Comme un animal .

Je décidai de ne plus bouger mon corps pour ne pas souffrir . Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque que je paniquerai quand les deux bourreaux arriveront ? J'ignorai même combien de temps il me restait avant qu'ils ne viennent . Mes journées n'étaient plus que des comptes à rebours . Alors je passais mon temps à penser , à réfléchir , à me rappeler . Me rappeler de Berk .

J'essayai de m'imaginer dans les rues du village , un sourire sur les lèvres , saluant tous les habitants d'un signe de la main . J'essayai de m'imaginer avec Astrid, lui dire que je l'aimais avant de l'embrasser sans qu'elle ne me fasse de remarque .

Et j'essayai de m'imaginer dans les airs , le vent fouettant mon visage , face au monde , face au ciel sur le dos de Krokmou , lui aussi sain et sauf .

Libre .

Mais ce n'était que de l'imagination .

Je voulais de réels sensations . Et pas que de la souffrance .

Je relevai alors doucement une de mes mains vers mon visage , et tout en gardant les yeux fermés , je passai le bout des mes doigts sur mon menton , descendant doucement le long de mon cou . Je me rassis correctement contre le mur , et je continuai de descendre jusqu'à toucher mon torse . J'essayais de ressentir n'importe quoi , pourvu que j'arrête de penser à la douleur dans mon corps .

Je me caressais l'abdomen , et je descendais de plus en plus .

Ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la souffrance .

Après une longue hésitation et gardant les yeux fermés , je glissai ma main dans mon pantalon .

Je laissai doucement tomber ma tête en arrière et ma respiration se fit plus lente et plus puissante . Je ressentais enfin autre chose .

C'est horrible . Je suis horrible , pensais-je aussitôt, c'est pas humain , je suis un monstre .

J'étais dégoûté de moi-même pour pouvoir faire une chose pareil .

Après encore un instant à savourer ce plaisir la respiration forte , je fronçais les sourcils et je fus trop horripilé . Je retirais ma main de mon pantalon et je me mit à jurer , basculant d'avant en arrière , et je cognais mon poing contre mon crâne comme un fou .

Je retins difficilement mes sanglots et je grognai , poussant un autre gémissement en continu qui résonnait sur les parois .

* * *

Un Traître qui passait nourrir les dragons l'entendit gémir , et aurait juré que ce n'était pas le Conquérant , mais une _bête_ .

Il regardait un instant la cellule , et secouait la tête avant de partir . La porte de l'arène rebondit , mais ne se ferma pas .

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulée , et j'étais resté coller contre le mur humide , les yeux toujours fermés . Le silence angoissant qu'il y avait dans l'arène m'étais devenu familier , presque trop . Ça me berçait presque enfaite . Alors que je plongeais un peu plus dans le néant , le silence fut brisé par des voix à l'extérieur .

\- Lissa ! , fit une voix en écho , où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Liss .. c'était la fille . Celle qui venait me voir alors qu'elle n'était pas censé le faire . La fille d'Alvin . Et vu que les voix étaient proches , je compris facilement qu'elle était venue me voir encore une fois . Et même après notre « conversation » d'il y a quelques jours . Je ne la comprenait vraiment pas .

-Euh .. euh nulle part .

\- Arrête de mentir . J'en ai assez de tes mensonges .

\- Et quand je dis la vérité c'est encore pire .

Je compris en entendant cette voix grave et malveillante qu'elle parlait avec Alvin . J'ouvris légèrement les yeux , et me concentrai sur leurs voix étouffées , écoutant la conversation .

\- Tu vas dans l'arène ?

\- Peut-être .

\- Pour voir le Conquérant des dragons .

Un léger silence . Elle ne répondit pas .

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça , je peux savoir ?!

\- .. je

Un instant d'hésitation .

\- .. je sais pas .

Sa réponse me surpris . Elle savait pas . C'était incompréhensif . C'était une manière de me faire perdre la tête ? Voilà que je devenais parano . J'entendis Alvin grogner , presque rugir . Comme si il en avait marre .

\- Tu sais pas . Binh voyons , dit-il en un soupir , C'est pour ça que tu m'as ramené les deux abrutis de service l'autre jour ? C'est pour ça que Sauvage est venu me voir en se plaignant de toi après avoir donné le repas au prisonnier ?!

\- Il ne le lui a pas donné , il lui a balancé la soupe à la tronche !

\- Peu importe !

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect ! Aucune dignité ! Vous osez traiter un être humain comme un animal !

\- J'ai dis : PEU IMPORTE !

Un silence .

Je n'en revenait pas et je tentais d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire . « _Vous osez traiter un être humain comme un animal_ » . C'était la seule personne depuis que j'étais ici qui avait dit ça , qui avait réussi à voir un humain avant l'ennemi .

L'incompréhension ne cessait de grandir en moi au fur et à mesure que j'entendais parler de cette fille .

Alvin poussait un soupir assez bruyant pour que je puisse l'entendre .

\- Écoute . C'est un prisonnier . Il est là pour certaines raisons et c'est pas pour rien qu'on le torture . On est là pour recueillir des informations , pas pour le bichonner !

Il prit une pause .

\- On n'est pas là pour prendre soin de ce parasite . Le temps est compté , plus il résiste , plus il restera longtemps ici . Et le temps que les Berkiens le retrouve diminue de jour en jour . C'est vraiment pas le moment de prendre soin de lui comme un brave chien .

Je me sentis mal . Je resterai ici tant que je résisterai . Ça me fit froid dans le dos . La douleur dans mes poignets me démangeait soudainement . Alors je me mis à marmonner .

\- Ils me retrouveront .. ils me retrouveront … vite .. très vite .. ils me retrouveront ..

\- Mais si tu continue de cette façon , il va mourir .

Je relevais la tête vers la porte entre-baillée d'où provenaient les voix .

\- Et adieu les informations .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me racler la gorge et de m'enrouler de mes bras .

Mais les chaînes étaient trop courtes .

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement à ce qui peut lui arrivé à cette saloperie ?

Comme tout à l'heure , elle ne répondit pas tout de suite .

\- Je .. Je ne supportes comment vous le traitez . C'est tout .

Ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez . À moitié seulement .

\- Et tu sais très bien ce que je peux en penser .

\- Oui , malheureusement .

Il soupirait une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu me laisses tranquille avec cette histoire ?

\- Et bien-

\- Hors de question que j'arrête la torture ou que je le transfert dans un endroit plus hygiénique . Le temps est compté , je te l'ai dis .

Je soupirais . Je savais même pas d'où était venu ce faux-espoir qu'était monté en moi .

\- Alors laisse moi juste lui donné à manger .

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas mangé hier . Avant-hier non plus . Laissez moi juste le nourrir . Ça le maintiendra en vie , et je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça .

Un silence . Alvin songeait . Quant à moi , je me posais de plus en plus de questions . Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle se battait même face à son père . Je repensais à ce qu'elle avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle était venue . C'était vrai ce qu'elle avait dit ? Je ne comprenais plus .

Qui était réellement cette fille ?

\- Très bien . Mais c'est la dernière fois que je t'entends parlé de ce sale rat .

Elle soupirait .

\- Promis .

\- Ok .

J'entendis les bruits d'un trousseaux de clés . Même ce simple bruit résonnait sur les murs de l'arène .

\- Tiens . Il n'y a que deux clés . Celle qu'a Ronal et Conan , et celle là .

Deux clés .

\- Si jamais il y a un problème , je saurais qui voir Lissa . Ne me fais pas honte .

Deux clés .

Il n'y avait que deux clés . Et elle en détenait une . Elle qui venait me voir et ne me faisait pas de mal .

Ce fut pour moi une évidence .

C'était une chance . Il fallait la prendre , peu importe le prix et les conséquences .

Une chance de liberté .

* * *

Le lendemain matin , les choses étaient un peu plus agitées sur l'île , et ça se sentait . Aujourd'hui , on était le premier jour du mois, et j'ignorais complètement pourquoi tout semblait bouger et s'éveiller sur cette île morte . Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Ronal et Conan parler entre eux après m'avoir taillader .

Ils disaient que c'était le jour de_ la Tentative_ .

J'ignorais complètement ce que cela voulait dire , et apparemment , ils faisaient cela tous les mois . Je m'étais massé une nouvelle fois mon bras beaucoup trop douloureux et j'entendis par la suite ce que c'était .

Le jour de la Tentative n'existait que depuis quelques moins seulement , et c'était un jour où tous les Traîtres se réunissaient dans l'arène intérieure pour proposer des idées sur comment contrôler les dragons . Cette simple idée aurait put me faire rire . Tant d'efforts pour dresser des dragons . Ils sont tellement bêtes . Ils arrêteraient d'êtres des brutes , ça passerait mieux , ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser .

Et après avoir trouvé une idée , il la testait sur un dragon devant tout le monde . C'est après que c'était moins drôle . Si l'idée ne marchait pas , la tentative se transformait en combat à mort . Entre le dragon et le Traître . Et le mois dernier , une tentative n'avait évidemment pas réussi (sinon je ne serais pas là ) , et le Traître qui était dans le combat a été tué par un Cauchemar Monstrueux .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à une chose . Si Krokmou n'aurait pas été là l'année dernière pour m'aider , moi aussi j'aurai été tué par ce Cauchemar Monstrueux si la tentative n'avait pas marché ?

Ça me fit froid dans le dos .

Savoir que ce genre de choses existaient encore me donnait la nausée .

L'arène était un peu plus illuminée et lumineuse , et pourtant tout semblait aussi mort que d'habitude . Je n'ai pas été nourri aujourd'hui . Comme hier , et avant-hier , et encore avant-hier . Je mourrai de faim , j'étais affamé , et la nourriture ici était infecte . J'en pouvais vraiment plus de cet enfer .

La journée allait être horriblement longue .

Surtout que la Tentative allait se dérouler ici . J'allai être aux premières loges devant cette tuerie . Parce que j'en étais sûr , ils n'allaient pas réussir à le dresser . Même si ils essayaient de s'y prendre en douceur .

Tout simplement , parce qu'ils inversaient tout . Ils voulaient _contrôler_ les dragons . Moi je les dressait . Il y avait une différence qui coûtait à leur manière de s'y prendre . Alors ça allait se transformer en combat à mort .

J'imaginais déjà le sang du dragon ou du Traître gicler sur moi devant la foule en délire . Je frémis . Et j'étais sûr d'une chose : les voir combattre ces reptiles allait me rappeler trop de mauvais souvenirs .

Les souvenirs d'une ancienne époque que mon père regrettait .

Ne commence pas Harold , c'est pas le moment de te rappeler de ça . Il y a plus important maintenant , me dis-je en fermant les yeux et en prenant une grande inspiration .

Tout commençait en douceur . Le même silence me berçait contre la paroi de _ma_ prison , et je fermais les yeux pour sombrer dans le néant . Encore . Ce n'est que quelques heures après que les bruits de pas me réveillèrent .

Je rouvris les yeux , et la lumière forte des lanternes m'aveuglais aussitôt . La luminosité était beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude et je dus fermer et rouvrir les yeux sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que mes pupilles s'habituent . Je pris une inspiration , et j'expirais , alors que j'aperçus plusieurs personnes rentrer dans l'arène . Sous le réflexe de voir des gens ici , je me recroquevillais et me collais sans m'affoler au mur . Je regardais avec méfiance et neutralité les Traîtres qui venaient ici .

Ils s'installaient dans les gradins construits au dessus des cages , donnant vu sur la totalité de l'arène .

Ils ne devaient être qu'une dizaine à l'air actuel . Je pouvais déjà apercevoir l'adolescente qui venait me voir , assise en bas des gradins , ne disant rien , ne faisant rien. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Les personnes arrivaient plus nombreux encore , et quand un groupe d'hommes arriva , je reconnus les deux bourreaux parmi eux. Mon cœur s'était automatiquement accéléré et je les vis rire en s'approchant de ma cage .

\- Tiens salut toi .

Les autres hommes qui les accompagnaient s'approchaient aussi . Ils étaient peut-être six devant les barreaux , me regardant avec un grand sourire las sur les lèvres .

J'avais l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire .

\- Et bah alors p'tit oiseau ? Ça va pas ? Tu veux peut-être que j'apporte le fer .

Tous rirent . Je ravalai difficilement ma salive , et mon ventre se mit à gronder .

\- Ou peut-être un bout de viande , rétorqua l'un d'entre eux

\- Ooohh .. pauv' chou . Il est beau l'Conquérant .

Ils rirent de nouveau . Je fronçais les sourcils . L'un d'entre eux prit un caillou au sol et n'hésita pas à me le balancer . Je ne pus réprimander un léger cri étouffer dans ma gorge , repliant légèrement les bras . Ils se regardèrent tout en riant , et ils se frappèrent dans les mains . Deux autres firent de même et me balancèrent des petits cailloux qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre . Et bientôt , tous les hommes me balançaient des pierres . Je poussais des gémissements , me recroquevillant du mieux que je pouvais , et je fermais fermement les yeux .

Ça me faisait mal , déjà que j'avais du mal à bouger . Et comme mon corps tout entier était engourdi , j'avais l'impression que pleins de petites aiguilles me piquaient à la fois . C'était horrible . J'aurai pus hurler en permanence « arrêtez , je vous en prie. » .

Mais j'en fus incapable .

Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un divertissement .

Après un instant , ils s'arrêtèrent , sûrement à court de munitions , et se félicitèrent entre eux . Mes bras tremblaient , ma respiration était forte , mon cœur battait trop vite . Ils rirent de nouveau .

Je les déteste . Je les déteste . Je les déteste .

_Je jure devant les Rois du ciel de me venger ._

Ils se donnèrent des tapes amicales , et partirent s'installer dans les gradins . Je rouvris après encore quelques minutes les yeux , et je regardais avec méfiance par dessus mon bras .

Cette fois-ci , l'arène était remplis . Les mouvements de la foule dérangeait affreusement le silence habituel et me retrouver en plein milieu de ce brouhaha me donnait un horrible mal de crâne . À tel point que parfois, les bruits ne furent que des échos dans mes tympans . Je levai les yeux vers le plafond quand les pas lourds tapèrent sur les gradins au-dessus de la cellule . Je plissai les yeux tandis que des lignées de poussière s'écroulèrent de là-haut.

Il y avait trop de personnes. Trop de monde . J'étais pas habitué à tellement de monde. Je l'ai jamais été .

\- TAISEZ VOUS !

Ce hurlement me fit redresser la tête et fit taire toute l'arène. Même les dragons.

Alvin qui se tenait au centre, regardait avec fermeté tout les Traîtres.

\- Bien. Maintenant écoutez. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici , et je n'ai aucune envie de faire un grand discours digne d'un grand chef à la noix.

Je pensais automatiquement à Stoik, et j'entendis des murmures amusés qui disaient la même chose.

\- Alors dites-moi vos idées , qu'on en finisse.

Un léger silence et j'aperçus d'ici quelques mains levées.

\- La brutalité. On le force à nous écouter en utilisant des fouets.

\- Pff on la déjà fait le mois dernier , et devine qui s'est fait bouffé ? , répliqua un voisin

\- On a qu'à être à plusieurs. On tente de s'y prendre à trois ou à quatre , et le dragon finira par mieux succomber.

\- Ouai , et tu veux transformer ça en tuerie générale si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Hors de question qu'on utilise la douceur, on n'est pas des toutous merde !

\- Ouai !

\- Mais si on continu comme ça, on perdra quelqu'un tous les mois !

\- Arrêtez avec ce charabia !

Et bientôt , ce fut parti en une cacophonie assourdissante . Ça s'était transformé en véritable débat . Je fermais de nouveau les yeux et je tentais de me bouffer les oreilles en rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules . Moi qui avait déjà mal au crâne , là ce fut insupportable .

Alvin , toujours au centre de l'arène prit une grande inspiration et se pinçait l'arête nez . Il semblait perdre patience . Ce brouhaha dura encore une ou deux minutes entières , jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase attira l'intention de tout de le monde .

\- Comment vous avez capturé le Conquérant des dragons ?

Les propositions cessèrent une par une , et tous les Traîtres tournèrent leur tête vers Alvin . Il regardait l'homme qui avait posé cette question , et attendit que tous se taisent .

Enfin le silence . Je pus respirer normalement cette fois-ci .

\- Nous avons utilisé une diversion , expliqua simplement Alvin

Un léger silence , puis des murmures . Ça me donnait presque autant mal au crâne , tous ces chuchotements . Des chuchotements à rendre fou . Mon ventre gargouillait encore une fois , et tous ces murmures résonnèrent dans mes oreilles . C'était à en perdre la tête .

\- Utilisons la diversion .

Tous hochèrent la tête , et approuvèrent . Les 'ouai' , les 'faisons ça' , les 'on peut toujours tenter' se mélangeaient encore une fois pendant trente secondes . Cette fois-ci , Alvin perdit patience .

\- OK ! ok. D'accord. Faisons cela.

Je ne pus que secouer la tête. Quelle idée stupide. Sur moi ça à bien marché , mais pour dompter un dragon, c'était franchement pas gagné. J'allai resté encore longtemps ici . Le barbu fit un pas en avant , et frappait dans ses mains.

\- Un volontaire ?

Et adieu les chuchotements , et bonjour au silence le plus complet. Fallait s'y attendre. Se porter volontaire dans ce genre de situation , c'était comme un suicide.

Fallait vraiment avoir beaucoup d'espoir pour espérer que ça marche. Ou alors fallait juste aimé le sang de dragon.

Et apparemment , personne n'avait de pulsions suicidaires. Ça me surprenais presque enfaite .

\- Bien, fit Alvin en coupant le silence, je crois bien que je vais devoir désigner quelqu'un.

J'en revenais pas. Il désignait le futur combattant . Le fou du roi .

Et j'en étais sûr , la personne qu'il allait choisir allait tuer , ou être tuer.

Il balayait les gradins d'un regard , et son sourire s'agrandit en regardant le coté gauche, là où se trouvait le groupe d'hommes qui m'avait jeté des pierres.

Il avait choisit.

\- Ronal.

Un de mes bourreaux.

\- M-Moi ?

\- Descend de là.

Le blond regardait un instant autour de lui , et finit par se lever , descendant la tête haute malgré tout. Je ne pouvais que rectifier un sourire , malgré moi. Entre les deux Traîtres qui me torturaient, je croyais bien que c'était celui que je détestais le plus. Oui j'en étais certain. Arrivé face à Alvin, il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Mais celui-ci relevait les yeux en haut.

\- Et Conan.

Jackpot.

Le brun descendit lui aussi des gradins, et se trouvait lui aussi face à son chef.

\- Tu vas faire diversion. Et toi , dit-il en se tournant vers Ronal, tu le prends par surprise.

Sa voix était tellement ferme et glacial qu'ils ne pouvaient faire aucune remarque. Alvin sourit de satisfaction et s'écartait alors pour choisir à présent le dragon qui servira de cobaye pour cette tentative . Il longeait chacune des cellules (je priais au passage qu'il ne passe pas devant la mienne , même si je n'étais pas un dragon) , et s'arrêta devant une . Un Ébouillantueur se trouvait à l'intérieur . Il sourit.

\- Celui-ci.

En l'ayant désigner , j'aperçus l'adolescente relever soudainement la tête , les yeux écarquillés. Elle semblait alertée .

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

\- Ne nous faites pas honte. Pourvu que la Tentative marche cette fois-ci , grogna Alvin

Le barbu leur donnait à tous deux une hache . Il ne leur jetait aucun regard , et partit , montant à son tour dans les gradins. Les murmures recommencèrent et les deux hommes se regardèrent avec appréhension . Je me sentais tout de même mal pour eux . Se trouvant seul dans l'arène , Alvin s'avança en haut , et avec un dernier sourire , baissait un levier . Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de la cage s'ouvrit que tous les chuchotements cessèrent . Ce fut le silence , et les deux Traîtres resserrèrent leur arme dans leurs mains , faisant blanchirent leurs jointures.

Encore un instant , et L'Ébouillantueur sortit de sa prison. Il était faible , et ça se voyait . Mais il semblait pouvoir se défendre. Et comme tout animal sauvage ayant été enfermé et séquestré, il ne voulait qu'une chose: se venger. Et se défendre contre ces enfoirés.

Alors en voyant les deux Traîtres face à lui , ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il rugit avec une force incroyable. Les spectateurs ne purent qu'agrandirent un sourire. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard , et sourire à leur tour. J'essayais de réfléchir.

Eux, avaient de l'espoir pour que ça marche , ou alors aimaient le sang de dragon ?

Ils empoignèrent fermement leur hache, et le reptile attaqua enfin. Il donnait un coup de queue , et les Traîtres l'esquivait de justesse dans un cri. Ils se mirent aussitôt à courir autour du reptile .

Je me souvins alors d'une ancienne règle . « _Votre équipement le plus important c'est le bouclier. Si vous deviez choisir entre une épée et un bouclier , choisissez le bouclier._ » . Ils n'en avaient pas . Et puis , pourquoi je me rappelais de ça ?

Ils continuèrent de tourner , le dragon prenant une inspiration , et cracha alors de l'eau bouillante à leur poursuite . Je me recroquevillais un peu plus dans un hoquement de peur quand l'eau s'écoulait et s'éparpillait légèrement à travers de ma cellule. Je relevai les yeux , et j'entendis déjà des cris d'exclamations dans les gradins. Pas d'encouragements, mais de plaintes.

\- Allez dépêchez vous !

\- Mais faites quelque chose !

\- Vous allez le contrôler oui ou non ?!

\- Grouillez vous !

C'est sûr que c'était pas la même chose qu'à Berk. Vive la solidarité entre hommes.

Après un instant à esquiver les attaques de l'Ébouillantueur et à entendre les autres hurler , le blond se tournait vers son .. ami ?

\- Conan !

Le brun hochait la tête et se mit devant le reptile .

\- Viens mon grand. On veut juste être sympa avec toi.

Le ton qu'il avait prit était le pire que l'on pouvait employer pour sympathiser avec les dragons. Si il voulait le mettre en rogne , c'était réussi . Il rugit , faisant légèrement taire les spectateurs , et crachait une nouvelle attaque sur son ennemi . Il s'écartait en un instant en faisant un roulé-boulé , et se retint du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui balancer sa hache en pleine figure. Tu es là pour tenter de le contrôler, se répétait-il. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire , c'était de s'approcher de lui, et d'esquiver.

Ronal était devenu fantôme maintenant pour l'Ébouillantueur. Il marchait à pas lents , un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres, faisant le tour pour se mettre derrière le dragon. J'eus peur pour le reptile.

Retourne toi.. retourne toi.., ne cessais-je de penser. Si je n'avais pas eu ce bandeau autour de la mâchoire, je crois que j'aurai hurler pour le prévenir, peu importait le prix.

Conan poussait un cri sous les exclamations du public quand il évitait de justesse une énième attaque. C'est qu'il n'avait pas le boulot le plus facile entre les deux.

Le blond à l'arrière , posait délicatement sa hache au sol , évitant tout bruit métallique qui pourrait alerter l'Ébouillantueur. À moitié plié , il se mit pile derrière le dragon , un sourire grinçant au coin de la bouche. Les cris des spectateurs s'accentuèrent d'avantage , réveillant de nouveau mon mal de crâne, et Ronal pliait un peu plus ses genoux au moment où le dragon rugit.

_Fais attention !_

Trop tard.

Il sautait, et L'Ébouillantueur fut prit par surprise, son rugissement se retrouvant étouffer au fond de sa gorge. Il montait sur sa queue , grimpant le long de son corps et sautait sur son cou dans un cri de guerre. Le dragon écarquillait les yeux , les pupilles fines comme du rasoir , et secouait la tête en espérant que le Traître se retrouve expulser en vitesse. Tous frappèrent des poings , des pieds , des coudes , en encourageant Ronal sur son cou . Le blond prit cela avec beaucoup de plaisir , et le pauvre dragon épuisé se débattait comme il le pouvait.

Mais comme moi , ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas manger, qu'il était emprisonner , privé de tout.

Il était trop faible.

Après un instant , il perdit son énergie et succombait à son sort , baissant la tête la bouche grande ouverte . Alvin sourit .

\- J'ai réussi ! Je le contrôle !

Tous les Traîtres se levèrent et applaudirent . Certains levèrent leurs poings, l'acclamant. Je regardai face à moi , secouant la tête.

Ils pouvaient toujours applaudir , je savais que ce n'était pas fini. Un dragon ne se laisse pas faire de cette manière .

J'aperçus alors la rousse en bas des gradins regarder le dragon les yeux encore grands ouverts , et la bouche entre-ouverte. Je comprenais pas pourquoi elle .. elle réagissait de cette manière. Quelque chose n'allait pas , j'en étais certain.

Des sifflements se faisaient entendre , et Alvin regardait Ronal avec un grand sourire victorieux.

\- Enfin .. , soupira t-il, enfin nous avons-

\- AAAHHH !

L'Ébouillantueur s'était redressé et avait donné un coup de tête en arrière , faisant valser Ronal à l'autre bout de l'arène , heurtant un des murs . Je retins un peu petit gémissement , compatissant en pensant à mon dos douloureux , et je reportai mon regard sur le dragon qui était devenu complètement fou.

J'essayais de m'imaginer comme lui , me débattant pour ma propre vie , et devenant hystérique. Cette hypothèse était tellement réaliste que je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine.

Il se remit à rugir , et tout le monde arrêtèrent d'applaudir. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'ils se mirent à sourire machiavéliquement .

La Tentative avait échouée.

Ça allait se transformer en bain de sang.

Conan et Ronal s'était regarder après que le blond se soit relevé. Ils comprirent que maintenant, c'était eux , ou lui. Ils reprirent tous les deux leur hache , et ils l'empoignèrent avec force, cette fois-ci prêts à se battre. Conan qui voulait absolument lui faire la peau , voilà qu'il se mit à sourire en étouffant un rire . Ils se mirent tous les deux à la charge. Le dragon réagit au quart de tour, et tournait sur lui même , cillant les jambes de deux attaquants avec sa queue . Ils tombèrent au sol, le public poussant des gémissements plaintifs , et l'Ébouillantueur rugissait de nouveau en faisant gonfler la poche extensible sous sa gueule .

Les cris d'encouragements recommencèrent , et je regardai avec inquiétude le combat qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Voir ça se passer d'aussi prêt me rendait affreusement mal. Mon cœur n'avait pas ralenti d'un poil.

Conan se relevait dans un grognement et courut de nouveau vers le reptile . Il se retournait à temps, et l'envoyait de nouveau valser. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Ronal attaque en attendant. Il frappait , et le dragon rugit de douleur en sentant l'entaille de la hache sur sa peau .

C'était ça l'inconvénient qui pourrait lui coûter la vie . Ils étaient deux.

Il se retournait , donnait un coup de queue , et crachait de nouveau de l'eau bouillante . Conan hurlait quand il fut touché par cette attaque.

Je pouvais voir son avant-bras brûlé au 3ème degrés , et je frémis.

Le blond grognait de nouveau et levait sa hache. L'Ébouillantueur le renversait de nouveau. Tout le monde poussaient des exclamations , et je vis déjà Alvin soupirer avec dégoût.

\- On dirait qu'il manquera deux personnes à la table ce soir .. , fit un spectateur

Je savais pas si je devais être triste ou non pour eux. Je l'ignorai. Le dragon était peut-être faible, mais assez puissant pour se défendre. Mais je remarquais assez rapidement que sa respiration était forte , beaucoup trop puissante que la normal . Il perdait de l'énergie . Je ne savais pas si je devais souhaiter qu'il en finisse vite , ou non .

L'Ébouillantueur regardait encore un instant autour de lui , croyant s'être débarrasser des deux hommes , et rugit en s'approchant des gradins . Les Traîtres ne se sentirent pas du tout menacer , et quand il s'approchait , il se stoppait .

Il rugit de douleur quand Conan coupait avec sa hache la moitié de son uni-aileron . Il sourit .

\- Une queue pour un bras. J'espère que t'as bien mal enfoiré.

Le dragon se tournait en arrière, fixant un instant le sang qui coulait en abondance de sa queue. Il se tournait vers le brun et grognait . Mais quand cette fois-ci il voulut attaquer , il gémit quand son corps fut frappé par une masse . Il se tournait de nouveau, faisant face à Ronal , mais fut une nouvelle fois frappé. Les deux hommes le frappèrent avec leur nouvelle arme , et tournèrent autour de lui , l'empêchant de se défendre. Les coups étaient de plus en plus forts , et de plus en plus vigoureux .

Je regardai la scène avec inquiétude et l'Ébouillantueur prenait tous les coups , devenant encore plus fort à chaque seconde .

\- Non .. , réussis-je à murmurer à travers le tissu

Pas ça . Pas ça . Pas ça .

Le public hurlait de plus en plus fort , brandissant leurs poings en l'air , et les deux hommes continuèrent de frapper le reptile sous tous les angles.

C'était trop horrible. Si ça continuait, c'était pas le sang des Traîtres qu'allait gicler sur moi . Mais celui de l'Ébouillantueur .

Et le pire arriva.

Ronal donnait un coup plus fort que les autres , et les pattes du reptile craquèrent.

J'entendais ce bruit d'ici.

Il rugit une nouvelle fois , et dans un autre gémissement, il s'écroulait au sol. Tout son corps l'abandonnait , et il perdit toute énergie.

Et tout espoir.

Tous se levèrent et frappèrent de nouveau des pieds, un sourire mauvais et digne d'un Traître sur les lèvres.

\- À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT !

Les deux bourreaux se regardèrent avec un sourire , et Ronal empoigna de nouveau sa hache aiguisée .

Il allait l'achever.

Il s'approchait de lui , la regardant droit dans les yeux et sourit.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond, et je m'approchais d'un pied , mes chaînes cliquetant contre le sol.

Il levait sa hache.

Ça allait être la fin.

\- NON ! ARRETEZ !

Soudainement , silence. Le silence le plus lourd et le plus dérangeant de toute ma vie. Il n'y avait plus de cris, plus d'applaudissements, plus d'encouragements, plus rien. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre c'était sans doute la respiration forte du reptile au sol. Je regardais encore quelques secondes avec les yeux écarquillés le dragon, puis je levais le regard sur l'origine de ce silence soudain .

C'était _elle_.

La rousse descendait les gradins , et se postait entre l'Ébouillantueur et les deux hommes.

Non mais j'en r'venais pas ...

\- Arrêtez. Vous .. n'avez pas à faire ça.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais utiliser ce ton là avec eux. Avec tout le monde enfaite. Sauf peut-être avec moi .. Elle jetait un regard en arrière , fixant le reptile, et Ronal s'énervait en premier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Casse toi !

\- Non. Vous n'avez pas à le tuer.

J'entendis des grognements venir des Traîtres en haut et j'entendis déjà des murmures , des plaintes.

\- Non mais je rêve ..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle viens faire celle là ?

\- Encore elle ..

\- J'en peux plus. Dégagez la.

Je comprenais pas .. c'était pourtant l'une d'entre eux . Je regardais autour de moi , puis je reportais mon regard sur l'adolescente.

_« C'est pas la peine de me comparer à ce que je ne suis pas . »_

_« où cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué , j'suis pas tellement apprécié ici . »_

C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit .. je comprenais plus rien. Cette île était plus bornée que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu nous gênes là tu vois pas ?!

\- Encore ..

\- Barres-toi de mon ch'min.

Elle les fixait, et reprit son ton ferme et impassible, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je partirai pas.

\- Et pourquoi encore ?!

\- Je ..

_Je sais pas_ , pensais-je comme si c'était la fin de sa phrase.

\- Il est pas obliger de mourir. La Tentative a échouée , mais c'est pas une raison pour l'achever.

\- Ah oui ? , fit Conan en éclatant un rire amer et dédaigneux

\- On n'a qu'à .. le laisser dans sa cage. Au mieux de perdre un autre dragon.

\- Et bah voyons. Et t'as pas fait tout ce charabia le mois dernier quand HENRIK S'EST FAIT BOUFFER ! , s'énervait Ronal

À ce prénom, j'aperçus Lissa vaciller légèrement. Pourquoi ce nom la fit réagir comme ça ? Elle secouait la tête, et reprit une grande inspiration, les fusillant du regard.

\- C'est parce que c'est pas la même chose .

\- Et c'est quoi la différence ?!

\- Bon , ça suffit : BOUGE !

\- Non !

\- LISSA ! ARRETE !

Les trois Traîtres cessèrent de parler , et tournèrent leur tête vers Alvin qui descendait les gradins . Je ravalai ma salive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends à la fin ?!

\- Écoute papa , … ils sont pas obliger de faire ça, on peut arrêter le combat , et tenter autre chose le mois prochain , ou-

\- STOP ! Juste .. stop.

Un autre silence.

Je fronçais les sourcils. La voir se faire engueuler par son père devant tout le monde , me faisait penser à ..

Moi .

Je me souvenais de ce moment où tous les dragons s'étaient enfuit par ma faute. C'était le même soir où j'avais tiré sur Krokmou. Tout le monde m'avaient regarder comme un débile , un bon à rien . Là , tous les Traîtres regarder la rousse avec mépris. Presque avec haine.

\- Tu peux arrêter un peu, Alissa ! J'en ai assez de tes actes et tes discours à deux balles qui servent à rien ! Arrête avec .. avec tes idées , tes jugements sur la dignité humaine ! Et même

maintenant sur les dragons !

Sa voix était passée d'un ton sévère à un cri près à chaque phrase . Je me souvenais presque des paroles de mon père. J'entendis des murmures par dessus-moi , et des rires moqueurs. Je ne pus que froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas suivre les ordres les plus simples au nom de Thor ?! Reste à l'écart et pour une fois ne te mêle pas de mes affaires !

« _Ce n'est pas une blague , Harold ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas suivre les ordres les plus simples ? _»

\- C'est .. c'est plus fort que moi ..

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le tuer , .. i-il .. il a aussi une vie , et une âme. On lui doit-

\- Du respect ? , coupa Alvin froidement , Et ensuite je vais te répondre 'ce n'est qu'un animal , on ne lui doit aucun respect' , tu me diras 'vous me dégoûté' , et je dirais en retour 'Je n'en ai rien à faire, alors écartes-toi'. Et tout ça devant toute l'île. Tu veux pas ça , hein ?!

J'eus mal pour elle . Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Répond moi !

Même le ton qu'elle avait employé , il était tout le contraire de ferme et d'impassible. Et je comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait absolument .. protéger le dragon. Oui , elle était en train de le protéger. Et l'Ébouillantueur n'avait pas quitter son regard de la jeune fille, la respiration toujours rauque et puissante.

J'entendais toujours des rires dans les gradins, et je fronçais les sourcils. Elle pensait différemment , elle voulait changer des choses , et les autres se moquaient d'elle.

La critiquait.

Ça me donnait la nausée. Ils faisaient ça , alors qu'elle était .. peut-être, différente.

_Comme moi_.

L'adolescente baissait les yeux vers le sol, et c'était la première fois que je la voyais baisser les bras devant eux.

\- Non.

Alvin la fixait et soupirait .

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant, laisse-les. Ils ont un travail à finir.

Elle ravalait sa salive et gardait la tête baissée. Elle ne bougeait pas. Alvin le Traître grognait et l'obligeait à l'écarté avec la force d'un bras. Ils se mirent tous les deux à coté, le barbu obligeant sa fille à rester en place et Ronal et Conan se regardèrent de nouveau.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, et le blond reprit fermement en mains sa hache. Petit à petit , le public se remit à taper des pieds, à se lever de leur siège et les encourager . Les chuchotements se transformèrent petit à petit en des hurlements .

La situation ne put être pire.

\- À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT ! À MORT !

La poussière tombait de nouveau, et mon cœur s'accélérait en voyant le dragon toujours à terre.

Ronal rit , et levait de nouveau sa hache. J'aperçus la rousse plaquer une main devant sa bouche , fermant fermement les yeux.

\- À MORT !

Il baissait sa hache , et le dragon couinait avant d'être décapité.

Mais le sang de l'Ébouillantueur ne giclait pas sur moi.

Mais sur _elle_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici la suite promise ^^ bon, ce chapitre est assez court, mais ne vous inquietez pas, le chapitre 12 sera publié plus tôt (genre dans 3/4 jours :)) et j'ai remarquer une petite baisse des reviews ces temps ci.. je comprendrai que vous trouvez le temps, c'est pour cela que je sera plus souvent là (grace a mes innombrables chapitres d'avances ( la fiction comportera sans doute une trentaine de chapitres) et aux vacances ! XD) Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, favoriters et fallowers ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Merci à Naemos pour la correction et sa patience !**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XI

Je pense que jamais je ne pourrai enlever cette image de ma tête.

J'avais passé la nuit à rêver de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille , je n'arriverais plus jamais à effacer l'image du corps de l'Ébouillantueur décapité de ma tête. C'était trop affreux et ils ont dût attendre ce matin pour nettoyer. En gros , j'avais eu toute la nuit l'odeur insupportable du cadavre qui pourrissait devant ma cellule. Et je n'osais imaginer ce que pouvait penser ou ressentir ses congénères aux alentours. C'était vraiment trop affreux.

Après avoir tousser bruyamment, je rouvris les yeux. L'arène avait reprit son obscurité et sa tranquillité habituelle. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de ne rien entendre d'autre que le silence. Il n'y avait plus de lumière aveuglante , plus d'encouragements, plus de moqueries. Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Le seul truc qui avait changé , c'était sûrement les gémissements.

Il n'y en avait plus.

Je poussais un soupir , et au même moment je toussais de nouveau contre le bandeau. J'étais malade je crois.

Et dans tous les sens du terme.

Je secouai la tête, et les picotements dans mes poignets se fit sentir quand je touchais le sol froid. Très froid. J'étais pas à la pointe du réconfort ici. Je dormais sur le sol, j'étais mort de froid, j'étais affamé, je souffrais énormément, j'avais du mal à respirer, je puais la mort et je venais d'attraper la crève. Quoi demander de plus ? Je gémis légèrement , apercevant encore au centre de l'arène des traces de sang, et je soupirais. Je regardai autour de moi, la cellule dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il y avait à ma gauche, près de la porte, un robinet vieux et rouillé qui me donnait de l'eau potable à boire. Et bien sûr, quand j'étais mort de soif, j'étais obligé d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne m'hydrater. Et bien évidemment, il était trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre.

Il y avait aussi juste à coté du robinet , une bassine en bois qui devait servir à me laver. Et bien évidemment, personne n'avait pensé à moi. Au final, je sentais à plein nez la proie. Je tournais la tête à ma droite, et j'évitais de justesse le miroir brisé, fermant les yeux et marmonnant.

Mes journées étaient de plus en plus longues.

Après ce qu'il me semblait une éternité, j'entendis la porte de l'arène s'ouvrir. Je relevais les yeux et j'aperçus l'adolescente rentrer, un plat dans les mains. En la voyant , je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait .

Elle avait protégé le dragon.

Je comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça. C'était une Traître. Et pourtant … elle les avait tous défié , elle s'était battu pour ses propos même devant l'île au complet. Alvin l'avait même engueulé, comme mon père l'avait fait à l'époque. La situation dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée était tellement similaire à celle que j'avais vécu que j'avais eus l'impression que c'était moi.

Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser à propos d'elle.

Je la vis entrer, traversant l'arène, et je la vis même jeter un léger coup d'œil à la cage désormais vide de l'Ébouillantueur. Elle contournait les traces de sang , et arrivait face à ma cellule. Je la vis sortir la clé et ouvrir la porte . Et pour une fois, je ne paniquais pas, je ne bougeai pas, la regardant avec toujours cette incompréhension dans mon regard. Elle refermait la porte derrière elle , et elle mit la clé dans une poche dissimulée de sa tunique.

_Je retins ça en mémoire. _

Elle s'avançait sans lever les yeux vers moi , et s'agenouillait .

\- C'est moi qui .. qui t'apporte tes repas, maintenant . J'espère que ce sera toujours mieux que Sauvage.

Ouai, ça c'est clair. Elle s'approcha, et enleva le tissu . Le premier réflexe que j'eus, c'était de me pincer les lèvres, prenant une inspiration. C'était rare que l'on me l'enlève et j'essayais de profiter de chaque moment où je n'étais pas obligé de respirer cette odeur infecte. Je rouvris les yeux et la fixait. Elle avait de nouveau les yeux baissés vers le sol, et je ne saurais dire ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à travers ses traits de visage. Elle prit la cuillère en bois , et se mit à touiller la purée devenue solide dans l'assiette. Une purée verdâtre. Génial , j'allais vraiment crever de faim !

Je reportai mon regard sur elle, et elle avait la bouche close, elle serrait la mâchoire, et n'osait lever les yeux vers moi. Je comprenais que ce qu'il s'était passé ne l'avait pas laisser indifférente. Comme moi à l'époque. Elle ne parlait pas, ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de serrer les dents. J'essayais encore et toujours d'enlever cette image de la tête décapitée de l'Ébouillantueur, et je poussais un soupir.

\- J'ai vu ce que t'as fais hier.

\- Je sais.

Nos paroles n'étaient que des murmures. Elle se pinçait les lèvres, prenant une inspiration.

\- Tout le monde a vu.

Je la regardais et je baissais à mon tour les yeux. Elle devait se sentir mal, et le grain dans sa voix le prouvait bien. La rousse reniflait et secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Il m'écoute jamais , dit-elle dans un murmure douloureux, il .. il ne veut jamais rien entendre.

Je comprenais ça mieux que quiconque. Je savais ce que ça faisait.

\- Et quand il le fait , c'est toujours avec cette air renfrogné et déçu . Comme si quelqu'un avait lésiné sur la viande de son sandwich .

Woh la. J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part. Oui je m'en souviens, c'est ce que j'avais dis à Gueulfor. J'étais presque énervé contre mon père à cet instant. Mais pour elle en ce moment , je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était le cas. Elle ne levait toujours pas les yeux, et je poussais un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil vers les tâches de sang encore présentes.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça .. ? , murmurai-je à mon tour , pourquoi tu l'as-

\- Protégé, dit-elle alors, je l'ai protégé. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça.

Elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux, et je secouai la tête. Il devait y avoir une raison. Une Traître ne pouvait pas protéger un dragon comme ça.

\- Il doit y avoir une raison. C'est ce dragon, et seulement ce dragon que tu as protégé. J'ai vu ta réaction quand Alvin l'a désigné, et comment tu as réagi en le voyant perdre.

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi et me regardait un long instant. Je ne savais pas si elle hésitait à me dire ce qu'elle savait, ou si elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. Je pencherai plus pour la deuxième option.

Je regardais un instant ses yeux bleus, et mon sérieux changeait légèrement. J'avais déjà vu .. ces iris. Du moins, ils me faisaient penser à quelqu'un, mais je ne saurais qui. Astrid ? Non. C'était pas les mêmes. Mais alors qui ? Je plissai légèrement les yeux , et je repris mes esprit quand elle baissait la tête, soupirant.

\- Je l'avais vu .. dans sa cellule. Il .. (elle soupirait), il était mal au point. Faible. Je m'étais approché et … on s'était regardé.

J'écoutais tout ce qu'elle me disait, j'en lâchais pas une miette.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé , j'ai .. j'étais fascinée. J'arrivais pas à le quitter du regard. Et quand je l'avais vu, dominé par ces Traîtres, abandonnant face à ce monde de barbare, j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et …

Elle levait les yeux vers moi , plus sérieuse que jamais.

\- Et j'me suis vu.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle.. impossible. Je repensai alors à moi et Krokmou. Je l'avais vu, allongé, dominé. Et je l'avais regardé.

_« J'ai refusé de le tuer parce qu'il avait l'air aussi effrayé que moi. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et c'est moi que j'ai vu. »_

C'était la même chose, les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes réactions. C'est alors que je compris.

Elle avait eut _le Lien_.

Celui qui unissait un dragon et son dresseur. Celui qui unissait Krokmou et moi. Elle l'avait eut avec cet Ébouillantueur. Il serait resté en vie, elle aurait peut-être put découvrir nos secrets.

Comment dresser un dragon.

C'était peut-être égoïste, mais je me demandais presque si c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit mort.

Non. C'était comme si Krokmou mourrait devant mes yeux. C'était trop horrible. Et puis, elle voulait le protéger, comme moi j'ai voulu protéger mon dragon.

Oui c'était égoïste de pouvoir penser ça. Et je me demandais même si c'était pas mieux pour elle qu'elle n'ai pas développé ce lien. Ça aurait été trop douloureux sinon.

L'adolescente gardait la tête baissée, et je l'entendis renifler.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Je continuais de la fixer, et elle secouait la tête, essuyant d'un revers de main la goutte salée qui tombait.

\- C'était ridicule.

L'affirmation dans sa voix me fit réagir du tac au tac .

\- Non. Non, au contraire. C'était loin d'être ridicule, ou stupide ou quoique ce soit que tu puisses penser.

Elle levait ses yeux vitreux vers moi et me fixait le regard inquisiteur. C'était peut-être bête, mais je ne supportai pas voir quelqu'un de différent baisser les bras face à tous ces jugements. Peut-être .. parce que je savais ce que c'était.

\- Tu t'es battu pour tes principes. Tu l'as protégé. Personne n'aurait pu faire ça.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

Elle éclata d'un rire amer, secouant la tête .

\- Personne n'aurait pu le faire. C'est bien ça le problème. Tu as bien vu comment ils m'ont regardé...

Sa dernière phrase était dite à voix plus basse, comme cachant sa honte et sa douleur.

\- Ils me critiquent sans arrêt, et le fait d'avoir interrompu un moment important n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Je veux pas être la personne qu'ils disent que je suis, je veux juste être comme eux..

_« Je veux juste être comme vous les gars »_

\- Je sais que je ne pense pas pareil qu'eux. Mais.. mais j'en ai assez d'être regardé comme une incapable. J'aurai pas du m'interposer et laisser mourir ce dragon.

\- Dis pas ça ..

\- Je ne veux pas être différente.

\- Dis pas ça.

Cette fois , ma voix s'était montrée plus ferme, et elle levait de nouveau les yeux vers moi, arrêtant un instant de touiller la purée devenue complètement liquide. Je soupirais, le regard beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça , dis-je durement, C'est pas une honte. T'as pas à changer qui tu es.

Elle me fixait avec surprise , la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Je pus voir tout de même dans ses iris cyan de l'incompréhension.

\- C'est toi même qui l'a dit. Tu ne veux pas être comparé à ce que tu n'es pas.

Elle soupirait.

\- Tu penses autrement que ces abrutis, OK. Tu veux montrer que tu n'as tort ? Bats-toi. Bats-toi de toutes tes forces et jamais , jamais tu ne dois te laisser abattre. Jamais.

Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne la contrôle.

\- Et un jour tu verras , .. tu y arriveras. Tu prouveras ce que tu vaux vraiment à tous ceux qui t'ont jugé et ils verront qu'ils ont eut tort à ton sujet.

Je m'avançai légèrement en avant, faisant cliqueter les chaînes à mes poignets, et je la regardai fixement.

\- Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de tes différences … , murmurais-je une nouvelle fois, .. C'est ce qui fait ta force.

Elle me regardait encore un instant, et ce n'est qu'après qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. J'essayai alors de lui rendre un sourire rassurant.

On se regardait un instant, et elle reniflait une nouvelle fois en baissant les yeux vers le sol, essuyant une nouvelle fois ses larmes . Elle poussait un soupir , et hochait la tête en relevant la tête vers moi.

_Son sourire me fit rater un battement de cœur._

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Je ne pus que hausser les épaules, retenant de justesse un léger gémissement à cause de mon dos. Je me forçais à rester neutre . Elle me regardait et ouvrait la bouche, prenant une inspiration avec une hésitation.

\- Tu vois .. euhm .. je sais que tu es le Conquérant des dragons , mais …

Elle haussait des épaules .

\- J'ignore encore quel est ton prénom.

Oh. Ouai. Je la regardais un instant dans les yeux et je pris à mon tour une inspiration. Ce sera un peu comme une présentation officielle, et j'hésitai un peu en fait. Cela voudrait dire que je ferai ami-amie avec une Traître. Même si je savais maintenant, qu'elle n'était … pas comme eux. Ça j'en étais certain. Je soupirai, hésitant toujours, et je portais un instant mon regard sur la poche de sa tunique où se trouvait la clé.

La clé qui permettra ma liberté.

\- Harold. Mon prénom est Harold.

Elle me fixait et sourit.

\- Harold .. , répéta t-elle, Ok. C'est un plaisir.

\- Oui moi aussi … euh ..

\- Lissa. Je m'appelle Lissa.

\- Euh .. euh ouai, ouai j'le savais.

Elle rit légèrement.

Lissa. Retenu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et me voilà ! :D Voici un- non, enorme chapitre pour vous ^^ en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! et vous avez une réponse à une question dès le début: mais que font les Berkiens bon dieu bout diou ! (XD) et je suis contente que le personnage de Lissa vous plaise :3 Et le fait qu'ils aient beaucoup de points communs est tout à fait normal, vous comprendrez ça ;) merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à vous ! (oh ça rime !)**

* * *

**Merci à Naemos pour avoir corrigé !**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XII

Le Dragon Vipère regardait avec une vue furtive le sol qui défilait sous ses pattes. Il fixait chaque recoin de l'île des dragons , survolant en vol plané l'énorme volcan éteint depuis un an maintenant. Chevauchant le dragon, Astrid regardait la terre les sourcils froncés. Ça ne servait à rien de chercher ici. En poussant un long soupir, elle ordonna à Tempête de retourner sur Berk, jetant malgré tout un dernier regard en arrière.

Elle ne put que réprimer un soupir. Elle en avait assez de tout ça. Survolant la mer, elle croisait sur le chemin Crochefer qui revenait du Sud, voyant sur son dos Rustik qui semblait mort de fatigue , et mais aussi de lassitude.

\- Rustik ! , appela la blonde

Celui ci tourna la tête vers elle, un air légèrement blasé sur la figure.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- J'aurais trouvé quelque chose je serai pas ici !

Elle grognait , se retenant de sauter de son dragon pour aller le frappé, et reportait son regard face à elle. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il arrivèrent aux rives de Berk , se posant enfin sur la terre ferme. Cela devait faire deux ou trois heures qu'ils étaient en vol, et ils n'avaient pas prit ne serais-ce qu'une pause. Astrid était acharnée à vouloir retrouver Harold, et même une journée entière n'aurait pas suffit à la décourager. Mais malgré tout, elle était sûre d'une chose : Quelque chose lui était arrivé. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'Harold était parti, et aucune trace, aucune nouvelle de sa part. Et le connaissant, il serait retourné à Berk à peine deux jours après y être parti. Il s'inquiétait trop pour eux pour en rester loin.

Partir trois semaines sans revenir n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Se posant sur la place centrale, Astrid et Rustik eurent pour premier réflexe de descendre de leur dragon, s'étirant et faisant craquer leur dos. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour voir Varek et les jumeaux arriver à leur tour. Ils descendirent de leur dragon et poussèrent des gémissements. Astrid ne savait pas d'où était venu cet espoir au creux de son estomac.

\- Alors ?

\- Pfff … toujours aucune trace. On a beau chercher, on trouve rien !, se plaignit Kognedur

\- Ouai. Il aurait pas pu se planquer sous son lit ? Ça aurait été plus simple !

La blonde offrit un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Kranedur, sourcils froncés. Il gémit, ne voyant pas le problème dans ce qu'il venait de dire, et Gueulfor arrivait quelques secondes après.

\- Alors les p'tits gars .

Il s'approcha avec sa certaine démarche de manchot, et jetait un regard inquisiteur aux adolescents. Pas besoin de paroles, la réponse se voyait sur leurs visages. Il soupirait de mécontentement.

\- Il n'y a rien sur l'île des dragons, fit Astrid en croisant les bras

\- Ni au Gouffre des Corbeaux.

\- Non plus aux roches de granites.

\- Et rien aux archipels qu'il a découvert.

Le forgeron jetait un regard à tous les adolescents et poussait un long soupir, se grattant nerveusement sa moustache avec son crochet.

\- C'est pas normal. Et Stoik se pose de plus en plus de questions.

\- Alors pourquoi il fait rien ? , demandait Rustik en haussant un sourcil

\- Il faut éviter de l'alarmer. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'entraînait avec vous un peu plus loin, et que c'était normal qu'il ne revenait pas chez lui le soir.

\- Ouai. Tu m'étonnes qu'il se pose des questions. Il serait déjà ici en train d'aider à la reconstruction du village si c'était le cas, rétorqua Varek

Ils soupirent presque à l'unisson. Gueulfor se passa une main derrière la nuque , et releva les yeux vers eux, les regardant un à un.

\- Ok. Il faut trouver un autre endroit où il aurait pu aller.

\- On a tout fait Gueulfor ! On est même aller voir sa carte pour voir les îles aux alentours. Rien du tout , c'est comme si il s'était … volatilisé !

Pour une fois, la réplique de Rustik était pour le moins intelligente, mais tout aussi déprimante. Ils se mirent tous à songer, levant parfois les yeux vers les uns les autres. Le silence était lourd et décourageant. Vraiment décourageant. Astrid levait les yeux le village, et fixait les gens qui travaillaient, remettaient tout en ordre, remplaçaient les poutres calcinées.

\- Peut-être qu'on ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon.

Tous tournèrent leurs têtes vers elle.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? , demanda Gueulfor

\- Nous le cherchons, dans différents endroits. Et pourtant on sait tous que si il ne lui était rien arriver, il serait déjà revenu. Je pense que l'on devrait pas chercher où il aurait pu se cacher.

\- Oui , bien sûr. Très malin Astrid ! Et on attend gentiment qu'il revienne ici ?, fit Rustik

\- Ouai au pire on fait ça. On pourra se reposer comme ça, renchérit Kranedur avec un sourire

Sa sœur le bouscula et roula les yeux au ciel dans un grognement.

\- Mais non ! , s'écria Astrid, vous vous souvenez pourquoi Dagur est venu attaquer Berk ?

\- Pour Harold, et ?

\- Je crois ce qu'elle essaye de nous dire c'est que peut-être ils ont réussi à le faire , fit Varek

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi il aurait attaquer aussi longtemps si c'est le cas ?

\- Il a dû trouver un refuge et quelques uns de ses hommes ont dû partir pendant l'attaque pour le chercher.

Tous réfléchirent à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et Gueulfor fut le premier à réagir.

\- Ton hypothèse tient la route Astrid. Et si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que Harold est retenu par Dagur.

\- Je vais lui faire sa fête ! , s'écria Rustik

\- Il faut partir chez les Berserkers et récupérer Harold.

Rustik et Kranedur s'échangèrent automatiquement un sourire mauvais.

\- Je viens avec vous , fit alors Gueulfor en se dirigeant vers les quais, mais il n'y aura pas de bataille.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'ils le détiennent bien. Et hors de questions que j'use un autre caleçon !

Ils se regardèrent tous.

\- Baquet, dit à Stoik que je suis parti marchander avec Johann dans les mers du Sud. Je reviendrais le plus tôt possible.

\- Pas de problèmes Gueulfor !

\- Les enfants, fit le forgeron en se tournant vers les adolescents, allons-y.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et malgré leur récente fatigue, remontèrent sur leur dragon respectif , Gueulfor montant sur le dos du Cauchemar Monstrueux avec Rustik, et ils s'envolèrent.

* * *

La douleur du fer rouge éveillait en moi quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentit, quelque chose d'abominable, d'horrible, d'infernale.

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces contre le bandeau , Conan me tenant fermement par le cou, et je fermais fermement les yeux, ressentant des spasmes horripilant dans tout mon corps. Seuls mes jambes bougeaient et glissaient sur le sol noir, Ronal appuyant fortement sur la plaie ouverte. Il aurait presque put avoir un filet de bave au coin de la bouche tellement il savourait ce simple moment où je hurlais de souffrance.

Je les détestais.

Il finit par retirer le fer, de la fumée s'évaporant dans l'air, et le blond regardait la cicatrice qui s'était formée sur ma peau. Ils rirent à l'unisson, et Conan pinçait mes joues avec force.

\- Grâce à toi, on va peut-être battre notre record ! , dit-il avec un sourire las, bonne journée. P'tit oiseau.

Ils se relevèrent , et sortir de la cellule, claquant la porte de l'arène derrière eux.

Je les tuerais.

Le premier réflexe que j'eus, ce fut de ramener mon bras contre ma poitrine, calmant ma respiration haletante. Je pris une grande inspiration, essuyant mon front contre ma manche et je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais encore résister, mais je sentais mon corps m'abandonner chaque jour qui passait. J'étais en train de mourir, j'en étais certain. Je me demandais presque quand est-ce que _ma famille_ viendra me chercher, et me sauver.

Je poussais un soupir, et ce n'est qu'après que je sentis mon estomac gronder- non , hurler dans mon ventre. Ça non plus , je commençais à ne plus le supporter. La faim m'emportait presque, je maigrissais de plus en plus , et j'avais envie de vomir.

Mais même si je le faisais, il n'y aura pas grand chose à régurgiter. Sauf peut-être les acides gastriques. J'aurais tout donné pour un morceau de viande, ou un bout de pain, un petit quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'essayais de retenir les bruits agaçants de mon estomac, serrant les dents.

Je grimaçais , et après une dizaine de minutes encore à patienter et à pourrir dans ma cellule, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je relevais la tête, et j'aperçus Lissa entrer dans la prison, le même plat horripilant dans les mains. Elle me sourit, mais je fixais avec un air bizarre la sorte de purée verdâtre.

\- Salut, dit-elle simplement

Elle s'approchait et s'agenouillait, abaissant de nouveau mon bâillon. Instinctivement, je me pinçais les lèvres et je ne lâchais pas du regard le plat.

\- Ils sont passés avant moi, c'est ça ?

Pour simple réponse, je hochais la tête . Ce souvenir pourtant récent me donnait des frissons, et mes poignets me démangeaient de nouveau. Je ne savait pas pourquoi ça me démangeait.

\- Ils y ont prit un certain plaisir, dis-je la voix rauque , comme d'habitude.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle poussait un simple soupir, tentant d'afficher un sourire rassurant et s'agenouillait face à moi . En levant les yeux vers elle , je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas. Pas par méfiance cette fois-ci, mais plutôt par … fascination.

Elle prit la cuillère en bois et touillait la purée, tandis que je grimaçais.

\- J'espère que ma présence te rassures légèrement …

Elle sourit . Moi aussi, et je haussais les épaules.

\- Oui, avouais-je, t'es la seule personne ici qui voit encore un être humain avant le prisonnier.

Lissa leva les yeux vers moi et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Elle ne sut quoi dire. Alors en me regardant encore un instant, elle rebaissait les yeux vers la purée.

\- Voilà.

Elle prit une cuillère et la tendit vers moi.

\- Bon appétit.

Je fixais la cuillère avec une mine déconcertante, encore plus que d'habitude. Je me sentait mal, plus qu'hier, et plus qu'avant-hier. Et voir ce truc abominable n'arrangeait rien du tout . J'ouvris doucement la bouche , la mâchoire tremblant légèrement, et Lissa y glissa la cuillère pleine.

Je fermais fermement les yeux, et je tentais d'avaler.

Mais là ce fut répugnant. Encore plus que d'ordinaire, l'odeur était infecte et le goût était …

Je ne résistais pas plus longtemps, et sous le regard surpris de la rousse, je crachais tout sur le sol, vomissant. Et j'avais bien raison, ce fut bien les acides gastriques qui prirent le relais. Mon œsophage était chaud, brûlant.

Cette sensation était horrible .

Je toussais , poussant un autre bruit vomitif horripilant, et Lissa me fixait avec surprise et sérieux.

\- C'est si horrible ?

Je toussais une autre fois, essuyant d'un revers de manche ma bouche et je fermais les yeux, les mains plaquées sur le sol, ignorant les chaînes courtes qui tiraient abominablement sur la peau de mes poignets.

\- Je vais mourir ici.

Elle écarquillait les yeux face à cette simple phrase que j'ai dis avec sérieux. Je finis par me redressé, mon ventre faisant encore des siennes.

\- La nourriture ici est dégueulasse. Ils doivent pas en avoir assez de me torturer , ils veulent en plus m'empoisonner.

La non plus elle ne ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle baissait de nouveau les yeux. L'adolescente secouait la tête, et mit le plat de coté , comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de me donner ça.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute.

\- J'aurai dû me douter de ça.

C'était moi qui soupirait cette fois-ci. Même après avoir tout régurgiter, la faim me regagnait soudainement. L'envie reprit et ce fut encore plus intense dans mon estomac, le grondement se faisant entendre aussitôt. Je tentais de cacher ce son, mais trop tard. J'éclatais sans le contrôler un léger rire nerveux, un sourire forcé au coin des lèvres. Lissa afficha elle aussi un léger sourire face à mon rire, et haussait un sourcil.

\- J'imagine que t'as vraiment faim.

\- Non ça va, plaisantai-je

\- Même dans ce genre de situation, tu arrives à dire ça, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé

Je lui rendis son sourire. Après un léger instant gênant, elle baissait les yeux, et écartait sa courte veste en fourrure, en sortant une pomme bien rouge. J'avais pas compris sur le coup, et ce n'est qu'après que je fixais le fruit. Ma bouche s'entre-ouvrit, ravalant le peu de salive que j'avais. Pourtant j'étais sûr qu'il y avait un filet de bave qui coulait au coin de ma bouche. Voir ça, de la vraie nourriture, intacte , authentique, c'était .. c'était comme narguer un pauvre avec de l'argent. Moi, j'étais un affamé nargué par un fruit qui avait l'air délicieux.

\- Je l'avais garder pour ce soir, mais je suppose tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Je levais et baissais les yeux entre l'adolescente et le fruit interdit. Je comprenais pas.

\- Tu .. tu me la donnes ?

Elle hochait la tête avec un sourire rassurant, et tendit la main pour me la donner. Je comprenais toujours pas. Elle .. voulait vraiment me la donner ?

J'hésitais légèrement, jetant des regards vers elle de temps à autre, et j'approchais ma main vers la sienne, le métal des liens qui me retenait cliquetant sur le sol humide. Lançant encore quelques regards vers Lissa, je pris la pomme dans ma main tremblante.

Une seconde.

Puis je la ramenais soudainement vers moi, et la croquais à pleines dents.

Je poussais aussitôt un gémissement de plaisir. Ce fut une explosion de saveurs dans ma bouche, et je bénissais les dieux rien que pour avoir goutter à ce fruit. Je mâchais le morceau que j'avais en bouche, et je ressentis tellement de choses sur mes papilles que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, gardant les yeux fermés. J'aurais tout donner rien que pour manger ça.

\- Ça fait tellement de bien … , murmurais-je la bouche pleine

\- J'imagine, oui.

Le fruit prit à deux mains, je m'avançais et j'aspirais le jus à l'intérieur, croquant un autre morceau avant de rouvrir les yeux vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci me fixait droit dans les yeux, comme si j'étais quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, amusé.

\- Quoi ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Rien. C'est .. c'est juste ..

Elle ne trouvait rien à dire, absolument rien. Elle rebaissait la tête, la bouche entre-ouverte , mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Sans en attendre plus, je continuais de manger la pomme et en un temps record, il n'en restait plus rien. Je continuais de légèrement sourire , soulagé.

Enfin.

J'avais enfin l'impression de revivre.

\- Rhmm.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et sans que je ne le vis arriver, elle penchait une main vers ma tête.

\- Euh qu'est-ce que ! dis-je légèrement paniqué

Je jetais un regard en l'air, les dents serrés , et je vis qu'elle touchait et frottait mes cheveux sales et noircis. Je lui lançait un regard inquisiteur, les sourcils haussés, et Lissa finit par soupirer.

\- Tu devrais te laver.

* * *

Harold regardait étonné la grande bassine se remplir. Lissa passait et repassait avec une jarre , partant du robinet à l'entrée de la prison pour arriver devant la bassine en bois ,en y versant de l'eau bouillante. Il voyait la vapeur s'échapper de l'eau, et il sentit des frissons parcourir son dos et ses bras. Être au chaud ne serait vraiment pas de refus. Surtout après avoir passé …

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne savait pas. Une éternité. Il en était certain.

La bassine fut remplie, et la rousse se frottait les mains.

\- OK. Il faut que j'aille chercher des serviettes, et de quoi nettoyer .. ça.

Il comprit.

Elle s'avançait alors vers lui, et s'accroupissait, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Écoute. Le temps que j'y aille, j'aimerais que tu te mettes dans le bain.

\- Euuuh ouai, et comment je vais m'y prendre ?, dit-il en levant les poignets pour lui montrer ses chaînes

Elle sortit de sa poche _la_ clé, et prit une de ses mains, ouvrant le large bracelet métallique qui le retenait prisonnier.

Une main de libre.

Harold écarquillait aussitôt les yeux, et secouait la tête alors qu'elle libérait sa deuxième main.

Libre.

\- Voilà. Je reviens vite.

Elle se relevait et se retournait, sortant de la cellule en fermant précautionneusement la porte en barreaux derrière elle.

Il fallut un certain moment à Harold pour qu'il se rende compte que ses poignets étaient libérés. Il regardait continuellement les marques rouges qu'ont laissés les bracelets sur sa peau, et passait son regard sur les multitudes de cicatrices violettes qui recouvraient ses avant-bras. Il fermait et rouvrait les poings, et levait les yeux vers la porte fermée.

Un tic se fit dans son cerveau.

Il poussait un soupir coupé, et plaquait ses mains contre le sol, avançant légèrement à quatre pattes avant de tenter de se relever sur ses jambes. Elles étaient tremblantes, engourdies, molles. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il tienne debout tout de suite. Il s'écroulait sous un gémissement, et il retentait une deuxième fois de se relever. Ses jambes le maintenait de justesse.

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas marché.

Il se redressait, et son dos ne le supportait pas quand il fut droit. Il poussait un hurlement étouffer dans sa gorge, essayant de se courber , et se tint au mur en ignorant les fourmillements le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il inspira, et expira, avant de de rouvrir les yeux et de regarder fixement la porte en barreaux. Son cœur battait soudainement plus vite. Il se redressait aussitôt, et courut presque vers la porte, boitant. Sa jambe métallique glissait légèrement, et il prit à deux mains deux barreaux de la porte en regardant à travers. L'arène de ce point de vue lui semblait encore plus immense. Il regardait les gradins vides, les autres cages , le dôme, .. tout semblait plus grand.

Dans un léger gémissement, il se mit à secouer les barreaux de toutes ses forces, comme si un miracle allait faire tomber la porte au sol. Il grognait comme un dragon enragé, et regardait la serrure. Même libéré de ses chaînes, il était toujours prisonnier.

\- MERDE ! , hurla t-il en frappant le métal

Peut-être qu'il était condamné ici pour toujours.

Il poussait un long soupir pour se calmer, collant son front contre les barreaux. À quoi il avait espéré ? Il l'avait bien vu en plus fermer la porte. C'était peine perdue.

En rouvrant les yeux, il passait le bout de ses doigts sur le trou de la serrure et soupirait tristement.

Savoir que seule une porte le séparait de la liberté le rendait malade.

Il détestait quand il se faisait de faux-espoirs. Il restait ainsi un instant, puis se tournait finalement vers la bassine remplie. Il soupirait, et boitait jusqu'à elle, regardant l'eau chaude avec envie. Prendre un bon bain alors qu'il était sale depuis un bout de temps lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Comme il le pouvait, il enlevait sa tunique sans se faire du mal et soupirait bruyamment en rouvrant les yeux. Il tournait la tête sur le coté et se vit dans le miroir brisé. Il voyait son corps maigre, sans formes, mort. En se regardant dans les multitudes de reflets coupés par les fissures , il grimaçait. Ça le dégoûtait presque. Il détourna son regard du miroir, et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Il finit par se déshabiller entièrement, enlevait sa prothèse qu'il mit de coté, et entrait dans la bassine avec lenteur et attention. Il s'y glissait doucement, sifflant entre ses dents , ses mains tenant les deux rebords, et souffla en y entrant. Assis, il sentait tout son corps se décontracter au contact de la chaleur de l'eau.

Un léger sourire se dessinait et il rouvrit les yeux. L'adolescent plongeait donc ses deux mains dans l'eau , et mouillait ses avant-bras et ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement. Pour une fois, il pouvait se sentir bien. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas peur. Il voulait juste profiter de ce moment où il n'était pas obliger de souffrir et de se morfondre. Il voulait juste profiter.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il rouvrit les yeux et tournait la tête pour voir Lissa rentrer avec les serviettes. Elle le regardait et sourit avant de poser ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le coté.

\- C'est bon la propreté hein ?, dit-elle avec toujours ce sourire rassurant

\- Je peux pas en dire autant, répondit Harold en refermant les yeux

Elle se frottait les mains, et remontait ses manches jusqu'aux coudes avant de prendre un gant. Elle s'agenouillait devant la baignoire et mouillait le gant dans l'eau sous le regard de l'adolescent. Elle lui sourit maladroitement, et se redressait, essorant le gant sur ses épaules. Harold ne put réprimer un gémissement, sans cacher une légère grimace.

\- C'était nécessaire ?

\- Plus que tu ne le penses mon cher.

Il sourit.

Avec un léger rire, Lissa entreprit de laver et de savonner son torse, son dos et ses épaules, enlevant la crasse. Elle frottait son abdomen, et les joues d'Harold prenait une certaine teinte rouge. Jamais à Berk on aurait put faire ça. Et honnêtement, ça le gênait . Un petit peu. Il lui lançait des regards de temps à autre , se pinçant les lèvres, et elle se mit derrière lui pour commencer à nettoyer son dos.

Grosse erreur.

\- AHH !

Harold sortit les mains de l'eau et tenait fermement les rebords de la bassine en fermant fermement les yeux. Lissa reculait soudainement , surprise et lui lançait un regard inquisiteur.

\- Tu as mal ?

Il hochait la tête avec une grimace. Elle n'attendait pas plus et poussait un soupir, s'inquiétant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

\- C'est ..

Il rouvrit les yeux et tournait la tête sur le coté, sans pour le moins la regarder.

\- Une mauvaise chute.

Elle poussait un «mmh » de douleur. Surtout qu'elle imaginait le Conquérant des dragons tomber de plusieurs mètres de haut sur le dos du légendaire Furie Nocturne.

La rousse poussait un soupir, et enlevait le gant de sa main , le mettant de coté, et se penchait vers l'adolescent.

\- Je .. je peux regarder ? Je m'y connais assez en blessures.

Harold inspira profondément, et hochait la tête. Lissa se mit dans une position plus confortable, et détacha sa tresse, ses longs cheveux lisse tombant sur son épaule gauche en une cascade.

Elle observait le dos nu du jeune homme.

Ça faisait bizarre tout de même de voir le dos d'un homme. Surtout de son modèle. Elle ravalait sa salive et se raclait la gorge, reprenant ses esprits.

La première chose qu'elle vit , ce fut deux énormes bleus au niveau des omoplates et du bassin. Les plus gros qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle écarquillait les yeux et après hésitation, approcha une de ses mains vers le bleu des omoplates . Elle n'osait le toucher et finit par soupirer. Elle appuya alors sur différentes parties de son dos, vérifiant où est-ce qu'il avait mal. Elle appuya sur un point à gauche , et Harold gémit, resserrant sa poigne sur les rebords en bois, manquant presque que de les casser, et siffla entre ses dents. L'adolescente soupira bruyamment.

\- OK, alors. Tu as deux énormes bleus, ici et là , et .. une côte cassée, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, et tu as …

Elle prit une inspiration, laissant la phrase traîner. Elle passa alors le bout de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec une douceur et une finesse inégalable. Son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine et un frisson la parcourait . Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait.

Harold fermait les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte et sentait lui aussi un frisson qui aurait put lui être douloureux. Lissa inspira et expira , ses joues prenant une teinte rosée , et se racla la gorge.

\- Et tu as une fracture de la colonne. Pas assez grave pour que tu sois paralysé, mais juste assez pour que-

\- Ça fasse un mal de chien, grogna l'adolescent sur chaque mot

\- C'est ça.

Il gémit légèrement en roulant les yeux au ciel, demandant aux dieux ce qu'il a bien pût faire pour mériter ça. Lissa afficha un léger sourire et écarquillait les yeux avec étonnement.

\- Ça devait être une sacrée chute.

\- Y'a pas eu que la chute, coupa t-il avec une voix plus sombre, y'a eut aussi .. l'enlèvement. La torture. Et la brutalité de certaines personnes.

La jeune fille soupirait. Elle se redressait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait comprendre ça.

\- Tu guériras, assura t-elle, mais il faudrait que tu évites de trop bouger quand tu paniques.

\- C'est pas toi qui souffre dans tout ça.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre face à cette phrase soudaine et froide. Harold baissait les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Je comprends.

Elle sourit , et sans qu'elle ne le contrôle vraiment, effleurait de nouveau son dos avec douceur. Elle savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle aimait le faire. Harold, de son coté, ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux avec un sourire rempli de plaisir sur le coin des lèvres. Ça faisait dans un coté un bien fou. Beaucoup même. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il adorait cette sensation, sentir les doigts fins et chauds de Lissa sur sa peau douloureuse. Ça le réchauffait.

En se rendant compte de son geste, Lissa se relevait en prenant une inspiration, et prit alors un pichet , le remplissant d'eau chaude. Elle se relevait et s'approchait de nouveau vers lui.

\- L'eau chaude va décontracter tes muscles. Ça va t'apaiser.

Il sourit. Elle se penchait et versa l'eau sur sa tête, tout se déversant sur sa nuque et son dos. Il prit une grande inspiration, et le soulagement l'envahi en sentant la chaleur et la vapeur se répandre sur tout son corps. Un sourire se forma du coin de ses lèvres, et il essuya son visage avec la paume de sa main, écartant par la même occasion les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachait la vue. Il toussait, et levait les yeux vers l'adolescente qui s'était mise sur le coté. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux et Harold baissait les yeux, mouillant ses poignets et avant-bras avec précaution. Quelques minutes passèrent.

\- Merci pour prendre soin de moi.

Elle le fixait, et sourit. Même lui semblait légèrement surpris d'avoir dit ça, mais ne regrettait pas.

\- Mais .. j'aimerais savoir une chose. Tu n'avais pas répondu la dernière fois.

\- Dis-moi.

Il levait les yeux vers elle, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Pourquoi ça compte autant pour toi de m'aider ?

Elle gardait un instant la bouche ouverte, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle haussait les épaules, baissant les yeux, et se mit à arracher les échardes dans le bois de la bassine.

\- Et bien.. je sais pas trop en fin de compte. C'est juste … que je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux juste aider les personnes quand je le peux. C'est dans mes veines, c'est tout.

Elle soupirait, ses joues devenant rouge.

\- Et puis je m'inquiète pour toi.

Cette simple phrase fit relever la tête du brun. Il lui lançait un regard indescriptible, remplis d'incompréhension et de surprise. Mais aussi de fascination. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Pour lui, pour un prisonnier ? C'était fou.

Cette fille est extraordinaire, pensait-il .

L'adolescente baissait de nouveau les yeux, et se raclait la gorge, soudainement plus sérieuse.

\- Mon père ne doit rien savoir de tout ça. De ce que je fais pour toi.

\- Je suppose que ce serait mieux, oui.

\- Et il ignore tellement de choses en plus de cela …

Il ne comprit pas bien le sens de cette phrase.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle levait les yeux et il la vit presque rougir à cet instant, il ignorait pourquoi.

\- Disons que .. que j'ai entendu parler de toi depuis pas mal de temps et ..

Elle affichait un léger sourire qui n'échappait pas à l'œil du Hooligan.

\- Et ce que tu as fait .. c'est incroyable. Et même si tu es un ennemi, t'es comme un exemple à suivre pour moi, une sorte de .. modèle. Un héros.

Il écarquillait les yeux et éclatait un rire surpris , se passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

\- Et binh ! .. c'est .. c'est surprenant, dit-il avec un sourire, j'ignorais ça. Et .. j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être considéré comme un .. héros.

Il avait dit ça comme si il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Elle sourit et secouait la tête.

\- Mon père ne comprendrait pas.

\- Ce serait évident. C'est comme si je disais que j'étais fan de … Dagur.

\- C'est très peu probable , rit-elle

Ils rirent avec innocence. Harold se frottait l'épaule, et réalisait doucement ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle était sérieuse ? C'était .. improbable. Mais surtout incroyable. Une Traître le prenait pour un exemple ? À cette simple pensée, il sourit.

_Elle était vraiment pas comme les autres. _

Ça expliquait sans doute sa réaction la première fois qu'elle était venue le voir. Lissa ravala sa salive et se penchait un peu plus vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

\- J'aimerais savoir. Est-ce que tout ce qu'on raconte est vrai ?

\- Comment ça ? , rit-il

\- Tu as vraiment vaincu la Mort Rouge à toi tout seul ?

\- J'étais pas tout seul.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?!

Il sourit avec amusement, la fixant dans les yeux. Il hochait la tête pour acquiescer. La curiosité de la jeune fille se fit de plus en plus grande.

\- Et comment il était ? Aussi effrayant qu'on le raconte ?

Elle posait sa joue contre son poing, et le regardait avec fascination. Raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, comme ça, dans la bassine... c'était bizarre. Et surtout gênant. Il ravalait sa salive, et haussait les épaules. Il ne savait pas si il devait en parler, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Il lui sourit, et prit une inspiration.

\- Oh ça oui .., finit-il par répondre, C'était le dragon le plus grand et le plus monstrueux que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Il avait .. des dents faisant la taille d'un tronc d'arbre, des yeux minuscules et enfoncés, de grandes narines, des énormes pattes.. et comparé à lui, on était des pucerons.

Elle écarquillait les yeux .

\- Whouaw... c'est.. énorme..

Il avait l'impression de raconter une histoire, un conte. Si seulement...

\- E-Et c'est vrai que tu l'as vaincu à mains nues ?

Le sourire de l'adolescent s'effaçait légèrement.

\- … Hein ?

\- Que tu as déchiré ses ailes avec ton épée, et que LE Furie Nocturne l'a achevé ?

\- .. Attends, quoi ?

\- Mais que tu as perdu ta jambe à l'instant où la Mort Rouge est tombé sur toi, et pourtant tu as survécu à ça avec-

\- Woh woh woh ! Stop ! Pause !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'estompait, et Harold la regardait avec incompréhension, comme si elle venait de raconter n'importe quoi. C'était un peu le cas.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Elle continuait de le regarder, détachant sa joue de son poing, et ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Ce .. ce qu'on raconte. Ce que tu as fait.

\- Non ! Rien de ce que tu dis ne s'est passé !

Elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout. La rousse continuait de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur et se redressait, jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux roux mit sur le coté.

\- .. C'est pas vrai ? , demanda t-elle doucement

\- Non, si je lui avais coupé les ailes ça se saurait ! Moi en plus ! Tu m'imagines sérieux ?

Elle n'osait répondre à cette question.

\- Non, non j'ai... j'ai rien fait de tout ça.

\- Alors comment tu as fait ? Comment tu as réussi à le tuer ?

\- J'étais pas tout seul, répondit-il en secouant la tête, y'avait mes amis, le village, ma famille.. mon meilleur ami. On était tous solidaire.

Elle se remit à l'écouter avec fascination, ne ratant pas un mot, n'en perdant pas une seule miette.

\- Avec Krokmou on l'a attaqué, et quand il s'est envolé, on a fait de même dans les nuages. Le ciel était sombre, et le camouflage noir du Furie Nocturne nous rendait invisible.

\- Furie Nocturne … , murmura l'adolescente avec un léger sourire

\- On pouvait pas le tuer de cette manière. Il était beaucoup trop grand, et sa carapace beaucoup trop dur. Fallait utiliser une autre stratégie. Alors on a chuté vers le sol, la Mort Rouge nous a suivi. Et au bon moment, on s'est retourné et mon dragon a tiré dans sa gueule.

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

\- Mes calculs étaient corrects. Ses ailes se déchiraient comme du papier, et il prenait feu de l'intérieur. La chute fut pour lui mortel. Et quant à nous... c'était autre chose. L'aileron de Krokmou a prit feu, et la queue de la Mort Rouge m'a assommé. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après, mais c'est la chute qui a coûté ma jambe. Et j'aurais pas survécu au poids d'un monstre pareil sur mon dos.

Elle sourit , et baissait les yeux. C'est sûr que comparé à ce qu'on lui avait raconté, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle baissait les yeux, et prit la prothèse mise de coté. Elle la regardait sous tous les angles et soupirait. Alors elle ouvrit la bouche et relevait les yeux vers lui, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

\- « L'aileron de Krokmou » ?

Il sourit et haussait les épaules, se mouillant de nouveau les épaules.

\- Ouai .. c'est .. c'est compliqué. Krokmou, c'est mon dragon. Et l'aileron.. c'est autre chose.

\- Tu donnes un nom aux dragons que tu contrôles ?

Il soupirait.

\- Tu es le Conquérant des dragons, et tu … enfin, tu les contrôles tous !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non je ne les contrôle pas !

Le sourire de Lissa disparut aussitôt.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je. Ne. Contrôle. Pas. Les dragons. Pourquoi personne ne comprend ça ?!

C'est comme si on venait de dire que son exemple était un imposteur. Ça lui fit mal. Beaucoup.

\- .. Tu contrôles pas les dragons ?, murmura t-elle

\- Non ! , dit-il exaspéré, je ne les contrôle pas, je les_ dresse_.

Elle poussait un léger soupir. C'était pas complètement un imposteur. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre, ce que tout cela signifiait.

\- Je fais confiance aux dragons, ce sont mes amis, ma famille. Contrôler c'est comme … les utiliser comme une armée. Moi c'est pas le cas. Krokmou c'est mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne permettrai qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Ce qu'il venait de lui dire, la fit réfléchir. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'était trompée sur lui, complètement. C'était pas comme elle l'avait imaginé, c'était différent.

Et pourtant, sa version était tellement plus passionnante..

Non. _Il _était passionnant.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres rosées, et elle essayait de l'imaginer, dans la forêt un jour lumineux avec les dragons, son Furie Nocturne, avec un sourire rêveur..

\- C'est incroyable.., murmura t-elle

Harold la regardait un instant et sourit. Elle se penchait légèrement , toujours aussi fasciné.

\- Et comment tu fais ?

\- Je-

Il se tut presque immédiatement, et fronçait les sourcils.

Il était sur le point de tout lui dire, d'avouer ce pour quoi il se battait depuis 3 semaines, ce pour quoi il souffrait et mourrait chaque jour.

Il était sur le point de tout lui dire.

\- Pas mal, cracha t-il, Mais c'est pas comme ça que vous m'aurez.

Elle écarquillait les yeux et secouait la tête.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non je .. c'est vrai, désolé de t'avoir demander ça. J'avais oublié.

\- Oublié ?, dit-il avec un rire amer

\- je te promets que je ne mens pas. C'est... je ne pourrais pas _te_ faire ça. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas le savoir, ne me dis rien.

Il se méfiait encore un instant, puis finit par soupirer.

_C'est elle_, se dit-il, je sais qu'elle ne ferait pas ça.

À moins que tout ne soit qu'un plan, un stratagème pour lui faire avouer autre que la torture. Il secouait la tête, faisant claquer sa langue. Il soupirait, et relevait les yeux vers elle, croisant son regard.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et le brun se posait toujours la même question en regardant ses iris. Il se demandait à qui pouvait bien ressembler ce bleu. Il avait déjà vu ses iris, il en était plus que certain. A tel point qu'il se demandait presque..

Si il l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

Alors il se mit à réfléchir, à se dire que… et puis merde.

Il profitait juste de sa présence. Parce qu'il se sentait seul, perdu, abandonné. Et Lissa était la seule personne dans ce monde de barbare à l'écouter, et à l'aider. Jamais il pourrait assez la remercier. Et pourtant, il gardait en tête la clé, celle de sa liberté.

Il la regardait, la contemplait . Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux flamboyants, son visage fin, ses lèvres roses, … c'était, il devait se l'avouer, une belle fille.

Très belle.

Lissa continuait de le fixer, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine sans aucune raison. Elle prit une inspiration, tentant de le ralentir, mais rien à faire, c'était peine perdue. Elle le regardait, fixant ses yeux émeraude qui la fascinait, et réalisait soudainement qu'il était encore dans l'eau du bain. Ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine, et elle se levait aussitôt en détournant le regard.

\- Euhm... je pense.. je pense que c'est bon. Tu peux sortir.

Elle lui tendit une serviette, et détournait le regard. Elle croisait les bras, regardant l'extérieur de l'arène tandis qu'Harold sortait et s'essuyait. Son dos lui faisait moins mal, mais restait douloureux. Et en y repensant, il s'était vraiment pas loupé. Une fracture, une cote brisée et des bleus. Il secouait la tête, et se rhabillait en regardant les manches tachées de sang. Il frémit. Il remit sa prothèse, et quand il se tint de nouveau debout, il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux, rassasié.

Il se frottait ses cheveux encore mouillés, et soupirait. Il fronçait alors les sourcils après un temps, et se tournait vers Lissa qui vidait déjà la bassine. Il la regardait, et une mauvaise intention prit place dans son esprit. Il se sentait -un peu- mieux, et être libéré de ses chaînes, avec Lissa qui détenait la clé... c'était vraiment une tentation presque insoutenable. Une fois qu'elle eut finit , elle se redressait et levait les yeux vers l'adolescent.

Elle n'était pas bête. Harold savait pertinemment qu'elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tentait autant le diable. Elle finit par s'approcher de lui, et ils se trouvèrent face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, et Harold plissait légèrement les yeux.

\- Tu sais ce que je pourrais faire.

Elle ne faillait pas.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non.

Il lui lançait un regard inquisiteur, son visage plus proche du sien qu'il ne le pensait. Lissa était peut-être plus jeune que lui, mais elle avait une audace et une assurance qu'il n'aura peut-être jamais. Elle était plus brave qu'il ne le pensait. Elle le regardait un instant, puis soupirait.

\- Parce que je te fais confiance.

Harold restait sans voix un instant. Elle lui faisait confiance, lui, l'ennemi, le prisonnier.

Elle était Outcast, et il était Berkien. C'était quelque chose... d'insensé.

Il continuait de la regarder, et hésitait. Pourquoi il hésitait ? Il voulait sa liberté, à tout prix. Et pourtant il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire ou non. C'était peut-être sa seule chance, son seul espoir d'évasion. Et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.. il n'arrivait à faire quoique ce soit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la ferma et écarquillait les yeux quand il entendit un bruit sec de métal. Il baissait les yeux et vit les bracelets refermer sur ses poignets. Il regardait ses mains, la bouche entre-ouverte.

Elle l'avait rattaché.

Il était de nouveau piégé.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il levait son visage devenu plus ferme vers la rousse, et la fixait avec un regard mélangeant rancune et peine.

\- Mais je sais que toi c'est pas le cas. J'espère que tu comprends Harold.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle baissait les yeux et reculait, sortant de la cellule sans un autre mot. Quand il fut seul, il poussait un soupir. Il fermait les yeux, et se laissait tomber sur le sol, regardant un instant ses poignets. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé avoir aussi facilement.

Encore.

Et par une adolescente, qui ne pouvait rien lui faire. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait laissé passer sa chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D alors voilà un bon gros chapitre que je vous ai concocter, en espérant que celui là vous plaise :) Et aujourd'hui est aussi un grand jour, car grâce à vous, nous avons dépasser le cap des 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! :D**

**Alors voici les réponses à quelques questions: il est où Krokmou ? (Mia Hurt) Enfermer. On entendra parler de lui dans pas longtemps ;) C'est quand qu'ils s'embrassent ces deux là ? (Unefeerique) euuuuuuuuh pas tout de suite XD Ce serait bien qu'Harold ce venge et prend comme otage Lissa (Coeur grenadine) : A la base, c'est un HaroldXOC donc ce serait un peu biscornu.. Mais de l'autre coté tu m'as donné une sacrée idée X) et enfin, Y a un peu de Hiccstrid dans ta fic, j'ai remarqué. Intentionnel ? (Julia) : Oui, parce que cette fiction est entre autre une suite au premier film. Et à la fin, Astrid et Harold sont ensemble (malgré moi X)). Donc c'est normal qu'il y en ai, mais ceci ne va pas durer longtemps! :P **

**Merci encore et je suis très contente que l'idée 'jumelle' d'Harold vous plaise ;) Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Merci à Naemos pour avoir corrigé ;)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XIII

Au sud, les mers étaient noires et le ciel était gris, un paysage presque similaire à celui de l'île des bannis plus au nord. L'ambiance sur ces eaux était lugubre, et les adolescents le sentaient bien. Leurs dragons planaient dans le ciel dans un silence pesant, et personne n'osait le briser. Et garder le silence, c'était pas vraiment le genre de Rustik qui s'impatientait.

\- Bon OK, si quelqu'un a un plan c'est maintenant. J'en ai marre de devoir la fermer.

\- Dommage, ça faisait des vacances.

\- Y'a pas vraiment de plan en fait, répondit Gueulfor derrière le brun, on arrive, on informe qu'on veut parler à Dagur, et si ça part en vrille, on tentera de se défendre.

\- Pourvu que ça part en vrille, fit Kranedur en joignant les mains

Sa sœur l'accompagnait avec un sourire, et les autres soupiraient, exaspérés.

\- On n'est pas là pour se battre, mais pour récupérer Harold. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ai arrivé depuis.

\- J'ai même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. AIE !

Astrid qui s'était dangereusement rapproché du Cauchemar Monstrueux, avait frappé Rustik. Gueulfor n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher et affichait même un sourire amusé, démontrant bien sa dent de pierre.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est partit ?, demanda timidement Varek

\- Trop longtemps si tu veux savoir, répondit la blonde en les devançant

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, et les dragons accélérèrent.

Il fallut encore une vingtaine de minutes pour apercevoir une terre au loin. Tous comprirent qu'ils arrivaient et qu'il fallait être à présent plus vigilant. Surtout si ils se trouvaient nez à nez avec Dagur le Dérangé...

\- Ils pourraient faire un accueil plus … euh ..

\- Accueillant.

\- C'est ça !

\- Ouai. C'est sûr que ça donne pas très envie d'y aller..

\- C'est bien ça le but, Krane.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premiers Berserkers les aperçoivent. C'était parti.

\- DRAGONIERS !

\- Woh !

Les premiers filets furent lancés. Si c'était pour discuter à la base, ils étaient mal partis.

Ils les esquivèrent , et les ennemis préparèrent même des catapultes, prêts à tirer. Ils manquaient pas de culot !

\- Crochefer, tire !

\- Non Rustik !

\- Mais-

\- Y'A PAS DE MAIS !

Il grognait fortement, et évitait un énième filet lancé.

\- Arrêtez ! , tentait de crier Astrid en s'approchant

Mais rien à faire, ils étaient complètement sourd à ses paroles. Un Berserker hurla un cri de guerre et quand il tirait, il réussi à attraper Bouldogre, son rugissement sourd résonna sur l'île entière.

\- Les gaaaaaaaaars !

Tous baissèrent leurs yeux vers Varek et le Gronk qui tombaient sur le sol. Astrid fronçait les sourcils, commençant à en avoir assez de ces barbares ! Elle voulait juste retrouver Harold et repartir ! Pas se confronter à des énergumènes de ce genre sérieusement !

Poussant un cri de guerre, elle ordonna à Tempête de descendre, et ils chutèrent vers le sol avec une vitesse assourdissante. Un sifflement lui vint aux tympans, devenant de plus en plus aigu, et quand elle arrivait à seulement quelques mètres de la terre ferme, le dragon remontait aussitôt. Le vent brutal et soudain projeta quelques Berserkers en arrière. Rustik regardait la blonde agir et craquait.

\- Oh et puis merde ! Crochefer !

Le Cauchemar Monstrueux obéit, et il inspira profondément avant d'exploser une catapulte en mille morceaux. Gueulfor derrière lui, cracha un juron et frappa sa tête tandis que l'adolescent protestait. L'explosion provoqua des cris de guerre de la part des ennemis et un brouhaha infernal.

\- Génial.. , murmura Astrid

Varek continuait de hurler contre le filet qui le retenait prisonnier, et ils décidèrent alors de descendre en piquet pour secourir leur ami. Les Berserkers se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, Et après une lutte acharnée, faisant exploser les catapultes et valser les ennemis qui attaquaient, Astrid s'approcha du sol, et sauta du dos de sa Vipère, atterrissant au sol en brandissant sa hache.

Elle en avait marre, elle n'était pas là pour se battre contre des abrutis, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, et savoir que Krokmou et Harold allaient bien.

\- Le premier qui s'approche, je le taille en pièces, compris ?!

Certains furent sourds à ses paroles. Ils chargèrent, et elle les évitait avec agilité, passant sous leurs bras avec vitesse. Elle réussit à en renverser deux ou trois, et se dirigea vers le filet qui retenait Varek. Elle coupait les liens en une fraction de secondes, le blond sortant avec Bouldogre, balançant un remerciement rapide avant de se tourner vers les autres attaquants. Ils étaient partout ! Et même avec leurs dragons, il aurait été difficile de les battre. Les autres Hooligans descendirent vers le sol, sautant du dos de leur dragon en atterrissant sur le sol . À peine étaient-ils à terre qu'il se redressèrent, brandissant leurs armes. Les 6 Berkiens se mirent dos à dos, les Berserkers les encerclant .

\- On est foutu.

\- T'aurais pas dû attaquer Rustik ! Tu n'as fait qu'empirer la situation !

\- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?! Que je les laisse nous attaquer ?!

\- Ça aurait été préférable !

\- Les enfants, coupa Gueulfor, c'est vraiment pas le moment là !

Tous reportèrent leur intention sur ce qu'ils les entouraient, et ils se renforcèrent de plus en plus, les dragons devenant de plus en plus menaçant devant eux.

\- Baissez les armes !

Ce fut une surprise générale. Tous les Berserkers tournèrent leur tête vers la même direction, voyant Dagur arriver avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, son visage caché par son casque et ses peintures de guerre. Il s'avançait jusqu'à l'extérieur, et regardait les vikings avec amusement.

\- Tiens !, s'exclama t-il, je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite ! C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de grogner, baissant les armes en voyant que leurs ennemis ont fait de même. Le Dégénéré continuait de s'avancer, se trouvant face à Gueulfor et tendit ses bras en avant, en signe de paix.

\- Bienvenue chez les Berserkers, les amis ! Venez, suivez-moi.

L'attitude du fils d'Oswald surprit les Hooligans. La méfiance ne fit que s'accentuer et ils ne cessèrent de regarder autour d'eux, comme redoutant une quelconque attaque surprise. Dagur se retournait, leur faisant signe de le suivre. La bande se lançait des regards interrogateurs et le suivirent, rentrant à l'intérieur de la grande salle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? , murmurait Kranedur à l'oreille de Astrid

\- J'en sais rien.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle similaire à celle de Berk, mais plus grise et beaucoup moins chaleureuse. Tous les Berserkers qui se trouvaient aux tables pivotèrent leur tête vers eux et Dagur se retournait pour regarder ses 'ennemis'. La tension était on ne peut plus froide et tendue, et les regards de tout le monde n'arrangeait rien.

\- Bien ! J'imagine que c'est la première fois que vous venez. Alors voilà-

\- À quoi tu joues Dagur ? , commençait à s'impatienter Gueulfor

Le ton qu'il avait prit ne plut pas tellement au chef, et celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, le toisant du regard.

\- Ça dépend à ce que vous jouez.

Ils froncèrent à leur tour les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'ici ?

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas l'innocent !

\- On sait que tu retiens Harold ! , s'écria la blonde en faisant un pas en avant

Il les regardait, et Dagur explosait de rire, emmenant avec lui toute sa troupe dans son fou rire. La patience diminuait de plus en plus.

\- Quoi ? , fit Kognedur en haussant un sourcil

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit le guerrier avec un sourire las, Harold n'est pas ici.

\- Sornettes, siffla le forgeron entre ses dents

Dagur fit claquer sa langue avec agacement et secouait la tête.

\- Je ne retiens pas Harold. Il n'est pas ici.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est la vérité ?

\- Rien. En effet.

Il haussait les épaules, et regardait autour de lui en soupirant.

\- Et puis il aurait été ici, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurai tué, ou bien que je l'aurai utilisé comme bouffon. Mais y'a rien ici ! Pas de cages, ni de festivités ! Comme vous pouvez le constater.

Ils grognèrent.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous as attaqué ? Et pendant une semaine en plus ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Tu voulais Harold, t'étais venu pour lui. Ose nous dire que tu ne l'as pas eu !

Astrid sourit. Voilà un moyen d'avoir une bonne explication sur ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Je ne l'ai pas eu. Il est doué, c'est vrai, mais je n'aurai pas prit autant de temps à le capturer ! Je suis plus malin que vous ne le pensez !

\- J'en doute...

Dagur lançait un regard noir au forgeron, et Astrid se penchait vers le blond, gardant toujours son regard rivé sur l'ennemi.

\- Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ?

\- C'est peut-être un barbare mais c'est pas le genre à mentir. Je crois pas qu'il ment.

Astrid ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir rassuré, ou au contraire. Elle penchait plus pour la deuxième option.

\- Alors où il est ?, demandait Varek en regardant les autres avec inquiétude

\- Bon ! Était-ce la seule raison de votre visite ?

Les 6 Hooligans s'entre-regardèrent avant de reporter leur regard sur l'homme. Ils hésitaient à répondre. Mais il ne fallut pas plus pour que Dagur comprenne que c'était tout. Son visage se renfermait, et son sourire las et mauvais s'agrandit dangereusement.

\- Bien. Plus rien ne me force à être aimable avec vous.

\- Ah, parce que tu l'étais ?

Astrid lui marcha sur le pied, et Rustik devint rouge comme une tomate en retenant un hurlement de douleur. Gueulfor remarquait un signal discret de Dagur , et tous les hommes assis sur les longues tables se levèrent. Le petit groupe reculait avec méfiance et tout le monde s'avançait avec menace. Dagur sourit.

\- À l'attaque !

Rustik lançait un regard à Gueulfor, les yeux ronds.

\- Plan B ?

Gueulfor fixait une hache à sa prothèse, serrait les dents, et quand tous les Berserkers chargèrent, il brandissait son arme en hurlant.

\- PLAN B !

* * *

Lissa s'avançait dans les couloirs en fredonnant et en frôlant les murs noirs du bout des doigts. La même rengaine, la même mélodie, la même routine. Elle en était presque à se demander ce que sera son avenir. Est-ce que ce sera la même galère ? Sera t-elle toujours détestée ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était destinée à succéder à son père. Un peuple qui détestait son chef était invraisemblable, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Une mutinerie ne serait pas de trop sur cette île de bannis.

Elle tentait de chasser ces idées de son esprit, et elle retint de justesse sa respiration quand elle relevait les yeux vers le mur à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Cul-de-sac.

L'adolescente regardait pendant un instant les briques et les pensées d'un peuple qui la haïssait vinrent la hanter de nouveau. Elle grognait et donnait avec rage un coup de poing dans la paroi, et quand elle entendit ses phalanges craquer, elle poussait un cri de douleur , secouant sa main dans le vide avant de se la masser.

\- Saleté de … mmhh .. j'en ai marre..., marmonna t-elle en observant ses jointures

Elle était peut-être condamnée à cette éternelle routine.

En sifflant entre ses dents, elle se retournait, se collait contre le mur, et se laissait glisser contre la paroi, finissant par s'asseoir à terre. Elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux, et ramenait sa natte sur le coté avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle s'y voyait déjà, à la tête du village, les Traîtres la regardant de haut en bas, certains hésitant à applaudir, d'autre partant de la grande salle le jour de la succession. Elle voyait déjà les manifestations, les critiques, les plaintes pour qu'elle s'en aille. Et quand son père ne sera plus là, ce sera l'enfer.

Elle avait peur.

_Une Traître n'avait peur de rien._

Et pourtant elle était effrayée. Effrayée de sa propre vie.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle collait sa tête contre le mur en regardant un point devant elle, où le couloir s'étendait sans fin. Elle restait ainsi une quinzaine de secondes, les yeux ouverts en fixant l'obscurité, et elle finit par baisser son regard sur ses mains, où elle regardait ses poings avant de les ouvrir. Lissa ne savait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi, ni pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se mettre en doute.

Regardant les traits de ses mains, elle bougeait les doigts avant de retirer la manche de sa main droite. Elle regardait son poignet intacte, propre, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à celui du Conquérant, sale et blessé, virant au violet à en avoir peur. Elle soupirait.

Elle pensait à Harold.

L'adolescente se mit à sourire sans raison, fixant son poignet sans vraiment le voir en réalité. Elle repensait à leur discussion, à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle essayait de se repasser la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, la sensation de son doigt descendant le long de son dos nu, sentant sa peau fragile et douce à la fois, même malgré son état désastreux. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle secouait la tête et songeait un instant en silence.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et après réflexion, elle se levait d'une seule main et retraçait le couloir sinistre et mal illuminé. L'endroit était vide, tous les Traîtres étaient sûrement aux quais pour charger les réserves dans les stocks ou bien à la grande salle en train de déjeuner. Déjeuner... elle devait apporter la nourriture à Harold. La première chose qu'elle fit en trouvant une salle, se fut de chercher la cuisine. Et après quelques minutes de recherche, elle finit par la trouver.

Grise, sombre, ça donnait pas vraiment envie d'y cuisiner ou d'y manger. Les rangées de placards au dessus et en dessous des plans de travail s'étendaient sur les trois murs de la pièce, et seule une grande table se trouvait au milieu. Regardant les casseroles et les couteaux suspendus, elle finit par reporter son regard sur le plat posé sur la table. Le plat censé être donné au prisonnier. Elle secouait la tête, et en prenant le plat dans ses mains, le mit immédiatement dans la poubelle.

Hors de question de donner cette merde à Harold.

Se frottant les mains elle levait les yeux vers les rangées de placard et s'avançait pour les ouvrir un à un. Sortant un morceau de tissu, elle prit quelques fruits, un morceau de fromage, et un bout de pain. Elle fermait le morceau de tissu par dessus tout ça, et sortit de la cuisine. Mais avant de partir directement vers l'arène, elle passa avant dans sa chambre. Elle qui avait essayé d'apporter un peu de couleurs à sa pièce, c'était raté. Un endroit sombre dans une île sombre, restait sombre.

Elle ouvrit sa commode en bois de chêne, et en sortit un pot circulaire. Elle sourit.

Elle le rangeait aussitôt dans une poche dissimilée dans sa tunique, et sortit de sa chambre en se dirigeant vers l'arène intérieure.

* * *

En entrant, elle ne fut pas surprise de la voir mal illuminée, plongée dans les ténèbres et froide. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, elle s'avançait, ses pas résonnant comme le tic tac d'une horloge sur les murs de l'arène. Arrivant enfin devant la cellule du Conquérant, elle l'aperçut allongé à terre, ses bras cachant son visage et ses jambes légèrement pliées. La rousse sortit la clé, et ouvrit la porte en la refermant derrière elle.

Ce bruit fit sursauter l'adolescent qui se réveillait, et regardait à travers ses bras le visiteur. Il fut presque instantanément soulagé en comprenant que c'était Lissa la visiteuse en réalité.

Harold se redressait et s'assit correctement, papillonnant des yeux avant de lâcher un soupir profond. L'adolescente s'approchait, enlevait son bandeau, et s'agenouillait face à lui. C'était presque devenu une habitude à présent.

\- Salut Lissa.., fit le jeune homme en lui souriant doucement

Elle sourit à son tour et évitait son regard en rougissant. Lui baissait les yeux et fut surpris de ne pas voir le fameux plat horrible qu'on lui servait tous les jours. Peut-être, qu'il n'allait pas être nourrit.

\- Je t'ai apporté autre chose cette fois-ci. J'espère.. que ce sera toujours mieux que ce qu'on te donne d'ordinaire.

Ce sera toujours mieux, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Elle prit alors le sac de tissu et le posait à terre devant l'adolescent, l'ouvrant. Harold écarquillait les yeux face à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Bon appétit.

Il sourit alors, éclatant un soupir et un léger rire amusé, et tendit ses mains pour attraper le morceau de pain et le mordre aussitôt. Ce fut un véritable délice. Il croyait même qu'il n'a jamais été aussi comblé que de manger un bout de pain ! Lissa adorait le voir heureux comme ça et en relevant les yeux elle, le jeune homme sourit, la bouche pleine.

\- Merci. Beaucoup.

\- Je suis là pour ça, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

Il sourit en continuant de mâcher et essuyait sa bouche avec la manche de son avant-bras. Il savait pas trop de ce qu'il devait penser d'être comme ça, en train de se nourrir devant elle, qui ne cessait de le regarder. Il ralentit, baissait les yeux et prit alors une poire qui restait.

Il la tendit à la jeune fille.

\- Tiens.

Le sourire de Lissa disparut et elle lui lançait un regard inquisiteur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te la donne.

L'idée qu'un prisonnier qui donnait le peu de nourriture qu'il avait à une ennemie était improbable.

Insensé.

\- Je te la dois bien. Vu tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- T'es vraiment pas obligé. Mange, vas-y. Je ne pourrai pas apporter ça tous les jours, tu sais...

La regardant encore un instant dans les yeux, il finit par baisser le regard, reposant le fruit sur le tissu étalé au sol et continuait de mâcher en finissant son morceau de pain. Quelques minutes passèrent, et il fut bientôt repu. Se pinçant les lèvres, il levait les yeux vers l'adolescente.

\- Avec de la chance je reprendrais quelques formes, dit-il avec un sourire amusé

Elle lui rendit son sourire, rougissant de nouveau. Elle ignorait complètement pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, mais depuis qu'il lui parlait vraiment, depuis qu'elle pouvait se confier et lui faire confiance, elle se sentait mieux en sa présence. Beaucoup mieux.

Un léger silence s'installait entre eux et les deux se sentaient anormalement mal à l'aise.

Lissa se raclait la gorge et le regardait de haut en bas, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Ronal et Conan sont passé ? Je ne les ai pas vu..

Il baissait les yeux et se mit à se gratter nerveusement son poignet qui le démangeait soudainement.

\- Ils .. ils sont passé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, dit-il en sentant des picotements dans sa main, ils sont du matin, ça c'est clair...

\- Il est à peine l'heure du déjeuner, soupira la rousse en secouant la tête

Les Traîtres ne pourront pas changer. Ils sont inhumains, c'est tout. Poussant un soupir, et remarquant les démangeaisons d'Harold, elle lui lançait un autre regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien c'est … (il haussait les épaules), c'est un tic. Je l'avais pas avant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et en lâchant un soupir, elle sortit de sa poche le pot qu'elle avait prit dans sa chambre.

\- C'est de la crème. Je me suis dit... que ça pourrai t'apaiser.

\- Tu cherches vraiment l'apaisement, hein ?

Elle haussait les épaules avec un sourire, et s'approchait un peu plus de l'adolescent. Elle sortit la clé. Elle détacha une de ses mains, et releva la manche de sa tunique pour observer un instant son poignet toujours dans un état aussi monstrueux et accablant. Elle remarquait alors la nouvelle cicatrice formée sur sa peau datant de quelques heures seulement , plus rouge et plus gonflée que les autres. Certaines, devenant plus anciennes, étaient déjà plus noires et formées en croûtes.

Horripilant.

\- Je sais, fit soudainement l'adolescent, c'est pas vraiment une œuvre d'art.

Elle se forçait à sourire, et secouait la tête. Elle avait vu tellement pire dans sa vie. Elle ouvrit le pot, plongea ses doigts dans la crème, et l'étala aussitôt sur le poignet engourdi de l'adolescent. Celui-ci fermait instantanément les yeux et sifflait entre ses dents.

\- Attention. C'est froid.

\- C'est un peu tard pour me le dire je crois.

Elle sourit avec amusement, et amenait et ramenait sa main en continuité sur sa peau, massant son avant-bras avec délicatesse. Elle le faisait avec une telle précision et une telle finesse que le garçon en avait des frissons. Il affichait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et la fraîcheur de la substance qui s'étalait le long de son poignet lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Ça va comme ça ?

\- C'est parfait. Ne change rien.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

La sensation de leur peau qui se touchaient en continuité donnait des frissons aux deux jeunes gens. C'était quelque chose de très plaisant, et quelque chose de très sensuel. Même si essayer de guérir plusieurs plaies douloureuses ne l'était pas vraiment. Harold sentait la douleur s'estomper au fur et à mesure et la fraîcheur prendre le dessus, voyant même les boursouflures diminuer. Il soupirait, souriant avec satisfaction.

Mais il fronçait légèrement les sourcils et retroussait ses narines, lançant un regard à son bras, puis à Lissa.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

\- De la lavande, répondit-elle avec un sourire, c'est un vieux truc de grand-mère.

Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard, et elle montait de plus en plus sa main le long du bras tendre de l'adolescent. Harold reniflait une autre fois et il secouait la tête en ne cessant de bouger des yeux, comme si quelque chose le tracassait, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Quoi ? Demandait la rousse

\- J'ai.. j'ai l'impression de connaître cette odeur..

\- Il doit y en avoir dans ton village.

\- Non justement, dit-il, Et pourtant.. ça m'est presque.. _familier_.

Il songeait ensuite en silence pendant un instant. Pour briser le calme, Lissa sourit et prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- C'est vraiment efficace. Tu verras, ça cicatrisera mieux et plus rapidement. Et ça sera plus beau à la vue d'autrui.

Harold étouffa un léger rire dans sa bouche.

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Et puis..., dit-elle en suspension, d'après ce qu'on dit, ça a des propriétés. Ça guérit comme par magie.

Le Hooligan fronçait les sourcils. On en parlait très peu, même quasiment pas à Berk. Personne ne croyait en la magie, aux pratiques vaudou ou aux miracles. C'était des sornettes, une idée. Si ça existait vraiment, la vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple. _Sa_ vie aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Les histoires d'elfes, de lutins et de fées n'étaient que des contes. Même si il devait se l'avouer, il croyait et même partait à la chasse aux trolls quand il était petit. Mais c'était du passé à présent .

Gardant les sourcils froncés, il secouait la tête.

\- Je crois pas en la magie.

L'adolescente haussait les épaules. Les Traîtres non plus n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Mais elle oui.

\- Tu devrais pourtant.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, fit l'adolescent en haussant un sourcil sûr de lui, ça existerai je serai pas dans cette galère aujourd'hui.

Lissa soupirait, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'osait répondre après ça. Il suffit de quelques minutes de silence, et Harold l'entendit pousser un autre soupir.

\- Il n'y a pas que la magie en elle-même. Il y a aussi … la magie d'un moment.

\- La quoi ? , demandait Harold perplexe

\- D'un moment, répéta t-elle avec un sourire, Quand... tu vis un instant de bonheur pur, celui que tu souhaite qu'il dure une éternité. La magie ne se voit pas seulement, elle se ressent.

\- On dirait que t'en connais un paquet.

Elle fut figée.

\- Pas tellement en fait.

Continuant de la regarder avec incompréhension, elle reprit en contournant sa remarque.

\- C'est... une expérience. Quelque chose à vivre, d'incroyable, d'après ce qu'on dit. Et le cas le plus réputé, c'est …

Regardant toujours ses iris, elle se mit à baisser les yeux, rougissant. Encore.

\- C'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment _réellement_, _passionnément_, s'embrassent pour la première fois.

Elle retint sa respiration, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- D'après ce qu'on dit !

Après ce qu'elle venait de dire, Harold fronçait les sourcils et baissait les yeux vers le sol. Il repensait presque instantanément après cette phrase, à lui et Astrid. Il repensait à eux, à leur relation et aux moments passés avec elle. Et à chaque fois qu'il- qu'_elle_ l'embrassait... c'était banal. Et même si il ne croyait pas en la magie, il ne put s'empêcher d'y songer.

Lissa remarquait son changement d'humeur, et en rajoutant un peu de crème sur son bras blessé, lui lançait un regard inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un nouvel instant de silence, de calme.

Ses yeux ne cessant de tourner de droite puis à gauche, il ouvrit la bouche. Les sourcils froncés et en secouant la tête, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ça fait... un an que je suis avec Astrid et...

Astrid ? Lissa baissait les yeux.

Harold finit par lever son regard vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien, et continuait de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Et j'ai jamais ressentit cette .. magie.

Aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment comment se sentir à cet instant.

Lissa ne sut quoi répondre. Il sortait avec une fille depuis .. un bout de temps, et il ne ressentait pas cette sensation qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir ressentir. De pouvoir vivre.

La magie se vit.

Et si il ne la ressentait pas.. c'était mal parti. _Elle le savait_.

\- Alors quelque chose ne va pas.

Cette simple phrase fit relever la tête du Berkien. Il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Tout va bien, je vois pas ce qui n'ira pas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Persuadé de ne pas avoir tort, elle haussait les épaules en poursuivant.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Je sais pas... une tension, une distance, un manque d'échange,...

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, y'a rien de tout ça !

\- Rien ?

\- Non !

Un autre silence s'installait après ça. Harold fit claquer sa langue, outré.

Mais nerveux.

\- Non. C'est peut-être n'importe quoi ton histoire de ressentir la magie. Ça n'existe même pas à la base.

Lissa ne voulait pas entendre ça, elle était convaincue que le véritable amour, le vrai, le sincère existait bel et bien. Elle était convaincu que l'on pouvait réellement sentir cette magie.

Elle baissait les yeux vers le sol, et haussait les épaules.

\- Ou peut-être que tu ne l'aime pas assez.

Cette simple phrase qui était dit avec autant de banalité et de confirmation fut la goutte de trop. Comment elle pouvait dire ça ? Harold fronçait les sourcils et sa voix se fit plus froide et ferme.

\- J'aime Astrid. Et t'en sais rien, tu peux pas savoir. Tu ne me connais pas, ok ? Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est de toute façon.

L'adolescente relevait ses yeux écarquillés vers lui et ils se regardèrent. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire, lui fit soudainement un mal fou. Quelque chose d'indescriptible.

Ce qu'il venait de lui dire, avait ouvert une plaie au fond de son cœur. Une fissure qu'elle avait tenté de garder fermer le reste de sa vie. Trop tard.

Elle fermait la bouche et en le regardant encore quelques secondes, baissait les yeux vers le sol.

Le prisonnier la fixait et son visage se détractait, réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de dire. Des paroles non calculées. Il avait ouvertement dit que personne ne pouvait l'aimer, et qu'elle non plus, et plus encore. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Harold finit par soupirer, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

\- Désolé. Je ne le pensais pas. Vraiment.

Elle ne répondit pas. La rousse laissa la main du garçon soignée, et détacha l'autre poignet, laissant le bracelet métallique cogner contre les pavés au sol. Elle replongeait ses doigts dans la crème, et s'attaqua à son autre bras endolori. La fraîcheur soudaine de la pommade fit siffler le jeune homme.

\- C'était il y a deux ans.

Entendant de nouveau sa voix, Harold levait aussitôt ses yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, à la fois concentrée et nostalgique.

\- À l'époque, les gens ici ne me détestaient pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient encore un minimum de respect et de rigueur envers moi.

Harold buvait ses paroles, l'écoutait attentivement tandis qu'elle continuait de masser son poignet avec délicatesse.

\- C'était parce que je sortais avec quelqu'un. Il avait 3 ans de plus que moi, et par sa force et son autorité ,tout le monde ici l'aimait bien, ils étaient tous amis avec lui. Il s'appelait Henrik.

L'adolescent plissait les yeux à ce nom. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, il en était certain. Mais où ?

Il s'en voulut soudainement de lui avoir dit ça, alors qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un à l'époque. Il se sentait stupide, et ignorant. Totalement stupide et ignorant.

\- J'en étais amoureuse. Et je croyais que lui c'était également son cas. J'étais heureuse avec lui, je me sentais bien. Et pourtant... quand je l'embrassais, je ne ressentait pas la magie. Je ne l'ai jamais ressentit.

Elle prit une inspiration, poursuivant.

\- Je comprenais pas pourquoi c'était le cas. Et en me demandant cela, j'ignorais complètement ce qui se tramait derrière moi.

\- Ce qui se tramait.. ?, murmurait le jeune homme

\- Il sortait avec moi seulement parce que j'étais la fille d'Alvin. Il voulait lui succéder, et j'étais la seule solution à son problème. Il se foutait de moi. Depuis que je sortais avec lui. Et comme il avait 16 ans, il ne cessait de me demander en plus de ça de coucher avec lui. C'était entre autre un moyen de sceller ses idées entre guillemets.

Harold baissa instantanément les yeux vers le sol. Il voulait lui aussi aller un peu plus loin avec Astrid. Et en pensant à ce que ce mec ait put faire à Lissa, ça lui donnait la gerbe. Il se sentait incroyablement honteux à cet instant, sans en être le coupable.

\- Et pour moi, c'était évident. J'étais pas prête. J'étais encore trop jeune. Je pouvais pas.

_« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Je … je ne le sens pas trop, Henrik, je .. pas encore._

_\- Pourquoi ?! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

_\- Si bien sûr que si ! C'est juste .._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Attend mon anniversaire. Attend encore un peu._

_\- Et .. et c'est quand déjà ?_

_\- Dans 6 mois._

_\- Quoi ?! Si longtemps ?!_

_\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander.. mais s'il te plaît._

_\- T'es vraiment pas possible._

_\- Et pourquoi ça serait un problème ? On peut attendre.. tant qu'on est ensemble. On peut attendre tout ce temps parce qu'on peut tenir le coup. Tous les deux. Hein ?_

_\- Mmh. »_

Harold relevait légèrement les yeux vers Lissa, qui elle les avait gardés baissé tout le long. Il sentait que plus elle parlait, plus c'était dur pour elle. Il le sentait.

\- Il a finit par trouver une autre solution. Il a sympathisé avec mon père, son propre père aussi et sa popularité n'a fait qu'augmenter. Il devenait de plus en plus distant et de plus en plus froid. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça, j'étais impuissante.

Le silence qui poursuit fit froid dans le dos du Berkien.

\- Un jour j'étais parti faire un tour sur le port. Et en arrivant sur les quais... je l'avais vu. Mais avec une autre fille. Ils s'embrassaient et j'étais persuadé qu'Henrik m'avait vu. Il n'a rien fait. Il a juste continué.

Harold pouvait entendre la respiration de l'adolescente se faire plus forte, et sa voix devenir tremblante. Ça devenait trop dur pour elle. Mais elle continuait quand même, allant jusqu'au bout de son souvenir, ouvrant encore plus cette cicatrice au fond de son cœur.

\- À cet instant j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'enfoncer un pieu en plein dans l'estomac. Qu'on venait de couper les liens, qu'on venait de me tuer. Mon cœur s'était brisé, dit-elle en retenant un tremblement dans sa voix, J'ai jamais eu aussi mal, et je priais les dieux pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Harold sentait alors sa prise se faire plus forte sur son poignet.

\- Il s'était moqué de moi. Il s'était_ servi_ de moi. Ce n'est que là que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je voyais les Traîtres se moquer des femmes, les tortures, la maltraitance des dragons dans les arènes, je voyais tout ça. C'est alors que je m'étais mis à m'interposer face à eux, à sortir mes belles paroles de dignité, à les défier. Et quand je passais à coté de la bande d'Henrik, je les entendais rire. Ça me mettait encore plus hors de moi.

L'adolescent comprenait soudainement le pourquoi du comment.

\- La semaine d'après, la rumeur qu'Henrik ai couché avec sa nouvelle copine se répandait déjà. Et la douleur avait reprit une nouvelle fois le dessus. Encore, puis encore, et encore une fois.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses lèvres se serrèrent. Sa voix fut dure, ses mots coupés entre eux.

\- Et pendant qu'ils étaient en train de baiser, je me renfermais un peu plus sur moi même. Ma vie devenait un enfer.

Sa poigne devenait beaucoup trop forte, et Harold dut serrer fortement des dents pour éviter de gémir.

\- Lissa...

\- Les insultes commençait, le mépris aussi. Je défiais sans arrêt mes semblables et je trouvais leur comportement de plus en plus dégueulasse.

\- Lissa.

\- Il me regardait de haut en bas, comme une inconnue. Bientôt, tout le monde me détestait, je devenais la personne la plus méprisable de l'île. Au point qu'on me surnommait Lissa l'Insignifiante.

_« On m'appelait Harold l'Inutile. » _

\- Même mon père changeait de regard sur moi. Alissa arrête un peu, Alissa suit les ordres, Alissa essaye de ne pas de te faire remarquer cette fois. Même lui me prenait de haut.

Sa poigne se serrait de plus en plus et il ne sentait presque plus la froideur de la crème tellement les mains de la jeune fille étaient brûlantes.

\- Le mois dernier, une nouvelle Tentative a été préparée. Et pour prouver sa vaillance à Alvin, Henrik s'est montré volontaire. Il allait avoir 18 ans. Et le Cauchemar Monstrueux l'a dévoré vivant. Il est mort.

Harold baissait les yeux. C'était là qu'il avait entendu ce prénom. C'était le Traître qui s'était fait tuer le mois dernier. Il se rappelait alors de la Tentative de la semaine dernière. Sa réaction quand Ronal avait hurlé son nom alors qu'elle s'était interposée entre eux et l'Ébouillantueur. Ça expliquait tout. Il se sentait alors soudainement mal pour elle. Très mal. Il en avait mal à l'estomac. Souffrir à son âge, c'était abominable. Et il le savait.

Elle serrait de nouveau sa poigne et l'adolescent serrait la mâchoire, ses paroles ne devenant plus que des murmures interminables.

\- J'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui après ça. Et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. C'est beaucoup mieux. J'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Jamais. Et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. C'est...

\- Lissa.

Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, la rousse levait ses yeux mouillés vers le jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et son regard cyan fit fendre son cœur. Il soupirait, la regardant toujours avec peine et compassion.

\- Tu me fais mal.

Elle fut encore perdue dans le vague et quand elle baissait les yeux, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle desserrait aussitôt sa poigne, papillonnant des yeux en laissant échapper une larme sans pouvoir la contrôler.

\- Désolé.

Harold ne répondit pas. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était horrible. Une peine au cœur, le mépris du village, de son propre père, et le décès de son premier amour. Et tout ça mêlé en seulement deux petites années. C'était trop difficile.

Il comprenait tellement mieux pourquoi elle avait une âme en acier à présent, forgé pour résister à tous ces malheurs. Mais elle était encore jeune, et en parler était trop douloureux.

Elle reniflait, essuyant cette larme aussi vite qu'elle était tombée, et elle essayait de reprendre confiance en elle, prenant une grande inspiration.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis ça, Harold, reprit-elle alors, tu dois ressentir la magie. Il _faut_ la ressentir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut trouver une solution. Si tu l'aime..,(sa voix se bloqua sans aucune raison), il faut faire en sorte qu'elle le comprenne.

Un autre instant de silence, où Harold songeait en silence. Il ne ressentait pas la magie. Il devait savoir pourquoi, trouver la réponse. Parce qu'après ce que Lissa venait de raconter, il avait finit par y croire. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il devait se l'avouer.

_Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. _

Il entendit ensuite l'adolescente renifler une nouvelle fois, les yeux baissés.

\- J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai vivre ce moment... j'aimerai ressentir la magie.., chuchota t-elle pour elle-même mais qu'Harold entendit facilement

Massant une dernière fois sa peau, elle descendit sa main le long de son poignet. Et juste avant qu'elle puisse enlever sa main, Harold la saisit dans la sienne avec douceur. Son cœur ratait un battement et sa respiration se bloquait en une demi-seconde. Elle regardait la main du jeune homme serrer la sienne, et elle levait ses yeux vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour... tout ce qui t'arrive. Personne ne mérite ça. Et surtout pas une personne sincère et douce comme toi.

Elle le regardait un instant, et son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'admirable. D'incroyable, Lissa. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça, dit-il en secouant la tête, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. J'espère juste... que ta vie sera meilleure à l'avenir.

Il voulait qu'elle puisse réussir à changer sa vie, l'image que les autres ont sur elle. Comme lui avait réussi à l'époque.

Le regardant, Lissa affichait un léger sourire tendre.

\- Merci. Tu.. tu comptes tellement tu sais.

\- Comment ça ? Demandait le brun en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur

\- Depuis que tu es ici... j'ai l'impression de me sentir plus importante. Je me sens mieux quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens plus...

Harold sourit.

\- Vivant.

Elle le regardait et un autre sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres rosées.

\- C'est ça.

Ils se sourirent, et plongèrent dans leurs yeux. Le silence s'installait une nouvelle fois, et ils se regardèrent, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, émeraude dans turquoise.

Une Outcast et un Berkien.

_Insensé._

Baissant un instant son regard, la rousse rougit soudainement et retirait sa main de celle du prisonnier, se raclant la gorge.

\- Je..

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi dire, et ils gardèrent le silence, tous deux gênés. Lissa baissait le regard et en papillonnant des yeux, sortit de la poche de sa veste une fleur violette. L'odeur de la fleur lui emplissait déjà le nez.

\- Tiens. Je te la donne.

Harold la prit et la regardait.

\- C'est de la lavande.

Il éclata un rire amusé.

\- C'est une fleur qui ne pourra jamais faner. Je la gardais en porte-bonheur, mais ça ne m'a pas été très utile. J'espère... que ça le sera pour toi.

Il sourit et lui lançait un regard redevable.

\- Et puis... comme ça tu .. t-tu penseras à moi.

Elle rougit, détournant le regard. Harold sourit avec amusement et hochait la tête en rangeant la petite fleur dans la poche de son pantalon sale.

\- Je penserai sûrement à toi. Merci.

Elle sourit maladroitement, se passant une main dans ses cheveux en jouant avec sa tresse.

\- E-Et tes poignets vont mieux ?

\- Oui. Ça ne me démange plus et c'est moins douloureux, dit-il en haussant les épaule, t'as peut-être raison. Ça a des propriétés magiques.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et il lui répondit par un clin d'œil rassurant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son cœur s'accélérant sans raison et elle regardait un instant en arrière, reportant ensuite son regard sur le Hooligan.

\- Je vais devoir y aller.

\- .. Déjà ?

Il ne voulait pas être seul, pas encore. Il avait peur de l'obscurité, il avait peur de la solitude. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné. Pas encore.

\- Je reviendrais.

Il ravalait sa salive, l'inquiétude se voyant à travers ses iris.

\- Promis ?

Elle hochait la tête.

\- Promis.

Il poussait un soupir, légèrement rassuré. Lissa finit par s'approcher et sans qu'Harold ne l'ai vu venir, l'embrassa sur la joue. Le brun eut les yeux ronds et quand elle se sépara de lui, elle se pinçait la lèvre inférieure.

Harold sentit son cœur battre la chamade et tout son corps chauffer par ce simple contact. Il sourit, un air béat sur le visage.

À contre-cœur, L'adolescente rattachait les chaînes à ses poignets et se levait, ses jambes engourdies après être resté une bonne demi-heure assise au sol.

\- Je rapporterai un bon repas.

Harold sourit. Il oubliait qu'il était prisonnier, qu'il était ennemi, qu'il était torturé. Lissa avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa souffrance.

Elle avait réussi à le faire se sentir vivant alors qu'il était presque mort.

L'adolescente reculait sans regarder où elle allait, et quand elle ouvrit la porte en barreaux, regardait encore une fois le jeune homme.

\- À demain..

Il sourit, lui répondant avec la même intensité.

\- À demain.

Elle baissait les yeux avec un sourire, et elle partit.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se trouva seul, qu'Harold réalisa.

Il était à mains libres, et il n'a même pas pensé à s'échapper. Il.. il était complètement hors d'esprit, hypnotisé.

Par elle.

En regardant ses poignets attachés et soignés, il se demandait même si il aurait put le faire.

Non. Il n'aurait pas pu.

La porte de l'arène se refermait derrière Lissa, et quand elle entendit le claquement , elle collait son dos contre la porte. Elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux, elle se laissait glisser le long de la porte en fer, levant le menton en l'air. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et ses joues étaient chaudes.

La blessure qui s'était ouverte s'était refermé miraculeusement après avoir parlé à Harold. Elle était passée de la tristesse au soulagement en un quart de seconde. C'était incroyable. C'était tellement douloureux, et il l'avait guérit. Sans raison valable. Elle sourit d'avantage en se souvenant de sa main dans la sienne et son cœur s'accélérait une nouvelle fois.

Elle essayait de comprendre.

Si effacer Henrik de sa mémoire aujourd'hui était cette fois-ci facile, c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

Le cœur battant, les mains moites, le sourire doux aux lèvres, la respiration trouble,...

Elle comprit, et son sourire disparut progressivement de son visage.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut ! désolé pour ce retard, mais avec la rentrée et quelques problèmes de connexions j'ai pas pu poster.. et je n'arrange pas tellement les choses puisque ce chapitre est un des plus courts de ma fiction.. désolé X') le prochain chapitre sera poster dans 3 jours maximum. Promis ! :D et merci beaucoup pour les reviews qui ne cessent d'augmenter ! roh la la vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela m'aide à progresser et à poursuivre ! merci encore :3 ! **

**Je vais répondre alors à quelques questions: ****J'ai remarqué dans le résume de ta fic qu'Harold était un Hooligan avant, et maintenant Berkien. Y a une différence ? (Anonyme) : alors non n'y i a aucune différence, un Berkien est celui qui habite à Berk et un Hooligan est le nom de la tribu imaginé par l'auteur de la série des livres Comment dresser un dragon. Voilà , j'ai fais mes petites recherches :P. Tu veux encore nous faire attendre?C'est de la torture! (Harya) : ... Je t'applaudis pour ce jeu de mots qui m'a littéralement tué. X') Tu le décrirais comment son état d'esprit ? (Quiterie G) Mmh je dirais qu'il est très faible, beaucoup plus méfiant et agressif en effet, mais aussi il espère mais désespère à la fois. Genre il est certain que les Berkiens viendront le chercher, mais de l'autre coté est persuadé qu'il mourra sur cette île. M'enfin bon, c'était assez biscornu. Et enfin, Moins de temps ou moins d'inspi ? (Coeur grenadine) je dirais le temps, mais je tiens à rassurer je ne manques pas d'inspi pour cette fic là. J'ai plus de 6 chapitres d'avance et j'écris encore tous les soirs. Ne vous en faites pas ;) **

**Merci encore pour les reviews, et comme j'aime beaucoup les musiques de certains films, vous aurez une surprise. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**MUSIQUE THEME : Loin du froid de décembre (Anastasia)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XIV

C'est alors que les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

Après avoir raconté une mésaventure qui lui était arrivé avec son dragon Krokmou, Lissa secouait la tête en tentant d'imaginer Harold sur le dos d'un Furie Nocturne, s'envolant loin dans les cieux.

Libre.

Elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux roux, les jambes ramenées en tailleur et sourit au garçon. Tous les deux se sourirent mutuellement.

Harold trouvait que depuis quelques temps, leur relation avait.. évoluée. Entre guillemets. Il n'avait plus peur d'elle, son comportement changeait petit à petit, il..

Il avait confiance en elle.

C'était presque stupide.

Mais il ne cessait de penser qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Au point qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se trouver seule avec lui, qu'elle ne le craignait pas quand il était détaché face à elle, qu'elle pouvait passé des heures avec lui sans se lasser.

C'était incompréhensible.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de t'imaginer chevaucher des dragons, admit-elle avec un sourire

\- C'est que c'est tout un art.

\- Ça doit l'être. Vu comment on galère ici.

Harold soupirait.

\- Il ne faut pas que les Traîtres dressent les dragons.

Cette phrase si soudaine fit réagir l'adolescente qui levait les yeux vers lui. Après un instant à le regarder, elle lui lançait un regard inquisiteur.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Pourquoi ?, s'étonnait-il, ils sont vraiment trop brutaux, trop.. ignobles. Jamais ils ne pourront dresser les dragons, ou bien c'est vraiment par barbarie. Et en plus de cela vous êtes des ennemis. Ça partira en une guerre, c'est certain.

Lissa soupirait. Connaître les secrets de ces magnifiques créatures serait..

Fabuleux.

Laisse tomber, se répétait-elle, toi aussi t'es considérée comme une ennemie.

Elle soupirait et se forçait à sourire à l'adolescent. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harold tirant sur les manches tachées de sang de sa chemise, Lissa se mit alors à fredonner sa chanson, celle qu'elle chantait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait seule dans les couloirs, dans sa routine, ou quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

En entendant la mélodie de cette berceuse, Harold l'écoutait, et il finit petit à petit par ouvrir grand ses yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte. Ça lui disait quelque chose, le rythme, la douceur, la mélancolie de cette musique.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Cette chanson était familière pour lui.

\- Je connais cette chanson..

Lissa levait les yeux vers lui et sourit légèrement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je la chantais quand j'étais petit avec mon père, dit-il alors, et avec.. avec..

Et avec qui ? Des souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire, mais tout s'effaçait en une seconde.

\- Je sais plus.

Il secouait la tête et lui lançait un regard inquisiteur.

\- Comment tu la connais ?

\- Je.. j'en sais rien, répondit-elle, je la connais depuis toujours je crois.. Par contre je ne me souviens plus des paroles. Je ne sais que la mélodie.

Après avoir dit cela, elle se mit à marmonner la musique tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol, ses doigts dessinant des formes invisibles sur les pavés à terre.

Harold l'écoutait attentivement, et sourit légèrement, se rappelant progressivement de souvenirs d'enfance. Il se voyait, la chantant avec son père, et deux secondes après il se voyait avec une autre personne, la chantant également. La personne.. il n'arrivait plus en s'en souvenir correctement.

Mais il se souvenait avoir vu Gueulfor avec.

Astrid, peut-être ? Ou Rustik ? Non. Depuis quand il était ami avec eux à l'époque ?

Il cherchait encore un instant, puis finit par soupirer en savourant la voix de la jeune fille.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Des images.. me reviennent.. comme un souvenir tendre..

La rousse levait les yeux vers lui, surprise de ses murmures chantés avec sa mélodie. Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Une ancienne ritournelle.. autrefois en décembre..

Cette chanson. Elle se souvenait de cette chanson. Elle plongeait dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme et elle reprit avec lui, leurs voix se mélangeant et formant une douceur incomparable.

\- _Je me souviens, il me semble_.. _des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_... _Je retrouve dans un sourire, la flamme de mes souvenirs._

Ils sourirent, et gardant toujours ce même rythme lent reprirent en haussant légèrement la voix.

\- _Je me souviens, il me semble_.. _des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_..._ Je retrouve dans un sourire, la flamme de mes souvenirs._

Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux perdus dans leurs iris. On aurait dit un film, quelque chose de telle que ça semblait presque irréel.

\- _Et au loin, un écho_.. _comme une braise sous la cendre_... _un murmure, à mi-mot.. que mon cœur veut comprendre..._

Leurs voix s'abaissèrent légèrement, et Harold ne se rendit même pas compte de sa main qui vint toucher celle de la jeune fille.

\- _Une ancienne, ritournelle... loin du froid de décembre.._

La musique se terminait ainsi.

Quelques secondes de silence, et ils sourirent doucement. Perdus encore dans leurs yeux, les deux adolescents finirent par reprendre leurs esprits, Harold secouant la tête.

\- Comment... Comment tu peux la connaître.. ? , murmurait-il alors

\- Je l'ignore..

Elle secouait la tête, regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est drôle, j'ai.. j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà..

Elle gardait la bouche ouverte, mais la fin ne parvint pas. Elle finit par soupirer.

\- Non rien.

Silence, et ils baissèrent leur regard. Ce n'est que là qu'Harold aperçut sa main sur la sienne, et il rougit. C'est lui cette fois-ci qui enlevait sa main de la sienne, se raclant la gorge avant de sourire maladroitement à Lissa.

Elle le surprenait de jour en jour.

* * *

Harold se réveillait soudainement, se redressant alors qu'il fut allongé sur le sol. Il regardait autour de lui, alerté, puis fut soulagé quand il comprit que ce n'était pas les bourreaux, mais juste un Vipère qui avait éjecté sa gamelle hors de sa cellule en rugissant.

Il regardait encore l'arène les yeux ronds et il soupirait, ravalant sa salive derrière le bandeau qui couvrait sa bouche.

Il baissait la tête et tentait de remettre ses esprits en place.

Il avait rêvé de Lissa. D'un moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il avait repensé à eux.

C'était insensé.

Il voulait la voir avec elle, la simple pensée d'être avec cette personne si douce et chaleureuse réchauffait son cœur.

Mais quand il levait ses yeux, personne n'était là.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà la suite promise ! :D en espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^ la suite ? Samedi ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à contiuer de me donner votre avis ;) Je suis contente que l'idée de la chanson vous ai plu ! en tout cas, moi je l'adore :3 **

**Quelques réponses pour la suite : Quand saura t-on la vérité ? (Little Sayuri) : Ahah bientot ! :D mais ce sera pas pour maintenant en tout cas x) ah vous de me dire toutes les opinions et hypothèses que vous imaginez pour ce qui est du passé et de l'identité de Lissa ;) tu prévois environ combien de chapitres pour cette fic ? (Mia Hurt) : Comme je l'avais déjà dit, une bonne trentaine normalement :) j'ai déjà vingt chapitres, et j'en suis qu'à la moitié de l'histoire imaginé. Donc sa va faire pas mal normalement ;) beaucoup de surprises sera à venir, promis ! Y'aura t-il des Hooligans ? Pour celui là , nan. Sorry :P **

**Merci encore et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Merci à Naemos pour la correction ! :)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XV

Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours.

Alvin le Traître était réputé pour toujours tout avoir, pour ne jamais perdre un seul combat, une seule bataille. Il faisait d'abord les choses en douceur, et quand ça ne marchait pas, il utilisait presque dans l'immédiat la force.

La torture.

Prenons un parfait exemple: Le Conquérant des dragons. Les choses s'étaient compliquées dans le passé, avoir des informations s'était avéré plus compliqué, et Alvin a vite dégénéré. Les plans se sont succédé, la capture a fonctionné, et la torture a commencée par la suite.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

_C'était trop long._

Faisant les cents pas dans la salle, Alvin marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles tout en jouant avec un poignard aiguisé du bout des doigts. Regardant la pendule accrochée sur le mur en pierres, il soupirait.

\- Ça fait plus d'un mois, Alvin.

La voix même de Sauvage l'énervait.

\- Combien ?

\- On a arrêté de compter.

\- Et il résiste encore ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est impossible, conclut Alvin en secouant la tête et en levant les bras au ciel, c'est trop important. Personne ne peut résister aussi longtemps.

Ses pas se firent de plus en plus rapides, ses cercles de plus en plus petits, le stress prenait le dessus.

Alvin le Traître ne pouvait pas stresser.

\- Il n'est pas humain. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Il a une force de volonté incroyable, fit alors Sauvage, il est convaincu qu'il protège les siens, qu'il sert son peuple en résistant.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop long. Les Berkiens ne vont pas tarder à nous démasquer. Il faut faire accélérer les choses.

\- Tu veux qu'on utilise le _**fer noir **_? L'ancienne technique ?

\- Non. Pas encore.

\- Alors comment tu veux faire ?

Le barbu relevait une nouvelle fois les yeux vers la pendule, comme si c'était un vieux tic, et il soupirait en tournant les yeux à la fois vers la gauche et à la droite. Il finit par tourner la tête vers le Outcast.

\- Tu dis qu'il veut protéger les siens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est cela, affirma Sauvage

\- Mmh.

\- Qu'à tu en tête ?

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait retourner ça contre lui...

\- Comment ça ?

Le trop plein de questions énervait Alvin qui claquait sa langue pour le faire taire. Après un regard menaçant qui rendit mal à l'aise le brun, Alvin affichait par la suite un sourire mauvais, haussant un sourcil.

Oui.

Quand Alvin voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours.

\- Comment se porte le Furie Nocturne ?

* * *

Ils viendront me chercher. Ils viendront me chercher. Ils viendront me chercher. Ils viendront me chercher. Ils..

La douleur de la torture fut encore une fois bien trop horrible et je n'eus le temps de prier une nouvelle fois que je poussais un hurlement contre ce foutu tissu qui m'empêchait à peine de respirer. Et pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ressentais beaucoup moins cette sensation. Comme si..

La douleur était telle que je ne pouvais plus rien sentir.

Alors pourquoi j'avais aussi mal ? Pourquoi c'était toujours aussi intense ?

Se séparant enfin de moi, je poussais un énième gémissement avant de soupirer de soulagement et de souffrance en ayant des spasmes horripilants. Il me lâchait les bras, et les deux bourreaux rirent avant de sortir de ma cellule. Le moment le plus soulageant d'une vie, c'était bien celui-là.

Cette période que je vivais, était la pire de mon existence.

Je n'espérais que d'une chose depuis quelques temps ici, c'était que l'on me serve à manger.

Parce que c'était Lissa qui me le servait.

Elle prenait soin de moi, et rien que pour ça je lui devais une reconnaissance éternelle. Elle me donnait de la nourriture saine, elle me réconfortait quand il le fallait, elle me tenait en vie dans cette dure épreuve.

_Je regrettais presque de me servir d'elle pour mon évasion._

Je ressentis un énorme pincement au cœur et je dus poser une main sur ma poitrine en retenant mon souffle. J'entendis le bruit des gamelles des dragons, Ronal et Conan les remplissant, riant entre eux. Je reniflais, toussais, et je pris une inspiration en priant pour qu'elle vienne.

J'avais besoin de la voir.

\- Tu as entendu la rumeur, Conan ?

\- Quelle rumeur ?

\- Celle qu'à propager Sauvage sur le dragon.

J'entendis l'écho de leurs voix résonner sur les murs de l'arène, même si ils étaient proches, et je fermais les yeux en écoutant leur conversation comme une histoire qui pouvait me bercer.

\- Le dragon..

\- Oui. Le Furie Nocturne.

Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux.

\- Et qu'a t-il dit ?

\- Que le temps est très mince, et qu'il faut réagir vite.

\- C'est vrai qu'il garde le bec fermé le p'tit oiseau.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, grognait Ronal en fermant la porte d'une prison avant d'en ouvrir une autre

\- Et donc, que va faire Alvin ?

\- Ils vont faire déstabiliser le Conquérant.

Il rit.

\- En tuant le Furie Nocturne.

Ce fut un véritable choc à mes oreilles.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon souffle s'était bloqué en plein dans mon œsophage.

Krokmou.

Mon dragon. Mon meilleur ami. Mon confident. Krokmou.

Mort.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne serait-ce une seconde Krokmou tué par ces barbares. Je ne pourrais jamais le permettre, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Je me rappelais soudainement de la mort brutal et barbare de L'Ébouillantueur lors de la Tentative. Imaginer Krokmou mourir de cette façon était..

Insupportable.

Je secouai vivement la tête, mon cœur battait vite, mon pouls était accéléré, ma respiration était forte. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Jamais.

Je devais le protéger, protéger les miens, mon peuple, ma famille. Je devais protéger mon dragon. Mon meilleur ami. Tout sauf mon meilleur ami.

\- Et tu verras que après ça, même le plus grand des vikings fort et trapu ne résistera pas longtemps après avoir perdu ce qu'il a de plus cher.

Les deux Traîtres rirent à pleine gorge, Ronal faisant tourner le fer rouge dans sa main avec agilité. Se frappant dans la main, et jetant une gamelle pleine dans la cage d'un Vipère qui rugit, ils s'en allèrent en faisant claquer la porte de l'arène derrière eux.

Mon tic nerveux reprit.

Je relevais mes mains et me grattais les poignets qui me démangeaient, en enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau. Je gémis en me crispant et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter en pensant à Krokmou. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je me sentais tellement impuissant..

Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de le voir tuer par eux.

Tout est de ma faute.

* * *

Refermant le baluchon avec la nourriture nécessaire à l'intérieur, Lissa sourit en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détachés. Regardant un instant le tissu, puis une de ses mèches, elle soupirait avec un sourire mi tendre, mi inquiet au coin des lèvres.

En poussant un soupir, elle levait les yeux vers un miroir ovale qui se trouvait face à elle accrochée au mur et affichait un rictus. Elle observait son visage fin, ses yeux lumineux, ses cheveux cuivrés.. Elle ramenait deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage en arrière, les attachants avec une pince avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Après quelques secondes, elle relevait une main face à elle tout en se regardant dans son propre reflet. Elle effleurait alors ses lèvres rosées, puis ses taches de rousseur visibles qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elles étaient semblables à celles de Harold..

Elle se rappelait alors soudainement de la dernière fois qu'elle était allée le voir.

Henrik était un sujet sensible, quelque chose qu'elle avait encore du mal à digérer. C'était un sujet qu'elle n'avait traité avec personne, quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé pour elle depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle lui en avait parlé..

Au Conquérant des dragons.

Son modèle, son héros, son exemple.

Celui qui la faisait se sentir bien, vivante. Celui qui la faisait sourire.

_Celui qu'elle aimait._

Un malaise l'empreignit.

C'était impossible, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle en souffrirait à la fin, elle se répétait qu'il aimait cette Astrid, que ce n'était pas possible.

Que ce lien était insensé.

Qu'elle était une Traître, lui un Hooligan. Que son père était Alvin, et son père à lui était Stoik. Qu'ils étaient censé être une guerre, qu'ils étaient ennemis.

_Que ce lien était interdit._

Elle fermait et rouvrit les yeux en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Alors elle se convint elle-même que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une supercherie. Qu'une idée.

\- Lissa ?

Cette voix la surprit, et elle se tournait aussitôt en arrière comme si elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Elle soupirait et regardait de haut en bas Halen Gobtout, le cuisinier de l'île qui rentrait.

\- Halen..

Elle reprit ses esprits et regardait le baluchon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Il est où le plat du prisonnier ?, rugit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils

\- Bah enfaite euh... c'est.._ ça_ le plat.

\- Hein ? Et la soupe ?!

\- Quelle soupe.. ?

\- TU-

\- Bon, celle que tu prépares est infecte, elle va tuer le Conquérant avant l'arrivée de l'hiver glacial ! Je ne peux pas lui donner un truc aussi horrible !

Halen restait sans voix.

\- C'est horrible, et aucun être humain ne mérite ce traitement. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je lui donnerais un véritable repas, pour qu'il se dise qu'il n'est pas complètement une bête. Une part d'humanité en soi, ça fait pas de mal !

Lissa regardait fixement le Traître qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Quelques instants de silence, et il soupirait avec hargne.

\- Ça atterrira aux oreilles de ton père, Alissa. Et la nourriture n'est pas donnée ici à la base, alors c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut en donner à ce rat qui traîne dans nos cachots.

Elle fronçait un instant les sourcils mais restait perplexe quand il ne fit rien. Halen levait les yeux vers la pendule accrochée par-dessus les placards et il soupirait. C'est alors qu'il s'écartait du chemin.

\- Dépêche-toi. Que je ne t'y reprenne pas.

L'adolescente le regardait un instant, ne comprenant pas, et elle finit par afficher un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Elle fit un pas en avant et hochait la tête au Traître.

\- Merci.

\- C'est pas par charité.

\- Menteur.

C'était la première fois qu'elle vit un Outcast sourire. Baissant les yeux pour regarder le baluchon dans ses mains, elle se hâtait alors pour passer à côté de l'homme et courir dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment.

Immense bâtiment.. façon de parler. A vrai dire, tout était relié. L'arène intérieure, extérieure, les cuisines, salles à manger, domaine d'Alvin et les chambres dont la sienne étaient reliés par des couloirs, formant une sorte de grand château en plein dans l'île. C'était une sorte de manoir qui trônait le port, les maisons des Traîtres à l'arrière pour constituer le village.

Le reste s'étendait dans des forêts mortes et sans vies.

Courant dans les couloirs sombres, Lissa fit une halte pour reprendre son souffle en repensant à l'acte de Halen Gobtout. Elle repensait à ça, mais aussi à la chose qu'il avait dite : il allait le répéter à Alvin. Elle s'attendait déjà à la discussion qui allait suivre avec lui...

* * *

Cette fois-ci, le silence qui trônait généralement dans l'arène était étrangement moins calme que d'ordinaire. Les dragons gémissaient un peu plus, et quelque chose avait changé. Lissa ne saurait dire quoi.

S'avançant en plein dans la pièce circulaire, ses pas résonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive face à la prison d'Harold. Elle sortit la clé, ouvrit la porte et rentrait avec un léger sourire rassurant en se souvenant de sa promesse de la veille.

_« - Je vais devoir y aller._

_\- .. Déjà ?_

_\- Je reviendrais._

_\- Promis ?_

_\- Promis. »_

Elle s'avançait, et Harold rouvrit les yeux.

\- Salut Harold.. je t'apporte un bon repas. J'ai failli m'y faire prendre, je l'avoue..

Elle sourit et s'agenouillait face à lui en étendant le plat. La rousse levait les yeux vers l'adolescent et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il se contentait de regarder un point fixe au sol, ses lèvres bougeant comme si il marmonnait en silence des paroles inintelligibles.

Comme un fou.

Ses poignets étaient ramenées contre sa poitrine et il lui semblait bien qu'ils étaient ensanglantées..

Ses poignets en sang.

Elle pâlit.

\- Harold.. ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle remarquait aussi ses grands yeux émeraude vitreux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ne disant toujours rien, Lissa secouait la tête avec incompréhension et approchait sa main de son poignet, tentant de l'avoir.

Mais quand elle le touchait, Harold sursautait avec panique, poussant un cri en se recroquevillant légèrement comme si il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Ou qu'il perdait la tête.

\- Hey ! Harold ! Harold, c'est moi.. Lissa..

Papillonnant des yeux, il levait finalement son regard vers elle, et regardait fixement ses iris cyan comme si il venait de soudainement se réveiller.

\- Lissa.. ?

\- .. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne parvint à en sortir. Comme si il était complètement dénué de paroles..

La jeune fille secouait la tête de droite à gauche, et se décidait alors à prendre son poignet pour le regarder.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Son bras était bien ensanglanté, des marques blanches et rouges de griffures se répandant sur son avant-bras couvert de cicatrices. Et en plus de cela, une d'entre elles plus anciennes datant des premiers jours s'était rouverte.

Encore une vision horripilante.

\- Oh non.. Harold, pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas, à moitié plongé dans le vague.

\- Tu as toujours tes tics, hein ? Tu n'as pas supporté la crème, c'est ça ?

Elle soupirait en secouant la tête.

\- Il faut soigner ça, Harold, je.. ah.. je vais en remettre un peu-

\- Non.

Elle levait les yeux vers le jeune homme qui sortit enfin de ses pensées pour la regarder. Son regard était une nouvelle fois fort et intense et ses iris vitreux la rendirent cette fois-ci légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose là..

\- Non. Je.. j'en ai rien à faire de mes blessures.. rien à faire.

Lissa ne comprenait pas et elle ne cessait de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. Elle le regardait une nouvelle fois, et murmurait alors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je.. Je..

Il n'arrivait pas à parler, et se contentait de cligner des yeux en poussant de longs soupirs. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qu'il se penchait en avant, en plantant ses iris dans les siens.

\- Lissa, j'ai.. j'ai besoin de toi..

\- .. de moi ?

Elle baissait les yeux avant de les relever avec incompréhension.

\- Mais.. mais pourquoi ?

\- Je.. j'ai vraiment besoin de toi... tu.. je sais que tu fais beaucoup pour moi, que tu donnes tout pour pouvoir m'aider, mais j'ai encore besoin d'un service.. un dernier, un tout dernier.. et après je ne te demanderais plus rien, je te le jure, je te devrais tout en retour, n'importe quoi, je te le jure..

Le désespoir dans sa voix atteint directement la jeune fille qui continuait de le regarder. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et ses lèvres tremblaient, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Elle devait savoir.

\- Dis-moi. Vas-y, je t'écoute Harold.

Il prit une grande inspiration et secouait la tête comme si il hésitait à le lui dire. Il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix fut encore plus remplie de désespoir à cet instant.

\- Je.. je voudrais.. que tu ailles libérer mon dragon. Mon Furie Nocturne.

L'adolescente écarquillait les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, une connexion ayant explosée dans son cerveau.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Il faut juste que tu_ bloques son aileron pour qu'il puisse voler.._

\- C'est une mauvaise blague ? , dit-elle avec un rire nerveux

\- Je sais.. je sais que c'est complètement fou mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu le fasses..

Elle comprit alors, qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

\- Mais Harold, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? , dit Lissa en secouant la tête, libérer un dragon ! C'est .. c'est totalement insensé..

\- Je suis au courant, je sais bien mais.. je t'en prie.. je t'en supplie Lissa..

Elle continuait de secouer la tête, le regardant comme si il était fou, analysant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Non, je.. c'est tellement fou.. tu sais ce que je risque si je fais ça ? Je ne suis déjà pas accepté ici, si en plus je fais ça c'est.. non, non je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

\- Lissa, fit le jeune homme avec toujours autant de désespoir dans sa voix et son regard, tu.. tu comprends pas.. ils.. Alvin veut le tuer. Il veut le tuer.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux.

\- Il veut tuer Krokmou, dit-il un peu plus bas et un peu plus douloureusement, c'est.. c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est mon confident, c'est.. c'est mon dragon.. Krokmou est tout pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui..

Elle fermait la bouche et soupirait en n'osant dire quoique ce soit face à ses paroles. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

\- Tu peux comprendre ce que c'est Lissa.. c'est.. tu te souviens ? Hein ? De l'Ébouillantueur que tu as protégé ?

Elle baissait un instant les yeux en se souvenant soudainement de ce dragon. Elle se pinçait la lèvre inférieure en sentant son cœur descendre jusqu'aux entrailles.

\- Tu avais le Lien, Lissa, celui qui uni un dragon et son dresseur.

\- .. le Lien ?

\- Tu l'avais avec lui, je me souviens de ta tristesse et de ta souffrance quand tu l'as vu mourir. Moi j'ai apprivoisé ce lien depuis un an, et c'est mon tout maintenant.. imagine ce que tu as ressenti, mais une centaine de fois plus intense..

Elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait faire.

\- Krokmou est mon meilleur ami, murmurait le jeune homme, je ne supporterais pas qu'ils le tuent.. je.. je pourrais pas..

Lissa regardait ses yeux larmoyants, et soupirait avec douleur. C'était tellement insensé..

Allez libérer le Furie Nocturne, c'était une trahison. Une véritable trahison.

Faire ça, c'était empirer la relation avec son peuple, c'était tout ruiner. Anéantir.

Elle était censé être une Traître, elle était ennemie avec le prisonnier. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel prisonnier..

C'était Harold.

Son modèle, son héros, son exemple.

Celui qui la faisait se sentir bien, vivante. Celui qui la faisait sourire.

_Celui qu'elle aimait._

Une nouvelle fois, un malaise l'empreignit.

Elle secouait la tête, et la pensée d'un village qui la haïssait la hantait de nouveau. Elle avait trop peur.

\- Non..

Le visage du brun se décontractait doucement.

\- .. Quoi ?, murmurait-il

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.. c'est trop... juste trop.

Il secouait la tête.

\- Non.. non je te crois pas..

\- Pardonne-moi.

Elle tentait de se relever, et Harold secouait vivement la tête, lui attrapant les mains à temps, les chaînes tirant fortement sur sa peau.

\- Non, je t'en prie Lissa, je t'en prie ! Il va mourir, ils vont le tuer, ils vont le tuer ! Aide moi, s'il te plaît, pas lui, pas lui, s'il te plaît..

Ses mains serrèrent fortement les siennes, et son regard intense aurait fait pitié à n'importe quelle personne qui aurait pu l'affronter.

\- Je t'en supplie... , murmurait-il une nouvelle fois

La rousse le regardait, et se pinçait les lèvres en sentant son cœur ralentir soudainement.

Ce fut insupportable.

Fermant les yeux, elle détournait le regard de la réalité. Se répétant sans arrêt que c'était un prisonnier, un captif. Et elle Outcast.

Ce n'était pas une sauveuse.

\- Je suis désolé.

Harold écarquillait les yeux et une tâche froide se répandait dans son dos.

Elle forçait le jeune homme à décrocher ses mains des siennes, et elle se relevait en ne jetant aucun regard en arrière.

\- Non..

Elle ouvrait la porte, et la refermait derrière elle.

\- Lissa..

Elle commençait à s'en aller, et Harold se levait soudainement comme si il pouvait la poursuivre, ses chaînes le retenant prisonnier tirant derrière lui comme une corde.

\- Lissa !

Elle partit, et il continuait de hurler en retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était comme si on venait de sceller le destin de son dragon, qu'on venait de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Que c'était foutu.

Et que jamais il ne reverra Krokmou.

Par sa faute.

\- LISSA !


	16. Chapter 16

**Ho ho ho, voilà la suite ! X) désolé pour ce petit retard, mais les chapitre en avance s'épuise au fur et à mesure des publications, et les cours me stresse beaucoup ces temps ci, alors... sorry X') Merci à vous tous pour ce nombre innombrable de reviews ! C'est mon record personnel haha :P ça me touche énormément, certaines m'ont émues, les encouragements me booste (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit XD), les compliments me font chaudement plaisir, et les conseils m'aide énormément ! merci encore ^^ **

**Voilà quelques réponses à certaines questions ! C'est quoi cette histoire de fer noir ? (Mia Hurt) ha ça ! vous ne le saurez pas avant un petit moment. Mais retenez bien ça en mémoire ! parce que on sait jamais ce que cela puisse être.. Harold va prendre en otage Lissa ? (Coeur Grenadine) euhm je ne le prendrai pas comme ça on va dire X) quand il qu'il se sert pour son évasion, c'est parce qu'elle détient la clé. M'enfin bref, vous le saurez dans pas longtemps ! Harold a les poignets en sang. Il a essayé de se suicider ? (Julia) Nope. Comme je l'avais marqué, il a un "tic" quand on lui parle de la torture ou quand il le stress qui consiste tout simplement à se gratter les poignets .Et comme il croit que Krokmou va mourir bah... Le "vrai" Harold Haddock va bientôt revenir ? (Looona) Pas tout de suite ! j'aime bien le faire souffrir :D hehe. **

**Pourquoi elle ne le libère pas ? Ou carrément va chercher les Berkiens ? (Layton4 ever44) beaucoup m'ont di qu'elle aurait au moins pu faire ça, allez liberez Krokmou ou même Harold. Et bien je prend en compte que Lissa perçoit les choses autrements. Je veux dire par là que je me mets à sa place et que j'essaye d'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Le fait qu'elle soit détester de tous et trahir une nouvelle fois les siens même si elle aime Harold est un vrai dilemme cornélien. Le fait qu'elle s'en va avec lui en mode happy end par amour semble pour moi trop cliché et pas assez réfléchit. Du moins pas encore. **

**Voilà voilà ! merci encore, je publierais la suite vers le milieu de la semaine puisque ce chapitre là et plutôt moyen, et ... OH LA VACHE LE GROS PÂTÉ DE VOILA ! bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Merci à Naemos pour la correc' ! ;)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XVI

J'entendais mon prénom résonner sur les murs de l'arène en continu avec un effet sonore assourdissant.

Entendre sa voix arrachée, désespérée m'appeler de la sorte en quête d'aide me fit mal au cœur. Ça me faisait horriblement mal.

Fermant les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, je fermais difficilement la porte de l'arène derrière moi, coupant et étouffant les hurlements du Conquérant.

Ça faisait vraiment très mal.

Je me passais une main dans mes cheveux détachés et tombais au pied de la porte en rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules. Je fermai fermement les yeux et tentai de boucher mes oreilles avec mes coudes entendant encore ses cris à l'intérieur.

Puis bientôt ses cris s'étouffèrent, et se succédèrent de pleurs.

Ce fut encore plus insupportable.

\- Je suis désolé.. , murmurais-je, je peux pas... je peux pas...

_Je suis une lâche_, pensai-je alors.

Mais pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas censé penser ça. J'étais une Traître, c'était normal de réagir de la sorte face à un ennemi ! C'était normal de refuser une proposition qu'il n'était pas sensé me dire. J'étais déjà assez généreuse comme ça.

Et pourtant je me sentais tellement mal, je me sentais tellement faible..

Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

Entre les sanglots du prisonnier, je pus entendre le prénom de son dragon hurlé au désespoir.

_Je suis une incapable._

* * *

Les doigts d'Alvin pianotèrent sur l'accoudoir de son grand fauteuil en bois. Devant lui, s'étendait toutes les tables de la grande salle où mangeaient les Outcast, les paroles et leurs voix se mélangeant en une cacophonie assourdissante. On se serait cru dans une cantine géante si l'ambiance de la pièce n'était pas aussi lugubre, les murs noirs, les torches illuminant mal.. le seul point de chaleur, ce fut bien le feu central qui réchauffait et illuminait une bonne partie de la salle.

Sauvage arrivait, et servit sur un plateau une cuisse de poulet à son chef comme un vulgaire serviteur. Celui-ci la prit et la mordit à pleines dents, reportant ensuite son regard sur son peuple comme un roi.

Un groupe dans un coin de la salle pouffait de rire, tandis que de l'autre côté une bagarre commençait, des choppes de bières volant par-dessus les têtes de quelques Traîtres qui se plaignaient par des hurlements.

Une véritable cantine.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Lissa entrait en essayant de se faire toute petite. Défier quelques Traîtres ? OK. Mais de là à être forte et fière devant le village au complet, y compris devant son père ne la tentait pas vraiment. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté ça, c'était le jour de la Tentative. Et elle a grandement regretté..

Elle baissait le regard, et décidait alors de manger sur une petite table ronde à part, devenant fantôme pour tous qui ne prêtait plus d'attention sur elle. Seul Alvin la vit, et il se contentait de hausser un sourcil en soupirant.

Sauvage à côté de lui suivit son regard, et secouait la tête avec dégoût avant de se pencher vers son chef, baissant la voix.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas une erreur ?

Alvin ne répondit pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça...

\- Je ne fais jamais rien au hasard. Tu verras, elle nous sera bientôt utile.

\- En prenant soin des prisonniers ?

\- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste. C'est de ma fille dont tu parles.

Sauvage rit amèrement.

Se jetant un dernier regard, ils reportèrent leur attention sur la bagarre qui prenait une tournure dramatique en plein dans la pièce.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ronal et Conan entrèrent ensemble, se donnant des tapes dans l'épaule et se dirigèrent tout droit vers Alvin qui les vit s'approcher. Il sourit et se redressait sur son fauteuil en les regardant de haut.

\- Alors ?, demandait le barbu

Le blond fit un nouveau pas en avant et relevait la tête d'un air fier.

\- On le fait mariner. On a parlé du plan en nourrissant les dragons, et il a sûrement dû l'entendre.

\- Je suis passé devant l'arène tout à l'heure et je l'ai entendu hurler comme un fou.

\- Alors ça marche, conclut Alvin avec un sourire las, il ne faut plus qu'abattre le Furie Nocturne et le Conquérant comprendra qu'il est incapable de protéger les siens.

Il rit. En imaginant un Harold complètement détruit et déstabiliser, Sauvage ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Rien de mieux pour que bientôt, il puisse craquer, et tout avouer. Alvin fut plus que fier.

\- Papa.. qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Alvin tournait la tête sur le coté pour voir Lissa le regarder les yeux ronds et plaintif. Les 3 autres hommes grognèrent ensemble.

\- Tu vas vraiment tuer le dragon ?

\- En quoi ça peut t'atteindre ?

\- C'est le dernier de son espèce..

\- Tant pis. Cette race était beaucoup trop nuisible. Pour chacun d'entre nous !

Elle baissait les yeux au sol. Elle qui croyait à une mauvaise blague, que peut-être c'était faux, son père comptait bien tuer le meilleur ami d'Harold.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça..

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as jamais fait attention à l'état de ce reptile, pourquoi tu te soucie soudainement de lui ? Arrête un peu de te fourrer dans mes affaires.

Cette fois-ci, Lissa fronçait les sourcils et les poings, au point que ses jointures blanchirent. Ronal et Conan étouffèrent un rire à l'unisson, Sauvage croisant les bras.

\- J'ai vraiment honte de mon peuple.

\- Tant mieux pour toi !

Elle avait peur de diriger un monde aussi barbare ? Maintenant, elle avait plus honte qu'autre chose.

Gardant les sourcils froncés, elle fit demi-tour et contournait les deux Outcasts qui se frappaient à terre en sortant de la salle.

Partant.

* * *

Je tournais dans les couloirs, des idées et des pensées défilant dans mon cerveau à une vitesse folle. Je ne cessais de réfléchir, de me tourmenter par des choses insensées.

_Vraiment_ insensées.

Pourquoi tout me semblait fou ? Étais-je hystérique ? Avais-je perdu l'esprit ? Perdu les pédales ?

J'étais tiraillée. Tiraillée entre deux idées, deux façons de penser, deux mondes tellement différents. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile ? Tout était tellement compliqué. Ma vie entière n'était qu'une blague, une farce, une supercherie qui me poussait à perdre la tête.

Mes pieds me guidèrent dans les longs couloirs, mes yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague malgré une grande obscurité et seuls mes sens m'aidaient à m'orienter.

Seule ma conscience dirigeait mes pas.

J'effleurai les murs et je fredonnais une nouvelle fois cette chanson. Cette chanson... Je l'avais chantée avec Harold, comme si nous l'avons toujours fait.

Comme si cette musique était la nôtre, rien qu'à nous..

Et l'imaginant souffrir dans sa cellule m'étais insupportable.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche accélérée, j'arrivais à un endroit plus inattendu, et seul ma conscience, seuls mes pas m'avait guidée jusqu'à là.

L'arène extérieure.

Je n'avais pas encore ouvert la porte, mais je voyais la lumière du soir sous la porte dans un trait de néon parfait. Je ne cessais de regarder la lumière et en prenant une grande inspiration, je décidai alors d'ouvrir la porte.

La lumière orangée du crépuscule m'aveuglait aussitôt, et je dû couvrir mes yeux en retenant un gémissement. J'ignorais complètement pourquoi j'ai agis de la sorte. Ma vue s'améliorant, je regardais le dôme de chaînes, et puis les prisons.

Je m'avançais, marchant droit devant moi et je regardais par-dessus le dôme, imaginant tout le village hurlé aux gueules des reptiles qui se battaient bec et ongle contre les Outcasts.

Je frémis.

Je continuai d'avancer, et je me souvins alors de la cage d'où provenaient les rugissements de ce dragon. Je n'avais jamais entendu cela auparavant et je savais déjà avec crainte ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Et quand je me retrouvais face à ces barreaux, mes craintes se confirmèrent.

Je voyais avec effarement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Un dragon, aussi noir que la nuit elle-même était attaché, suspendu au plafond comme une vulgaire torche. Ses mâchoires étaient fermement attachées, ses ailes refermées sur son corps abusivement lié, ferré, attaché par des cordes et des sangles de part et d'autre. C'était pire qu'un captif. C'était... comme si ils enfermaient un monstre en captivité.

Le reptile avait les yeux fermés, sa tête était baissée, et il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait rien.

Je m'approchai, mon cœur battant aussi vite qu'un tambourin, et je pris deux barreaux en le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

\- Furie Nocturne..., murmurais-je

Je sentis une sueur froide coulée le long de mon dos quand le Furie Nocturne ouvrit alors ses yeux. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, et je me raclais la gorge.

Il avait les même iris qu'Harold, et le même regard déstabilisant et intense qu'il avait. C'était troublant.. Je me raclais la gorge, et il me fallut quelques instants pour que j'arrive à contrôler ma peur.

C'était lui, le légendaire Furie Nocturne, dernier de son espèce, dressé par le Conquérant des dragons. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même.

Mon regard dans le sien, je mis sa main tremblante dans ma poche, sortant alors _la_ clé. La regardant dans ma main je m'approchai, et je loupais plusieurs fois la serrure tellement ma main tremblait.

Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi.

Je réussis à introduire la clé dans la serrure, et le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit fus un véritable supplice pour mes oreilles. Quand je relevais les yeux vers le dragon, ses yeux furent clos. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur, le voir les yeux ouverts ou non.

La porte ouverte, je me décidai à rentrer à l'intérieur à pas lents et hésitant.

Je m'avançais et quand je fus proche de lui, je crois ne jamais avoir ressenti mon cœur battre aussi vite. Même devant Harold. Juste pour dire..

Je le regardais et je ravalai ma salive, le regardant de haut en bas.

\- … Krokmou.. ?

Alors il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, me faisant pousser un hoquement de surprise. Je fis un pas en arrière en voyant ses pupilles fines comme du rasoir qui me défiait encore plus dangereusement que tous les regards des Traîtres réunis.

J'entendis ses fortes respirations lentes, et je sentis mes lèvres trembler quand j'ouvris la bouche.

\- Je.. je suis Lissa... l'amie d'Harold.. d-du moins je crois..

Son regard ne changeait pas, ce qui n'arrangeait rien du tout. Je continuais de le regarder de haut en bas, et quand je voulus faire un pas, je l'entendis grogner. Ça m'effrayais encore plus, et ma voix était de plus en plus hésitante, aigue et faible.

J'étais réellement une incapable.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal... ni à toi, ni à lui... je.. je veux juste..

Ma voix restait bloquée dans ma gorge et je baissais les yeux. Je pris une nouvelle grande inspiration et je me souvins alors de ce qu'Harold m'avait dit :

_« Il suffit juste que tu bloques son aileron pour qu'il puisse voler. »_

Je baissai alors les yeux vers sa queue qui tombait vers le sol et je vis avec stupéfaction son aileron artificiel rouge. Tout était vrai, comme dans les légendes, c'était incroyable.

Des centaines de questions se mélangèrent dans mon esprit et je ne sus les trier correctement, laissant mon âme complètement brouillée par l'incertitude.

Je tentais une nouvelle fois de faire un pas en avant, et cette fois-ci il se contentait de me suivre du regard. Je baissai les yeux, et j'aperçus qu'en dessous de toutes les sangles et cordes qui le retenait, l'équipement de vol. La scelle, le mécanisme, les rênes, j'aperçus tout cela. Je compris alors que c'était vrai.

_Il ne contrôlait pas, il dressait._

Je souris.

\- Il est plus grand que jamais...

Je relevais les yeux vers le Furie Nocturne et je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais si stressé à cet instant. Comme si j'attendais un verdict, une décision à prendre.

Je regardais ses yeux, ses iris qui dégageaient tellement de choses en même temps, c'était.. Irréel.

La poitrine haletante, me rappelant des paroles d'Harold, de mes promesses, de mes craintes, du village, du mépris, de ma peur, de ma rancune, de mon amour, de mes doutes, de mon père et de sa colère...

Je soupirais. Et fronçais les sourcils.

* * *

Le dragon eut les yeux exorbités quand je me mis alors à enlever toutes les sangles une à une.

J'étais effrayé, j'étais stressé, je ne cessais de regarder en arrière par peur de voir quelqu'un arrivé par surprise. Mes gestes furent rapides, précis, et je sortis de ma sacoche un poignard qui me servit à couper les cordes.

Bientôt, seuls quelques chaînes le suspendait en l'air, la gueule toujours scellée.

La respiration qui brûlait mes poumons, je lançais un nouveau regard derrière moi, avant de nouveau me pencher vers lui. Je pris à deux mains un levier sur sa scelle, et tirait dessus. L'aileron s'ouvrit en grand, et restait bloquée. Je levais ensuite les talons et arrachait le fer qui bloquait ses mâchoires.

Grossière erreur.

J'ai cru pendant un instant que mon cœur s'était arrêté quand il me rugit à la face, me propulsant loin en arrière de la cellule.

Il se débattit, et la force phénoménal de ses ailes et de ses pattes explosèrent littéralement les chaînes. Il tombait au sol, et se redressait pour ensuite se jeter sur moi.

Je fus paralysé. Le souffle du dragon hérissait mes cheveux avec son museau. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et je vis son regard qui me perçait, ses pupilles qui rayaient d'un trait ses yeux verts. Je sentais ses griffes retenir mes épaules au sol, et sa respiration chaude me brûler atrocement le visage. Je ne respirais quasiment plus et je sentais que la fin était proche, beaucoup trop proche.

Cette mort aurait été tellement stupide.

Je l'entendais grogner, et il entre-ouvrit la bouche me permettant de voir ses dents aiguisées. J'aperçus du coin des yeux les entailles des chaînes, des armes des Outcasts sur sa peau écailleuse. Je voyais ses blessures et je les comparais à celles qu'avaient Harold.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur son regard, et je sus que j'allai y resté. Et quand je repensai à ma vie, à mes quinze ans d'existence sur Terre, je me disais que..

Je n'avais pas beaucoup à perdre. Et toute ma vie n'était que des erreurs.

Mes dernières pensées furent pour mon père, et pour _Harold_.

J'étais au moins heureuse de savoir que je partirai en ayant rencontré mon exemple. La personne qui compte énormément à mes yeux..

Je regardais le Furie Nocturne et quand je vis ses dents, son regard poignant, je fermais alors les yeux et j'attendais simplement la fatalité.

Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration, un sifflement aigue perçant sortant de sa gueule, et puis..

Plus rien.

J'attendis, mais rien ne vint. J'attendais encore quelques secondes et quand je voulus rouvrir les yeux je sentis une langue fourchue et gluante me barrer doucement la joue.

Il ronronnait par la suite.

Je n'en revenais pas, non c'était impossible, il...

La pression sur mes épaules s'en allait, son souffle disparut et un courant d'air me passait par-dessus le corps. Et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il n'était plus là.

Je tournais la tête, toujours allongé sur le sol, et je vis son ombre partir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'arène, son rugissement se faisant entendre dans les couloirs.

Ma vue se troubla, mon cœur s'accéléra, et je perdis connaissance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou ! voilà la suite ! ^^ désolé pour ce petit retard ! je n'ai aucune excuses à vous fournir.. en espérant que ce chapitre là vous satisfera :3**

**Alors, alors question time ! : Verrons-nous plus souvent des scènes avec des Berkiens? malheureusement, non. Disons que de leur coté, ils ne font que chercher Harold, et que le père de celui-ci commence (quand même!) à se douter de quelque chose. M'enfin bon, vous aurez bientot un chapitre entier à leur effigie, soyez sans craintes ! :P Le fer noir arrive dans beaucoup de chapitres ? mmh... dans... pas longtemps X) je peux pas être plus précise, désolé! Que va t-il se passé en trouvant Lissa là ? réponse maintenant ! :D**

**BONNE LECTURE ! ^^**

**MUSIQUE THEME : The purge anarchy OST 22 (à écouter!)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XVII

\- Il est là ! Attrapez le bon sang !

Une dizaine de Traîtres courraient, hurlaient derrière le Furie Nocturne qui traçait dans les longs couloirs interminables.

Il rugit, ses pattes lourdes et blessées raclant le sol pour tenter d'échapper aux ennemis derrière lui. Il était enfin libre, après un mois de séquestration, à gémir, à se retenir de manger et de boire pour se montrer plus fort pour qu'au final, lui aussi craque.

Il devait fuir, pour sa propre liberté, pour sa vie, pour sa peau. Qu'est-ce que ne ferait pas un animal qui ne rêve que d'air libre ?

Les pupilles fines comme des lames de rasoir, il rugit une nouvelle fois avant de jeter un regard à l'arrière pour regarder son aileron actionné.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! VITE !

Il se concentrait de nouveau, et arrivait à un carrefour de couloirs.

Un véritable labyrinthe.

Tournant la tête des deux côtés, il tournait à gauche. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une excellente vision nocturne contrairement aux humains. Et les Outcasts à l'arrière le comprirent assez facilement quand deux d'entre eux se percutèrent contre les murs. Des cris, des rires moqueur et des plaintes s'en suivirent avant de repartir à la chasse.

Chacun savait que si le dragon partait, réussissais à fuir, Alvin les laissera sans armes dans une arène infester de bêtes féroces, dévouer à leur sort. Et il fallait être fou pour ne pas partir à la poursuite du reptile quand on a pour chef Alvin le Traître, le cinglé, l'assoiffé de pouvoirs.

Ils accélèrent alors, et le reptile tournait une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs, bondissant parfois même sur les murs laissant derrière lui des marques de griffures profondes. Son rugissement résonnait une nouvelle fois et il grimpait une nouvelle fois, se tournait, et lâchait une boule de feu derrière lui. Une explosion retentit, plusieurs ennemis propulsés en arrière, et les torches non-allumées s'enflammèrent aussitôt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Grouillez-vous par le nom de Loki !

Entendre le nom de la mort les firent se redresser sur le champ.

Le dragon était déterminé, mais aussi extrêmement affolé. Il détruit devant lui une porte et quand il la franchit, il ralentit aussitôt quand d'autres Outcasts se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Silence.

Puis ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

\- FURIE NOCTURNE !

Krokmou ravalait sa salive, et ses pattes raclèrent plusieurs fois le sol avant de nouveau courir, et de bondir sur une longue table en bois. Ils hurlèrent tous, levant les bras et lançant les armes pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais il arrivait déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de nouveau sortir.

Il ouvrit ses ailes, planait sur plusieurs mètres, et courut encore et encore.

Il aurait pu trouver la sortie, il aurait pu détruire les murs pour s'en aller, mais il se contentait de suivre les couloirs à _sa_ recherche.

Se retrouvant dans un autre carrefour, les voix des Traîtres résonnant à l'arrière, il redressait ses oreilles et se mit à renifler les narines retroussées.

Quelques secondes, ses pupilles rétrécirent encore plus, et prit un chemin bien tracé.

* * *

Mort. Il était mort.

Pas possible, pas lui, pas Krokmou.

Mon meilleur ami, la _personne_ pour qui je m'étais battu pendant des semaines, tiraillé entre deux mondes complètement différents, perdu entre les dragons et les vikings, la _personne_ pour qui j'avais perdu ma jambe, pour qui j'aurai pu tout donner était morte.

Par ma faute.

J'étais censé le protéger, je souffrais tous les jours pour lui, pour la simple pensée que lui et tous ceux que j'aimais allaient bien. Mais maintenant que je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, quand cet instant j'étais encore plus incapable que n'importe qui me fis mal, me donnait envie de hurler, de vomir.

J'étais faible, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

J'éclatais alors un autre sanglot, en me recroquevillant d'avantage contre le mur de ma cellule. Les bras par-dessus ma tête, je fermais les yeux en sentant mes larmes chaudes couler le long de mes joues. Il faisait tellement froid ici, j'étais congelé, frigorifié dans cet endroit humide. Sentir de la chaleur me fis presque du bien.

Comment la douleur pouvait-elle faire du bien ? Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était tout.

Je me souvenais de la sensation de vol avec mon dragon, des moments passés ensemble, des risques que j'avais pris avec lui, de notre premier Snogeltog, de.. Tout. Toute ma vie, _la vraie_, se résumait à lui.

J'éclatais un énième sanglot lourd.

Je repensai à lui, à nous. Ce lien que nous avions, c'était plus que de l'amitié, qu'une simple relation entre un dragon et son dresseur.

C'était un confident, mon meilleur ami, une raison de rester. Une simple raison.

Une Raison..

Je me souvenais de ses yeux si semblables aux miens, de sa bonne humeur si peut qualifiable à un dragon, de son sourire sans dents, de son rugissement si unique, de...

Un rugissement.

J'avais soudainement l'impression de l'entendre, son rugissement. Comme si il provenait de mon esprit, rebondissant en écho. Je l'entendais de nouveau. Plus fortement. Je compris alors assez rapidement que ça ne venait pas de moi puisque juste derrière, j'entendis des hurlements de Traîtres.

… Des quoi ?

Je me calmais petit à petit et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en redressant la tête de mes bras. Je clignais des yeux, plus aucun bruit dans l'arène, et j'entendis de nouveau ses échos.

Je n'étais pas fou.

\- …. Krokmou ?, murmurais-je en regardant vers là où se trouvait la porte de l'arène

Encore, et cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fort.

Je fronçais un peu plus mes sourcils et je pris une inspiration quand un sifflement aigue bien familier se propageait alors, montant encore, encore, et encore..

J'écarquillai les yeux.

VLAM

La porte explosait, et rebondit sur le mur opposé pour se retrouver complètement tordu à terre. Je la regardais avec surprise et je tournais aussitôt la tête vers l'origine de l'explosion.

L'espoir naquit de nouveau.

\- KROKMOU !

Il rentrait comme une flèche et tournait la tête de plusieurs cotés avant de me voir. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent aussitôt et il s'approchait.

J'eus pour réflexe de me lever, mais quand je voulus courir, mes chaînes aux poignets claquèrent soudainement derrière moi, ma peau tirant affreusement.

J'entendais autour de moi les dragons rugir et gémir dans leur cellule quand ils virent le dragon entrer. Je le regardais les yeux grands ouverts.

Il était vivant, il allait bien, il n'était pas mort. Il allait bien, et le revoir après un mois d'inquiétude me fis un bien fou. Je souris, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Krokmou ! Tu es vivant..

Il était là. Bien là. Lui et moi.

\- - Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux, tout ira bien, tu vas t'en tirer je te le promets.

Il gémit en me voyant, les oreilles baissées. Je devais faire peur à voir.. Je devais avoir des cernes creusés, mon vêtement était sale et tachée de sang, mes cheveux qui avaient un peu poussés étaient sale et noircies,.. bref, je comprenais d'un côté qu'il puisse avoir pitié de moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je vais bien.., tentais-je de le rassurer

Mais en vain. Il couinait légèrement et je le regardais en lui lançant alors un regard inquisiteur.

\- Comment.. comment tu as fait pour t'échapper ?

Il gémit, et j'aperçus alors son aileron actionner. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et mon cœur s'accélérait. Une seule personne pouvait savoir pour ça.

\- Lissa..

Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait libéré, malgré le fait qu'elle soit Outcast, que son père soit Alvin, elle m'avait aidé.

Je lui devais tout.

Je soupirai avec un rictus au coin des lèvres, et j'aperçus alors que les pupilles de Krokmou rétrécirent, et qu'il reculait. Je compris alors et je me protégeais à temps quand il tirait une boule de feu sur les barreaux.

Et Krokmou fut surpris de ne voir aucune fissure sur les barreaux n'ayant pas explosées. Je toussai par la fumée créée, et quand il voulut de nouveau tirer, je m'interposais.

\- Non ! Non Krokmou, ça ne sert à rien ! C'est conçu pour résister aux dragons, c'est.. tu peux rien faire pour moi..

Il abandonnait cette idée et s'approchait des barreaux en passant son museau à travers. Le voyant ici, sain et sauf enlevait un poids considérable sur mes épaules. J'éclatai un soupir et je sentis mes yeux piquer encore en réalisant que je mourrai ici seul. Mais j'étais tellement heureux de savoir que mon dragon et tous ceux qui comptaient à mes yeux allaient bien, étaient en sécurité.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi..., murmurais-je douloureusement en secouant la tête

Il gémit une nouvelle fois, les pupilles dilatées et je sentais mes yeux me brûler. Je reniflais et je repris vite mon sérieux en entendant des hurlements humains à l'extérieur.

\- Écoute moi mon grand. Il.. il faut que tu sortes de là, que tu ailles au sommet le plus haut de l'île et que tu t'envoles. Tu tiendras peut-être assez jusqu'à Berk, ok ? Il.. il faut juste que tu arrives à planer par-dessus les nuages et que tu arrives à stagner.

Même dans cet état, j'étais encore une grosse tête.

\- Tout ira bien. Préviens les autres que je suis ici, sur l'île des Bannis, et qu'ils se dépêchent, ok ? Il faut faire vite, dis-je avec un peu trop de désespoir, Fais vite.. je t'en prie..

Il ronronnait, ça voulait dire qu'il m'avait compris. Je souris doucement en retenant mes larmes, et j'entendis alors les hurlements s'accentuer.

Ils approchaient.

\- Maintenant faut que tu t'en ailles, vite.

Il gémit.

\- Maintenant, tu comprends ? Vas t'en !

Il continuait de protester. Ça me faisait de plus en plus mal, et c'était insupportable.

\- Le plus important maintenant, c'est toi. Tu vas bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte.. il faut que tu fuis..

Il regardait un instant derrière lui, mais refusait toujours et me regardait. Mes lèvres tremblaient, et je secouais la tête.

\- Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais...

Ma voix se brisa.

\- Je t'aime Krokmou..

Il me fixait toujours avec peine et je pus lire dans son regard qu'il me répondait. Je souris doucement. Je reculais légèrement pour que mes poignets cessent d'être douloureux, et je levais une main face à moi.

Comme si j'avais le pouvoir de le toucher, comme si je pouvais sentir sa peau sous la mienne. Peut-être.. que plus jamais je ne pourrais le voir ou le toucher.

Une larme s'écoulait sans que je ne puisse encore la supporter.

\- Maintenant vas t'en..

Il hésitait toujours, et je les entendais approcher.

\- VAS T'EN !

Il baissait les yeux, reculait et en me lançant un dernier regard, s'en allait avec vitesse.

Ne le voyant plus, n'entendant que des rugissements, je craquais.

J'éclatais un sanglot, et je laissais tomber ma main devant moi pour ensuite m'écrouler au sol en déversant toute ma souffrance et ma tristesse.

C'était encore trop dur.

* * *

Le Furie Nocturne fuyait comme il pouvait. Courant dans les couloirs, il reniflait, alarmait d'autres ennemis et il trouvait la sortie.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou.

En secouant la tête en sortant ses crocs, il vit la moitié même des guerriers le poursuivre avec diverses armes, prêt à le ramener vivant, ou mort.

Jetant des regards autour de lui, il ouvrit ses ailes et planait quelques secondes avant de trouver le sommet le plus haut de l'île.

Il fonçait alors, et évitait les rochers, les arbres, tous les obstacles qu'il pouvait rencontrer sur son chemin. Les Outcasts hurlant, il donnait toute la force qu'il lui restait dans ses membres.

Il arrivait en haut, il ouvrit ses ailes, et au moment où Sauvage allait le fourcher, s'envolait dans les airs.

Il partit par-dessus les nuages,

et disparut.

…

La grande salle qui grouillait de Traîtres il y avait quelques heures, n'était maintenant remplis que d'une dizaine de personnes assissent par-ci, et par là sur les grandes tables en bois.

Certains dormaient, soûls allongés sur des tables, d'autres buvaient encore, et les plus sobres continuaient de parler et de rire. Les soirs sur l'île des Bannis..

Alvin, quand à lui, était toujours assis sur son trône dominant la salle, mais complètement endormi sur son poing. Son ronflement résonnait comme le son du corne dans la pièce, et personne ne pouvait le perturber dans son sommeil profond. Ou bien celui qui oserait devrait avoir des pulsions suicidaires..

Et pourtant Sauvage devait le faire pour le prévenir que le Furie Nocturne s'était échappé.

C'était même plus que des pulsions suicidaires là, c'est de la condamnation certaine.

Entrant malgré lui dans la grande salle suivit de quelques-uns de ses hommes, Sauvage se raclait la gorge en l'apercevant au fond de la pièce.

\- OK. T'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si c'était le Conquérant. Allez courage, tout va bien, je vais y arriver, je vais... mourir. Oh putain.

Il prit les deux cornes de son casque en l'enfonçant dans son crâne, et il expirait tout l'air de ses poumons. Il s'avançait. Les hommes qui parlaient s'arrêtèrent un instant pour le regarder, ne laissant que les ronflements du chef et des soûls se faire entendre et se trouvait bientôt à coté de son fauteuil.

Il le regardait et se raclait la gorge.

\- Rrmh. Alvin.

Rien.

\- Alvin.

Non plus.

Il levait les yeux vers les hommes en dessous, et tous haussèrent leurs épaules. Sauvage prit une autre inspiration mais trop tard.

\- J'espère que tu as une TRES bonne raison, Sauvage, fit calmement la voix d'Alvin qui gardait les yeux fermés.

Ça a été plus facile, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, le plus dur reste à venir.

\- Euh.. oui. Une raison plutôt pas mal..

\- Je l'espère pour toi.

Alvin gardait les yeux fermés, et soupirait comme si il n'en pouvait déjà plus de sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dis-moi !

\- C'est que c'est.. une assez mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ta tête va finir sur un pic comme trophée dans la grande salle, est-ce clair ?

\- Le Furie Nocturne s'est échappé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en un éclair, ses pupilles tellement petites qu'on les virent à peine.

\- QUOI ?!

Il avait hurlé tellement fort que les hommes dormant sur les tables s'écroulèrent littéralement à terre.

\- REPETE UN PEU ?!

Sauvage reculait en marche rapide, entouré des hommes qui étaient là.

\- Le.. on ignore complètement comment il a fait pour sortir, mais il s'est envolé au Pic Gelé...

Le chef des Traîtres se levait soudainement de son fauteuil, et frappait du poing son accoudoir, les sourcils froncés et les dents ressorties comme un animal en rage. C'était pas vraiment le moment de lui dire cela.. de toute façon, ça n'aurait jamais été le moment.

\- C'est impossible ! Ce dragon, ne PEUT PAS VOLER !

\- Pourtant il est parti chef, confirmait un autre Outcast

\- On l'a tous vu..

Alvin ne fit que grogner d'avantage en donnant un coup dans le bois de son fauteuil, un morceau s'envolant dans les airs.

\- C'est impossible ! BANDE D'INCAPABLES !

Ils ravalèrent leur salive, et le barbu jurait en faisant les cents pas. Puis, par un quelconque miracle, il prit une inspiration et tentait de se calmer. Il fermait les yeux, inspirait, expirait, et rouvrait les yeux.

\- Comment s'est-il échappé ?

Sauvage regardait ses camarades avant de lever la tête vers son supérieur.

\- On l'ignore. Il était déjà en cavale et je suis allé voir sa cellule après sa fuite..

\- Et ?

\- La porte était grande ouverte, elle n'a pas été forcé. Les cordes et les sangles ont été enlevées.. Il n'y avait personne.

\- On l'a libéré, conclut Alvin en fronçant les sourcils avec haine, qui a osé faire ça que je le..

\- La personne devait possédée la clé pour qu'il n'y aucun signe de trafics..

\- Seules deux personnes possède la clé.

Il vit alors au derrière la troupe, Ronal qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

\- RONAL !

\- Oui, chef ?, fit-il en se redressant

\- Tu es passé voir le Furie Nocturne ?!

Alvin descendait de son estrade et la foule se divisait en deux, lui permettant le passage jusqu'au blond.

\- Non.

Il l'attrapait par le col, et l'homme se retrouvait à moitié étranglé.

\- Tu en es sûr ?!

\- Oui, fit sa voix fluette

\- Et Conan ?!

\- Lui non plus, il était avec moi

\- JURE LE !

\- Je le jure devant le tout puissant Thor ! Pitié !

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, le jaugeant de haut en bas, et lâchait son cou en lui crachant au visage :

\- Un Traître, n'a jamais pitié.

Il hochait la tête avec vitesse.

Lui lançant une nouvelle fois des éclairs, il lui tournait le dos, s'avançant à pas lents.

\- Si ce n'est ni toi, ni Conan. Il ne reste que...

La fin de sa phrase restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Il écarquillait les yeux et Sauvage lui lançait un regard inquisiteur.

\- Alvin ?

L'homme fronçait soudainement ses sourcils. Ça semblait si évident en y pensant.

\- Alissa.

* * *

Le silence régnait dans l'arène. La porte était toujours sur le sol, presque plié comme une feuille de papier. Une marque de brûler s'étalait sur le mur où l'explosion avait rebondit, et certains dragons seulement grognaient encore d'avoir vu un de leurs congénères s'enfuir de la sorte.

Sinon, la même routine habituelle.

Obscurité, silence, mort.

C'est alors qu'entrait dans l'arène Lissa, n'ayant même pas eu l'effort d'ouvrir la lourde porte en acier. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et elle clignait des yeux avant de faire un pas en avant. Marchant sur les pavés sales, elle tenait fermement en mains le baluchon contenant la nourriture du prisonnier. Elle s'avançait jusqu'à sa cellule, et sortit la clé pour ouvrir la porte.

Harold avait la tête baissée, son dos collé contre le mur, et avait les jambes légèrement repliées. Il ne faisait rien, ne disait rien.

Comme d'habitude.

En prenant une inspiration, l'adolescente s'avançait jusqu'à s'asseoir face à lui. Elle posait le sac à terre et attendait qu'il dise quelque chose pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. La rousse levait les yeux vers Harold, et celui-ci ne croisait son regard que quelques secondes après.

Ils se regardèrent fixement, et Lissa aperçut les larmes séchées sur ses joues, ses yeux rougis et ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle ignorait s'il était au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait ou non, mais elle n'osait rompre ce silence qui s'était installé.

Après quelques secondes interminables, elle ouvrit la bouche en prenant une inspiration. Mais elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'Harold la prit par l'épaule avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Elle gardait un instant les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il la serrait fort dans ses bras, le garçon laissant entremêler une de ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, malgré les chaînes qui furent assez courtes. Il reniflait en sentant la tristesse prendre une nouvelle fois le dessus sur sa conscience.

\- Merci..., murmurait-il à son oreille, Merci.. tellement..

Son parfum de lavande lui emplissait le nez, et il adorait ça. Une nouvelle perle salée roulant sur sa joue, il resserrait son étreinte avec douceur.

\- Je te dois la vie...

Lissa finit par fermer les yeux, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Harold n'arrivait désormais plus à se séparer d'elle, sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou, et il cachait à son tour son visage dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant tous les deux ce simple échange qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eut le temps d'avoir.

Et le vivre à cet instant faisait un bien fou.


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde ^^ alors j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire: premièrement, ma réserve de chapitres s'épuisent de plus en plus et donc j'aurai un peu moins de temps à publier.. sauf si j'arrive à écrire avec une vitesse incrooyable x) qui sait? Deuxièmement, Je ne suis pas en panne d'inspi, loin de là, c'est juste une panne de temps rien de plus ;) et troisièmement, un problème est survenu. En quelques mots: Ordi mort, fichiers effacés, plus de chapitres!, mais clé USB, fichiers sauver ! mais doit rattraper :3 j'espère que cela a été clair x). M'enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^**

**Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitres précedent vous ai plu! ^^ certains sont passé par toutes les émotions possibles, d'autres ont adoré,... je ne peux que vous remercier ^^ ! quelques toutes petites questions: le fer noir va être dans le chapitre ? il n'apparaîtra pas avant les trois quarts de l'histoire, et j'en suis presque à la moitié (niveau publication). je l'ai meme pas encore écrit ! :P Et l'état d'Harold dans ce chapitre, comment sera t-il ? Ce chapitre est une exception car il n'y aura pas Harold. Vous saurez ce que cela voudra dire mtn ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**/!\ RATED T POUR VIOLENCE ET SCÈNES SENSIBLES**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XVIII

_C'était de la folie._

_Libérer un dragon, pour un ennemi, c'était de la pure folie._

_Je me demandais si j'étais folle, si ce que je faisais était dingue, si c'était du pur délire. Oui, sûrement, c'était sûrement le cas._

_C'est alors que je vis, que j'entendis des voix._

_Les mêmes images réapparurent, les mêmes sons. Le même cauchemar que je faisais à chaque fois refit encore surface cette nuit._

_Oh non, pas encore._

_J'entendais des hurlements. Des hurlements aigues et graves à la fois, des coups de métal et de fer résonnèrent, des rugissements de dragons se firent entendre de tous les côtés. C'était infernal._

_Je n'entendais que des sons, je ne voyais rien. Je ne voyais que l'obscurité, comme si j'avais les yeux fermés. Les yeux fermés pendant un rêve ? C'était assez étrange. Ce n'est qu'après que j'entendis des pleurs cristallins, celui d'un enfant._

_C'est alors que mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Ma vue était extrêmement vague, bien trop floue. Je ne sus me repérer, j'ignorais complètement le cadre spatio-temporel dans lequel je me tenais. Mais je réussis à savoir, à comprendre que je me trouvais dans un lit, et donc, dans une chambre._

_Ce n'était pas la mienne._

_J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud, et j'entendis encore une fois des cris, des rugissements plus prononcés, et des coups donnés. Des coups de porte forts, très forts. Je me cachais alors sous la couverture dans un excès de peur et j'entendis un bruit sec._

_La porte explosait._

_Une voix familière résonnait._

_« Gwen ! »_

_Ce prénom. Je le connaissais, et pourtant ce n'était pas le mien. Je ne comprenais pas._

_J'enlevais la couverture, et la personne qui était rentrée fut soudainement renversée à terre par une ombre qui s'était postée juste derrière elle. Une ombre noire, malfaisante. La peur m'envahit en l'apercevant._

_Un autre rugissement résonnait et le feu commençait alors à se propager dans la maison._

_Je hurlais, et l'ombre m'emporta._

* * *

\- Aahh !

Dans un cri de terreur, Je me redressais sur mon lit la respiration trouble et irrégulière. J'avais le front en sueur et les mains moites. Je restais encore bloqué, et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes interminables, que je clignais des yeux, et j'écartais mes mèches de cheveux roux foncés collants mon visage trempé.

Je fermais les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce rêve. Que je faisais de plus en plus souvent, qui me hantait depuis mon enfance, était réapparut une nouvelle fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

C'était tellement plus clair, plus précis. J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir revu un souvenir. Non, c'est n'importe quoi, me résonnais-je. Mais voir ce cauchemar apparaître cette fois si réel, plus clair me fit froid dans le dos. J'avais peur de ce maudit rêve.

Je m'enroulais alors de mes bras en retombant sur mon lit.

J'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour me réconforter.

J'essayais d'imaginer Harold me serrer dans ses bras en me réconfortant, me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Je voulais qu'il soit avec moi, je voulais sentir la chaleur de son corps et de ses bras contre moi, je voulais l'entendre, entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur, je voulais qu'il me dise que tout irait bien, qu'il serait là pour moi.

Mais bien évidemment, ça non plus ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Plongeant mon visage dans mon oreiller, je soupirais avec désespoir.

Et soudain je sursautai quand quelqu'un frappait très fortement à la porte.

\- LISSA !

J'ouvris les yeux, et je fixais la porte en bois avant de légèrement grogner. Je voulus répondre, mais je finis par garder la bouche close.

\- Lissa ! Alvin veut te voir ! MAINTENANT !

M'ouais. La technique « faire semblant de dormir » ne marchait jamais de toute façon.

\- D'accord ! D'accord j'arrive..

Le Traître à l'autre côté donnait un coup de pied dans la porte avant de s'en aller. Pourquoi il voulait me voir encore ? Je n'avais pas envie de le voir, je voulais rester ici, au chaud, en rêvant du...

Prisonnier.

Cette simple pensée me fit presque changer d'avis. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, je pouvais pas. Je pris une inspiration et je pivotais mes pieds sur le coté de mon lit afin de me lever. Je m'habillais, me fis une tresse, et je sortis. La porte était un peu coincée et j'eus du mal à l'ouvrir.

Je tournais la tête dans les couloirs, et je ravalais ma salive avant d'avancer. Je ne me posais qu'une seule question à cet instant: Pourquoi voulait-il me voir ? Il ne voulait jamais me voir d'ordinaire. Et à chaque fois qu'il me cherchait, c'était soit pour m'engueuler, soit pour... m'engueuler.

Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

J'essayai de savoir pourquoi, je me remémorai des dernières choses de 'mal' que j'aurais pu faire. Rien de très méchant. Sauf peut-être..

Une sueur froide coulait le long de mon dos.

Je me rappelais alors du vacarme de cette nuit après la fuite de Krok- du Furie Nocturne. Les Traîtres ne cessaient de hurler et je me disais à chaque fois que c'était à cause de moi. Et le fait que mon père veuille me voir après ça, me fit soudainement affreusement peur.

Je me raclais la gorge, et mes jambes commençaient même à trembler. Nan, ne t'inquiète pas Lissa, c'est rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne pouvait pas.

Je pris une autre inspiration, et j'arrivais bientôt à la grande salle, là où se trouvait Alvin. Il était avec Sauvage, Ronal, Conan et d'autres Traîtres qui entouraient le trône dans lequel il était assis. J'avais l'impression d'être entré dans une cour martiale, où j'allais être accusé, jugé, et condamné.

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriné contre ma poitrine bien trop rapidement à mon goût, et je les regardais un à un avant de m'avancer lentement. Cette sensation d'avoir tous les regards sur soi était abominable. Je m'avançais jusqu'à me trouver face à eux et je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Tu voulais me voir, papa ?, demandais-je presque timidement

\- Oui. J'aimerais te poser quelques questions.

Le ton glacial qu'il avait employé me rendit encore plus nerveuse que je l'étais déjà. Ses sourcils mi- froncés, la tête haute, les yeux ne dégageant aucune émotion, je connaissais bien ce regard.

Je compris que j'avais vraiment à m'en faire.

\- C'est à propos du Furie Nocturne qui s'est échappé.

Cette simple phrase aurait pu me faire tomber dans les pommes si je n'étais pas aussi concentré. Je tentais de rester neutre, et je hochais la tête, une sueur froide coulant dans mon dos.

\- D'accord.

\- Je convoque tout le monde et je leur pose les mêmes questions qu'à toi.

C'était comme un soulagement au fond de moi. Je n'étais donc pas directement visé.. si ?

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je simplement

\- Bien. Où étais-tu hier soir ?

Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir que ma bouche sortait déjà des mots non-calculés.

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Que faisais-tu ?

\- Rien de très intéressant.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Je suis allé nourrir Ha- le prisonnier.

\- Je suppose alors que tu as bien la clé.

Je me raclais la gorge.

\- En effet.

Son regard noir me fit regretter mes paroles. Aurais-je dis quelque chose de travers ?

\- C'est la vérité ? , me demandait-il en serrant les dents

J'eus un instant d'hésitation qui aurait pu me coûter chère, et je pris une inspiration.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Il se levait de sa chaise et poussait un long soupir.

\- Es-tu directement retourné dans ta chambre après avoir nourri le Conquérant des Dragons ?

\- Oui.

Cette réponse fut pour lui la goutte de trop. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et je détestais ce regard qu'il me lançait. C'était le même quand il regardait avec mépris les Traîtres qui n'obéissait pas correctement.

\- Bien. Vois-tu ma très chère fille, je pense que tout ce que tu viens de me dire n'est qu'un grand tissu de mensonges.

Je ne me sentais soudainement pas très bien, et mon cœur s'accélérait encore d'un rythme supérieur.

\- Quoi ? N-non.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ce serait le cas ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

J'avais fait une erreur quelque part, je ne sais pas, quelque chose. Je me repassais en boucle la conversation de deux minutes que nous venions d'avoir, mais je ne voyais pas où est-ce que j'ai pu foirer.

\- Tu dis avoir passé la soirée dans ta chambre ? Tu dis être sorti pour nourrir le prisonnier ?

\- Euhm.. Oui..

Il descendait une à une les quelques marches qui nous séparaient de son trône, et instinctivement je reculais d'un pas. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

\- Et tu es DIRECTEMENT remonté à ta chambre ?

Cette fois-ci, je me contentais de hocher la tête.

\- Alors comment peux-tu être au courant que le Furie Nocturne s'est échappé ?

Je sentis à cet instant une tache froide se répandre dans mon dos et tous mes poils se dresser.

La voilà mon erreur.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et il descendait le reste de marches sous le regard des Bannis derrière lui. Je reculais d'un autre pas en lançant un regard rapide au sol, et je me mis à bégayer.

\- Je.. je n'étais pas au courant..

\- Mensonge.

\- Non..

\- Tu n'as pas réagi quand j'ai dit qu'il s'était échappé, tu étais forcément au courant, crachait-il, alors je le répète: Comment le sais-tu ?!

J'avais vraiment très peur, et mes mots se mélangèrent.

\- Je.. et bien.. j'ai... euhm.. c'est pas ce que tu crois..

\- Il n'y a que Ronal et Conan, et toi qui ont la clé. Ils m'ont juré que ce n'était pas eux. Ça ne peut être que toi.

\- Non.. non, j'ai rien fais..

\- Alors jure-le.

\- .. Quoi ?

\- Maintenant.

Ma respiration était forte, mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et je sentais que tout allait s'écrouler autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas jurer alors que je mentais, ça serait de la pure trahison, et ça serait mettre en colère les dieux.

\- MAINTENANT !

J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien n'en sortait. Les lèvres tremblantes, je le regardais encore dans les yeux, et je sentais que tout autour de moi s'écroulait, tombait en pièces sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Les Traîtres derrière lui me regardaient avec mépris et en regardant mon père dans les yeux, je compris que ça ne servait à rien de prier.

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol.

\- Je suis désolé..

Je sentis les poings d'Alvin se serrer, et sa voix se fit tellement froide que la température baissait soudainement.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon père, et quand je croisais son regard, il me frappait assez violemment pour m'envoyer valser à terre. Je gémis, et mon visage s'enflammait soudainement quand ma tête heurtait le sol. Je toussais et je passais une main sous mon nez. Je regardais mes doigts couverts de sang, et je levais mon regard vers l'homme qui était mon père.

\- TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIS ?!

Tous mes membres me firent mal après le choc et je sentis mes yeux piquer alors que je fixais Alvin qui lui semblait perdre patience.

\- Tu as libéré un dragon ! Et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Le Furie Nocturne, le dragon DE L'ENNEMI !

\- Tu allais le tuer.., murmurais-je

J'essayai de redresser ma tête, mais il me frappait de nouveau de sa main de géant, m'assommant presque.

\- ET ALORS ?!

\- Ce.. c'était le dernier.. de son espèce..

Il frappait de nouveau.

Quelques gouttes de sang tachaient le sol quand je parlais, et je sentais ma lèvre inférieure s'engourdir et mon œil droit gonflé. Il était fermé.

\- Tu.. tu n'avais pas le droit..

Il levait sa main en l'air, et je poussais un léger gémissement de peur en me protégeant avec mes bras, me recroquevillant au sol comme un chien battu. Il finit par me fixer et baissait son bras, me regardant avec un air dédaigneux.

\- Quand je donne des ordres, on RESPECTE les ordres. Toi tu ne m'as jamais écouter.

J'aurais tellement lui dire qu'en réalité c'était lui qui ne m'écoutait jamais. Mais je ne pouvais le faire, à cause de ma tête qui tournait affreusement, et par peur de me prendre un autre coup.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien dis. Ou du moins, tu es vraiment une enfant de cœur comparer aux autres abrutis que je massacre !

Les autres derrière tirèrent une tête outrée.

\- Mais là s'en ai trop !, hurlait-il, tu es vraiment un fardeau ! Tu comprends ça ?! Libérer un dragon, non mais quelle idée ?! J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête !

Jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça, dit ça. Les craintes que je m'étais faites sur le fait que peut-être mon père n'était pas fier se confirmèrent.

Et bien plus par la suite.

\- Tu déshonores le village, tu entends ?! T'es qu'une calamité. Et non seulement tu sors tes belles paroles sur la dignité, mais tu agis aussi ! ET TU FOUS LA PAGAILLE SUR UNE ILE TOUTE ENTIERE !

Sous un excès de rage, il me frappait à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci avec le poing. Je gémis de souffrance, la tête à terre.

\- T'es qu'une incapable, tout ce que tu fais c'est toujours tout gâcher, tout foutre en l'air. Je fais de gros efforts, j'essaye de rester calme et pourtant tu trouves encore le moyen de me foutre en rogne !

Il levait une nouvelle fois le poing mais fut preuve d'une grande consistance pour éviter de me frapper. Il prit une inspiration, et poursuivit alors son discours.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire de bien ! Comment le village peut-il avoir pour successeur une fille comme toi ?! _détestée_ et _méprisée_ ?! J'ai jamais eu autant honte, et tout ça par TA faute ! T'es pas une Traître, et encore moins ma fille.

J'aurais tellement préféré être frappé qu'entendre ça. Et pourtant ça eut le même effet. Ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était pire que toutes les paroles du monde, et que toutes les tortures. C'était comme si on venait de m'annoncer que ma vie n'était qu'une perte de temps, que mon existence était misérable.

Que je ne comptais pour personne sur cette terre.

J'aurais pu disparaître, mourir, personne ne s'en apercevrait, personne ne sera triste ou ne pleurera sur mon corps. Je me sentais tellement inutile, sans importance, tellement..

Seule.

En levant mon regard vers les Traîtres derrière qui souriaient à pleines dents et qui me regardaient avec dédaigne, les larmes me montaient rapidement au seul œil ouvert que j'avais, et je sentis un malaise intérieur se faire en moi. Un grand vide, un grand creux s'était formé dans mon estomac, et mon cœur s'émiettait comme du pain moisi. Comme des cendres. Une tâche froide s'était répandue dans mon dos, et je sentais le monde autour de moi s'effondrer.

Alvin m'attrapait alors le poignet, me faisant légèrement redressé du sol, et il plantait son regard dans le mien malgré le fait que j'avais envie de dormir, de m'évanouir et de ne jamais me réveiller.

\- Alors maintenant écoute moi bien. Tu vas resté enfermer dans ta chambre et tu ne donneras plus à manger au prisonnier jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je tremblais face au poids de son regard, ma lèvre engourdie s'enflammait et mon œil gonflé aussi. Je voyais à peine en plus de cela.

\- Et si tu me refais un coup pareil, si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une moindre erreur..

Ses dents se serrèrent et sa poigne se serrait autour de mon poignet. J'allai avoir des bleus tellement il serrait fort, c'était certain. Je me forçai alors à ne pas gémir. Je n'avais plus la force de toute façon.

\- Je te jure de ne pas être aussi indulgent la prochaine fois. Est-ce clair ?

Je n'eus le temps de répondre qu'il me hurlait tout près du visage.

\- EST-CE CLAIR ?!

Je fermais les yeux et mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Je hochais vivement la tête, et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues qui viraient au bleu-violet.

\- Oui.. oui..

Il soupirait longuement, la tête haute.

\- Bien.

Alvin finit par lâcher mon poignet en miettes, et je tombais à moitié à terre, la tête baisser vers le sol. Je laissais mes larmes couler silencieusement, alors que j'entendis mon père se diriger vers Sauvage et les autres.

\- Vous avez entendu bande de larves ? Emmenez-la.

Je sentis ensuite des poignes ferme me saisirent les bras. Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais elles étaient moins agressives, et plus douces. Comme si ils avaient eu pitié de moi.

Je levais mon regard vers Alvin, et je ne sus le regarder encore un instant avec peine et rancœur que je fus emmener dans ma propre prison.


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! ^^ désolé pour le retard, mais vous connaissez déjà les raisons de ce petit retard. Et puis y'en a marre de devoir trouver des excuses ! :P Nouveau chapitre plutôt.. Moyen ? le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine si je finis le vingt-deuxième en cours, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^ **

**Je vois plusieurs hypothèses intéressantes au sujet de Lissa dites-moi.. plutôt pas mal :P je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ai plus, en espérant que vous aimerez aussi celui-là (qui sait ?). Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ah ! j'allais oublié, je suis youtubeuse, et j'ai réussi a confectionner une sorte de "bande-annonce" pour cette fiction :) pour ceux que ça interresserai, je vous met le lien, et j'ignore si ça marchera. Si c'est le cas, allez donc sur mon profil et vous trouverez mon compte youtube sur lequel vous trouverez la video ^^ Dites moi vos avis en reviews ! je compte sur vous ! **

** watch?v=kb6Dy4SNBUk&amp;list=UU-hGUXTb0RCbs1nG_T9iFfA **

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XVIII

Ses mains tremblaient, son corps pulsait dangereusement, des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche, ses yeux brûlaient atrocement.

Il fit un bond sur le sol, et ses mains agrippaient ses chaînes, puis s'accrochaient au sol en arrivant presque à crée des fissures sur les pavés. Il serrait les dents, et gémit avant de pousser un hurlement de souffrance. Il refit cela une nouvelle fois, encore et encore.

Et pourtant il n'y avait personne avec lui.

Pas de fer rouge, pas de bourreaux, rien. Il hurlait seul, comme un fou, comme un malade.

Il hurlait une nouvelle fois, la respiration très forte et il attrapait une chaîne le retenant d'une main, l'autre se mettant soudainement à gratter son poignet en plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. Du sang s'écoulait en abondance, des gouttes tombant sur le sol, et pourtant il continuait de gratter, le son horripilant de ses ongles frottant contre sa peau qui pelait se répandant sur les parois de sa cellule.

Il hurlait, et sa colonne vertébrale fracturée lui fit un mal de chien. Il se courbait et aurait juré avoir entendu un craquement dans son dos. Il rouvrit ses yeux brûlants, et arrêtait pour ensuite essuyer son poignet en sang contre son front en descendant jusqu'à sa joue pour ensuite le frotter contre sa tunique avec vitesse. Les brûlures et les picotements se firent sentir, et il gémit en pulsant une nouvelle fois.

Son pied métallique frottait sur le sol, et un son strident à en hérisser les poils des bras résonnait dans l'arène. Il ouvrit les yeux, et tournait la tête sur le côté en apercevant son reflet divisé dans le miroir brisé.

Horreur.

Une énorme trace de sang descendait de son front à sa joue, des gouttes descendant jusqu'à ses sourcils et son cou. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses dents étaient fortement serrées, sa peau était pale et pourtant rougie, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir ébène, et son vêtement ressemblait à un tablier de boucher.

On aurait dit un _monstre._

Gémissant une nouvelle fois, il fermait les yeux en détournant le regard de lui-même pour ensuite hurler à pleine gorge. Ses chaînes claquèrent dans un bruit sec quand il tirait dessus avec force. Il tirait dessus encore et encore, le métal claquant derrière lui, et il regardait fixement les jointes en espérant qu'elles se décrochent du mur. Mais rien à faire, les clous restaient en place et les chaînes étaient trop épaisses pour qu'il puisse espérer quoique ce soit.

Il hurlait et grattait son autre poignet jusqu'au sang, sentant son œil droit littéralement s'enflammer quand une goutte sur son front tombait en plein dedans.

\- Harold ?

Il cessait aussitôt ses gestes en restant bloqué dans sa position, et levait les yeux vers la porte en barreaux. Lissa était là, la porte ouverte derrière elle alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains la clé.

La clé. La clé. La clé. La clé. La clé. La clé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Oh par Odin, tu te fais du mal !

Elle s'avançait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant son état semblable à celui d'un tueur.

Il pétait un plomb.

Plaquant une main contre sa bouche, l'autre gardant la clé, elle s'accroupissait face à lui alors que ses lèvres brisées et déstructurées tremblaient dangereusement.

Comme Sauvage. Comme Sauvage et son regard de meurtrier.

\- D-Donne moi...

\- Quoi ?

Elle le fixait avec horreur et incompréhension, secouant la tête avant d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits et en tentant d'échapper à ses yeux qui explosaient.

\- Je vais t'aider, laisse-moi faire..

Elle posait une main sur son épaule, et tout se passa vite.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour lui. Il ouvrit encore un peu plus ses yeux et il réussit à attraper son poignet pour la retourner, et la plaquer contre le mur de sa prison. Elle poussait un gémissement et aurait pu hurler de peur si sa gorge n'était pas étranglée par ses chaînes.

Tenant le métal dans ses mains, Harold la regardait droit dans les yeux alors que la respiration de Lissa s'accentuait terriblement.

\- DONNE LA MOI !

Il lui hurlait littéralement au visage, et Lissa sentit son cœur s'accéléré à un rythme in calculé. Il serrait les chaînes qui entouraient son cou et qui la collait au mur, et il prit alors un poignard qu'elle avait dans sa large ceinture de tunique, le pointant juste devant elle.

Il était en train de la menacer avec un poignard.

\- DONNE-MOI LA CLÉ !

Elle fixait la lame, puis le jeune homme et la peur montait en elle.

\- Harold... je t'en prie, arrête...

\- TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle fit un léger bond et elle tremblait affreusement. Elle avait peur, elle était effrayé, jamais elle n'avait vu une telle flamme de rancœur et de vengeance dans les iris de quelqu'un. Les larmes lui montaient rapidement aux yeux, et elle sentait un malaise l'imprégner alors que pour une fois depuis le début, elle était effrayé par le Conquérant des dragons.

Il était devenu un monstre.

Et comme tout animal sauvage ayant été enfermé et séquestré, il ne voulait qu'une chose: se venger.

L'adolescente repensait alors à l'Ébouillantueur qui était en train de péter un câble face dans l'arène.

Il faisait pareil.

\- Arrête Harold.., dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix, tu.. tu me fais peur..

Ce mot la fit sourire l'adolescent.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus... Je t'en supplie..

\- Fais pas ta conne, Lissa !, hurlait-il, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer ! Tu entends ? JE N'HÉSITERAIS PAS !

Il brandit un peu plus son poignard, et elle fermait les yeux en ravalant difficilement sa salive. Des larmes d'angoisse coulèrent déjà sur ses joues.

\- Tu as changé..

\- Changé ?, rit-il amèrement alors que d'autres gouttes de son propre sang sur sa joue roulaient sur son cou, Peux-tu savoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce que c'est de devoir vivre dans l'obscurité ? Seul, torturé ?! Tu sais ce que c'est que de sentir le fer te ronger la peau et l'âme chaque jour qui passe ?!

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Harold la plaquait plus fort contre le mur, fermant les yeux en cessant de respirer, d'autres larmes coulant.

\- EST-CE QUE TU SAIS, hurlait-il en serrant les chaînes, ce que c'est que de pourrir dans le froid, de voir le monde s'effacer et de ne rien pouvoir faire ?!

Elle n'osait répondre, gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de ne plus voir ceux que tu aimes, et de devoir te sacrifier pour un peuple qui t'as toujours traité comme un INCAPABLE ?!

Elle ouvrit les yeux après cette révélation.

\- Ils..

\- Oui. Berk n'est pas aussi parfait que ce que l'on peut le prétendre.

Elle ravalait une nouvelle fois et sa respiration restait trouble face à la lame qui s'agitait devant ses yeux.

\- Maintenant donne-la moi.

Elle resserrait sa prise sur la clé dans sa main, et elle serrait les dents en tentant de ne pas faillir.

\- DONNE MOI CETTE FOUTUE CLÉ !

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Je peux pas faire ça...

Il la regardait et un rictus s'emparait de ses lèvres. Il se mit alors soudainement à rire comme un fou, croyant alors à une mauvaise blague.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?, rit-il encore, tu me nourris, tu prends soin de moi, tu libères mon dragon, et t'es même pas CAPABLE DE ME DONNER UNE CLÉ ?!

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Foutaise.

Sa main grattait une nouvelle fois son poignet ensanglanté, et il dressait de nouveau le poignard devant elle.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'hésiterais pas. Alors donne-la moi.

Elle ne répondit pas, son cœur battant toujours à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- LISSA !

Elle secouait la tête en laissant échapper d'autres perles salées. Harold sentit de nouveaux des pulsions s'emparer de son corps. Il se tint le crâne d'une main, et tirait sur ses cheveux alors qu'il gémissait comme un animal. La rousse écarquillait les yeux et il enlevait sa main de sa tête, une touffe de cheveux ébène dans sa paume.

\- T'es en train de perdre la tête.., murmurait la jeune fille en secouant la tête

Il grattait son poignet, et levait les yeux vers elle avec haine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu deviens complètement fou...

Il fronçait les sourcils et resserrait son emprise sur le manche du couteau.

\- Tais-toi.

\- T'es en train de péter un plomb..

\- TAIS-TOI !

Ses yeux rouges brûlaient, piquaient, il allait exploser. Il se grattait le front, puis son poignet et son dos lui fit atrocement mal. Sa respiration s'accélérait soudainement.

\- Moi j'suis pas fou. Naaaaan, moi j'suis pas fou. C'est vous tous qui êtes fous, vous tous !

On aurait dit un malade.

Lissa secouait légèrement la tête et elle se collait un peu plus contre la paroi quand Harold avançait sa tête vers elle comme un psychopathe.

\- Tu trouves que je suis fou ?

\- Arrête Harold...

Il collait une main à sa gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger, et il se mit à renifler son cou en lui pinçant parfois la peau, l'adolescente tournant la tête sur le côté en serrant les dents.

\- Tu trouves que je suis cinglé ?

\- Arrête..

\- Ose me dire que je le suis.

\- Je t'en prie.. Je t'en prie..

\- Oh oui vas-y, supplie moi.

Elle éclatait un sanglot en gardant la tête tournée et les yeux fermés, et pleurait quand le garçon lui léchait le long du visage en y déposant une longue trace de sang sur la joue.

\- Je t'en prie... Harold, je ne te reconnais plus... je ne te reconnais plus..

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Lissa. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Elle éclatait un autre sanglot et Harold se séparait d'elle en effleurant le coté de la lame avec sa main, des entailles se creusant au bout de ses doigts faisant ruisseler quelques gouttes de sang sur le poignard.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi..

Il la regardait et éclatait un léger rire sadique, ses lèvres tremblantes d'impatience.

\- C'est ta dernière chance Lissa. Donne-moi, cette, clé.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et tentait de garder la tête haute, sa mâchoire tremblant malgré elle, et les yeux vitreux la trahissant.

\- Non.

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

Il grognait, et il hurlait de rage à pleine gorge, la rousse en face de lui écarquillant les yeux en sentant une nouvelle montée d'angoisse la prendre.

Les mains tremblantes, il serrait les chaînes, brandit son arme,

Et plantait son poignard dans sa gorge.

* * *

\- AAAAAAHHHH !

Harold se réveillait en sursaut, les mains plaquées sur son cou.

Tout son corps tremblait, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et il avait les yeux écarquillés. Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur pour le moment.

Il restait ainsi moins d'une minute, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration trouble, et il finit par ravaler sa salive en lâchant prise sa gorge. Il baissait instinctivement ses yeux vers ses poignets et les regardait fixement.

Il voyait les cicatrices boursouflées, et c'était tout. Pas de marques de griffures, pas de sang abondant. Il plissait les yeux, et tournait alors son regard vers le miroir brisé à sa droite.

Pas de traces de sang, de cheveux noirs ébène, de yeux rouges, de membres qui tremblaient, son vêtement ne semblait plus tellement à celui d'un boucher, il était de nouveau normal.

Il poussait un long, très long soupir de soulagement en comprenant que tout n'était qu'un abominable cauchemar. Vraiment horrible. Il se prit sa tête entre ses mains, et tentait alors de réaliser.

Il avait disjoncté, pété un plomb, il était devenu fou, cinglé, hystérique.

Il s'était transformé en monstre.

Et ce rêve était tellement réaliste qu'il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Ça pourrait se passer, ça pourrait lui arriver. Et il avait peur que ça arrive. Il avait peur de lui-même. Et quand il repensait à ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait lui fit droit dans le dos.

Il avait tué Lissa.

Il l'avait tué, sans hésiter, sans pitié, comme un tueur sanguinaire.

_Comme si _elle ne comptait pas pour lui.

Il lui avait parlé comme un malade qui ne voulait que s'enfuir, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour partir, même la tuer, lui trancher la main, tout détruire autour de lui.

Mais il savait pourtant qu'au plus profond de lui, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. Pas à elle, pas à Lissa. Jamais il ne pourrait la blessé, pas après tout ce qu'elle ait pu faire pour lui. Elle était allée jusqu'à libérer Krokmou.

Alors pourquoi dans son cauchemar il était prêt à la massacrer ?

Il comprit alors qu'il avait peur de devenir comme la plupart des animaux sauvages:

Sans sentiments, et sans raison.

En secouant la tête, il fermait et rouvrait les yeux en tentant d'effacer les dernières images de son cauchemar.

C'est rien, se dit-il, tu n'es pas fou, tu ne l'a pas tué, tu ne lui a pas dit pour le village, tout va bien.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

Il devait non seulement survivre, résister, mais il devait aussi ne pas craquer au poids de la solitude.

Il ne devait pas perdre la raison.

* * *

**Je veux tout savoir: vous y avez cru ? :P**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire vos avis pour la bande annonce ! : watch?v=kb6Dy4SNBUk&amp;list=UU-hGUXTb0RCbs1nG_T9iFfA**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou ! me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ nous atteignons à présent le cap de la vingtaine :) chapitre plus moyen-long, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^ je le poste à la veille de mon anniversaire, et le prochain, sera posté à Noël :) même à court de chapitres.. ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant que c'est les vacances -BONNES VACANCES A TOUS !- je vais pouvoir rattraper mon retard ;) merci pour toutes les reviews, je vois que vous aimez toujours l'histoire, que vous y avez cru surtout, alors sans plus tarder la suite ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XX

\- Préparez le pont, bande de faignants !

Les Traîtres se plièrent aux ordres de leur chef, et accélèrent leurs pas sur les quais. Leurs voix graves se mélangeaient pour former une assourdissante cacophonie, et le vent qui sifflait fortement aux oreilles n'arrangeait rien. Alvin levait les yeux vers le ciel orageux, et sourit doucement. Le bruit du tonnerre résonnait à travers les nuages sombres, et il pouvait même apercevoir des flashs lumineux en dedans. Les poils de sa barbe lui chatouillaient les joues, et il fixait la mer qui s'agitait devant lui avec calme et impatience.

Le drakkar qui arrivait, accostait au port, les Outcasts attrapant les cordes pour les attacher autour des poteaux du port. Alvin attendait mains dans le dos, alors que les Traîtres firent descendre la rampe, les premières provisions et marchandises descendant du bateau en trompe. Le chef passait en revue chaque charrette qui passait, et accueillait un peu trop froidement les premiers Berserkers qui arrivaient.

\- Alvin !

Il tournait la tête et vit Dagur le Dérangé descendre à son tour avec son habitude sourire las et mauvais au coin des lèvres.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin.

Il s'approchait, et ils se serrèrent la main comme de vieux alliés, les cris et les hurlements les entourant toujours. Les habitudes du port, c'était ainsi..

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ?, demandait Dagur en passant une main sur le manche de son épée accrochée à sa taille

\- Bien pour le moment. Même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ma semaine. Et toi ?

\- La même. J'imagine que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire depuis ces six dernières semaines, n'est-ce pas ?

Alvin sourit.

\- Oh que oui.

* * *

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans les couloirs sombres, deux Traîtres et un Berserker les suivant derrière eux, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Ils y entrèrent, et la pièce était vide, toutes les longues tables en bois désertes. Pas un chat en vu, de quoi les calmer de la cacophonie récente qui commençait sérieusement à les soûler. S'échangeant un autre regard, ils s'assirent face à face, le chef des Berserkers sortant un de ses nombreux poignards en jouant avec, avec agilité.

\- Alors, dis moi. C'est vrai que tu as attaqué Berk plus d'une semaine ?

\- Yep. On s'est reposé, on a repris, c'était sympa. Une bonne bataille de temps à autre, ça fait du bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Et j'ai pris aussi en compte le temps qu'Harold tombe dans ton piège.

\- Ça a fonctionné comme prévu.

\- Si bien ?

\- Comme un rat attiré par une tapette.

\- Oh.

Dagur mit à plat sa main sur la table, et plantait la lame de son poignard entre chaque écart de ses doigts.

\- Ça m'étonne de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas été le seul.

L'homme aux peintures de guerre sourit en éclatant un rire, puis poursuivit.

\- Et depuis ?

\- La torture fonctionne pour l'instant. Tu verrais comment il est. Horrible.

\- Un pur spectacle.

\- J'en ris à cœur joie.

Ils se lancèrent un rapide regard, et Alvin reprit.

\- Mais il résiste.

\- Encore ?!

\- Oui. Il est très fort.

\- Un individu comme lui ?! Nan mais tu l'as vu sérieux ? J'ai failli le noyer quand il était petit, il a toujours été un ver comparé aux autres habitants de son île, et il résiste encore à une torture de six semaines non-stop ?!

\- Il est vraiment très fort.

Dagur lâchait un long soupir d'étonnement et secouait la tête en accélérant la vitesse de la lame qui se plantait dans le bois de la table.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Le Furie Nocturne s'est échappé.

Le couteau se plantait soudainement dans la table devant les mains d'Alvin, et Sauvage le regardait droit dans les yeux avec fureur.

\- QUOI ?!

Le chef des Outcasts ne semblait pas effrayé, mais semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée de dire que l'élément de pression sur le prisonnier n'était plus ici. Regardant d'un sourcil haussé le Dérangé, il hochait la tête.

\- Il s'est échappé, partit, envolé.

\- Et tu trouves ça normal ?

\- Je n'aurais pas frappé ma fille si je trouvais ça normal.

\- Quoi ? C'est Lissa qui l'a libéré ?

Il hochait la tête.

\- La sale pute !

\- Calme toi, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Faut toujours qu'elle se la ramène cette garce ! Un jour je l'étranglerais, c'est celle que je vais noyer tu verras !

\- J'ai dis, CALME TOI.

La voix ferme d'Alvin le Traître fit taire son allié. Il lui lançait un regard sombre et il finit par se rasseoir sur sa chaise en laissant l'arme planté dans le bois. Dagur fit pianoter ses doigts sur la table en prenant une inspiration et ne quittait pas des yeux le brun face à lui.

\- Il est partit il y a deux nuits, et l'orage est un train de se préparer. Il n'ira pas plus loin, et c'est LUI qui mourra noyer. Compris ?

Le fils d'Oswald fit grincer ses dents en retenant sa rage comme il le put.

\- J'espère que ce sera le cas. Oooh oui je l'espère.

Alvin hochait la tête et reprit à son tour son calme en collant son dos au dossier de son énorme siège.

\- Il n'est normalement pas encore arrivé. 3 jours est nécessaire pour parcourir la distance.

\- En parlant des Berkiens..

Le chef des Traîtres levait le regard vers son allié.

\- Quoi en parlant des Berkiens ?

\- Ils sont venus me rendre visite l'autre jour.

Alvin fut surpris par cette nouvelle, et plissait les yeux en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Ils sont venus ? Sur ton île ?

\- Tu apprends vite, dit-il en plaçant ses pieds sur le bout de la table, ils croyaient que c'était _moi_ qui détenait Harold prisonnier. Quelle idée...

Alvin ne répondit pas, songeant à ce qu'il venait de dire les sourcils froncés. Si les Hooligans étaient déjà passé chez Dagur, c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir la vérité. Le temps était plus compté qu'il ne le croyait. Prenant une inspiration et se passant une main dans sa large barbe, il tentait de mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête.

\- Bien. Et bah c'est pas tout, mais ça me dirais bien de revoir mon vieux frère ! , fit Dagur en se levant de sa chaise

\- Mmh. Ça me dirais bien aussi.

En se lançant un regard mauvais, ils se levèrent, suivis de leurs gardes personnels, et sortir de la salle en direction de l'arène intérieure.

* * *

Je me réveillais doucement, le corps allongé au sol, et j'ouvris les yeux. Je voyais le monde à la verticale, et j'étais tellement fatigué que je n'arrivais pas à me relever. Je regardais les barreaux de la cellule, les autres prisons dans l'arène à l'arrière, et les murs noirs qui m'entouraient. Je poussais un soupir, et je bougeais mes jambes et mes bras dans une position plus confortable, les chaînes qui grelottaient brisant le silence habituel du lieu.

Mes épaules me faisaient affreusement mal, écrabouillées sur les pavés. J'arrivais vraiment plus à bouger, tellement cette douleur était horrible. Je décidais alors de me tourner sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Et comme les chaînes étaient assez courtes, j'avais un bras à terre, et l'autre levé en l'air, le bracelet métallique me brûlant et me tirant la peau du poignet. Mon coude était relâché, et j'ignorais totalement cette douleur.

Je me disais que je ressentais tellement pire en ce moment.

Entre mes blessures, ma fracture, la torture, le poids de la solitude,.. je pense que j'étais au somme-homme de la souffrance. J'en pouvais plus, j'étais au bout de mes forces, j'avais juste envie de dormir, encore et encore. Regardant le noir du plafond au dessus de moi, je fermais et rouvrait les yeux la bouche entre-ouverte.

Qu'était devenue ma vie ? Quand je pensais qu'avant je volais dans les airs, que j'étais libre, que tout allait bien... ce qui m'arrivait ressemblait à de la science-fiction.

C'était surréaliste, tout s'était passé si vite.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour me retrouver au plus bas ? J'ai toujours voulu aidé, j'ai toujours voulu le bonheur de mon dragon et de mon village, même si ils m'ont toujours haïs. J'ai toujours été différent, j'ai jamais été injuste, j'ai juste voulu être heureux à mon tour, vivre une vie simple, sans soucis. Alors pourquoi j'étais ici ? En train de perdre la raison, et de mourir ?

Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Une erreur ? Pourquoi les dieux me punissaient à nouveau, comme à l'époque ? Ils ont toujours été contre moi, et le fait que tout se soit arrangé, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

J'étais tout simplement maudit.

Sentant mes yeux piquer, je voulais quelqu'un pour me réconforter, pour me dire que je m'y faisais pour rien, que tout s'arrangera. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un près de moi, et je ne supportai plus la solitude. J'ai été seul toute ma vie, et me retrouver une nouvelle fois sans personne.. me donnais envie de hurler, de me trancher les veines. Je n'en avait pas assez en durer comme ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi papa..

J'ai jamais eu autant envie de voir mon père avec moi, et de le serrer dans mes bras. Je voulais le voir, voir Krokmou, voir mes amis, voir Gueulfor, voir.. Lissa.

Bon dieu qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de la voir.

Depuis le début, elle était là pour moi, elle m'aidait, elle me réconfortait quand il le fallait. En plus de cela elle était d'une bonté et d'une générosité que je croyais impossible chez les bannis. Comment une fille aussi douce comme elle pouvait être la fille d'Alvin le Traître ?

C'était ça qui m'étonnait le plus. Elle était d'une tribu différente de la mienne, en guerre même, et pourtant on était pareil tous les deux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle vivait une vie parallèle à la mienne de l'époque, et je comprenais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, ce qu'elle pouvait vivre.

On était à la fois si différent, et à la fois si similaire.

Un rictus se formait au coin de mes lèvres et ma douleur au poignet s'évanouit quand je pensais à elle. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit là avec moi, je voulais pouvoir tenir ses mains dans les miennes, qu'elle soit dans mes bras, je voulais l'entendre, sentir sa respiration contre mon cou, je voulais tout ça.

J'ai jamais ressentis de telles envies, j'ai jamais eu autant voulu la présence d'une personne, je ne m'étais encore jamais imaginé des trucs comme ça.

Même avec Astrid je n'y arrivais pas.

Je n'étais jamais allé loin avec elle, malgré nos un an passé ensemble. Les baisers s'étaient elle qui décidait quand, les étreintes étaient rares, et les mots doux encore moins. Je commençais presque à...

Douter.

Sur elle, sur nous. Et pourtant, ça toujours été comme ça. J'étais même encore plus proche de Lissa que je ne l'ai jamais été avec elle. Je comprenais pas pourquoi je m'étais mis à douter, comme ça, d'un coup. Et puis je mettais notre relation en question alors que j'étais enfermé dans une prison. C'était tellement con.

Fermant les yeux, je me pinçais les lèvres et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils quand je sentais l'humidité plus présente sur le sol refroidir amèrement mon dos. Il devait pleuvoir, et les prisons de l'arène étaient en plus de cela plutôt proches des canalisations d'eaux.

Je repensais alors à la sensation du vent, des nuages, de la pureté de l'air,.. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir m'envoler dans le ciel.

Le bruit des trousseaux de clés qui ouvrirent la porte me réveillais aussitôt. J'avais faim, c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

Lissa allait être là.

Une forme de soulagement combinée à de l'espoir montait en moi, et je me redressais du sol en fixant la porte en barreaux avec un léger sourire.

\- Te voilà enfin, je t'atten..

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt quand je ne vis pas Lissa, mais Sauvage. Il me regardait avec un sourcil haussé, et rien que de le voir me mettais mal à l'aise.

\- ..dais, finis-je malgré tout par dire

\- Qu'est-ce t'as ? T'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Je suis obligé de te répondre ?

Il fronçait automatiquement les sourcils et grognait en s'avançant dans la cellule.

\- Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça, hein ? C'est pas parce que t'as été un peu chouchouter par l'autre incapable que tu dois te sentir plus fort, ok ? T'es toujours un prisonnier, et t'es en train de crever. Alors si j'étais toi je la fermerais.

Je le regardais et ma sûreté diminuait aussitôt. Ce qu'il disait était vrai, et je baissais les yeux vers le sol avec presque de la soumission. Non, _c'était_ de la soumission. Sauvage affichait un air dédaigneux, et fit claquer sa langue.

\- Je préfère ça.

Il balançait le plat dans la cellule, et comme les premières fois, la soupe se renversait sur moi. Je me recroquevillais légèrement et le Traître sourit.

Il avait raison. J'étais en train de crever, et je pouvais rien faire contre ça. J'étais tout simplement impuissant.

\- Ronal et Conan passeront te voir plus tard aujourd'hui. On reçoit de la visite.

Je me risquais à lever les yeux, et je lui lançais un regard inquisiteur.

\- … de la visite ?

\- Dagur vient nous apporter des nouvelles.

Dagur. Quand j'étais parti, c'est lui qui attaquait Berk si je m'en souviens bien. Ça remontait à un certain temps d'après ma mémoire brouillée, et j'ignorais complètement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis. J'avais soudainement peur qu'il soit arriver quelque chose là-bas.

\- Et apparemment, il a très hâte de te voir, rit Sauvage en se retournant

Il sifflait joyeusement et je songeais en silence avec inquiétude. Dagur était aussi un des responsables de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je le maudissais autant que les autres. Je baissais les yeux, et mon cœur s'accélérait. Il allait venir, et j'étais en position d'infériorité, j'étais une proie et lui c'était un chasseur.

Je sentais vraiment très mal sa venue.

Je me raclais la gorge et je conduis ma main sur mon poignet qui me démangeait et je fis preuve d'une grande force pour ne pas me le gratter. Je serrais le poing et je pris une inspiration en contrôlant mes membres et mes gestes. Je regardais à travers les barreaux en regardant le Traître nourrir les _autres bêtes_, et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

Si c'était Sauvage qui était venu, où était Lissa ?

Elle n'était pas là, ce n'était pas normal. Elle était toujours ici, elle venait toujours me voir, _moi_. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Sauvage n'était même pas encore partit, que j'avais soudainement envie de m'endormir. Peut-être que j'allais me réveiller dans quelques heures. Quand Ronal et Conan passeront ou quand j'aurais véritablement faim. Qui sait ?

Je voulus me rallonger au sol pour pouvoir fermer les yeux et plonger dans le néant, mais la porte de l'arène qui s'ouvrit me stoppait aussitôt. Je restais bloqué dans ma position mi-couché, et je serrais les dents quand le grincement de la porte en fer atteignit mes tympans.

J'entendais par la suite des rires graves et mauvais qui venaient de juste derrière.

Je me raidis.

\- Ah, fis Sauvage, on dirait qu'il est venu un peu plus tôt que prévu..

Oh non.

Je me redressais doucement en sentant des frissons dans mon dos, et les personnes dehors entrèrent dans l'arène.

\- Ah ! C'est très accueillant ! , s'exclamait Dagur en observant l'arène les mains sur les hanches

Rien que d'entendre sa voix me rendait mal à l'aise. J'aurais du m'endormir en y repensant. Lui et Sauvage s'échangèrent une poignée de main, et le salaud lui désigna ma cellule du doigt.

Il savait que j'avais peur de lui.

\- Tiens ! Mais qui vois-je ?

Je reculais avec discrétion pour me coller contre le mur, alors que je vis de nouveau le visage du Berserker. Il n'avait pas changé.

\- Salut, Harold, dit-il avec un sourire las, ça fait plaisir de te revoir mon frère.

Je me raclais la gorge, et je le regardais de haut en bas en sentant une sueur froide couler le long de mon échine. Il me dévisageait et il ouvrit la porte de la prison en s'avançant vers moi.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond, et je collais mon corps contre la paroi en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non.. Non, t'approche pas...

Il sourit.

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Je n'osai répondre en le regardant toujours, et il s'agenouillait face à moi, un genou à terre et l'autre relevé.

\- Réponds moi.

Il s'approchait encore.

\- Maintenant.

\- Je t'en prie, laisse moi...

Je n'ai jamais supplier Dagur.

En me regardant de haut en bas, j'aperçus sous ses peintures de guerre en sourire victorieux qui se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as. Ce que tu ressens en cet instant.

Je serrai la mâchoire, et il approchait une de ses mains vers mon visage. Je la regardais avec de gros yeux, et je tentais de reculer la tête comme si j'allais passer à travers le mur derrière moi. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple.

\- Dis le moi, mon frère. Ou comment t'appelle t-on ici ? P'tit oiseau. Ça te vas plutôt bien.

Ses doigts sales effleurent mes tempes et mes joues et je sentais mon estomac se nouer et mon cœur battre d'un nouveau rythme supérieur. Je fermais les yeux et je me pinçais les lèvres alors que je sentais sa respiration chaude se rapprocher.

\- Dis moi ce que t'as. Allez..

Il se penchait et je ne voulais qu'une chose en cet instant: Mourir.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur ?

\- Oui...

Il sourit.

\- Dis le.

Je ne répondis pas, gardant les paupières closes en ne cessant de prier.

\- Allez p'tit oiseau, as-tu peur ?

\- Oui..

\- Alors dis le.

Je hochais la tête et pris une inspiration.

\- J'ai.. J'ai peur.

Il sourit avec satisfaction, et je sentais enfin sa peau se détacher de la mienne. Il restait agenouillait et me scrutait en riant, alors que je rouvris doucement les yeux.

\- Tu as fais un excellent travail Alvin.

Le chef des Outcasts sourit derrière les barreaux et croisait les bras.

\- Je suis assez fier de moi, je l'avoue.

Je les détestais. Je les détestais tous.

Il regardait mes yeux cernés et il finit enfin par se relever en se tournant vers Alvin.

C'était enfin terminé.

Du moins je croyais.

\- Et si on préparait une petite fête ? Après tous les récents événements, ce ne serai pas de refus ! N'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il rit et il fit deux pas pour sortir.

Mais les dieux me haïssaient tellement, que le fait que Dagur soit partit aussi vite était trop facile.

Je les détestais tous.

\- Et si...

Le Berserker secouait son index dans l'air, et il se tournait une nouvelle fois vers moi, un sourire sadique au visage.

Il avait une idée.

\- Et si tu venais avec nous ? Ce serait trop bête de rater de telles célébrations..

Oh non, je ne le sentais pas ça. Je secouais la tête négativement, et Alvin rit.

\- Je crois bien que ça veut dire oui.

Je continuais de secouer la tête, et Dagur rit face à ce qu'il de dire.

\- Je crois bien aussi.

\- Non, non je veux pas.

Le chef des Berserkers se tournait vers moi, et je sus que je n'aurais pas du parler quand il me toisait du regard.

\- Toi, tu te tais !

Il s'approchait avec une rapidité que je n'avais pas vu venir, et il m'attrapait les cheveux d'une seule poigne. Je gémis de douleur, et mes cris s'étouffèrent par le bandeau qu'il m'attachait autour de la bouche. Il le serrait fortement et quand il me lâchait les cheveux, je pris une inspiration en gémissant de nouveau contre le tissu sale. J'avais horreur de ce truc.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je baissais la tête vers le sol, cette douleur pourtant simple beaucoup trop intense, et je sentais que Dagur détachait mes mains derrière moi. L'air frais frappait les partis de mes poignets qui étaient compressé par les bracelets métalliques, mais deux secondes après je sentais que Dagur me rattachaient les mains dans le dos avec des cordes. Les liens extrêmement serrés me firent un mal de chien, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il me forçait à me lever que je gémis de nouveau.

Mes jambes étaient engourdies, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas marcher, et me retrouver debout si subitement était insupportable.

Je fis un pas précipité, et je m'écroulais aussitôt au sol sous les grognements du Berserker derrière moi. Il me prit par les bras, et me relevait une nouvelle fois. Ça faisait très mal, et ma prothèse qui glissait sur les pavés n'arrangeait rien du tout.

\- Dépêche toi !

Ma hanche craquait, et nous sortîmes de la cellule sous une autre plainte de Dagur. Mes yeux étaient pendant un instant fermement fermer, et j'évacuais ma douleur par des gémissements et des débattements inutiles. Je n'avais même pas encore réalisé que depuis le début, je n'étais jamais sorti de ma prison. Et passant enfin cette porte de barreaux, me faisait à la fois du bien, mais aussi du mal. Surtout en se faisant traîner par un barbare, et deux bannis.

\- Il est vraiment mou du genou, plaisantait Sauvage

\- Il est mou tout court, rajoutait Dagur en éclatant de rire

Je fronçais les sourcils, et il me conduit vers la porte de l'arène avant de l'ouvrir.

Depuis le temps que je rêvais pouvoir franchir cette foutue porte.

Je tentais de bouger les épaules, mais la douleur abominable dans mon dos me réveillais, en particulier la cote cassé située pile à gauche, et ma fracture. J'aurais pu m'écrouler au sol, mais je savais que si je ne me forçais pas à garder l'équilibre, Dagur se ferait un plaisir de le faire. J'aurais pu avoir le tibia qui sort de la jambe et une hémorragie interne, il n'en aurait rien à faire.

Les couloirs qui me semblaient à la base longs, m'étaient cette fois-ci interminables. Une vraie torture. Je levais mes yeux fatigués vers les torches accrochées aux murs, et leur luminosité me brûlaient les iris. Moi qui était maintenant habitué à l'obscurité c'était insupportable. Ils me forcèrent à aller plus vite, et seule ma prothèse faisait un bruit de métal infernal qui rebondissait en écho dans le couloir.

Je n'avais pas marcher depuis trop longtemps.

Je sentais que ma tête qui tournait affreusement, tout d'un coup, et Dagur dû me donner un coup dans l'épaule pour que j'évite de tomber dans les pommes. Il se plaignait en poussant un hurlement accentuer, et Alvin derrière sourit avec amusement.

\- Pars pas tout de suite, on est presque arrivé, rit Sauvage

J'aurais tellement voulu me défaire de leurs poignes et de m'enfuir d'ici. Mais je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de faire deux pas qu'ils m'auraient rattraper. J'étais trop faible, c'était impossible pour moi.

J'étais mort dans tous les cas.

J'entendais par la suite des rires, et les bruits des festivités étouffés par les murs. Je les entendais à peine, cela est vrai, mais je sus immédiatement qu'on arrivait. La peur montait de plus en plus en moi, et ce n'est que lorsqu'on se trouvait devant une grande porte que ma respiration se bloquait dans ma gorge.

Je voulais pas y entrer, je voulais pas, je voulais pas, je voulais pas.

Papa je t'en prie, dépêche toi.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Et ce fut l'enfer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde ! désolé pour ce retard, mais avec les fêtes et tout.. oui bon, vous comprendrez que c'est un peu difficile d'écrire en ce moment ! Bref, joyeux noel à tous (en retard) et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaiter mon anniv' ;) je vous adore ! Alors voilà un long chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et merci à toutes les reviews ! ^^ Bonnes fêtes à tous, et bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXI

Harold n'était toujours pas habitué à la lumière vive. Alors quand la porte géante de la grande salle s'ouvrit devant lui, ce fut comme si la porte du Valhalla l'accueillait chaleureusement.

Ce fut une horreur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et il vit la salle remplis de Berserkers et de Outcasts. Ils riaient ensemble, se battaient, balançaient des choppes de bière, hurlaient. Le bruit soudain de leurs cris lui fit horriblement mal aux tympans, lui qui aimait tellement le silence désormais. Une choppe passait juste à côté de ses yeux, et son entrée ne fut pas indifférente pour eux.

Quelques Traîtres tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, puis des Berserkers, et bientôt toute la salle avait cessé de s'agiter pour regarder le prisonnier avec fureur et haine.

Quand il pensait que la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans une grande salle avec autant de monde était le jour de son anniversaire...

\- Et bah alors ? Dis leur bonjour !, rit Dagur en resserrant sa poigne sur son bras douloureux

Il n'aimait pas être avec autant de personnes, même chez lui il n'aimait pas ça. Alors être avec tous ces barbares en position de faiblesse était pour le moins horrible.

Abominable.

Son cœur s'accélérait beaucoup plus rapidement, et il balayait d'un regard la pièce. Il voyait même un Berserker grincer des dents et faire des entailles dans le bois de la table à laquelle il était assis tout en le fixant.

Il n'était vraiment pas très bien.

\- Nous recevons un invité ce soir ! En espérant qu'il trouvera sa place...

Sauvage rit derrière.

\- Que la fête continue ! Je m'occupe de certaines choses avant de vous rejoindre.

Certains bannis s'échangèrent un regard, et ce n'est que lorsque qu'une assiette volait que les bagarres reprirent. Harold aperçut encore quelques visages meurtriers lui étant offert, et il ravalait difficilement sa salive. Il tremblait, et regardant encore la salle avec appréhension, on le forçait à avancer. Il gémit par la force que le Berserker avait, et ils contournèrent les tables en filant dans la salle.

Voir un autre décor que l'arène était troublant, il avait juste l'impression que tout n'était qu'un mirage, un voile couvrant ses yeux. C'était comme si il rêvait, et il laissait sa tête analyser les choses à son rythme, il laissait le destin agir.

Pour une fois.

Il levait les yeux, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la cage en acier cylindrique qui était suspendue au plafond. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Voilà ton nid perché, p'tit oiseau.

Ils n'en avaient pas marre avec leurs satanés jeux de mots ?

Alors il regardait la cage et ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il n'avait eu le temps de réfléchir correctement, que les chaînes tombèrent, et la cage se trouvait au sol. La porte en barreaux s'ouvrit devant lui, et Dagur le poussait violemment à l'intérieur, assez pour qu'il s'écroule sur le fond en fer. Les mains dans le dos, la tête écrasée sur le sol, il aurait voulu éclater en sanglots par cette abominable souffrance.

Aucun être humain ne méritait ça.

Il se contentait alors de retenir ses larmes en gémissant longuement, et Dagur rentrait derrière lui en le relevant avec fermeté. Harold était épuisé, à bout de forces, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le chef des Berserkers attachait ses poignets en l'air avec des épais bracelets en acier. Tout son corps se relâchait quand il fut accroché, et ses pieds effleuraient à peine le fond de la cage. Il pataugeait dans le vide, son corps se balançant légèrement, et Dagur sourit avec satisfaction avant de sortir et de fermer la porte en barreaux de la cage.

\- Tu vas voir. Tu vas bien t'amuser.

Et ce fut le fou rire pour lui.

Le Conquérant des dragons gardait la tête baissée, priant que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Un horrible cauchemar. Il aurait tellement aimé se réveiller..

Alvin le regardait suspendu, et sourit avant de se diriger tout droit vers son trône au fond de la salle, s'asseyant dessus en contemplant la pièce comme un monarque. Ou un grand roi. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et Dagur rejoignit ses congénères en levant haut sa choppe de bière.

\- Trinquons !

\- TRINQUONS !, hurlaient le peuple à l'unisson

Des gouttes volèrent, et ils burent tous en poussant des cris de joie et des exclamations accentuer. Des rires se succédèrent et Harold relevait doucement la tête en regardant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tous ces hurlements, ces gestes, ce tintamarre lui faisait perdre la tête. Il gémit contre son bandeau et levait les yeux vers le ciel. Il regardait ses mains attachées, et se mit à bouger comme si il avait une chance de pouvoir s'en défaire.

Le grelottement des chaînes résonnèrent et la fatigue reprit alors. Il commençait même à avoir mal aux bras et aux mains à être attacher de la sorte.

\- Un verre Alvin ?

\- Je ne dirais pas non.

Sauvage hochait la tête, et apportait à son chef son verre et trinquait avec lui. Du moins, il était rester le verre lever alors qu'Alvin l'avait déjà entamer. Il finit par boire à son tour, et Harold essayait une énième fois de bouger, sa prothèse raclant de près le sol avec un son métallique strident.

BAM

Sauvage donnait un coup dans la cage, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu vas te calmer oui !

Harold le fusillait du regard et serrait ses poings. Bientôt, le sang ne circulait plus dans ses mains, et ses doigts se crispèrent littéralement.

Il levait de nouveau les yeux vers la foule dans la salle, certains dévorant déjà leur repas avec un peu trop de tact. Les rires graves des hommes résonnèrent en écho, et Dagur s'était assis au bout d'une des tables en bois, les pieds sur le bois les orteils à l'air. Comme si il était chez lui ! Il prit une grande gorgée de sa choppe, et laissait sa tête tomber en arrière, des gouttes de bière coulant sur sa gorge.

\- ÇA c'est d'la bonne boisson.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer, fis un Berserker à côté de lui

Il rit un instant comme un soul, et se redressait de sa chaise avant de lâcher un majestueux rot que certains applaudirent avec respect. Harold secouait la tête avec dégoût.

\- Et si... si on chantait une petite chanson ? Mmhein ?

Les Traîtres et les Berserkers acquiesçaient autour de la table. Dagur se raclait alors sa gorge enrouée, et pointait son doigt en l'air comme si il gouttait le vent.

\- Quand... la nuit tombe, et que les flammes surgissent.. la mort n'est que délice.

Certains levèrent leurs choppes avec sourire.

\- Les barbares massacrent, abandonnent sans pitié, comment ne pas succomber ?

Un autre homme se levait et sourit en faisant ressortir sa dent en or.

\- Nous domptons les rivières, rasons les forêts, écrasons les montagnes et les mers !

\- OUAIS !

Et tous dans la salle reprirent d'une seule et même voix d'homme.

\- Tous ensemble nous allons plus haut que le jour, et que le sang coule comme du velours ! Nous sommes sans craintes, sans peines et sans peurs, tuant sans répit et douleur !

\- OUAIS !

\- Quand la nuit tombe, et que les flammes surgissent, la mort n'est que délice !

\- Les barbares massacrent,

\- Abandonnent sans pitié,

\- Comment ne pas succomber ?

\- Nous domptons les rivières, rasons les forêts, écrasons les montagnes et les mers !

\- Tous ensembles nous allons plus haut que le jour, et que le sang coule comme du velours ! Nous sommes sans craintes, sans peines et sans peurs, tuant sans répit et douleur !

\- HEY !

Les bières volèrent en l'air, et les rires se suivirent à la fin de cette chanson. Ils se frappèrent dans les mains, Dagur riant à pleine gorge en basculant en arrière sur sa chaise, et Alvin et Sauvage se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, continuant de faire la fête.

Les festivités durèrent encore une bonne demi-heure, et Harold se balançait de plus en plus fatiguement dans sa cage suspendue. Il était à moitié endormi, la tête baissée, son corps relâché, il ne parlait pas. Ne faisait rien. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus ses secousses pour dégager les chaînes de ses poignets étaient rares.

Un Berserker complètement soul traînait entre les tables, marchant avec une hésitation et un déséquilibre inquiétant, et buvait sa bière qu'il tenait en main. Il essuyait sa bouche d'un revers de main et s'approchait petit à petit de la cage du prisonnier. Il levait les yeux en l'air et sourit en l'apercevant suspendu.

\- Ah ! Alors.. Alors c'est lui ?

Il le pointait du doigt sans aucun respect et rit.

\- C'est lui le.. Conquérant des dragons ? Dit-il en rotant abusivement au mot « conquérant »

Il le regardait avec un rictus puis haussait les sourcils en détournant le regard avec un air étonné, apportant son verre à sa bouche.

\- Bah la vache...

Puis il but. Ronal approchait alors, et passait un bras par-dessus l'épaule du Berserker, souriant à son tour. Lui non plus n'était dans sa sobriété la plus parfaite.

\- Pssssssst... Hey ! P'tit oiseau !

Harold ouvrit doucement les yeux, et fixait les deux hommes en dessous sans expressions sur son visage et son regard. En croisant son regard, le blond levait sa fourchette plantée dans un morceau de mouton, le pointant vers l'adolescent en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- T'en veux ?

Harold ne bougeait pas, ne déviant même pas son regard vers la nourriture levée en l'air. Ronal restait le bras en l'air et le Berserker rit en secouant la tête face au vent phénoménal qu'il venait de se prendre.

\- Pas très coopérative..

\- Depuis le début il ne l'ai pas.

Il haussait les épaules, et Ronal grognait doucement. Le Berserker éclatait alors un petit rire.

\- Il.. dit toujours rien ? J'pensais que vous étiez sans… euh.. merde.. scrupules. Genre.. vous êtes des Traîtres quoi. Et il résiste encore..

Alvin, ayant entendu cela, fronçait les sourcils en plantant ses ongles fins dans le bois de ses accoudoirs.

\- Pfffff... il va pas tarder, dit le blond avec évidence, vu comment il se tient là..

Harold les fixait sans aucune émotion dans son regard, et il tentait de ne pas détourner les yeux. Soudain, son ventre grondait, et il dut à contre-coeur fermer fermement les yeux en grimaçant. Ronal fronçait les sourcils et serrait les dents.

\- J'pensais que t'en voulais pas de ma bouffe !

Il commençait alors à se plaindre en le pointant du doigt, et le brun n'ouvrit qu'un œil en contenant cette sensation étrange mêlant l'envie de manger, mais aussi l'envie de vomir. Et pourtant ces derniers temps il était mieux nourrit que lors des premiers jours..

\- Oh et puis merde !

Le Berserker complètement bourré prit à pleine paume la viande plantée dans la fourchette, et la balançait sur le prisonnier. Elle passait à travers les barreaux, et atterrit en plein sur son visage, du jus de mouton coulant sur son front. Harold poussait un hoquement de surprise, et toussait avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers les deux hommes. Ronal le fixait, et rit.

\- Bien visé !

L'autre rit aussi. Les Traîtres qui se trouvaient sur une table à coté se tournaient et rirent face au captif. Alvin et Sauvage cessèrent de discuter pour porter leur attention sur ce qu'il se passait.

\- Quoi ? T'as faim, non ?! _L'inutile_ t'as pas assez nourrit peut-être ?!

L'homme soul se penchait sur l'assiette d'un de ses congénères qui hurlait en brandissant le poing et lançait les pelures de légumes sur le brun. Il gémit et une pelure restait accrochée à ses cheveux. Il se secouait alors, pendouillant en l'air alors que tous dans la grande salle explosaient de rire. Ils se moquèrent, et Dagur croisait ses bras derrière la tête avec satisfaction.

\- Prends ça !

Un autre Traître assis sur une table se levait, et balançait sa nourriture sur Harold. Il fermait les yeux et gémit de nouveau, n'osant rouvrir les paupières devant toutes les moqueries et rires qu'il entendait.

C'était pire qu'à l'époque où il n'était pas accepté au village.

\- Et ça !

Un Berserker se levait et fit de même. Puis une autre personne, et une autre, et une autre. Bientôt ce fut toute la pièce qui s'était mise à lui lancer des pourritures à la tronche.

Harold hurlait contre son foulard, et se secouait comme si il avait une chance d'échapper à cette barbarie. Il se prit bientôt une tomate en plein dans l'œil, explosant sur son visage alors qu'ils continuaient de rire.

\- Quel spectacle..., fit Sauvage avec amusement

Les rires et les plaisanteries se mélangèrent en écho, et tout ce qu'il se prenait était comme un autre coup de poing dans le ventre.

-_ Espèce de boulet_ !

\- d'i_ncapable_ !

\- _Insignifiant _!

-_**Inutile**_ !

\- AHAH !, rirent certains

C'était pire que dans tous ses cauchemars, et que toutes ses craintes.

Harold avait le visage couvert de sauce tomate, les vêtements de pelures et de jus de viande, ses pieds glissant sur du mouton. Il tentait de bouger ses mains crispées, mais en vain.

C'était foutu.

C'est alors que sans que personne ne sans soient rendu compte, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit doucement. Une petite ombre se détachait de l'entrebâillement de la porte, et n'osait pourtant la passer. Le visage à moitié caché dans l'obscurité, Lissa levait les yeux sur tous les rires qu'elle entendait.

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration et plaquait une main devant sa bouche en voyant cette horrible scène. Rien n'était plus abominable que ce qu'il se produisait devant ses yeux. Gardant le visage caché dans l'obscurité, elle essayait de régulariser sa respiration et de garder son calme.

Un bouffon.

Il était le bouffon, celui qui amusait la cour, le divertissement. Il était le divertissement. C'était quelque chose de tellement inhumain, que c'était devenu atroce, insupportable pour elle.

Les rires persistèrent, et Harold fermait les yeux et sanglotait en silence tandis qu'ils continuèrent de lui lancer divers aliments pourris à la figure.

Et ce ne que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il l'aperçut à la porte. Il ne la vit pas clairement, mais sachant sa présence, il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent.

Lissa était là.

Son corps se réveillait soudainement.

\- MMHH !

Il hurlait encore plus fort contre son foulard, et se penchait vers sa direction en espérant du plus profond de son être qu'elle l'entende. Il se secouait, clignant des yeux par une autre tomate qui atterrit dans son œil dans un geste brusque, et essayait une nouvelle fois de l'appeler.

Elle allait venir. Oui, elle allait venir l'aider. Elle était toujours là pour lui, elle lui a dit qu'elle était contre toutes formes d'exploitations, c'était le moment d'intervenir. Elle allait intervenir, et le sortir de cette galère, de cet enfer, ne cessait-il de penser, c'était sa sauveuse. Alors il continuait de hurler les yeux exorbités.

Personne ne remarquait ses appels.

Sauf Alvin.

Il le vit hurler, sa tête dérivée vers une direction précise. Le Traître tournait le regard, et aperçut enfin sa fille qui regardait avec épouvante ce qu'il se passait. Et il sut.

Il sut ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle pouvait penser à cet instant précis.

N'aurait-elle pas retenu la leçon ?

Lissa regardait le jeune homme hurler au désespoir, et elle hésitait affreusement. Ce fut un tel supplice, un tel dilemme, que son cœur battait à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle voulut faire un pas en avant, et c'est alors qu'elle croisait le regard de son père.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, et les poings serrés d'une telle force que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle n'osait s'approcher d'avantage et elle le regardait avec peur et crainte, comme la plupart des hommes sur cette île. Mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus intensément.

En se souvenant de son œil encore douloureux, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, son regard toujours planté dans le sien, tandis qu'Harold hurlait encore comme un fou.

Alvin gardait son visage sévère, et secouait alors négativement la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortait. Elle se souvenait alors de toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dit, de ce que le village pouvait penser d'elle.

_« T'es qu'une incapable, tout ce que tu fais c'est toujours tout gâcher, tout foutre en l'air .__Tu ne peux rien faire de bien ! Comment le village peut-il avoir pour successeur une fille comme toi ? détestée et méprisée ? J'ai jamais eu autant honte, et tout ça par TA faute ! T'es pas une Traître, et encore moins ma fille. »_

La douleur atteint directement son cœur en cendres.

Harold hurlait toujours plus fortement, n'attendant une seule chose : Qu'elle vienne.

Mais elle ne venait pas.

Et elle ne vint jamais.

L'adolescente regardait encore une fois la foule, la cage et son père et baissait les yeux. Puis partait en fermant la porte de la grande salle derrière elle.

Fuyant.

Harold n'en revenait pas, et refusait d'y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle était partit, elle l'avait délaissé, laissé, négligé, répudié.

Abandonné.

Lissa ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Il secouait vivement la tête, et hurlait tellement fort que les syllabes de son prénom pouvaient être percevables.

\- _LISSA_ !

Alvin laissait retomber son dos sur le dossier de son trône, et soupirait avec soulagement pour ensuite reporter son regard sur la foule qui riait encore en pointant le Conquérant du doigt.

Il était encore une fois le gagnant.

* * *

Plus rien.

Plus de Berserkers, de rires, de moqueries, de bières volantes, de regards assassins, plus de bruit, de tintamarre assourdissant, de cage suspendue ou de pourritures. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Enfin.

Dagur et les Berserkers étaient partis vers trois heures du matin, et Harold était retourné dans sa cellule avec plus de soulagement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Rattaché aux chaînes, il toussait contre son bandeau horriblement sale et se regardait dans le miroir brisé à sa droite. Alvin avait fait pensé à le laver avant de le renfermer après ce qu'il s'était produit. Et bien sûr, il était à deux doigts de mourir noyé. Encore.

Se remettant doucement de ses émotions, des douleurs encore insupportable de ses poignets et de ses mains. Harold prenait une grande inspiration, et expirait en fermant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait vécu un enfer, utilisé comme le bouffon, et cette sensation de n'être rien d'autre qu'une distraction était pire que tout. Rien n'était plus horrible que de se sentir aussi faible et impuissant face à tant d'horreurs.

Et Lissa n'était même pas venue l'aider.

À cette simple pensée, il fronçait un peu plus les sourcils et se crispait.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle lui avait promis d'être là pour lui, et au moment même où elle pouvait faire quelque chose, elle était partit.

Lissa l'avait vu, avait vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourtant elle l'avait abandonné.

Sans se retourner.

Il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux verts émeraude quand le bruit de la porte de l'arène qui s'ouvre résonnait sur les parois. Il se redressait, et attendait.

Et au moment où il s'attendait à voir Sauvage revenir, c'est Lissa qu'il vit.

Et la rancune prit le dessus.

Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, il vit la rousse s'approcher des barreaux sans lever le regard, et il se contentait de rester droit sans faillir. Il voyait son ombre apparaître devant la porte, et la rousse l'ouvrit sans dire un mot. Harold la suivait du regard sans lâcher, et elle s'approchait pour ensuite s'accroupir face à lui avec le repas.

Elle n'avait pas rapporté quelque chose de sain, mais le plat de purée verdâtre abominable qu'il mangeait les premières semaines. Génial. Et en plus il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Elle enlevait le tissu sans lever le regard, et commençait déjà à touiller la purée ne disant toujours rien.

La colère et l'impatience montait au fur et à mesure, et Harold se retenait de soudainement exploser. Serrant les poings et les mâchoires, il prit une inspiration en la fixant avec intensité. Et pourtant elle ne levait toujours pas les yeux, son visage caché par ses cheveux détachés. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir se contenir.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

Pas de réponses. Ok, ça partait très mal. La voix froide, il reprit une nouvelle fois en hurlant presque.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?!

Elle baissait un peu plus la tête, continuant malgré tout de touiller la purée comme si elle n'entendait rien à ce qu'il disait, comme si elle était sourde à ses paroles.

\- Tu m'as vu. Tu m'as vu, accroché là-haut. Tu les as vus en train de m'humilier et riant, se moquant de moi. Tu as vu tout ça et T'ES MÊME PAS VENU !

Elle se contentait de serrer la mâchoire.

\- T'es rentré, tu m'as vu, t'es parti. T'as même pas réagi ! J'comprends pas Lissa, t'arrêtes pas de dire que tu détestes les violences, tu m'as promis de toujours être là pour moi, et t'es pas venu quand j'avais besoin de toi.

Toujours rien de sa part.

\- T'arrêtes pas de parler de la dignité, de la violence, de la torture et du respect, et pourtant t'as même pas réagi quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Ils auraient pu me tuer, t'aurais rien fait non plus. J'comprends pas pourquoi t'es pas venu, je veux savoir pourquoi. Tu ne..

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, la tête baissée, le visage caché et elle continuait de mélanger le plat avec continuité. Harold fronçait encore les sourcils.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Rien.

\- Réponds-moi.

Et le silence qui suivit lui fit perdre patience. Il grognait fortement, et envoyait balader le plat contre le mur avec brutalité. Lissa ne réagit pas face à ce geste, et il lui attrapait alors le poignet en la forçant à dire quelque chose.

\- REPONDS MOI !

Il baissait les yeux vers son bras, et puis..

Silence.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il vit son poignet, et il plissait les yeux en remarquant tout de suite les bleus larges qui s'éparpillaient sur sa peau. Ils étaient foncés et similaire à ceux qu'aurait eu..

Une personne battue.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, et Lissa finit par ramener son bras contre elle en tirant sur sa manche pour cacher les blessures avec honte. Harold n'arrivait pas analyser correctement la situation, et il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'une inquiétude des plus intenses monte en lui.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Elle tirait plus fort, et n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête vers lui. Et ça l'inquiétait encore d'avantage.

\- Lissa, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Rien... Rien du tout..

Il se refusait de croire ça, et l'adolescente levait alors les yeux vers lui.

Et Harold comprit enfin pourquoi elle ne voulait le regarder.

Elle avait des bleus sur les tempes, la lèvre inférieure gercée, et un faible cocard sous son œil droit. Le jeune homme eut froid dans le dos en comprenant ce que tout cela voulait dire, ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une mauvaise chute.

\- Oh Non…, murmurait-il avec horreur et en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Lissa.. qui t'as fait ça ?

Et comme les minutes précédentes, elle gardait la bouche close.

\- On t'as fait du mal.. ?

Elle allait mal, et elle refusait de parler. Pour Harold, ce fut insupportable.

-Je t'en prie, pour l'amour du ciel, je veux pouvoir t'aider. Je veux t'aider. Alors s'il te plait, réponds-moi.. qui t'as fait ça ?

Il se mit alors à réfléchir à toute allure en espérant trouver la réponse par lui-même. Sauvage ou bien tous les autres n'auraient pas pu, vu que c'est la fille d'Alvin. Une seule personne pouvait la toucher de la sorte si c'est alors le cas. Et il priait les dieux pour que ce ne soit pas ça.

\- … C'est Alvin ? N'est-ce pas.. ?

C'était le prix à payer pour avoir libéré le Furie Nocturne…

Ses craintes se confirmèrent alors.

\- Non.. Pas ça, tout sauf ça..

Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Alvin le Traître lui avait fait du mal pour avoir libéré Krokmou. Elle a été punie. Et par _sa _faute. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de le faire, c'était lui le fautif, et elle en payait le prix. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il lui arrive du mal, il n'a jamais voulu _ça_. Son cœur se serrait et une boule s'était formée dans son ventre et dans son œsophage. Il se sentait alors affreusement coupable et rien ne pouvait l'en dissuader de l'être.

\- C'est à cause de moi..

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable..

\- C'est moi qui t'as demandé d'aller le libéré, c'est de ma faute.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses encore plus de mal que moi en croyant que c'est le cas.

La voix faible et douloureuse, elle détournait les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard du prisonnier. Celui-ci gardait le silence et soupirait en ne sachant comment faire pour la réconforter avec ça. Lissa eut les yeux brillants et se pinçait fortement les lèvres pour ne pas exploser. Elle fit alors d'une grande maitrise de soi.

\- Je suis désolé…, dit-elle doucement, j'ai.. j'ai voulu venir, je te le promets, mais..

Elle secouait la tête, levant les yeux vers le plafond en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai pas pu.. j'avais vu toutes ces horreurs, ce qu'il te faisait subir était horrible, mais quand j'ai voulu intervenir, j'ai vu.. mon père.. et..

Ne craque pas. Ne craque pas. Ne craque pas. Ne craque pas.

\- Tu aurais vu.. son regard.. j'ai.. j'ai repensé à tout ce qu'il m'a dit, toutes ces horreurs, c'était pire que tout.. tu aurais su, c'était tellement… _vrai_.

Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, se répétait Harold en silence.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que d'être détesté à ce point, d'être méprisé. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis, ce que j'ai pu en durer. Ça fait 15 ans que j'essaye de me faire accepter, mais j'ai toujours l'impression de ne jamais agir comme il faut, de ne jamais faire quelque chose de bien..

Elle prit une inspiration, ses yeux vitreux fixant le vide et elle essayait d'articuler une dernière fois.

\- Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à propos des différences, que je ne devrais pas en avoir honte, mais.. mais je n'y arrive pas.. c'est.. c'est trop dur, je..

Silence.

Lissa gardait la bouche ouverte, la respiration bloquée, puis soudain elle craquait.

Elle éclatait un sanglot, et ce fut un torrent de larmes qui survint. Elle baissait alors doucement la tête et collait sa paume contre son front tout en continuant de pleurer avec douleur. Harold la regardait et soupirait en sentant son cœur se serrer et un nœud se nouer dans son estomac.

Il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant, et il savait aussi à quel point ça faisait mal.

A force de devoir supporter cette rancœur, de devoir encaisser, encore et encore, on finit tout simplement par craquer, par exploser. Cette situation lui était arrivée deux ou trois fois à l'époque où il tentait lui aussi d'être aimé, et il comprit que ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Une Traître n'avait pas le droit de pleurer sur son sort, et encaisser toujours tout toutes ces années devait être quelque chose d'insupportable. D'insoutenable.

Elle se lâchait complètement, et laissait ses larmes couler sous les yeux tristes et compatissants du brun. Il soupirait, et levait doucement une de ses mains en posant alors le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule malgré les chaines courtes. Sentant alors ce contact, Lissa arrêtait un instant de sangloter, et levait ses yeux larmoyants vers l'adolescent en le fixant. Il sentit son cœur se serrer affreusement en voyant son cocard pourpre, et en le regardant, elle éclatait un nouveau sanglot et se jetait dans ses bras.

Harold écarquillait les yeux sur le coup, et eut la respiration bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Lui qui n'a jamais été habitué à la chaleur humaine, même depuis un an, avec Astrid ou même son père, il avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Il finit néanmoins par rependre ses esprits, et serrait son dos de ses bras en lui rendant son étreinte, l'adolescente sanglotant dans sa tunique en plantant ses ongles dans le tissu.

Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de réconfort. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Lui n'avait personne, était seul, et priait les dieux pour qu'il n'y ai ne serai-ce qu'une personne qui pourrait le rassurer et le réconforter dans les moments difficiles comme celui-là. Cette simple pensée le rendit encore plus mal, et il resserrait son étreinte en entremêlant sa main dans ses cheveux roux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle finisse par se calmer légèrement, et le jeune homme soupirait en se mettant à caresser ses cheveux avec douceur. Il se devait de la réconforter, et de lui prouver que les différences ne sont pas que sources de souffrance. Il soupirait une nouvelle fois, et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu me connais en tant que Conquérant des dragons, le fils de Stoik la brute et sauveur de Berk. Mais tu ne connais qu'une partie de ma vie. Enfin, qu'une année enfaite.. Tu connais les légendes, mais tu ne connais pas la misérable histoire du pauvre petit Harold Haddock…

Il soupirait de nouveau.

\- Avant de dresser les dragons j'ai dû vivre la pire épreuve qu'un être humain peut endurer : la _solitude_.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille cessaient petit à petit et elle écoutait l'adolescent en entendant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- Berk est beaucoup moins parfait que ce que l'on peut le prétendre. Comme toutes les autres tribus, nous tuions les dragons et c'est tout ce qui comptait. C'était un moyen de prouver sa vaillance et son courage, et pour toutes les recrues, c'était l'objectif premier. Et le mien aussi. C'était tellement primordial pour moi que…

Il baissait alors les yeux en sentant la respiration de la rousse se calmer en l'écoutant, et il soupirait alors en ne sachant comment finir cette phrase.

Il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot, et lui dire tout simplement.

Il se pinçait les lèvres et poursuivit en se voyant de nouveau à cette époque sombre et longue de sa vie.

\- Je.. J'étais comme toi, Lissa. J'étais.. détesté.

Le ton fataliste dans sa phrase lui fit soudainement mal. La vérité, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dur et de plus injuste dans une vie.

\- Le village entier me méprisait. Contrairement aux autres vikings, j'étais le plus maigre, le plus petit, le plus faible. Rien que pour cette simple différence, je n'étais pas apprécié. Puis… j'ai voulu me faire remarquer, et.. j'ai tout fait foiré. Les dragons emprisonnés dans des filets se sont échappés, et je n'avais que sept ans quand tout le monde se sont mis à me haïr à un point inimaginable.

Ça y était, il replongeait dans ses souvenirs, revivant une nouvelle fois ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque. Rien ne pouvait l'en en sortir à présent.

\- Je me sentais mal quand je passais dans les rues, je sentais les regards sur moi, et j'entendais les critiques à mon sujet. Et pourtant je n'y prêtais jamais attention, jusqu'au moment où..

Il baissait les yeux vers le sol.

\- Où j'ai entendu mon père se plaindre de moi. Il… il n'était pas fier. Et mon père était… était tout ce que j'avais comme je n'ai jamais connu ma mère..

Il soupirait, sentant une boule se formait dans sa gorge en continuant de caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Toute ma vie, j'ai tenté de me faire accepter, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour que mon père soit fier de moi, ne serai-ce qu'un instant… mais jamais il ne l'a été, et jamais je n'ai été accepté… Alors que c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu…, murmura-t-il en fixant un point devant lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu … : être aimé. Et voilà ce qu'ils disaient au village: Je suis inutile, alors que je voulais me faire une place. Je ne fais que des catastrophes, alors qu'il manquerait plus que je le fasse exprès. Je suis un boulet, alors que je voulais juste que l'on m'accepte.

\- Tu…

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.

Lissa se tut après ça, et il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'Harold arrive à reprendre.

\- … J'ai tout essayé. Et comme toi, j'étais au bout de.. de tout. J'étais tellement un boulet là-bas, qu'on me surnommait, Harold l'Inutile.

_« On m'appelle Lissa l'Insignifiante »_

\- J'essayais de rester indifférent, mais je me renfermais encore plus sur moi-même à chaque fois. Et… je ne savais pas comment faire face à tout ça. J'étais perdu, et j'étais par-dessus tout seul. Personne ne me comprenais, personne ne pouvais savoir tout ce que je vivais, personne. Ou alors personne ne _voulait_ comprendre.. ça faisait 15 ans que je vivais dans la solitude, et mon père ne prêtait plus attention à ce que je devenais.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure de ses phrases, et Lissa le ressentait bien.

\- Et moi je voulais juste… être comme eux. Je comprenais pas pourquoi ça arrivait à moi, pourquoi.. les dieux me détestaient autant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il fallut que je sois… Différent.

Sa respiration était plus présente, et ses yeux se mirent à chauffés sans aucune raison.

\- Je détestais mes différences. Je les haïssais. Plus que toi, plus que n'importe qui. Je n'aurais pas été moi, je me détesterais plus que tout le monde. Pour moi, mes différences étaient ma malédiction. Et j'essayais pourtant de passer outre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elles me rattrapaient toujours et… j'étais un peu plus méprisé chaque jour. La seule personne à qui je pouvais parler c'était Gueulfor. Et encore il me regardait avec un air renfrogné et lassé.

Les lèvres se mirent à trembler, et il fermait les yeux en ravalant sa salive.

\- Comme toi, j'ai.. déjà craquer. Plusieurs fois avérait dire. Une fois, je suis sorti dans la rue, rentré chez moi, j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi et quand je me suis retrouvé une nouvelle fois seule, j'ai explosé. Tout simplement, j'ai explosé. Je ne cessais de me dire que je n'y arriverais pas, que ça ne servais à rien. J'étais resté des heures au pied de ma porte et quand mon père m'avait vu en descendant, il m'a regardé de haut en bas, avait soupiré, et était parti. J'ai jamais été aussi mal de toute ma vie..

Lissa se pinçait la lèvre inférieure en compatissant avec lui, en comprenant ce que cela faisait que d'être fantôme pour tous. De n'être personne pour ceux qui l'entourait..

\- Je continuais de tenter, d'essayer de me faire accepter. Mais... c'était un échec à chaque fois. Une partie en moi était persuadé qu'un jour j'y arriverai, que tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Et l'autre partie était dépourvue de tout espoir. Désespérée, sûre que tout n'était qu'une perte de temps et que jamais le petit Harold Haddock aurait une fin heureuse, ou ne deviendra un jour un vrai viking. Je.. Je savais plus où j'en étais.. je..

Sa voix se bloquait au fond de sa gorge. Il gardait la bouche ouverte quelques instants, et levait les yeux au ciel en retenant ses larmes. Larmes ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Les personnes comme nous… sont nombreux à penser à _ça_. Un jour, ils sont là, eux aussi tourmentés par les différences, et le lendemain… ils ne sont plus vivants. Accablés par le poids de tous ces regards qui portaient sur eux..

Lissa baissait les yeux.

\- Et.. et moi aussi j'y ai déjà pensé.

Elle relevait les yeux et son cœur ratait un battement en entendant cette phrase douloureuse.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé moi aussi.., fit Harold la voix trouble, j'ai déjà pensé à me laisser emporter par les dragons. J'ai déjà pensé à simuler un accident dans la forge. J'ai déjà penser.. à me jeter par-dessus le Pic Gelé..

Sa voix tremblait soudainement et il prit une grande inspiration en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa main se crispant dans les cheveux roux de Lissa.

\- J'ai voulu.. j'ai déjà voulu rejoindre ma mère là-haut.. mais j'étais tellement effrayé de la solitude que.. j'avais peur que même ma mère ne m'accepte pas comme je suis..

Il fermait les yeux, et il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa joue.

\- Je.. je savais plus. Je savais plus quoi faire.. j'avais besoin d'aide, et personne ne répondait à mes appels. J'étais seul..

D'autres larmes coulèrent, et il éclatait un sanglot en tentant de contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait ses émotions. Il respirait profondément, et soufflait.

\- Et puis ce jour était venu. Ce jour, où ma vie a pris un autre tourment. J'ai tiré sur un Furie Nocturne, et je me suis attaché à lui. J'étais le premier viking à avoir eu le Lien. Et plus j'apprenais des choses sur les dragons, plus je me sentais bien et à l'aise avec moi-même. C'est Krokmou, qui a donné un sens à mon existence.

Il sourit légèrement et levait les yeux vers le plafond.

\- J'ai pu apporter une paix que personne n'aurait crue possible. Et j'ai entendu ensuite.. les villageois m'applaudirent, me féliciter. _Moi_. C'était tellement beau.. ça me semblait impossible, impensable.. irréel. Berk m'acceptait enfin, et le meilleur, c'était mon père qui me disait qu'il était fier de moi. Il m'aimait comme j'étais, et quand je m'étais retrouvé dans les airs sur le dos de mon meilleur ami en savourant la sensation de la liberté.. je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et comblé. Enfin.

Il continuait d'afficher un léger sourire et reniflait quand son humeur changeait alors.

\- Cependant…, reprit-il doucement, ça fait un an que tout cela est terminé, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à tout ça. Pourtant j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu aujourd'hui, et certains ne comprennent pas pourquoi je reste focalisé sur le passé. Ils ne comprendront sans doute jamais..

L'adolescente soupirait silencieusement, et Harold sentit de nouveau la mélancolie prendre le dessus.

\- Ma peur de ne jamais être accepter avait disparu. Mais… une nouvelle peur était apparue. Je ne l'avais jamais eu auparavant.

Il ravalait sa salive.

\- Le soir, je suis seul dans ma chambre face à cette bougie, la seule éclairant la pièce. Je la regarde et.. je n'arrive pas à l'éteindre. J'y arrive pas. Parce que… j'ai peur de l'obscurité, murmurait-il avec douleur, j'ai peur qu'en éteignant la lumière et en me retrouvant dans le noir, je sois de nouveau seul. Que la solitude revienne. J'ai peur qu'en me réveillant le matin, tout redevienne comme avant, que tout n'a été qu'un rêve. Que je sois de nouveau détesté.., chuchotait-il, Alors quand mon père me dit qu'il regrette cette époque…

Sa voix tremblait de nouveau, et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de son visage quand il levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça me fait un de ces mal…, ça.. ça me détruit.

Sa voix se bloquait et il fermait les yeux en fronçant fermement les sourcils et en se mordant les lèvres. La souffrance qu'il ressentait en évoquant tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur s'évacuait alors. Pouvoir parler de ça, de tout dégager, faisait dans un sens un bien fou. Sentant les perles salées sur ses joues, il reniflait et secouait la tête. C'était pas à lui de s'apitoyer sur son sort, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide. Reprenant ses esprits, il essuyait rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et soufflait un bon coup.

\- Mais c'est du passé à présent.

Toujours dans ses bras, l'adolescente se pinçait la lèvre inférieure, et se redressait doucement en se décollant de lui. Son visage près du sien, elle baissait les yeux et secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Elle qui avait entendu toutes les légendes sur le Conquérant des dragons, sur sa bravoure et sa force, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui soit arrivé tout cela.

\- Je.. j'ignorais tout ça..

\- Personne ne savait. Je n'ai jamais parlé de tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir à quelqu'un.

Elle lui lançait un regard inquisiteur, et lui soupirait.

\- Parce que personne ne peut comprendre ce que c'est. Personne. Sauf les gens comme _nous_.

-.. Comme nous ?

\- Oui, dit-il, Seules les personnes comme nous peuvent savoir ce qu'on peut endurer chaque jour qui passe. Seules les personnes comme nous savent ce que c'est que d'être différent des autres.

Elle soupirait, et Harold eut un peu plus de conviction dans sa voix, s'approchant d'elle.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis ça, Lissa. Si.. si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes que j'ai beau avoir traversé des moments difficiles, j'ai jamais abandonné. Je n'ai jamais laissé tomber, et j'ai continué de croire. Et même si je suis emprisonné ici aujourd'hui, ma vie a changé là-bas.

Lissa le regardait, et soupirait avec hésitation.

\- Un jour arrivera, où toi aussi tu seras accepté. Un jour arrivera, où t'a vie prendra un autre tourment. Mais il faudra continuer d'y croire, car la différence est ce qui te rend importante. Et unique. Faut pas laisser tomber.

Voyant qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés, Harold prit son visage à deux mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Les chaînes qui cliquetaient, il prit une inspiration et expirait avec le regard le plus sérieux et sincère qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Promets-moi, que jamais tu n'abandonneras. Que jamais tu ne laisseras tomber. Jamais.

Elle gardait un instant le silence, et Harold essuyait une larme séchée sur la joue blessée de la jeune fille, remettant ensuite une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

\- Je t'en prie. Pour toi, pour moi. Pour _nous_.

Lissa sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine à un rythme phénoménal, et ignorait si le 'nous' signifiait ceux qui étaient comme eux, ou.. seulement _eux_. Elle baissait un instant les yeux et prit sur elle avant de hocher la tête, se sentant un peu plus forte maintenant.

\- Je te le promets.

Harold sourit. Il se sentait tellement soulagé.. Souriant sincèrement, il soupirait avec soulagement. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'avançait et embrassait son front avec plus d'affection qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Collant son front contre le sien après cela, il fermait les yeux en soupirant. L'adolescente fermait les yeux aussi à son tour, et se sentait tellement mieux avec lui, elle se sentait protégée, acceptée, réconfortée avec lui à ses côtés.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, et elle se séparait de lui pour le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait plus à se séparer de son corps chaud et protecteur. Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Lui rendant son étreinte, Harold collait sa bouche contre sa chevelure cuivrée en sentant son cœur s'accélérer, et il sourit quand il sentit Lissa s'endormir dans ses bras. Bientôt ce fut aussi son tour de s'endormir sans avoir peur.

Peut-être qu'avec elle, il ne sera plus effrayé de l'obscurité ?


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonne année à tous ! ^^ voilà, c'était la première chose que je pouvais dire x) Alors désolé pour cette attente, surtout que je ne me rattrape pas vraiment, vu que le chapitre est.. court. MAIS ! attention, il est très important et va mettre en cause la suite de la fiction ! peut-être que vous aurez des doutes sur la suite, qui sait ? :P En espérant qu'il vous plaise, vu que certains ont adoré le précédent.. ^^ Merci encore, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXII

_\- Nos chances de survie diminuent à un nombre à un chiffre maintenant …_

_Ils se tournèrent brusquement quand une tête sortit de la brume, zigzagant tel un serpent. Varek paniquait, reculant alors que la tête s'approchait. Une fois proche, il lui lança l'eau en pleine face. Mais il lâcha un rire nerveux quand il vit du gaz verdâtre sortir de sa bouche._

_\- Ah euh … erreur de tête._

_La tête du Bragettaure l'aspergea de gaz, ce qui le fit fuir avec rapidité. Cette fois-ci, le gaz avait presque totalement disparut, laissant apercevoir deux têtes reliées à un seul et même corps. Harold levait la tête, le seul encore en course. Il se raclait la gorge alors que Gueulfor l'encourageait. _

_\- A toi Harold !_

_Il prit un petit élan et balança son seau d'eau. Et tous ses espoirs s'effondrèrent quand toute l'eau retomba sur ses pieds. Le brun lâcha un soupir bruyant, fixant les deux têtes._

_\- Ahhh c'est pas vrai._

_Le dragon rugit, et déploya ses petites ailes, renversant le jeune homme au sol. Gueulfor paniqua aussitôt._

_\- Harold !_

_Tous retinrent leur respiration, mais les recrues écarquillèrent leurs yeux quand il se releva, doucement, et que le Braguettaure recula. Il poussa des cris, presque de peur, alors qu'Harold semblait le faire reculer, le menaçant avec … ses mains. Tous les adolescents le fixèrent étonnés comme jamais alors qu'il commençait à lui donner des ordres._

_\- Recule.. Recule ! Et je ne le répèterai pas deux fois ! Oui c'est ça , retourne dans ta cage ! Va réfléchir un peu à ce que t'as fait !_

_Il rentra dans sa cage, et Harold balançait une anguille d'eau douce à l'intérieur. Le dragon se collait complètement contre les parois et le viking referma les portes en bois. Un silence s'installa. Gothi se trouvait à l'autre bout et le fixait avec fascination. Celui-ci se retourna, s'essuyant les mains contre sa veste et aperçut toute la bande le fixer. _

_Il sourit._

_\- Ok ! Alors … ce sera tout ? C'est juste qu'il y a des petites choses qu'ils faudrait que je … bon et bien.. bonsoir et euh.. À demain !_

_Il partit à pas rapides de l'arène._

Sentant ses mains s'engourdirent, Harold semblait se réveiller doucement. Il se réveillait comme si il avait eu ses onze heures de sommeil, comme si il avait passé une nuit calme et sereine.

Si seulement.

S'étirant le dos en évitant de se faire mal, il baillait et soupirait avec fatigue. Pourquoi se réveiller aussi sereinement après encore avoir rêvé de cette époque ? Ne se posant pas d'avantage de questions, il haussait les épaules mais sentit alors une friction et un poids sur lui. Fronçant un instant les sourcils, il tournait la tête sur le côté, et aperçut alors Lissa endormit contre son épaule, collée à lui. La regardant d'abord avec surprise, son regard changeait petit à petit, la fixant avec beaucoup plus d'affection qu'il ne l'aurai cru.

Elle.

Elle qui avait tout donné pour lui, qui se sacrifiait pour le bonheur du prisonnier, qui était la personne la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais connu, elle.

Savoir que Lissa était restée avec lui, lui fit se sentir bien, et semblait tellement rassuré.

Ses yeux exprimant encore plus, il serrait son bras dans son dos, et l'embrassait par-dessus la tête avant d'afficher un rictus. Il sourit, et fermait les yeux en calant sa tête contre la sienne pour essayer de se rendormir. Il devait être encore très tard, et la nuit trônait encore vu l'humidité qu'il y avait encore sur le sol et le froid des murs. Rouvrant légèrement les yeux, il fut heureux de savoir qu'au moins, Lissa était là pour pouvoir le réchauffer et l'épauler dans cette dure épr..

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands.

Il sentit son cœur descendre bas dans son abdomen et sa respiration se couper quand il vit, il aperçut ce qu'il espérait depuis bien trop longtemps.

_La clé_.

Le bout en férail dépassait à peine de sa poche, et pourtant Harold avait l'impression de voir la liberté en face de lui sans pouvoir la toucher. Comme si c'était un mirage. Bloqué, paralysé, il regardait le fer dépasser de sa tunique océan et il se sentait tellement angoissé qu'il avait très chaud, il étouffait.

Lançant des petits regards à la rousse dans ses bras, il ne savait que faire, et c'était insupportable. Levant alors doucement une main, il l'approchait de la clé et l'effleurait par peur que soudainement, elle disparaisse.

Il la touchait, puis la prit dans sa paume.

Elle ne s'envolait pas.

C'était elle, la clé, celle qu'il attendait, espérait. Celle qui lui permettrait de tout ravoir, de tout récupérer.

Elle était dans sa main, et rien ne pouvait contrer sa route.

Il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine, et sa respiration s'accélérait d'un rythme irrégulier. Bloqué, il levait son autre main et fixait le bracelet métallique fermé douloureusement sur son poignet. Ravalant sa salive, il approchait la clé du bracelet avec tellement d'hésitation qu'il ignorait comment il allait s'en sortir avec ça. Fixant les cicatrices boursouflées qui lui lançait, il crut un instant perdre connaissance quand la clé rentrait dans le bracelet, et l'ouvrit.

Le métal tombait et claquait sur les pavés.

Levant sa main libre devant son visage, il eut les yeux écarquillés et la respiration tellement trouble qu'il manquait d'air. Il la jaugeait de haut en bas, et il délivrait ensuite sa deuxième main.

Il n'était plus attaché.

Réalisant cela, ses yeux tournèrent dans tous les sens, et le stress montait soudainement en lui. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, et il tournait la tête vers l'adolescente dans ses bras, et sans réfléchir, il tentait de bouger en calant avec douceur sa tête contre le mur en pierre noir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ensuite, mais il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la paroi en rampant un instant.

Puis il se redressait,

Et se levait.

Debout sur ses deux jambes, il avait l'impression de renaitre. Rouvrant ses yeux, il fixait la porte en barreaux à trois mètres devant lui, et un rictus se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. Il posait son pied en acier en avant, et fit deux pas fébriles par peur de s'écrouler, et de.. se réveiller. Peut-être que tout cela n'était encore qu'un rêve ? Il s'avançait doucement sur sa prothèse, et tendit un bras devant lui, attrapant les barreaux comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La respiration forte, il palpait le fer avant de toucher du bout des doigts le trou de la serrure. Il la regardait comme la première fois qu'il avait cru qu'il sortirait et au moment où il commençait à se dire que cela ne servait à rien, il se rappelait avec presque de l'évidence qu'il avait la solution.

Il prit la clé et quand il la portait devant la porte, son excitation, son stress et ses tremblements cessèrent. Comme si tout d'un coup, tout allait se jouer ici, maintenant, comme si sa vie était entre la mort, et la liberté.

Il fermait fermement les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres, et la clé entrait dans la serrure.

Un clac.

Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, la porte était ouverte devant lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il ne respirait plus du tout. L'arène semblait tellement plus immense de ce point de vue, les gradins étaient plus grands, et les cellules encore plus sombres et effrayantes. Il balayait d'un regard l'arène, et quand il baissait les yeux, il sentit de nouveau le stress monter en lui quand il hésitait à traverser la frontière qui séparait la prison de la liberté. Regardant le sol, il levait le genou,

Et traversait enfin la Frontière.

La température baissait soudainement, et aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Ce fut le silence complet. Harold baissait les yeux vers les pavés au sol, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa que les barreaux étaient derrière lui qu'il comprit enfin.

Il était sorti.

Il était sorti de sa prison.

Enfin.

Levant le regard vers les cellules, les gradins et les torches verdâtres qui illuminaient à peine, il se mit à sourire.

Puis il explosait de rire.

L'adolescent se passait une main dans ses cheveux, et continuait de rire avec un soulagement et une euphorie incomparable. Il était sorti, il n'allait pas mourir sur cette île, il allait revoir sa famille, revoir Krokmou, voler de nouveau, il n'était pas condamné.

Il reprit vie alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir.

Fermant les yeux en levant la tête en l'air, il prit une grande inspiration, s'emplissant les poumons. Le sourire aux lèvres, il écartait les bras de chaque côté, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses yeux vitreux regardèrent le plafond en forme de dôme, en priant déjà.

Il allait rentrer chez lui.

Mais il fallait encore sortir d'ici, et de partir de cette île.

Ne perdant pas espoir, il se dit que plus rien ne pouvait lui barrer le chemin de la liberté.

\- …Harold ?

Il écarquillait les yeux, et son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

La bouche entre-ouverte, le soulagement qu'il ressentait disparut, et il se sentit à l'instant affreusement mal. Un malaise l'imprégnait et il n'osait se retourner.

Les pieds pivotant, il se tournait avec lenteur en arrière, et il vit Lissa se réveiller doucement. Elle papillonnait des yeux, se redressant légèrement. Elle avait les idées confuses, et n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors.. ?

Elle se redressait en position assise, clignait des yeux, et regardait un instant le mur sur lequel elle était adossé. Elle analysait petit à petit la situation, ne voyant personne à ses côtés, et quand elle voulut lever une main,

Elle se bloqua.

Un bruit sec retentit, et _les chaines_ cliquetèrent sur le sol noir.

Lissa se stoppait et baissait alors les yeux sur ses poignets, où les bracelets métalliques se refermaient. Elle fixait ses mains, et elle fronçait petit à petit les sourcils en comprenant enfin.

Elle n'avait pas rêvée, Harold était dehors, et elle dedans.

Il était libre, et elle enfermée.

_Il s'était servi d'elle. _

Elle sentit sa respiration ralentir, et elle levait doucement ses yeux cyan vers le jeune homme, le fixant avec plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée.

\- Harold.. c'est quoi ça ?, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

Elle levait ses poignets, et le métal des chaines résonnait dans la cellule. Harold la regardait de haut en bas, et les yeux vitreux, secouait la tête en essayant de supporter cette terrible sensation qu'est la culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolé..

\- Harold..

\- Mais tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé sortir..

Son cœur s'accélérait affreusement dans sa poitrine en prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas lui, pas Harold. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir, il ne pouvait pas être _comme les autres_. Il ne pouvait pas la faire souffrir, et se servir d'elle.

Pas lui, pas Harold.

Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Secouant la tête, elle refusait pourtant d'y croire.

\- Non.. non, tu peux pas faire ça, je t'en prie, Harold, tu peux pas faire ça..

Le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal, et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fit alors un pas en arrière, s'éloignant encore plus de la Frontière, et devait prendre sur lui, à tout prix.

C'était pire que dans son cauchemar.

Il ne la tuait pas, il faisait pire.

Il la faisait souffrir.

\- Pardonne-moi..

Il baissait les yeux, refusant de voir la vérité en face. Tournant la tête vers la porte de l'arène, il ne lançait plus de regards vers son ancienne cellule, et courut vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, et son instinct de survie prenant le dessus, sortit.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Lissa regardait la porte de l'arène ouverte, et secouait la tête, son cœur mourant dans sa poitrine.

\- Non..

Ses yeux se mirent à piquer, sa mâchoire tremblait, et une fissure beaucoup trop profonde s'ouvrit de nouveau dans son cœur.

Il était partit.

Il l'avait abandonné.

Un son aigue se propageait dans ses oreilles, un long son en continu qui ne s'arrêtait pas, accompagné d'un battement de cœur lent et fort.

Le sien.

\- Harold.., murmurait-elle en n'y croyant toujours pas

Une larme coula.

Elle réalisa.

\- HAROLD !

Elle hurlait. Hurlait à pleine gorge, à pleins poumons. Parce que celui en qui elle faisait confiance l'avait délaissé, celui à qui elle avait tout donné l'avait trahi, et parce que celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout s'était servi d'elle.

Le battement s'arrêta.


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à tous! me revoilà avec un nouveau (LONG) chapitre! Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, grâce à vous, nous avons dépassé le cap des 200 reviews! Merci énormément, je suis tellement contente que cette fic plaise, et je compte la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin, je le promets! ^^ La suite sera publiée la semaine prochaine au plus tard, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que poussez de ce chapitre! MERCI !**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXIII

Je l'avais fais. J'ai réussi, enfin, j'ai réussi.

J'avais perdu tout espoir, je m'étais fait à l'idée que j'allais mourir sur cette île de bannis, je m'étais dis que plus jamais je ne reverrai ceux que j'aimais et qui comptaient à mes yeux.

Je fermais alors la porte de l'arène derrière moi, et je réalisais soudainement que j'étais proche de mon plus beau rêve: La liberté. Réalisant ce qui m'arrivais, je souris, et quelque chose venait de disparaitre de mon esprit. Comme si j'y avais pensé juste avant, mais que la joie et le soulagement que je ressentais l'a fait s'évaporer de ma conscience. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions et regardais face à moi.

Il faisait déjà froid dans l'arène, mais être dans les couloirs, était encore pire. Une brise glaciale passait juste à coté, et je frissonnais avant de m'enrouler de mes bras. Je levais les yeux et regardais des deux cotés en fixant les longs couloirs mal illuminés. Je vis aussi l'obscurité, les ténèbres au fond des tunnels qu'étaient les couloirs. Je n'entendis pas un bruit, pas une mouche voler. C'était le silence le plus complet, et j'avais l'impression d'être une souris dans la cage du chat.

Ok.

C'était maintenant, ou jamais. J'étais peut-être libéré de mes chaînes, mais il me restait encore à sortir d'ici, afin de pouvoir prendre un bateau, un dragon, n'importe quoi, et partir loin, très loin. Hors de question de me planter, si quelqu'un me voyait, c'était foutu. Adieu la liberté.

Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Je pris sur moi, et laissais mes bras tomber le long de mon corps, essayant d'avoir confiance en moi. C'était la méthode à avoir si je voulais m'en aller. Je regardais des deux cotés.

Euh oui, mais par où aller ? Gauche ou droite ?

Génial. Je n'avais même pas fais un pas que j'étais déjà bloqué. Comment ça se passera pour la suite ? Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. Les bourreaux. Par où partent-ils après venus ? De quel coté ils arrivaient ?

Gauche.

C'était à gauche, j'en étais certain. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, ne l'oublie pas. Je soupirais, pris une inspiration en remplissant mes poumons, et me décidais à tourner à droite, me décrochant enfin de cette maudite porte en fer. Je ne devais faire aucun bruit, et ma prothèse en acier qui frottait le sol n'arrangeait franchement rien. Il fallait éviter de me dresser complètement, d'être totalement droit. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas marcher, et avec ma douleur au dos, c'était un peu plus insupportable à chaque seconde.

Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre. Pas maintenant, pas si près du but.

Je me raclais la gorge, un voile sur mes yeux par l'obscurité, et mes doigts effleurèrent le mur en pierre. Je me détachais légèrement de la paroi quand j'entendais des voix étouffés, des exclamations, des rires. Les mêmes échos que j'avais entendu quand j'étais sorti, embarqué par Dagur pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Je secouais la tête, et tentai de me concentré à nouveau pour ne pas perdre de temps. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait m'éloignait de la liberté.

Mes yeux se plissèrent dans le noir, et je me bloquais sur place quand j'arrivais enfin à la fin du couloir. Ce fut une nouvelle intersection, et je détestais les dieux pour me pousser à faire des choix dont j'ignorais la réponse. à droite se trouvait au fond une grande porte en bois, et de l'autre coté, deux portes seulement un sur un mur, et l'autre sur l'opposé.

Je n'étais vraiment pas sorti d'affaire.

L'inquiétude et la nervosité montait petit à petit dans mon esprit, et je lançais un regard des deux cotés en soupirant. Je regardais alors la porte en bois géante à gauche, et en entendant encore les rires et les bruits insésent de festivités, je compris facilement que c'était la Grande Salle. C'était l'endroit à ne surtout pas aller. Je tournais alors la tête vers la droite, et regardais les deux portes avant de m'approcher vers la plus proche.

Quelqu'un pouvait sortir n'importe quand, il fallait alors que je fasse vite.

Sentant ma respiration s'accélérée par la peur d'être surpris à n'importe quel moment. C'était horrible. Ravalant ma salive je me penchais vers la porte, et collais mon oreille contre celle-ci, écoutant ce qu'il y avait derrière. J'attendais un instant.

-.. ouai.. je crois qu'Alvin y ai..

Je me décalais soudainement du bois en comprenant qu'il y avait des personnes derrière. Je tentais vainement de faire ralentir les battements de mon cœur, et je me tournais alors rapidement vers l'autre porte en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il fallait faire vite. Je me collais alors contre la porte pour écouter les sons à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien.

Je me figeais soudainement.

\- Allez Conan, je t'invite à boire une bière !

Les voix derrière se rapprochèrent, et furent moins étouffées.

Ils allaient sortir.

Et pas n'importe qui: les bourreaux.

Mon cœur s'arrêtait, et ma respiration se bloquait dans mon œsophage. Une tâche s'étalait dans mon dos, et je paniquai. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, dans tous les angles, et je me mis alors à courir pour aller au bout du couloir. Je faillis glisser, et au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit, je me cachai en bâtonnet contre le mur de l'angle. J'entendais leurs rires, et je fermai fermement les yeux en me pinçant fortement les lèvres.

Pas par là, pas par là, pas par là.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. On ira saluer le Conquérant après une choppe ou deux !

\- C'est un bon plan ! Je te suis Ronal.

La Grande Salle. Je l'avais dépassé, elle n'est pas dans ma direction, elle est au sens opposé. Je rouvris les yeux, et j'entendis les rires et les pas s'éloigner de l'autre coté, la porte s'ouvrant en un écho, et se refermant par la suite.

Puis plus rien.

N'entendant plus rien, plus de menaces, je poussais un long soupir de soulagement, mon cœur battant à nouveau. C'était vraiment pas passez loin. Je réalisais maintenant que tout pouvait arriver, et qu'il ne suffisait pas d'être sortit d'une prison pour être libre. Je me passais une main sur mon front brûlant, et je pris une grande inspiration, expirant, et je sortis de ma cachette.

Rien en vu. J'allai alors au plus vite la porte, écoutant un instant, puis vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait personne, l'ouvrit doucement.

L'ambiance changeait subitement. Ouvrant la porte avec lenteur pour éviter tout grincement qui pourrait me trahir, je regardais ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il n'y avait qu'un long couloir, avec au bout une immense porte en bois, identique à celle de la Grande Salle. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait, ce fut la seule porte à gauche dans le couloir ouverte. J'entendis des rires, plusieurs voix qui résonnaient, la lumière de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se reflétant sur le sol.

Je ne cessais de fixer les yeux ronds la lumière qui se propageait, et les ombres dansantes en dedans. Là c'était impératif. Le moindre de bruit, et j'étais mort. Les battements dans ma poitrine triplèrent, et je refermais la porte derrière moi en ne devient pas mon regard des ombres. Leurs paroles étaient le seul son percevable dans le couloir, et je me concentrai sur celles-ci, faisant un pas en avant.

Je crois que jamais dans ma vie je n'aurai marché aussi doucement. Je m'approchai du mur pour éviter que les sons de mes pas ne résonnent, et je faisais en sorte de ne pas trop tarder sur mon pied métallique en avançant. Bientôt, je fus au bord de la limite, et je me collais contre la paroi de tout mon corps en écoutant ce que les hommes disaient. Et d'après les ombres, ils devaient être quatre.

\- Alvin est toujours dans ses appartements ?

\- Ouai. La fête a dû le fatiguer.

\- La fête ? épuiser Alvin ? Nan. Il doit surtout en avoir marre.

\- Sans doute. Surtout du Conquérant !

\- C'est qu'il est vachement têtu.

\- Ouai. Et c'est pas Lissa qui va lui faire cracher quelque chose.

\- Quoi Lissa ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Bah elle passe beaucoup le voir pour lui donner à bouffer. Va savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas !

\- Surtout qu'ils sont tous les deux insignifiants.

\- J'suis sûr qu'il se l'ai déjà fait !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais ouai !

\- Quand t'es tout seul dans une cellule pendant un sacré temps, y doit en avoir des choses qui se passe dans ta tête quand t'es face à une femelle.

\- Eurk !

\- Eux deux ! T'imagines en plus ?

\- Un fantasme avec ses chaines et tout..

\- Arrête, c'est dégueulasse !

\- N'empêche, c'est pas con ce que tu dis..

\- Bork, t'es immonde.

\- Mais pas ça abruti ! Je parlais du fait qu'elle passe beaucoup le voir. Si il lui fait confiance, elle pourrait enfin nous être utile, et nous rapporter des informations !

\- .. C'est pas con !

\- Alvin pourrait nous féliciter pour cette idée !

\- On aura le droit à la réserve toute une année !

\- Ho ho ! n'oubliez pas, c'est mon idée les gars !

Et ils rirent tous à l'unisson avec machiavélisme.

Je fronçais les sourcils et secouait la tête avec dégout en pensant à quelle façon ils osaient dire du mal de _nous_. Je refusais d'écouter encore leur conversation, et je regardais alors l'espace qui me séparait de l'autre paroi en face. J'aurai voulu grogner de mécontentement. Je me mis à réfléchir à une diversion, n'importe quoi. Je me penchais alors pour les avoir autour d'une table, et je réfléchis encore un instant.

Jusqu'à:

\- Hey les gars !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Traître qui venait d'arriver par une porte dans la pièce. Plus personne ne regardait vers ma direction.

C'était maintenant.

Priant avant, je ne fis qu'un bond, un seul saut qui avait coupé les ombres et la lumière au sol à peine une demi-seconde. Je me collais de nouveau contre le mur, et même si mon passage passait inaperçu, j'entendis un Outcast dans la pièce interrompre celui qui venait de rentrer.

\- Chut ! .. vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

Ma respiration se coupait, et je fermais fermement les yeux en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. Ne respire pas, ne bouge pas, ne respire pas, ne bouge pas. Un silence se poursuivit, et un des hommes rit à l'intérieur.

\- T'entends des voix mon pauvre !

\- J'aurais pourtant juré..

\- Oh ferme la !

\- Les gars, c'est franchement pas le moment, fit durement le nouvel arrivant

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Faut vraiment que vous veniez voir à l'arène intérieure !

L'ar.. c'était là où était ma prison, où je n'étais plus par ailleurs. Fallait que je me grouille de trouver la sortie, et vite. Les chaises se poussèrent dans la salle, et tous sortirent par l'autre porte. Et comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, y jetant tout de même un regard, je me mis soudainement à courir vers la porte au fond du couloir. Elle était immense, et je soupirais un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir à bout de bras. Et en voyant ce qu'il y avait derrière,

Je souris.

L'air frais me bouffait le visage, et le vent de la nuit m'enveloppait soudainement.

Et ça faisait un bien fou.

Surtout après avoir passé une éternité enfermé. Je fermais un instant les yeux en savourant cette agréable sensation, et en les rouvrant j'essayai de me concentrer de nouveau. Il ne fallait pas flancher, pas après tout ça. Je voyais alors que j'étais en haut d'une légère pente, comme i Berk en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il y avait au bout le port, je voyais la mer grise, la lune dans le ciel, des navires et quelques Traîtres sur les quais.

Un drakkar accostait, et plusieurs hommes se hâtèrent de sortir les cargaisons de la soute. C'était fou, même à quatre heures du matin, les Traîtres trouvaient encore le moyen de travailler et de boire en faisant la fête. C'était incompréhensible. Et en regardant les navires, je souris en ayant trouver un transport pour pouvoir quitter l'île des Bannis.

Ne pas se rater. Ne surtout pas se rater.

Je regardais alors sur la pente, et je vis des tonneaux et des caisses en bas de celle-ci. Je levais les yeux vers les quelques hommes sur les quais, et fronçant les sourcils pour me donner du courage, je me mis à courir avec furtivité vers les caisses, glissant sur la pente avant de bondir derrière un des tonneaux.

\- Allez dépêchez vous !

Les navires continuaient de se vider, et je soupirais de soulagement en comprenant que personne ne m'avait vu. J'étais à deux doigts de la liberté, de retourner chez moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi près du but. Assis contre le bois, je tentais de faire ralentir ma respiration en plaçant mes mains devant moi et en fermant les yeux. En les rouvrant, je dégageais un instant mes manches et fixais mes cicatrices douloureuses aux poignets. Et me sachant près de la fuite, je n'avais plus ce tic, je n'avais plus de démangeaisons. Fronçant les sourcils, et je tournais la tête sur le coté, et fixais les Traîtres en attendant le bon moment pour bondir.

\- HEY !, hurlait un qui arrivait par du coté de l'île, LE CONQUÉRANT S'EST ÉCHAPPÉ !

Oh oh.

\- QUOI ?! Allez chercher Alvin !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et en voyant l'agitation sur le port, je me mis soudainement à courir du sens opposé, courant vers la plage. Je n'avais pas couru depuis longtemps, et ça se sentait. Mes pieds étaient alourdis par le sable, et seule la lune pouvait m'aider à voir où j'allai exactement. Je frolais de près un rocher, et je regardais alors derrière moi. Personne ne m'avait vu, personne ne m'avait vu partir par là, personne n'était au courant de ma présence ici. Je souris.

BOUM

Je poussais un cri de surprise quand tout mon corps heurtait quelque chose face à moi. Je tombais lourdement au sol, ma tête tournant par le choc, et je gémissais légèrement de douleur. ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder devant moi. Je me redressais doucement de la terre, me tenant le crâne, et je rouvris les paupières en regardant face à moi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà..

Ma respiration était bloqué, une sueur froide coulait dans mon dos, j'étais paralysé face à Sauvage qui me regardait avec haine et malveillance. Oh non, pas ça, tout sauf ça. Il m'avait vu, repéré, j'étais foutu, c'était terminé. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche avec peur et angoisse, et je reculais comme je le pouvais comme si j'avais une chance de lui échapper. Sauvage rit, et grimaçait.

\- C'est Alvin qui va être content de te voir, Harold.

Me regardant encore une seconde, ses dents grincèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se penchait vers moi sans que je ne l'ai vu venir, et je hurlais alors qu'il me soulevait par le col comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Mes pieds pataugèrent dans le vide, et je gémissais en tentant de le griffer, de le mordre, de faire n'importe quoi.

Comme un animal.

\- Je sais pas comment t'as fais espèce d'enflure, mais après être passé voir le chef tu vas pas vouloir recommencer, fais moi confiance !

Non, je pouvais, c'était pas possible. Je vous en supplie, Odin, Thor, Balder ou même Loki, laissez moi un peu de répit, par pitié. Laissez moi une seconde chance, s'il vous plait, laissez moi _vivre_. Me voyant me débattre, le Traître rit face à moi à pleine gorge. Je serrais les dents, et lui arrêtait de s'esclaffer.

\- Alors maintenant tu vas me- AAAAH !

Je lui donnais un coup de ma jambe en fer dans le tibia, et hurlant de douleur, il me lachait aussitôt. J'atteris une nouvelle fois sur le sable avec lourdeur, et je levais les yeux vers lui, se dandinant sans grande grâce.

C'était maintenant.

C'était elle, ma deuxième chance.

Comprenant cela, mon cœur s'accélérait d'avantage, et je rampais un instant avant de me lever, et de courir. Pour ma vie. Ne pas s'arrêter, ne jamais s'arrêter. Une adrénaline surprenante s'emparait de mes jambes molles et faibles. Et n'ayant pas couru depuis très longtemps, j'avais du mal à les supporter.

Mon pied tremblait, et heurtant un tas de sable, je tombais en avant au sol, mes bras ayant amorti ma chute. C'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber là ! J'essuyai d'un revers de manche les grains sur mes joues et toussai avant de me redresser.

\- Il est là ! ATTRAPEZ LE !

Je tournais la tête en arrière, et vis avec horreur une vingtaine d'ennemis arriver des armes en mains, avec à la tête de la troupe Sauvage qui me regardait avec fureur. L'angoisse montait à nouveau, et j'eus affreusement peur, un frisson me parcourant de la tête aux pieds. Cours ! , hurlait une voix dans ma tête. Je me redressais soudainement, et courait de toutes mes forces.

Jamais je n'aurais couru aussi vite, et ma gorge était sèche, brulante, c'était affreux. Mes poumons étaient chauds, et mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Ils étaient derrière moi, fallait que je trouve un moyen de les ralentir, pour pouvoir m'en aller et vite. Les entendant hurler à l'arrière, je me mis à lever les yeux vers le haut, cherchant un truc, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose.

Tournant les yeux à gauche, je vis un poteau retenant un des quais, une corde suspendue sur le coté par dessus une petite dune. Je me mis à prier en soufflant un bon coup.

Pourvu que ça marche. Pourvu que ça marche.

Je courus vers le poteau, et sentant mes pieds s'alourdirent de nouveau, je sautais. Je criais de surprise, et je m'accrochais à bout de bras à la corde suspendue lors de mon saut, tirant le plus possible dessus sur le peu de temps que j'avais.

Et la chance me sourit enfin, puisque le bois de la poutre était pourrie. ça s'effritait, et je lâchais la corde, manquant de tomber, et je repris ma course alors que le poteau s'écroulait derrière moi. Certains Traîtres se faisaient écraser, d'autres furent stopper, d'autres encore hurlaient et plus particulièrement Sauvage.

Ne regarde pas derrière toi, continu de courir.

Puis soudain, miracle.

J'aperçus sur la rive là-bas, m'appelant et m'attendant, une barque. Je la voyais, et un sourire se formait sur mes lèvres, et de l'espoir naquit à nouveau. Je courus, et j'arrivais enfin face à elle. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je rentrais à moitié dans l'eau glacée, poussant la barque dans la mer.

Le temps m'était compté.

L'eau m'arrivait à la taille, et je tournais la tête en arrière pour voir les Traîtres se rapprocher dangereusement de moi avec vitesse, voulant à tout prix me ramener en enfer. Jamais. Jamais ça se passera comme ça, jamais. Je sautais dans la barque, m'étalant à l'intérieur, et je marmonnais tout en tournant sur moi-même jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin les rames.

\- Ok ! ok.. ok..

Ne panique pas, ne fais pas n'importe quoi, et rame ! Je les prirent en mains, et commençais à ramer avec le peu de force qui me restait, mettant tout ce qui me restait pour partir en mer. Je m'éloignais doucement de la rive, et je voyais des hommes rentrer dans l'eau en espérant me rattraper, brandissant leur poing en l'air en jurant. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus, gémissant de souffrance par mes bras et par mon manque important de souffle, hurlant presque mon envie d'en finir vite.

Sauvage donnait un coup de bras dans l'eau, et j'aperçus alors avec peur Alvin descendre de la Grande Salle au loin. Même à une trentaine de mètres de la rive, j'apercevais son regard meurtrier, un regard qui aurait rendu mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Continuant de ramer, fixant ses yeux menaçant, je dépassais bientôt la limite, et l'île disparut progressivement de ma vision par un épais brouillard.

Le brouillard me cachait la vue, et ce fut le silence complet, seul le son de mes rames plongeant dans l'eau se faisait entendre.

Une minute passait, et j'arrêtais alors de ramer en fixant l'épaisse brume avec de gros yeux. Il n'y avait plus de barreaux, plus de chaines, de bourreaux, de fer, plus de douleur insupportable, de torture. Il n'y avait plus rien, sauf moi vivant.

Et la liberté.

Regardant un instant face à moi, je perdis le souffle.

\- Je suis libre.

J'y revenais pas. J'avais réussi.

Un sourire se dessinait alors sur mes lèvres, et j'éclatais un léger rire. Encore un, puis l'euphorie m'emporta. Je laissai ma tête basculer en arrière, craquant littéralement par le poids immense du soulagement.

J'ai réussi, j'ai enfin réussi à partir, à m'échapper après tant de temps. J'allai revoir ma famille, retrouver Berk, enfin. Enfin après tant de temps à espérer, à rêver, à souffrir. Rien au monde ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux, plus soulagé, rien.

Riant encore, des larmes de joie coulant sur mes joues, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits en hurlant un bon coup dans l'espace par dessus ma tête. Le vent fouettait mon visage et mes cheveux, et je me sentis revivre à nouveau. Je posais une main sur mon cœur, le sentant battre, et j'essayai de me reprendre, cherchant les rames sur mes cuisses. Mais je sentais quelque chose de ma poche de pantalon. Sans que je n'y réfléchisse d'avantage, la curiosité m'emporta, et je fouillais dans ma poche pour sortir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Et en ouvrant ma paume,

Mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Je sentis mon sourire s'évaporer, et toute ma joie disparaissait de ma conscience. Je regardais la lavande, des pétales sur mes doigts, et son odeur vint comblée celle de la mer. Je me rappelais soudainement de la chose qui s'était échappée de mon esprit: c'était Lissa. Je l'avais enfermé à ma place, je l'avais abandonné, et je n'ai pas fais marche arrière.

Elle avait pourtant fait tellement pour moi, elle a tout fait pour m'aider, et de mon coté, je n'ai que.. me servir d'elle. à contre-coeur. Je me sentis tellement mal à cet instant, honteux. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir dans ma poitrine, et je sentis mes yeux me piquer en revoyant son regard avant de la laisser.

Mais il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus faire retour en arrière, jamais plus je la reverrais, il fallait que je me fasse une idée. Alors pourquoi j'avais tellement mal à cet instant ? Je fermais les yeux, et je refermais ma main, prenant une grande inspiration. Oublie Harold, oublie. Le silence régnait encore un instant, le doux son des vagues me berçant.

\- ..Allez !...

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent, et mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je levais les yeux face à moi, fixant le brouillard, et j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelque chose, une voix, j'en étais certain. Etais-je encore proche de l'île ? Je m'étais pourtant assez éloigné pour ne rien entendre..

\- .. Du nerf !..

Je plissais les yeux, me penchant sur la barque en la faisant légèrement vaciller, et j'attendais. J'étais peut-être devenu fou en fin de compte.

Et au moment même où je me perdus dans la fumée, j'aperçus, sortant de la brume, une proue, une coque, une voile, des mâts. Un bateau surgit.

Mes yeux furent exorbités, et tout s'écroulait autour de moi, tout affrontait quand je compris ce que c'était.

Je vis à l'avant du navire, à coté de la barre, Alvin. Il était là, droit, et quand il me vit, il sourit.

\- IL EST LA !

Jamais le sort ne s'était retombé sur moi à ce point là. Jamais les dieux ne m'ont autant mépris qu'à ce moment.

\- Non.. non.. NON !

Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, c'était injuste, tellement injuste. Mon souffle me prenant la gorge, je paniquai en cherchant les rames, et les plongeant de nouveau dans l'eau, je me remis à ramer, encore et encore, de toutes mes forces, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je n'avais pas le droit.

Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cela ?

J'avais envie de pleurer, de me jeter dans l'eau, de tout simplement arrêter. Stopper cet enfer, de dire: Non. Je n'en peux plus. J'abandonne. J'avais envie de mourir, tout simplement. Continuant de ramer, je manquais de plus en plus d'énergie et de rigueur. Le bateau au loin s'approchait avec beaucoup plus de vitesse que je ne l'aurais pensé. Sa vitesse, était considérablement supérieure à la mienne, je n'avais quasi aucune chance de m'en sortir face à ce monstre.

Mais je me devais d'essayer.

Je ne cessais de le regarder, mes bras travaillant durement, et j'entendis des Traîtres hurler de leurs voix graves. Et plus le navire se rapprochait, plus leurs voix étaient distinctes. N'abandonne pas, n'abandonne pas, ne cessais-je de me répéter. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais retourner là-bas, pas encore. Le fait de me dire que peut-être je reviendrais là-bas, dans cette prison à nouveau me faisais peur, m'effrayais, m'insupportais.

\- Préparez les canons, avait dit Alvin

Les canons ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Je m'attendais au pire. L'eau commençait à s'infiltrer dans la barque, et en levant les yeux vers le bateau ennemi, j'avais l'impression que celui-ci ralentissait. Et ce n'était pas une illusion, il ralentissait vraiment. Je lançai un regard interrogateur dans le vide, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ce qu'il se passait, je ne comprenais plus rien.

Le bateau se mettait droit, face à moi. Tellement droit et docile que j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait se tramer derrière ça. Je m'étais de moins en moins de conviction dans mes gestes, et je fus submergé par l'incompréhension. Je vis alors deux énormes canons se lever à l'avant de la proue, tout droit diriger vers moi.

Oh non.

J'essayai de ramer d'avantage, mais je compris que cela ne servait à rien. Je tenais tout de même fermement les rames, et je fixais le navire les yeux plissés, et le souffle batifolant.

\- Prêt ?!

Soudain silence.

_Puis je vis la mort._

\- FEU !

Les canons tirèrent, et du feu s'échappait comme une balle, traversant la mer jusqu'à venir à moi. Je hurlais à pleine gorge, les yeux écarquillés, et avant même que la barque prit feu, je sautais dans l'eau.

La barque s'enflamma aussitôt dans une explosion apocalyptique, et tout mon corps fut soudain paralysé et dévoré par l'eau gelée de l'océan.

* * *

Un silence s'était répandu sur l'épave flottante, et le bateau des Outcasts se rapprochait alors de l'endroit où avait plongé Harold. Certains Traîtres se penchaient par dessus le bord, regardant l'eau avec des regards furtifs, et d'autres tiraient sur des cordes des voiles pour faire ralentir le drakkar. Des murmures se répandaient sur les faibles vagues, et Alvin regardait du haut du pont-avant l'eau au dessous de la coque.

Il levait alors les yeux vers le ciel, et il le vit couvert de nuages noirs. La pluie commençait à tomber, quelques gouttes tombant déjà sur les barbes des hommes et le bois du pont dans un petit son. Sauvage s'approchait doucement d'Alvin, parlant doucement pour ne pas troubler le silence.

\- Alvin, peut-être qu'il est..

\- Tais-toi.

Il fit claquer sa langue, et reportait son regard sur l'eau grisâtre. Tout le monde commençait à se dire que le Conquérant s'était sans doute noyé, ou a finalement brûlé. Jusqu'au moment où une tête brune remontait à la surface, prenant une énorme inspiration.

\- Ah !

Harold se remplissait les poumons à fond, mais à moitié noyé, il se mit à tousser, coulant par sa prothèse en fer et par son manque de force pour la nage. Il descendait, remontait, ne voyant rien, pétrifié par le froid, le début de pluie lui tombant sur les yeux, il n'avait plus de moyen d'échapper à ces barbares. Prenant une énième inspiration, il replongeait.

\- Lancez ! hurlait un Traître

Un filet se jetait dans la mer dans un claquement, et disparut avant que les Traîtres ne tirent dessus pour le faire remonter. Le filet frôlait la coque, et ils regardèrent par dessus-bord pour apercevoir le Conquérant des dragons à l'intérieur à moitié en train de se débattre.

\- Videz le sur le pont, ordonnait Alvin en descendant du pont avant

Le filet passait par dessus-bord, et il se vidait aussitôt. Quelques poissons, et autres animaux marins s'éparpillèrent sur le pont, tandis que le corps du jeune homme s'étalait, trempé. Harold dû prendre un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Relevant la tête il toussait à pleins poumons, exténué et faible, puis à bout de forces, vomit. La nausée l'emportait, et se tint l'abdomen en gémissant de souffrance. Certains hommes poussaient des gémissements dégouter, et l'adolescent et il dû se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer, sur la mer. L'explosion l'avait rendu à moitié sourd, et sa tête se mit à tourner par l'hypothermie.

Le choc ne l'avait pas rendu indifférent.

Car en voyant clair et en comprenant qu'il était sur le bateau des Traîtres, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait échoué et qu'il avait perdu. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux, et de ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Il toussait une nouvelle fois, crachant l'eau qui s'était accumulée dans ses alvéoles et essuyait son visage trempé. Le bruits des pas qu'émettaient Alvin se succédèrent sur le bois du pont dans un son crispant et horrible. Bientôt, il se trouvait face au Conquérant des Dragons, le jaugeant de haut, comme le ferait un roi sur son esclave. Il haussait un sourcil et il lui crachait presque sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as cru au juste, hein ?

Le jeune homme levait finalement les yeux vers lui, exténué et tremblant.

\- T'as cru pouvoir m'échapper ? T'as cru pouvoir partir, c'est ça ?

La pluie continuait de tomber un peu plus fortement que le commencement, et Harold ne le quittait pas des yeux, sentant le pire approcher.

\- Personne ne peux quitter l'île sans ma permission. Personne.

Alvin se tut un instant. Harold le regardait à moitié conscient, et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, le Traître levait son genou, et le cognait contre son estomac. Le jeune homme hurlait de douleur, se recroquevillant, et Alvin le frappait de nouveau avec hargne.

\- et c'est pas une personne comme TOI qui va TRAHIR CETTE RÈGLE ! QUAND JE DONNE DES ORDRES ON-

Il donnait un coup.

\- RESPECTE !

Un autre.

\- LES !

Un énième bien trop violent.

\- ORDRES !

Harold gémit encore un instant, puis tellement emporté par la souffrance, poussait un cri muet, les yeux fixant le vide comme un mourant. Il se mit alors à tousser, crachant du sang en abondance sur le pont. Un filet restait accroché à sa lèvre, et Alvin hurlait à nouveau en lui donnant un nouveau coup dans la poitrine.

\- EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?!

Harold n'arrivait pas à répondre, sentant ses tripes remonter et son abdomen chauffer à l'extrême. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une hémorragie interne. Au moins, la mort l'aurait apportée plus tôt, et plus rapidement. La pluie continuait de tomber, et Alvin levait un autre sourcil, s'adressant aux hommes qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

\- Attachez-le à un poteau.

En train de perdre conscience, deux Outcasts lui prirent les bras et le soulevèrent avec force. Ils le trainèrent sur le pont glissant et le mirent à genoux, attachant ses poignets autour d'un mât, le crâne du garçon collé contre celui-ci. Un deux Traîtres relevait sa tunique par dessus sa tête jusqu'au coude, laissant paraître son dos nu et courbé à tous, les gouttes de la pluie lui tranchant déjà la peau.

Alvin se mit derrière, fixant l'eau coulant sur sa colonne vertébrale. Sauvage se mit à ses cotés, et le chef tendit sa main sur le coté, un de ses hommes lui donnant un fouet dans la paume. Le tenant, Alvin se tournait vers Sauvage et lui lançait un regard inquisiteur.

\- Sauvage, aurais-tu l'honneur de te charger de cette peine ?

Sauvage le fixait, et sourit en hochant la tête avec impatience et envie. Le chef lui tendit le fouet, et il le prit en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Avec plaisir, chef..

Il lançait un regard au fouet dans sa main, et s'approchait alors du prisonnier à plat en se mettant tout de même à une légère distance. Il sourit comme un sadique, et en levant soudainement le bras,

SHLAK !

Harold hurlait aussitôt de toutes ses forces en sentant le fouet lui trancher le dos. C'était presque pire que le fer rouge, pire que toutes les souffrances, pire que la solitude. Avec sa côte cassée et sa fracture à la colonne vertébrale, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, et ses larmes de souffrance se mélangèrent aux gouttes salées de la pluie.

Sauvage rit de plaisir, et le frappait une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme continuant de hurler à pleine gorge. Des entailles se firent sur son dos, du sang se mélangeait aussi à l'eau comme une source. Les Traîtres sourirent, Alvin eut un air victorieux sur le visage et Sauvage prenait un véritable plaisir à fouetter le prisonnier. Il entendait même rire les dieux dans le ciel, le pointant du doigt comme si ils montraient une distraction.

L'adolescent serrait les poings, et hurlait encore. Mais pas seulement aussi par la douleur, mais aussi parce qu'il réalisait qu'il était passé à deux doigts de la liberté, il a failli retourner aux près de ses proches, mais il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivera jamais.

Il était condamné.


	24. Chapter 24

**Nouveau chapitre :D plutot cours, mais ça en vaut la peine du moins j'espère x')) les Berkiens arrivent bientôt ! et nous saurons enfin ce qu'il se passe là-bas ;P Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ et je vois aussi que certains me détestent parce que j'ai ramener Harold sur l'île.. bah quoi ? j'aime donner de faux-espoirs, et c'est pas fini croyez moi! :D Bref, merci encore et bonne lecture ! PEACE ! ;)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXIV

La mort l'entourait de ses bras, la mort voulait l'accueillir, la mort était là avec lui. Elle était tout le temps là avec lui.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en un grincement strident, et le Traître balançait le corps presque mort du Conquérant des dragons à l'intérieur, celui-ci atterrissant sur les pavés sales comme si il était inconscient. Harold essayait d'utiliser ses bras pour tenter de se redresser, mais il n'y arrivait pas, ses mains s'écrasant au sol. Il ne pouvait même pas hurler, le bandeau sale étant attaché autour de sa bouche.

Il abandonnait, et l'homme derrière le relevait avec la force d'un bras. Il le conduisit jusqu'au fond de la prison, le mettant assis contre la paroi. Harold avait les membres mous, comme une marionnette ou un pantin articulé, et il avait la tête baissée, le regard vide.

Vidé de tous sentiments ou expressions.

Il était retourné au point de départ, à là où la fatalité s'abattait sur lui , où tout espoir semblait effacer. Il était revenu à l'obscurité, alors qu'il était enfin retourné à la lumière, il était à nouveau enfermé, alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir l'air frais de la nuit, il était emprisonné, alors qu'il était libre.

Comment ne pas perdre espoir après ça ?

Les rêves ne duraient jamais longtemps avec le pauvre petit Harold.

Le Traître rattachait les bracelets métallique à ses poignets, et il se mit sur le coté où il se mit à tirer sur les chaînes. Les bras bientôt écartés, l'homme bloquait les chaînes avec le crochet et tournait la tête vers l'adolescent en le fixant. Lui, continuait de regarder un point invisible les yeux vitreux et brillants de désespoir et de détresse intense. L'homme le regardait de haut en bas, et se pinçait la lèvre en soupirant.

\- Je sais que je suis un Traître, et je n'ai de pitié pour personne.

Il soupirait et tapotait alors l'épaule du prisonnier en secouant la tête.

\- Mais je ne souhaite à personne ce qu'il t'arrive, petit.

C'était peut-être un ennemi, mais il était encore jeune. Affreusement jeune, et ça le Traître le réalisait.

Après avoir entendu cela, une larme coulait doucement le long de sa joue pour ensuite se faire imbibée par le tissu du foulard. Le Traître se relevait alors et sortit de la cellule, laissant le jeune homme abandonné à son triste sort.

Mais en quittant la prison, l'homme croisait sur son chemin quelqu'un venu passer voir le captif.

Entendant la porte en barreaux s'ouvrir de nouveau, Harold levait légèrement les yeux et regardait alors avec malaise Lissa qui rentrait. La jeune fille s'avançait jusqu'à lui, et s'agenouillait en plantant son regard dans le sien. Harold remarquait ses larmes séchées sur ses joues, ses yeux rouges, mais aussi sa haine et son amertume dans son regard. Il regardait ses yeux cyan, et son cœur se fendait dans sa poitrine. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en se rappelant soudainement de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il sentit son nez lui piquer, et un instant de silence s'installait, la rousse le fixant toujours.

CLAC

Lissa avait levée sa main, et avait frappée violemment le jeune homme . à tel point que sa tête virait sur le coté, et que le bandeau tombait autour de son cou, laissant sa bouche libre. Lissa, craquait.

\- POURQUOI TU AS FAIS CA ?!

Harold sentait sa joue chauffée et lui lancer avec horreur.

\- POURQUOI TU _M'AS_ FAIS CA ?!

Il fermait les yeux avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers l'adolescente qui semblait au bord des larmes, trahie et abandonnée. Par sa faute. Oui, parce qu'il l'avait laissé, sans se retourner, sans aucune pitié ou indifférence. Il l'avait enfermé à sa place et était parti sans n'être jamais revenu. à quoi bon dieu il avait espéré ? Elle tentait de se calmer, et elle serrait fortement sa mâchoire en le regardant avec une telle rancœur qu'elle rendit mal le jeune homme.

\- Tu t'es servi de moi ? demanda t-elle avec la voix tremblotante

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'a jamais répondu.

\- Tu t'es servi de moi, conclut-elle en hochant la tête

Lissa levait les yeux au ciel pour tenter de ne pas craquer, pas une nouvelle fois, et elle fronçait les sourcils en réalisant soudainement à quel point elle a été.. naïve.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter. J'aurai dû le savoir. Et pourtant.. je n'ai rien vu venir. Je m'étais jamais fais avoir de cette façon, et pour ça je te félicite. Je te félicite, parce que depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, tu as réussi à passer outre ma carapace, et tu m'as détruite. Tu m'as détruite, de l'intérieur. Et putain qu'est-ce que ça fais mal.

Il ne disait rien, et continuait de la regarder les yeux brillants, de honte, mais aussi de regrets. Car il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal. à elle, mais aussi à lui-même.

\- Comment j'ai pus être aussi bête ? Je me sens si.. conne. Comment j'ai pus croire ne serais-ce qu'une seconde que.. que le Conquérant des dragons s'intéresserait à une pauvre fille différente des autres comme moi ? J'ai cru que tu me faisais confiance, j'ai cru.. beaucoup trop de choses. J'ai bien trop espérer. Je m'étais bien dit que tu acceptais ma présence trop facilement.

Elle secouait la tête, et prit une inspiration tremblante se pinçant fortement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Est-ce que.. est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ?, dit-elle la voix faible et aiguë, tu te rends compte des sacrifices que j'ai fais rien que pour toi, rien que pour.. te voir sourire, des risques que j'ai pris pour te rendre heureux ?

Il baissait un instant les yeux vers le sol, et les relevait vers elle avec honte.

\- Quand je pense que tout a été planifié depuis le début. Je pensais que tu étais sincère, que tu pensais réellement ce que tu disais, mais en réalité.. tout ce que tu voulais, la seule chose à laquelle tu pensais c'était ton évasion. Et rien d'autre.

Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire que c'était faux.

\- C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Rencontrer mon modèle était mon plus beau rêve, et je vois aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai été stupide. Parce que je vois qu'en fait.. le Conquérant des dragons est égoïste. Et que c'est lui qui me fait souffrir, dit-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes, je te faisais confiance. Et tu as joué avec moi, tu n'as fais que jouer alors que je me laissais convaincre par ta sincérité.

Harold sentait son cœur ralentir et ses yeux piquer, il se sentait coupable, affreusement coupable. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les dieux lui en voulait. Parce que lorsqu'il croyait qu'il ne faisait que le bien autour de lui, il faisait souffrir les autres en réalité. Et par les autres, il pensait à quelqu'un qui comptait _vraiment_ pour lui.

\- Je croyais que tu étais différent, Harold. Mais je me trompais. Tu es comme les autres, crachait-elle, Non, tu es même pire. Tu es pire que tous les Traîtres, pire qu'Henrik alors qu'il m'avait anéanti. Tu es pire qu'eux. Je me rends compte que.. t'en vaux pas la peine.

Non. Pas ça. Tout sauf ça. Entendre ça de sa part était tellement horrible, ça faisait tellement mal au fond. Parce que Lissa avait cesser de croire en lui. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer, et la jeune fille laissait échapper un sanglot, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je me demande même comment j'ai pus croire que toi aussi tu partageais les mêmes sentiments que moi.

L'adolescent levait les yeux vers elle après ce qu'elle venait de dire, et restait bloqué les yeux vitreux, et le cœur battant de douleur. Cette révélation lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Mais c'était faux. Tout était faux. J'ai beaucoup trop espéré, je n'ai plus espoir en rien maintenant. Jamais je serais heureuse. Mais ça, tu dois t'en foutre, t'en a rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir..

Elle secouait la tête et acheva en détournant le regard et éclatant un autre sanglot.

\- Oublie-moi. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, plus jamais.

D'autres larmes coulèrent et elle secouait la tête en essayant de ne pas flancher face à lui. Elle fit claquer sa langue, et secouait la tête en se relevant.

Non, non, non, non, pas encore un malheur, pas encore, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en aille, plus de souffrance, plus aucune par l'amour du ciel.

Harold secouait vivement la tête, la bouche tremblante, et il réussit à attraper à la dernière seconde le poignet de la rousse. Celle-ci se tournait vers lui, le regard à la fois dur et fragile.

\- Attends, attends je t'en prie..

\- Lâche-moi. Tout de suite.

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, s'il te plait.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as a me dire, dit-elle en secouant la tête

\- Je ne cherche pas à ce que tu me pardonne, je sais.. je sais qu'après avoir franchi la porte, jamais je ne te reverrai.

Il avait dit ça avec beaucoup plus douleur qu'il ne l'espérait.

\- Mais je t'en prie... laisse moi dire ce que j'ai a dire. Laisse-moi... parler. S'il te plait.

Lissa le regardait un instant, hésitant. Devait-elle sans aller, ou écouter tout simplement ? Elle fit grincer ses dents, le jaugeait de haut en bas et gardait le silence. Harold n'attendit pas plus.

\- Je.. ce que tu dis est faux. C'est faux, insistait-il en secouant la tête, alors oui c'est vrai. Je.. je me suis servi de toi, je me suis intéressé à toi parce que tu étais la seule à détenir la clé, et tu étais la seule à avoir vu un être humain à la place du captif.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, et en entendant qu'il s'était effectivement foutu de sa gueule lui fut insupportable. Elle levait les yeux au ciel et voulu de nouveau s'en aller, mais Harold resserrait sa prise sur son poignet, les bracelets métalliques lui arrachant la peau.

\- Mais.. mais ça a changé. Je te le jure, ça a changé. Parce que j'ai appris à te connaître Lissa, j'ai fais ta connaissance, j'ai vu ta personnalité, tes défauts, tes qualités. J'ai appris à te faire confiance, et à ne plus avoir peur. J'aimais ta présence, et c'est toi qui me redonnait espoir, c'est toi seule qui m'aidait alors que j'attendais une famille qui ne pourra jamais me délivrer de cet enfer.

Ses sourcils se défroncèrent petit à petit et un air plus fragile s'emparait de son visage. Harold retint ses larmes, et se pinçait les lèvres.

\- J'ai été sincère, tout le long. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, tout ce que je t'ai dis, est vrai et je le pensais vraiment. J'ai jamais.. j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, Lissa. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le promets. Mais.. mais je t'en prie, essaye de.. essaye de me comprendre.

Il détournait le regard et regardait autour de lui en secouant la tête, Lissa ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- J'en peux plus de cet endroit. Je.. suis en train de péter les plombs. Je passe mon temps dans l'obscurité, à.. à devenir fou, à perdre les pédales. Je ne sens plus rien, je n'espère plus rien, je suis à bout, dit-il les lèvres tremblantes, J'en peux plus de devoir supporter tout ça, d'être.. torturé comme un animal. J'en peux plus de souffrir..

Il lâchait son bras, et il continuait de la regarder, l'adolescente ne bougeant pas. Elle restait, et Harold laissait échapper quelques larmes sur ses joues rouges, craquant de l'intérieur.

\- Regarde ce qu'il sont en train de me faire.., dit-il en levant les poignets laissant paraitre les cicatrices qu'avait formé le fer rouge, J'en peux plus. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé si je suis parti, si je suis pas revenu, mais..

Sa gorge se serrait et il prit une inspiration tremblotante en baissant les bras, faisant cliqueter les chaînes sur les pavés.

\- ... je veux revoir ma famille. Je veux revoir Krokmou, revoir le village, mes amis, mon père.. leur dire à quel point je les aime, et à quel point aussi je suis désolé.. Je veux juste..

Une autre larme coulait.

\- Je veux juste... rentrer _chez moi_..

Après avoir dit cela, il restait bloqué, la bouche entre-ouverte et le regard fixant un point invisible devant ses yeux. Il ne disait plus rien et il se mit alors à éclater un sanglot. Un autre, puis il craquait, un torrent de larmes l'immergeant. Il baissait la tête vers le sol, trop de poids sur le cœur et sur les épaules, et il collait son poing contre son front. Il fermait les yeux, ses bras passant par dessus sa tête et il se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en continuant de sangloter.

Comme un fou.

Lissa le regardait et soupirait doucement. Elle réalisait alors, qu'elle avait oublié beaucoup trop de choses. Elle avait oublié qu'il était un ennemi. Elle avait oublié qu'il était un prisonnier, elle avait oublié qu'il était torturé pour soutirer des informations qui couterait beaucoup. Et elle avait oublié qu'il était ici contre son gré.

Il avait une famille, une vie autre part qu'ici. Il a des ambitions, un futur et des amis. Il était prisonnier, et il n'avait que 16 ans.

Elle réalisait alors qu'elle s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas lui qui était égoïste, mais elle. C'était elle qui l'était, qui ne pensait qu'à son bonheur alors que c'était lui qui souffrait et mourait.

C'était elle qui avait tort.


	25. Chapter 25

**Désolé pour ce retard ! en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser! Prochain chapitre ? LES BERKIENS ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT **

Chapitre XXV

Elle était de retour.

Elle était revenue le hanter, le tourmenter, le dévorer encore et encore. Elle était revenue plus forte que jamais, plus présente encore et plus douloureuse et insupportable.

La solitude.

C'était pire, pire qu'avant, pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il a été torturé, arraché à sa famille, il a souffert le martyr, a dû survivre, a espéré, s'est effondré, à été abandonné, et s'est retrouvé de nouveau avec la solitude, en face à face. Harold avait tellement espéré ne jamais revivre cela encore une fois, et toutes ses phobies étaient réunis dans cette foutue cellule: La crainte, la faiblesse, l'obscurité, la solitude, l'impuissance.

Comment ne pas craquer après deux mois à supporter cela ?

Surtout qu'à présent, il était réellement seul. Il n'y avait plus Lissa, plus de personne sur qui compter. Il était abandonné, comme il l'avait abandonné.

La porte de l'arène s'ouvrit, le grincement strident se répandant sur les murs. Le prisonnier relevait doucement la tête, et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir pourtant sans surprise Sauvage arriver. L'homme ouvrit la cage et lançait le plat à l'intérieur, l'assiette glissant sur le sol avant de cogner la jambe du jeune homme. Harold ne réagissait pas, repoussant doucement l'assiette et baissant de nouveau la tête vers le sol en soupirant. Sauvage le regardait et secouait la tête, dépité.

\- Tu dois manger si tu veux vivre. Et même si t'es à bout je doute que tu souhaites crever alors que ton village compte sur toi.

C'était de la psychologie inversée. Il voulait qu'il reste en vie car sans lui, il ne pouvait plus rien. Et se servir de sa famille pour excuse était dégueulasse. Le Traître sourit, et levait les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et de partir, la porte claquant après sa sortie. Harold gardait encore un instant la tête levée, espérant l'entendre s'ouvrir de nouveau et de voir Lissa arriver.

Mais rien ne vint.

Il baissait les yeux, et vidait son esprit. Vidait son esprit de tout, de tous ses sentiments, de toutes ses souffrances, de toutes ses pensées, ses regrets, ses désirs, son âme. Il se vidait, et restait stoïque, fixant le vent les yeux vitreux en attendant, tout simplement. Les pavés prenaient d'autres formes sous ses yeux, ils changeaient de couleur, ils bougeaient parfois même. Ses illusions lui firent mal au crâne, et même l'esprit transparent, un visage lui barrait sa vision.

Lissa. Elle qui haïssait plus que tout la maltraitance, elle qui était différente des autres Traîtres, pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ?

Il eut l'esprit tellement vague, qu'il crut pendant un instant que cela fut possible. Harold fermait les yeux, et se mit alors à prier des dieux qui pour lui n'existaient plus.

Il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose. Il devait croire que Lissa reviendrait.

Car désormais persuadé que jamais il ne partirait, il voulait qu'il y ai au moins une personne à ses cotés quand il mourrait.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, le silence le berçant doucement.

\- _Les faux-espoirs sont plus dangereux que la crainte. Tu devrais te rappeler de ça._

Harold rouvrit les yeux, et regardait face à lui. Mais son cœur s'accélérait et il fronçait légèrement les sourcils en ne voyant personne derrière les barreaux. Il était seul, et il aurait juré avoir entendu une voix. Une voix... familière. Beaucoup trop familière.

-_ Hey. Ici p'tit oiseau._

L'adolescent entendit de nouveau la voix, et tournait alors la tête à sa droite. Et sa respiration se bloquait au fond de sa gorge quand il le vit.

Lui.

C'était lui-même, il se voyait dans le miroir brisé, plusieurs reflets se séparant et se coupant. Son reflet était indépendant, le fixant dans les yeux comme si ce n'était pas lui. Le Harold dans le miroir était comme celui de ses cauchemars. Le Harold dans le miroir avait du sang sur le front, sur sa joue, ses cheveux étaient ébènes, sa peau était pâle et presque bleutée, sa tunique ressemblait à un tablier de boucher, ses yeux étaient rouges, et le jeune homme ne connaissait pas le sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres.

\- _Tu ne devrais pas attendre. Crois-moi. Ce serait se faire du mal._

\- J'ai déjà mal. Bien trop mal, répondit Harold en oubliant que parler à lui-même était surréaliste

L'autre Harold, le Reflet, sourit.

\- _Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, tout ce qui t'arrive, tu continu de croire, tu cherches en vain une raison de s'accrocher. Et ça, je ne comprends pas._

\- Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, dit l'adolescent en secouant la tête, je n'aurais plus de raison de rester sinon.

\- _C'est bien ça le problème. Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix rester ?_

Cette question rendit mal le viking. Elle était troublante, perturbante, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

\- Je... je comprends pas.

\- _C'est pas bien compliqué,_ rit le Reflet_, tu cherches une raison. Mais pourquoi ? Pour quoi faire ?_

\- Pour protéger mon village. Je dois garder le secret.

\- _Voilà la solution. Le meilleur moyen de garder un secret, c'est de l'emporter avec soi dans la tombe.._

Harold gardait le silence, et le Reflet continuait de légèrement sourire, le sang coulant sur son front.

\- Je peux pas faire ça... je n'ai pas le droit.

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu souffres assez comme ça, non ?_

\- Je suis un viking.. je.. ce serait devenir lâche.

-_ T'es pas un viking, Harold. Tu es faible, petit, sans valeur, et par dessus tout lâche. T'en a jamais été un._

Il déglutit.

\- Ma famille compte sur moi. Je peux pas les laisser tomber..

-_ Ta famille, ne viendra jamais. Deux mois sont passé, et aucune nouvelle, aucun signe, ils t'ont oublié depuis longtemps. Jamais ils ne viendront te sauver, ils t'ont abandonner. Tu es déjà mort pour eux._

Les yeux brillants, il essayait de ne pas croire ce qu'il disait, de ne pas prendre ça au sérieux. Mais quelque chose en lui, n'était pas indifférent à ces propos. Il secouait la tête, et ouvrit la bouche en prenant une inspiration.

\- Y'a.. y'a Lissa..

\- _Lissa ?_

Le Reflet explosait de rire, son visage se perdant dans les fissures du miroir pendant un instant. Il rit encore, et secouait la tête l'air de dire « quelle naïveté.» en le regardant de nouveau.

-_ Tu es tellement... ignorant, _crachait-il_, tu crois encore qu'après ce que tu lui as fais, elle reviendra ?_

Harold ne répondit pas.

\- _Tu espères qu'elle reviendra te voir, comme si de rien n'était ?,_ rit-il, _tu crois qu'elle te pardonneras ?_

Harold ne sut répondre, n'y arrivait pas, ne pouvait pas. La voix tremblante et les yeux qui commençaient à chauffer, il haussait les épaules avec incompréhension.

\- Peut-être... peut-être qu'elle pourrait..

Cette fois-ci le Reflet ne rit pas par son ignorance, mais par pitié.

\- _Mon pauvre garçon.._, dit-il en secouant la tête, _C'est toi qui a tout gâché. Je ne crois pas que tu te rends bien compte de la situation. Tu l'as abandonné, Harold. Tu l'as trahi, tu t'es servi d'elle. Tu t'ai foutu d'elle sans penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir et tu crois sérieusement qu'elle te pardonnera ?_

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal...

\- _Tu aurais dû le savoir pourtant. T'es parti, tu t'es pas retourné. Si Alvin ne t'avais pas eu, tu ne serais jamais revenu. Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas faire la même chose ? Elle ne te pardonnera pas, laisse tomber. T'es de nouveau seul, sans rien, sans personne. Comme avant._

Harold sentit son estomac se nouer, et sa gorge se serrer. Ce qu'il disait était vrai. Affreusement vrai.

\- _Alors, dis-moi. Pourquoi veux-tu rester ?_

Les larmes lui montaient rapidement aux yeux, et il serrait la mâchoire pour ne pas craquer.

\- _Autant tout arrêter. Tu as encore l'occasion de partir en héros avant de devenir complètement fou._

\- Nan, fit Harold en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Nan, j'suis... j'suis pas en train de devenir fou..

\- _Ah ouais ?, _rit le Reflet ce qui rendit mal à l'aise l'adolescent_, alors dis moi.. pourquoi tu me vois dans ce cas ? Pourquoi.. parles-tu, à toi-même ?_

Harold réalisait soudainement. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'en réalité, il parlait à lu-même depuis le début. Il baissait les yeux, les lèvres brisées, et une larme dévalait son visage. Il dû prendre un instant et quand il tournait de nouveau la tête vers le miroir, le Reflet avait disparu, et il se voyait de nouveau normalement. Il voyait son visage ravagé par les larmes, et la peur.

Il avait raison. Il perdait la tête, et était de nouveau seul.

Car elle était de retour.

Elle était revenue le hanter, le tourmenter, le dévorer encore et encore. Elle était revenue plus forte que jamais, plus présente encore et plus douloureuse et insupportable.

La solitude.

* * *

Le grincement strident résonnait sur les murs comme lors d'une pénitence, la porte de la prison s'ouvrant doucement avec son ombre sur le sol bougeant. Ronal et Conan s'entre-regardèrent avec le poignard et le fer rouge en mains, et s''avancèrent à l'intérieur de la cellule. Harold gardait la tête baissée, ne réagissait pas à leur arrivée.

Oui. Car depuis le début, pour la première fois, le Conquérant des dragons ne paniquait pas. Au mieux de hurler, de reculer, de se protéger avec ses bras, il ne bougeait pas, restait impassible, comme si il était endormi. Et pourtant il était bien éveiller, fixant le sol face à lui en attendant tout simplement qu'ils arrivent. Et ce manque de réaction ne laissait pas indifférent les deux Traîtres qui se lancèrent un regard avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers lui.

Même routine.

Conan tirait sur les chaînes, faisant écarter les bras du prisonnier, et Ronal attrapait déjà son bras mou en préparant la lame. Harold restait neutre, aucune expression se laissant paraître sur son visage. Ronal n'attendit pas plus, et entaillait son poignet en laissant le sang couler et tacheter le sol. Le jeune homme sifflait entre ses dents en fermant les yeux, puis ce fut tout. Conan haussait un sourcil, et gardant une main sur le crochet maintenant les chaînes en avançant la tête vers lui.

\- Bah alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ?, plaisantait-il

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

L'autre Traître haussait les épaules, et avançait le fer rouge brûlant jusqu'à la plaie. Le posant, Harold fronçait les sourcils, et ne fit que gémir longuement, sans s'arrêter. On aurait dit un dragon, un animal, une bête qui n'attendait seulement que l'on mette fin à ses souffrances.

Il aurait hurlé face à cette douleur, mais il ne fit rien d'autre que gémir. La souffrance qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui était tellement intense qu'il ne ressentait presque plus rien. Ça semblait tellement incompréhensible. Voyant que Harold ne réagissait pas plus, Ronal arrêtait et enlevait le fer en regardant Conan l'air interrogateur. Eux deux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, et haussaient les épaules en commençant à parler entre eux, oubliant presque le Conquérant.

\- Il est malade ?

\- J'en sais rien

\- Faudrait prévenir Alvin, non ?

\- Bof, pas la peine. Faut juste un peu forcer, et peut-être..

\- Tuez-moi..

Les deux hommes cessèrent de parler, et baissèrent le regard vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ses yeux vitreux fixant toujours le sol.

\- Tuez-moi.., répétait-il la voix faible et tremblante

Ronal passait son index dans son oreille, comme si il avait mal entendu, et haussait un sourcil en regardant toujours le Conquérant l'air inquisiteur.

\- Attends là, qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

Harold ouvrit doucement la bouche, sa mâchoire tremblant affreusement, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand il clignait des yeux.

\- Je.. je _veux_ mourir..

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Ils se regardèrent un long instant, ayant du mal à comprendre cela, et Conan secouait la tête avec incompréhension.

\- Bah et ta famille ? J'pensais que tu voulais les protéger..

Ils faisaient comme Sauvage. Mais ça ne servait à rien.

\- ça ne sert plus à rien..., murmurait-il, je suis déjà mort pour eux..je n'existe plus depuis longtemps, je n'ai plus.. plus personne...

Il plissait d'avantage les yeux, et les larmes furent encore une fois trop lourdes à porter.

C'était la première fois que les deux bourreaux le voyaient souffrir d'une autre façon que par le fer rouge.

Ronal se raclait la gorge, et se grattait le menton en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok. Nous te tuerons.

\- Ronal !

\- À la simple condition, que tu nous raconte tout. Que tu nous dises comment on dresse les dragons. Et on mettra alors fin à tes souffrances.

Arrêter la douleur. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. À cette pensée, en se disant qu'il arrêterait enfin de souffrir, qu'il n'ouvrira plus les yeux sur l'obscurité, sur l'emprisonnement, sur la solitude,... il ne pouvait pas espéré mieux. Car c'était la seule façon d'arranger tout ça, et le Reflet l'avait dit: Il avait encore l'occasion de partir en héros avant de devenir complètement fou.

Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter.

Ce ne serait pas terminé en héros. Ce serait partir en lâche. Il ne pouvait pas mourir en ayant laissé derrière lui ce pourquoi il s'était battu pendant deux mois à porter de mains de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller en laissant son peuple en guerre avec les Traîtres qui sauraient dresser les dragons par sa faute.

C'était tellement douloureux, il avait l'occasion de mourir, il s'était préparé, il s'était fait à cet idée et les dieux voulaient encore le faire souffrir avant de le laisser traverser la barrière. Il secouait alors la tête, serrant les dents, et éclatait un lourd sanglot.

\- Je peux pas... je peux pas faire ça..

\- Mais tu peux le faire, au contraire.

\- Non.. Non, j'ai pas le droit..

Les deux Traîtres soupirèrent presque à l'unisson face à son entêtement. Même au bord du sacrifice, il arrivait à leur tenir tête. Le blond soupirait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et se relevait en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « Dommage. ».

\- Tant pis pour toi. T'as eu ta chance.

Harold décrochait enfin son regard du vide, et levait les yeux vers lui avec un désespoir et une détresse incomparable. Ses yeux brillants grand ouverts, ses lèvres tremblèrent d'avantage.

-.. Quoi ?

\- T'avais le choix, et t'as préféré te taire, alors... j'espère que tu supporteras cela encore un moment.

Une sensation revint à nouveau, cet horrible sentiment qu'Harold maudissait plus que tout: La peur. Il secouait la tête, et Conan se relevait à son tour en laissant les chaînes bloquées par le crochet.

\- Non, non vous pouvez pas me laisser, vous pouvez pas..

\- Faire quoi ?, rit Conan, on est des Traîtres, notre job c'est de te faire souffrir et de récolter des informations. Et je vois que ce qui te fais souffrir ce n'est plus la torture. Mais la vie.

La vie a toujours été injuste avec lui, la vie ne lui a causé que des fardeaux. Elle lui a volé une mère, lui a volé une enfance, lui a volé l'amour de son village, la fierté de son père, la liberté, et même un futur et un avenir.

Ce n'était pas la solitude, ce n'était pas l'obscurité, ce n'était pas la différence.

C'était la vie, qui lui avait tout prit.

\- Je vous en supplie, ne partez pas, vous devez me tuer, vous devez le faire..

Les deux Traîtres sourirent, et s'écartaient du prisonnier en se dirigeant vers la porte en barreaux ouverte.

\- À la prochaine, p'tit oiseau !

\- Non ! S'il vous plait !, dit-il au bord de l'hystérie, TUEZ-MOI !

Ils rirent, fermaient la porte derrière eux, et sortirent de l'arène sous les hurlements désespérés du pauvre viking désarmé. Cela ne servait à rien, se disait-il, la vie n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Il arrêtait alors de hurler, et sanglotait alors.

Car les larmes étaient sans doute les dernières choses qui lui restaient.


	26. Chapter 26

**LIEN INTERDIT **

Chapitre XXVI

La pluie tombait, de lourdes gouttes d'eau salée s'écrasant sur l'île de Berk. Le ciel était gris, couvert de nuages sombres, et le vent soufflait sur la mer en laissant s'échouer sur les plages de galets plusieurs vagues périlleuses et tranchantes. Les vikings qui s'aventuraient à l'extérieur se plaignaient avant d'arpenter les montées et de se mettre à l'abri, les bottes couvertes de boue. Un d'entre eux glissait, et tombait tête la première dans une flaque sous des grognements moqueurs de dragons qui étaient perchés sur des maisons, insensible à la pluie par leur dure carapace.

Les Hooligans les plus téméraires continuaient malgré la tempête de terminer les charpentes des dernières maisons en reconstruction pour protéger les familles de l'orage. Seulement un bateau était encore en mer, mené par Mulch et Baquet, ramenant les dernières prises de la journée pour pouvoir nourrir tout le monde dans la grande salle avant la tombée de la nuit. Une mission dangereuse pour eux, sachant que la tempête semblait s'approcher de plus en plus.

Pendant que Dagur arrivait sur l'île des Bannis en cet instant, un autre navire s'approchait de Berk, presque emporté par les vagues et les secousses. Mulch ramenait sur son navire un filet à moitié remplis par différents poissons, et Baquet levait les yeux vers le drakkar qui s'approchait en plissant les yeux et en tenant d'une main le seau sur sa tête.

\- Mulch ?

\- Je suis occupé là, Baquet, répondit le brun en accrochant son crochet au filet

\- Mulch..

\- J'ai dis que j'ai pas le temps !

\- Tu crois aux navires fantômes ?

Perdant patience, Mulch levait les yeux vers Baquet en brandissant son crochet devant lui.

\- Quoi ?!

Baquet ne répondit pas, et levait tout simplement son bras devant lui, son index pointant un point devant lui, le regard rivé sur celui-ci. Mulch balbutia un instant et tournait enfin son regard dans la direction désignée. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lâchait alors le filet, celui-ci coulant au fond de l'océan.

\- LES BERSERKERS !

Il hurlait à pleine gorge, et les quelques vikings sur les abords de l'île l'entendait lancer l'alerte. Ils regardaient la mer, et aperçurent un des drakkars des Berserkers venir. Et après le désastre produit après la bataille qui s'était déroulé, il était hors de question que ça se reproduise. Un des hommes présent courut prévenir Stoïk, tandis que les autres se préparaient déjà avec des armes pour affronter les premiers arrivants.

Le navire n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la rive.

\- A L'ATTAQUE !

\- Non !

Les bras levés, ils se stoppèrent dans leur mouvement quand ils aperçurent Astrid à l'avant du drakkar, s'élever pour qu'elle puisse être visible. Les hommes s'échangèrent quelques regards un peu perdus, et quelques vagues s'échouaient sur la rive avant que le navire n'accoste. La pluie continuait de tomber à flots, et un Cauchemar Monstrueux, un Gronk, Un Braguettaure et un Dragon Vipère n'hésitèrent pas à sauter à l'eau pour aller sur terre ferme.

Les Berkiens ne comprirent rien à ce qui se passait, et l'un d'entre eux décidait alors de partir rejoindre celui qui était parti prévenir Stoïk pour assurer la fausse alerte. Le vent poussait encore un instant les voiles vers l'avant, et ce fut Gueulfor qui descendit en premier, les pieds plongeant dans l'eau de la mer.

\- Mais par Odin, Gueulfor, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!, hurlait un viking dans la rafale de vent

\- C'est bien trop long a expliquer, répondit le blond

Trempés de la tête aux pieds, Astrid et les autres de la bande descendirent du navire à leur tour, les jumeaux se poussant pour que l'un ou l'autre tombe dans l'eau.

\- Raccompagnez les enfants chez eux pour les réchauffer. Il faut que j'aille voir Stoïk, fit Gueulfor aux hommes avant d'être une nouvelle fois poussé par le vent, Faites attention à vous.

Les vikings hochèrent la tête avec un léger sourire, et le blond essuyait à l'aide de sa main de géant son visage trempé avant de faire quelques pas fatigués sur la plage de galets. Il laissait derrière lui le drakkar sombrer à moitié dans la mer, et tentait alors de traverser le village sans être emporté par les rafales de vent. Il regardait les derniers vikings encore dehors, et se dirigeait alors vers la Grande Salle où devait sûrement se trouver Stoik.

La pluie continuait de tomber à flots, et il arrivait enfin devant la Grande Salle. Il ouvrit la porte, et une vague de chaleur l'atteint directement, le soulageant grandement. Il ne tardait pas à fermer la porte derrière lui, et saluait rapidement d'un hochement de tête les vikings présents sur les tables.

Il se forçait à afficher un faible sourire, mais ne tardait pas plus sur eux en voyant le chef assis sur son grand fauteuil au bout de la pièce.

\- Ok mon Gueulfor, faut pas te louper maintenant, se dit-il à lui-même

Il prit une grande inspiration en se bombant le torse, et s'avançait malgré tout avec fatigue vers le chef de Berk.

Celui-ci le regardait arriver avec un air dédaigneux, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Le roux gardait les mains serrer sur les accoudoirs, et Gueulfor vint enfin face à lui, mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

\- Bonsoir, Sto-

\- Où étais-tu ?, demandait froidement Stoik

Gueulfor fut un instant bloqué par son interruption, et le roux reprit alors avec une légère rancœur dans sa voix.

\- Tu ne pars jamais voir Johann, tu attends qu'il vienne à Berk. Je n'ai pas cru une seule seconde Mulch quand il m'a dit cela. Et sachant que tu étais parti avec Astrid et sa bande d'amis, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Il a été démasqué un peu plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se raclait la gorge, et Stoik se levait de son fauteuil en soupirant avec fureur.

\- Cela va bientôt faire deux mois que je n'ai pas vu Harold, et tu m'assures à chaque fois qu'il part s'entraîner. Mais il serait venu au moins venu aider la reconstruction du village, il serait revenu pour manger à la Grande Salle, ou serait rentrer à la maison pour je ne sais pas moi, dormir ?

C'est que ça n'aurait pas durer longtemps.

\- Tu m'as duper depuis tout ce temps, et je n'ai rien vu. Je suis vraiment un mauvais père.

\- Stoik, ne dis pas ça, fit alors Gueulfor en soupirant

Le viking secouait la tête, et se rassit dans son fauteuil en se passant une main dans sa large barbe rousse.

\- Tu es un bon père.

\- Mmh.

\- C'est juste... qu'après votre dispute, je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à le revoir d'aussi tôt..

Il ne répondit pas après cela.

\- Et puis il est têtu.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison par Odin !, s'exclamait soudainement le roux, c'est mon fils ! Et j'ignore totalement où il...

Il se tut, puis reportait son regard sur le forgeron en face de lui.

\- En parlant de ça, que faisais-tu alors en haute mer si tu n'es pas allé voir Johann ?

Oh oh. Le blond se passait une main derrière sa nuque avec un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres, et se raclait la gorge. Ce n'était plus la peine de lui mentir, il avait le droit de savoir la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

\- ça.. ça va bientôt faire deux mois qu'on est la recherche d'Harold.

\- Tu veux dire.. depuis la bataille contre les Berserkers ?

Il hochait la tête.

Une inquiétude importante prit place dans l'esprit de Stoik la Brute. Son cœur se mit à s'accélérer, et une sueur froide coulait dans son dos. Presque deux mois. Deux mois qu'il était introuvable, qu'il était recherché, et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit quelque chose. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressentit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, le même que quand il s'était retrouvé face au corps inconscient d'Harold sous les cendres de la Mort Rouge.

La culpabilité.

Il se sentait affreusement coupable. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, ne s'était pas plus inquiété, ce ne s'était pas posé de questions sur son absence. Il n'avait pas le droit de se dire un bon père après cela.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se dit alors, qu'il n'en a jamais été un.

Laissant tomber son dos sur le dossier, il regardait le sol d'un air absent, dépité. Comme Harold lorsqu'il regardait en face de lui sans sentiments dans son regard.

\- Qu'as-tu a me dire ?.., dit-il avec voix basse

En apercevant son changement d'humeur, Gueulfor sut qu'il allait mal. Il le savait, car lui aussi, _il avait déjà ressentit cela_.

\- Avec Rustik, les jumeaux, Varek et Astrid, nous avons fouillé tous les recoins de l'île, tous les endroits où.. il aurait put aller. Mais rien. Pas une trace. Comme si il s'était volatilisé.

Stoik ne bougeait toujours pas, et le forgeron continuait alors.

\- Et si on est parti ces derniers jours, c'était parce qu'on est aller voir les Berserkers.

\- Dagur ?, fit Stoik en ne levant cependant pas les yeux

\- Oui. Mais il n'a pas Harold. On a dû se défendre, et on est parti sur un de leur bateau. L'orage s'est préparé, et les dragons ne pouvaient pas voler sous la pluie, alors... on a voyager ainsi.

Stoik se contentait de hocher la tête, et levait alors son regard vers son ami en face de lui.

\- Et toujours rien ?

Gueulfor se contentait de soupirer. Le roux n'en revenait pas, il était toujours recherché, et lui n'était même pas au courant. Le manchot soupirait longuement et haussait les épaules en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je sèche complètement. Je.. je ne sais pas où chercher, je ne sais plus. C'est.. impossible.

Stoïk se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se pinçait l'arrête du nez en prenant une grande inspiration. Comment ne pas garder son calme après ce qu'on venait de lui dire ? Son fils avait disparut. Et il était impuissant, et naïve.

BOOM

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit d'un coup, des rafales de vents et de pluie rentrant dans la pièce comme une tornade.

\- FURIE NOCTURNE !

Tous les hommes dans la salle se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de débarquer, et Gueulfor et Stoïk furent tout autant étonnés, les yeux écarquillés. Tous les vikings se mirent à s'exclamer par des cris et des hurlements, tandis que le chef et son ami se lancèrent un rapide regard avant de se diriger en courant vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, une bouffée d'air frais frappait leurs visages et ils essayaient tant bien que de mal que de voir malgré la pluie et la brume. Ils voyaient Mulch et Baquet au bord de l'eau, regarder le ciel l'air alarmé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!, hurlait Stoik dans le vent

Un rugissement aigu attira aussitôt son attention. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, une main en visière sur leur front, et ils plissèrent les yeux face à ce qu'ils voyaient là-haut. Une ombre passait sous la pluie, zigzagant avec beaucoup de difficultés entre les nuages. Son rugissement se faisant entendre sur toute l'île, et le dragon était encore à une trentaine de mètres de la rive.

\- … Krokmou ?, murmurait Gueulfor avec un fort accent

Il rugit une nouvelle fois, et son aileron en fer qui était bloquée fut soudainement frappé par un éclair. Le tonnerre ne grondait que deux secondes après, et les hommes sur le rebord poussèrent un hoquement de surprise par le choc. Le Furie Nocturne ne put planer encore plus, et il chutait alors vers la mer, avant de plonger dans un claquement sourd sous l'eau.

Et même sous le choc, Stoik n'oubliait néanmoins pas un détail: Il ne pouvait pas nager.

\- HOARK ! MANDAL ! HARY ! TOUS A L'EAU !

Les hommes appelés agirent aussitôt, et montèrent dans une barque accompagnés de Stoik, avant d'aller en mer en évitant d'être emportés par les vagues. Gueulfor fixait avec inquiétude la forme noire qui tentait de s'extirper de l'eau, et ce n'est qu'après qu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapides venir de derrière lui avec précipitation.

\- Gueulfor ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il se tournait, et aperçut alors Astrid, Rustik, les jumeaux et Varek arriver en courant complètement alarmés. Le blond soupirait en secouant la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon Dieu les enfants, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

\- Bah j'aurais bien voulu roupiller, mais..

\- La ferme Kogne' !, s'exclamait sa sœur en le frappant

\- On a entendu l'alerte, alors on a pas put s'empêcher de venir !, rattrapait Varek en plissant les yeux par le vent

Des rugissements stridents résonnèrent malgré le tonnerre, et furent mélangés par les cris et les ordres des quatre hommes sur la barque. Astrid regardait au loin, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut des ailes sombres sortir de l'eau avant de disparaître à nouveau.

\- Mais c'est..

\- DU NERF !, hurlait Stoik à bord en fixant le dragon à l'eau

Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus, et ils furent assez proche pour pouvoir intervenir. Stoik fixait le dragon un instant, et constatait avec évidence que c'était bien Krokmou.

Mais qu'Harold n'était pas là avec lui.

\- Ok les gars, lancez les cordes !

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent sur le champ, et lancèrent les cordes à l'eau. Le Furie Nocturne manquait à nouveau de se noyer, et les cordes tombèrent, Krokmou réussissant à en attraper une à l'aide de sa gueule. Stoik plongeait alors à l'eau, et aidait alors le dragon comme il le pouvait.

Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il avait vécu lors de la bataille contre la Mort Rouge, le sauvant du fond des mers.

Il sentait que le dragon était faible, épuisé, alors il tentait de ne pas faire tarder son sauvetage. Ils essayaient alors de le ramener vers la rive, et affolée et surtout impatiente, Astrid poussait un grognement nerveux avant d'aller vers la rive en avançant en courant dans l'eau.

\- KROKMOU !

Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus de la rive, et bientôt le dragon eut pieds. Le reste de la bande poussait des exclamations, la suivant de près, et bientôt ils hurlèrent presque à l'unisson pour sortir le Furie Nocturne de là. La pluie en plus de cela n'arrangeait rien. La barque fut bloquée par le sable, et Stoik aidait le Furie à remonter sur la plage, ainsi que toute la bande et Gueulfor. Le dragon poussait un autre rugissement perçant, et s'écroulait au sol, exténué.

\- Il est vivant ! Il va bien !

\- Il faut le ramener à la Grande Salle !, ordonnait Stoik

…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un souffle de vent, et tous les vikings dans la salle tournèrent leur tête vers celle-ci, apercevant le Furie Nocturne rentré à une lenteur importante pour un dragon. Le chef, Gueulfor, la bande d'Astrid, et Mulch et Baquet rentrèrent par la suite, poussant plusieurs exclamations à la fois pour éloigner les vikings du reptile. Il arrivait au milieu de la pièce, non loin du feu central, et Krokmou tombait au sol, mort de fatigue. La tête écrasée sur le sol, les yeux fermés et la respiration affreusement lente, Astrid se précipitait vers Krokmou en caressant sa tête avec inquiétude.

\- Par Odin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Stoik tentait de calmer l'agitation dans la salle, et s'approchait à son tour du reptile en l'observant attentivement.

Il avait des marques, des entailles sur tout le long de son corps, des éraflures et même des traces de sang séchées sur ses blessures. Ces genres de blessures que feraient des épées, des armes tranchantes. Quelqu'un avait fait ça, c'était certain. En regardant ensuite l'aileron brûlé, il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait voler sans Harold, et que pourtant il avait traversé le ciel sans lui. L'aileron a alors été bloqué, et pour qu'Harold fasse cela ce n'était pas pour rien. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Et peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, Krokmou n'était pas parti, il s'était _enfui_.

\- Il a besoin de repos.

\- Mais nous avons besoin de réponses, répondit Astrid en secouant la tête

\- Krokmou a sûrement traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour pouvoir être dans cet état là.

\- Et Harold n'est pas avec lui, alors lui continu de traverser ces épreuves dont vous parlez, chef. Et Harold n'est pas un dragon. Le temps nous ai compté, nous devons savoir où il se trouve au plus vite.

Stoik soupirait, et le dragon ouvrit doucement ses yeux verts, fixant un instant le vide alors qu'Astrid tentait de l'apaiser comme elle le pouvait, elle et ses amis.

\- Tu vas bien Krokmou ?, demanda t-elle doucement

Il se contentait de gémir, les hommes dans la salle le fixant tout en s'échangeant quelques questions par des murmures. Le seul qui ne parlait pas, et qui le fixait avec une immense surprise..

Ce fut Mildiou.

Le dragon essayait de bouger ses membres, mais Astrid de l'en empêcher pour éviter de lui faire du mal.

\- Krokmou, dit doucement la blonde, il faut que tu nous dise- enfin, que tu nous fasses comprendre, où se trouve Harold. Je t'en prie.

Baquet grattait son seau sur sa tête comme s'il s'agissait de son crâne, et Krokmou se redressait doucement après avoir comprit ce que l'adolescente lui avait dit. Car comme Harold le lui avait si souvent dit, les dragons devaient sûrement les comprendre.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ?, renchérit Stoik en s'approchant

Le dragon grognait en sentant ses blessures, puis essayait de se relever en tournant la tête de chaque coté, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait bien leur faire comprendre. Ils furent tous attentive à ses gestes, et en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Mildiou ouvrit grand ses yeux en tentant de s'en aller à pas de biche.

Mais trop tard.

Il se mit à renifler, et les pupilles du Furie Nocturne rétrécirent aussitôt. Il sortit ses crocs, et même à bout de forces, réussit à se montrer menaçant. Tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers Mildiou qui sourit nerveusement face au dragon.

\- Hey ho ! On se calme..

\- Mildiou ?, fit Stoik en fronçant les sourcils

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?, renchérit Gueulfor

\- Tu sais où est Harold ?

Il secouait la tête, puis la hochait, puis la secouait.. il était complètement paumé.

\- Non, bien sûr que.. non..

\- Il ment, fit Gueulfor en serrant les dents

\- Mildiou, si tu ne me dit pas la vérité, si tu oses nous cacher la vérité, je te promets que je t'enverrais aux Galères sans fléchir. Alors réfléchis bien.

\- Je ne cache rien.

Krokmou grognait d'avantage, s'avançant de plus en plus de lui. Tous les vikings autour s'écartèrent, et Mildiou fut bientôt collé contre le mur, lançant des regards nerveux au chef.

\- Euh, est-ce que vous pouvez dire à cet animal de partir ?

Stoik croisait les bras et le regardait sans broncher. Il mentait, il se savait pertinemment. Trop de temps sans voir son fils, et si Mildiou savait où il était, il devait le forcer à le lui dire. Le vieillard comprit alors qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Et avec un reptile qu'il n'aimait pas du tout prêt à l'achever face à lui, il devait se l'admettre: il était mal barré.

\- Faites quelque chose, par Odin !, s'énervait-il en donnant un coup de bâton sur le sol

Tout le monde le regardait droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, attendant tout simplement que le doyen du village parle. Il sentait le souffle du Furie sur ses cheveux, et serrant les dents, craquait.

\- OK ! Ok.

Gueulfor fit un signe à Krokmou de se calmer, et de reculer, tandis que Stoik fronçait un peu plus les sourcils. Mildiou fixait son chef dans les yeux, et toujours collé au mur, ravalait sa salive en se sentant effrayé face à son supérieur.

\- C'est.. c'est Alvin. Qui le détient.

Alvin. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux et s'entre-regardèrent avec étonnement, et presque avec.. évidence. Comment ne pas y avoir pensé avant ? Presque deux mois qu'il était partit, presque deux mois à être avec les Traîtres. Sachant qu'en plus de cela, Alvin était prêt à tout pour avoir des informations pour pouvoir dresser les dragons. Il était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour y arriver.

Pour Astrid, ce fut de trop. Elle hurlait de rage, et sortit sa hache aiguisée avant de la pointer vers le vieillard qui la regardait avec un grand étonnement.

\- CHEZ ALVIN ?!, lui crachait-elle au visage, ET DURANT TOUT CE TEMPS, TU NE NOUS A RIEN DIS ?!

\- Astrid, calme toi.

\- à quoi tu joues au juste, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois en tirer de voir un gamin être détenu par un de nos plus grand ennemis ?!

\- Elle l'a traité de gamin, tu crois que c'est bon pour moi ?, murmurait Rustik à l'oreille de Kognedur

\- Tu mérites de finir dans la gueule d'un Cauchemar Monstrueux pour ta trahison, espèce de salopard !

Gueulfor dût la faire reculer pour ne pas qu'elle enfonce son arme dans le crâne de Mildiou. Elle continuait un instant de hurler, le blond tentant de la calmer, et Stoik regardait avec rage le vieillard qui essayait malgré tout de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Chez les Outcasts, conclut Stoik en hochant la tête avec un air dépité, parfait. Mon fils était tout ce temps chez les Outcasts, et moi qu'est-ce que je foutais ? Je dormais sur mon fauteuil. Rien ne pouvait allez mieux.

Il rit comme un fou, et détournait les yeux en s'arranger deux ou trois poils de barbe.

\- Et je me demande après pourquoi mon enfant m'en veux. C'est moi qu'est complètement ignorant. Et vu l'était du Furie Nocturne, je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'il ai pu lui arriver.

Tous regardèrent Stoik avec désolation, et un moment de silence se suivit. Jusqu'au moment où, Mulch fit un léger pas en avant, l'air inquisiteur.

\- Chez.. chez Alvin ?

\- Oui c'est ça, soupirait Varek

Il se tournait vers Krokmou, fixant ses blessures et il songeait un instant, Baquet le regardant en grattant son seau sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mulch ?

\- Je sais ce qui ils lui font faire.

Stoik levait les yeux vers lui, et fronçait les sourcils face à l'incompréhension de sa phrase.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- J'ai vécu la même chose, avoua t-il, j'ai été.. emprisonné à l'époque moi aussi.

Tous se tournèrent vers le poissonnier, Gueulfor restant prêt de Mildiou pour ne pas qu'il se fasse la malle en entendant. Qui sait ?. Mulch soupirait et passait son crochet dans sa barbe brune.

\- Il y avait un trafic de navires. Et vous chef, aviez ordonné à trois de nos navires de transporter plusieurs caisses de produits rares et recherchés à Rome. Mais sur la route, c'est Alvin qui a prit d'asseau le drakkar et a retenu en otage les quelques marins à bord.

\- Oui je me souviens de ça.., fit alors Stoik

\- Il voulait nous faire parler. Il voulait savoir où allait les deux autres navires pour pouvoir en récupérer les cargaisons. Je refusais de vendre la mèche, alors la seule solution qui lui restait, c'était la torture.

Tous s'entre-regardèrent avec un regard indescriptible en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, puisque Alvin voulait connaître le secret du dressage des dragons.

\- Oh non..

\- Ses méthodes étaient abominables, inhumaines. Ce genre de torture faites à un animal, qui vous dévore de l'intérieur et qui vous rends complètement taré. Mais j'essayai de ne pas craquer, et il a finalement fait autre chose. Une technique ancienne, autorisée nul part ailleurs que chez les Bannis: le _**fer noir**_.

\- Le quoi ?, demandait Astrid

\- Fer noir, répétait avec horreur Gueulfor

\- Un soir, ils arrivent. Ils t'arrachent ton vêtement, et sortent le couteau et le fer..

Il soulevait alors sa tunique kaki, laissant paraître une longue et large cicatrice horizontal sur son abdomen. Certains retinrent des bruits de nausées, d'autres détournant le regard, Rustik se penchant vers Kognedur les yeux plissés d'horreur.

\- Je sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus, la cicatrice ou son bide.

Gueulfor lui donnait un coup derrière la tête, se souvenant un court moment qu'il le faisait souvent à Harold quand il faisait des bêtises quand il était enfant. Et même encore l'année dernière.

\- Ils t'ouvrent d'un seul trait le ventre avec un couteau. À ce moment, tu sens le vent te rentrer de l'intérieur, tu sens ton sang chauffer, tu sens même tes tripes bouger par cette simple ouverture. La douleur est vive, intense, et ce n'était encore rien jusqu'au moment ils posent alors le fer sur la blessure de toute sa longueur.

Certains grimacèrent en osant imaginer ne serais-ce une seconde ce que devait être cette souffrance.

\- L'abdomen est connu pour sa sensibilité, les nerfs sont très sensibles en effet à cet endroit, et Alvin sait pertinemment que la douleur est immense. Le fer noir, te fait proche de la mort. Très proche même, tu deviens martyr. Je n'ai pas tenu, j'étais souffrant et à deux doigts de mourir. Alors j'ai craqué et j'ai tout dis. Moi, un viking bourru, alors-

\- Alors imaginez Harold..., murmurait avec horreur Astrid

Elle baissait les yeux vers le sol et tournait le regard vers Stoik, les yeux exprimant beaucoup de choses à la fois. Tous restaient un instant bloqués, choqués. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à imaginer le petit Harold Haddock se faire torturé, surtout par Alvin le Traître, et ceci pendant deux mois.

Sachant que Mulch n'y ai resté que trois semaines.

Gueulfor soupirait tristement, fermant un instant les yeux en faisant face à l'horrible vérité.

\- Il est probablement.. enfin, il est peut-être..

\- Mort., acheva durement Stoik

Il détournait le regard, et se retournait, faisant quelques pas dos à ces amis. Son fils était sans doute mort, et il y a trois quarts d'heures, il n'était même pas au courant de son absence. Comment oser dire que c'était un bon père ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite avant sa disparition, c'était qu'il regrettait l'époque où ils tuaient les dragons.

Et c'était sans doute la plus grande peur d'Harold.

Il sentit rapidement ses yeux lui piquer et la honte, et la culpabilité monter comme un poids insupportable en lui. Une boule au fond de sa gorge se forma, et il serrait les poings tellement fortement que ses jointures se mirent à blanchir.

\- Stoik, peut-être qu'il ne l'ai pas..

\- Tu l'as entendu, Gueulfor. Je sais bien qu'Harold est.. fort. Mais la torture.. même les plus tenaces ne résistent pas. C'est impossible.

Astrid secouait la tête, refusant malgré elle d'y croire. Et la blonde n'était pourtant pas du genre à croire à n'importe quoi, ou à espérer pour rien.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas mort. Alvin, a besoin de lui ! Il n'est pas là-bas pour mourir au final, le but d'Alvin c'est de le maintenir en vie tant qu'il n'a encore rien dit, et nous n'avons encore reçu aucune attaque de sa part mêlée avec des dragons. Harold se bat pour ses principes, il s'est déjà battu pendant quinze ans, il peut encore pour nous protéger, j'en suis persuadé. Pour moi, il est encore en vie.

Tous, se mirent à réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, et en ayant entendu ses arguments, Stoik se tournait vers elle en cherchant alors dans ses yeux, de l'espoir.

\- - Il nous attend, il attend qu'on vienne et on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Alors je sais pas ce que vous pensez, mais moi je vais rendre visite aux Outcasts, et libéré Harold de cet enfer.

Certains se lancèrent des regards, et Stoik sourit face à l'audace et à la témérité de l'adolescente. Il hochait la tête, se chassant de ses peurs, et il s'approchait d'Astrid en regardant ensuite les personnes autour de lui.

\- Elle a raison. Nous devons essayer. Pour l'honneur de mon fils, pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Alors écoutez: Pour cette fois, pas de plan. On part chez les Traîtres, on attaque, on cherche Harold, et on le ramène.

\- On fonce dans le tas ?

\- On fonce dans le tas.

Gueulfor, les adolescents et les vikings hochèrent la tête. Hors de question de le laisser tomber. Gueulfor se tournait alors vers Mildiou, toujours collé contre le mur, et il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Et pour lui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Stoik s'approchait du vieillard, et le pointait du doigt d'un air accusateur. Mildiou ravalait sa salive et le regardait de haut en bas.

\- Toi. Si tu n'avais rien dis, Harold ne serait pas là-bas à l'heure qu'il est. C'est ta faute, et tu as trahi ton peuple. Je crois alors que la meilleure façon de te punir, c'est de te condamné à la prison à vie.

Il écarquillait les yeux face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu as a condamné Harold à mourir dans une cellule. Alors je te condamne à ton tour, de mourir dans la tienne.

Le vieillard secouait la tête, le visage ne provoquant rien d'autre que de la pitié. Le chef secouait la tête avec dégoût, et reculant en faisant signe à deux de ses hommes d'un signe.

\- Enfermez-le.

\- Par pitié chef, soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît !

Mais Stoik, fut à jamais sourd à ses supplices.

Il se tournait vers les autres, et se dirigeait vers la porte de la Grande Salle, l'ouvrant en regardant la pluie se calmer, l'orage s'éloignant à présent de Berk.

\- Préparez vos dragons, vos provisions aussi. Dans 3 jours, nous serons chez les Outcasts, et peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je compte ramenez mon fils à la maison.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et les adolescents se mirent alors à courir pour rejoindre leurs parents, les vikings allèrent préparer les charges et les dragons, et Stoik regardait la haute mer avec espoir, mais aussi avec crainte.

Priant les dieux pour que son fils soit encore vivant.


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou ! ^^ alors voilà la suite, je vois que le chapitre avec les Berkiens vous a plut, alors nous voilà de retour avec les Bannis héhé :D Petit chapitre, certes, mais qui en dis beaucoup croyez-moi ! Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et je vous incite à continuer ainsi ahah :P Ah ! et oui, pour ceux qui auraient vu le film Les Nouveaux Héros, j'ai commencer une fiction sur ce fandom :3 pour ceux qui seraient intéresser, voici le lien ! : s/11075806/1/L-Effet-Papillon . Voilà voilà :P sur ce, merci encore, et bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT **

Chapitre XXVII

Seuls quelques faibles gémissements de dragons se faisaient entendre à travers les barreaux des cellules de l'arène circulaire et plongée dans le noir. Les seules choses qui illuminaient l'arène morte, ce fut les torches qui donnaient seulement quelques points de lumières . Les pavés ébène au sol étaient humides et sales, ainsi que les murs en pierre brute. Toutes les prisons étaient occupées par des dragons, notamment des Hideux Braguettaure, des Dragons Vipères et des Ébouillantueurs. Certains, les moins amochés, pouvaient encore gémir de douleur .

Ce fut les plus courageux.

Mais seule une cage ne renfermait pas de dragons. Elle était encore plus sale, plus poussiéreuse, plus froide encore.

Harold était là.

Ses poignets étaient attachés à de longues chaînes accrochées au mur, et il était assis à terre, la tête baissée vers le sol, comme un corps sans vie. Il avait un foulard sale attaché autour de la bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

Mais la fonction première de ce bout de tissu, était d'étouffer ses cris de souffrance quand il hurlait.

Le voir ainsi, fut un spectacle de pure pitié.

Il restait comme ça , ne bougeant pas, ne respirant presque pas, les poignets en l'air, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés.

Enfermé.

Comme une bête.

Avez-vous l'impression d'avoir lu ce texte ? Avez-vous l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ce scénario, au début même de cette histoire, au début de la fatalité qui était destiné à arrivé au pauvre Harold Haddock ?

Car oui. Ça l'ai.

Tout se ressemblait, tout n'était que routine, tout était renversé, à l'envers, mélangé. Tout n'était qu'une pelote emmêlé qui ne pouvait être défaite. C'était ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Harold. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Il était devenu parano, fou, dingue. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le vrai du faux, la réalité du rêve, le bien du mal, la douleur de la joie, le présent du passé. Tout s'était confondu, plus rien ne laissait transparaître un indice qui pouvait l'aider. Il était simplement perdu dans tout ce baratin.

Il parlait contre le bandeau, murmurait de faibles paroles faisant trembler sa mâchoire inférieure. Bientôt, le tissu mal serré tombait autour de son cou sans qu'Harold n'y réagisse vraiment. Il gardait ses yeux fermés, ses paupières tremblantes, il chuchotait d'une voix qui résonnait en écho dans sa propre tête. Ses poings se serrant, et se desserrant de temps en temps en l'air, on aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir sur place.

\- Les faux-espoirs.. sont plus dangereux que la crainte... Ils... sont dangereux.. Ils ne viendront.. jamais me chercher.. Je suis mort. Mort. Mort..

Sa tête tombait un peu plus bas, et il continuait tout simplement de chuchoter aux ténèbres autour de lui.

\- Un murmure.. à mi-mot.. que mon cœur veut comprendre.. une ancienne.. ritournelle.. loin du froid de décembre.. _Je veux mourir, _dit-il soudainement dans un murmure

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et Harold n'y prêtait pas attention. Sûrement Sauvage et son plat verdâtre, ou alors les bourreaux avec leur torture qui ne faisait plus mal à son corps, mais plutôt à son âme. Il se plongeait à nouveau dans l'obscurité de sa conscience, et continuait de parler seul, n'entendant seulement que les bruits de pas qui vinrent à lui.

Il gardait les yeux fermés, saluant les ténèbres, et il sentait la personne s'agenouiller face à lui, sentant son soupir non loin de son visage. Il n'eut le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'il sentit une main saisir son poignet, et le bracelet métallique se décrocher de son poignet, celui-ci tombant au sol dans un cliquetis infernal.

Qu'est-ce que.. quoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, voyant un instant flou, puis il vit enfin clair face à lui. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, et regardait dans le bleu des yeux,

Lissa.

Elle était revenue, elle était là avec lui. Il tournait un instant le regard vers sa main qui venait de se libérer et secouait légèrement la tête.

\- Lissa... ? Tu.. es revenue..

\- Chut. Surtout ne fait pas de bruit, dit-il du bout des lèvres

L'observant un peu plus, Harold remarquait alors qu'elle portait un chaperon noir. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il fixait son poignet libre, et continuait de secouer la tête avec incompréhension.

\- Mais.. mais qu'est-ce que tu fais..?

\- Je te libère.

Il levait aussitôt les yeux vers elle, bloqué. Son cœur ralenti dans sa poitrine, une tache froide s'étalait dans son dos après avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tu.. tu me libères.. ?

Elle prit son autre poignet, et ouvrit le bracelet métallique, le laissant à nouveau complètement libre. Le prisonnier regardait ses deux mains pâles, et levait le regard vers l'adolescente qui le regardait en soupirant.

\- Tu avais raison, Harold, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, c'est à moi de présenter des excuses. Je n'avais pas à t'en vouloir, je n'avais pas le droit. En fait.. j'avais oublié. J'avais oublié que tu es ici contre ton grès, j'avais oublié que tu es torturer, que tu es prisonnier. J'avais oublié que tu as une famille qui t'aimes chez toi, et quand j'y pense c'était tellement égoïste de ma part de t'en vouloir. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, et j'aurais dû.. te libérer plus tôt.

Harold la regardait, les yeux brillants, et il sentit son cœur se fendre dans sa poitrine.

\- Je connais cet endroit par cœur. Je peux.. te ramener chez toi, dit-elle avec conviction avant de soupirer, je.. je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et ce n'est pas ici que tu le trouveras..

Elle s'était fait à cette idée. Lissa savait qu'elle avait besoin d'Harold, qu'il devenu une part d'elle, qu'elle l'aimait, tout simplement. Mais c'était égoïste de le retenir ici pour elle seule. Il avait une famille, un chez soi, un endroit où il se sentait bien, un endroit où il n'était pas torturé à mort.

Un endroit où elle n'était pas là.

Mais il devait rentrer chez lui.

Elle a essayé de se faire à cette idée, du moins. Harold la regardait droit dans les yeux, et sentit dans son cœur beaucoup de sentiments divers et variés. Il s'était dit que ça ne servait à rien, il s'était fait à la mort, voulait même la suivre. Et voilà que Lissa arrive, et le délivre enfin de l'enfer et de la fatalité.

_Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. _

Il sentit une larme tomber, et il approchait doucement une main vers son visage. Sa main effleurait d'un geste doux sa joue, et ses mâchoires fermées tremblèrent fortement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il hochait la tête, et affichait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Merci.., dit-il d'une voix cassée

Elle lui rendit un instant son sourire, et elle eut l'impression d'un instant de retrouver les mêmes joies et forts sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit lors des jours précédents, lorsqu'elle était avec lui ici, ignorante de la vérité.

La vérité ? C'est qu'elle se faisait des illusions. Elle l'aimait, comme jamais elle n'a aimé, comme jamais elle n'a fait confiance à quelqu'un.

Mais la Traître n'aura jamais de fin heureuse avec le héros.

Il était d'un autre endroit, d'un peuple ennemi, il aimait une fille de son coté et jamais il ne reviendrait pour elle ici. Elle ne se faisait que des films, ce n'était que de la science-fiction. Elle s'était fait un scénario qui ne pourrait se produire dans la réalité. Elle comprit alors que ce qu'on disait, était vrai.

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Se forçant à lui sourire, Harold laissant un instant sa paume caresser sa joue avant de l'attirer vers lui en la serrant dans ses bras. Ça faisait tellement longtemps pour lui qu'il n'avait pas eut la chance de pouvoir faire ça.

\- J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir..., avouait-il dans un murmure douloureux

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire avec souffrance.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber.

Il laissait échapper d'autres larmes, et il reniflait en reprenant conscience du seul véritable sens de cette vie qu'il haïssait tant: _L'amour_.

\- Il faut se dépêcher maintenant. Le temps nous ai compté.

La rousse se séparait de l'adolescent, et celui-ci hochait vivement la tête, son cœur battant soudainement plus vite en ressentant à nouveau le même stress qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa première tentative d'évasion. Mais il se sentait plus rassuré à présent, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il y avait Lissa à ses cotés. L'adolescente se levait en remettant sa capuche noir sur sa tête, et tendit alors un autre chaperon au prisonnier pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se confondre dans le noir.

Une fois debout, il grimaçait légèrement en sentant son dos et sa colonne vertébrale lui faire beaucoup de mal, surtout après les coups de fouets affreusement atroces qu'on lui avait fait affliger. Il retint un gémissement, et se forçait à rester une dernière fois fort.

Une dernière fois.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte en barreaux, et Lissa se tournait vers Harold, prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner elle-même du courage.

\- à partir de maintenant, il faut que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis. Ok ?

\- Ok, répondit l'adolescent en hochant la tête

Il ne se le répétera jamais assez: Elle était peut-être plus jeune que lui, mais il était surpris par son audace.

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois sérieusement dans les yeux, et prirent une inspiration. Lissa ouvrit la porte, et les deux adolescents traversèrent la _Frontière_.


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou tout le monde! alors me revoilà avec one new big chapter, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Il est long, il se passe pas mal de choses et très SURPRENANTES pour le moins. Je me suis surprise moi même je dois dire X'). J'ai remarqué une légère baisse des reviews, ça doit être normal et je suppose que vous commencez à vous lassez de l'attente et tout. J'essayerai d'être plus présente, je le promets ! ^^ **

**Quelques petites réponses ! "Après tout ce qui lui arrive, je suppose que ça laissera des marques sur Harold même après être rentré chez lui." ça, je te le fais pas dire. J'aime beaucoup le coté dark de ma fiction, et je ne compte pas laisser tranquille Harold d'aussi tôt ! :P après, vous verrez par la suite ce que je réserve. "J'ai remarqué que le début de ce chapitre et le même que celui du 7eme (pfiou ça date tout ça)Un clin d'œil ?" Oui ! J'ai repris le même début, tout simplement pour faire comprendre que 20 chapitres après sa venue, ça n'a pas changé, qu'il est encore là et que sa vie n'a plus beaucoup d'intérêt après tout ce temps. "Je sens que même si Lissa l'a délivré, il y aura un piège." Réponse, maintenant ! :D  
**

**Ah! et dernière petite chose. Ce chapitre pourrait être classé en Rated M, alors je préviens pour (si il en a) les jeunes lecteurs. Même si toute l'histoire a été un peu.. spéciale. Bonne lecture ! **

**/!\ Rated T (noté M pour celui là) pour violence et scènes sensibles.**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXIII

Lissa lançait un rapide regard à Harold, qui tentait de tenir debout malgré ses vives douleur dans son dos et ses jambes. Il prit une grande inspiration, et serrait les dents en se tenant à la porte de la cellule après avoir traversé la Frontière.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demandait l'adolescente à voix basse

\- Oui. Oui ça va, ne perdons pas de temps.

Il lui sourit maladroitement, sentant encore les blessures qu'avaient provoqué le fouet sur son dos, et Lissa hochait la tête en poussant un soupir.

\- Ok. Dépêchons nous dans ce cas.

Elle lui tendit la main, et Harold la fixait avant de la prendre. Il remit d'un revers de main sa capuche sur sa tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'arène. Ce moment de stress et de peur qu'eut Harold à ce moment, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vécu. C'était il y a seulement quelques jours, où il croyait bêtement qu'il réussirait à sortir de cet enfer.

Mais désormais, ce n'était pas la même chose. Une différence lui a peut-être coûté la liberté: Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul.

Lissa ouvrit l'immense porte en acier, et regardait alors des deux cotés avec prudence. Elle prit une inspiration, et faisait signe à Harold de la suivre, elle se dirigeait vers la droite du couloir. L'adolescent derrière fixait un instant la gauche, vers où il était allé pour sortir d'ici, et il lançait alors un regard inquisiteur à la rousse.

\- On va pas vers la gauche ?, demandait-il

\- Non, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, tu es sorti par la porte principale. Niveau prudence, t'étais pas très bon. Pour être plus discret, on va sortir par les Oubliettes ce qui nous conduira vers la plage arrière. Un bateau t'y attendra.

Il hochait la tête, mais la dernière phrase l'interpellait assez.

\- Un bateau m'y attendra ? … des personnes sont avec toi ?

Elle lui sourit doucement, et son cœur s'envolait à cet instant.

\- Un Traître, Isak, est de mon côté. Il dit que tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive, et qu'Alvin devrait trouver une autre solution pour obtenir des informations que par torturer un adolescent.

Il baissait un instant les yeux, et Harold se souvint. Ça devait sûrement être le Traître qui l'avait emprisonné après sa fuite. Celui qui lui avait dit.. qu'il ne souhaitait ce qu'il lui arrivait, à personne. Alors des Traîtres pouvaient changer ? Harold réfléchit un instant, et se dit que peut-être Lissa ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était peut-être là le jour où sa vie changerait, et que tout le monde comprendrait enfin.

Le brun finit par hocher la tête, et serrant la main de l'adolescente dans la sienne, il suivit la jeune fille qui repartie alors devant lui. Les couloirs lui semblaient infini et sans fin, toujours illuminés par les mêmes torches verdâtres, dans les mêmes recoins, les briques se ressemblaient toutes, le sol n'en finissait plus, c'était une vraie torture de traverser ce long tunnel. Il avait l'impression de se perdre dans le noir, et en sentant l'obscurité lui voiler le regard, il resserrait son emprise sur la main chaude de la jeune fille.

Ce contact ne le laissait pas indifférent, et c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il s'accrochait pour ne pas se perdre, pour ne pas la perdre. Lissa s'arrêtait enfin quand ce fut la fin du couloir, et elle tournait la tête des deux côtés avant de tourner directement à gauche. Contrairement à Harold, elle savait pertinemment où elle allait, et c'était beaucoup plus efficace. À la fin de ce couloir, elle regardait de chaque côté, et entendit des voix venir d'un côté.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit..

Ils regardèrent du même côté, voyant de la lumière s'approcher, et Harold sentait son cœur ralentir et sa respiration se couper. Pas maintenant, tout sauf maintenant. Si ils les voyaient, c'était déjà foutu. Harold refusait d'y croire à nouveau pour rien, ça l'anéantirait encore plus. Perdre aussi tôt, le détruirait. Il serrait fortement les dents en entendant les voix s'approcher, puis soudain, sans aucune explication, les lumières dans le couloir se stoppèrent quelques secondes, et repartirent. Harold fronçait un instant les sourcils, troublé, et tournait les yeux vers l'adolescente, qui soupirait de soulagement.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ?

\- Y'a un croisement. Et heureusement, ils l'ont emprunté. Allons-y.

Elle n'attendit pas deux secondes, et continuait alors son chemin en tournant. Cette fille me surprendra toujours, se dit Harold. Elle n'a même pas eu peur, même pas hésité. Elle ne s'était pas dit qu'ils viendront, et qu'ils les verront. Non, pas un instant.

Il sera toujours aussi surpris par son audace.

Et ça, il l'a su depuis le premier jour. Il a toujours aimé son audace. La suivant de près, les choses commençaient alors à se corser. Ils entendirent plus de bruit, des voix s'entendaient à travers les murs, des lumières commençaient à se faire percevoir. Harold se sentait de moins en moins bien, et il dut calmer les forts battements de son cœur, et ralentir sa forte respiration. Sa main dans la sienne, c'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait le rassurer.

Il gardait l'adolescente, et soupirait. Il ne comprenait plus. Elle se sacrifiait encore une fois pour lui, elle risquait peut-être sa vie en aidant son évasion, elle mettait une nouvelle fois tout en jeu. Et si les Traîtres apprenaient qu'elle l'aidait, que lui arrivera-t-il ? Ça le mettait hors d'esprit, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction ni pourquoi, elle était tout simplement revenue après ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir, et Harold prit la parole.

\- Lissa, je.. je voulais te dire.. Merci.

L'adolescente devant continuait de marcher, écoutant alors ce qu'il disait.

\- Merci. Pour.. tout ce que tu fais.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- Si au contraire.

Il s'arrêtait, et Lissa soupirait devant avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Harold, c'est franchement pas le moment de..

\- Merci pour être revenue. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, que tu me laisserais comme moi j'ai osé le faire. Et tu ne m'as pas laissé seul, tu es quand même venu m'aider à nouveau, comme tu l'as toujours fais. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, jamais personne n'aurait fait ça pour un ennemi tout simplement égoïste.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste, dit-elle, tu voulais simplement ta liberté.

\- Mais je t'ai laissé dernière moi sans m'en soucier.

Lissa le regardait, et soupirait durement. Harold la fixait dans les yeux, et secouait la tête en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Je veux savoir, j'ai.. besoin de savoir, lui dit-il,... pourquoi tu es revenue ?

Elle prit une inspiration, mais ne sut répondre. Le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, elle soupirait en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi, murmurait-elle

Il la fixait, et se rappelait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans sa cellule_. « __Je me demande même comment j'ai pu croire que toi aussi tu partageais les mêmes sentiments que moi.__ »_

Elle l'aimait.

\- J'étais.. en colère, dit-elle alors, En colère contre moi-même. J'essayais de te détester, de te mépriser, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai beau avoir tenté, j'ai jamais réussi, fit-elle en secouant la tête, pour moi t'es un héros, Harold.

Son cœur s'accélérait, et elle s'approchait un peu plus de lui tout le fixant, murmurant une nouvelle fois.

\- Et tu resteras à jamais mon héros.

Il la regardait un instant, puis sourit doucement. Les cœurs des deux adolescents battaient un peu plus vite dans leur poitrine, et ils sentirent leur estomac chauffer. Lissa sentit sa respiration batifoler quand elle réalisait que son visage était plus proche du sien qu'elle ne le pensait en réalité. Elle lançait parfois quelques regards à ses lèvres, et elle tentait alors de combattre cette irrésistible envie qu'était de vouloir les goutter.

Non. Tu te ferais du mal, se dit-elle.

Alors pourquoi leur visage semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus à chaque seconde ?

Bientôt ce ne fut que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, et ils commencèrent à plisser leurs yeux pour les fermer, les lèvres s'effleurant presque.

\- Oui, il est resté là-bas...

Lissa se stoppait dans ses mouvements, et ses yeux se bloquèrent sur ce qu'il y avait à l'arrière d'Harold. Des lumières de torches enflammées arrivaient dans le couloir, et elle put apercevoir alors des ombres qui s'avançaient.

\- Cours.

Elle se retournait aussitôt, et courut. Harold restait un instant bloqué dans sa position mi- avancée, balançant un « quoi ? » en l'air, et se tournait pour apercevoir à son tour les lumières. Il écarquillait les yeux, et son souffle se coupant, courut derrière Lissa. Il essayait de ne pas faire résonner ses bruits de pas lorsqu'il courait, ce qui était assez dur avec le cliquetis de fer que provoquait sa jambe amputée. Il était concentré sur sa course, alors que Lissa osait jeter un regard en arrière pour s'assurer si les Traîtres les avaient repéré ou non.

À la fin du couloir, ils se planquèrent aussitôt contre le mur d'un nouveau carrefour, l'adolescente attrapant vite le bras du jeune homme qui continuait de foncer pour le cacher à ses côtés. Ils tentèrent de faire ralentir leur respiration folle, et se tendirent quand les lumières des torches s'approchèrent de là où ils se trouvaient.

\- Ah ! Cette vanne était pourrie, j'te l'assure.

\- C'est Hork qui me l'a raconté, c'est pas rien.

\- Boh. Ça va.

\- Hey ! Tout de suite quand c'est lui, c'est plus drôle !

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent, et passèrent tout droit dans le carrefour, passant devant les deux adolescents qui ne respiraient quasiment plus contre le mur. Ils partirent tout droit, et bientôt, les lumières ne furent plus que de faibles lueurs. Lissa poussait un long soupir de soulagement, et ne perdant pas de temps, tournait vers la droite.

\- Continuons, il faut éviter de ralentir.

Harold hochait la tête avec vitesse. Reprenant son souffle, il décidait alors de la suivre à nouveau, un peu plus sur ses gardes qu'il y a quelques minutes, oubliant presque ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ok, calme-toi, c'était rien, se dit-il en permanence. Ils devaient désormais être au cœur même du labyrinthe qu'était le grand manoir de l'île, et le stress montait de plus en plus. Ça se sentait. Ils frôlèrent un peu plus les murs, et leurs pas ralentirent légèrement. La luminosité était un peu plus présente, et ils entendirent un peu plus de voix étouffées contre les murs.

Le brun regardait sur le coté, de façon à voir ce qui se passait devant Lissa, et aperçut qu'ils allaient vers un autre carrefour. Cet endroit était atrocement grand, et rien ne pouvait l'aider à se repérer. Lissa lançait un regard vers Harold en arrière, et celui-ci écarquillait les yeux en voyant la vive lumière d'une pièce qui se reflétait au sol et sur le mur d'en face, la porte ouverte.

\- Je pense qu'on va faire un détour à-

L'adolescent l'attrapait aussitôt par le bras, et l'attirait contre elle en plaquant une main contre sa bouche quand un homme sortit de la pièce en question. Elle étouffait ses cris contre sa main, et fixait avec peur le Traître qui partit tranquillement devant lui sans les remarquer.

Il s'en était fallut de peu.

La menace loin, Lissa restait dans les bras d'Harold, et celui-ci enlevait sa main de sa bouche, regardant toujours face à lui avec le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure par la peur d'être soudainement surpris. La rousse ravalait sa salive, et levait les yeux vers le jeune homme en hochant la tête, le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit pour réponse. Elle finit par se détacher de lui, et reprit ses esprits en se concentrant de nouveau sur son chemin. Ils longèrent encore quelques couloirs, prêtant attention à chaque fait et geste, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte en bois. Lissa l'entre-ouvrit, lançant un regard à l'intérieur, et fit un signe à Harold de la suivre. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, et rentrait aussi.

Lissa fermait, et elle poussait un soupir de soulagement en augmentant la luminosité dans les lampes. Harold regardait l'endroit, et fronçait légèrement les sourcils en ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il y avait de longues rangées de placards, des casseroles et des plats accrochés en hauteur, avec un îlot central dans la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, et il y avait seulement une deuxième porte de sortie à côté. La rousse enlevait sa capuche sur sa tête, plus à l'aise, et se dirigeait vers les placards en lançant un regard à l'adolescent.

\- Petite pause. Reprends un peu de force pour la suite, t'en auras besoin.

Harold enlevait sa capuche aussi, et regardait l'endroit tandis que Lissa cherchait un petit quelque chose de rapide à se mettre sous la dent. Elle finit par attraper un morceau de pain, et le lançait au brun, celui-ci l'attrapant de justesse.

\- On devrait être tranquille ici pour un petit moment, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Tout n'est qu'une question de temps, répondit Harold en gardant les yeux baissés, la torture, l'attente, les informations, l'évasion, tout est compter, tout n'est qu'un compte à rebours. Même le futur peut être décisif, et attend seulement le bon moment pour surgir.

Elle le fixait attentivement, s'appuyant sur la table au centre de la pièce, et lui commençait à manger la nourriture qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle, dit-il alors, j'suis comme toi, moi aussi je suis l'héritier du chef. Et on sait tous les deux ce qui arrivera un jour ou un autre.

\- La succession, dit-elle alors avec horreur

Il hochait la tête pour acquiescement. Harold la regardait, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Toi aussi tu en as peur ?

\- C'est sûrement une de mes plus grandes angoisses, avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux

\- Je comprends.

Elle soupirait. Après un instant de silence, elle tournait la tête vers Harold, le fixant dans les yeux, et sourit doucement sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Elle se pinçait les lèvres, et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- Tu sais quelle est la première chose que je ferais une fois chef des bannis ?

Le garçon tournait la tête vers elle, et attendit simplement la réponse à cette question.

\- Je mettrais fin à cette guerre qui nous sépare, Harold.

Il la regardait, et en fixant ses yeux cyan qu'il aimait tant, sourit en hochant la tête, sincère.

\- Ça aurait sûrement été la première chose que j'aurais faite aussi.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Mais tout n'est qu'une question de temps, dirent-il parfaitement à l'unisson

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent d'avantage. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, se fixant sans rien dire, puis Lissa fut beaucoup trop gênée, et elle détournait le regard en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Harold éclatait un rire discret, et continuait de manger son morceau de pain.

C'était assez drôle de parler de succession, d'héritage alors qu'il était encore piégé ici. Lui qui croyait que jamais il ne retournerait là-bas, aurait-il retrouvé espoir et conviction ? L'adolescente se raclait la gorge, et se redressait en poussant un long soupir.

\- Dépêche-toi. Il faut qu'on reprenne la-

\- _Oui j'suis pas la bonniche, feignasse, tu l'auras ta lotte !_

Lissa écarquillait les yeux en entendant cette voix à l'extérieur, et elle sentit son cœur fortement s'accélérer et une tâche froide se répandre dans son dos.

\- Oh non..

\- Quoi ?, fit Harold légèrement alarmé

\- C'est Halen Gobtout. Le cuisinier.

\- _Dans deux minutes !_

Ils entendirent des pas approcher, de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde.

\- Cache-toi !, s'exclamait Lissa en allant sous la table

Harold n'attendit pas plus, et vint avec elle sous la table, en espérant que ce cuisinier sera assez grand et bête pour ne pas les remarquer.

Une seconde.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en un claquement sourd et soudain. Les deux adolescents retinrent leurs respirations, et Halen rentrait comme un boulet, attaquant déjà les casseroles accrochées en l'air.

\- Halen fait ci, fait ça, j'suis pas la fée Viviane sapristi !, dit-il avec un fort accent ressemblant fortement à celui de Gueulfor, j'vais leur donner la lotte crue, ils vont rien comprendre moi j'te l'dis !

Il prit un poisson et un couteau, et se mit face à l'îlot en travaillant dessus. Lissa et Harold en-dessous se lancèrent un regard affolé, ne sachant quoi faire à cet instant. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, ravalant leur salive en entendant les forts coups de couteau et de hachoir par-dessus. Le brun serrait les dents, ainsi que ses poings, et ses ongles courts raclaient le sol dans un petit son de grattement. Lissa prit une inspiration, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Chut !

Aussitôt, les coups cessèrent sur la table. Lissa plaquait une main sur sa bouche, et Halen ne bougeait plus, le silence se poursuivant par la suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que.., dit-il pour lui –même

Le malaise s'installait, et Lissa aperçut les pieds du cuisinier tourner dans tous les sens, cherchant ce qu'était ce bruit, et vint se remettre face au plan de travail. Il allait vérifier sous la table. L'adolescente se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, le brun face à lui paniquant légèrement en le voyant fléchir les genoux. Il fallait vite agir.

\- Salut Halen !

Harold écarquillait les yeux quand Lissa sortit de sous la table, enlevant juste avant son chaperon pour passer inaperçue, et se redressait pour faire face au cuisinier, un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres. Celui-ci la regardait les sourcils froncés, et croisait les bras.

\- Lissa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici ?! Et planquer en plus !

\- Je suis désolé, mais… j'avais un peu faim tu vois, et je savais bien que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que je me lève vu les circonstances..

Halen haussait un sourcil, et soupirait.

\- Ne lui dit rien s'il te plait.. je n'aimerais pas avoir de problèmes.

\- Tu te débrouilles toujours pour avoir des problèmes.

Elle fit une moue, et l'homme grognait presque en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Son cœur battait affreusement vite, et elle prit une inspiration en regardant la porte derrière lui.

\- Euhm.. en venant ici, j'ai entendu dire que.. Hork te cherchait.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ce fayot me chercherait ?

\- Je.. j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps pour le savoir.

Halen grognait une nouvelle fois, abandonnant la lotte sur la table en essuyant son couteau contre son tablier sale. Lissa lui lançait un rapide sourire nerveux, et le Traître sortit de la pièce en vitesse.

C'était maintenant.

L'adolescente se penchait en dessous la table, et lui fit un signe de la main, alarmée.

\- Maintenant ! Dépêche-toi !

Harold hochait la tête avec vitesse, et se relevait.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

\- Y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas, Hork est allé-

Halen rouvrit la porte, et il se stoppait en voyant le Conquérant des dragons face à l'adolescente. Les deux jeunes gens eurent les yeux exorbités, le souffle coupé. Ils étaient foutus.

\- Oh oh.

\- COURS !

Halen se mit alors à grogner, et poussait un hurlement de rage avant de leur courir après. Il brandit son couteau, et les deux adolescents foncèrent aussitôt vers l'autre porte, Harold tentant de l'ouvrir.

Mais elle était verrouillée.

\- RAAAAH !

\- Harold !

Il se tournait sous l'alerte de Lissa, mais criait lorsqu'il aperçut Halen brandir son couteau de boucher dans sa direction. Il hurlait, et le brun bondit à terre, le couteau se plantant dans le bois de la porte à là où se trouvait sa tête. Halen grognait à nouveau comme un animal, tentant d'arracher son arme du bois. Harold se dirigeait en courant vers Lissa, affolé à l'extrême.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

\- Attend ! Je.. je réfléchis !

Harold poussait un autre hurlement de terreur quand le cuisinier arrivait en un seul bond, et il plongeait sous la table alors que l'homme atterrit à plat sur l'îlot. L'adolescent rampait à terre, et redressait sa tête en essayant d'apercevoir les jambes de l'homme. Il plissait les yeux.

SHRAK

\- AH !

Le couteau venait de se planter dans la table, juste devant ses yeux. Il se mit à respirer fortement, comme un asthmatique par la peur, et il tentait alors d'échapper aux lames qui manquaient de lui transpercer le crâne à chaque seconde. Il tournait la tête, une autre lame passant devant ses yeux tout en poussant un autre cri de surprise, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une seule faute, et il était mort sur le coup. Halen continuait de planter son couteau de boucher, ressemblant presque à un psychopathe, et au moment où il allait attaquer une nouvelle fois, il se stoppait net quand quelque chose le frappait sur la tête. Les yeux exorbités, il se retournait.

Lissa tenait toujours sa poêle en l'air, bloqué dans sa position alors que le cuisinier la fixait avec haine et rage. Et pour la première fois, en voyant son regard meurtris, Lissa avait peur d'un Traître. Il descendit de la table et s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, l'air menaçant.

\- Salope. Tu nous as trahi, dit-il la voix rude

\- C'est pour la bonne cause..

Il serrait les dents, et alors qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près, Lissa poussait un cri avant de donner un autre coup de poêle en plein dans sa figure. Elle écarquillait les yeux lorsque la poêle prit la forme de son visage, et quand elle lâchait le manche, elle restait accrochée.

\- Par Odin.

\- LISSA !

Elle tournait la tête vers Harold, celui-ci frappant la porte bloquée à coups d'épaule. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Gobtout enlevait la poêle de sa figure, grognant en fixant l'adolescente. Il hurlait, et alors qu'il tendit les bras pour l'attraper, elle s'abaissait pour passer entre ses jambes, et courut en sautant par dessus la table avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il courut derrière comme une furie, et en arrivant face aux deux adolescents, Lissa poussait Harold sur le côté avec force.

\- ATTENTION !

Halen fonçait, et défonçait la porte, tombant sur le sol alors que des bouts de bois volaient dans tous les sens. Étalés à terre, Harold et Lissa en profitèrent pour pouvoir passer par dessus lui, et courir le plus vite possible. La rousse tentait de se repérer, et de retrouver son chemin pour partir vers les oubliettes. Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, et prit un chemin dans les couloirs, tendant par la même occasion la main à Harold. Il la prit, se tenant à elle, et lançait un rapide regard en arrière en entendant Gobtout se relever et les poursuivre à nouveau.

On aurait dit un fou qui courait derrière eux, Ils tournèrent encore dans deux autres virages, et sous les cris du Traître derrière eux, Lissa aperçut au fond du couloir , sur le mur gauche, une porte fermée. C'était sa chambre. Elle sentait qu'Harold était en train de fatiguer, et elle tentait de garder le reste de force qu'il lui restait dans sa course.

\- Tiens bon, on y ai presque !, lui dit-elle alors

Il hochait la tête, et Halen s'approchait de plus en plus par l'arrière. La rousse aperçut des tonneaux sur le coté, et quand ils passèrent devant, elle les fit renverser. Halen attrapait le chaperon d'Harold qui se déchirait, et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quelque chose, glissait à cause des tonneaux. Il poussait un cri de surprise, et Lissa ouvrit la porte sur le coté. Les adolescents rentrèrent dans la chambre de justesse, et le cuisinier roulait sur les tonneaux le long du couloir tout en poussant quelques « Oh non! » en permanence.

Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux, se plaquant contre celle-ci, et ils entendirent alors les cris de Halen qui s'éloignaient, puis un fracas. Comme si il avait soudainement cogné un mur, et que les tonneaux en bois se cassèrent dans un long bruit sourd.

Puis silence. Halen devait sûrement avoir perdu connaissance.

Bloqués dans leur position, les deux adolescents se regardèrent droit dans les yeux après avoir entendu le fracas et un silence de quelques secondes se suivit.

Puis soudain, ils explosèrent de rire.

Le soulagement et l'amusement qu'ils ressentirent à cet instant furent intenses. Ils esclaffèrent, poussant de longs soupirs amusés et bientôt l'euphorie s'estompait petit à petit. Leurs rires cessèrent, et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, tout rictus n'apparaissant sur leurs lèvres.

Ils ne cessèrent de scruter chaque détail de leur regard, et ils sentirent leurs cœurs battre la chamade. Ils ne savaient plus où se donner de la tête. Lissa finit par reprendre ses esprits, et détournait le regard en reprenant une inspiration. Harold, lui, ne cessait de la fixer.

\- Hum... Je crois.. Je crois que c'est bon. On devrait repar-

Harold s'avançait de deux pas, et plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lissa gardait les yeux ouverts, son cœur se stoppant dans sa poitrine, et Harold se séparait aussitôt d'elle après l'avoir embrassé, reculant d'un pas. Il prit un instant peur.

Parce que il y avait des règles.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'embrasser, c'était toujours Astrid qui le faisait, lui n'avait pas le droit. Un baiser sur le front, c'était un genou dans le fémur. Un baiser sur la joue, c'était un coup dans l'épaule. Et un baiser simple sur les lèvres, un poing dans le ventre.

Les règles étaient-elles les mêmes ici ?

Il se pinçait les lèvres, et était effrayé de sa réaction à ce qu'il venait de faire. Après s'être séparé d'elle, Lissa le fixait comme si elle était bloquée, paralysée. Elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à respirer. Elle avait sentit son cœur exploser, et son cerveau se déconnecter quand ses lèvres avaient rencontrées les siennes. Mais elle avait ressentit autre chose aussi, un début d'un quelque chose. Reprenant son souffle, elle fixait l'adolescent dans les yeux sans dire un mot, et s'avançait d'un léger pas en avant vers lui. Harold ravalait sa salive, sentant son pouls s'accélérer quand la peur d'avoir enfreint le code montait en lui, mais fut légèrement calmé en fixant ses yeux cyan, scrutant chaque nuance dans son regard.

Elle se trouvait tout près de lui, et elle ne cessait de lancer des regards à la fois vers ses yeux émeraudes, et à la fois vers ses lèvres. Cette envie qu'elle ressentit une nouvelle fois était intense et irrésistible. Elle n'arrivait pas à la contenir d'avantage. Lissa laissait son visage s'approcher doucement du sien, ses yeux se fermant, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Harold fermait les yeux à son tour, sentant son cœur se chauffer en ce simple contact. Car contrairement à Astrid, Lissa ne lui donnait pas qu'un simple baiser sans valeur, là ça en était un vrai, un vrai baiser d'amour. Et tous les deux le surent aussitôt lorsqu'ils _la_ ressentirent enfin.

La magie.

Ils sentaient des papillons s'envoler dans leur estomac, leur cœur partir dans leur abdomen, un frisson les parcourir de la nuque jusqu'en bas du dos, leurs jambes tremblaient, une chaleur venant de nul part augmentant en eux, ils entendirent des battements, les violons, ils sentirent chaque parcelle de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ils ressentirent tellement de choses, que ce fut une explosion de sentiments.

La magie était tellement unique et merveilleuse.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant, puis se collèrent à nouveau dans un baiser plus intense. Lissa sentait un nœud se nouer dans son ventre, et elle enroulait doucement ses bras autour de sa nuque en l'attirant un peu plus contre elle, Harold laissant parcourir ses mains sur ses hanches avant de la prendre par la taille. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, enfin il était autorisé à faire ce que toutes personnes amoureuses pouvaient faire.

Leurs étreintes étaient de plus en plus fougueuses, et Lissa laissait une main s'entremêler dans ses cheveux bruns quand Harold devenait plus intense et vigoureux dans ses baisers. Elle se mit alors à reculer en arrière, tirant sur la tunique d'Harold pour l'attirer à elle. Celui-ci semblait sourire dans son baiser, amusé, et reculait avec elle sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait y avoir derrière.

Arrête, hurlait une voix dans leur tête à tous les deux, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Mais ils continuaient, et firent taire cette voix en continuant de s'embrasser. Car à cet instant, ce moment qu'ils partageaient ensemble, ce moment rien qu'à eux, ils se foutaient de tout. D'absolument tout.

Ils se foutaient de leurs différences. Ils se foutaient de ce qui les séparaient, de leur peuple en guerre, ils se foutaient de ce que pourrait dire leur père, de ce que penseraient les personnes si ils les voyaient, ils se foutaient du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas censé faire ça, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Ils se foutaient de tout.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Lissa continuait de reculer, ressentant la magie un peu plus fort à chaque seconde. Puis soudain elle ouvrit ses yeux et poussait un hoquet de surprise quand ses pieds heurtèrent quelque chose et qu'elle tombait en arrière. Elle atterrit directement en plein dans son lit, les poignets de chaque coté de sa tête, et en ayant entraîné Harold dans sa chute, il se trouvait ensuite juste au dessus d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, bleu dans vert, océan dans jardin. Ils auraient pu reprendre leurs esprits, se dire que c'était de la folie, qu'ils en souffriraient. Mais la magie.. était tellement forte. Harold s'approchait de nouveau vers elle, et collait son front contre le sien avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Leurs corps chauffaient, l'un contre l'autre, et Lissa passait une main sur sa nuque en sentant des ondes électriques parcourir ses jambes et son dos. Leurs langues dansaient, leurs salives se mélangeaient, et ils sentirent une envie nouvelle.

Cette envie de se donner à l'autre.

Car pour Lissa c'était déjà certain, elle voulait appartenir à Harold, pour le meilleur et le pire. Le garçon se séparait de ses lèvres chaudes, et laissait alors parcourir les siennes le long de sa nuque avec beaucoup de sensualité. Sentant à nouveau les ondes de choc, l'adolescente prit une grande inspiration en tournant la tête de façon à dégager son cou pour plus d'accessibilité au Conquérant. Cette sensation était agréable, et un frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale quand elle sentit la main du garçon monter de son genou à sa cuisse avec une légèreté et une douceur incomparable. Elle priait pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elle sentait les lèvres du jeune homme pincer sa peau, et elle gémit un instant de plaisir, leur abdomen se touchant au même moment quand ils bougèrent.

Harold revint alors près de son visage, et reprit d'assaut ses lèvres en jouant abusivement avec l'intensité de la magie en la prenant par surprise. L'envie grandit encore un peu plus à chaque seconde, et la rousse sentait la main du garçon sur sa cuisse tirer doucement sur le tissu de son pantalon. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il était bloqué, n'osait aller plus loin alors qu'on lui a toujours refuser de tout faire. Il restait crispé, gêné, et Lissa fut un instant frustrée qu'il en reste là.

« N'hésite pas.», lui avait-elle murmuré quand elle eut deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Harold lui volait encore quelques baisers, et se sentit légèrement rassuré par les paroles de sa belle. Encore un instant hésitant, il finit par tirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, faisant glisser les vêtements le long de ses fines jambes avant qu'ils ne tombent au sol. L'adolescente sentait son cœur battre d'avantage dans sa poitrine, et tout son corps chauffer.

Refusant de rester ainsi, elle finit par se redresser sous la surprise du jeune homme, se tournant de façon à ce que ce soit cette fois elle qui soit par dessus lui. Elle mit des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas la gênée, et à califourchon sur Harold, continuait de goutter ses lèvres en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Il sourit, aimant la façon dont elle réagissait à ce qu'il se passait, et elle commençait alors à embrasser son lobe d'oreille et sa nuque avec fougue. Elle n'avait pas peur, non loin de là.

Harold a toujours adoré son audace.

Lissa tirait à son tour sur son pantalon, et l'enlevait sans hésitation. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait cela qu'Harold se redressait pour se mettre assis, la jeune fille toujours en califourchon sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Leurs fronts se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, et ils ouvrirent leurs yeux pour se regarder un instant encore une fois, reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Se fixant, ils se sourirent doucement et Lissa gardait son visage entre ses mains, caressant un instant sa joue avec son pouce, la respiration toujours intense et lente. Son cœur continuait de battre fortement, et en continuant de regarder ses iris, elle se pinçait la lèvre inférieure, un léger silence s'étant installé en quelques secondes.

\- Tu le sais, chuchota t-elle en gardant son front collé au sien, Tu sais que je t'aime.

Il continuait de la regarder sans dire un mot. Alors en restant encore un instant ainsi, il finit par s'avancer, et l'embrasser.

Il ne lui a pas répondu. Et ne lui répondit pas.

Cet instant durait encore un instant, et Lissa réalisait alors que seule leur tunique les séparait de la nudité. Leurs salives se mélangeaient à nouveau, et la rousse descendait alors ses mains le long de son torse avant de les passer sous sa tunique verte. Harold comprit le message, et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son corps, il prit chaque coté de son vêtement, et le retirait par dessus sa tête avant de le lancer à terre comme un bout de chiffon. Il volait quelques baisers à la jeune fille du bout des lèvres, et sentant sa patience atteindre ses limites, il sourit, et l'embrassait vigoureusement comme il se le devait.

Il jouait, et Lissa sourit avec amusement en comprenant cela. Alors elle interrompit le baiser en enlevant simplement ses lèvres des siennes, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en apercevant cette envie dans les yeux de son âme-sœur. Et en apercevant cela, elle prit sa propre tunique, et l'enlevait sous ses yeux.

Après avoir fait ça, ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient tel quel, sous leur beauté naturelle, leurs parfaites imperfections, face à face sans aucune barrière.

Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas l'eau du bain pour les séparer.

Harold se sentait paralysé, la respiration bloquée dans sa gorge en réalisant cela. C'était la toute première fois qu'il était nu face à quelqu'un, qu'il été proche d'un but qu'il lui était inaccessible encore il y a quelques temps. Mais il se sentait un instant rassuré, et heureux. Car il avait en face de lui la plus belle créature qui lui a été donné de voir. Elle était belle, magnifique, parfaite. Tout simplement parfaite.

Il la fixait les yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse, et Lissa adorait ce regard qu'il posait sur elle. Harold lançait des regards anxieux vers son corps, et il détournait les yeux en devenant rouge tomate. L'adolescente contrairement à lui semblait amusé par sa gêne, et l'embrassait sur la joue avant de prendre sa main, et de la poser sur sa poitrine, espérant l'apaiser. Le garçon la regardait dans les yeux, et comprenant alors qu'elle voulait, qu'elle n'avait pas peur, il se sentit plus à l'aise.

« Tu en es sûr ? », questionnait son regard, « Oui », répondit celui de Lissa, « J'en suis certaine. ». Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, et la rousse sentit une pulsion électrique parcourir son corps quand elle sentit sa virilité effleurer dangereusement son organe génital. Alors en agrippant ses cheveux bruns, Lissa se redressait, levant ses cuisses, et était plus haute que l'adolescent tout en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle semblait suspendue par dessus un pic, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle prit peur. Peur de la suite. Alors elle restait accrochée à ses lèvres, attendant un instant. Car il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Harold laissait une main caresser ses longs cheveux roux, puis la laissait descendre sur sa colonne vertébrale avant de la laisser parcourir sa jambe. Elle comprit alors que lui aussi à son tour essayait de la rassurer. Elle se dit, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire avec lui. Qu'il était là, avec elle. Alors elle décidait de s'abaisser, mais grimaçait en sentant qu'en commençant seulement à se donner à lui allait être douloureux. Elle se bloquait, mais c'est alors qu'Harold appuyait fort sur sa cuisse, la remettant soudainement assise sur lui.

Ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Lissa poussait un cri muet quand la douleur parcourut son corps, sa main se crispant dans les cheveux du garçon. Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, et elle gardait les yeux fermement fermer alors qu'Harold se penchait vers son oreille avec la voix navrée, désolée. « Je suis désolé, pardon, je voulais pas, excuse-moi, je te promets, je voulais pas te faire du mal.. », répétait-il sans arrêt. Lissa ravalait difficilement sa salive, et hochait la tête en soupirant. « ça va aller. Juste.. doucement » lui a t-elle dit en prenant sur elle. Il hochait la tête, et l'adolescente bougeait alors lentement en restant accrochée à lui, plongeant son visage dans sa nuque.

Contrairement à elle, Harold semblait y prendre du plaisir, et il retenait difficilement ses soupirs lourds de sens, embrassant le creux du cou de la jeune fille. Bientôt, la douleur qu'elle ressentit semblait moins présente, et elle réalisait qu'en réalité elle n'avait plus aussi mal qu'au début. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer, et une forme de plaisir naquit alors qu'elle allait un peu plus vite dans ses mouvements. Ils ignoraient comment ils ont pu faire pour en arriver jusque là, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient vraiment le regretter.

Enfin, pour l'instant.

Lissa soupirait lourdement à l'oreille du garçon, et gémissait presque en sentant que lui aussi tentait de bouger à son rythme. Elle priait juste pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. C'est après un instant, qu'Harold reculait, et la regardait dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Lissa lui rendit son baiser en essayant de contrôler sa respiration haletante, et sentait la chaleur en elle augmenter à un tel point qu'elle en transpirait.

Harold finit par lui prendre la taille, et il la tournait, de façon à la faire rallonger sur le lit avec douceur. L'adolescente sentait son dos et sa tête toucher les draps frais, et le brun rompit le baiser pour pouvoir se placer correctement, fixant le regard envieux de la jeune fille alors que son corps en sueur se collait au sien. Il soulevait sa cuisse, et reprit l'amour alors que Lissa prit une inspiration, levant le menton au ciel avec plaisir. Harold se penchait vers elle et l'embrassait un cours instant avant de gouter à nouveau à la peau de sa nuque, la jeune fille tournant la tête de l'autre coté en gémissant par toutes ces différentes sensations.

Cette chaleur dans son estomac, ce plaisir, sa main serrant sa poitrine, ses baisers dans son cou, elle en perdait la tête face à tout ce ramasser de bien-être. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, le garçon plus vigoureux dans ses mouvements continuels, et une de ses mains passait par dessus ses omoplates en plaquant son abdomen contre le sien. Elle sentait alors des reliefs dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir les marques, les blessures qu'avait provoqué le fouet sur lui. Elle n'y prêtait plus attention, elle ne prêtait plus attention à rien, sauf à lui.

À Harold, son héros, son âme-sœur, son tout. Il était.. absolument tout.

Lissa laissait une main tomber sur le lit à coté de sa tête, et Harold laissait libre sa nuque avant de la regarder et de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il libérait une de ses mains, et tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de se donner à elle, il prit la sienne en entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, plus jamais il ne voulait la lâcher, ni l'abandonner.

_Sauf qu'il avait oublié, qu'il allait falloir le faire si il voulait partir de cette île. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Ta da ! et voilà le chapitre 29 :3 on approche de la trentaine là! je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le 34ème, et d'après mes calculs (je tiens à dire que je suis nul aux maths), je dois écrire deux ou trois chapitres. Donc il y aura pour cette fiction 37 chapitres maximum. Oui en effet, ça fait BEAUCOUP, mais ils sont plutôt i proportionnelles, certains beaucoup plus longs que d'autres. Donc voilà :) Merci beaucoup pour reviews et PM, ça me fait chaud au coeur! j'ai vu que le chapitre précedent vous a plu, alors j'arrête de vous faire languir, et je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT **

Chapitre XXIX

Rien n'est dû au hasard, c'est toujours ce que Alvin disait, et répétait. Les coïncidences n'existaient pas, et la chance non plus. Tout était dû à la volonté, et au destin qui nous était tous écrit. Certains avaient un destin qui leur était fataliste, d'autres très heureux, et parfois les choses étaient injustes, mal départagées. Les personnes atteintes de ce destin cruel et sans pitié, avaient le droit à ça, à cette injustice. Ce qui avait donné naissance, aux faux-espoirs et à la crainte. Et Harold et Lissa le savaient pertinemment. Le destin leur était fataliste, et si cette nuit de bonheur leur a été offerte, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un faux-espoir.

Et bientôt arrivera la crainte.

La rousse semblait se serrer un peu plus contre le corps du jeune homme, les deux adolescents endormis l'un contre l'autre dans une grande sérénité. Le souffle lent de Lissa s'éparpillait dans le cou d'Harold, et celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras chauds, son visage se perdant dans ses cheveux. Le silence régnait dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, jusqu'au moment où une lumière se vit voir au pas de la porte, une lumière vive provenant de l'extérieur qui sortait la pièce du noir. Puis bientôt, ce fut des voix, des hurlements de rage qui se firent entendre, des bruits de pas précipités, des cliquetis provoqués par des armures qui bougeaient.

-_ Il faut le retrouver !_

Tout ce bruit troublait le calme de la chambre, et bientôt réveillait Lissa qui eu un mal soudain de crâne. Elle gémit doucement, et sa main vain se nicher dans la nuque du jeune homme avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Et quand elle vit Harold à ses cotés, elle se souvint soudainement des derniers événements. La mémoire lui revenant, elle ne sut vraiment quoi penser, quoi songeait. Elle le regardait simplement, observant chaque détail de son visage. Ses taches de rousseur, ses paupières closes, ses fines lèvres entre-ouvertes, ses cheveux lui recouvrant le front, toutes ces choses qu'elle aimait chez lui. Son cœur batifolant par la force incroyable de son amour pour lui, elle affichait un léger rictus en se collant un peu plus contre son corps. Lissa fermait de nouveau les yeux, son front collé à son épaule, et se pinçait les lèvres en repensant à la magie, celle qu'elle a toujours rêvé de pouvoir ressentir.. Cette sensation, était mieux que n'importe quoi, n'importe quelle autre chose.

\- _Vite !_

Entendant les cris atténués, l'adolescente rouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, et décidait de se redresser en apercevant la lumière extérieure. Elle se mit assise, et fixait cet éblouissement en remarquant les ombres incalculables qui passaient, des cris se faisant entendre en perpétuité derrière. Et en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, elle se rappelait aussi ce pourquoi ils étaient ici: ils fuyaient. Elle réalisait soudainement la dure réalité. Elle réalisait alors que si Harold était ici à ses cotés, et non dans sa cellule, c'était qu'elle l'aidait à s'enfuir. Elle était supposé l'aider à rentrer chez lui, et pourtant rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Elle réalisait alors qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur.

Elle baissait les yeux, et une horrible douleur prit place dans son esprit. Ce qu'il s'était passé, était une erreur, une simple erreur. Parce qu'elle savait que si elle l'aidait à rentrer chez lui, c'était qu'il était d'un autre monde, il n'était pas comme elle, il vivait dans un autre endroit, en guerre, ils n'étaient pas sensé faire ça, ils n'avaient pas le droit. Mais ce n'était pas simplement pour les raisons de guerre qu'elle se sentait mal, c'était parce qu'elle savait aussi qu'elle en souffrirait, elle savait que tout finirait mal. Elle avait simplement oublié le fait, qu'une fois arrivé sur la plage, elle devra lui dire adieu, et ne plus jamais le revoir.

En se rappelant de ça, elle se sentait affreusement mal, et elle ignorait pourtant de ce que Harold pensait de son coté. Elle lui avait dit, lui avoué ses sentiments. Ressentait-il la même chose ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle avait peur. Peur de ne jamais le revoir, et d'avoir beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les cris se faisant encore fort, le bruit des armures se répandant, elle décidait d'agir. Hors de question de perdre encore plus de temps. Elle écarquillait les yeux, et se penchait alors vers Harold en le secouant pour le réveiller.

\- Harold !

L'adolescent gémit et plongeait un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller. Fallait dire, ça faisait une éternité qu'il dormait sur un sol humide, au froid, sans rien et dans le noir. Le fait de pouvoir dormir au chaud, dans un vrai lit devait lui faire un bien fou. Lissa continuait de le secouer, et le garçon finit par se réveiller doucement.

\- Qu..Quoi.. ?, gémit-il

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se tournant vers Lissa complètement alarmée. Ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce que Lissa venait de comprendre, il se redressait en se frottant les cheveux encore exténué. Il se mit assis, et n'eus le temps de poser une question à Lissa qu'il aperçut à son tour les lumières. Lui qui dormais paisiblement, revint soudainement à la réalité. Ses yeux s'agrandirent petit à petit, et comme la rousse, réalisait enfin. Son souffle se coupant, il tournait les yeux vers elle, et la regardait droit dans les yeux avec peur. Ils se regardèrent et se comprirent mutuellement.

Il ne fallait plus perde de temps.

* * *

Un groupe de soldats traversaient en courant dans le couloir sous des ordres et des hurlements. Il n'y avait par la suite plus personne, et pourtant le silence n'était pas plat, juste trouble, des ordres crier se percevant à travers les murs et du fond des couloirs. Lissa ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, ne regardant qu'avec un œil dans l'ouverture. Rien en vue, il ne fallait pas attendre, il fallait juste agir. Elle décidait d'ouvrir la porte, et les deux adolescents furent un instant éblouis par les fortes lumières accrochées aux murs. Ils se frottèrent les yeux, et Lissa regardait des deux cotés du couloir en ayant cette horrible appréhension d'être surpris à n'importe quel moment. Elle tournait les yeux vers Harold, le regardant de haut en bas avant de hocher la tête.

\- On va y aller. Vite.

Il hochait la tête, et Lissa détournait le regard. Elle aurait aimé lui parler, lui demander de ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, tout lui dire. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas pour le moment. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il n'avait rien dit non plus, qu'il réagissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lissa se pinçait fortement les lèvres, et tournant la tête sur sa gauche, lui fit un signe avant d'avancer. Leurs pas furent rapides, et l'adolescente ne cessait de jeter toutes les deux secondes un regard derrière elle. Elle qui était sûr de ce qu'elle faisait il y a quelques heures, était beaucoup plus tendue maintenant. Elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration, son timing, et réfléchissait en se rappelant de son plan. L'adolescente comptait sur ses doigts, jetant un autre regard en arrière, et regardait le fond du couloir, tournant cette fois-ci à droite.

Harold ne semblait que légèrement stresser, les yeux baissés sur le sol comme si il réfléchissait, songeant en silence. Voilà que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Il ne disait rien, suivant la rousse alors qu'il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vérifiez toutes les pièces ! Je veux avoir ce petit vaurien.., fit la voix de Halen dans les échos

Harold ravalait sa salive, se souvenant de ses tentatives de meurtre envers lui. Lissa se collait un peu plus contre le mur, fixant l'angle du couloir pour voir si la vue était libre pour continuer. Problème, une troupe de Traîtres se trouvaient au fond du couloir. Elle jurait entre ses dents, se tournant vers le brun et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer légèrement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle détournait le regard par la gêne, et entendait encore des voix provenir de tous les cotés à la fois.

\- Tu te souviens de où il va falloir passer ?, lui demandait-elle

\- Par.. par les oubliettes, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Il faut passer par là pour y aller, mais le problème c'est que c'est boucher. Il va falloir..

_\- Il y a du bruit là-bas ! Allons voir !_

Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils entendirent les hommes courir au fond de l'angle.

\- Cours !, fit Lissa en faisant le moins de bruit possible

Harold hochait la tête, et se retournait pour courir en marche arrière. Le bruit des armures résonnait derrière eux, et ils tentèrent de courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, échappant aux hommes qui les poursuivaient. Puis soudain ils se stoppèrent, écarquillant les yeux quand ils virent une autre troupe de soldats arriver de l'autre coté. Ils étaient encerclés. Lissa réfléchissait rapidement, alors qu'Harold se mit à paniquer, comme au début de la torture, prenant peur en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer et lui brûler la gorge. L'adolescente tournait les yeux, et fixait le murs en pierres devant elle, touchant plusieurs parties, appuyant sur toutes les pierres à la fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, entendant les Traîtres se rapprocher dangereusement d'ici. Voyant les ombres, Harold écarquillait les yeux. Il restait à quelques pas de la jeune fille, et les Traîtres les virent enfin.

\- LE VOILA !

Les deux troupes des deux cotés poussèrent des hurlements en brandissant leurs armes et coururent beaucoup plus vite vers eux. Harold sentit son cœur ralentir, et il tombait à genoux, comme pour se rendre, et baissait la tête vers le sol en se rendant compte à l'évidence: Il était perdu.

Lissa continuait d'appuyer, jusqu'au moment où elle touchait une pierre qui rentrait dans le mur, celui-ci bougeant. Elle reculait d'un pas, et le mur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un escalier juste derrière. Comprenant qu'elle avait réussi, Lissa attraper une torche de la pointe des pieds, et attrapait le bras d'Harold en le relevant avec vitesse.

\- Dépêche toi !

Il n'eut le temps de réagir, qu'elle l'emmenait avec lui dans le passage avant que le mur ne se referme. Les Traîtres se rejoignirent au même point, et ils regardaient le mur qui s'était ouvert, bouche-bée. Certains se mirent alors à le taper avec leurs lances, et d'autres avec des coups de poings. Une fois le mur refermé derrière eux, Harold se tournait vers celui-ci, les yeux exorbités. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lissa sourit et soupirait de soulagement, fixant les escaliers qui descendirent face à elle.

\- On a eu chaud, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Euhm.. euhm je..

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. L'adolescente rit avec amusement face à son malaise, et elle se tournait vers les marches, tenant fortement sa torche enflammée avant de commencer à descendre.

\- J'aurais dû penser à passer par ici. J'avais complètement oublié, après tout ce qu'il s'est.. passé..

Sa voix se faisait plus faible, et elle ravalait sa salive en n'osant lancer un regard à Harold qui la suivait. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, gardant la bouche close, et regardait face à lui alors que l'adolescente mit la torche face à elle pour mieux voir. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, ils se trouvaient dans un long couloir, où se trouvait en plein milieu de celui-ci une petite fausse où circulait l'eau des égouts. Le plafond était formé en demi-cercle, et Lissa fit le tour avant de se mettre sur le coté gauche de l'oubliette, Harold faisant de même. Ce fut le silence, seul le son continuel de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient fit écho. Lissa continuait d'avancer doucement, faisant en sorte de voir avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, n'osaient se regarder, un malaise s'était tout simplement installer entre les deux jeunes.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de véritable conversation depuis leur réveil, et aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment vouloir _en _parler. Lissa ne savait pas ce que pouvait penser Harold, et elle ne savait pas exactement elle non plus ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans tout ça. Elle ignorait si elle devait regretter, ou non. Parce que finalement, elle n'avait fait qu'écouter son cœur, elle n'avait fait que suivre les besoins envoûtants de la magie, elle était juste amoureuse. Étais-ce mal ? Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'Harold pouvait penser, ou même ressentir à son égard. Parce que lui, n'avait toujours rien dit.

Harold quant à lui, ne savait plus où y mettre de la tête. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, il repensait à tout ça, à tout ce qu'il s'était produit, que ce soit cette nuit là, ou bien plus loin encore. Il se rappelait des premières fois où elle était venue lui adresser la parole, des confidences qu'ils se sont faites, de leurs étonnantes ressemblances, touts ces petits détails qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il serait aussi proche d'elle, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ressentirait tellement de choses pour elle. Parce qu'il en était persuadé, il l'aimait, et plus que tout. Il avait ressentit beaucoup plus de choses en un baiser avec elle que toute une vie avec Astrid. Il avait enfin ressentit cette magie dont il doutait de l'existence, et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux et transporté par une passion aussi dévorante qu'avec Lissa. Il ignore encore comment dans toute cette douleur et cette souffrance intense il aurait pu réussir à tomber amoureux. C'était incompréhensible.

Mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, il n'arrivait pas à dire tout simplement qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait tout bonnement arriver, il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait rentrer chez lui, il devait retrouver son peuple. Il n'appartenait pas au même monde que elle, il était sensé être en guerre avec sa tribu à elle, et il savait que être avec elle serait une terrible erreur. Le seul problème était que l'erreur était déjà faite, parce qu'il lui avait donné un espoir inconcevable, et qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à souffrir dans tout ça.

À souffrir d'une autre façon que par la torture, ou bien la solitude.

Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche, inspirant en prenant sur lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne sur lui, et qu'il soit fort.

\- Écoute Lissa,.. il faut que je te parle. Il faut que les choses.. soient claires.

L'adolescente en entendant sa voix, tournait le regard vers lui. Cependant, Harold ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, il refusait pour ne pas faillir.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle simplement avec un peu trop d'espoir dans le ton de sa voix

Le brun se raclait la gorge, et gardait les yeux détournés, haussant les épaules.

\- On est bien d'accord que... ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.., c'était rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur de Lissa se serrait aussitôt, et un frisson parcourait son cou en entendant cela. Ses pas ralentirent, et elle ne décrochait pas son regard du jeune homme.

\- Quoi.. ?

\- Je veux dire.. qu'il n'y avait rien derrière tout ça, tu vois ?

Elle s'arrêtait. Harold fit encore quelques pas en avant, puis s'apercevant qu'elle ne marchait plus, se tournait vers elle. Ce fut une erreur, car son cœur lui fit soudainement très mal en apercevant cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur s'éteindre doucement.

\- Attends, tu..., commençait-elle avec un rire nerveux, c'est.. ce n'est pas d'un baiser que l'on parle, c'est de bien plus encore.

\- Oui je sais, mais.., soupirait l'adolescent, mais ce n'était rien, pour moi ce n'était rien. Je n'ai rien ressentit, je suis indifférent, c'est tout.

Elle priait pour que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'une blague, une plaisanterie. Elle priait les dieux pour qu'il lui dise que c'était faux. Mais jamais il ne lui dit, jamais. La souffrance qu'elle ressentit au fond fut affreusement douloureuse, et son estomac la nouait tellement qu'elle avait envie de vomir. Ses yeux lui piquaient, et ils se mirent à briller sous les reflets de la torche.

\- Et puis tu vois.. c'est, c'est parti comme ça, on était fatigué, on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait.

\- Oui, fit la voix glaciale de l'adolescente, On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait. On était si fatigué que... que ça ai dévié en une partie de jambes en l'air.

Harold fixait ses yeux qui lui firent plus de mal que n'importe quel fer rouge, et soupirait avec tristesse. Si seulement elle arrivait à comprendre, qu'elle arrivait à réaliser qu'il ne disait ça que pour leur bien. Que parce-que c'était la chose la plus juste qu'il pouvait faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose qu'ils entendirent des hurlements résonner dans le long couloir. Lissa se tournait en arrière, et aperçut des torches tout en fond, ainsi que de hautes ombres. L'une d'entre elles les pointait du doigt, sa voix si percevable qu'ils auraient cru qu'il était juste en face d'eux.

\- ILS SONT LÀ ! RATTRAPEZ LES !

Et merde.

Les deux adolescents ne se lancèrent même pas un regard qu'il se mirent soudainement à courir. La prothèse d'Harold glissait un instant par le sol humide, puis il traçait aux cotés de la rousse, les Traîtres derrière un peu plus rapide qu'eux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils perdent leur temps ? La respiration palpable, ils ne virent la fin de l'interminable tunnel alors que les hurlements des hommes résonnaient dans une cacophonie insupportable tout le long. Harold lançait un regard derrière lui, et aperçut avec horreur Sauvage à la tête du groupe, le fixant avec un regard tellement meurtrier qu'il le rendit mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme plissait alors les yeux en apercevant au fond du tunnel, une échelle. Génial, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Arrivé en dessous, Lissa lançait un rapide regard en arrière et lançait un « allons-y !» au brun avant de commencer à monter.

Elle se hâtait comme elle le pouvait, et Harold gigotait nerveusement en dessous en serrant les dents. Il se mit à la suite, montant les barres le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, les Traîtres arrivant juste en dessous. Sauvage hurlait, et en poussant violemment un des hommes, montait juste derrière le captif.

\- HAROLD !

Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas, ne cessait de se répéter le jeune homme. Ils montaient de plus en plus haut, et Lissa arrivait enfin en à la surface, disparaissant à la vue du brun qui prit un peu plus peur à chaque seconde.

\- Lissa !, criait-il dans le vent avec panique dans sa voix

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour t'enfuir, l'Inutile !

Il tentait de ne pas se tourner, continuant à monter cette échelle qui lui semblait interminable .

\- Tu peux toujours tenter, toujours essayer, mais au fond de toi tu sais très bien que tu es perdu ! Deux fois déjà, et tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon !

Sauvage semblait le rattraper, se rapprocher de plus en plus, et Harold se sentait un peu plus mal, ses jambes le faisait souffrir.

\- Jamais tu ne réussiras à quitter cette île, nous te retrouverons toujours, tu seras à jamais tourmenté par _la vie_ !

Harold atteint le sommet, et alors que son corps rampait sur la terme ferme en haut, Sauvage arrivait à attraper son mollet, le tirant alors qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester accrocher. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la terre, et le Traître sortit sa tête en attrapant des deux mains sa jambe douloureuse. Le jeune homme collait son front contre le sol en serrant les dents, sentant son cœur battre plus vite, comme tout à l'heure au moment où ils étaient coincés dans le couloir à l'intérieur du manoir. Il éclatait un sanglot, Sauvage hurlant une nouvelle fois le mot « Inutile ! », et « Tu es perdu ! » à l'en rendre fou. Et au moment où il crut que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il se produisait, il entendit un cri face à lui.

Lissa poussait un cri de guerre, et frappait avec un coup sec la tête du Traître avec son énorme bâton. L'homme ne poussait qu'un gémissement, avant de tomber en arrière dans le fou de la fausse, les Traîtres en dessous le rattrapant de justesse. Lissa lançait le bâton en arrière, et poussait l'échelle, la faisant tomber, les laissant bloqué en dessous. Leurs cris se firent entendre, et l'adolescente aidait Harold à se relever, lui encore sonné. Il fixait le trou encore étonné, soupirant.

\- Allons-y, fit Lissa

Elle lui prit la main, et courut en direction de la plage. La nuit était encore noire, et aucune étoile ni lune se laissant voir dans le ciel. Harold serrait la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, même après ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage, et plus personne ne les coursait pour le moment. Ils ralentirent légèrement sur le sable, et à quelques mètres de l'eau de la mer, Harold aperçut avec étonnement le gigantesque navire qui se trouvait face à eux. Puis ils se stoppèrent, reprenant leur souffle.

\- Voilà. On.. on y ai, dit-elle essoufflée

Le brun regardait le drakkar, les deux adolescents ayant reprit leur souffle. Lissa prit une autre inspiration en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Isak est à l'intérieur, il t'attend. Tu n'as plus qu'à monter, et... à t'en aller.

Pourquoi sa phrase semblait un peu plus douloureuse que la précédente ? Harold baissait alors les yeux vers le sol, réalisant à nouveau. C'était le moment qu'il redoutait, celui dont il avait le plus peur depuis qu'il avait quitté sa cellule: Le moment des adieux. Ils n'étaient pas sensé s'être croisé, et ils n'étaient pas sensé se revoir par la suite. Il tournait son regard vers l'adolescente, et celle-ci avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup plus mal que lui en cet instant.

\- Alors... je suppose qu'il va falloir.. se dire adieu.

\- Cette phrase sonne cliché dans le genre dramatique, fit Harold en espérant apaiser l'ambiance

Lissa sourit doucement avec amusement, baissant un instant le regard avant de le reporter sur l'adolescent. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et le sourire de la jeune fille s'estompait petit à petit. Harold soupirait avec tristesse, et prit une inspiration en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Merci. Je sais que je l'ai répété plusieurs fois, mais... merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu ne m'as pas seulement aidé, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça..

Ce n'était pas un simple merci qu'il lui disait cette fois-ci, pas comme les autres fois. C'était une sorte d'adieu, une façon de lui dire « Tu as été là pour moi, je te dois tout ». Lui aussi commençait à sentir ses yeux lui brûler en voyant ceux de la jeune fille remplis de larmes, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient encore rien dit pour se quitter. Pour ce moment, elle oubliait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit quelques instants plus tôt dans les oubliettes, et se concentrait juste ici. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui en vouloir, pas maintenant alors qu'ils étaient destiné à ne plus jamais se croiser. Cette souffrance devint un peu plus intense en pensant cela.

\- Moi aussi je te remercie, Harold. Tu.. as redonné confiance en moi. Tu as rendu ma vie meilleure.

Il sourit doucement. L'adolescente sentait sa gorge se serrer, et reprit la parole en ne le quittait pas des yeux, plongeant dans ses iris verts.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dis ? Qu'un jour arrivera, ce jour où ma vie prendrait un autre tourment sans que le lâche forcement.

Harold hochait la tête, s'en rappelant alors.

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais ce jour s'est déjà passé et depuis deux mois exactement. Ma vie a changé au moment même où je t'ai rencontré, Harold. C'est toi, mon nouveau départ..

Sa voix se brisait à cet instant, et Harold sentit sa mâchoire trembler après ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était sans doute une des plus belles choses qu'on ne lui a jamais dite. Ce moment était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il ne s'était pas préparé à ça, ni lui ni elle. Les premières larmes coulaient sur les joues de la rousse, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main, la serrant si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Elle avait si peur de le quitter. Elle était.. si effrayée.

\- Tu vas me manquer.., murmurait-elle dans un souffle

Harold ressentit une telle souffrance en lui, il réalisait beaucoup trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Tout ne formait qu'un nœud, un nœud en fond de son estomac et de son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait autant de mal à quitter l'île des Bannis.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Lissa...

Ce fut bien trop fort. L'adolescente éclatait un lourd sanglot et se jetait dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Harold lui rendit son étreinte en laissant à son tour les larmes couler. Il la serrait contre lui, et se sentit de plus en plus mal en l'entendant pleurer contre son épaule. Ses pleurs étaient lourds et bien trop douloureux, et Harold regardait le vide face à lui, sa mâchoire tremblante et ses larmes coulant seules sur son visage. Il plongeait sa main dans sa chevelure, n'arrivant à partir. C'était sans doute la toute première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller. Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent doucement, pourtant il n'arrivait à prononcer une parole, un son, un bruit. Il finit par essayer de se décrocher d'elle, mais elle forçait, restait accrochée à lui.

\- Non.. Non, s'il te plaît.., gémissait-elle entre deux lourds sanglots

\- Lissa..

Elle tentait de rester, mais elle était bien trop faible, bien trop fatigué de devoir résister. Elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche, et son visage, brisait simplement le cœur d'Harold en un seul craquement douloureux.

\- S'il te plaît.. encore une minute, je.. je veux pas que tu partes..

Le brun prit son visage à deux mains, tentant de la calmer, et sa gorge se serrait une nouvelle fois d'un cran, son pouce essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu, finit-il par dire doucement, mais un au revoir. Nous nous reverrons.

Elle continuait de le regarder avec tristesse, et le garçon reniflait en hochant la tête avec sûreté.

\- On se reverra. Et je te montrerais à ce jour, comment dresser un dragon. Je te montrerais tout ce que je sais, et je t'apprendrais à voler. Je te le promets.

Essuyant une autre larme, Lissa sourit doucement. L'adolescent se penchait, et l'embrassait doucement sur le front avant d'y coller le sien. C'était tellement difficile. Un instant, puis il finit par se séparer d'elle prenant un instant ses deux mains dans les siennes en reculant. Il aurait tellement lui murmurer juste un « Je t'aime. » avant de la quitter. Mais il ne pouvait, il n'en avait pas le droit. Deux pas en arrière, et leurs mains se séparèrent enfin, l'adolescente les laissant un instant lever comme si elle avait encore le pouvoir de les tenir. Elle finit par serrer les poings, et regardait l'adolescent rentrer à moitié dans l'eau avant de monter la rampe et de disparaître à de sa vue. Elle baissait les bras en ne le voyant plus, ainsi que le regard. C'était fini. Le Conquérant des dragons, était parti.

\- AH !

Elle poussait un cri de surprise lorsque que quelqu'un l'attrapait soudainement par surprise, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de hurler. Elle tentait de planter ses ongles dans son poing, mais l'homme ne réagissait pas, il riait plutôt. D'autres Traîtres arrivèrent autour d'elle, l'un d'entre eux ricanant en se mettant face à l'adolescente qui semblait encore sous le choc de leur brusque arrivée.

\- Sèche tes larmes l'Insignifiante, fit l'homme, tu le reverras bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses ton Conquérant.

Lissa écarquillait les yeux face à cette phrase.

…

Harold passait par dessus la rambarde, s'essoufflant en tenant ses genoux. Il gardait la tête baissée, tentant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se produire, essayant de passer outre sa souffrance. Problème, il n'a jamais réussi à le faire. Il se redressait, et regardait face à lui, prêt à enfin partir de cette île maudite.

\- Mmh.. Isak ?, appela t-il

Personne ne répondait, et Harold sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronçait les sourcils, et s'avançait sur le pont en continuant d'appeler le Traître. Il s'approchait de la cabine, et sentit une forme d'appréhension monter en lui. Ses pas firent craquer le parquet du pont, et en arrivant face à la porte de la cabine, la poussait simplement, celle-ci entre-ouverte.

Ce fut l'horreur.

Il reculait d'un pas, et retint un cri de terreur en apercevant le Traître, décapité au sol, sa tête à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps. Cette vision d'horreur rappelait à Harold la mort de l'Ebouillantueur dans l'arène. Ils l'avaient tué comme un animal. Les yeux remplis d'effroi, il secouait vivement la tête en réalisant alors ce que cela voulait dire. Il aperçut quelque chose du coin des yeux, et c'est en tournant le regard que

BOUM

Il se prit un coup de poing en plein dans le visage, et il tombait sur le sol comme s'il n'était rien. Harold gémit, passant ses doigts sous son nez couvert de sang. Il toussait, et se redressait en levant les yeux sur Sauvage et son armée de Traîtres derrière lui. Le chef du groupe secouait sa main qui lui a servi à le frapper dans le vent avant de croiser les bras avec un sourire victorieux sur le coin des lèvres. Encore une fois, ils avaient gagné.

\- Je te l'ai dis Harold. Jamais tu ne réussiras à quitter cette île.

L'adolescent continuait de le regarder dans les yeux, et ne disait rien. Son regard n'exprimait rien, et le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune nuance de peur, ni d'effrayement dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas peur. La seule chose que l'on pouvait percevoir cependant, c'était de la peine, et de la déception. Rien d'autre. Il était simplement déçu de lui-même pour avoir cru qu'il y arriverait. Il se l'était dit pourtant que ça ne servait à rien. Et il a continuer. Comme aurait dit _le Reflet_, pourquoi cherchait-il à tout prix quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher ? Il soupirait, et baissait les yeux vers le sol. Puis, il s'allongeait doucement sur le parquet comme s'il allait dormir, et fixant le vide, fermait les yeux en soupirant pour éviter de voir la réalité en face. Sauvage lançait un regard à ses complices, et sourit.

Harold voulait juste s'endormir. Pour toujours.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everybody ! et oui, c'est le 30ème chapitre mesdames et messieurs. Je n'en reviens même pas moi même ! Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre après tout ce temps, qui restent encore addicte à ma fiction, ça me touche énormément. Merci ! Voilà la suite, vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il va se passer, et ce qu'Alvin réserve à Harold. Sur ce, merci encore, n'oubliez pas les reviews, et bonne lecture ! ^^ **

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT **

Chapitre XXX

Lissa hurlait comme une hystérique, se débattant comme elle le pouvait alors que les Traîtres autour d'elle la tenait fermement en avançant dans les couloirs. Elle voulait mordre leurs bras, les griffer pour pouvoir s'enfuir et faire sortir Harold de cet enfer, mais comme lui, ce n'était jusqu'à présent que des échecs. Ils s'approchaient de la salle d'Alvin, et la grande porte s'ouvrit devant les yeux remplis de haine de la rousse. Elle était énervée, haineuse, elle avait la rage. Parce que Alvin n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de ramener Harold dans sa cellule après tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser. C'était injuste, tout simplement injuste. Le groupe entrait dans l'immense pièce, et Lissa ne regardait pas autour d'elle, elle ne faisait que fixer Alvin debout sur son estrade, les mains derrière le dos en attendant simplement qu'elle arrive.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'estrade, et Lissa continuait de regarder son père avec rage dans les yeux. Le chef descendit doucement les marches, lançant un coup de main dans l'air.

\- Lâchez la.

Elle sentit aussitôt les poignes la lâcher, et elle tentait d'ignorer la douleur qui montait dans tout le long de ses bras. Elle serrait les poings tellement forts que ses jointures blanchirent. C'était la première fois que Lissa, ou que quelqu'un soit énervé comme ça face à l'imposant Alvin le Traître.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !, hurlait-elle

Alvin affichait un léger sourire en descendant le reste des marches, et haussait un sourcil.

\- Faire quoi ? J'ai tous les droits ici, Alissa.

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, elle détestait.

\- Tu te souviens de ta promesse mon enfant ?, dit-il alors en s'approchant, tu le nourris et tu ne fais aucune remarque. Tu lui donne la bouffe, et tu la ferme. C'était si compliqué ?

\- Il ne te dira jamais rien sur le dressage des dragons, jamais il ne trahira son peuple.

\- Cependant...

Il s'approchait une nouvelle fois, et levait le poing avant de la frapper en plein dans le visage. Comme d'habitude. Elle reculait d'un pas, manquant de tomber, et Alvin fronçait les sourcils en faisant ressortir toutes les rides sur son front.

\- TOI, tu as trahi TON peuple !

Elle gémit en regardant ses doigts couverts de sang, et relevait les yeux vers son père, ses iris exprimant toujours autant de haine.

\- Tu t'es résigné à aider un prisonnier ma pauvre fille, tu es descendu bien bas.

\- En quoi est-ce mal de sauver une vie ?! Il ne mérite pas de mourir, ou de subir toutes ces horreurs ! Il a mon âge, et tu le torture comme une bête alors que plusieurs hommes y ont perdu la vie !

\- LA FERME !

\- NON !

Il s'approchait et la frappait de nouveau, la renversant à terre sous la force du coup.

\- Quand je donne des ordres, on obéis aux ordres.

À terre, l'adolescente fronçait les sourcils et tentait de rester forte et digne face à lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher, elle ne pouvait pas. Pour elle, pour Harold. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et tournait les yeux vers son père, le nez et la partie inférieure du visage en sang. Mais Alvin fut surpris lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire, comme si ses coups ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Tu devrais faire de cette phrase ton épitaphe.

Il fronçait les sourcils avec mépris, et l'adolescente tentait de se relever, tremblant sur ses genoux avant de se tenir droite face au chef. Tous les Traîtres autour écarquillèrent leurs yeux et furent aussi surpris que leur supérieur, s'entre-regardant entre eux. Elle semblait à moitié consciente pourtant, prête à tomber dans les pommes mais elle résistait, elle résistait à Alvin et pour le moment seulement Harold à réussit à tenir un tel exploit. Elle gardait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et elle écartait ses bras de chaque coté, ne quittant pas son père des yeux.

\- Alors vas-y. Frappe moi si t'en a envie papa, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, mais tu n'arriveras pas à enlever mes idées, à me les prendre. Parce que je sais ce qui est juste, j'assume ce que je pense et je le dis haut et fort, je déteste ce peuple. Je vous déteste tous, et je hais vos tortures. Pourquoi ? Et bien comme je l'ai toujours dis depuis mon enfance, je ne vis que pour la dignité humaine, et pour le respect. Je me battrais toute ma vie pour les défendre, et tu ne pourras jamais m'abattre.

Alvin serrait les poings face à elle, et alors que Lissa laissait ses bras écartés en attendant un prochain coup, le brun ne fit rien. Il se contentait de la regarder avec haine, et il s'approchait d'un autre pas, son visage près de celui de sa fille qui restait indifférente. Cependant, ses yeux brillaient de déception, mais aussi d'une légère tristesse.

\- Toute ma vie j'ai tenté de me faire accepter ici, j'ai voulu te montrer que tu n'avais pas à avoir honte de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je m'en fous de ce que tu peux penser de moi, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui doit changer, c'est vous tous. Je voulais vous montrer ce que je vaux vraiment, mais vous ne le voyez pas. Et bien tant pis pour vous.

Elle eut la tête un peu plus haute, et une larme coulait simplement sur sa joue rouge, une larme mélangeant tellement de sentiments à la fois que ça fut confus. Tristesse, haine, déception, mais aussi fierté.

\- Je n'ai pas a avoir honte de mes différences. C'est elles qui font ma force.

Sa première pensée fut pour Harold, et elle sourit légèrement de fierté après avoir dit ça, elle se sentait un peu plus forte, elle n'avait plus peur de s'affirmer face à Alvin, et ça faisait un bien fou. Elle fronçait alors à nouveau des sourcils, et serrait les dents, plus forte que jamais.

\- Le Conquérant des dragons, gardera à jamais son secret, crachait-elle

\- Tu en es certaine ?

Lissa le regardait, et cherchait dans ses yeux noirs ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il cachait. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon tout ça. L'homme finit par sourire avec malveillance, et finit par reculer, levant les yeux vers les Traîtres.

\- Sortez les outils, ordonna t-il simplement, nous allons faire accélérer les choses une bonne fois pour toute.

L'adolescente finit par lancer un regard inquisiteur remplis d'appréhension à son père, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire, et elle avait déjà peur de ce que cela pouvait être. Alvin finit par reporter le regard vers sa fille, haussant un sourcil avec un air victorieux sur le visage.

\- Utilisons le fer noir.

Soudain Lissa écarquillait les yeux. Elle sentit tous ses poils se dresser en entendant cela, et elle secouait vivement la tête, son cœur battant des records. Elle savait ce que c'était, en quoi cela consistait et quels ravages cette torture avait faite dans le passé. Elle avait même arrêté de compter le nombres de morts dont la cause à était le fer noir. C'était sans doute la pire chose au monde. Et Alvin le savait, il savait à quel point elle était effrayé par cette torture qui était interdite partout, sauf ici. Il le savait. L'adolescente reculait d'un pas, voyant certains hommes prendre les outils nécessaires avant de les confier à Alvin.

\- Prévenez Ronal et Conan. Nous y allons, dit-il en avançant, Ah ! Et enfermez Alissa dans sa chambre.

Elle restait bloquée, choquée alors que deux hommes lui prirent à nouveau les bras avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, et ce n'est qu'après quelques instants que Lissa reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait, et elle comprit qu'il fallait agir, elle ne devait pas les laisser faire.

\- Je dois l'aider.. ils ne peuvent pas faire ça..

Elle secouait la tête, et fronçait les sourcils en serrant les dents et les poings. Cette fois-ci, Alvin était allé trop loin.

\- ILS NE PEUVENT PAS FAIRE ÇA !

Elle donnait aussitôt un coup de genou dans la jambe d'un des trois Traîtres, et réussit à passer entre eux, se mettant à courir. Elle ne voulait s'arrêter, et pourtant en continuant de courir, elle trébucha lorsqu'un des Traîtres l'avait rattrapé, se jetant sur elle. Elle hurlait, se débattait comme une folle alors que les deux autres aidaient l'homme en la tenant fermement. Elle n'arrivait pas à abandonner, à _l_'abandonner, parce qu'il y avait deux options après avoir utilisé cette technique: Soit il allait craquer et tout dire, soit il allait mourir. Une chose était sûr, c'était que ça n'allait pas le laisser indifférent, ou sans cicatrice dans le futur. Au niveau propre et figuré.

\- Lissa ! Calme toi !, criait un Traître en la tirant en arrière

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser ! Je ne PEUX PAS LE LAISSER!

Ils reculèrent, alors qu'elle continuait de hurler avec une voix aiguë à en percer les tympans, et ils arrivèrent bientôt face à la porte de sa chambre, où elle se fatiguait et cessait de hurler, la respiration haletante, regardant les trois hommes le regard inquisiteur et fragile.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça.. ?, dit-elle d'une petite voix, Pourquoi ? Il.. il n'a que seize ans.. Il est bien trop jeune..

\- On ne fait que suivre les ordres.

Suivre les ordres, obéir, faire ce qu'Alvin dit, c'était tout ce qui comptait sur l'île des Bannis. C'était la principale raison de l'abomination des Traîtres: la peur et la soumission. Ils avaient peur d'Alvin. Ils ouvrirent la porte, et la poussait à l'intérieur, refermant la porte à clé derrière elle. Lissa se retournait et secouait la tête, frappant la porte à coup de poings en espérant l'ouvrir, en espérant sortir pour pouvoir aider le prisonnier dont elle s'était aguichée.

* * *

Ronal et Conan entrèrent dans l'arène, dérangeant le silence habituel du lieu, et s'avancèrent vers la cellule du Hooligan. Le prisonnier contrairement à l'ordinaire, n'était pas assis à terre ne bougeant pas ou endormi. Il était debout et tirait sur ses chaînes, hurlant contre le bandeau sale presque à chaque essai. Il ne supportait plus cet endroit, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il était ici, qu'il espérait qu'il partirait alors qu'il se retrouvait toujours condamné à être attacher à ces chaînes. Il entendait la porte de l'arène s'ouvrir, et il tournait le regard vers les deux bourreaux qui s'approchaient. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte en barreaux, la porte de l'arène s'ouvrit de nouveau sous la surprise des trois personnes présentes.

\- Ronal, Conan.

Les deux Traîtres se tournèrent vers Alvin qui venait d'entrer, et Harold reculait d'un pas et se calmait aussitôt en l'ayant aperçut, cessant de crier et de se débattre. Le chef lançait un rapide regard haineux à l'adolescent avant de s'avancer vers les deux hommes.

\- Vous voulez nous parler, chef ?, questionnait Conan

\- Oui. Il y a un changement de programme.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, et attendit qu'Alvin parle. À la place, celui-ci tendit alors de nouveaux instruments aux hommes, le regard plus que sérieux. Ce fut un énorme couteau de boucher, et un fer ayant la forme d'un cintre, ou d'un crochet.

\- Que doit-on faire ?

\- Faites le fer noir.

À ces mots, les deux bourreaux écarquillèrent leurs yeux en se lançant un regard avant de fixer leur chef comme si il était taré. Harold quant à lui, ignorait totalement de quoi ils parlaient, quel était ce truc, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il devait le craindre.

\- Quoi ? Le fer noir ?, répétait Conan hésitant

\- C'était pas dans notre contrat ça.

\- Comment ça ? Grognait Alvin en ne supportant pas être contre-dit

\- On était sensé n'utilisez que le fer rouge, et non ce truc sur un gamin.

Le chef fronçait les sourcils, et s'approchait un peu plus près d'un air menaçant qui ne laissait pas indifférent Ronal et Conan.

\- Votre job, c'est de récolter des informations. Et le meilleur moyen d'en avoir, c'est d'utiliser le fer noir, dit-il la voix grave, alors faites votre travail ou sinon c'est vous qui y passer, c'est clair ?

Ils n'osèrent répondre après ça, et se contentèrent de le regarder.

* * *

\- HAROLD !

Lissa continuait de cogner la porte, mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait à l'ouvrir. Elle grognait avec rage, et reculait en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, se tenant le crâne entre ses mains. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis. Elle marmonnait, n'arrivant à se calmer, à s'arrêter, c'était devenu impossible. Sortir d'ici, à tout prix, hors de question de laisser tomber. Elle se tournait vers son lit complètement défait, et allait vers celui-ci en prenant à des mains un des bouts du lit en bois, tirant dessus avant de le casser, le briser à en faire voler des échardes. Elle faillit tomber au sol, tenant toujours le morceau de bois entre ses mains douloureuses et légèrement écorchées.

Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, et en fixant la porte, fonçait vers celle-là en la frappant aussitôt avec sa nouvelle arme. La porte était beaucoup moins tenace, et en frappant dessus avec des cris de rage, elle donnait un coup d'épaule, la porte cédant, et tombant au sol. Lissa poussait un cri de surprise, heurtant le sol. Elle avait réussi, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle relevait la tête, à moitié sonné, et regardait les morceaux de bois explosés sous elle, et en reprenant ses esprits, tentait de se relever en tournant la tête vers la direction de l'arène intérieure.

* * *

Tenant les instruments de torture en mains, Ronal et Conan finirent par se retourner et ouvrirent la porte en barreaux sous le regard incompréhensible de l'adolescent. Il ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Alvin était intervenu juste avant. Il ne comprenait pas, et ne voulait pas tellement envie de comprendre. Il reculait et prit simplement peur en apercevant les nouvelles armes. Il continuait de reculer, mais son pied en fer glissait sur les pavés, le faisant chuter lourdement au sol.

Son dos lui fit affreusement, sentant sa cote cassée lui faire affreusement mal et sa colonne vertébrale fracturée le paralyser. Il poussait un hurlement bloqué par le tissu sur sa bouche, et les deux bourreaux arrivèrent en l'attrapant par les deux bras avant de le tirer pour le coller contre le mur. Ils le firent beaucoup plus doucement que d'habitude. Conan tirait alors sur les chaînes, et les bloquait avec le crochait laissant Harold coincé dans sa position. Il serrait les poings, s'attendant déjà à la douleur d'une nouvelle cicatrice sur le poignet.

Mais ce qui poursuivit, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Au mieux de tenir son bras, Ronal se penchait et soulevait sa tunique, l'adolescent ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, les regardant alors que sa respiration s'accélérait fortement. Les deux bourreaux s'échangèrent un regard hésitant, soupirant en l'apercevant. Pour quelle raison ? Toutes les personnes à qui ils ont dû utiliser le fer noir étaient bourru, grand, fort, soit musclé soit gros en circonstance. Rien qui pourrait les inquiéter, et pourtant plusieurs d'entre eux étaient mort. Harold était maigre, et une seule ouverture pouvait directement atteindre ses organes. Et même si ces hommes étaient des Traîtres, ils avaient _peur_ pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!, râlait Alvin à l'extérieur de la cellule

Ronal ne lançait aucun regard à son chef, et sous le regard du prisonnier, soulevait son couteau de boucher, le plaçait à l'autre bout de son abdomen, et lui ouvrit le ventre. Harold sentit en cet instant comme si un poignard l'avait transpercé, sa peau se séparait en deux, et l'air était si frais que c'était affreusement douloureux. Harold eut les yeux exorbités, et hurlait contre son bandeau avec une puissance phénoménale. Ce n'était pas le poignet qu'ils ouvraient, mais son corps. L'ouverture faite, le sang coulait comme une fontaine sur le sol et son pantalon, et le garçon enroulait ses poignets autour des chaînes en serrant dessus comme un fou furieux. En prenant une grande inspiration, Harold fit gonfler son abdomen et les Traîtres serrèrent les dents en apercevant ses intestins à travers cette fine faille.

Ronal prit alors le long fer chauffé, et le plaquait contre l'ouverture.

Tous ses nerfs réagirent en même temps, et son corps entier restait crispé, paralyser face à cette douleur insupportable. Harold hurlait, non, mourrait, courbant son dos douloureux tout en déversant toute sa souffrance dans ses hurlements. Conan tentait de le stabiliser, mais il n'arrêtait pas de bouger par cette douleur infernale, inhumaine.

C'était inhumain.

Son cœur s'était arrêté. Il rugissait, de toutes ses forces, de toutes ses tripes. La douleur était insupportable, horrible, tout s'enflammait, brûlait.C'était une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent, et priait pour que cela s'arrête à tout prix . Son ventre devenait rouge, le sang continuait de s'écouler à travers les petites fêlures, même les Traîtres habitués au sang étaient légèrement dégoutté. Harold sentit alors un surplus, un trop de surplus. Trop de souffrance, une douleur qui fut si forte, que son cerveau se déconnectait, que son souffle se coupait, et que son corps se crispait. Il avait soudainement chaud, puis froid, et sa tête se mit à tourner un peu trop vite.

Ses hurlements cessèrent dans un cri muet, et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors que le fer se retirait de l'épaisse plaie. On aurait dit une cicatrice faite par un chirurgien non expérimenté, rouge et boursouflée, du sang coulant encore, ou bien séché. Et l'odeur était infecte en plus de cela. Conan soupirait, et en tournant la tête vers Harold, il fronçait les sourcils et lui offrit une magnifique gifle en le voyant partir, faisant tomber son foulard autour de son cou.

\- Reste avec nous, dit-il simplement

Le garçon peinait à ouvrir les yeux, son estomac, ses intestins lui brûlant de l'intérieur, son cœur ne battant quasiment plus par cette perte importante de sang. Alvin fixait le corps à moitié mort du garçon au sol, l'endroit ressemblant plus à un abattoir, et il croisait les bras en soupirant longuement.

\- Une deuxième.

Les deux bourreaux tournèrent leur tête vers le chef avec stupéfaction.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exprimèrent-ils à l'unisson

\- J'ai dis, faites-en une deuxième. Maintenant.

\- Vous voulez le tuer ou quoi ?!

\- C'est un ORDRE

\- Non..

Ronal et Conan portèrent leur regard vers Harold, celui-ci fixant le vide avec les larmes aux yeux. Cette expression de visage, personne n'en avait vu une d'aussi abominable, d'aussi inquiétante. L'intensité de détresse et de douleur dans ses yeux était imperceptible.

\- Pas encore..., murmurait-il du bout des lèvres, pas encore une fois...

\- J'ai dis que C'ETAIT UN ORDRE !

\- Je dirais tout..

Soudain, silence. Gros silence. Alvin défronçait ses sourcils, et les bourreaux regardèrent le garçon avec étonnement, n'en revenant pas.

\- Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

\- Je dirais tout.., continuait-il de dire dans un murmure, je vous montrerai.. comment.. comment dresser les dragons...

En entendant cela, Alvin sourit. Harold quant à lui semblait au bout du bout, et il éclatait un lourd sanglot remplis de sens.

\- Mais je vous en supplie... Arrêtez.. Arrêtez cette douleur.. Par pitié..

\- Harold !

Alvin se tournait en arrière, et aperçut Lissa arriver en courant dans l'arène avec précipitation. Il n'eut le temps de réagir qu'elle passait sous son bras et poussait la porte de la cellule avec force avant de rentrer et de se diriger vers le brun.

\- Poussez-vous !, criait-elle aux deux hommes qui se relevaient

Elle se mit au sol, regardant un instant avec horreur le sang dans lequel elle s'assied, et regardait Harold avec inquiétude, prenant son visage larmoyant entre ses mains. Elle tentait de faire en sorte qu'il la regarde, mais quoiqu'elle fasse, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas, qu'il restait bloqué par un voile invisible que seul lui pouvait apercevoir.

\- Dis moi.. dis moi Harold si ça va.. tu peux résister, je crois en toi..

\- Tu arrives trop tard, fit soudain la voix de son père, il a craqué. Il va tout nous révéler.

Lissa ne se retournait pas pour regarder Alvin, gardant ses yeux planter dans ceux absents du jeune homme, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Sa mâchoire tremblait et les yeux brillants, l'adolescent la regardait vraiment. Enfin.

\- .. J'en peux plus.. j'en peux plus de cette douleur, j'en peux plus de... tout ça..

Il secouait la tête avec tristesse, et désespoir.

\- Je veux juste que tout se termine..

\- Non, non Harold, tu peux pas faire ça, je t'en prie pense à ta famille, pense à ton village..

Il fermait les yeux, et baissait la tête avec honte avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il avait honte de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus résister, c'était devenu plus fort que lui. Il pleurait de douleur, et Lissa soupirait doucement en collant son crâne contre son épaule, le serrant en se pinçant fortement les lèvres. Alvin croisait les bras et sourit avec dédaigne en les fixant tous les deux.

\- Quel homme serait capable de pleurer sur l'épaule d'une femme, ricanait-il

Lissa tournait son regard en arrière, fixant avec toute la haine qu'elle avait Alvin.

\- Un homme qui a survécu après deux mois de torture alors que personne d'autre n'avait le courage d'y arriver.

Le sourire du chef s'estompait, grognant presque face à elle. Lissa ne le regardait pas plus, et se concentrait seulement sur Harold, au bord de la pente, au bord de tout. Elle laissait sa main s'entre-mêler dans ses cheveux bruns et soupirait. Ronal et Conan regardèrent les deux adolescents avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à une telle complicité entre eux, entre les enfants de deux chefs de deux tribus ennemies.

C'était.. _insensé._


	31. Chapter 31

**Tadada, voilà le chapitre 31 ! :DD Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous avait plu, j'en suis contente ! ^^ Pour les "fans" de ma fiction, je réserve une petite surprise prochainement sur youtube ! je n'en dis pas plus, j'attend peut-être quelques semaines, ou bien même la fin de la fiction pour éviter les spoilers haha :D  
**

**Les Traîtres ne sont pas si mauvais que ça finalement ? Peut-être. Vous le saurez ! Mais quand est-ce que les Berkiens vont enfin venir ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D ****Mais comment fonctionne ton cerveau sérieusement ? Tu as été torturée dans ton jeune âge ou quoi ? Non. Mais j'aime le sang et les boyaux :D  
**

**Voilà voilà ! X) bonne lecture ! **

**MUSIQUE THEME : Family reunion (début) (Big Hero 6 OST)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXXI

La rumeur s'était répandu en quelques heures seulement, bientôt toute l'île était au courant pour le Conquérant des dragons. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait craqué, qu'il allait tout dire et que prochainement, tous les Traîtres sauront dresser les dragons. Et après ça, ça sera une bonne fois pour toute la guerre contre les Berkiens. Tout le monde en parlait, faisait passer plusieurs messe-basses à ce propos, c'était comme si tout d'un coup cet événement avait fait bouger l'île entière.

Le matin suivant la tentative de fuite du prisonnier, Sauvage s'était levé, et était descendu dans le village pour faire la grande annonce, disant à tous les Traîtres de se réunir à l'arène extérieure vers la fin de l'après-midi. Tout le monde était excité de pouvoir assister à un tel spectacle, non seulement pour découvrir comment dresser les dragons, mais aussi pour apercevoir le fameux Conquérant des dragons, debout après huit semaines de torture. C'était devenu un phénomène de foire. Le soleil était bien levé sur l'île ce jour là, beaucoup plus lumineux que d'habitude, et la plupart des habitants étaient déjà en route pour se mettre autour du dôme de chaînes.

Lissa marchait dans les couloirs, surveillée désormais par deux Traîtres depuis ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Et pas n'importe quels Traîtres: Ronal et Conan. Ça ne faisait même pas trois heures qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle trouvait ça insupportable. Elle serrait fortement les poings, grinçant des dents, essayant de ne pas regarder les deux bourreaux dans les yeux pour ne pas leur arracher la tête. Ils s'avancèrent en ligne droite, et Lissa aperçut alors du coin de l'œil la porte menant à l'arène intérieure, là où se trouvait Harold en train de mourir d'hémorragie. En regardant la porte en acier, ses pas ralentirent, s'arrêtant presque face à celle-ci. Mais alors qu'elle voulut tendre la main, Ronal lui attrapait fermement le bras.

\- Tu es interdite d'accès à cette arène. Tu le sais.

L'adolescente serrait la mâchoire, et fermait les yeux en se sentant une nouvelle coupable. Elle se sentait coupable depuis la veille, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que c'était par sa faute si ils n'avaient pas réussit, si Harold n'était pas rentré chez lui.

\- Il est en train de mourir, dit-elle durement avec une voix faible

\- Oui, reprit Conan, Nous ne faisons que-

\- Suivre les ordres. Je sais.

Elle baissait la tête, et se dégageait de la poigne du Traître avant de reprendre la marche avec tristesse et haine. Elle aurait tellement voulu aller voir Harold, le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il lui était impossible désormais de le faire. Son cœur la faisait terriblement souffrir, et chaque pas qui l'éloignait d'Harold lui fit un mal de chien. Elle se contentait de se taire, et Ronal et Conan derrière se lancèrent un brève regard, le blond portant ensuite son regard sur la rousse qui ne disait plus rien.

\- Lissa.

Elle ne répondit pas à l'homme.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu a protéger le Conquérant ?

L'adolescente fut un instant surprise par la question, mais se dit par la suite qu'ils étaient présent la veille après le fer noir, lorsqu'elle était intervenue. Ils avaient vu ce lien qu'ils entretenaient elle et Harold, ce lien pour le moins interdit. Elle soupirait, fixant toujours le vide face à elle et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Sa vie vaut beaucoup plus que toutes celles présentes sur cette île.

\- Ce n'était pas une réponse à ma question.

L'adolescente soupirait, ne cherchant même plus à se cacher. Assumer, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant.

\- Il m'a protégé, alors je le protège. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Les deux bourreaux se lancèrent un regard, et Lissa prit une inspiration, serrant une nouvelle fois les dents.

\- Alors allez-y, jugez moi si vous en avez envie, dîtes que je suis folle, insignifiante, ça ne me fera rien.

\- On ne dira rien. C'est juste que..

\- Personne n'ose défier Alvin de cette façon, sachant que le Conquérant est son premier ennemi. Tu es bien la première à le faire.

\- Ce qui fait de nous des Traîtres, c'est notre pouvoir de liberté. On fait ce qu'on veut, quand on veut. Et pour le moment j'ai plus l'impression d'être un bon chien dresser par mon père qui veut tout contrôler. Moi je n'appelle pas ça être libre, et encore moins être un Traître. Plus une marionnette qui ne fait que suivre les ordres.

Après ce qu'elle venait de dire, les deux hommes n'osèrent dire quelque chose, réfléchissant à ses paroles sans même se regarder. Ce qu'elle disait était fou, mais affreusement vrai. Trop même. Ils continuèrent alors à marcher, montant par la suite un escalier en spirale de plusieurs mètres, ouvrant en haut une grande porte en bois. Le vent et le soleil les frappaient, et ils sortirent à l'extérieur en se trouvant au dessus de l'arène extérieure, par dessus le dôme en chaînes.

L'adolescente regardait le monde qu'il y avait, plus aucune place libre autour de la coupole, et certains tournèrent leurs têtes vers elle en la jaugeant de haut en bas avant de se dire plusieurs messe-basses, la jeune fille baissant les yeux vers le sol. Elle s'avançait, suivit par les deux Traîtres, et contournait la foule avant de rejoindre Alvin, assis sur son immense et son somptueux fauteuil en bois. Lissa dût se mettre à ses cotés, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux. Alvin la fixait, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

En voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, il éclatait un léger rire. Lissa se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas hurler, le chef portant son regard de nouveau sur l'arène, n'attendant qu'une chose: le Conquérant des dragons.

* * *

Le sang continuait de couler, il en perdait de plus en plus. La plaie était mal refermée, et elle commençait seulement à s'infecter, la tunique verte du jeune homme ressemblant à un tablier de boucher, couvert et imbibé de sang. Son corps tremblait, prit par des pulsions affreuses, la main droite du garçon appuyant sur son ventre alors qu'elle était couverte de sang. Les yeux à moitié fermés, Harold ne bougeait plus, allongé dans son propre liquide rouge étalé dans la cellule, et sa respiration était si lente que n'importe qui se serait demandé si il respirait ou non. Chaque mouvement, geste, respiration devenait insupportable, il ressentait simplement de moins en moins de choses, et ces choses étaient de plus en plus douloureuses.

Bientôt, la porte de l'arène s'ouvrit, et un Traître rentrait en faisant rugir quelques dragons encore présents. L'homme ne tardait pas, et ouvrit la porte de la cellule en rentrant à l'intérieur, contournant la flaque avant de se pencher et de retirer les chaînes du prisonnier. L'homme lui prit doucement les bras, le relevant en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Lève toi. C'est le moment.

Le garçon ne fit aucun bruit, plus aucune force dans son corps, et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, sa main toujours appuyée sur son abdomen. Il grimaçait légèrement, gémissant en avançant d'un pas seulement.

\- J'ai mal..., dit-il en un gémissement douloureux

\- Tiens le coup. Vingt minutes au moins.

Voyant qu'il ne tenait pas debout, qu'il tombait à moitié à terre par sa faiblesse, le Traître enroulait un des bras du jeune homme autour de son cou avant de l'aider à avancer. Ils sortirent de la cellule, le garçon boitant, et bientôt, quittèrent l'arène. Les pas d'Harold étaient lents, et le Traître tentait d'accélérer sans trop le brusquer. Autant le garder en vie pour le moment. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, et arrivant devant une grande porte en bois, l'homme finit par le lâcher.

\- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant.

\- _« Harold ? Allez, tue moi ça. »_

Le Traître ouvrit la grande porte, et la lumière du soleil éblouit le jeune homme qui fut poussé pour rentrer. Et une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, toutes les personnes par dessus le dôme se mirent à hurler, s'exclamer, levant les poings en l'air. Le garçon clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, voyant à la fois clair puis flou, les hurlements du public lui faisant affreusement penser à ce terrible jour, ce jour maudit où il dut tuer le Cauchemar Monstrueux devant tout le village.

Le voyant arriver, Lissa plaquait une main contre sa bouche en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait. Monstrueux, voilà le mot qu'il fallait. Il boitait, marchait lentement, le visage cerné et complètement détruit par le désespoir, les vêtements en sang, sa main toujours appuyée sur son ventre à moitié ouvert, c'était un pur spectacle de terreur. Lissa secouait la tête, priant les dieux pour que ça ne soit qu'une illusion, un cauchemar. Alvin se mit à sourire doucement, un de ses soldats se penchant vers lui tout en fixant Harold.

\- C'est un beau travail que vous avez fait là, chef.

Alvin sourit avec fierté.

\- Faites sortir le dragon ! Hurlait-il au peuple

Un Traître baissait le levier, et soudain, la porte qui retenait le Cauchemar Monstrueux prisonnier explosait sous les flammes. Tout le monde poussait aussitôt des exclamations de joie, s'impatientant de voir le Conquérant à l'œuvre.

-_ « Harold ! Harold ! Harold !»_

Le jeune homme voyait soudain des millions de flash lui traverser l'esprit. Il voyait dans son esprit le dragon rugir et cracher des flammes avant de monter comme un fou furieux sur le dôme de chaînes. Il le voyait rugir face aux Berkiens avant de l'apercevoir lui, et de redescendre sur terre pour lui faire face. Mais tout n'était que dans son esprit. Ses pires cauchemars avaient refaits surface. Mais en ce moment, le Cauchemar Monstrueux à la peau corail ne faisait que s'approcher doucement du garçon avec menace et férocité, les Berkiens n'étaient d'autres que les Traîtres, et les cris d'encouragements en son nom n'étaient que de paroles en colère et plaintifs. Comme au jour de la Tentative.

Les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent à nouveau, et il gémit que très faiblement avant d'utiliser sa seule main libre comme pare-soleil par dessus ses yeux. Déjà qu'il ne voyait pas très bien, là ce fut pire. Il avait juste envie de tout arrêter, de tomber, pourvu que tout se finisse vite. Et c'est alors qu'en deux mois à résister, à nier ce qui lui arrivait, à tenter de ne pas craquer,

il perdit la raison.

\- _« Ha-rold ! »_

\- Allez, l'Inutile !

\- _« Ha-rold ! »_

\- Fais ton boulot !

\- _« Ha-rold ! »_

\- DEPECHE-TOI !

Le garçon se stoppait dans sa marche, et fermait fermement les yeux avant de gémir fortement en serrant les dents, agrippant ses cheveux avec une de ses mains. Il se pliait légèrement en le faisant une nouvelle fois souffrir, et les cris plaintifs de Traîtres se mélangeaient aux cris d'encouragements des Berkiens dans son crâne. Il finit par tenter de se redresser, lâchant ses cheveux en fixant le dôme et le public qui devenait de plus en plus flou, moins visible. Petit à petit, les hurlements diminuèrent, s'atténuèrent pour ne devenir que des sons étouffés et incompréhensibles. Le son cependant qui semblait devenir de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles, ce fut de faibles battements de cœur, qui semblaient ralentir.

Il s'approchait du Cauchemar Monstrueux, n'entendant plus rien autour à part ces battements, puis aussi sa propre respiration lente. Il s'entendait respirer, voyait de moins en moins net, sa tête tournait à l'en faire perdre l'esprit, et il levait alors une de ses mains tâchée de sang vers le dragon à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, se calmant en voyant l'attention du jeune homme, qui n'était pas destiné à lui faire du mal. Et la bête comprit aussi, que le pauvre garçon était en plus mauvais état que lui était en cet instant. Harold entendit alors dans sa tête, sa propre voix qui se mélangeait aux battement et à sa respiration.

-_ Hey, ça va. Tout va bien.._

Le Cauchemar s'approchait de nouveau, le garçon sentant le sang chaud couler sur son abdomen.

\- _J'suis pas l'un d'entre eux_, avait-il déclaré en lançant son casque au sol

Sa main tâchée s'approchait un peu plus sous les regards de tous les Traîtres autour du dôme.

-_ Ils ne sont pas ce que nous pensons d'eux. Nous n'avons pas à tuer ces bêtes._

Les battements ralentirent un peu plus, et une sueur froide s'écoulait le long de son échine fracturée lorsque sa paume rentrait en contact avec la peau dure du dragon en confiance. Tous poussèrent des cris de surprise en voyant enfin comment dresser les dragons, et soudain, les battements s'arrêtèrent.

BOOM

Une explosion retentit, un tir de dragons faisant exploser une partie du dôme en chaînes, et un son aigu se répandait dans l'ouïe du garçon. Harold roulait les yeux à l'intérieur de ses orbites, ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il s'effondrait au sol.

* * *

\- HAROLD !

Le voyant à terre, Lissa hurlait alors que plusieurs dragons venaient du ciel en attaquant les Traîtres avec férocité. L'adolescente courrait, Alvin détournant les yeux en voyant les Berkiens attaquer, et descendait par un escalier sur le coté pour accéder à l'intérieur de l'arène. Le Cauchemar Monstrueux prit peur et en voyant l'ouverture dans le dôme, déployait ses ailes avant de s'envoler dans un rugissement. Stoik abattait les personnes qui s'interposaient sur son chemin, ainsi qu'Astrid et les autres, les Outcasts se défendant face à cette attaque surprise.

Lissa ouvrit avec force la porte qui la bloquait, et courut dans l'arène avant de se jeter à terre, face à l'adolescent à moitié inconscient, entre la vie, et la mort.

\- Harold ! Harold, je t'en prie, répond moi..

Elle attrapait une de ses mains, la serrant fort dans la sienne, et se penchait vers son visage en tentant de le voir rouvrir les yeux, réagir, faire quelque chose. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, et elle fut un instant soulagé lorsque le garçon finit par rouvrir doucement ses yeux cernés. Ils les fermaient, puis les rouvraient, voyant toujours aussi flou, et entendit une faible voix étouffée dans ses tympans, son prénom répété, suffoqué avec les sons de la bataille qui se déroulait au-dessus de lui. Il tournait doucement la tête sur le coté, et sa vue s'améliorait légèrement quand il aperçut Lissa à coté de lui. Il clignait des yeux, et avec la force qui lui restait, sourit légèrement.

\- Lissa..

\- Respire, s'il te plaît, respire, ne.. ne ferme pas les yeux, reste avec moi Harold..

Elle serrait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, les larmes lui montant rapidement aux yeux en comprenant qu'il allait sûrement y rester, ici sur cette île, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui. Le garçon gardait ses yeux à moitié fermés, rivés sur l'adolescente. Cette flamme qu'il y avait au fond de ses iris semblait s'éteindre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

\- Lissa, j'aimerais.. j'aimerais te demander.. un dernier service..

La jeune fille en sentant ses yeux brûler, hochait la tête avec tristesse. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la bouche, fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

\- Reste à mes cotés.. reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

La jeune fille éclatait un lourd sanglot lorsqu'il disait cela. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, n'arrivant à se faire à cette idée, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle reniflait, et détournait un instant le regard avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, sa gorge se serrant.

\- Harold !

Un rugissement aigu se fit entendre, et Lissa aperçut en levant les yeux un Furie Nocturne sauter de là-haut en atterrissant à l'intérieur de l'arène. Puis ce fut autour d'Astrid, de la bande et de Stoik. Voyant les Berkiens arriver, l'adolescente prit peur et se relevait. Elle tenait encore un instant la main du garçon, avant de reculer et de partir. Harold gardait la main en l'air, attendant qu'elle revienne, comme elle lui avait promis, mais sa tête lui tournait trop, son cœur battait bien trop lentement, et son bras finit par tomber, le garçon fermant définitivement les yeux au sol.

\- Fils !

Stoik arrivait en courant, se jetant au sol prenant son garçon dans ses bras avec effroi. L'état dans lequel il se trouvait était effrayant, et lorsque Astrid et toute la bande arrivaient, ils poussèrent des cris de surprise, la blonde plaquant une main contre sa bouche en voyant tout le sang qu'il y avait. Stoik tentait de le ranimer, le garçon ne bougeant plus dans ses bras, et il collait son oreille contre sa poitrine, la peur l'envahissant de plus en plus.

\- Il respire, très lentement, trop lentement, dit-il en panique

Gueulfor se penchait, et en ravalant sa salive, soulevait sa tunique. Mais il détournait les yeux avec horreur en apercevant l'ouverture à moitié refermée sur son abdomen, encore saignante et boursouflée. Plusieurs poussèrent des gémissements de dégoût, Mulch soupirant en s'approchant.

\- Il est trop tard, ils l'ont déjà fait.

\- Il.., commençait Astrid

\- Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Il va mourir si on ne le ramène pas vite.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, fit en vitesse Stoik en le soulevant dans ses bras, Je vole sur Krokmou, je rentrerai beaucoup plus vite sur Berk.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et alors que les autres Berkiens combattirent les Outcasts en haut, ils montèrent sur leur dragon avant de s'envoler par l'ouverture dans le dôme, sonnant l'alerte. Tous les Berkiens l'entendirent, et s'envolèrent sur leur reptile sous les hurlements des Traîtres qui brandissaient leurs armes en l'air. En les voyant s'envoler, Alvin les fixait en hochant lentement la tête.

\- Alvin, quels sont vos ordres ?

Sauvage arrivait à lui complètement essoufflé, et le regardait, le chef ne lui répondant pas. C'est alors qu'il se mit à rire, s'esclaffer comme un hystérique sous les yeux surpris de Sauvage qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Ne faites rien, ça ne sert plus à rien de les poursuivre. Parce que désormais..

Il se tournait doucement vers le brun, haussant un sourcil avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Nous savons comment dresser les dragons.

Ne voyant plus personne dans l'arène, Lissa s'avançait doucement, les mains formées en boule contre sa poitrine, fixant le ciel en apercevant les silhouettes des dragons au loin. Les larmes aux yeux, elle réalisait alors qu'Harold était définitivement parti, et qu'il ne reviendra plus, c'était fini.

Elle était condamné à ne jamais être heureuse.


	32. Chapter 32

**Voilà la suite ! ^^ Et oui, Harold est enfin de retour ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précedent vous ai plu ! ^^ Son état va t-il s'ameliorer ? Physiquement? Ou bien mentalement? Ahahh j'adore vous faire stresser X)) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT **

Chapitre XXXII

Une montée de douleur le parcourait de la tête aux pieds, sa tête continuait de tourner et il plongeait de nouveau dans un profond sommeil interminable lorsqu'il était sur le point de s'éveiller. Cette vague qui montait et qui descendait ne s'arrêtait pas, continuait et ne cessait. Il était destiné, à rester à jamais souffrant.

La pluie tombait à l'extérieur, les gouttes d'eau déchirantes frappant à tort les murs en bois de la maison en haut de la falaise la plus élevée de l'île de Berk. Le ciel noir, le vent soufflant fort, Gueulfor tentait de grimper la pente du pieux qu'il pouvait, les yeux plissés et les dents fortement serrées. Une main devant lui, il arrivait enfin face à la maison, poussant la porte en laissant rentrer quelques rafales de vent avant de la refermer derrière lui dans un souffle de soulagement. La chaleur du feu allumé dans la pièce le réchauffait presque immédiatement, et il se tournait pour faire face aux deux autres vikings présents dans la salle. Il y avait Stoik et Astrid, ainsi que Krokmou réunis autour du lit d'Harold qui était une nouvelle fois placé en bas. La dernière fois que ceci a été fait, c'était après la bataille contre la Mort Rouge il y a plus d'un an. Gueulfor se frottait les mains, et prenant une inspiration, s'approchait doucement du lit en bois au fond de la pièce.

\- Comment il va ? Demandait-il doucement

Le chef tenait encore une des mains inertes de son fils avant de soupirer, le forgeron arrivant à ses cotés.

\- Il reste inconscient, répondit-il avec une petite voix, ça fait deux semaines, alors que la première fois.. ça n'a duré que quelques jours. C'est un vrai cauchemar..

\- Ses blessures sont beaucoup plus graves que sa chute d'il y a un an. Il est normal qu'il soit encore endormi.

\- Endormi.., répétait Astrid en ne décrochant pas son regard d'Harold, On dirait qu'il est mort. On dirait.. un cadavre.

\- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Et tu veux que je dise quoi ?, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le forgeron, qu'il a l'air épanoui ? Qu'il devrait se sentir mieux, après huit semaines dans un abattoir ? Il a versé beaucoup plus de sang que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et tout ça pour nous protéger.

Stoik ne répondit pas à ses propos, restant concentré sur le visage fermé de son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à dire quoique ce soit pour la contre-dire, il n'arrivait quasiment plus à parler depuis ces quatorze derniers jours.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Reprit-elle en se levant, Harold était déjà différent des autres, mais là, quand il va se réveiller, il ne va plus être le même. Il.. je suis sûre qu'il va garder des marques, des marques bien trop profondes. Des marques qui ne pourront, contrairement à ses blessures, jamais cicatriser.

\- On le sait bien, Astrid, répondit Gueulfor, et notre devoir c'est de l'aider. Et je le jure devant les Dieux, plus jamais on ne le laissera tomber.

\- Pour vous on l'a laissé tomber ? Dit-elle

\- Non, enfin, disons que-

\- Chut.

Stoik levait une main en l'air pour les faire taire lorsqu'il aperçut Krokmou, la tête posée sur le rebord du lit, se redresser avec les pupilles dilatées, fixant le jeune homme. Le dragon se mit à renifler, à souffler près du visage du garçon en gémissant. Stoik comprit que si il faisait ça, ce n'était pas pour rien. Krokmou gémit une nouvelle fois, et les paupières d'Harold se mirent à trembler, et ses doigts à moitiés enveloppés dans un bandage se serrèrent doucement sur la main de son père.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur, et Harold sentit cette fois-ci qu'il n'était pas prêt à plonger une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et ses paupières tremblèrent avant de doucement s'ouvrir. Il voyait flou, la faible lumière lui donnant mal au crâne, et il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir de plus en plus clair. Il s'attendait à voir l'arène, ou bien la porte en barreaux de sa cellule, même un des Traîtres pencher vers lui avec un sourire sadique et les mains couvertes de son propre sang. Et pourtant, en voyant clair, ce n'est pas ce qu'il vit. Il se trouvait dans _son_ lit, chez lui. Il y avait autour de son lit son père, Astrid, Gueulfor et Krokmou, et ils le fixait avec stupeur alors que lui n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'y avait plus d'humidité, de froid, d'obscurité. Il n'y avait plus de solitude, plus les chaînes, plus de sang, et surtout plus de torture. Il s'éveillait, entouré de sa famille comme s'il sortait d'un long et effroyable cauchemar. Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'était fait à l'idée de la mort, s'était dit que c'était fini, que jamais personne ne viendrait le sauver, et pourtant il voyait son père devant lui, les yeux vitreux et le visage exprimant tellement de sentiments divers qu'Harold aurait juré ne jamais l'avoir vu comme ça. C'était sans doute un mirage, une illusion, une délicieuse et horrible vision que devait lui procurer le Reflet à l'intérieur de lui-même.

\- .. Papa.. ?

En entendant sa voix déchirée et remplis d'une détresse incroyablement intense, Stoik se penchait vers lui avec un rictus brisé au coin des lèvres, et hochait la tête en prenant une voix calme, et rassurante.

\- Oui.., oui c'est moi fils, tout va bien, je te promets que tout va bien...

Il continuait de le fixer, et soudain les derniers souvenirs sur l'île des Bannis lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvint de l'arène, du Cauchemar Monstrueux mais aussi de l'explosion. C'était leur arrivée. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisait que ce n'était pas son imagination, c'était bien réel. L'enfer avait prit fin. Il avait quitté l'île des Bannis. Ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à piquer, à chauffer, les larmes montaient rapidement. Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler, la respiration très forte et irrégulière, et il éclatait un lourd sanglot lorsqu'il ressentit beaucoup de sentiments à la fois mêlés dans son cerveau et son cœur.

_Il était rentré à la maison._

\- Papa.., dit-il en éclatant un autre sanglot

Il tendit les bras et serrait son père, celui-ci le serrant bien plus fort contre lui. Le garçon pleurait fortement contre son épaule, sans se cacher, sans se dire que ça ne faisait pas de lui un viking, que ça faisait de lui un faible et un lâche. Il avait le droit de se lâcher, il en avait totalement le droit après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à son dos, au tissu de sa tunique en y plantant ses ongles courts comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. Il avait tellement peur qu'il disparaisse.. Une sentit une boule se former au fond de son ventre, un nœud se formait sous ses pleurs et Stoik collait sa tête contre son épaule en embrassant le sommet de son crâne avec affection et soulagement. Son fils était sauvé.

Après un instant, Stoik tentait de décrocher Harold, mais ses doigts se crispaient et il n'avait pas assez de force, son père collant son front contre le sien, une de ses mains de géant écartant sa mèche brune. Il faisait ça aussi lorsqu'il était encore petit. L'adolescent laissant encore couler quelques larmes, les yeux fermement fermés, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je suis désolé.., dit-il la voix complètement brisée, je suis désolé.. j'ai.. j'ai échoué..

\- Laisse, ce n'est pas grave, ça n'as pas d'importance, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'as pas à t'excuser mais à nous, c'est à nous de te demander pardon.

Le garçon finit par rouvrir ses yeux remplis de larmes en éclatant un autre sanglot, apercevant son père lui sourire doucement, espérant lui rapporter du réconfort. Mais Harold n'arrivait pas à se dire que l'enfer était loin, à se dire, que tout ce qu'il a du endurer était derrière lui et fini. Cette idée lui était presque impossible de la concevoir. La vague de douleur le reprenant une nouvelle fois, il sentit ses membres trembler avant qu'il ne refuse de se séparer de son père, se penchant en le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras, comme il le faisait avant. Stoik frottait doucement son dos sans lui faire de mal, se rappelant de ses blessures, sa colonne, ses cotes et les cicatrices du fouet. Ce qu'avait put vivre son fils, jamais il ne se le pardonnera.

Harold semblait beaucoup plus souffrant qu'il ne le laissait déjà paraître.

Le jeune garçon refusait de le laisser partir, et pourtant Stoik dût essayer de se séparer de lui, Gueulfor à coté de lui soupirant en lançant un rapide regard à Astrid, qui elle le fixait avec peine.

\- On va te laisser respirer..

Stoik hochait légèrement la tête pour approuver, et tentait alors de remettre allonger le jeune garçon.

\- .. Quoi ? Fit Harold en leur lançant un regard inquisiteur

\- On va prévenir les autres que tu es réveiller, et il faut te ramener à manger.

En voyant les vikings se lever, Harold secouait vivement la tête, ses yeux larmoyants écarquillés, et attrapait la main de son père.

\- Non.. non, ne me laissez pas seul..

\- Nous revenons vite, je te le promet.

\- Ne me laissez pas seul.., répétait-il en serrant fortement sa poigne

\- Tu as besoin de manger, on va juste-

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE DE NOUVEAU SEUL !

Tous prirent une inspiration, et leur cœur ne firent qu'un bond lorsqu'il se mit à hurler. Il hurlait, et il lâchait la main de son père lorsqu'elle se mit à trembler, à se crisper.

Jamais Harold n'avait réagi de cette manière.

Les vikings sur l'île avaient des caprices, usaient de la force et ne réfléchissaient pas beaucoup, Harold au contraire, n'utilisait que son cerveau, était calme, patient, discret et jamais il ne se mettait en colère, ou bien seulement quand cela valait la peine. Le voir hurler, complètement paniqué, les surprirent et Krokmou baissait ses oreilles en arrière en couinant.

\- JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE SEUL !

À cette pensée, en pensant à la solitude, Harold ne vit plus sa famille, plus son lit ni le toit et les murs de la maison en bois. Il voyait les murs noirs de la cellule, la porte en barreaux, il entendait les gouttes d'eau tomber et il voyait dans une vision floutée les bourreaux s'approcher avec les outils. Le brun se figeait et ses poings se serrèrent sur la couverture alors qu'il fermait fermement les yeux en gémissant comme un animal. Jamais personne n'avait réagi comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?, demandait Astrid avec beaucoup trop d'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix

\- J'en sais rien..

\- Harold, calme toi !

\- Je veux pas me retrouver seul..., dit-il soudain en éclatant un lourd sanglot

\- Ok, ok.. Astrid, reste avec lui et Krokmou aussi.

L'adolescente hochait la tête et allait se mettre sur le coté, alors qu'Harold gémit longuement une nouvelle fois lorsque la vague de douleur montait en lui pour ensuite redescendre jusqu'à son abdomen. Les deux hommes restèrent encore un instant, le jeune homme se calmant légèrement, puis se lancèrent un rapide regard avant de reculer et de sortir de la maison, se dépêchant pour vite revenir. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, le silence régnait de nouveau laissant simplement le son des crépitements du feu dans le centre de la salle se faire entendre.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Astrid tenait -un peu trop- fermement la main du garçon qui s'était calmé, et soupirait alors que le dragon restait la tête posé à coté de lui, le fixant les pupilles dilatées. Harold gardait les yeux fermement fermés encore un instant, prenant une grande inspiration, et il finit par rouvrir ses paupières mouillées en expirant tout en tremblant, comme si il était complètement tétanisé de quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, et la blonde écartait sa mèche d'un coup de tête avec un léger sourire rassurant.

\- Ça va aller, Harold. Je suis là.

Devant les yeux du brun, les bourreaux étaient parti, il arrivait encore à les entendre rire, et pourtant il avait entendu ce qu'Astrid avait dit. Sauf que ce n'était pas la voix de la blonde qu'il avait entendu, et en tournant doucement la tête sur le coté, il vit Lissa, à ses cotés. Il voyait la jeune fille, le fixer de ses beaux yeux cyan, ses cheveux cuivrés ramener sur le coté avec élégance et elle lui souriait, ce qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent. Astrid agrandit son sourire en apercevant son apaisement lorsqu'il la vit et elle décidait de s'approcher avant de l'embrasser. Mais comme d'habitude, elle ne restait qu'à peine une seconde, et ça, Harold le reconnut. Car en rouvrant les yeux après ce simple baiser, la vision de Lissa avait disparut et il voyait de nouveau Astrid face à lui, sa folie se dissipant.

Et Astrid fut légèrement surprise lorsque son regard rassurer se changeait lorsqu'il la voyait de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il la fixant vraiment, le regard présent. Il réalisait de nouveau qu'il était chez lui, et son subconscient était pourtant en train de faire un voyage entre Berk, et l'île des Traîtres. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait complètement perdu la raison.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Harold.., fit Astrid en serrant la mâchoire, mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux. Physiquement et Émotionnellement.

\- Tu crois que je suis fou ? Demandait-il dans un murmure douloureux

\- Quoi ? Non, répondit Astrid avec surprise, Tu viens de te réveiller, tu.. tu as survécu bien plus longtemps que n'importe quel Berkien, c'est normal que tu es du mal à.. à revenir parmi nous, tu comprends ?

Harold ravalait sa salive, pas tout à faire rassuré, et Astrid lui sourit à nouveau, essuyant ses larmes du bout de ses doigts. La blonde guerrière n'était pas du genre à se comporter de cette façon, et Harold le savait pertinemment.

\- Tu m'as manqué Astrid, dit-il alors

Pourquoi cette phrase lui semblait presque fausse ?

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Krokmou couinait à coté, et Harold tournait aussitôt la tête vers lui en l'ayant entendu, ses sens s'éveillant. Et en le voyant, voyant le Furie Nocturne qui semblait plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il sourit. Il semblait tellement soulagé en le voyant, et toute ses pulsions et son hystérie semblait complètement disparaître de son âme simplement grâce au dragon. Krokmou gémit en soufflant près de son visage, et le garçon continuait de lui sourire avant de se pencher et de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Le Furie Nocturne ronronnait, plaquant son menton contre son dos avec plus d'intensité, comme si lui était aussi heureux de le voir que lui, comme si il lui avait autant manqué. Il ronronnait une nouvelle fois, et Harold éclatait un sanglot avant de se remettre face à lui, prenant sa tête écailleuse entre ses mains enroulées par des bandages.

\- Tu as réussi mon vieux.. Merci, merci tellement..

Le dragon léchait son visage et Harold éclatait un rire en continuant de regarder son meilleur ami sain et sauf, il avait réussi à s'enfuir et à les prévenir. Il se souvenait de ses séparations déchirantes avec lui sur l'île des Bannis, et par les dieux que ça faisait du bien de le revoir. Le regardant en face, fixant ses yeux verts si semblable aux siens, le brun perdit petit à petit son sourire rassuré, ne laissant afficher à travers son visage que de la peine, et du regret. Il soupirait, la bouche entre-ouverte, et ses yeux se recouvrirent de nouveau d'une fine couche d'humidité. Rien ne pouvait guérir le pauvre Harold Haddock de ses profondes blessures, mais aussi de sa folie.

\- Je suis désolé, Krokmou.., murmurait-il, si.. si je ne t'avais pas amené à l'Ouest, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.. tu n'aurais jamais été blessé par ma faute.. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi..

Submergé par la honte, le jeune homme détournait les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Le dragon lui léchait de nouveau le visage, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il allait bien et que tout ça était terminé.

Mais Harold a toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie de rester bloqué sur le passé.

Il fixait le Furie Nocturne de nouveau dans les yeux, et quand la vague de douleur montait de nouveau en lui, Harold ne fit qu'un bond par la souffrance.

\- AH !

Il lâchait le dragon et prit aussitôt sa tête entre ses mains en s'arrachant quelques cheveux entre ses poings, gémissant à la limite du hurlement en serrant des dents. Krokmou baissait ses oreilles en arrière en l'ayant vu réagir de la sorte et écarquillait ses grands yeux, ainsi que la blonde qui le fixait toujours.

\- Harold ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le garçon gémit encore un instant, et cette fois la douleur ne descendait pas, restait et devenait de plus en plus insupportable à chaque seconde. Astrid se mit à s'inquiéter un peu plus fortement, et Harold ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en regardant face à lui. Mais la maison avait encore disparut, et le décor de la prison obscur était apparut devant ses yeux dans un réalisme à en perdre la distorsion entre imagination et réalité. La respiration haletante, il ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut devant les barreaux de la cellule, à quelques mètres devant lui, le Reflet. Sauf qu'il n'était pas emprisonné dans le miroir, mais bien face à lui. Le Reflet rit et le sang qu'il y avait sur son visage coulait avait d'éclabousser sur le sol en pavés.

_\- Pauvre Harold, tu avais pourtant eu ta chance._

Le brun sentit la douleur s'agrandir un peu plus, et le Reflet haussait un sourcil avec un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres gercées et saignantes.

_\- Tu avais eu l'occasion de partir en héros avant de devenir fou. Dommage pour toi._

Harold fut tétanisé, puis entendant un bruit, quelque chose d'immonde, le garçon baissait les yeux. Presque instantanément, il soulevait sa tunique et il vit sa cicatrice rougir devant ses yeux, puis s'ouvrir en laissant une véritable fontaine de sang couler devant ses yeux. Le liquide rouge coulait comme un verre qui se renversait, et Harold se mit à hurler de souffrance, sa main se crispant sur sa tunique sale.

Astrid fixait Harold avec panique, celui-ci tenant son vêtement propre en l'air en regardant le bandage qui entourait son abdomen. Le garçon tombait en arrière sur son lit en se courbant comme une bête alors qu'il continuait de hurler la mort, n'arrêtant plus de bouger alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il voyait le plafond noir de sa cellule.

\- Harold !

Elle tentait de le calmer, mais elle aperçut alors son bandage devenir rouge, une tâche apparaissant et s'agrandissant de seconde en seconde. Elle comprit aussitôt ce que cela voulait dire, et l'adolescente paniquait.

\- STOIK ! GUEULFOR ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !

Quelques secondes après, elle entendit des pas précipités arriver jusqu'à la maison, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en un claquement, les deux hommes débarquant en courant vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'écriait Stoik

\- Je crois que.. la plaie s'est rouverte, il est en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même..

Le jeune homme continuait de gesticuler dans son lit, faisant valser tout ce qu'il y avait dessus avec seulement ses bras, sa jambe et son moignon. Il continuait de hurler de toute sa gorge déchirée, et le sang semblait passer outre son bandage sous les yeux surpris des deux hommes qui venaient de surgir.

\- Astrid, va prévenir Gothi !

Elle hochait rapidement la tête et partit aussitôt en courant. Gueulfor allait de l'autre coté du lit alors que l'adolescent continuait de gigoter, levant les poignets avant de soudainement les gratter. Ses ongles courts commençaient à arracher les bandages, alors que dans sa vision à lui, c'est sa peau qui s'arrachait en morceaux.

\- Harold, arrête !

Ouvrant les yeux, le brun vit Ronal et Conan autour de lui, se penchant en tentant de l'attraper alors que Stoik et Gueulfor essayaient de le calmer en fixant avec effarement le bandage se tacher.

\- ALLEZ VOUS-EN ! LAISSEZ MOI !

\- Harold !

Ils lui attrapèrent les poignets pour les plaquer au lit et son père tentait de lui dire des paroles rassurantes qui semblaient sourdes aux oreilles du garçon. Krokmou gémit puis en voyant son maître, ou plutôt son meilleur ami souffrir le martyr, il détournait le regard avant de sauter et de courir dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit lorsque Astrid et Gothi entrèrent, et elles poussèrent un cri de surprise lorsque le dragon passait devant eux avant de sortir vite de la maison.

Cette vision lui était devenue insupportable.


	33. Chapter 33

**Tadada here is the next ! :) un bon chapitre pour ce samedi, la suite arrivant la semaine prochaine ! les chapitres passent de plus en plus, et j'annonce officiellement qu'il ne restera que 4 chapitres avant la fin ! Rah la la.. que ça passe vite :3 j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXXIII

La Grande Salle était bondée de monde, l'air du déjeuner ayant sonné depuis presque vingt minutes. Les choppes de bières et les assiettes volaient alors que Stoik était seul au bout d'une des grandes tables en mangeant, le regard fixe face à lui. Il semblait rabattre la nourriture dans son assiette, incrédule, et il soupirait alors que tous les cris autour de lui résonnait dans son esprit, se mêlant à ceux incessants de son fils. Ça faisait désormais plus de deux semaines qu'il était réveillé, et le garçon n'était pas sortit une seule fois de la maison qui devait sentir le renfermée depuis le temps. La première fois qu'Harold a sombré dans un coma, il s'est réveillé et a reprit une vie normale presque instantanément, ne voulant qu'être libre et voler sur le dos de son dragon depuis la venue de la paix. Mais désormais, il refusait de sortir, de voir le soleil ou même de lever le pied.

Cette peur de l'obscurité, il l'avait apprivoisée. Il en avait fait son milieu de vie, comme les dragons qui ne faisaient que chasser la nuit aux abords de Berk autrefois, il était devenu pareil. Il mangeait peu, dormait énormément, ne souriait plus, et ne faisait que pleurer de souffrance et de hurler toute la journée. Son fils n'était plus le Harold réservé et remplis de joie de vivre qu'il connaissait. Il se souvenait alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui quelques jours plus tôt en l'ayant retrouvé en boule sous sa couverture, ne bougeant plus. Stoik s'était approché et avait soupiré avec tristesse.

\- _Tu dois sortir, tu ne peux pas rester enfermé éternellement._

\- _Éternellement.._., avait murmuré Harold à travers ses draps comme si ce mot le fascinait, _ça fait longtemps, non ?.. J'ai passé l'éternité à souffrir.._

Stoik avait soupiré en ne le voyant toujours pas, alors que le garçon fixait le vide sous la couverture, ses coudes ramenés par dessus sa tête. Le chef posait une main sur son dos et secouait la tête avec peine.

\- _Je t'en prie Harold, tu ne peux plus vivre comme ça._

\- _Je n'appelle pas ça vivre.., _répondit-il en clignant des yeux,_ j'appelle ça survivre._

\- _Tu savais vivre avant. Tu refuses même de voler avec Krokmou, ça t'étais pourtant vital._

Le garçon n'avait pas répondu et Stoik l'entendit renifler difficilement.

\- _Je veux juste dormir.. Je veux juste.. arrêter la douleur. Pour toujours._

Stoik but sa choppe en une gorgée et la posait sur la table avant de s'essuyer la bouche comme un alcoolique. Certains des Berkiens le regardait du coin de l'œil et s'échangèrent quelques messe-basses sans grande discrétion. Le chef ne leur prêtait aucune attention, et continuait de se lamenter en silence, pour lui-même, malheureux et souffrant de l'état de son fils. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harold terminerait ainsi, il était sans doute la seule famille qui lui restait. Sa seule famille voulait disparaître elle aussi. Le groupe d'adolescents entrait dans la Grande Salle, et en voyant le chef du village seul, s'approchait de lui.

\- Ça va chef ? Questionnait Varek en arrivant

Les jumeaux se cognèrent avant de s'installer à leur tour face à lui, et Rustik arrivait par la suite. Stoik remplis sa choppe avec la bouteille sur le coté et hochait la tête.

\- Oui. Ça va.

\- Vous sentez le rhum à plein nez.., se plaignait Rustik à coté de lui

\- C'est pour pouvoir me détendre. Je suis le seul qui puisse se détendre. Harold à besoin de sédatifs pour se calmer.., murmurait-il pour lui-même

Les quatre adolescents s'entre-regardèrent, et même les jumeaux d'ordinaire turbulents furent surpris.

\- Et comment il va, Harold ?, demandait Varek

\- Oui, ça fait un baille qu'on ne l'a pas vu..

Stoik avalait une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et secouait la tête en tentant d'effacer tous les cris et hurlements de son fils qui résonnaient en perpétuité.

\- Harold ne va pas bien depuis son retour. Avec ses troubles mentaux.. on ne peut pas dire qu'il est vraiment revenu parmi nous.

\- Troubles mentaux ? Répétait avec étonnement Kranedur, je pensais que c'était moi le plus fou sur l'île !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Krane, c'est sérieux.

\- Il voit des trucs qu'on ne voit pas, il parle de choses incompréhensibles, il hurle, bondit, tremble, se comporte comme un animal,.. je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent une nouvelle fois avec étonnement, et les vikings aux autres tables le regardaient également avant de nouveau s'échanger quelques paroles. Varek soupirait, et tentait de sourire au chef pour le rassurer.

\- Le meilleur remède à ça, c'est la patience. Il finira par se calmer, et sortir un jour.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur, fit Stoik en levant une nouvelle fois son verre, Oh oui je l'espère.

* * *

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Harold tenait la dernière note et hurlait à pleins poumons à s'en courber le dos et Gueulfor et Astrid se penchaient pour tenter de le calmer, le garçon gigotant en leur donnant presque des coups lorsqu'ils s'approchaient. Harold rouvrait les yeux et vit Ronal et Conan venir avec les outils pour le fer rouge, paniquant en se plaquant contre le mur humide alors qu'il ne faisait que gigoter sur son lit comme un fou furieux. Astrid tentait de le tenir alors que Gueulfor se dirigeait vers la table d'à coté en fouillant dans ses affaires avec panique.

\- Astrid, attache le !

\- Quoi ? Mais-

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

La blonde soupirait, contrainte à elle-même, puis attrapait les tissus déjà attachés sur les deux bords du lit avant de tenter de prendre les poignets du garçon pour les attacher. Harold hurlait une nouvelle fois lorsque Conan arrivait à coté de lui pour tirer sur ses chaînes et les bloquer avec le crochet, alors qu'en réalité Astrid avait finit par l'attacher pour qu'il arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens. Harold hurlait à pleine gorge dans la maison, alors qu'il sentait la douleur monter et descendre une nouvelle fois, Gueulfor finissant par trouver ce qu'il cherchait à coté. Il prit un flacon remplis d'une substance quasi-transparente et il prit aussi une grande aiguille avant de la tremper dedans avec précaution.

\- Fais vite ! Fit Astrid affolée

\- Oui bah je suis forgeron, pas infirmier !

L'aiguille fut trempée, remplis du liquide, et il se relevait avant de vite se diriger vers Harold en tentant d'attraper son bras attaché qui ne cessait de bouger face à tous ces cris.

\- LAISSEZ MOI ! ARRÊTEZ !

Ronal s'approchait avec un sourire sadique, le fer en mains, et il lui attrapait le bras pour lui entailler une nouvelle fois le bras, il était hors de question qu'il le fasse de nouveau souffrir, il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en avait plus la force. Il se débattait, criant encore alors que Gueulfor stabilisait avec force son bras, de façon à placer l'aiguille face à sa peau.

\- NON ! FAITES PAS ÇA ! FAITES PAS ÇA !

\- C'est pour ton bien Harold.., fit Astrid en se pinçant les lèvres

Ronal approchait son couteau, et sous un hurlement, Gueulfor plantait l'aiguille dans sa veine en laissant la substance se rependre dans son organisme pour calmer ses nerfs. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes, et le garçon poussait un cri muet, bloqué quelques instants dans la même position avant que son dos ne retombe sur le lit, ses mains se crispant et se figeant sur les tissus qui servaient à le retenir. Il avait cessé de hurler, de gigoter et Gueulfor et Astrid poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson quand ils comprirent que ça avait de nouveau marché.

Harold vit la cellule, fermait les yeux, et quand il les rouvrait, il voyait de nouveau sa maison, et Gueulfor et Astrid qui étaient complètement essoufflés et fatigués. Il comprit que c'était encore une illusion, son esprit, que c'était encore un tour du Reflet qui ricanait au plus profond de lui. Il fixait le vide encore un instant et en tremblant encore quelques secondes, il serrait les dents et éclatait en sanglots. Les larmes coulaient seules, et Astrid reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle avant de se pencher et de le détacher, tentant de le rassurer par un baiser, ce qui ne servit à rien.

\- Reviens avec nous... je t'en prie Harold.. reviens..

\- Il ne reviendra pas, avait dit Gueulfor avec un ton mortuaire, il a complètement perdu la tête.

Gueulfor secouait la tête dans un soupir et Harold éclatait un autre sanglot en ayant entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, démoralisé de s'avouer qu'il était devenu cinglé, et qu'il avait perdu la raison. Sur l'île là-bas, il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre... C'était sans doute la dernière chose qu'il lui avait resté. Il avait espéré de tout son être revenir, rentrer à la maison, et voilà qu'une fois revenu à Berk, son esprit était resté avec les Traîtres, son âme était retenu prisonnière et restait torturé.

Sa famille avait juste oublié de la ramener avec lui.

* * *

Trois jours furent passé, et Harold était encore chez lui, n'était toujours pas sorti pour le malheur de son père et même de son village. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel pour une fois sur Berk, et Astrid en profitait pour aller chercher des baies dans la grande foret de l'île. Elle était allé chercher des poissons dans l'étang du Gouffre des Corbeaux, là où Harold avait caché Krokmou pour plusieurs semaines l'année dernière. Elle était rentré au village, certains dehors par le beau temps, et elle fut la seule qui se dirigeait vers la maison désormais sombre du chef en haut de la pente. Mais la surprise en ouvrant la porte, ce fut de voir le lit et la pièce vide face à elle, Harold n'était plus là. Elle fronçait les sourcils, et laissait son panier en osier sur le coté en s'avançant, cherchant le jeune homme de vu comme s'il s'était caché.

\- Harold ? Appela t-elle en vain

Ça ne servait à rien, il n'était pas dans le salon. Elle poussait un long soupir agacé, et en fixant les escaliers en bois, décidait de les gravir. Une fois à l'étage, elle regardait la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer. Sans le lit, elle semblait totalement vide avec seulement deux meubles qui se trouvaient contre les murs, et la fenêtre à moitié ouverte ne laissait entrer que quelques faibles rayons de soleil qui illuminaient quelques recoins du parquet. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut Harold, en boule dans le recoin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas, au coin comme un enfant et elle le voyait les jambes ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses coudes contre ses oreilles avec la tête collée au mur. La blonde soupirait doucement avant de s'approcher, ses bottes faisant craquer le bois sous ses pieds, et arrivait bientôt à ses cotés. Elle n'osait rien lui demander, lui dire quelque chose par peur de troubler son propre silence et elle finit par s'asseoir en évitant d'être trop coller à lui, l'observant avec mal.

Harold l'avait vu, mais restait figé dans ses gestes, fixant le vide face à lui comme un mort, comme si son âme avait quittée son corps depuis longtemps. Astrid se pinçait les lèvres, et souffrant de le voir comme ça, de le voir aussi dépressif, décidait de prendre la parole en évitant de parler trop fort pour ne pas l'agresser.

\- Tu as changé Harold, dit-elle à voix basse, tu n'es plus le même.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, comme sourd à ses paroles, et ne faisait que cligner des yeux en regardant toujours les ténèbres. L'adolescente fit claquer sa langue, agacée et fatiguée de devoir essayer pour rien.

\- Je veux que tu reviennes. Je suis obligé de voler sur Krokmou depuis deux semaines, je m'occupe de l'Académie à ta place, je.. j'en peux plus. Je veux qu'on soit comme avant, je voudrais que tu te ressaisisses, je t'en prie..

\- Je peux pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme prit une voix plus froide mais douce toute fois, comme un psychopathe qui n'était pas dans son état hystérique mais plutôt dans son état serein.

\- J'ai passé deux mois dans une prison. Enfermé, séquestré, torturé comme une bête et tous les jours je donnais un autre litre de sang pour protéger une famille qui n'était jamais venue, dit-il la voix tremblotante, je ressentais toutes les souffrances du monde, et je mourrais chaque jour passé là-bas..

Ses doigts se serrèrent dans ses cheveux et il reniflait en ne tournant toujours pas le regard vers elle.

\- Désolé si j'ai changé. Mais j'ai bien trop goutté aux ténèbres pour retourner tout de suite à la lumière..

\- Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir. Tu es vivant, tu n'es plus avec ces barbares.

Il ne répondit pas, serrant la mâchoire. Il finit par baisser d'un cran ses yeux et se pinçait les lèvres en ne tournant toujours pas le regard vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé.., murmurait-il dans un souffle,.. mais j'ai pas voulu tout ça.. j'ai..

\- Laisse. Ça va aller.

Elle posait une main rassurante sur son épaule, et Harold prit peur dans un sursaut en se tournant vers l'adolescente, son souffle coupé pour quelques secondes. Astrid enlevait aussitôt sa main en comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire, fixant son visage complètement détruit, et le brun la regardait de haut en bas avant de ravaler sa salive, baissant de nouveau les yeux. Il ne disait rien, et la blonde secouait la tête en plissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi.. tu es comme ça avec moi ?

Le jeune homme ne sut la regarder, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- J-je.. désolé. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, je n'arrive plus..

\- À quoi ? Je comprends pas là..

Harold fermait les yeux, et Astrid comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'osait pas dire même dans l'état dans lequel il était actuellement. Elle fut soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse, concentré, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle était en droit de le savoir.

\- Dis moi, Harold. S'il te plaît, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il ne va pas.

Le garçon restait docile, mal à l'aise, et une douleur montait dans son abdomen, mais cette fois-ci aussi dans son cœur. Il agrippait une nouvelle fois sa tignasse brune par cette nouvelle souffrance, et soupirait.

\- J'ai.. J'ai pas été honnête avec toi, Astrid.

Elle lui lançait alors un regard inquisiteur, et Harold quant à lui se sentait de plus en plus mal, n'arrivant à la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, le poids de la culpabilité beaucoup trop lourd.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un là-bas.., murmurait-il, une fille.

\- Une Traître ?, s'étonnait Astrid

\- Elle n'est pas comme les autres..

La blonde secouait la tête par ce qu'il venait de dire, surprise de par cette petite nouvelle, et haussait un sourcil le regard toujours interrogateur.

\- Qui elle est ?

Harold sentait son cœur s'accélérer, et gardait la tête collée contre le mur à coté de lui, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de s'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Elle... elle s'appelle Lissa. Et.. c'est la fille d'Alvin.

\- La.. ? Alvin n'a pas d'enfants.

\- Pourtant c'est sa fille. Je te le jure.

Astrid soupirait lourdement, roulant les yeux au ciel avec agacement, et le regardait de nouveau en lui lançant un nouveau regard inquisiteur. Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur, et pourtant Astrid n'avait jamais peur de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

La mâchoire du garçon tremblait, et les larmes lui montaient rapidement aux yeux, regardant plusieurs endroits à la fois pour ne pas les laisser couler, sa gorge se serrant. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour réussir à se contrôler, la culpabilité bien trop forte, et fixait le sol en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Je t'ai trompé.

L'adolescente ne changeait pas son expression de visage, ne comprenant pas bien, et penchait la tête sur le coté en plissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Astrid restait figée, et Harold n'arrivait toujours pas à la regarder, enfouissant son visage du mieux qu'il pouvait dans les ténèbres près du mur, coupable et tellement honteux. Il reniflait, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang et l'adolescente finit par soupirer, tentant de rester fière et sereine.

\- Ok. D'accord... euhm, on peut.. on peut passer outre ça, je crois en nous, on-

\- Je l'ai embrassé.

\- …. Ce.., ce n'est pas si grave, c'était juste-

\- Et j'ai couché avec elle.

La jeune fille ne put répondre à ça, abasourdie. Elle le fixait encore un instant, puis détournait le regard avec effarement. Secouant la tête, elle éclatait un rire nerveux, bien trop nerveux et très peu habituel pour la guerrière Astrid, puis partit en fou rire. Elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds alors qu'Harold tournait finalement le regard vers elle, la fixant le regard interrogateur.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Dit-elle en haussant le ton de sa voix

Le jeune homme gardait la bouche close, les yeux vitreux, et Astrid lui lançait un regard qui rendit encore plus mal le garçon. Ce genre de regard qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ?, dit-elle avec colère, J'ai.. j'ai passé deux mois à te chercher, à fouiller chaque endroit pour te retrouver. Je me suis inquiété comme jamais je n'ai osé m'inquiéter, j'ai arrêté de dormir, de manger, je passais mes journées sur le dos de Tempête rien que pour toi, et pendant ce temps toi tu étais en train de te taper la fille d'Alvin le Traître !

\- Elle.. elle était là pour moi, elle m'aidait dans ce que je traversais, alors que je priais pour que vous arriviez..

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! hurlait-elle en se relevant sur ses jambes et en le pointant du doigt, T'as pas le droit de nous en vouloir alors qu'on n'a jamais cessé de te chercher ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça alors que c'est toi qui est en tort et qui est resté avec cette putain alors que tu es avec moi !

Harold sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue et sa mâchoire trembler alors qu'Astrid détournait les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai tout fais pour te retrouver, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?! Par Thor, Harold, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus ?!

\- J'ai.. J'ai ressentis la magie, dit-il la voix douloureuse en essayant de se justifier

\- La quoi ?!, s'étonnait la blonde en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire, mais dis moi que c'est une blague !

Harold clignait plusieurs fois ses yeux qui lui piquaient, et soupirait avec souffrance. Déjà qu'elle devait le prendre pour un fou, elle devait désormais le prendre pour un homme égoïste et sans cœur, pour un enfoiré. C'était le sentiment qu'il avait en plus de cela. Il avait l'impression d'être comme... Henrik.

\- Je suis désolé...j'ai.. j'ai jamais voulu tout ça.., murmurait-il en laissant finalement des perles salées s'écouler le long de ses joues, Lissa m'avait parlé de ce gars qui l'avait blessé, qui l'avait trompé... J'ai trouvé son comportement dégueulasse et maintenant je réalise que je fais la même chose avec toi..

Il éclatait un sanglot en détournant de nouveau les yeux, tandis qu'Astrid secouait la tête en ne quittant pas du regard le garçon complètement démoralisé et perdu.

\- Je sais que tu es désolé, mais c'est moi qui est censé souffrir dans ce que tu viens d'avouer, dit-elle en cessant de hurler, c'est toi qui a agis. Tu n'as qu'à en assumer les conséquences.

Le brun fermait les yeux et grimaçait en lâchant quelques lourds soupirs, et Astrid finit par secouer la tête en reculant d'un pas.

\- J'imagine qu'on va devoir rester amis maintenant, dit-elle avec haussant les épaules, parfait. C'est comme ça que tu me remercie.

\- Astrid..

\- Laisse. Je dois aller m'occuper de Krokmou.

Elle lui lançait un dernier regard remplis de déception, et se retournait avant de descendre de l'étage, et de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle. Harold grognait en se sentant tellement stupide, tellement coupable. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir, il était perdu entre ses problèmes, la succession, les vols avec Krokmou, Lissa qu'il ne reverra sans doute jamais, ses visions paranoïaques,..

Harold était perdu dans le noir.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, tourné sur le coté, il regardait l'immense aiguille plantée dans la veine de son bras, le sédatif faisant effet dans son organisme. Il n'avait pas paniqué, n'avait pas hurlé mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour calmer ses pulsions maladives. Il gardait ses iris vides, et Gueulfor enlevait doucement l'aiguille avant de coller un pansement sur la plaie, resserrant au passage les bandages autour de ses poignets. Gueulfor fit cela avec soin, son crochet habituel remplacé par une main en bois, et en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme il vu que celui-ci ne bougeait pas, fixant simplement le sol. Le forgeron soupirait doucement, et finit par s'asseoir à coté du garçon, passant une main affectueuse et apaisante dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Ça va aller Harold. Tout va s'arranger.

Le garçon se pinçait les lèvres, ne quittant pas des yeux le vide.

\- Les Dieux me haïssent trop pour me laisser tranquille.

\- Les Dieux ?, fit le forgeron avec surprise, quel rapport avec les Dieux ?

\- Ils aiment me voir souffrir, répondit le garçon avec un ton mortuaire, ils me détestent.

\- Ils ne te détestent pas Harold. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie.. ne dépend que de tes choix.

\- Tu veux dire que je me suis infligé toutes ces souffrances seul ?

\- Non, je veux dire que si tu continues à penser que les Dieux ne veulent que ton malheur, tu vas finir par en être convaincu, et c'est ce qu'il se passera. Si tu veux être heureux..., il faut que tu le veuilles.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu..., murmurait le garçon, j'ai toujours voulu connaître le bonheur. Mais regarde moi maintenant. J'ai besoin de médicaments pour rester calme..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, soupirait le forgeron, tout... n'est qu'une question de temps.

À cette phrase, Harold sortit un instant des ténèbres. Un sourire semblait se dessiner sur ses lèvres mortes, et le blond le remarquait aussitôt avec surprise.

\- C'était ce que Lissa disait.., dit le brun avec mélancolie, elle me manque tellement...

\- Astrid m'a parlé de cette fille, et de ce que vous vous êtes dit.

Le léger sourire sur le visage du garçon s'évanouit en se rappelant de leur conversation et Gueulfor poursuivit en remarquant son changement d'humeur.

\- J'ignorais que Alvin avait une fille. Tout le monde l'ignorait, et ça nous paraissait.. invraisemblable. Je me suis dit que peut-être.. il cachait autre chose.

Harold fronçait les sourcils avec incompréhension en ayant entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, et Gueulfor haussait les épaules avec ton d'espoir dans sa voix. Harold n'avait jamais entendu ce ton dans la voix du forgeron.

\- Tu.. n'aurais pas entendu parler de quelque chose ? Tu n'aurais pas croisé d'autres personnes que tu ne connaissais pas sur l'île ?

L'adolescent fronçait un peu plus ses sourcils, et ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'homme, finit par tourner la tête vers lui, toujours allongé, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec le regard inquisiteur.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le forgeron ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Harold sut immédiatement que ça cachait quelque chose, et cette curiosité qu'il avait toujours eu en lui réapparut aussitôt. Il se rappelait de plusieurs choses à la fois à son sujet, et une question qu'il s'était posé deux mois plus tôt dérangeait une nouvelle fois sa conscience.

\- Avant.. avant que je parte vers l'Ouest, j'ai parlé à mon père et il m'a dit que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir souffert à l'époque de la guerre contre les dragons. Il m'a dit que toi aussi.

\- Il devrait apprendre à se taire celui-là..

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Écoute Harold.. c'est compliqué. Et bien trop.. douloureux.

\- Je t'en prie Gueulfor, fit le garçon en se redressant sur son lit pour s'y mettre assis, je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir. S'il te plaît..

Gueulfor regardait Harold droit dans les yeux, et soupirait difficilement. Il ignorait si il devait parler, mais son regard dévastateur atteint directement le forgeron pourtant insensible. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de tout lui avouer ? Alors que l'adolescent semblait le supplier du regard, le blond finit par détourner les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Harold comprit par cette grande hésitation, que c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Tu ne l'a jamais su, dit-il alors dans un soupir profond, tout le monde est au courant. Sauf toi.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais su ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Gueulfor semblait refuser regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, et décidait finalement de parler, de lui dire même si ça semblait difficile pour lui. Harold, était en droit de connaître la vérité.

\- C'était il y a 10 ans, reprit alors le forgeron, certes la guerre contre les dragons faisait rage, mais tout le monde sur Berk aimait leur vie simple et paisible. Tu avais la tienne avec ton père, et moi j'avais la mienne avec ma femme et ma fille.

\- Attend.. quoi ? Fit soudainement le garçon en écarquillant les yeux, Tu.. tu as été marié ? Et tu as eu un enfant ? M-Mais.. c'est pas possible.. je m'en souviendrais !

Gueulfor gardait le silence, ne faisant que fixer le garçon avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait avoir. Et par ses iris, Harold comprit que c'était sérieux et qu'il ne mentait pas. Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à cet instant précis.

\- Ma femme s'appelait Bertha. Et ma fille.. c'était Gwen.

Harold ouvrit la bouche en prenant une inspiration pour dire quelque chose, puis se bloquait littéralement sur place. Une sorte de déclic se fit dans sa mémoire, et il baissait les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Gwen. Ce prénom, ce simple prénom ne le laissait pas indifférent.

\- Ça te dis quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Gueulfor avec un léger sourire triste au coin de la bouche

Le jeune homme levait à nouveau les yeux vers lui avec une profonde incompréhension, les sourcils froncés, alors que le blond reprit dans un soupir.

\- On était heureux. Gwen n'avait que cinq ans, et elle était une petite fille réservée, alors qu'Astrid et toute sa bande habituelle avaient des esprits combatifs et rebelles. Un peu comme aujourd'hui.

Le forgeron baissait les yeux avec un léger sourire mélancolique, ses souvenirs défilant devant ses yeux.

\- Notre fille était notre bonheur à nous, à moi et à Bertha. Elle était différente, mais tellement audacieuse. Et tu sais ce qui la fascinait le plus ?

Il gardait le silence.

\- C'était toi.

\- …. Moi ? Répondit Harold surpris

\- Oui. Tu avais six ans à l'époque, et tes petites bêtises la faisait toujours rire. Vous ne vous parliez pas avant, mais elle savait que tu étais le fils du chef et lors des conférences de Stoik, elle ne cessait de te regarder à ses cotés avec fascination et émerveillement. C'était toujours des regards discrets qu'elle te lançait et ça nous faisait rire moi et sa mère..

Harold continuait d'écouter ce qu'il disait avec effarement, de plus en plus étonné de ce que disait l'homme en face de lui.

\- Pendant plusieurs mois ça se passait comme ça. Elle te regardait discrètement, puis un jour tu l'avais remarqué.. ça te faisais bizarre au début, puis au fur et à mesure, tu faisais pareil qu'elle. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre vous pendant quelques temps.. puis un jour, c'est alors que l'on rendait visite à ton père que vous étiez finalement face à face.

Gueulfor affichait un sourire et tournait le regard vers Harold.

\- Vous vous êtes immédiatement entendu, vous riiez ensemble, et au fur et à mesure du temps vous étiez devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle venait chez toi, et tu venais souvent à la maison. À chaque fois que je la voyais, elle était toujours avec toi, et de même pour toi, Harold. Vous étiez devenu inséparables.

\- Mais... mais je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.., murmurait le brun dans l'incompréhension

\- Pourtant tu avais eu Gwen à l'époque. Tu aurais tout donné pour ne jamais te séparer d'elle.

Il ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée et pourtant tout ce que le forgeron lui disait lui paraissait tellement vrai.

\- À chaque fois vous étiez ensemble, vous faisiez des bêtises qui mettaient en rogne toutes les personnes du village.. c'était amusant à voir. Je me souviens... qu'avec elle, vous vous mettiez au centre de la place et vous chantiez ensemble la comptine de décembre..

Harold baissait les yeux et soudain se souvenait. Les souvenirs envahit sa mémoire et se rappelait d'un jour ensoleillé à Berk, il était assis sur l'herbe encore rosée et jouait avec une petite fille en face de lui.

Gwen.

_\- Je me souviens, il me semble.. des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble... Je retrouve dans un sourire, la flamme de mes souvenirs. Et au loin, un écho.. comme une braise sous la cendre... un murmure, à mi-mot.. que mon cœur veut comprendre... Une ancienne, ritournelle... loin du froid de décembre.., chantaient leurs voix cristallines à l'unisson_

_Le jeune garçon souriait à Gwen face à lui, la fixant en sentant son cœur batifoler et avait rit avec elle un court instant avant que la petite fille ne rougisse et ne se jette dans ses bras. Le petit Harold se sentit soudainement bien en la présence de sa meilleure amie, et la serrait dans ses maigres bras comme un protecteur, un grand frère bienveillant._

\- Tu l'as protégeais contre tout, tu étais tout le temps là pour elle et cette relation que vous entreteniez me rendait de plus en plus perplexe, j'ignorais totalement ce que pouvait pensé Gwen alors, je suis allé lui demander..

_S'accroupillant devant elle, Gueulfor frottait affectueusement ses bras avant de lui lancer un regard inquisiteur dans un sourire. _

_\- Dis-moi Gwen... Harold, il compte beaucoup pour toi ?_

_\- Oui, répondit-elle avec conviction_

_\- Et.. il est quoi pour toi ?_

_\- Tout, avait-elle répondu, Harold... est absolument tout._

\- Je n'avais pas compris au début, fit le blond en levant de nouveau le regard vers Harold, puis c'était devenu évident. Tu étais son meilleur ami, son confident, son protecteur... et comme tu étais à peine plus âgé qu'elle, elle te considérait comme un exemple, un modèle, un véritable héros.

« _Tu seras à jamais mon héros._ » avait dit Lissa en l'ayant aidé à s'évader

Les phrases de la rousse s'éveillèrent dans l'esprit d'Harold et se mélangeaient à ses souvenirs alors que Gueulfor poursuivait.

\- Un jour je vous avez vu, et vous étiez en train de parler ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dis, mais juste après ça Gwen s'était approché et t'avais donné un simple baiser. C'était adorable, mais troublant à la fois. Vous étiez si jeunes et ça ressemblait à une petite amourette.

\- Je me souviens.., murmurait Harold en détournant le regard

_« - Promets moi que jamais tu ne me laisseras tomber, Harold. _

_\- Moi ? Je le jure. Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner. »_

C'était ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avant de rougir, et qu'elle ne l'embrasse rapidement. Harold avait sourit comme un idiot face à son geste déplacé, et Gwen était partit en sautillant gaiement, le petit garçon poussant un soupir heureux en la regardant. Et en se rappelant des sensations dans ce simple contact, Harold revoyait face à lui Lissa, il la voyait et elle s'approchait pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ressentant ce fort sentiment qu'était la magie. Ces souvenirs du passé semblaient se mélanger avec ceux du présent.

\- Puis un jour, tout avait basculé, avait dit le forgeron en reprenant un ton plus froid, des dragons avaient attaqué et comme dans leur manège habituel, avaient emporté des provisions et avaient enflammés quelques maisons. Mais ce jour là, ils étaient plus féroces, beaucoup plus hargneux et agressifs que d'habitude. Ils ne voulaient pas seulement emporter notre nourriture, ils voulaient absolument nous tuer.

\- Mais ils ne voulaient jamais vraiment nous éliminer à l'époque..

\- Oui, nous aussi on avait trouvé ça louche. Mais on n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se poser des questions. Alors on a simplement riposté, et attaqué à notre tour.. J'ai préparé les armes, mais je n'ai eu le temps d'en donner à tout le monde que la forge était en cendres. J'ai du attaqué les dragons mais jamais j'aurais pensé que.. que les choses tourneraient de cette façon...

Gueulfor semblait de plus en plus mal, et les sanglots dans sa voix se faisaient entendre. Le plus dur semblait être encore à dire, et Harold ne savait pas s'il devait regretter ou non lui avoir demandé de raconter ce qui c'était passé.

\- J'ai entendu des hurlements, et quand je me suis tourné j'ai vu Bertha qui se faisait attaquer. Naturellement j'ai couru pour l'aider, mais en tentant de la protéger, le Cauchemar Monstrueux m'a arraché la main en un coup de gueule, me rendant faible et me vidant de mon sang. Le dragon m'avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la plaine et lorsque que j'avais levé les yeux...

_\- GUEULFOR !_

_Le forgeron hurlait de douleur lorsque son dos heurtait le sol, et serrait son poignet en tentant de stopper l'hémorragie qui coulait à flots, et le vent frais du soir se mêlait à la chaleur écrasante des maisons qui brûlaient tout autour. Sa tête tournait, un marteau cognant dans son crâne et des cris perçant arrivèrent en écho dans ses tympans. Un rugissement, puis les hurlements cessèrent. Gueulfor reprit ses esprits et levait les yeux, apercevant avec horreur le dragon se pencher en avant en gigotant, comme s'il était en train de manger. Le Cauchemar Monstrueux grognait et se redressait, se tournait, puis avalait l'organe qui pendait à ses dents avant de rugir, sa gueule couverte de sang. Gueulfor se relevait et aperçut avec horreur le corps inerte et en morceaux de sa femme derrière le dragon. _

_\- BERTHA !_

Le forgeron fermait les paupières en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux et reniflait sous le regard surpris et remplis de peine d'Harold. Jamais il n'avait vu le forgeron dans cet état et son cœur s'accélérait par la suite lorsqu'il continuait de parler.

\- C'était..., fit sa voix tremblotante, c'était pire que dans tous mes cauchemars. Je n'ai pas su protéger ma femme, aucun viking n'a le droit à cette erreur.. et pourtant j'ai échoué. Je ne me le suis jamais pardonné.

\- Gueulfor, tu n'es pas obligé..

\- Je m'étais relevé lorsque j'avais entendu d'autres hurlements, reprit le forgeron en ne s'arrêtant pas refusant de se faire passer pour un lâche, des cris cristallins. J'ai immédiatement compris que c'était Gwen, et pour moi il était hors de question de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Alors j'ai couru vers ma maison..

Il soupirait.

\- Elle était en feu, un dragon l'a enflammé et j'ai pris peur lorsque j'avais compris que ma fille était à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai couru comme je le pouvais en défonçant la porte. Gwen était dans son lit, complètement tétanisée et j'avais hurlé son nom avant d'essayer de m'avancer, et puis...

\- Et puis quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? Fit Harold avec surprise, comment ça rien ?

\- Je ne me souviens plus.

Le brun secouait la tête avec incompréhension face à ses propos et Gueulfor soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'étais entré, et quelqu'un m'avait frappé. Quelqu'un m'avait assommé et la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est le cri de terreur de ma fille.. Quand je m'étais réveillé, la maison était en cendre, et Gwen.. avait disparu.

\- … Disparu ?

Il hochait douloureusement la tête pour réponse. Le forgeron essuyait rapidement une larme qui s'écoulait seule, surprenant l'adolescent qui ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Les vikings ne pleuraient jamais.

\- J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là... Bertha, Gwen,... je n'avais plus de famille. La seule qui me restait, c'était Stoik, ou toi Harold, que j'ai toujours considéré comme un fils depuis la disparition de mon enfant..

Le garçon ravalait la salive et se sentait de plus en plus mal en voyant la souffrance de Gueulfor dans son regard, sa voix et ses paroles.

\- Stoik m'a promis de lancer des recherches, et en 10 ans, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé Gwen. Une partie de moi espère toujours qu'un jour je la retrouverai, mais l'autre est persuadé qu'elle est morte, elle aussi dévoré par un dragon. Je pense même que les recherches ont été arrêté depuis bien longtemps, et que ton père n'ose me l'avouer...

Gueulfor baissait les yeux vers le sol et secouait la tête en laissant couler d'autres larmes, des larmes qu n'avaient pu tomber il y a dix ans de cela. Harold le fixait encore un instant, puis détournait le regard en ne comprenant toujours pas, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Mais.. mais pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

\- Tu n'avais que 6 ans, et puis on y ai un peu pour quelque chose, avouait le forgeron en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, les jours qui suivaient, tu venais à la maison et tu toquais. Et lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, la même question te trottait toujours sur les lèvres.

_\- Bonjour Gueulfor ! Fit la voix cristalline du brun_

_\- Bonjour.. Harold.._

_\- Gwen est là ?_

_Le blond le regardait quelques secondes, puis lançait un rapide regard derrière lui comme pour lui faire croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière, mais il n'eut plus jamais personne dans sa maison. Il cachait son moignon de bras enroulé dans un bandage dans son dos, et se forçait à sourire au petit garçon. _

_\- Désolé mon grand, mais Gwen.. ne se sent pas très bien. Elle est malade je crois, tu pourras repasser demain si tu veux._

_\- Oh... d'accord._

\- Tu étais très têtu. Tu revenais tous les jours pour la demander, son absence t'affectais beaucoup, et je te répondais toujours la même chose. Des mois passèrent, puis tu venais tous les deux jours, puis une fois par semaine,... et puis tu n'es plus jamais repassé la voir, fit Gueulfor en le fixant dans les yeux, la dernière fois que tu l'as demandé, c'était le jour de son sixième anniversaire.

_\- Papa ?_

_Stoik et Gueulfor cessèrent de parler entre eux, et baissèrent leur regard vers Harold, le petit garçon jouant nerveusement avec ses mains avant de leur lancer un regard inquisiteur. _

_\- On ne fait rien pour l'anniversaire de Gwen ?_

_Gueulfor avait lancé un rapide regard à son ami, celui-ci se mordant rapidement la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire doucement en haussant les épaules. _

_\- Qui est Gwen, Harold ?_

_Le garçon fronçait légèrement les sourcils. _

_\- C'est.. c'est la fille de Gueulfor.._

_\- Mais mon grand, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants._

_Harold restait bloqué quelques secondes, complètement perdu, puis avait baissé les yeux et était parti sans un seul mot. _

\- Mon père.. m'a dit que j'avais eu un ami imaginaire, dit Harold les larmes aux yeux, c'était faux..

\- Et puis tes bêtises se sont transformés en véritable problèmes, le village a commencé à te mépriser, et plus tu grandissais, plus tu oubliais et tu étais de plus en plus préoccupé par l'amour et la fierté de ton père. Pour toi, l'époque dont tu es tellement effrayé naquit, et celle où pour toi Gwen existait disparut. Ma fille... n'a pour toi jamais existé.

Harold le fixait les yeux vitreux, choqué et abasourdie de tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Tout lui semblait plus clair, et lui qui se plaignait de ne jamais avoir été heureux, l'a déjà été pourtant. Ce temps de lumière dans sa vie avait été emporté avec sa meilleure amie. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent, et il revoyait presque parfaitement le visage de la petite fille face à lui. Mais étrangement, ses souvenirs se mélangèrent à nouveau avec ceux de la cellule, sur l'île des Traîtres. Il voyait les airs de Gwen, puis l'audace indomptable de Lissa. Il la voyait se jeter dans ses maigres bras, puis Lissa lui tenant les mains avant de s'endormir en se mettant à ses cotés. Il se rappelait de l'odeur de lavande de la petite fille, puis la même senteur dans le cou de Lissa.

Il voyait la petite Gwen aux cheveux de feu, puis Lissa et ses yeux cyan ressemblant étrangement à ceux de.. Gueulfor.

Soudain, tout s'éclairait dans sa tête.

Harold poussait un cri lorsqu'une vive douleur montait dans son crâne, ne redescendant pas et restant bloquée dans son cerveau.

\- Ça ne va pas Harold ? S'enquit aussitôt le moustachu

Ses visions le reprirent et une main lâchait ses cheveux pour s'agripper aux draps, alors que tout se mélangeaient, s'assemblaient comme des pièces de puzzle, se recollaient pour ne former qu'une simple et belle image qu'était Lissa. Tout lui semblait soudainement évident, ces moments de déjà vu, son regard tellement familier, ces étreintes tellement apaisantes et cette chanson qu'ils chantaient ensemble comme s'ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant.

C'était si clair, si précis, si net et parfait. Elle a toujours été là avec lui.

Harold cessait de hurler et ouvrit ses paupières, ses pupilles aussi fines que celles de Krokmou. Sa respiration semblait beaucoup plus forte et intense et Gueulfor ne savait ce qu'il était censé faire face à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Étais-ce une nouvelle montée de folie ? L'adolescent ne disait rien pendant quelques minutes, son cœur batifolant dans sa poitrine, puis soudain ouvrit la bouche, sous le regard incrédule du forgeron.

\- Je sais où est Gwen.


	34. Chapter 34

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXXIV

Gueulfor ne semblait ne pas avoir comprit, n'avait pas entendu ou du moins, n'arrivait à entendre. Harold restait le regard perdu, ses pensées continuant de s'assembler et Gueulfor finit par réaliser ce que venait de dire le brun, son cœur s'accélérait aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il alors, Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que t'a dis ?

L'adolescent clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, puis finit par les relever vers le forgeron, ses pupilles toujours aussi fines et son regard exprimait tellement de sentiments divers et variés. Gueulfor comprit alors, et une forme d'espoir naquit au fond de son être, quelque chose d'incroyablement fort.

\- Tu.. tu sais où est.., bégalait-il, mais comment ? Et où ? Et... par les Dieux, tu ne rigoles pas ?

\- Non, fit Harold en secouant la tête en étant toujours aussi troublé, Gwen est sur l'île des Traîtres. C'est Lissa.

\- La fille de.. ? Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas elle, et nous sommes allé plusieurs fois chez Alvin, et nous n'avons jamais vu..

\- Gueulfor. Je te promets, je te jure devant Thor que Lissa est ta fille. Personne n'a su qu'Alvin la cachait, et j'ignore pourquoi mais elle a toujours été là, et elle est encore là-bas.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que.. Gwen est sur l'île des bannis ? Depuis 10 ans... ?

Le garçon hochait vivement la tête pour acquiescer, et Gueulfor baissait les yeux en sentant son pouls s'accélérer par cette nouvelle, une sueur froide coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa fille était vivante, bien en vie, à seulement quelques jours de là où il se trouvait. Elle a toujours été là, pendant dix longues années où il n'avait cessé de chercher alors qu'elle a été kidnappé non pas par les dragons mais par Alvin le Traître. Comment n'a t-il pu le voir ? Il avait l'impression de se sentir comme Stoik il y a de presque un mois de cela, quand il avait appris que son fils avait disparu et qu'il ne l'avait remarqué. Pourquoi toutes leurs recherches se terminaient toutes au même endroit ? Alvin était un monstre, un sale enfoiré.

\- Par les Dieux..., murmurait le forgeron les larmes aux yeux en se sentant à la fois couple et soulagé, elle.. elle est vivante..

Harold posait une main sur celle du blond en lui souriant, comme pour lui dire que son malheur était fini, que l'espoir était de nouveau là. Ce sourire que Lissa lui lançait parfois lorsqu'il était au bout de la torture. Gueulfor sentit soudain une poussée d'adrénaline prendre tous ses membres et il se relevait du lit en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de sortie, toutes ses idées et pensées se mélangeant et se retrouvant confuses dans sa mémoire.

\- Il faut aller prévenir les autres, il faut aller prévenir Stoik !

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Quoi ?

L'homme se retournait avec surprise et regardait l'adolescent tentant de se lever dans son lit, ses pieds tremblants touchant le ciel.

\- Non Harold, tu es encore trop faible, et tu viens à peine de prendre un sédatif... tu es encore malade.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, répliqua le garçon en se levant, je vais mieux, je te le promets. Je veux venir avec toi, j'ai promis à Gwen de ne jamais l'abandonner, et je veux tenir cette promesse quoi qu'il en coûte. Ni toi, ni aucune torture du monde ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Gueulfor soupirait, puis en comprenant que l'adolescent ne rigolait pas, qu'il était plus que sérieux finit hochait doucement la tête.

…

Stoik se levait de la table après avoir parlé aux adolescents, essayant d'être plus sobre même après toutes ces choppes de bière qu'il s'était refilé. Il marchait jusqu'à son fauteuil puis s'assit dessus en poussant un long soupir en faisant déjà pianoter ses doigts sur les accoudoirs en bois. Plusieurs vikings autour de lui lui lançait quelques regards, s''échangeant quelques paroles alors que la porte de la Grande Salle finit par s'ouvrir.

\- Stoik !

Le roux levait les yeux et aperçut Gueulfor entrer en courant du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe en bois, se hâtant jusqu'à lui avec précipitation. Stoik se levait aussitôt, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. C'était peut-être au sujet d'Harold, peut-être qu'il saignait de nouveau ou qu'il était incontrôlable.

\- Gueulfor ? Que se passe t-il mon ami ?

\- Tu ne vas jamais me croire !

Le chef fut presque emporté par cette bouffée d'espoir qu'émanait sa voix. Sachant qu'il était avec son fils en agonie quelques heures plus tôt, il ne comprit pas tellement d'où venait cette surexcitation immédiate. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il aperçut à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Harold. Il entrait sous tous les regards surpris, et Stoik écarquillait les yeux, n'y croyant pas. Ça ne lui semblait pas possible, voir son fils levé, sans hurler ou gémir de douleur, était presque devenu impossible. Et pourtant il était là, comme il l'était avant que tout ne se passe. Effaré, Stoik se levait de son immense fauteuil et lançait un regard inquisiteur à son fils qui traversait doucement la salle.

\- Harold ? Fit-il avec une petite voix, tu es.. tu es debout ?

Le groupe d'adolescents sourit lorsqu'il l'aperçurent et pratiquement tous le regard se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui était devenu fantôme pour tout le monde depuis son retour. Pour tous, Harold était devenu paranoïaque et il semblait tellement.. normal en cet instant. Le brun s'avançait pour bientôt se mettre aux cotés du forgeron face au chef, celui-ci descendant des quelques marches qui les séparaient en prenant son fils par les épaules, ému, puis lui prenant son visage entre ses mains de géant avec soulagement.

\- Les dieux ont exaucés mes prières, confessait-il, tu vas bien. Tu guéris enfin.

\- Papa..

Astrid fixait le jeune homme elle aussi avec surprise avec les autres de la bande, le voyant en forme alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il était en train de se morfondre et sombrer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

\- Stoik, il faut absolument que je te parle !, fit Gueulfor toujours autant excité

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- On a retrouvé Gwen.

Les paroles qui s'échappaient dans les airs se stoppèrent et absolument tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Gueulfor dans un silence incroyablement soudain et ahuri. Le calme choqué qui s'installait surpris le jeune homme qui regardait rapidement autour de lui, les sourcils à moitié froncés. Tout le monde était au courant pour elle, absolument tous. Sauf lui qui n'a jamais su la vérité. Même ses amis à coté semblaient déconcertés.

\- Attends, comment ça ?, fit Astrid en s'avançant d'un pas, vous voulez dire.. vous voulez dire que vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Vous aussi vous saviez pour Gwen ?, demandait Harold en lançant un regard à la fois inquisiteur et peiné à la blonde

Elle regardait fixement pendant un instant puis hochait la tête alors que les autres derrière elle s'entre-regardèrent.

\- Vous saviez que j'avais quelqu'un, une amie, et pourtant on m'a toujours assuré le contraire..

\- C'était pour toi qu'on a dit ça. Tu n'aurais pas compris à l'époque si on te l'avais dis, expliquait Varek

Le jeune garçon soupirait difficilement, et détournait le regard en secouant la tête. Il se sentait malgré lui légèrement vexé, rancunier pour ça. Il se sentait légèrement en colère aussi, parce qu'il l'avait oublié, et l'avait laissé une nouvelle fois tomber sur cette île de fous furieux. Il était en colère parce-que il ne l'avait pas reconnu et qu'il était partit.

Stoik reculait d'un pas et fixait attentivement Gueulfor, qui lui semblait toujours au bord des rires de joie et des larmes.

\- Je t'en prie mon ami, explique toi. Calmement.

\- J'ai.., commençait le forgeron, j'ai parlé à Harold, je lui ai tout raconté et.. et puis il m'a dit qu'il savait où elle se trouvait.

\- Sur l'île des Outcasts.

\- Sur..

Stoik fronçait les sourcils, et en lançant quelques regards aux Berkiens aux tables, secouait la tête avec incompréhension.

\- C'est pas possible, avec toutes les fois où nous sommes allés là-bas, et toutes les recherches que nous avons entreprises.. nous l'aurions vu au moins une fois.

\- Alvin prétend qu'elle est sa fille. Mais c'est faux, je sais que c'est elle, répondit Harold, il la cache, c'est pour cette raison qu'on ne l'a jamais vu.

\- T'es en train de nous dire que Gwen est cette fille qui t'as aidé là-bas ? Fit Astrid en haussant les sourcils

\- Oui. C'est elle.

\- CHEF !

Aux cris d'appel des deux Berkiens, absolument tous les regards et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrit en grand. Un courant d'air frais traversait la pièce et les deux hommes entrèrent sous tous les yeux. Stoik s'avançait de quelques pas en se mettant devant Gueulfor et Harold et les fixaient en attendant simplement.

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Un visiteur apporte un message, confit un des hommes, c'est un Outcast.

Plusieurs fronçaient les sourcils et Stoik se tendit en sachant qu'un des Traîtres était ici, alors qu'Harold venait juste de sortir de ces terribles épreuves qu'il avait passé. Il finit par soupirer et en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à un fils, hochait la tête. Sous quelques exclamations, les deux Berkiens s'écartèrent et le Traître entrait seul dans la salle. Tous poussèrent des plaintes dans une cacophonie assourdissante, et il s'avançait jusqu'à s'arrêter à plusieurs mètres de devant le chef. Mais Harold écarquillait soudain les yeux lorsqu'il le reconnut, ses cheveux blonds, sa carrure imposante, cette cicatrice qui barrait son visage, jamais une personne ne lui provoquait une peur aussi intense qu'à cet instant.

Ronal. Un des bourreaux.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond et un frisson parcourut son échine en le voyant. Trop de souvenirs qui l'avaient rendu fou lui revinrent à l'esprit, et dans un vent de panique, il courait jusqu'à son père et dégageait à deux mains son épée hors de son fourreau avec brutalité, la pointant face à Ronal. Face à ce geste si brusque, tous les Berkiens dans la salle se levèrent de leur banc, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Harold qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandait Stoik surpris

Le garçon ne quittait pas son regard du bourreau devant lui, la respiration forte et trouble en revoyant son sourire sadique, ses regards remplis de plaisir à le faire souffrir et hurler avec la torture. Non, il était hors de question qu'il recommence à se faire du mal, à devenir fou. Il secouait la tête, les yeux vitreux en fixant l'homme qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs, et serrait fortement les dents, ses mains se crispant sur le manche de l'épée dressée.

\- T'approche pas. Je te jure, n'approche pas, ou je N'HESITERAIS PAS !

Ronal ne fit pas un pas de plus, et hochait la tête en fixant le jeune homme avec un léger sourire sur le coté.

\- Heureux de te revoir, p'tit oiseau.

\- Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça.

Le menaçant à peu plus avec l'épée dans ses mains, Harold serrait la mâchoire alors que l'homme lançait un rapide « Ok. » en l'air, levant les mains en l'air avec innocence. Son sang semblait bouillir et une sueur froide parcourait le long de son échine quand son regard se plantait dans celui brun du bourreau face à lui. Trop d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux, trop d'images sanglantes et bien trop douloureuses. Ses poignes se serrèrent sur le manche de l'épée toujours pointée dans sa direction, et il refusait de la baisser, il ne voulait plus baisser la garde, plus jamais. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il s'était retrouvé enchaîné dans un bateau de marchandises humaines. Hors de question que ça recommence une nouvelle fois. Ronal soupirait en voyant dans quel état se trouvait Harold et prit la parole avec calme.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour apporter des ennuis, Conquérant, je ne peux rien faire de toute façon, je suis seul. Je ne fais qu'apporter une nouvelle de mon chef. Je ne suis qu'un messager aujourd'hui, et non un bourreau.

Harold semblait ne pas y croire sur le moment, mais la colère et la peur qu'il ressentait s'estompaient lorsqu'il aperçut dans ses iris une lueur nouvelle.

La sincérité.

Il ne mentait pas, ne voulait son mal, il était simplement sérieux. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le manche jusqu'au moment où une main chaleureuses se posait sur les siennes.

\- Laisse, disait Stoïk, Je m'en occupe fils, lâche cette arme.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, puis quelques instants et il finit par ralentir sa respiration et baissait l'arme en la laissant dans la paume de son père, celui-ci s'avançant pour se mettre devant lui, fixant le Traître avec menace et rage.

\- Quel est ce message ?

\- Alvin déclare le guerre, dit-il simplement avec fatalisme, il veut une bataille décisif sur la falaise de Mort Gelé maintenant qu'il connaît le secret des dragons.

Harold détournait les yeux en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire et se tournait dos à tous en se sentant soudainement affreusement coupable. C'était de sa faute, tout ce qu'il se passait était à cause de lui, si Alvin savait comment dresser les dragons et si une guerre se déclenchait. Il était coupable de cette futur tragédie. Gueulfor posait une main réconforte sur son épaule, mais cela ne servait à rien, c'était peine perdue.

\- Une bataille décisif ? Demandait le chef en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour déterminer qui est le plus fort. La Tribu perdante ou qui ose se replier sera soumis à l'autre pour toujours. Comme vous l'avez fait avec nous il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, explique Ronal, Et à combat égal.

Stoïk songeait en silence alors que tous les Berkiens commençaient à s'exclamer en brandissant leurs poings autour de lui. Harold secouait la tête, complètement dépité, et face à la cacophonie assourdissante qui s'installait, le roux levait la tête avec fierté et fronçait les sourcils.

\- Très bien. Si Alvin veut la guerre, il aura la guerre !

Tous hurlèrent dans la Grande Salle, rendant le chef encore plus motivé, et Harold fermait les yeux en tentant d'oublier les sons atroces qui tapaient dans ses oreilles. Il était un homme de paix, et non de guerre. Mais ironiquement, c'était cet homme de paix là qui avait déclenché cette bataille. «Je suis désolé », réussit-il a entendre de la part du forgeron à travers tous ce bruit. Mais c'était seulement des mots qui dansaient avec les autres.

\- J'ai autre chose aussi, dit Ronal

A ces paroles, Stoïk levait la main en l'air, faisant taire la salle entière. Il attendait que le Outcast parle, et celui-ci posait son regard sur Harold à l'arrière.

\- Un message pour le Conquérant. Je voudrais lui parler, seul à seul.

Quoi ?! Hurlait Stoïk avec outrance

En l'entendant, Harold rouvrit les yeux et se retournait avec surprise. Un message pour lui ? Venant de l'île des Traîtres ? Ça ne sentait absolument rien qui vaille. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, et le brun craignait de ce que cela pouvait être.

\- Il est hors de question !, répondit furieusement le roux, je ne te laisserai pas seul avec mon fils, jamais tu entends ?!

\- D'accord.

Stoik se tournait aussitôt vers Harold avec surprise, ne comprenant pas, et celui-ci levait les yeux vers Ronal avec sérieux, essayant de ne pas faire paraître la peur qui pourtant était présente.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclamait le roux, Comment ça ?

\- Il l'a dit lui même, il est seul et ne peut rien me faire.

\- Tu en es sûr ?, demandait Gueulfor.

Le jeune homme se contentait cette fois-ci de hocher la tête. Il prit cependant une grande inspiration , se donnant du courage, et il se tournait vers le Outcast, sourcils froncés.

\- Trente secondes. Et après tu pars.

\- Ça suffira.

Stoik fit claquer sa langue avec nervosité, détournant le regard, et Harold décidait de s'isoler avec le bourreau à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, devant les marches. Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur, les torches enflammées accrochées étaient les seules choses qui illuminaient la fine partie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un vent glacial atteint les deux hommes, Harold se frottant ses bras encore couverts de bleus, et regardait de haut en bas Ronal, prudent.

\- Dépêche toi, Dit Harold avec dédaigne

\- C'est de la part de Lissa.

Le jeune homme écarquillait les yeux et son cœur ne fit qu'un bond en entendant ce prénom. Il levait le regard vers lui, plus alarmé.

\- Quoi ? Lissa ?

\- Oui, répondit le blond en hochant la tête, elle tenait à te dire au revoir puisqu'elle n'avait pu le faire. Et que tu lui manquais. Beaucoup.

Harold baissait les yeux vers les sol en soupirant tristement, un creux dans son ventre lui faisant mal, s'élargissant de plus en plus. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, un adieu, il a été emporté à moitié mort et ne se souvenait plus de rien à part son regard remplis de larmes penché vers lui. Il secouait la tête en se pinçant fortement les lèvres, et Ronal reprit en tentant de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Depuis ton départ, Alvin a instauré de nouvelles règles, de nouvelles sécurités et est beaucoup plus dur avec chacun d'entre nous. Et par dessus tout avec sa fille. Plus personne ne la voit, certains se demande ce qui peut lui arriver et même ceux qui ont été les plus haineux avec Alissa. Alvin m'a chargé d'aller lui apporter à manger puisqu'il lui était interdit de sortir de sa chambre. En allant dans sa chambre avec la nourriture, elle avait des bleus sur le corps et sur le visage, Alvin doit continuer de la frapper. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a demandé de te transmettre un message de sa part.

Alvin continuait de lui faire du mal, d'instaurer l'ordre sur une île plongée dans l'oubli, une justice très dérisoire. Lui qui croyait que quitter cet enfer allait lui faire du bien, arrêter ce cauchemar ça ne lui avait causé que tu tors, à lui mais aussi aux autres. C'était étrange tout de même de se dire cela après tout ce temps à tenter de survivre.. Il se sentait coupable, affreusement coupable en plus de la nouvelle de la guerre, et Ronal se mit alors à fouiller dans la veste à manches courtes avant de tendre la main vers le brun.

\- Elle voulait te donner ça. En signe d'adieu.

Harold levait le regard, et fixait avec tristesse et peine la lavande que tenait l'homme dans sa main. Doucement alors, il la prit entre ses doigts fins, la ramenant près de son visage en la reniflant un instant avant de soupirer, les yeux fermés. Des milliers de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, des souvenirs à la fois douloureux, mais aussi heureux et forts en émotions. Il la revoyait face à lui, il la serrait dans ses bras, sentant son corps chaud contre lui. Son dos se collait contre le mur d'entrée de la Grande salle et il poussait un long soupir en fixant la fleur dans ses mains, secouant la tête en affichant de plus en plus un regard remplis d'incompréhension, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je comprend pas, dit-il alors, Pourquoi Lissa t'aurais fais confiance pour venir me parler ? Tu l'as déteste autant que les autres, pourquoi tu l'aurais écouté ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ignores aussi, p'tit oiseau, répliqua Ronal dans un soupir, ça va te sembler impossible sans doute, mais.. les Traîtres sont en train de changer.

\- De.. quoi ?, fit Harold surprit de ce qu'il venait de dire

\- Lissa ne s'interpose que très rarement face à son père, et depuis qu'elle t'a connu, ses essaies et sa résistance face à Alvin le Traître a surpris de plus en plus de monde sur l'île. Personne n'avait osé se relever ou résister devant lui, et le fait qu'elle risque sa vie pour protéger un prisonnier, un ennemi, nous a un peu tous.. remis les idées en place. Ses théories prenaient du sens, et le fait qu'elle nous dise, à moi et à Conan que nous n'étions que des pantins qui n'obéissaient qu'aux ordres était vrai. Je le réalise un peu tard aujourd'hui, mais c'est vrai. Si je suis un Outcast c'est pour être libre, et c'est tout le contraire d'être indépendant.

\- Alors quoi, tu.. tu es de son coté ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contenant de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il était sincère, il le voyait de nouveau, il n'était pas fou, il le savait. Il réfléchissait soudainement à ce qu'il venait de dire, comprenant alors que Lissa arrivait enfin à faire changer les choses sur l'île, que ses différences allaient enfin lui être utiles et que le jour où tout prendrait une autre tournure, est arrivé.

\- Je veux être libre, et même si mon boulot est de torturer ou même de tuer, ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'ai envie de faire. Même si parfois, j'ai eu l'impression de l'être. Bref. Je voulais à mon tour te dire, que te faire du mal ne me faisais pas si plaisir que ça.

\- T'es en train de t'excuser pour m'avoir torturé pendant deux mois ? Fit Harold à la fois avec surprise mais aussi avec rancune et méfiance

\- Oui.

\- C'est pas facile, répondit le brun en secouant la tête, vous avez réussi à me faire craquer, vous m'avez rendu complètement malade et tout le village s'est inquiété pour mon état soit disant psychotique. À chaque fois je voyais cette foutue cellule, je ressentais cette putain de douleur et je vous voyez, vous les bourreaux avec vos sales sourires de psychopathes que vous aviez lorsque vous m'ouvriez le poignet ou le ventre. J'ai perdu bien trop de sang pour que je reçoive de simples excuses de ta part, Ronal.

L'homme soupirait en détourant le regard un instant, serrant fortement la mâchoire. Un Traître n'était jamais censé se rabaisser au niveau des plus faibles, et s'excuser était déjà une lourde tache pour le bourreau.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demandait-il un trop froidement

\- Ce que je veux, c'est des actes, répondit l'adolescent, je veux que tu agisses. Prouve ta loyauté lors de la bataille, Ronal, et ramène le plus de gens de notre coté.

Ronal levait les yeux vers le Berkien, le regardant fixement pendant quelques instants avant de serrer les poings. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serrait à l'écoute d'un ancien captif de sa tribu.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il alors sous la surprise du garçon

Harold le regardait encore un instant de haut en bas, puis hochait la tête avec fierté. Harold était peut-être faible, mais était plus grand que n'importe quel autre viking pour pardonner à un ennemi, et encore plus à la personne lui ayant fait le plus de mal.

\- Une dernière chose. Tous les Traîtres seront présents à la Grande falaise de Mort Gelée. Tous.

Même Lissa, conclut Harold en écarquillant les yeux. Elle allait être là-bas, en plein de cette guerre sanglante, face à tout ce malheur, seule. La chose fut pour lui évidente, il devait aller là-bas, il devait ramener Lissa, c'était son devoir. Il vidait ses poumons et hochait la tête au Outcast avant de se tourner vers la porte en bois.

\- Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres !

Il n'attendit pas plus, et débarquait une nouvelle fois dans la Grande Salle, sous les yeux surpris de tous les vikings qui ne s'attendaient pas à une venue aussi pressante. Stoik, assit nerveusement sur son fauteuil avec Gueulfor qui lui parlait à coté, se levait aussitôt en voyant son fils entrer de la sorte, descendant les quelques marches qui séparaient son siège du reste de la salle en allant rapidement vers lui.

\- Harold ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut qu'on aille à Mort Gelée, il faut qu'on y aille vite !

\- Woh woh woh, Harold, calme toi. S'il te plait.

\- Je peux pas, répondit le brun en secouant la tête, y'a Lissa qui va y être, elle va être en plein dans cette guerre, je peux pas la laisser, je peux pas..

\- Harold.

\- Tu veux dire que Gwen y serra ? Fit Gueulfor, elle va se faire tuer ! Il faut y aller, et rapidement.

\- Oui je suis d'accord, approuvait Stoik en fronçant les sourcils, Alvin est allé trop loin et il mérite qu'on lui foute une bonne raclée !

Tous hurlèrent en brandissant les poings, acclamant leur chef avec respect, et Stoik tapotait un instant l'epaule du forgeron.

\- On te ramènera ta famille mon ami. Je te le promets, dit-il avant de lever le regard vers son peuple, Vous tous, préparez les drakkars, les armes et les dragons pour la guerre !

Ils s'exclamèrent, et puis l'adrénaline envahit la pièce comme un vent glacial, tous sortant de la Grande Salle à pas rapides, même les adolescents. Stoik levait les yeux vers les vikings qui s'en allaient, et remarquait alors que Ronal n'était plus là, que le Traître était reparti. Voyant de plus en plus de monde s'en allait pour se préparer, Harold prit une grande inspiration en suivant son père.

\- Je veux venir avec vous !

\- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question, répondit son père en se tournant vers lui en le stoppant dans sa marche, tu es bien trop faible, tu viens à peine de guérir de ta fracture à la colonne vertébrale et..

\- De ma folie ? Je vais bien, papa, je te le jure ! J-J'ai besoin d'aller là-bas, il faut que j'aille chercher Lissa, je lui ai promis de ne pas la laisser tomber, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je t'en prie papa, je dois y aller.

\- Désolé fils, reprit Stoik en secouant la tête, je ne peux pas te laisser venir, pas après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Mon devoir est de te protéger, et je t'interdis de venir. Tu dois rester ici.

Stoik se retournant sans le regarder, il s'avançant vers la sortie alors qu'Harold courrait derrière lui pour le rattraper, s'agrippant à son bras.

\- Non, je t'en prie papa, tu dois me laisser y aller ! JE DOIS Y ALLER !

Stoik donnait un coup, et Harold fut projeter en arrière, tombant sur le sol. Il gémit, ses membres alourdies et dénués de force, et levait les yeux vers son père, le voyant entouré d'obscurité, les sourcils froncés et son visage dur comme de la pierre en ayant appris sa liaison avec Krokmou, déçu et simplement dégoutté de son fils.

_\- Tu n'es pas un viking. Tu n'es pas mon fils._

En réalité, le roux s'agenouillait face à lui, frottant les épaules de son fils, soupirant.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, Harold. Je veux juste de protéger.

Il se relevait et sortit de la Grande Salle, refermant la porte derrière lui après que tout le monde soit sortit. Harold restait un instant perdu dans ses pensées, puis voyant de nouveau la réalité, il ne vit plus personne devant lui, et seul le silence régnait dans l'immense salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne bougeait plus, bloqué au sol alors qu'un verre qui continuait de tourner sur lui-même finit par tomber sur une des grandes tables en bois dans un petit son. Le garçon ralentit sa respiration, et fixant la porte fermée, tentait de se relever en se dirigeant vers celle-ci. Encore sonné, il touchait simplement le bois de la porte avant de prendre la poignée, et de tenter de l'ouvrir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Elle était verrouillée.

Il essayait une fois, puis deux, d'abord patiemment puis il se mit à s'énerver de plus en plus, prenant la poignée à deux mains en tirant dessus du mieux qu'il le pouvait, hurlant de colère en comprenant qu'il était piégé. Il était une nouvelle fois emprisonné.

\- LISSAAAA !

Il hurlait en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la porte, puis éclatait un sanglot, son front se collant au bois avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, se mettant assis. Il fermait les yeux, essayant de retrouver la raison, de trier chaque information, mais tout n'était que brouiller dans son esprit, comme d'habitude, comme toujours. Il n'arrivait à faire un mouvement une fois à terre, et gardait les yeux fermés en se pinçant les lèvres, plusieurs minutes passant alors qu'il entendait les hurlements des vikings et les drakkars qui partaient déjà en mer. Ils partaient, et lui restait.

Deux heures passèrent, et Harold n'avait pas bougé, comme si il était de nouveau piégé dans sa cellule. Il avait gardé les paupières closes, se rappelant de tous les moments qu'il avait partagé avec l'adolescente, avec la femme de sa vie. Il en était sûr, c'était elle. Il était amoureux d'elle à 6 ans, et même dix ans après, il est tombé une nouvelle fois amoureux d'elle. Ça ne pouvait être du au hasard, on le lui a toujours dit, rien n'est du hasard. Son front collé contre le bois de la porte, glissant légèrement de façon à ne plus avoir sa frange devant les yeux, il reniflait péniblement en se sentant mal de ne pouvoir rien faire, de se sentir impuissant et _inutile_. Rouvrant les yeux, Il soulevait un instant ses manches et fixait ses poignets avant d'enlever doucement les bandages, les faisant tomber au sol comme de fins draps transparents. Il n'y avait sur son avant-bras plus d'une cinquantaine de fines cicatrices blanches qui s'étalaient un peu partout sur sa peau comme des vers. Il effleurait les cicatrices du bout des doigts, le faisant frémir, et soulevant sa tunique, enlevait celle qui entourait son abdomen. Il y découvrit une large cicatrice encore rosée, partout de tout son point gauche à droite dans un trait terriblement parfait.

Soudain, un gémissement. Il entendit un gémissement, une sorte de couinement à l'autre coté de la porte. Harold levait les yeux vers le bois en face de lui, et plissait les yeux en reconnaissant ce simple son pourtant si familier.

\- Krokmou ? Appela t-il

Une réponse en retour. Le jeune homme retrouvait alors une forme d'espoir monter en lui à ce moment, et il se redressait en plaquant ses deux mains sur la porte en frappant dessus un instant, sa respiration s'accélérant.

\- Krokmou, je suis tellement content que tu sois là mon grand...

Il grattait contre la porte.

_\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser._

Harold pouvait presque l'entendre parler, traduisant ses différents gémissements par des paroles fraîches et compréhensible.

\- Écoute moi, j'ai.. j'ai besoin d'aller les rejoindre, il faut que tu me fasses sortir d'ici.

_\- Quoi ? Tu veux les rejoindre ? Tu as perdu la tête !_

\- Je sais mais.. il y a Lissa là-bas, je peux pas la laisser seule, tu comprends, il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne à nouveau.. Pas elle.. Pas Gwen..

\- _C'est cette fille qui m'a libéré._

\- Elle t'as sauvé Krokmou, rien que pour ça je lui dois tout.

Silence derrière la porte. Harold soupirait, ne pouvant traduire les pensées du dragon, et secouait la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Tu as été mon nouveau départ. Et lorsque j'ai été menacé dans l'arène, tu n'avais pas hésité à sortir de ta crevasse avant de me sauver, et de te sacrifier pour ma protection. Là, depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, c'est la même chose pour moi. J'ai besoin de la protéger, c'est mon devoir. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, à moi de sauver la sienne.

Krokmou ne répondit toujours pas, et le garçon soupirait en baissant les yeux. Il murmurait un «Je t'en prie » avant de se mettre dos à la porte, les bras posés sur ses genoux, fixant le vide face à lui. Une minute à peu près, et le Furie Nocturne finit par gémir une nouvelle fois, attirant l'attention du brun.

\- _D'accord. Mais soit prudent, et s'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtises._

\- Je te le promets.

\- OK. Recule.

À cet avertissement silencieux, Harold se relevait aussitôt et reculait de quelques mètres lorsqu'un son aiguë se fit entendre de plus en plus fortement derrière les parois. 1, 2 puis 3.

BOOM

La porte explosait, des morceaux de bois traversant la salle en arrachant quelques banderoles suspendues en l'air. Harold ne pouvait qu'un faible hurlement, protégeant sa tête avec ses bras, et quand il rouvrait les yeux, il voyait Krokmou à l'entrée de là où se trouvait la porte quelques instants plus tôt. Il le fixait, puis sourit en courant vers son meilleur ami, le serrant dans ses maigres bras. Le dragon ronronnait et léchait son visage sous les rires du jeune homme. Il se séparait de lui et Harold tentait de le calmer, caressant sa peau sèche avant de soupirer.

\- Merci mon vieux.

\- _De rien. Maintenant va préparer ton équipement. Peut-être que je serais assez rapide pour les rattraper._

\- Oui tu as raison. Ça fais tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas volé...

Il repensait avec mélancolie les sensations du vent sur son visage, cette adrénaline envahir son corps au contact des nuages, de cette liberté. Il sourit. La liberté.. si belle, si authentique, si unique. Il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans penser à monter à nouveau sur le dos de son dragon. Il hochait la tête, et Krokmou se hâtait aussitôt vers les quais, alors que le jeune homme courut vers sa maison, partant chercher son équipement de vol au plus vite.

Parce que tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

…

Tous les Traîtres n'unirent autour de l'arène extérieure, le ciel se colorant d'un ton orangé. Ils s'agrippèrent aux chaînes du dôme, fixant avec épatement le Murmure Mortel s'approcher dangereusement de Alvin. Il grognait, faisant ressortir les centaines de canines qui dépassaient de sa gueule, et le chef des Bannis s'avançait vers lui avec sûreté, levant la main face à lui en tentant de paraître pacifique et sans danger. Il fut bientôt à quelques centimètres du dragon sauvage, et poussant un soupir, approchait sa paume de sa tête. Le Murmure Mortel restait un instant méfiant, puis ne se sentant pas menacer, fermer les yeux et se penchait en faisant rencontrer leur deux peaux ensembles. Alvin le regardait et en entendant les exclamations du public au dessus, se mit à sourire puis à rire machiavéliquement.

Il venait de dresser un dragon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Alors, voici la su.. Mais que vois-je? 300 REVIEWS ? Bon Dieu mais vous êtes cinglés! Merci, merci énormement. Tous vos avis et commentaires me font extremement plaisir, et me réchauffe le coeur. Un grand merci à vous tous. Donc comme je le disais, voici la suite, ne restant que par la suite deux chapitres à découvrir. On s'approche de la fin! La guerre contre les Outcasts sera séparée en deux grandes parties, dont celle là, notable, et la prochaine, beaucoup plus crue et sanglante. Oui, je vais en faire vomir quelques uns héhé :D Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXXV

Les drakkars s'avançaient dans la mer, les vikings vérifiaient l'horizon, et les dragonniers restaient au dessus des bateaux alors que l'atmosphère semblait beaucoup plus pesante. L'air était frais, les glaciers se formant devant les navires et les vikings sur les dos des reptiles aperçurent des montagnes, des falaises, un paysage enneigé, glacé et digne de l'Antarctique. Plusieurs se couvrirent les bras dans un gémissement, ne voyant aucun signe des Traîtres, aucuns préparatifs à l'horizon. Ça semblait tellement suspect que même dans le froid, tous les Berkiens restaient sur leurs gardes. Stoik se trouvait à l'avant du bateau qui menait les autres, fixant durement le paysage, craignant déjà la bataille qui allait venir. Tout le monde la craignait. Il soupirait face au silence perturbant qui s'était installé, et il entendit alors quelques pas derrière lui craquer sur le bois du pont, Gueulfor arrivant juste à ses cotés.

Le forgeron ne bougeait pas, fixant à son tour le lointain alors que le chef tournait son regard vers lui. Il semblait songeur, mais par dessus tout inquiet. Stoik devait facilement le deviner. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait traverser, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment. Après tout ce temps à avoir perdu son enfant, ne s'accrochant qu'à l'hypothèse qu'elle soit encore en vie après la mort violente et subite de son épouse. Pour lui, Gwen était morte, elle était bien trop jeune, c'était impossible qu'elle survive. Dix ans qu'il s'accrochait, et voilà qu'il découvrait qu'elle était là, non loin d'elle depuis tout ce temps à espérer. Stoik se demandait ce que c'était de perdre un enfant, et de le retrouver enfin. Ça devait être... incompréhensible. Le chef des Berkiens se pinçait la lèvre inférieure puis soupirait. Pourtant il avait bien l'impression d'avoir perdu un fils il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça, par sa folie qui s'avérait croissante. Une question lui brûlant les lèvres, il gardait le visage concentré sur celui du forgeron à ses cotés.

\- Gueulfor.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour qu'Harold retrouve la raison ?

\- Rien de plus simple.

Gueulfor finit par décrocher son regard du lointain, et portait ses yeux profonds sur le roux sans expression.

\- Il suffisait de lui en donner une nouvelle.

Stoik le fixait encore un instant avec incompréhension, puis soudain le bateau se mit aussitôt à bouger et à ralentir lorsqu'il percutait un énorme bloc de glace sur la mer. Il prit à deux mains la rambarde en bois en tentant de se stabiliser lors de la déséquilibration du drakkar, et il aperçut enfin la terre en face de lui recouvert de neige. Comprenant qu'il était l'heure, qu'il était temps, il levait les yeux vers les dragons, fit un signe aux vikings sur leur dos et donnait des ordres à ceux sur le navire. Ils jetèrent l'ancre, lançait les cordes à travers le pont en faisant remonter la voile, puis préparèrent leurs armes avant de descendre. Tous les bateaux à l'arrière de celui de Stoik s'étaient préparés à leur tour, et bientôt tous les vikings se retrouvaient sur le glacier en suivant le chef qui s'avançait. Le vent soufflait dans leur dos, et après un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent sur un grand terrain vague, la neige sur le dessus net et lisse comme un grand drap blanc étendu, en haut d'une grande falaise.

Ce fut l'endroit parfait pour une guerre.

Un rugissement résonnait et se répandait sur tout Mort Gelée. Tous se figèrent, et Stoik levait le regard vers les reptiles dans les ciel, lançant un regard inquisiteur aux dragonniers. Astrid se penchait et secouait la tête négativement au chef, pour dire que ça ne venait pas d'eux, et quelques secondes après ce son strident ne se propage à nouveau. Ça semblait cette fois ci beaucoup plus fort, et surtout beaucoup plus proche. Gueulfor fronçait les sourcils, faisant un pas en avant, et aperçut au loin des silhouettes obscures qui faisaient contraste avec la blancheur de la glace. Ils voyaient au début que quelques ombres, puis ce fut une dizaine, une centaine, un millier d'ennemis qui surgirent. Plusieurs écarquillèrent les yeux, d'autres serrèrent leurs armes dans leurs mains, et les dragons se mirent à grogner en l'air lorsque d'autres arrivèrent d'en face.

Car oui, non seulement une immense armée de Traîtres les attendait, mais toute une harde de reptiles volants étaient là. Ils rugirent et l'armée cessèrent leur marche à vingt mètres d'écart des Berkiens, restant dans le silence un instant en se regardant fixement comme des animaux empaillés. Les dragons restant à leur place en altitude, les deux chefs des deux tribus s'avancèrent pour se trouver au centre de la distance qui les séparait, fronçant les sourcils en restant docile, dur et froid.

\- Bien le bonjour mon chef Stoik.

Le chef des Berkiens ne répondit pas.

\- J'espère que tu es en forme.

\- Je le suis.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu auras besoin de ta rigidité si tu ne veux pas être décapité.

\- Je te le conseille également, ton cas est plus déplorable que le mien.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, fit Alvin avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, en parlant de cas déplorable, comment va ton fils ? J'espère qu'il va bien, et qu'il guérit..

Il éclatait un rire mauvais, et Stoik serrait fermement les poings en sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Ce qu'il venait de dire était dégueulasse, et en se rappelant dans quel état catastrophique il avait retrouvé Harold à l'arène extérieure des Traîtres, sa rage ne fit que s'accroître.

\- En l'honore des nouvelles idées de mon peuple, j'aurais dû proposer une trêve pour la paix. Mais là tu as dépassé les bornes Alvin. Tu es allé trop loin. Personne ne touche à mon fils. Et rien que pour ça j'aimerais pouvoir te planter ma hache dans la face.

\- On menace désormais ?

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, parce que je ne reculerais devant rien pour te faire la peau une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je t'attends avec impatience.

Stoik se sentait de plus en plus énerver en voyant son air victorieux sur la figure, serrant les poings au point que ses jointures blanchirent. Les guerriers étaient parés à l'arrière, attendant des ordres, un geste, une parole qui déclencherait la bataille. Les deux chefs ne firent que se fixer attentivement, jusqu'au moment où dans le silence le plus complet, Stoik porta sa main sur sa hache et la soulevait en l'air dans un cri de guerre.

SHLAK

L'épée d'alvin se fracassait contre la lame pour contre-attaque, et soudain, les deux clans levèrent leurs armes dans un hurlement et foncèrent tête baissées les uns sur les autres. Ils se percutèrent soudainement comme une bombe qui explosait, plusieurs boucliers volèrent alors que déjà les premiers blessés et morts tombèrent à terre. La neige qui était à la base blanche fit rapidement piétinée, volante dans l'air et même tâchée de sang. Les dragons rugirent et certains firent du corps à corps commandés par leur dragonnier, et d'autres foncèrent vers le sol en pic pour lâcher des boules de feu sur les hommes.

Crochefer étendit ses larges ailes crépuscule avant de prendre une inspiration, et cracher du feu sur les Traîtres qui hurlèrent de douleur, certains brûlant vive sans que personne ne puisse les aider ou bien pleurer leur mort. Les sons stridents des lames qui s'entre-choquèrent résonnaient dans la vallée, Stoik et Alvin se combattant avec vigueur et rage. Un Vipère rugit de souffrance avant de chuter vers le sol, la queue coupée, et lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol, le dragonnier ne poussait qu'un gémissement avant que sa cage thoracique ne fut écraser sous le poids de la bête. Krane et Kogne s'échangèrent un brève regard, et le Hideux Braguettaure descendit vers le sol, Prout lâchant un long et large nuage de gaz inflammable alors que Pet allumait une étincelle, une explosion retentissant.

La bataille faisait rage, des catapultes s'installèrent et des rochers furent tirés sur les reptiles volants, mais aussi sur les vikings, puis certaines furent détruites, et ainsi de suite. La guerre semblait interminable, incessante, à chaque mort venait un autre guerrier, et à chaque explosion, un autre litre de sang se déversait sur la glace. Astrid poussait un cri de guerre en brandissant sa hache du bout de son bras, Tempête emportant un Traître dans le ciel avant de le lâcher à plusieurs mètres du sol, sautant sur la glace avant redressant avec fureur les pics sur sa queue et sa tête. Il rugit à la figure de plusieurs Outcasts qui attaquaient et donnait des coups avec ses ailes puis balayait le passage avec sa queue en les envoyant valser par dessus la falaise, un d'entre eux restant poignarder par un des pics ensanglantés avant de tomber lui aussi dans le vide.

Astrid sautait de sa selle et un Traître n'eut le temps d'attaquer qu'elle lui plantait sa hache dans l'abdomen, la retirant avant d'assaillir les autres qui arrivèrent. Elle semblait dans un état colérique beaucoup plus important que n'importe quel autre Berkien, et elle traçait à travers la foule comme une furie. Elle était devenue incontrôlable, envahie par cette rage folle qui semblait la dévorait de l'intérieur et quand elle se rappelait de l'état d'Harold après son retour, de son comportement avec elle mais aussi de ce qu'il avait osé lui avoué, sa colère ne fit qu'accroître au moment où elle fracassait le crâne d'un des Traîtres. Le mort tombait à terre, la hache plantée dans la tête, et Astrid dut poser son pied sur son visage et pousser de toutes ses forces pour finalement enlever l'arme de son corps dans un gémissement. Sa respiration était forte et irrégulière et en levant les yeux face à elle, elle aperçut à travers la bataille et les explosions de flammes une ombre au loin.

Un Traître semblait se faire la malle, et Astrid détestait les lâches.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et serrait les dents avant de soudainement foncer à travers les ruines des catapultes. Elle sautait par dessus une poutre, évitait une épée puis réussi à sortir de la bataille en courant derrière le Outcast qui fuyait. Ils s'éclataient de plus en plus, et Astrid accélérait sa course avant de hurler et de lui sauter dessus, le faisant chuter au sol. Il semblait d'abord gesticuler, puis Astrid se relevait aussitôt, le retournait sur le dos, plaquait son pied sur son abdomen pour l'empêcher de bouger et brandissait sa hache en l'air avec fureur. Mais elle se stoppait aussitôt dans son élan, ses membres bloqués lorsqu'elle observait la Traître en réalité. C'était une fille, à peine plus jeune que la blonde. Elle avait les cheveux roux, les yeux cyan comme ceux de Gueulfor, et avait même quelques blessures sur le visage, notamment un bleu à sa tempe comme ceux que porteraient des personnes battues.

Elle semblait apeurée, complètement terrifiée, et Astrid n'arrivait à se résoudre à l'abattre. La respiration de la jeune fille était forte, s'attendant déjà à la mort, et la blonde fronçait alors les sourcils en la fixant un peu plus, ses sourcils se fronçant alors. Ça semblait soudainement si évident.

\- C'est toi Lissa ?

À cette simple question, la rousse écarquillait un peu plus ses grands yeux, fixant l'adolescente avec surprise mais aussi avec peur. Après tout, c'était qui avait une hache ensanglantée dans les mains, pas elle. Elle hochait la tête, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

\- ... Oui.

Astrid la regardait, puis soupirait longuement avant d'abaisser doucement son arme sous les yeux incompris de Lissa. La Berkienne semblait comprendre plusieurs choses à la fois, assemblant les pièces du puzzle dans son crâne, et elle retirait sa jambe pour la laisser respirer, prenant son calme. La jaugeant d'abord, elle prit sur elle et tendit la main. Lissa ne comprenait pas au début, méfiante au début, puis finit par lui prendre la main pour se relever, préférant ça que de devoir finir en morceaux. Debout, elle reculait d'un pas en fixant la blonde, réalisant que c'était une Berkienne, une ennemie, et elle l'aidait en plein dans une guerre.

\- Qui es-tu ?, se risquait-elle à demander d'une petite voix

\- J'm'apelle Astrid.

Astrid. Elle se rappelait de ce prénom, Lissa savait qui elle était, et la culpabilité se mit à augmenter en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait, et que cette fille était avec Harold. La rousse se pinçait les lèvres en baissant la tête, puis poussait un hoquement de surprise lorsqu'une autre explosion explosait, des dragons rugissants avant de chuter sur le sol, morts. Astrid serrait les dents en voyant ce désastre, puis lançait rapidement un regard inquisiteur à l'adolescente.

\- Pourquoi tu fuyais ?, demandait-elle

\- Je..., commençait Lissa en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, Je ne peux plus vivre avec ce peuple.

Astrid fixait encore un instant les blessures sur son visage, puis avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle se tut et écarquillait les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit soudain un son aigu se propager et augmenter de plus en plus dans les airs. Lissa semblait savoir elle aussi ce que cela devait être puisqu'elle semblait beaucoup plus surprise que la blonde à ce moment, jetant un rapide regard dans le ciel gris.

\- Furie Nocturne.

Une forme noire s'approchait, l'ultrason se fit de plus en plus fort, et alors que presque tous les regards se levèrent vers le ciel, une boule de feu bleutée fonçait vers eux, et fit exploser une des catapultes. L'explosion retentit en faisant projeter des bouts de bois un peu partout sur le champ de bataille, et le Furie Nocturne passait au ras du sol en une seconde avant de repartir en pic vers le ciel. Alvin fronçait les sourcils en apercevant le dragon, alors que Stoik tentait une nouvelle fois de l'attaquer. Tous semblaient surpris d'apercevoir le Furie Nocturne dans le ciel, et encore plus en voyant le Conquérant des dragons sur son dos, plus réel que jamais.

Harold poussait un hurlement de joie, levant le poing en l'air après que la catapulte ai explosée, le vent lui fouettant le visage avec une puissance incroyable. Il montait en l'air, passant par dessus les nuages, et en sentant son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite, l'adrénaline monter, il sourit. Le vent était frais et si doux, et cette sensation incroyable qu'était la liberté refit enfin surface dans son esprit. Il fermait les yeux lorsque le dragon restait bloqué un instant dans les airs, et Harold se sentit libre.

Plus que jamais libre.

Il laissait une main accrochée à la selle, et il levait l'autre en l'air alors que le dragon tombait en chute libre. Il poussait un « Wouhou ! » de joie, et rouvrait les yeux, les cheveux balayés en arrière par la force de l'air, et Krokmou tirait sur une autre catapulte. C'est en reprenant le ciel en assaut qu'Harold se rendait compte à quel point voler lui avait manqué. Sauvage fronçait les sourcils en fixant le dragon noir dans le ciel, et abattait un autre Berkien avant de grogner de rage. Ils ne visaient pas les Outcasts, ils visaient les armes contrairement aux autres vikings.

\- Non mais je rêve !, hurlait le Traître à pleine gorge

Pour Sauvage c'était pourtant sûr. Harold était mort, il ne pouvait pas être vivant après tout ce qu'il avait perdu, ou bien même en forme alors qu'il s'était fait torturé. C'était impossible, et pourtant il était là, en train de ruiner leurs plans et de gâcher cette guerre.

Harold devait être immortel.

Les Berkiens sourirent en apercevant le fils du chef, le héros de leur île arriver, Gueulfor secouant la tête avec un rictus au coin des lèvres, l'air de dire «Têtu comme son père. ». La bataille se poursuivit malgré tout, et Krokmou tournait dans le ciel alors qu'un des Gronks ennemis tentait de le poursuivre. Mais heureusement pour eux, le Furie Nocturne était beaucoup plus rapide que n'importe quel autre reptile. Sauvage courait à travers la foule, tuant les personnes qu'il croisait sur son passage, se dirigeant tout droit vers Astrid qui regardait toujours le ciel. Il hurlait de rage, brandissant son arme en l'air, et fonçait vers elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Attention !

Alors que Sauvage était encore à une dizaine de mètres, Lissa poussait le blonde sur le coté pour l'encourager à fuir, celle-ci n'attendant pas plus pour partir aussitôt. Mais le Outcast ne s'arrêtait pas, continuait, fonçait tout de même vers la rousse qui le fixait avec horreur. Et au moment même où il allait profiter de cette guerre pour enfin l'achever, Lissa poussait un cri lorsque des pattes acérées lui arrachèrent les épaules pour l'emporter dans les airs. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérait lorsqu'elle vit sous ses pieds la hauteur qui la distançait de la terre ferme. Elle poussait un cri d'effroi, ses membres tremblant d'abord puis elle se sentit rassuré lorsqu'elle sentit l'altitude diminuer petit à petit. Ils s'éloignaient du champ de bataille pour aller un peu plus loin sur la falaise, et elle voyait le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Elle ne poussait qu'un cri lorsque les pattes lâchèrent ses bras, la faisant chuter à seulement deux mètres de haut sur la neige. Lissa tombait à genoux, reprenant difficilement ses esprits, et levait les yeux en l'air pour apercevoir le Furie Nocturne planer par dessus d'elle avant de se poser à plusieurs mètres devant, son dragonnier sautant de la selle pour atterrir debout à ses cotés. Lissa le fixait avec émerveillement, se redressant légèrement, voyant le Conquérant des dragons les cheveux au vent, avec sa tenue de vol, son dragon légendaire, sa jambe en bois, et son air héroïque sur le visage.

Il était beau, cette image qui se présentait sous les yeux de la rousse était magnifique, c'était plus beau que dans tous ses rêves. Son héros, son modèle, le Conquérant était plus vivant que jamais, et plus courageux encore. Elle sourit doucement et se relevait sur ses jambes tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Harold. Lui la regardait puis sourit à son tour avec soulagement, heureux de la voir saine et sauve, de la revoir enfin depuis tout ce temps. Les larmes montaient rapidement aux yeux de la rousse, et elle éclatait un soupir avant de courir vers lui à toute vitesse et de se jeter dans ses bras. Harold la serrait fort, soupirant dans ses cheveux en sentant son cœur battre la chamade après tout ce temps à penser que c'était fini, que jamais il ne la reverrait, la voilà de nouveau dans ses bras. Et seuls les dieux pouvaient savoir à quel point ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Lissa s'agrippait à sa tunique comme si sa vie en dépendait, plongeant son visage dans le creux de ses clavicules alors qu'elle sentit cette sensation mélangeant joie, soulagement et amour en même temps. Elle remerciait Thor pour lui avoir accordé un peu de pitié. Elle sourit comme une idiote, et Harold se séparait d'elle en prenant son visage à deux mains, écartant sa mèche avec légèreté avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Tu es là, dit-il sur le coup du soulagement qui pesait sur ses épaules, tu vas bien.

\- Tu m'as manqué, s'empressait de dire Lissa

\- Toi aussi, oh oui toi aussi, répondit-il avec un léger sourire

Elle lui sourit avec toujours les larmes aux yeux. Parce qu'elle avait perdu sa seule raison de rester, de s'accrocher, et elle l'avait retrouvé. Quoi de plus important que de retrouver sa raison d'être ? Harold caressait sa joue, et sur le coup de la joie, la serrait de nouveau très fort dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou en lâchant un long soupir chaud. Après un instant, il finit par se séparer d'elle, caressait son visage, puis son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il aperçut ses bleus sur ses tempes, et il secouait la tête avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

\- Disons que.. depuis ton départ, les choses se sont compliquées avec mon père..

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit-il en secouant la tête

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? C'est ainsi..

\- Je refuse que ça continu. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Lissa le regardait un instant, puis fronçait légèrement les sourcils en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour combattre, pour faire la guerre. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Pour..

\- Oui.

Elle fut un instant touché, son cœur s'accélérant, puis ne comprit toujours pas, posant sa main sur celle posée sur sa joue, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je peux pas te laisser avec Alvin, pas après tout ce qu'il a put te faire. Je dois te protéger. Je.. je suis là pour t'emmener avec moi.

L'adolescente écarquillait les yeux, son souffle se coupant dans sa gorge, puis continuait de secouer la tête en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- ..Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, à Berk.

\- Mais.. venir à.. Berk ?

\- Lissa, interrompit Harold en la regardant toujours avec ce regard profond que n'importe quelle fille rêverait de recevoir d'un garçon, tu ne comprends pas. Ils te font souffrir ici, et.. j'ai besoin de toi avec moi.

\- Je suis une Traître, dit-elle en secouant la tête

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, les Berkiens sont.. ils t'accepteront.

Il n'avait pas à lui dire directement qui elle était en réalité. Elle ne comprendrait pas, ou du moins, elle n'arriverait pas à le croire.

\- Tu seras comme chez toi à Berk. Tu verras, ce sera merveilleux. Tu.. tu feras parti du village, je te montrerai comment dresser les dragons, je te dévoilerai tous leurs secrets, et j'emmènerai dans le ciel, comme je te l'ai promis.

Elle semblait perdue, incertaine dans ce dilemme cornélien. Elle baissait les yeux, soupirant, puis relevait ses iris vers le garçon lorsqu'il serrait sa main dans la sienne, lui lançant un regard remplis de tendresse et d'espoir.

\- Tu auras enfin droit au bonheur.

Le bonheur. Quelle idée inconcevable. Ça semblait tellement inimaginable, que penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'elle serait heureuse, fut.. merveilleux. Elle sourit doucement, puis en tournant un instant le regard vers la bataille qui se poursuivait avec rage , devint plus sérieuse. Son sourire se dissipait puis elle soupirait, secouant la tête en prenant sur elle, se pinçant fortement les lèvres.

\- Je peux pas, dit-elle alors

\- Attends.. quoi ?, fit Harold en perdant son sourire

\- Je vis ici, c'est mon peuple, ma tribu.

\- Tu..

Harold penchait la tête sur le coté puis éclatait un rire nerveux.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai repêché à l'autre bout de la bataille. T'étais pas là-bas comme ça, t'étais en train de partir, tu fuyais. Et tu dis que c'est ton peuple, ta tribu ?

\- C'est.. Oui, mais.. C'est difficile à expliquer maintenant.

\- T'es en train de dire que tu préfères rester avec des personnes qui te traitent comme une misérable, qui te frappent, te détruisent de l'intérieur plutôt que de partir avec moi ?

\- Non, je.. J'adorerais partir avec toi, j'en rêverais. Mais ma place est ici, mon père est ici.

\- Alvin ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle dans un soupir

\- Tu veux rester avec Alvin, après tout ce qu'il te fais ?, dit Harold comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, Lissa, ce que j'ai vécu pendant deux mois à être torturé n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il t'as fait subir toute ta vie !

\- Peut-être, mais.. mais je crois que je peux arriver à le faire changer. Comme toi tu as pu le faire, je crois que.. que je peux..

\- Le changer ? Lissa, Alvin ne pourra jamais changer.

\- Mais, tu as dis..

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dis, répondit-il, mais il est trop tard pour lui, il a fait beaucoup trop d'horreur, trop de crimes, il est mauvais, c'est tout.

\- Je peux pas te croire.

\- Pourtant tu as été sa première victime, ça ne sert à rien d'espérer, ce serait se faire de faux-espoirs en croyant voir du bon en ce monstre.

\- Arrête de dire ça, dit-elle un peu plus froidement

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité.

\- C'est de mon père dont tu parles !

\- Ton père ? Bon dieu Lissa, réveille toi !, répondit Harold avec énervement, un père ne battrait pas son enfant, ne détruirait pas son bonheur ou l'humilierait en public !

\- Pourtant ton père à toi t'as éjecté, et a fait la même chose que moi. Et tu l'as fais changé, pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas pour moi ?

\- Parce que Alvin, n'est pas ton père !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis restait bloqué. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux face à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis fronçait les sourcils, choquée, et par dessus tout, dégoûtée.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment.. tu peux dire une chose pareille alors que j'essaye d'améliorer les choses, comme toi tu as su le faire ?!

Elle reculait d'un pas, se détachant de lui avec mépris, et secouait la tête alors qu'Harold tentait de garder son calme.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire comme toi, montrer à Alvin que le monde est différent de ce qu'il en pense. Et toi tu oses me dire qu'il.. qu'il n'est pas mon père ?

\- Je ne te dis pas ça pour le plaisir, je te dis la vérité.

\- La vérité ?! Et ça te prends comme ça, d'un coup ?! Me dire que l'homme qui m'a élevé n'est pas mon père ?! Et si je te disais la même chose à toi ?! Tiens ! Tu sais pas la nouvelle ? Stoik est un imposteur !

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Alvin.. Alvin t'a enlevé !

\- Ben voyons !

Elle levait les bras au ciel puis fit claquer sa langue avec colère. C'était dégueulasse. Juste, dégueulasse. Il avait fait des erreurs, mais delà à dire que c'était un monstre, que c'était sans espoirs, et qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait être, c'était horrible. Elle secouait la tête, puis reculait d'un autre pas en arrière.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ?, dit-elle alors, tu me donnes des conseils depuis le début, mais tu ne veux pas que je les utilise en réalité. Tu veux garder avec toi ton propre succès ? Ok. Je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Je ne te mens pas.

Elle roulait les yeux au ciel, puis reculait une nouvelle fois, et décidait de s'en aller, descendant petit à petit la petite pente glacée. Harold soupirait, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, ne supportant pas la voir comme ça, la voir vivre dans le mensonge, et surtout la voir en colère contre lui.

\- Lissa !

Elle n'entendait rien, refusait de se tourner même si son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine de le faire. Elle continuait d'avancer, et l'adolescent fut de plus en plus nerveux, continuant de l'appeler alors que cela ne servait à rien. Il le savait dorénavant. Il grognait d'énervement, Krokmou gémissant derrière lui, puis il serrait les dents, son regard toujours rivé vers l'adolescente qui était en réalité sa meilleure amie.

\- GWEN !

Soudain, la rousse se stoppait.

Une sueur froide coulait le long de son échine, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt quand elle entendit ce prénom. Ce prénom. Elle l'avait entendu dans ses cauchemars, au milieu des flammes et des cris. Ce prénom si.. familier. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et elle restait complètement bloquée, comme pétrifiée par ce simple mot. Et ça, Harold l'avait remarqué. Il se tut, attendant simplement une réponse, un geste, quelque chose, n'importe quoi de sa part. Lissa finit alors par se retourner doucement, ses cheveux roux lui cachant la vue avant de regarder le brun à plusieurs mètres de là, comme si elle regardait un fantôme.

\- Comment.. Comment tu m'as appelé ?, dit-elle avec une petite voix

Il réussit à l'entendre malgré les explosions qui s'enchainaient, et comprit alors qu'il était temps de tout lui dire. Il poussait un soupir, puis s'avançait d'un pas en tentant d'être le plus honnête, et le plus sincère possible.

\- Gwen. Tu.. tu t'appelles Gwen, en réalité. Gwen Belch. C'est ton prénom.

Il s'avançait d'un autre pas, la jeune fille gardant les yeux grands ouverts en n'arrivant pas à se connecter avec la vérité.

\- Tu vivais à Berk, il y a dix ans. Ta mère s'appelait Bertha, et a été dévoré par un Cauchemar Monstrueux lors d'une attaque de dragons sauvages, et ton père s'appelle Gueulfor, c'est le forgeron du village, mais aussi mon mentor. Tu vivais dans une maison non loin de la mienne, vous étiez une famille heureuse, et ça même à l'époque de la guerre contre les dragons.

Lissa le fixait avec cet air mélangeant l'incompréhensible et la curiosité. Parce qu'elle se disait qu'il lui racontait n'importe quoi, que c'était une invention et pourtant une autre partie d'elle était intriguée, ou même, se souvenait.

\- Tu étais une petite fille très réservée. Timide, mais tellement sociable et.. et adorable. Tu n'avais que 5 ans, et j'en avais 6. Les gens du village ne m'haïssaient pas encore, j'étais bien et j'étais encore plus heureux quand je me suis mis à te parler, et à faire un peu plus ta connaissance. La connaissance de Gwen.

Elle voyait devant ses yeux les rues du village, elle ne voyait plus la guerre ni Harold, mais elle voyait un petit garçon brun qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, des maisons flous sur les cotés et elle riait d'une voix cristalline, elle était bien, elle riait simplement comme une enfant ordinaire.

\- On s'entendait si bien, fit de nouveau Harold en s'approchant un peu plus, tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma.. mon tout. Comme je l'étais pour toi moi aussi, tu t'en souviens ? On chantait cette berceuse ensemble, celle que tu marmonnait sur l'île des Traîtres, c'est pour ça que tu l'as connais aujourd'hui, on ne la chantait que sur Berk, et tu vivais à Berk.

Lissa se souvenait alors de leurs voix entremêlées qui chantaient cette chanson, et elle baissait les yeux vers le sol en sentant ses souvenirs lui revenir un à un. Elle ne savait pas ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais elle avait peur. Peur de ce que cela signifiait.

\- Un jour des dragons sauvages ont attaqués. Beaucoup plus violemment que d'ordinaire. Mais ce qu'on ignorait, c'était que c'était de la faute des Outcasts, et qu'ils étaient là eux aussi. Cette nuit là tu étais chez toi, et Alvin tuait toutes les personnes les plus proches de Stoik, ou bien de Gueulfor. Un dragon a tué ta mère, et pendant que ton père était en train de combattre celui-ci, Alvin en a profité et.. est allé chez toi.

Comme dans son rêve. Elle voyait les flammes, les rugissements des dragons, son propre hurlement d'effroi et la porte s'ouvrir, laissant cette voix hurler son prénom, hurler « Gwen » avant qu'une ombre ne le renverse, et l'emporte avec elle dans l'obscurité. Son rêve n'était pas son imagination, c'était un souvenir. Une larme coulait sur sa joue alors qu'Harold arrivait face à elle, s'arrêtant en lui faisant face.

\- J'ignore pourquoi il t'a enlevé, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a laissé en vie. Mais Alvin l'a fait. Et il t'a caché pendant dix ans sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte, on ne t'avait jamais vu auparavant, et Gueulfor a passé sa vie à te chercher. Et si il est là, c'est pour toi aujourd'hui.

\- Non..

Elle secouait la tête, le regardant fixement dans les yeux avec cette peur irrationnel dans son estomac qui montait, et qui refusait d'y voir plus clair.

\- Non.. c'est pas possible.. il peut pas.. il peut avoir fait ça..

Elle secouait la tête, et ses souvenirs devinrent plus clair dans sa tête, moins flous, moins incompréhensibles. Tout s'assemblait, comme les morceaux d'un puzzle, et elle vit enfin les faits. Rien n'est du au hasard, comme aurait dit Alvin. Et le fait d'avoir rencontrer Harold une deuxième fois dans sa vie, n'était pas dû au hasard. Et elle sut désormais. Elle regardait l'adolescent et une autre larme coulait quand elle comprit, tout simplement.

\- Alvin a.. tout ce temps, j'ai..

Elle n'arrivait à finir ses phrases. Alors elle éclatait un lourd sanglot, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en collant une main contre sa bouche, alors qu'Harold soupirait et frottait affectueusement ses épaules en tentant de rester neutre et calme.

\- Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve..

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas reconnu ? Ou que tu ne m'aie pas reconnu ?

\- Ils t'ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau. Tu étais très jeune, et c'était facile d'oublier. Et ce fut la même chose pour moi. Je t'ai oublié, dit-il avec des regrets dans la voix, Je t'ai oublié alors que j'avais fais la promesse de te protéger, Gwen. Je t'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi et pourtant je t'ai abandonné.

Sentant sa voix s'alourdir, Lissa s'empressait de prendre ses mains dans les siennes en les serrant fort, comme pour le rassurer. Harold soupirait, continuant de la fixer avec tristesse avant d'afficher un léger sourire.

\- Tu sais ce qui est incroyable ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est que ça fait dix ans, que j'ignorais ton existence, et que je suis sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant je suis une nouvelle fois tombé amoureux de toi.

Lissa ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, et fronçait les sourcils, secouant la tête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait cru entendre.

\- Attends.. quoi ?, dit-elle, tu mens, tu.. tu m'as dis que tu ne ressentais rien, que ce n'était rien pour toi, que-

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dis, interrompait-il, si je t'ai dis ça, c'était pour notre bien, c'était parce-que.. j'étais convaincu que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, qu'on était destiné à ne jamais se revoir. Mais j'avais tort, quoique je fasse, je te retrouverais toujours.

\- C'est faux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me dis que c'est la vérité, que.. que tu ne mens pas ?

\- Tu sais que je ne mens pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai ressentis la magie quand je t'ai embrassé. Je l'ai ressentis, et toi aussi.

La magie. Cette chose, ce sentiment, cette émotion, ce désir. Ce mélange de tout, elle t'emmène au septième ciel, elle est la chose la plus incroyable et la plus unique d'une vie. La magie. Lissa avait rêvé, espéré pouvoir la ressentir, et c'était avec son héros, avec Harold qu'elle l'avait enfin ressentit. Et il disait.. l'avoir ressentit de son coté ? Ça semblait si beau, si.. impossible.

\- Tu.. tu l'a ressenti ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire au coin de la bouche, et toi même tu l'as dis. Elle ne peut être ressentit, que par deux personnes qui ne s'aiment que réellement. Tu ne l'a pas sentit avec Henrik, ça aurait été la même chose si.., si je ne t'aimais pas.

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, plongeant dans son profond regard, puis sourit doucement. Ça tombait sous le sens. Elle même a énoncé la loi de la magie, et l'avait oublié. C'était bête, mais en y repensant c'était évident. Ça expliquait pourquoi il avait eu tellement du mal à lui dire qu'il n'avait rien ressentit, pourquoi il était si attentionnée avec elle, en y repensant elle se demandait même comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Alors en s'en rendant compte, Lissa sourit. Parce qu'elle avait cru avoir espéré pour rien, qu'elle avait souffert, qu'elle croyait qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse. Harold ne lui avait jamais menti, n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Et il était revenu pour elle. Ses souvenirs, ses craintes, ses peurs, son amour et toute cette confusion se tortillaient dans un énorme nœud qui n'arrivait à se défaire. Tout ces événements soudain étaient.. trop. Bien trop pour elle. Elle n'arrivait à dire quelque chose, lui répondre, et Harold le ressentit bien à travers les traits de son visage.

Il prit une inspiration, mais ne trouvait plus les mots pour la réconforter. Il fallait juste lui laisser du temps. Il se pinçait les lèvres, serrant un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes, puis en fixant ses yeux cyan, se penchait. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, préparant à s'embrasser.

\- HAROLD !


	36. Chapter 36

**Et oui le petits amis ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de l'histoire. Cette deuxième partie de la guerre est plus longue, plus gore, et plus décisive. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**/!\ Rated T pour violence et scènes sensibles.**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXXVI

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, plongeant dans son profond regard, puis sourit doucement. Ça tombait sous le sens. Elle même a énoncé la loi de la magie, et l'avait oublié. C'était bête, mais en y repensant c'était évident. Ça expliquait pourquoi il avait eu tellement du mal à lui dire qu'il n'avait rien ressentit, pourquoi il était si attentionnée avec elle, en y repensant elle se demandait même comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Alors en s'en rendant compte, Lissa sourit. Parce qu'elle avait cru avoir espéré pour rien, qu'elle avait souffert, qu'elle croyait qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse. Harold ne lui avait jamais menti, n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Et il était revenu pour elle. Ses souvenirs, ses craintes, ses peurs, son amour et toute cette confusion se tortillaient dans un énorme nœud qui n'arrivait à se défaire. Tout ces événements soudain étaient.. trop. Bien trop pour elle. Elle n'arrivait à dire quelque chose, lui répondre, et Harold le ressentit bien à travers les traits de son visage.

Il prit une inspiration, mais ne trouvait plus les mots pour la réconforter. Il fallait juste lui laisser du temps. Il se pinçait les lèvres, serrant un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes, puis en fixant ses yeux cyan, se penchait. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, préparant à s'embrasser.

\- HAROLD ! Retentit la voix d'Astrid

Les deux adolescents tournèrent leur tête sur le côté à l'unisson, et ne poussèrent qu'un cri avant d'esquiver la hache de Sauvage qui volait jusqu'à eux. Lissa se plaquait au sol, Astrid se hâtant pour pouvoir l'aider, et Harold se retrouvait face à face avec Sauvage qui empoignait son épée, le menaçant du regard. L'adolescente reculait, le cœur battant par la peur en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas d'arme pour se défendre, Sauvage s'approchant dangereusement de lui avec ses cheveux devant les yeux, ses pupilles aussi fines qu'un dragon sauvage.

\- Tu aurais dû mourir. Sur l'île des Traîtres ou chez toi, par la torture ou par le suicide, mais tu aurais dû mourir.

\- Pourtant je suis encore là, dit Harold en continuant de reculer avec prudence

\- Depuis le temps que je rêve de te voir mort. Tu mérites de crever, t'es une erreur de la nature, t'en a toujours été une. Je vais profiter de cette guerre pour enfin t'exterminer, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

\- Pour un Traître de ton genre, tu as de bonnes ambitions.

Et apparemment il n'aimait pas ce genre de blagues, puisqu'il hurlait tout en donnant un coup d'épée en avant, ce qu'Harold réussit à éviter en allant de justesse sur le côté. Il se relevait du mieux qu'il le put, Sauvage se tournant vers lui avec ce regard de psychopathe, de chasseur prêt à tout pour faire saigner sa proie. Krokmou rugit derrière, déployant ses larges ailes obscures, Harold levant la main pour le calmer en gardant le regard rivé vers Sauvage face à lui.

\- Laisse Krokmou. Ne bouge pas.

-_ Mais-_

\- C'est entre lui et moi.

Le Furie Nocturne ne fit que grogner, énervé, et Astrid courut jusqu'au dragon pour le calmer, et le maintenir sur place, le rassurant. Le Traître se mit à rire en reprenant main son arme.

\- Ah. T'es pas si lâche que ça, p'tit oiseau.

\- J'ai déjà dis que j'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle comme ça !

Il se mit à fonçait vers lui, mains nues. Sauvage fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il comptait faire, et levait la lame de son épée en l'abattant à là où Harold venait de passer, le ratant de près. Harold passait entre ses jambes sous la surprise de l'homme qui avait raté sa prise, et attrapait aussitôt la hache qu'il avait lancé à terre, la brandissant face à son ennemi. Sauvage rit par sa maligne, et se retournait dans sa direction en continuant de sourire machiavéliquement.

\- Comment c'était en rentrant chez toi ? Tu t'es bien réadapté ? Ou bien tu as perdu l'esprit ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, restant neutre face à cette phrase si subite.

\- J'en étais sûr, fit soudain le Outcast en haussant un sourcil, ça t'as marqué. N'est-ce pas ? Ces toutes petites cicatrices t'ont vraiment fait bobo ?

\- La ferme, dit froidement Harold serrant les dents

\- Alors quoi ? Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir ? Tu voyais du sang, ton sang ? Tu voyais des choses qui n'existent pas ?

\- J'ai dit, la ferme.

\- T'es encore plus fou que quand tu as quitté l'île. Je crois qu'une partie de toi est toujours restée enchaînée. Tu continues à être torturé au fond de toi. Et je te l'ai dit, tu continueras à l'être toute ta vie.

\- TU VAS LA FERMER ?!

Il poussait un hurlement de rage, et levait sa hache avant de foncer vers lui, l'homme contre-attaquant avec son épée, les lames se fracassant l'une contre l'autre en se mélangeant avec les autres bruits des armes dans la guerre à l'arrière. Les lames se maintinrent serrées, les deux hommes serrant les dents alors que Sauvage appuyait, son épée abaissant petit à petit la hache de son adversaire. Harold gémit en perdant la force de ses bras, et au moment où la lame fut devant ses yeux, il se tournait de façon à se séparer du Traître et de lui tourner autour avant que Sauvage ne face volte-face et attaque à nouveau. Après avoir éviter plusieurs fois ses attaques, Harold reculait d'un pas, à la fois fatigué et énervé. Il semblait à bout, mais il était furieux, en colère et voulait aller au bout de sa _vengeance_.

\- Harold ! Arrête, je t'en prie, s'exclamait Lissa derrière lui

Sauvage levait les yeux vers la rousse et fronçait les sourcils en l'apercevant. Elle aussi avait gâché son existence, et si il pouvait profiter de cette guerre pour éliminer Harold, il pouvait également supprimer la seule héritière des Outcasts, pour pouvoir, un jour, accéder au trône. C'était fourbe, perfide, mais ce fut un moment à saisir. Fixant l'adolescente qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, il fit un pas vers elle alors qu'Harold se mit devant elle, la protégeant. La protégeant comme il l'a toujours fait.

\- Ne la touche pas. Ou je te jure que..

\- Que quoi ?, interrompit soudainement Sauvage, Tu protèges ta putain maintenant ? OK. Je vais me faire un plaisir à trancher vos deux têtes insignifiantes !

Il fit rouler son épée, et fonçait. Insignifiant, inutile, faible, lâche, erreur de la nature, tu mérites de mourir. Harold en avait assez de tous ces jugements, de toutes ces critiques si souvent répétées. Il a dût en supporter toute sa vie, et les entendre de nouveau, fut insupportable. Combien de temps encore devra-t-il entendre le mot « inutile » dans sa vie ? Plus jamais. Plus jamais cet adjectif lui sera qualifié ! Il poussait alors un cri de rage, et courut vers son ennemi, engageant un combat armé avec lui. La hache lui semblait malgré lui très lourde, et il tentait d'être le plus habile possible face à l'agilité du Traître qui semblait prendre plaisir au combat. L'épée passait à l'horizontal, et Harold baissait à temps la tête avant de la relever et contre-attaquer dans un autre coup. Ils tournèrent, et au moment même où Harold entendit Krokmou rugir derrière lui, Sauvage grognait et reculait d'un pas, lui donnant un coup dans l'estomac avec le manche de son arme.

Le garçon ne poussait qu'un gémissement étouffé dans sa gorge avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Il se tenait l'abdomen avec douleur à cause de la force du coup, sa hache s'écartant à plusieurs mètres de là sur la glace. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration, essoufflé et frigorifié par les vents froids, et levait les yeux vers Sauvage qui s'approchait avec dédaigne, d'un air supérieur et offensant.

\- T'es pathétique, crachait-il en le jaugeant de haut en bas

Il lui donnait aussitôt un coup dans le crâne avec son manche, et Harold fut aussitôt à terre, au bord de l'évanouissement. Sauvage affichait un sourire satisfait, puis se tournait vers Lissa qui parut livide. Elle fronçait cependant les sourcils, serrant les poings, fixant mauvaisement le Traître qui s'approchait à petits pas.

\- C'est toi qui mérite de crever, Sauvage.

\- Je sais, dit-il en haussant les épaules, je suis une pourriture. Et alors ?

Il levait son épée, et avant même qu'il puisse l'abattre, il sentit soudain son pied lui faire un mal de chien, se détachant de son mollet qui lui brûlait comme si de l'acide venait d'être versé dessus.

\- AHHH !

Sauvage hurlait la mort, et lâchait son arme avant de s'effondrer à terre. Lissa écarquillait les yeux et plaquait une main sur sa bouche quand elle vit Harold juste derrière, soulevant sa hache ensanglantée du sol après avoir coupé le pied de l'homme. Celui-ci était resté à plat sur la neige, tandis que son mollet et le reste du corps de Sauvage se tortillait de douleur à terre. Harold reprit son souffle, se redressant en fixant le Traître avec une telle rage, une telle étincelle de colère dans ses iris que personne n'aurait pu reconnaître le Harold fragile et timide qu'il était réellement.

Tout ce qu'il était en ce moment, la personne qui habitait son corps, ce fut _le Reflet_.

\- Dis moi Sauvage, ça fait quoi de perdre une jambe ? Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Outcast gémit et soudain poussait un autre hurlement qui ressemblait plus à un rugissement de dragon quand Harold abaissait de nouveau sa hache sur sa deuxième jambe, la coupant cette fois ci jusqu'au genou. Il souffrait, énormément, et étrangement Harold adorait ça.

\- Ce que tu ressens là, ce n'est RIEN comparé à ce que VOUS m'avez fait subir !

L'homme désormais cul-de-jatte clignait des yeux, se vidant de son sang, et tendit la main devant lui en l'espoir d'attraper son épée à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Sa main tremblant dans le vide, il gémit une nouvelle fois fortement quand son bras fut coupé sous ses yeux par l'arme désormais incontrôlable du Berkien. Alors que Sauvage semblait éclater un sanglot entre ses dents serrées, Harold le retournait sur le dos en le poussant avec son pied, l'étalant dans sa propre flaque de sang comme ils avaient osé le faire sur l'île des Traîtres, et à peine était-il sur le dos qu'il tranchait son dernier membre intact jusqu'au coude. Il hurlait, sentant toute cette douleur le ronger de l'intérieur comme des milliers de rats affamés, et crachait du sang qui comblait sa bouche en ouvrant les yeux sur Harold qui était devenu incontrôlable, envoûté par les désirs de la vengeance, et du Reflet. Plus rien ne pouvait combler son envie de le voir souffrir autant que lui avait pu souffert.

\- ARRETE !, hurlait Sauvage en levant son moignon ensanglantée en l'air, JE T'EN PRIE ARR-

Sa voix fut aussitôt coupé lorsque Harold abattait sa hache dans sa ceinture abdominale. Il hurlait de rage, ne pouvant s'arrêter, et continuant de frapper, de trancher le cadavre du Outcast. Son sang éclaboussait sur son visage et ses vêtements, et Lissa courait vers le jeune homme en tentant de l'arrêter, de le calmer à tout prix.

\- Harold ! Arrête, s'il te plait !

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Astrid rejoignit Lissa et arrachait la hache des mains du garçon en transe. Elle lui hurlait de se calmer aussi, et ils le firent reculer, la rage du jeune homme s'atteignant enfin. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était forte, et le Reflet finit par quitter une bonne fois pour toute son esprit tourmenté. Il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, reculant d'un pas épuisé alors que Lissa continuait de lui dire des paroles apaisantes, le tenant fermement par les bras.

\- Arrête, c'est fini. Il est mort, disait-elle

Harold frissonnait simplement en reprenant ses esprits. Il voyait le corps face à lui, et eut du mal à se dire que c'est lui qui ai provoqué ce massacre. Sauvage avait gardé les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, tous ses membres coupés, le sang coulant toujours, et son corps séparé en deux au niveau de la ceinture abdominale, ses intestins comblant l'espace entre les deux morceaux. C'était immonde. Krokmou se penchait avec les pupilles fines et le reniflait alors qu'Harold se passait le bout de ses doigts sur son visage, fixant ensuite le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il réalisait alors que ce n'était pas le sang de l'Ebouillantueur qui avait éclaboussé sur lui, mais bien celui de Sauvage.

Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un, que ce soit un humain ou un animal, il était un homme de paix, et non un assassin. La vengeance était bien plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Cette guerre lui était simplement montée au cerveau.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, murmura t-il avec horreur

\- Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, dit Astrid en gardant le regard rivé sur le cadavre du Traître, il nous aurait tué sinon. C'était un réflexe de viking, et de pur défense.

Il ne répondit pas à ça, gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol. Krokmou levait la tête et fixait la bataille qui continuait de se dérouler, sentant tous ses sens s'éveiller quand il vit plusieurs Berkiens et Outcasts tomber et mourir les uns après les autres. Le Furie Nocturne grognait, puis se dirigeait vers son dragonnier en le poussant du bout de son museau, Lissa le fixant avec une légère incompréhension mélangée à de la merveille en se rendant compte à quel point le dragon était proche du Conquérant. Ils semblaient tellement fusionnels.

\- _Il faut aider les autres. La guerre continue._

\- Je.. je ne sais plus, répondit Harold aux gémissements de son ami

-_ Ton père aussi a besoin d'aide. On ne peux pas rester ici, et tu ne peux pas continuer à te lamenter. Tu as déjà passé ce cap, tu dois continuer à te battre._

Harold soupirait et fronçait les sourcils en apercevant des dragons tombés du ciel pour s'écraser sur le sol, et hochait la tête en tentant de prendre sur lui. Et puis, ce n'était que de la défense.

\- Ok. Allons-y.

Le jeune homme sourit à Krokmou, et montait sur son dos en enclenchant sa prothèse avec le mécanisme relié à son aileron.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit Lissa en lui lançant un regard interrogateur

\- Quoi ? T'es pas au courant la Traître ?, fit Astrid en sifflant Tempête par la suite, Harold et Krokmou parlent entre eux.

Astrid la jaugeait de haut en bas et fit claquer sa langue avant de pousser un «Yiah ! » à son dragon Vipère, s'envolant dans le ciel grisâtre. Lissa comprit que la blonde ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et ça se comprenait. Harold soupirait, secouant la tête, et calmait le dragon avant de fixer la rousse.

\- Cache toi, le plus loin possible, quand tout ça sera fini, je reviendrais pour toi, je te le promets.

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je vais aller aider mon père. Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça.

Elle le fixait avec appréhension, et se contentait de hocher la tête en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se forçait à lui sourire, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pourtant à parler. Elle se contentait alors de garder le silence, soupirant, puis attendait qu'il décolle dans le ciel. Harold lui sourit doucement, essuyant les dernières traces de sang sur son menton, et préparait ses mains sur la selle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Lissa.

Il avait réussi à lire dans ses pensées. Elle écarquillait d'abord les yeux, ne se faisant toujours pas à cette idée, puis sourit avec tendresse. Harold lui rendit son rictus, puis regardait dans le ciel en donnant une tape à Krokmou sur le cou, prêt comme jamais.

\- Allons-y mon grand !

Le Furie Nocturne rugit, et sous les yeux de la rousse émerveillée, ouvrit ses larges ailes avant de s'envoler dans le ciel en une fraction de seconde. Le vent frappait son visage, et l'altitude augmentait de plus en plus et Harold regardait la terre à une soixantaine de mètres plus bas, avant de se pencher et de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Le dragon semblait comprendre répondant par un petit gémissement avant de dévier son angle de vol, tournant en l'air avant de descendre en pic, rentrant ses ailes pour accroître sa vitesse. Le dragon prit une grande inspiration, provoquant un fort son aigu, puis lâcher une boule de feu au dernier moment sur une des dernières catapultes encore intactes. Il remontait en l'air, et Harold fixait le sol les sourcils froncés en regardant les réactions des soldats à terre. Et comme il l'avait prévu, plusieurs Traîtres se séparèrent des Berkiens en regardant en l'air ou bien en allant vers les flammes qui gisaient de la catapulte en morceaux. Le jeune homme sourit, puis le Furie Nocturne descendait de nouveau face aux deux clans. Ils se rapprochaient, et Harold haussait un sourcil.

\- MAINTENANT !

Krokmou ouvrit sa gueule et crachait soudain un long chemin de flammes qui séparait les deux tribus en deux cotés distincts. Krokmou élevant les flammes jusqu'au bord de la haute falaise. Les deux tribus s'écrièrent en brandissant leurs poings et leurs armes en l'air, obligées à rester éloigner l'une de l'autre par les feu ardent, et Astrid et toute la bande comprirent les attentions de leur ami. Elle poussait un ordre, et les trois dragons suivirent la Vipère, avant de lâcher eux aussi des longs chemins de feu sur celui déjà haut pour ne pas l'éteindre. Astrid avait compris qu'Harold voulait séparer les deux tribus le temps de s'occuper d'Alvin. Alors avec ses amis, elle fit cela tout en combattant les reptiles ennemis qui eux étaient insensibles à ce mur de flammes. Harold cherchait son père depuis le ciel, se demandant bien où ils pouvaient être passés, et aperçut alors du coin de l'œil les deux hommes se réglant leurs comptes à l'autre bout de la falaise dans un combat à corps à corps. Stoik semblait de plus en plus fatigué, frappant une nouvelle fois son arme contre celle habile de Alvin, et Harold murmurait quelques paroles à son dragon tout en fixant le combat juste en dessous.

Stoik hurlait de rage, donnant un coup de pied au Traître qui se pliait ou moment même où l'épée de son adversaire passait par-dessus sa tête. Ils ne semblaient ne pas se faire de cadeaux, impitoyable l'un envers l'autre. L'un, au bord de la crise de nerfs et de rage après avoir retrouvé son fils à moitié mort dans ses bras, et l'autre persuadé de pouvoir désormais gagner la guerre à combat égal entre les deux clans. Les lames se fracassèrent une nouvelle fois, Alvin devenant de plus en plus colérique en voyant son acharnement sur lui, son entêtement. Alvin détestait perdre, et se faire humilier. Stoik donnait un autre coup dans le vide, entaillant la joue de son ennemi. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, reprenant son souffle tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la goutte de sang qui coulait sur son visage. Il passait sa main sur sa joue, fixant un instant le liquide rouge au bout de ses doigts, et sentit soudain sa soif incontrôlable de vengeance s'agrandir à un point inimaginable.

\- VAS-TU ARRETER DE GACHER MES PLANS ?!

Il poussait un hurlement de rage, et sous les yeux surpris de Stoik, levait le manche de son arme et le cognait soudainement dans la gorge du chef, qui s'étouffait aussitôt, touché en plein dans la trachée. Il reculait en se tenant le cou à deux mains, puis Alvin s'approchait, et le frappait dans le crâne avec son poing et ses phalanges carrées. Stoik ne tint pas le coup, et tombait au sol, inconscient. Enfin. Alvin tentait alors de reprendre son souffle, à bout de nerfs, et balançait son poing bouillant dans l'air frais et crachait par terre avec hargne. Il était temps. Alvin esquissa un rapide rictus victorieux, puis reniflait en empoignant fermement son épée, s'avançant vers l'homme au sol avec menace, la levant en l'air en la faisant rouler par dessus son épaule.

\- C'est fini Stoik. Les Outcasts ont gagné.

\- PAPA !

Au moment même où il allait abaissait son arme, il levait les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut une forme noire descendre de là-haut à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il fronçait les sourcils, grognant comme un dragon, et le Furie Nocturne lâchait une boule de plasma devant Alvin, le séparant de son père sous plusieurs mètres environ. Le choc résonnait dans la pleine blanche, alors que le Traître manquait de tomber à terre, le dragon atterrit au sol dans un nuage de flocons, Harold sautant de sa selle en fixant Alvin avec la même intensité de colère que portait Stoik quelques minutes plus tôt dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'approche pas de mon père Alvin !, hurlait-il à un cri presque à chaque mot

Il semblait fort, déterminé, confiant, et la lueur orangée du mur de flammes non si loin derrière donnait à sa silhouette une allure encore plus héroïque. Alvin se contentait de rire niaisement, secouant la tête avec pitié, et se redressait en poussant un long soupir amusé.

\- Mais qui vois-je là. Le Conquérant.

\- DRESSEUR !

Krokmou rugit en déployant ses ailes l'air menaçant, les pupilles fines, et Harold se contentait de serrer les poings et de froncer les sourcils.

\- Ne t'approche pas de mon père, ni de mon peuple, ou bien des dragons sale enfoiré ! Tu mérites de mourir après tout ce que tu as fais !

\- Le valeureux pacifiste souhaite la mort de quelqu'un maintenant ?

\- TU AS BRISÉ DES MILLIERS DE VIES !, hurlait-il de rage en faisant un pas en avant tandis que Krokmou protégeait le corps inconscient de son père, Tu as tué des centaines de personnes, rendus orphelins leurs enfants, tu as rendu la vie de certains un véritable enfer et seulement pour ton plaisir personnel Tu mérites de crever pour ça !

Alvin commençait à perdre un peu patience, mais continuait de sourire victorieusement en fixant le jeune homme hors de contrôle. Il s'avançait d'un autre pas sûr, prêt à tout pour arrêter son plus grand ennemi. Après avoir tué Sauvage, il ne pouvait plus sortir de cette guerre sans avoir fait de même pour ce salopard.

\- T'as fais de mon existence un cauchemar. Tu as fais du mal à Stoik, et tu as brisé la vie de Gueulfor en ayant enlevé sa fille.

\- Oh, fit alors le Traître en agrandissant son rictus au coin des lèvres, tu as fini par comprendre.

Sa colère, ne fit que s'accroître.

\- J'avais donc raison, sifflait Harold entre ses dents, tu l'as enlevé, arraché à sa famille.

\- Par les dieux, que je suis cruel..

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Alvin sourit d'avantage, haussant les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant avec mélancolie.

\- J'avais une dent contre Gueulfor à cette époque. C'est sans doute à cause de lui que j'ai été banni de Berk. Même si Stoik en est parti coupable, c'est vrai.. Gueulfor m'a seulement trahi en allant raconter mes trafics à son chef adoré. Je planifiais simplement un plan pour me venger, et j'y suis parvenu 3 ans après..

Il s'avançait d'un pas, regardant Harold droit dans les yeux en continuant comme tout ça était tout à fait normal, que toute parole lui était concevable ou normale.

\- On a rassembler des dragons sauvages et on les a énerver, les a mis dans une rage incontrôlable. Bon, ça a coûté la vie de quelques Traîtres, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

\- Une vengeance ?!, s'étonnait Harold outré

\- Certes, répondit Alvin en haussant les épaules, les dragons ont attaqué Berk, et j'ai compris que mon travail a été facilité par ce dragon qui avait non seulement arraché la main de Gueulfor, mais avait aussi dévoré sa femme. Il a facilité la tâche ! Je l'ai vu ensuite se diriger vers sa maison et il a peine traversé la porte que je l'ai assommé. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai aperçus sa gosse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Gueulfor ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Gwen ?

\- Après sa femme, tout ce qui lui restait c'était elle. Et un deuil est déjà douloureux, le deuxième serait moins drôle.. alors je me suis dis, qu'est-ce qui est pire que la mort ? C'était d'ignorer où se trouve la personne que l'on aime le plus. Alors je l'ai prise avec moi, dit-il tout naturellement, je comptais la tuer par la suite, mais plusieurs idées l'esprit. D'abord, je manquais d'un héritier. Puis je me demandais si un Berkien pouvait changer, et se retourner contre son propre peuple. Et à ce j'ai pu constater, elle est beaucoup trop.. pff. J'aurais dû la tuer il y a bien longtemps. J'aurais voulu qu'elle se retourne contre les Berkiens mais elle me serre plus aujourd'hui que de souffre-douleur. J'avoue que ça me défoule assez.

\- Tu m'fais gerber, juste.. je n'ai pas de mots pour te décrire sale enflure, raillait Harold en le fixant de haut en bas avec dégoût

\- Alors tout est vrai ?

Alvin et Harold tournèrent leur tête à l'unisson, apercevant Lissa planté devant eux. Elle semblait chamboulé, les larmes aux yeux, mais aussi énervé. Déçue, et dégoûtée.

\- Lissa, je t'ai dis de te protéger !, fit Harold en s'inquiétant

\- 10 ans, reprit-elle sans se soucier du jeune homme, ça fait 10 ans que je vis dans le mensonge, que tu me mens, que je crois en quelque chose qui ne verra jamais le jour: TA FIERTÉ !

Alvin la jaugeait de haut en bas, soupirant doucement malgré tout, et haussait les épaules.

\- Tu t'es foutais de moi durant toutes ces années, et j'ai rien vu venir.

\- Tu aurais su la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Au fond t'as toujours su que je n'étais pas de même sang que toi.

Elle n'en revenait pas, non elle n'y arrivait pas. Beaucoup trop de sentiments se mélangeaient dans son crâne, elle ne savait pas où y mettre de la tête et soudain elle sentit une nouvelle forme de sensation évoluer en elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Ça mélangeait son bouleversement, sa colère, sa rage, et cette envie de faire payer.

La vengeance.

Il lui avait pris son enfance, lui avait pris sa véritable famille, mais aussi sa vie. Elle fronçait les sourcils, serrait les poings, grognait en tentant de contrôler sa respiration devenue bruyante, des étoiles noires lui brouillaient la vue, la rendait aveugle. Alvin sourit doucement et la regardait avec dédaigne en faisant de nouveau tourner son arme par-dessus son épaule.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Vas-t-en Lissa. J'ai un travail à finir.

Il portait son regard vers Harold, lui lui jetant à la fois des regards vers lui, et à la fois vers l'adolescente au bord de la rupture. Alvin s'avançait d'un pas, faisant rugir le Furie Nocturne qui était sur le point d'attaquer, gonflant sa gorge à bloc. Le Traître levait son arme en l'air sous les yeux du Berkien et au moment même où il allait l'abaisser, il sentit soudain un poids sur son cou et son dos. Lissa hurlait de rage, s'accrochant à lui en tentant d'arracher son arme et de le mettre à terre, mais c'était comme essayer de faire tomber un mammouth. Alvin fit claquer sa langue et levait une main pour l'attraper par la jambe et la faire chuter lourdement au sol.

\- Lissa !, s'écriait Harold

Krokmou rugit puis bondit en l'air en sautant sans prévenir sur Alvin qui s'étalait au sol sous le poids de la bête. Il lui griffait l'épaule avec férocité, et le Traître fronçait les sourcils dans un gémissement de douleur avant d'approcher son épée à quelques centimètres de son bras, frappant avec force son manche dans la tête du dragon. Il couinait de souffrance en se retrouvant forcer de lâcher prise son corps, et Alvin en profiter pour retourner son épée et d'entailler profondément son aile droite. Il gémit de nouveau, et le Traître entendit le prénom du dragon hurlé quand Harold courrait jusqu'à lui avec sa propre épée encore couverte du sang de Sauvage. Alvin se tournait à temps, et le fit reculer en fracassant son arme contre la sienne dans un nouveau combat acharné et cette fois-ci beaucoup plus intense. Fallait dire, un adolescent de seize ans contre le chef le plus redouté de toutes les tribus, il n'y avait pas photo. Sa force fut beaucoup trop importante, et il suffit d'un autre coup d'épée pour que le jeune homme tombe au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Alvin s'essuyait le nez avec sa manche, affichant un grand sourire, et s'approchait de lui avec menace, le regard remplis de fureur.

\- HEY !

Alvin fronçait les sourcils et n'eut à peine la tête en arrière qu'un poing frappait son visage avec une telle force que sa tête tournait sur le côté et qu'il reculait d'un pas. Son nez se mit à saigner, et lorsqu'il levait les yeux face à lui, il aperçut avec effarement Ronal.

\- Toi ?, fit-il avec froideur

\- Oui moi.

\- Tu nous as trahis.

\- Je suis un Traître. C'est dans mes fonctions, répondit-il avec un léger sourire las au coin des lèvres, je suis libre Alvin. Libre de toi.

Son chef grognait, sentant cette rage qui l'envahissait beaucoup plus intense dans son corps, et reprit son arme en mains avant de s'attaquer à lui sous les yeux surpris de Harold qui fixait avec fierté Ronal qui venait de prouver sa fidélité. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, et jamais Harold aurait cru qu'un jour il se le dirait, mais il venait de pardonner à son bourreau. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent durement pour quelques instants et au moment où le blond s'y attendait le moins, Alvin lui donnait un coup dans le genou, et plantant son épée en plein dans son estomac.

\- RONAL ! Hurlait Harold en voyant l'épée d'Alvin à travers ses omoplates

L'homme gardait les yeux grands ouverts, et alors que le chef retirait sa lame, il s'effondrait au sol comme s'il n'était plus rien. Lissa rampait jusqu'au mort agonisant de son _ami_, et le fixait avec inquiétude tandis qu'Harold sentit sa colère s'accroître de nouveau. C'était un monstre, Alvin le Traître était inhumain. Il hurlait soudainement et au moment même où l'homme se tournait face au garçon, celui-ci plantait le quart de sa lame dans son épaule. Alvin ne bougeait plus pendant un instant et alors qu'Harold reculait d'un pas en le fixant avec les yeux grands ouverts, l'homme regardait la lame dans sa chair et cessait de respirer en prenant dans sa paume le manche.

Il gémit comme un animal, et retirait petit à petit l'arme de son épée en laissant échapper un ruisseau de sang. Il hurlait et il lançait l'épée au sol lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortit de son corps. Harold semblait choqué, n'en revenant pas, et reculait d'un autre pas en n'osant ramener son arme à terre, Alvin s'avançant petit à petit avec menace du garçon, les dents serrées et les yeux rouges. Le Berkien à cet instant se sentait piégé à nouveau dans ses griffes.

\- Sale ordure.

Le chef des Bannis donnait aussitôt un coup d'épée dans le vide avec son bras non touché, le brun tentant de l'esquiver du mieux qu'il le put. Lissa fixait Ronal qui semblait entre la vie et la mort puis en voyant Harold en difficultés, laissa échapper quelques soupirs paniqués, anxieux, au bord des larmes et de la folie. Le jeune homme roulait sur la glace mais il fit une grave erreur en se relevant, puisque Alvin réussit à le toucher au niveau du ventre, entaillant finement sa ceinture abdominale. Le garçon hurlait de douleur et reculait d'un pas en sentant _cette_ douleur revenir en lui, montée dans une vague en restant bloquée. Il eut la respiration haletant et soulevait sa tunique avec horreur. Alvin l'avait touché en plein dans sa cicatrice horizontale, qui commençait à saigner. Le pire, ce fut que l'entaille fut tellement profonde et chirurgicale que la moitié de la cicatrice s'ouvrit comme une fermeture éclair, laissant son sang s'écoulait de nouveau depuis un mois. Un flash lui revint devant ses yeux, il voyait la cellule, les barreaux, ses mains enchainés, et le sang dans lequel il baignait après le fer noir. Il hurlait de douleur lorsque cette souffrance qu'il avait peur de ressentir refit surface.

\- Krokmou !

Le dragon blessé levait ses yeux vers la rousse qui se relevait, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Reste avec Ronal, je dois aller aider Harold !

\- Mais..

\- FAIS-LE !

Le dragon semblait laissé échapper un soupir, tout de même mal au point, et s'approchait du bourreau qu'il connaissait bien malgré tout, Lissa s'approchait de son « père » et ramassait l'arme en sang à terre avec hargne et elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de s'approcher un peu plus qu'Alvin se tournait et la frappait aussitôt, puis se tournait et donnait un coup à Harold encore debout, le faisant chuter au sol. La rage d'Alvin était incontrôlable, plus rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, il était près à tout pour éliminer toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin sans aucune pitié. Harold tenait sa blessure ouverte avec sa main, son nez saignait par le coup violent que le Traître lui avait offert, et tendit son autre main vers l'adolescente à seulement deux mètres de lui.

\- Gwen...

L'adolescente voulut paraître forte, et tentait de se relever pour faire face à l'ennemi, mais l'homme avait réussi à lui donner un autre coup dans la figure avec le manque de son épée, la faisant de nouveau tomber cette fois-ci plus près du jeune homme. Elle reprit son souffle, et tournait la tête vers Harold avant de tenter de s'approcher de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour se coller contre lui.

\- Il a fallu que tu reviennes, saloperie. Fit soudain Alvin en s'approchant dangereusement les yeux toujours imbibés de colère et de sang, Vous me faites pitié. Vous êtes dégueulasse. Mais estimez-vous heureux, au moins vous crèverez ensemble.

Les deux adolescents fixaient le fou furieux en face d'eux, et se serrèrent dans les bras en comprenant qu'ils étaient bien trop faibles pour luter, et seuls. Harold la serrait fort, la protégeant comme il la toujours fait dans sa vie passée, enfouissant le visage de la jeune fille au creux de son cou alors qu'il fixait Alvin les sourcils froncés et les yeux remplis de détermination malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait encore à cet instant. Il tentait de rester brave, gardant la tête haute en plongeant sa main non en sang dans la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille. Alvin riait à pleine gorge, prenant son manche d'épée à deux mains et la soulevait en l'air, prêt à l'abaisser sur eux.

\- Saluez vos mères de ma part en enfer.

SHLAK

Une giclée de sang frappait les corps des deux jeunes gens lorsqu'une hache vint se planter dans le cou du chef des Outcasts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lâchait prise son arme quand sa tête se détachait à moitié de ses épaules sous les regards choqués de Harold et Lissa à terre. Une tête surgit derrière celle du Traître, laissant paraître Gueulfor.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir enlevé ma fille, enfoiré.

Il décrochait sa hache dans un bruit d'os vomitif, laissant le sang du chef s'étendre comme une nappe sur la neige et la glace. Alvin plaquait une main une main sur sa large blessure et il crachait son propre liquide rouge par la bouche qui s'accumulait dans sa gorge. Il s'étouffait, reculant sans le savoir à grandes enjambées, vacillant presque. Une traînée de sang le suivait et sous les yeux presque larmoyants de Lissa, il basculait par-dessus la falaise, et soudain, tombait en arrière. Il chutait de la hauteur d'une grue et s'écrasait au fond du gouffre, comme atterrissant en enfer, mourant sur le coup.

Ce fut la fin d'Alvin le Traître.

Gueulfor se penchait vers le vide, apercevant le corps en bas et sourit avant de cracher et de lancer sa hache à son tour dans le fond. Le silence qui se propageait sur cette zone de Mort gelée fut incroyablement morbide, et le forgeron se tournait en arrière en fixant les deux adolescents encore à terre, en particulier la rousse dans les bras d'Harold. Il voyait en les apercevant ensemble, les deux enfants innocents qu'ils étaient à l'époque. Et pour lui ce fut évident, c'était bien Gwen. La chair de sa chair, sa fille était bien vivante, et par les dieux, qu'elle avait grandi et qu'elle était devenue belle. 10 ans de recherche, et la voilà sous ses yeux, saine et sauve.

Enfin.

Lissa le fixait d'abord puis regardant la traînée de sang qu'il y avait sur le sol se mit à éclater un lourd sanglot. Elle pleurait alors et serrait de nouveau Harold dans ses bras, celui-ci lui rendant son étreinte avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait lui transmettre, levant son regard vers Gueulfor, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec.. de la reconnaissance.

Ce cauchemar venait enfin de se terminer pour de bon.


	37. Chapter 37

**Et oui. Nous y voilà enfin. Le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue, la fin. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette idée, franchement, après tout ce temps... En espérant que ça vous plaira, les remerciements seront donc affichés à la fin du chapitre. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire x'). Merci énormément à tous, et surtout, bonne lecture. **

**Musique theme : Kiss the devil / Torture**

* * *

**LIEN INTERDIT**

Chapitre XXXVII : Épilogue

Il faisait encore à nuit, et l'aube n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il faisait froid, les vents étaient glaciaux, et des drakkars arrivèrent de la mer en accostant bientôt sur Berk. Le port fut plein, et l'épuisement, la fatigue et l'odeur de la mort envahissait bientôt tout le morceau de caillou qu'était l'île. Les Berkiens encore vivants descendirent les premiers des navires, et les blessés se suivirent dans une file interminable. Les enfants et les femmes qui furent restés sur Berk sortirent de chez eux pour aider les guerriers en trêve, ils étaient une centaine sur les quais, débarquant également les armes et les cargaisons qui étaient à bord, et les dragons qui descendirent du ciel s'écroulèrent à terre, tout autant épuisés que les humains. Tous les blessés, ou même mourant furent conduit chez Gothi, la doyenne mais aussi soigneuse du village pour apaiser leurs souffrances. Mais le plus étonnant pour les Hooligans qui ont été sur l'île durant la guerre, ce fut de voir les drakkars des Outcast accoster eux aussi sur le port.

Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Alors qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis ? Les enfants reculèrent avec méfiance tandis que les Traîtres marchèrent en file indienne, surveillés de près par des Berkiens qui tenaient en mains différentes armes pour la sécurité du peuple.

\- Que font-ils ici ? interrogeait une femme à Stoik qui touchait terre ferme

L'homme avait repris conscience en plein dans le voyage du retour et avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Alvin est mort, Gwen a été retrouvée et la guerre a été enfin gagné. Et durant tout ce temps, il était resté inconscient, persuadé avoir été tué lors du corps à corps contre le chef du clan ennemi.

\- Leur chef est mort. Et c'est sous l'ordre de Harold qu'ils sont là, répondit le roux, et puis depuis la chute d'Alvin, aucun Traître n'a cherché à nous tuer.

La femme semblait ne toujours pas comprendre leur venue et se contentait alors de ne pas broncher et de rester loin des Outcasts. Les navires continuaient d'être déchargés et les Traîtres et Berkiens agonisants furent transportés par des brancards en bois et en peau de bête, l'un d'entre eux conduit jusqu'à la maison du chef.

* * *

\- Aïe !

Harold gémit durement et sifflait entre ses dents quand l'aiguille traversait un point sensible de sa chair rouge.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais après ça, ta cicatrice ne pourra plus s'ouvrir.

Le brun hochait difficilement la tête en fermant fermement les yeux lorsque Stoik continuait alors de recoudre son entaille qui avait cessée depuis peu de saigner. Le père tirait sur le fil et l'arrachait avec ses dents avant d'enrouler un bandage autour de la taille de son fils.

\- J'espère que ça va aller.

\- Je ne saurais te le dire.

Le chef soupirait doucement, encore fatigué du voyage, et sourit légèrement au garçon qui tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de lui rendre son sourire. Krokmou s'avançait jusqu'à son dresseur, et frottait sa tête contre son épaule avec affection, le garçon souriant d'avantage en le caressant, fixant la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son aile.

\- ça va mieux mon grand ?

_\- Oui. Ça n'était pas très grave, et j'ai déjà eu pire._

Harold haussait les épaules, tentant de se relever sur ses jambes. Stoik le regardait puis se relevait à son tour en rangeant ses instruments, et en prenant ses affaires sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je vais m'occuper des autres habitants, et gérer les Traîtres dans la Grande Salle, expliqua-t-il, préviens-moi si _il_ va mieux. Et n'oublie pas de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Et… Harold ?

Oui ?

Stoik le fixait un instant puis s'avançait avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de reculer à nouveau, se dirigeant vers la porte sous les yeux surpris du garçon qui n'avait plus l'habitude de recevoir de l'affection de la part de son père.

\- Bon retour parmi nous fils. Je t'aime.

Harold continuait de le fixer avec incompréhension, sentant son cœur se réchauffer en entendant ces trois petits mots de la bouche de son paternel, et Stoik sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Seuls les Dieux savaient à quel point ces paroles lui avaient fait du bien. Prenant une inspiration, il se tournait et s'avançait jusqu'à la chambre de son père, au fond de la pièce. Suivit de près par son fidèle dragon, il ouvrit la porte et Conan qui se trouvait à l'intérieur tournait aussitôt la tête vers lui.

\- Comment va Ronal ?, demandait le jeune homme en s'approchant

\- Je… je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Harold hochait la tête et vint se mettre à côté du lit, fixant le Traître inconscient dans un soupir. Et en fixant son ancien bourreau, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il serait là, au chevet de ce Traître en essayant de lui sauver la vie ? Cet homme qu'il avait rêvé de le voir mourir, égorgé, pendu, noyé, brûler, poignardé. Cet homme qu'il voulait absolument se venger. Pourtant il était là, et Harold l'avait pardonné. Lui, et tous les Traîtres qui ne faisaient que suivre sagement les ordres. Si ils avaient su qu'à l'époque que les Outcasts étaient sous l'emprise d'un monstre comme Alvin, ils l'auraient tué depuis longtemps et aurait pu éviter cette guerre. Il soupirait et tournait la tête vers l'autre homme en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Ronal est.. ton ami ? Je n'ai jamais su.

\- Entre autre. Répondit le brun, Il est mon compagnon.

Le garçon restait un instant bloqué, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse, et ne laissait échapper qu'un « ah. » en l'air en détournant le regard. Il se sentait sans raison légèrement gêné, et Conan sourit avec amusement en haussant un sourcil.

\- Étonnant, je sais. C'était interdit sur l'île des Traîtres.

\- Je m'y connais assez sur ce qui est relation interdite.., sourit Harold en tentant d'être plus à l'aise

\- Conan ?

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur tête vers Ronal qui venait de s'éveiller. Conan sourit de toutes ses dents, alors que le blond sifflait entre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit cette douleur au creux de son ventre, là où Alvin l'avait touché avec son épée. Il se redressait et Harold s'approchait en grimaçant.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de trop faire de mouvements.

L'homme lui aurait bien répliqué quelque chose, mais contentait de se taire en s'adossant correctement en ne bougeant plus par la suite. Conan lui tenait alors la main, et entamait une conversation avec son conjoint. Quelques paroles pour s'assurer s'il allait bien, pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient à Berk, et que la guerre est terminée. Ronal fut soulagé.

\- Ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Ils t'attendent.

\- … Quoi ?

Le blond haussait un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase subite, et tournait la tête vers Harold en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Comment ça ils m'attendent ?

L'adolescent se pinçait les lèvres et fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux avec le plus de sincérité qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Alvin est mort, et.. les Outcasts sont seuls, désormais. Ils ont besoin d'un chef, un chef qui respecterait leurs droits de liberté, et.. ils veulent que ce soit toi.

\- Attends.. Attends c'est une blague ?, répondit Ronal avec un sourire anxieux au coin des lèvres, c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai..

\- Avec Lissa, tu es celui qui représente le mieux ce que pourquoi vous vous êtes battus. Tu es un meneur, et lors de la guerre, tu t'es affronté contre Alvin. Ils te veulent comme chef maintenant.

Ronal prit un temps avant de comprendre, surpris. C'était incroyable, les Traîtres le réclamaient, après toutes ces années passées sur cette île. Si un jour il avait su que..

\- Ce serait un honneur.

Conan sourit, ainsi que Harold, et celui-ci hochait la tête en se redressant, fier.

\- D'accord. Je vais prévenir Stoik, et les Traîtres. Repose-toi encore un peu avant de te lever, et il faudra que tu signes avec nous, un contrat de paix. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, et.. Conan restera avec toi. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai a te dire.. félicitions.

\- ça fait beaucoup à digérer tout de même.

\- Je comprends, sourit le garçon, oh, et..

Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant à parler puis soupirer en faisant un pas en arrière affichant un léger rictus au coin de la bouche.

\- Merci. Pour m'avoir protégé.

\- J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, p'tit oiseau.

Pour une fois, en entendant ce surnom, Harold ne réagit pas et Ronal lui fit un clin d'œil avant de porter son attention sur Conan. Krokmou gémit derrière lui, et le brun hochait la tête en le caressant vaguement, reculant d'un autre pas.

\- Oui. On va y aller.

Il leur lançait un dernier regard, puis sortit de la chambre, et ensuite de la maison.

* * *

L'aurore se levait enfin sur Berk, et le ciel fut coloré d'une douce couleur orange et rose, quelques étoiles encore visibles dans les cieux. Tous les villageois étaient éveillés, certains à l'extérieur, d'autres aux chevets des blessés, et d'autres dans la Grande Salle avec les Traîtres. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres. La mer, d'une couleur hypnotisante, ne bougeait à peine, et les centaines de drakkars sur le port stagnèrent. Les navires étaient vides, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et pourtant Lissa était encore là, assise à terre, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine en fixant les quelques étoiles dans le ciel corail. Elle semblait songeuse, ne décrochait pas son regard dans l'air, prenant de grandes inspirations en tentant de se connecter avec la réalité.

Elle était censée être sur son île, être avec Alvin, penser à son avenir de chef et faisant des leçons à tous les Traîtres sur les dignités. Elle devrait être en train de faire, ce qu'elle fait depuis dix ans. Pourtant elle était ici, à Berk, au milieu des dragons et des Hooligans, après avoir découvert qu'elle a toujours vécu ici, qu'elle était Berkienne en réalité, que son père n'était pas Alvin, et que celui-ci était mort. Tous ces morceaux s'assemblaient, prenaient forme, et elle prenait en compte petit à petit tous ces événements. Ce changement de vie soudain lui faisait peur, et elle ignorait totalement ce qui allait se passer par la suite, ce que la vie lui réservait à présent. Qu'est-ce que les Dieux lui réservaient maintenant ?

L'adolescente soupirait longuement, écartant ses mèches rousses de devant ses yeux en essayant de contenir ses larmes, collant son dos de main contre sa bouche en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle reniflait, et elle entendit par la suite des bruits sur la rampe d'accès, et un dragon à la peau noire montait à bord avant de se diriger vers elle avec la langue qui pendouillait sur le côté, tel un bulldog. Lissa levait les yeux vers lui, et à peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser qu'il était à bord qu'il s'approchait et la poussait du bout de son museau et lui offrit quelques léchouilles sur le visage. Elle éclatait un rire, toujours pas habitué à ce genre de comportement chez ces reptiles, et en oubliait presque sa nostalgie.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Une fois que les dragons ont confiance, ils vous considèrent comme l'un des leurs.

Lissa rouvrit les yeux et tournait la tête vers Harold qui venait de monter, Krokmou reculant d'un pas en la laissant respirer. Elle le fixait, et le jeune homme s'avançait jusqu'à elle en affichant un sourire rassurant, quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre entre confiance.

\- Que fais-tu encore ici ? Ne veux-tu pas descendre, et..

\- Et quoi ?, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, Je.. je ne sais pas ce que je fais là.

\- Attends.. tu rigoles ?, répondit Harold en perdant son sourire, Tu.. tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais bien maintenant la vérité sur ton passé.

\- Oui je sais.

Le jeune homme lui lançait un regard inquisiteur, ne comprenant pas, et s'approchait un peu de l'adolescente qui elle restait assise en fixant le vide face à elle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu restes comme ça ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Harold. Je.. Je n'y arrive pas. Ça fait bien trop à digérer en si peu de temps. C'est comme si du jour au lendemain, je t'embarquais dans une vie complétement différente de la tienne en te disant que.. tu as toujours vécu comme ça , dit-elle en secouant la tête, de plus.. mon père est mort.

\- Ce n'était pas ton père.

\- Mais c'est lui qui m'a élevé.

\- Il t'a enlevé, a essayé de te monter contre nous et a essayé de te tuer. Alvin tout sauf cet homme que tu as pu connaitre avant que tout cela n'arrive.

Lissa baissait les yeux, et soupirait en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. C'était bien trop rapide, il fallait la rassurer, la mettre à l'aise, lui faire souvenir et la faire renouer avec Berk. Le garçon la fixait, silencieux, puis affichait un sourire en ayant compris ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Il n'y a plus de guerre, commençait-il, plus de bataille, ni de blessés, ni de morts. Les Traîtres sont libres désormais, et ça grâce à ta bravoure. Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber, tu as suivit mes conseils, tu as vaincu ta peur des différences. Tout ça seule.

\- Tu étais là.

\- Mais c'est toi qui a agis.

Elle baissait les yeux.

\- Ronal est réveillé, en vie, et va se faire nommer chef des Traîtres. Un accord de réconciliation va être signé, ils vont repartir sur l'île, et la paix régnera entre les deux tribus. Je reprendrai une vie normale, je continuerais d'explorer le monde, d'enseigner à l'Académie mes connaissances, de dresser les bêtes les plus féroces, et de voler encore plus haut avec Krokmou. Et tu seras là en plus de ça, je ne pourrais être plus heureux.

Il tendit la main et, les yeux hésitants, Lissa finit par lâcher un rictus et par lui prendre sa main, celui-ci la relevant en se trouvant tout proche d'elle par la suite, leurs cœurs s'affolants.

\- Ta place est ici. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, et tu pourras vivre heureuse avec ta famille. Tu te feras très vite au village. Je le jure.

Elle plongeait dans son profond regard vert, puis soupirait, encore indécise.

\- Je ne sais pas Harold. Je l'ignore.

Sentant son incertitude, le brun collait son front contre le sien, la jeune fille fermant les yeux en sentant sa main effleurer sa nuque avec douceur. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence, juste bien. Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça des heures, des jours, des mois, et ne jamais le laisser partir.

\- Reste avec moi, murmurait-il, Je t'en prie.

Elle ne répondit pas, sa voix et son souffle bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, et Harold finit par se séparer d'elle en lui souriant, l'adolescente ne comprenant pas tout de suite son acte.

\- Il y a quelqu'un.. qui souhaiterait te voir.

Elle lui lançait un regard interrogateur, penchant la tête sur le côté, et le garçon lui jetait un rapide clin d'œil avant de reculer d'un pas, de faire un signe de tête à Krokmou et de descendre du navire sous les yeux incertains de Lissa. Elle regardait le ciel rose, puis grognait avant de faire un pas en se décidant de voir ce qu'il trafiquait, et qui était cette personne. Puis à peine eut-elle le temps de faire un deuxième pas qu'elle se figeait sur place lorsque des pas montèrent la rampe. Ce n'était pas Harold, les pas étaient plus lents et lourd que les siens. Gueulfor montait à bord, et il s'arrêtait lorsqu'il vit enfin l'adolescente face à lui. Si grande désormais, si belle et si forte et fière. Quand il pensait que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'avait que cinq ans.

Lissa regardait le grand homme de haut en bas, fixant chaque détail de sa morphologie avant de scruter ses yeux cyans, si similaires aux siens. Son visage, ses iris, sa dent en pierre, sa longue moustache blonde, il lui semblait familier, étrangement familier. Et cela fut confirmé, quand un simple mot sortit de sa bouche.

\- Gwen.

Son prénom, son vrai prénom. Elle le voyait alors, dans ses cauchemars, ouvrant la porte avant d'être enseveli par cette ombre qui n'était qu'autre qu'Alvin, elle le voyait, jouant avec elle à ses jeux d'enfants, lui souriant lorsqu'elle était avec Harold, lui apportant tout son réconfort et tout son amour dans les histoires qu'il lui racontait le soir avant de s'endormir. C'était lui, Gueulfor Belch. Son père.

\- Papa.., murmurait-elle lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire

Gueulfor avait rapidement les larmes aux yeux, et seuls les Dieux savaient quand fut la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Il affichait un sourire et passait sa main de géant sur la joue de sa fille en y voyant à travers ses traits, Bertha. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé après tant de temps de recherches, et de désespoir.

Harold frottait affectueusement la tête de Krokmou qui ronronnait, et après avoir atteint la terre ferme, regardait en arrière en voyant sur le navire Lissa et Gueulfor face à face. Et il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'il affiche un sourire lorsqu'ils se serrèrent aussitôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un amour tel que leur étreinte fut fusionnel, les larmes coulant sur les visages du père et de la fille. Harold les fixait avec tendresse, soulagé, et comprit alors que Gwen était revenue pour de bon sur l'île de entendit par la suite des exclamations de joie, et lorsqu'il se retournait direction de la Grande Salle, il vit tous les Traîtres, acclamant leur nouveau chef, Ronal, remis sur pieds. Il semblait heureux, et lorsqu'il levait le poing en l'air, tous les autres firent de même un même cri d'exclamation.

Odin avait-il finit par laisser Berk tranquille ? Oui. Rien ne pouvait encore plus embellir la situation. Ronal et Conan s'entre-regardèrent, et le blond tournait la tête vers Harold et Krokmou, leur offrant un clin d'œil de confiance, le jeune homme le lui rendant avec sourire.

* * *

Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine à ce moment précis. Elle sentait le vent fouetter son visage, elle sentait l'altitude, mais ne voyait rien, Harold recouvrant ses deux yeux avec ses mains. Krokmou volait un peu plus haut par-dessus l'océan, ses larges ailes planant, Harold regardant la hauteur à laquelle ils se tenaient avant d'afficher un sourire. Le jeune homme avait construit sur les côtés du Furie Nocturne, deux planches en bois, de façon à ce que les deux adolescents puissent se tenir debout lors de l'envol. Il lui disait de se lever, et tremblotant sur ses jambes, Lissa tentait de garder son équilibre, Harold se tenant derrière elle en vérifiant sa posture. L'adolescente sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur batifoler, ses sens s'alarmer et sa peur augmenter en se rendant compte qu'elle était sur le dos d'un dragon, à une centaine de mètres dans les airs.

\- Prêt ?, murmurait le jeune homme avec un sourire

\- Non.

\- 1.. 2.. 3.

Il enlevait ses mains de devant ses yeux, et elle gardait les yeux fermés un instant avant de doucement les ouvrir. Et lorsqu'elle vit, ce ne fut que merveilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle lâchait un soupir de joie lorsqu'elle vit le paysage devant lequel elle se tenait, telle la reine du monde, volant comme un oiseau libre. Elle voyait la mer qui s'étalait au loin, des nuages de cotons, de somptueuses falaises escarpées, un ciel lumineux et coloré, et des dragons qui volaient dans le lointain en quête de terres inconnues. C'était magnifique, un pur spectacle, plus beau que tous ses rêves réunis, plus beau qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé l'espéré. Les yeux pétillants, elle éclatait un rire avant d'écarter ses bras de chaque côté en laissant le vent parcourir son corps entier comme un fin drap soyeux, faisant face au vaste monde.

\- Je vole !, s'écriait-elle dans un grand sourire, Je..

Elle sentit par la suite les mains du brun serrer les siennes avec douceur, et elle tournait la tête vers lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle perdit petit à petit son sourire, sa respiration trouble ralentissant, et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent avec les siens, ses bras se ramenant près de son corps. Son visage semblait se rapprocher du sien, et lui affichait un léger sourire alors que Krokmou continuait de planer sur sa longueur.

\- Tout n'a été qu'une question de temps, finalement.

Lissa éclatait un rire amusé, ce qui semblait plus être un soupir par le nez, et finit par plisser les yeux et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Harold le lui rendit, sentant la magie, si belle, si exquise emplir son âme et son corps dans une vague envoutante.

Elle était là, près de lui, ils étaient réunis comme autre fois, et ce fut lui qui lui fit faire son premier vol, comme il lui avait promis. Lissa, ou bien Gwen, peu importe, elle était bien présente, et ça même après toutes ces épreuves qu'ils ont pu traverser. La maltraitance, la perte de sang, le sacrifice, la folie ou le délire, ils avaient vécus tout ça, et s'en étaient sortis indemnes, ne laissant visibles que des cicatrices. La magie venait de tout effacer, et avait fait recommencer cette histoire depuis le départ, sans barrière, ni guerre, ni frontière pour les arrêter. Ils s'aimaient de tout leur être, Harold le savait. Et il savait que devoir vivre sans elle..

_Ce serait une torture. _

FIN

* * *

**Voilà. C'est la fin. Je crois que je vais pleurer ahah x') Je tenais vraiment à remercier tous les fallowers, les favoriters et les reviewers. Vous m'avez tous pousser à continuer, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Grâce à vous, Lien Interdit est première fanfiction populaire sur le fandom français. Je vous applaudis! :)) J'aimerais citer tous les noms, mais je pense pas que j'y arriverai xD Gros remerciements particulier cependant à Little Sayuri et LovelyAngel's ;3 J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire cette fiction, qui est sans doute pour moi une de mes meilleures, et je vais répondre à quelques petites interrogations ! ;) alors, premièrement, le fer rouge ou fer noir est une torture que j'ai totalement inventé. Je ne sais vraiment pas si cela a existé, mais bon voilà. Et petit deux, il n'y aura pas de suite (je dis parce que il y en a toujours un qui demande une suite ahah!). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en poser en review, j'y répondrai en privé ;)! **

**Laissez moi part de vos avis sur le dernier chapitre, vos commentaires sur l'histoire en globalité, vos surprises, vos déceptions, je veux tout savoir! ^^ Sur mon compte Youtube (que vous trouverez sur mon profil), j'ai posté une sorte de bande annonce de la fiction, et bientôt, une compilation de OST que j'ai imaginé. Quoi? oui, j'imagine ma fic comme un film, en effet x). Je vous invite également à découvrir mon autre fiction sur les Nouveaux Héros qui est en cours, appelée "L'Effet Papillon" :) **

**Merci encore énormement à vous tous. Je vous retrouve peut-être dans une autre fiction.. peut-être? :)**

**Océhamada. **


End file.
